Just What We Need
by krystalGEMINI
Summary: Set after Devil's Trap. Who says a hunter can't find love while on a series of hunts? Dean and Sam are still on the hunt, but meet two female hunters that want to finish their jobs. DeanOC, SamOC. Will they find love or will the brothers be alone forever?
1. The Headless Horseman PT 1

_Prologue: Dean and Sam are still searching for their father, even after all the things they've been through.  
When Dean suddenly gets a call from someone he and their dad had helped in the past, it sees him and Sam heading to California. As soon as the two hit the road in Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, they pick up a hitchhiker who seems to be heading in the direction they're going- Yosemite Village. As soon as they arrive, they know something is definitely wrong. The townspeople are hiding things, no matter how deadly the secret could be. Will the two Winchester brother's be able to figure out what the problem is?_

**The Headless Horseman PT.1**

It was still hard to believe that the two Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam, were still travelling around looking for their missing father, John, who wanted revenge on the demon that had killed his beloved wife, and the boy's mother. Even though Sam watched his mother die and erupt into flames right above his head, he was still too young to remember anything, yet Dean, who was four when the tragedy had occurred, could never have gotten the thought from his head, and it had scared him, even though he appeared to be afraid of nothing. I guess that could be the reason why Dean would never show his feelings, not even around his younger brother.

It seemed that everywhere the two brothers went, their dad was always one step ahead of them, leaving them with jobs he didn't get to finish. Was he just too busy to finish the jobs himself? Was it to prepare the two brothers for what was yet to come?

Dean and Sam now sat inside a small cafe, waiting for the meals they had ordered. The two deserved a break after hunting many abnormal things over the past few months. So, now the two brothers sat in a booth, sitting opposite one another. Sam drummed his fingers on the surface of the table, his mind obviously somewhere else. It was hard enough for him to quit college and start hunting supernatural things after four years- but why so soon after his girlfriend's death? Of course he wanted revenge on the thing that had killed her, but he couldn't attend her funeral, even though he knew she had left this world and he wasn't ever going to see her again. But still- his older brother appeared on his doorstep one night, wanting his help. He just couldn't have said no and let him hunt things on his own, but then again, Dean hadn't stopped hunting. He continued to hunt abnormal things, while Sam tried to live a normal life, by going to college and trying to forget about his past. But like they always say, your past does catch up with you. And still, after hearing it so many times from his older brother Dean, Sam still believed that he was responsible for his girlfriend Jessica's death, despite what his brother said- because he wasn't there to protect her. Dean always retorted by saying that he wasn't there, so it wasn't his fault. But then Sam would agree and say that was the reason why she died- because he wasn't there to protect her from the thing that killed her!

Dean's hazel eyes suddenly looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on. "Sammy!" he called, causing his brother to look at him. "Stop it or I'll make you stop!" he demanded, before he put pen to paper.  
Sam gave a sigh. Saving the world from supernatural things was cool and all, but the heroes did need a break once in a while. All he wanted was a normal life, where he could get married, have a couple of kids, a couple of pets, and a nice house. But that dream was very far from reality. The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality, and he looked up as a waitress approached, with the meals they had ordered in her hands.  
"There you go boys," she said, placing the meals in front of them.

Dean looked up at the waitress that had just walked away, giving a smirk. Obviously he was impressed by the way she looked. Remembering that he had ordered something, he looked down at the food that was placed in front of him. "You know Sammy, the food here's supposed to be really good," he stated, as he put the pen and paper away into his duffel bag, which was sitting on the seat beside him.

Sam looked up at Dean with his bluey green eyes. He always got annoyed when his older brother called him 'Sammy.' Dean knew that Sam hated the nickname, but the name sorta stuck with him throughout the years. Even though Sam was a few years younger than Dean, he stood at 6'5, while Dean stood at 6'1, four inches shorter than Sam. "You know, my name is Sam, not Sammy," Sam said calmly, as he pulled his plate of food towards him. "Sammy was the name given to me when I was twelve years old, not twenty two."

Dean flashed his younger brother a smirk. "You still look like that chubby, twelve year old to me Sammy," he said, annoying his younger brother. Just as he was about to take a bite of the burger sitting on the plate in front of him, his cell phone began to ring, and Dean gave a long, low sigh. He hated to be interrupted when he was eating- especially if it was good food at that! Reaching into one of the pockets of his leather jacket, he pulled out a black cell phone, which he flipped open.  
"Hello?" he asked, placing the phone to his ear.

Sam watched and listened as his older brother spoke to someone on the other end, and by the sounds of it, it was someone that Dean knew. As soon as the conversation had started, it was over. Sam watched as Dean placed his cell phone into his pocket, and watched as he rose to his feet.  
"We're heading out Sammy," he stated, as he rummaged through his faded jeans pockets before pulling out some money. "We're heading for California."  
Sam followed suit, and looked down at his older brother. Why were they going to California? Dean threw the money for the meals he and his brother hadn't eaten onto the table, before he picked up a duffel bag. He then threw the other to Sam, who easily caught it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where in California are we going to?" Sam questioned, as he sat in the front passenger seat of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala. Not getting a reply from his older brother, he continued. "And what exactly are we dealing with?"

Dean glanced at his younger brother, while trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead. The Impala was currently going one hundred kilometres an hour, on a road which was surrounded nothing. Driving was the best sort of transport according to Dean, because he had a fear of flying. He had to overcome that fear when a demon was possessing people on planes, causing him and Sam to go aboard and destroy it. Luckily the two were able to stop the plane from crashing after forty minutes into the flight, because they managed to destroy the demon with five or so minutes to go.

Seeing no cars up ahead on the other side of the road or ahead of him, Dean quickly reached over the console and grabbed an over-stuffed journal that had been sitting on the backseat. Glancing down at the journal, he flicked through to a page, before he handed the journal to Sam. "We're heading to Yosemite Village, and I think this is what we're dealing with."

Sam looked down at the journal in his hands. When Dean had gone back to the police station with the police, he was given their dad's journal after the police officer had found it, while the two brothers were hunting a 'Woman in White.' The last time the brothers had seen each other had been four years earlier- when Sam had sworn he'd never hunt anything again. But still, the two pulled through for each other, and having their dad's journal, only pointed them into the path of more problems- where they then faced a Wendigo, in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.

"You think we're facing the Headless Horseman?" he questioned, looking at his older brother. "You think it actually exists?"  
"Well, if the Hookman's real, I think the Headless Horseman is," said Dean, before he turned to another page, which had a drawing of a headless man sitting on the back of a horse.

"Okay, so we're dealing with the Headless Horseman," Sam stated reluctantly, as he turned to face his brother, while he still held their dad's journal. "How do we stop him? He only kills because he's searching for his head."  
Dean looked at his brother, and he nodded his head. Just as he was about to say something, he looked back at the road, and saw a figure standing off to the side up ahead. Realising that it was a girl standing on the side of the road, his lips turned into a smirk. "Mind if we pick up a hitchhiker?" he asked, glancing at Sam, who simply shook his head with disgust.

Sam gave a sigh as the Impala turned off the road, and rolled to a stop. He watched as the girl that stood in front of the car lowered her arm, and jogged over to his window, which he rolled down. "Thanks for stopping," she thanked, out of breath.  
"No problem," Dean answered, seeing as how Sam wasn't going to say anything. "Where you heading?"  
The girl placed her hand to her forehead, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes. "Uhh... California?" A strong gust of warm wind blew, causing her long, wavy, dark brown hair to fly across her face. "If you're not heading there, I'll gladly wait for another car."  
Dean shook his head as he gave a cheeky smirk. No way was he going to let this girl wait for another car! "Actually, we're heading in that direction ourselves. We can drop you off at wherever you need to go."

The girl gave a smile, and her hazel green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Thanks. I'm heading for Yosemite Village," she continued.  
Sam looked over at Dean. Why did she need to go there? Obviously she didn't know about the Headless Horseman which _seemed_ to be lurking around. Now since she was joining them, he and Dean couldn't talk about their plan on destroying the ghost. But then again, being in the company of a girl was a much better option then talking about supernatural things, like ghosts and spirits. Sam gave a smile as the girl opened one of the doors and jumped into the backseat of Dean's Impala. Shutting the door behind her, she placed her duffel bag on the ground.

"Anyway, thanks again for picking me up. Pretty much every car that passed me completely ignored me," she said, "I'm Carli by the way, Carli Anderson."  
Sam turned around in his seat, so then he could face her. "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean," he introduced, as he extended his head. Carli happily shook Sam's hand. "How did you end up on the side of the road?"  
"I got a ride from someone. He literally threw me out of the car because I thought he was a perverted son of a bitch," Carli explained. "So are you guys from around here?" she then asked, saying the question with a bit of an accent.  
Sam shook his head. "We're actually from Kansas," he said, "what about you?"

"New Jersey. I moved there when I was eighteen, after being born in Australia," Carli explained. Well, that explained the odd accent.  
Dean watched the road carefully before he put his foot on the gas, which caused his car to return to the road. "Very interesting. So is it true that everyone over there ride kangaroos to get to places?"  
Sam was actually quite embarrassed by the question his brother had just asked. Of course they didn't! He should've known that by now!

"What are you on? Pot?" Carli questioned, giving a smile. "Of course we don't. Kangaroos are wild animals. We drive cars on real roads to get to places."  
After that brief conversation where Carli embarrassed Dean quite a bit, the three didn't talk. Of course it felt awkward to Carli, because she was in a car with two guys she didn't know. "So... how old are you guys?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm twenty seven, and Sammy here is twenty two," Dean clarified, as he looked at Carli through the mirror. "What about you?"  
"Twenty four," she answered, giving a smile. "Hopefully it's not too young for ya."  
"Not at all," Dean replied, before he turned back to the road.  
"Where in California are you guys going? 'cos I'm really sorry if I've gotten in the way," Carli apologised, but Sam simply shook his head.

"We're actually heading to Yosemite Village ourselves," Sam answered, giving a smile.  
Carli immediately returned the smile. There was something about Sam that made her feel- happy. He was also kind to her, not asking too many questions, not really caring what her business was. He also gave off an aura that seemed to tell her that he had witnessed something horrific, and would protect anyone close to him- even at the cost of his own life. Actually, there was something about the two brothers that she liked. Sam appeared to be more open with his emotions, while Dean seemed to have a wall built around his heart. Why was he so withdrawn? She wouldn't have a clue. He also gave off a bad boy aura, and seemed to be a player by the way he kept glancing at her.

But then again, Carli did like bad boys, so this situation wasn't new to her. Tearing her eyes away from the front, Carli stared out one of the windows, and she watched as the paddocks of grass ran past her. Everywhere she looked, it reminded her of home, especially in Australia, when she had been a young teenager. Carli had lived on a property of twenty or so acres, where her family had dogs, cats, cows, sheep and horses. Some people referred to her home as a farm, but she and her family just called it home. But when her family were forced to move, they decided to move overseas, to start a new life. There was nothing Australian in New Jersey, except for some of the things they had brought from their old home. They moved into a two storey suburban home, on half an acre. There was no Aussie Rules, Netball- none of the things Carli loved to play and watch, so she forced her parents to buy a satellite dish, just so she could keep in touch with the footy.

"We're here."  
Carli broke out of her thoughts and looked up as the car began to pass by houses of all shapes and sizes. "Where would you like us to drop you off?" Dean questioned, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Anywhere, I don't care," Carli replied, which caused the Impala to suddenly stop.  
"Well, here's your stop," said Dean, as Carli picked up her duffel bag and placed it on her lap.

"I didn't literally mean anywhere," Carli stated, as Dean turned around in his seat to face her. Seeing a smirk on his face, she knew he was just trying to get to her. "Very funny," she said with sarcasm, as she opened the door closest to her.  
"I find it hilarious," Dean replied, as Carli got out of his car and closed the door behind her. She then stood outside Sam's window, which he rolled down.  
"Thanks," she said, "maybe I'll see you guys again."  
Sam gave a smile. "Can I have your cell phone?" he asked, causing both Carli and his older brother to look at him oddly. "Just in case you need us."

Understanding, Carli pulled out her cell phone, which was a blue, Motorola V3x. She looked down at the small screen before she gave it to Sam. 5:30pm. Pressing a few buttons, Sam entered his number into Carli's phone, as well as Dean's. "Thanks," said Carli, as Sam handed her back her phone.  
Without looking back at Carli, Dean put his foot on the gas, and his Impala rolled back out onto the road. "What a nice girl," said Dean, as he glanced over at Sam.

Sam gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. One that only interests you because she looks nice," he stated.  
Dean completely ignored his younger brother's statement. "You wanna check out Joey's place?" he asked.  
"Who's Joey?" questioned Sam, but as soon as he had asked, he had already figured out. "Do you even know where he lives?"  
"Of course I do," Dean replied, as he flicked the indicator on and the Impala turned around a corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where he lives?" Sam asked, as the black '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop outside a bunch of flats.  
Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at his younger brother. "Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked, as he got out of his car. Sam followed suit, and the two walked up the small footpath leading to the small front porch.

"No. I just expected- something else," Sam replied, as the two stopped in front of the wooden front door. He watched as Dean leaned forward and knocked on the door a couple of times, before the two began to wait patiently for their dad's friend to answer the door.  
Not getting a reply, Dean knocked on the door again, his patience beginning to run out. He then knocked a few more times after that, which resulted in Sam grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Dean, take it easy," said Sam, as he pulled his brother away from the door. "I guess he's not home."  
Dean impatiently shook his head as he shoved his hands into his faded jeans pockets, and he stood on his edge of the porch, where he tapped the ground with his black biker boots. "There's something wrong," he said finally, as he looked over his shoulder at Sam. "And I'm pretty sure the neighbors know why."  
Sam looked around, and noticed that people were watching them from the comfort of their homes. But whenever he looked at them, they'd close the curtains, before they'd continue to watch them.

"And I'm not going to wait around for an answer." Sam quickly turned around and watched as Dean kicked the front door, smashing it open.  
"Dean!" Sam called quietly, as he watched his older brother enter the dark house. Feeling awkward that the whole neighbourhood was watching him, he quickly slipped into the house. "Dean!" Sam called again, as he slowly made his way through the dark house. He had to shield his eyes from the light when Dean switched them on. "What are we doing in here?"

Dean waited until his brother's eyes adjusted to the light before he began to explain. Handing Sam a piece of folded paper, Dean began to pace around the room. "Something's strange about this place, as if everyone's keeping a secret," he began, as Sam quickly read the words that were written onto the piece of paper. "I feel as if we're being watched the whole time."

"Do you think this has something to do with the Headless Horseman?" asked Sam, looking up from the paper. "Do you think everyone knows about him?"  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go search the kitchen," he said, causing Sam to sigh.

"And that leaves me with the bedroom," he said quietly, as he began to walk in that direction. Seeing as how it was now around seven o'clock, it was dark outside, so as Sam walked down the hallway to the bedroom, he had to turn on the lights. The floorboards underneath his brown biker boots creaked as he finally arrived at the bedroom. Seeing a shadow sitting on the bed, he knew that someone or something was in the room. Feeling for the gun on his belt, he quickly switched on the light, and to his horror, he found Joey- sitting dead in front of him.

"Dean! Dean!" he called, before he cautiously entered the room. Joey's body was tied to the bed, which caused it to be sitting upright, while his head, lay on the bed next to his body. Someone or something had cut his head off.  
Dean ran into the room, and stopped, shocked, at the end of the bed, where Sam was standing. "He's dead?" he choked, as he took a step closer.  
Sam nodded his head as he pulled out the folded piece of paper. "Do you think it has anything to do with the Headless Horseman?"

**Dean,  
I'm sorry if I'm gone when you arrive. I'm paying a visit  
to the cemetery, just to visit the grave of my uncle.  
I'll talk to you soon.  
Joey **

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly," he said simply, before he walked to the side of the bed, and he gently poked Joey's head with his index finger.  
Sam wrinkled his nose with disgust as Joey's head rolled to the side, leaving a patch of blood from where it had been sitting earlier. "Maybe we should get out of here, just in case the cops decide to check this place out," Sam suggested, and, as if on cue, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Glancing at Sam, Dean followed his brother out of Joey's room, leaving his body and head in the way they were before. Quickly running out of the small flat, the two brothers jumped into the black '67 Chevy Impala, with no time to lose. Putting the keys into ignition, the engine roared to life, and before they knew it, Sam and Dean were back out on the road.  
Sam gave a sigh as he leaned back into the front passenger seat. "You should've left Joey's head alone," he said, looking up at his older brother, who was sitting next to him. "When the cops find your fingerprints on his head, they'll come looking for you."

"Don't worry so much Sammy," Dean replied casually, as the Impala drove down another street. "It's not like I have a criminal record or anything."  
"In fact you do," said Sam, "because everyone believed that the shapeshifter was actually you."

On one of Sam and Dean's travels, Sam had received an email from one of his close friends named Rebecca, saying that her brother Zach had been charged with murder, which caused the two Winchester brothers to help out. Finding out that Zach had been in two places at the one time, Sam and Dean went and found out that a shapeshifter had caused all the problems. Eventually the creature had taken form of Dean, and therefore it caused him to have a criminal record, even though he had done nothing. A very unfair call if you ask me.  
"Well, that wasn't entirely my fault," answered Dean, before he noticed a motel up ahead. "Wanna crash here for the night?" he asked, looking over at Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as the Impala drove off the road and into a parking lot. Rolling to a stop, Sam got out of the car, followed by Dean. "You know what we have to do, don't you?" Sam questioned his older sibling, as the two brothers headed for the front desk of the motel. Entering through a pair of glass doors, the two stopped in front of a large wooden desk, where a man sat behind it, typing on a computer.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, looking up from the computer screen sitting in front of him.

Sam quickly nodded his head. "We'd like a room for one night," he said, before Dean could even say a word.  
The man gave a smile. "That'll be $250 for the two of you," he said, before he held out his hand to receive the money.  
Giving a sigh, Dean dug deep into his jeans pockets before he pulled out a handful of cash. "Here you go," he said, plopping it heavily into the man's palm. "Keep the change."

A greedy smile appeared on the man's face as he placed the cash on the desk next to him. Opening a draw, he pulled out a key, with the number 81 engraved into it. "Your room's off in that direction," he stated, pointing in the direction of the room. Completely ignoring the man's help, Dean took the key from him, and headed out, followed by Sam.

"You could learn to be nice once in a while," he stated, as the two walked back to Dean's Impala.  
Opening one of the backdoors, Dean reached in and pulled out two duffel bags. Tossing one to Sam, he closed the door behind him, before he locked his car. "Why should I be nice to a greedy bastard like him?" he questioned, looking up at Sam. Seeing as how Sam was a few inches taller than Dean, Dean always had to look up just to make eye contact.  
Shaking his head, Dean slung his bag over his shoulder, before he began to search for their room. Finding their room with ease, Dean slid the key into the lock, before he opened it. "Hurry up Sammy! I'd like to find this headless dude sometime soon!" Dean called over his shoulder, as he entered the small motel room.

Tossing his duffel bag onto one of the two single beds of the room, Dean entered the bathroom, before he reentered the bedroom. "You took your time," Dean said, as Sam finally entered the room, and turned on the light.  
"You spend way too much time in the dark," said Sam, as he placed his duffel bag onto the other bed, where he opened it. He pulled out a clean t-shirt, which was a blue colour. "I think we should go looking for the Headless Horseman tomorrow night. You know, so then we can talk to the locals."  
Dean simply rolled his eyes at Sam's statement, before his younger brother continued, "you should change too."

Dean gave a small laugh as he pulled his duffel bag towards him, and he opened it, before pulling out a black t-shirt. Rising to his feet, he pulled off his leather jacket, along with the blue t-shirt he had been wearing earlier. About to pull on his clean t-shirt, there was a small knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Sam asked, as he quickly pulled his clean t-shirt over his head and body.  
Dean shook his head as he gave a smile. "I'll be really happy if it's a girl," he said, before he opened the door, causing cold, fresh air to fly into the room. There, standing in front of him, was a girl five or so inches shorter than him, standing at 5'8. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, and lovely hazel green eyes. She wore a pair of black, knee high boots, a pair of black, skinny legged jeans, and a red, figure hugging t-shirt. Dean knew exactly who this girl was.

"Hey Carli," he greeted, giving a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."  
Carli flushed a light shade of pink at the sight of Dean's body. All he had on were a pair of faded jeans, and his black biker boots. She also saw that he wore some odd Egyptian pendant around his neck. Standing behind him, she noticed, was Sam. Luckily he wasn't shirtless as well, or else she would've died! He was wearing a pair of jeans, brown biker boots, and a blue t-shirt, with a black hoodie over the top.  
Finally being able to find her voice, Carli began to speak. "You said if I ever needed you I could come and talk to you," she said, trying to forget about Dean's body for a second.  
Sam now looked worried. "Why- did something happen?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

Carli sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as Dean allowed her to enter the room. As soon as Dean had locked the door behind her, she began to explain. "I heard people talking," she began, and she glanced over at Dean, who threw on his black t-shirt. "They were saying something about a story. So I sorta... eavesdropped and they began talking about something living in the cemetery. Since I'm so curious, I decided to go check it out."  
"And why do we need to know this?" Dean asked, as he pulled on his leather jacket. He then received a punch in the arm from Sam.  
"Sam did say that if I needed you, I could call."

"Well, you didn't exactly call us. You sorta barged in while I was getting dressed," stated Dean.  
Carli pulled a face at him. "Anyway, while I was there, I was attacked."  
Sam looked at Carli with interest as she pulled up her t-shirt, only revealing her stomach. There was a huge gash running diagonally down her stomach, as if someone had run a knife through her skin. "When did you go to the cemetery?" Sam asked, pulling a face as Carli pulled her t-shirt back down.  
"About half an hour ago. I got a lift from a taxi back here, 'cos this is where I'm staying. I was so scared, because I couldn't see the thing that attacked me," she continued, causing Sam to look at Dean.  
To find the Headless Horseman, they had to bring Carli back with them to the cemetery, whether she liked it or not. "Do you think you can show us where you were attacked?" Dean asked, as Carli turned back to him.

With surprise, the two brothers watched as Carli nodded her head in agreement. "Sure," she said, giving the Winchesters a weak smile. "But be warned- if ya wanna die, it's your fault."  
Sam looked at Carli, unsure of what to say. "Are you sure?" he questioned, hoping that she'd change her mind. "I mean, you almost got yourself killed. Why would you wanna go back there?"  
"To find the thing that attacked me," Carli retorted, "hey- I'm as scared as hell, but you don't see me turning my back on this thing, do ya? No... I wanna find this thing, and tell it to back off."  
"We'll tell it to back off alright..." Dean muttered under his breath. Not only did this girl have guts, but she could obviously stand up for herself, and for what she believed in. Now, that impressed him.

Sam let out a long sigh. "Fine," he said finally, before he made eye contact with Carli. "But you have to promise me you'll be careful."  
Carli nodded her head once again, agreeing with Sam's conditions. "Okay."  
"And we'll see ya tomorrow," Sam continued, causing Carli to cock an eyebrow. Were they going to go into the cemetery throughout the day? With people around?  
"Well Princess, I guess that means you can leave," Dean stated, as he unlocked the door and opened it wide.  
As Carli left the motel room, many different thoughts ran through Sam's head. Why did she trust him and Dean so much? Did she... somehow know about the supernatural? Sam thought not, so he let the thought slip by him.

* * *

_Hey guys! What do ya think? Like I said, I'm revamping every chapter that I think needs to be done. Hopefully they'll be way better than before, when I left them untouched. Now, for those wanting to know, Carli lived in the outer suburbs of Melbourne, before she moved to New Jersey. The outer suburbs of Melbourne is about an hour or so away from the city itself, so it's not a hassle to make it there. When she moved to New Jersey when she was eighteen, she moved to Trenton, and, like I said earlier, on half an acre. So, hopefully that clears everything up! Please R&R if you haven't! Thanks guys!_


	2. The Headless Horseman PT 2

_Prologue: Dean and Sam are still searching for their father, even after all the things they've been through.  
When Dean suddenly gets a call from someone he and their dad had helped in the past, it sees him and Sam heading to California. As soon as the two hit the road in Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, they pick up a hitchhiker who seems to be heading in the direction they're going- Yosemite Village. As soon as they arrive, they know something is definitely wrong. The townspeople are hiding things, no matter how deadly the secret could be. Will the two Winchester brother's be able to figure out what the problem is?_

**The Headless Horseman PT.2 **

Dean stepped out the front door of a two storey house, followed by Sam.  
"Thank you for talking to us," Sam said, as the brothers turned to face the owner of the house.  
A woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties, gave Sam and Dean a smile. "It was my pleasure officers," she replied, before she closed the door, causing the two to turn around and walk down the steps of the front porch.  
"Well, that was helpful," Dean said with sarcasm, as he and Sam headed in the direction of his car, which was parked in the street. "It was as helpful as the Chinese language is to a Muslim."  
Sam gave Dean a card, before the two crossed the street and approached the Impala. "I dunno Dean," he stated, causing Dean to stop and look up at him. "Maybe there's nothing here. Maybe Joey had an accident and got his head cut off."

Dean shook his head. The brothers looked like they were police officers, with the badges and everything. "So what... what explains the gash on Carli's stomach? Just a coincidence?"  
Sam didn't know what to say to that. "I mean, come on... Carli was in the cemetery at night when she was attacked. Anyone could've done that to her. And since it was dark, who knows- maybe a kid running around with a knife got her."  
"And kids run around with knives these days?" Dean questioned, the two brothers now standing on the opposite side of the car. "Look, I know we have hardly any evidence, but I know there's something going on around here. Why would Joey suddenly die after saying he needed help?"

Sam let out a sigh, before he ran a hand through his hair. his older brother did have a point. "Fine..." he whispered, causing Dean to look at him. "Lets catch up with some more locals."  
Dean gave a smile as he climbed in behind the steering wheel, while his brother got in the front passenger seat beside him. Putting the keys into the ignition, Dean then put his foot on the gas, causing the Impala to pull out onto the road.  
"So... where do propose we go?" Sam asked, as he propped his elbow against the window. He then held onto the handle above the window, before he turned to look at his older brother.

Dean gave a smirk, before he tore his eyes off the road and glanced over at Sam. "Where else?" he asked, "the diner seems like a good place to me."  
And Sam knew why. If chicks were working there, then most definitely that was the reason why. Sam knew his brother too well. I guess that's what happened when you travelled around with the guy for over a year, with only the two of you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked through the glass doors of the local diner, and found the place was crawling with people.  
"I'll go find us somewhere to sit," Dean said quickly, before he disappeared amongst the people, leaving Sam on his own.  
"And I guess that leaves me with asking all the questions," he sighed, as he dropped his arms by his sides. I guess the first person to ask was probably one of the waiters, because well, they sometimes did hear the problems of others.  
Sam moved in the direction of the counter, where a woman in her fourties stood behind the cash register. Obviously this was one of the busiest days for the place, seeing as how it was bustling with people.

"Hi," Sam greeted, as he stopped in front of the counter, and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets.  
The woman gave Sam a warm smile. "What can I do for ya hon?" she questioned, as she leaned against the counter for some support. the woman was wearing a light pink shirt, a long, navy blue skirt with a matching apron over the top. A tag sat just above her breast, with the name 'Beth' written on it.  
"Hey uh, I was wondering if the rumors around here were true."  
The lady known as Beth pulled her head back and gave a laugh. "Hon, you mean the one about the cemetery?" she asked, and getting a nod from Sam, she then let out a sigh. "Well, from what I hear, they're true."

"So people do end up dying after going to the cemetery at night?" Sam continued, the questions still coming.  
Beth nodded her. "Boy, you thinking of going over there?" she asked, her voice becoming very stern.  
Sam shook his head. "Of course not. My friends were thinking of going there tonight, but I might as well warn 'em." Being a hunter, you had to learn how to lie through your teeth- to anyone. The cops, locals- anyone you came across just to get the information you needed to help you destroy anything supernatural.  
"Listen here though," Beth stated, as she dropped her voice down to a whisper. Sam leaned forward, just to hear what she had to say. "I've been hearing about a headless rider that supposedly 'haunts' the cemetery at night. But seriously, who made up that crap? Don't ask me hon. There's no such thing as a headless rider."

Sam gave Beth a weak smile, and a nod of acknowledgment. "Thanks," he muttered, before he turned his back on her. Now all he had to do was find Dean.  
"Hey Sam."  
Upon hearing his name, Sam turned around, and found that Carli was standing right in front of him, dressed in the same attire as the day before, except she was wearing a black band t-shirt, with AC/DC written across the front.  
"Oh, uhh... hey Carli," Sam greeted, giving the girl an uneasy smile. He then shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Have you uhh... seen Dean?"  
Carli shook her head. "Sorry, but no..." she apologised, before she gave the younger brother a small smile. "So are we still going to the cemetery tonight?"

Sam, who had taken his eyes off her for a split second, looked down at Carli, his bluey green eyes connecting with hers. "If you're still up to it," he answered, before Dean appeared beside the two of them, out of nowhere.  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, causing both Carli and Sam to look at him.  
Carli quickly cleared her throat and looked at him. "No- of course not. Sam was just asking me where you were," she stated, causing Dean to loft a brow and then look at his younger sibling.  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. "You were right," he mumbled, just loud enough for Dean to hear, and quiet enough for Carli not to hear it.

Dean gave a smirk. "Like they always say, the oldest is always right."  
"How about no?" Dean turned and looked at Carli, forgetting for a split second that she was there. "The eldest isn't always right. That is so wrong! What happens if the youngest knew more than the eldest ever did?"  
Where did that come from? Sam stiffled a laugh as Dean stood there, speechless.  
"uhh... how about no? The eldest always knows more than the youngest," Dean retorted, and before he could say anything else, Sam intervened and stood between the two.  
"We'll pick you up at about eleven okay?" With a nod of her head, Carli disappeared out of the diner, leaving the two brothers alone.

"What was that for?" Dean demanded, as he reached up and slapped Sam across the back of the head. "She was asking for it!"  
"Why did you have to pick a fight?"  
"She started it!" Dean argued, causing Sam to wave his hand and turned his back on him, before he headed in the direction of the doors. "Hey! And don't you turn your back on me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop outside the Yosemite Village cemetery. It was now eleven o'clock at night, so it was very hard to see anything that moved. Luckily, the headlights of the Impala were on, giving Dean, Sam and Carli a clear view of what was ahead of them.  
Dean climbed out of his car, followed by Sam and Carli. Mist had formed close to the ground, so it was hard to see if they stepped on something. It also gave off an eerie feeling, as if someone or something was waiting for them in the dark. Dean walked around to the trunk of his car, while Carli stood with Sam at the hood, pretty much terrified to death.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid," Sam said to her calmly, as Carli held onto his jacket tightly. "I'd be scared too if I got attacked by something I couldn't see." Not exactly true. Sam did get scared of things, but he ended up destroying them in the end. Well actually, he was scared of clowns. Dean still bugged him about it to this very day. Apparently he got scared everytime the clown came onto the television when he was younger.  
"It's not that," Carli said quietly, as she let go of his jacket and took a step back. Looking up at him, she continued: "I sorta have a fear of the dark. Not inside, only outside because you never know what could be out there."  
"Do you really sweetheart?" Dean asked, as he walked around to the front of his car, carrying a shovel, a box of matches and a packet of salt. He also had a smug smirk on his face, seeing as how Carli was so scared.

Carli placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Well, at least I decided to come out here to face my fear," she said, before she quickly looked away. Seeing a shadow move against the light from the headlights, Carli shook her head, thinking she was seeing something.  
"So you jumped at the chance to face your fear?" questioned Dean, as he stuck the end of the shovel into the ground, before he leaned against it.  
Carli immediately crossed her arms over her chest, as soon as Dean began to look her up and down. "Well, how else am I supposed to face my fears? Just sit around and be afraid for the rest of my life?"

She did have a point. Why would you just wanna sit around and be scared of something- when you could overcome it? Hearing a noise, Sam turned his back on Dean and Carli, to face the cemetery. "Did you hear that?" he asked, not turning to look at the two.  
Carli looked left to right, obviously scared out of her mind. She quickly grabbed the thing closest to her, which happened to be Dean. But before Dean could even make a remark, something hard made contact with Carli, yanking her away from him.

The sound of a galloping horse could be heard as Carli made contact with the ground. Painfully wiping the dust from her eyes and the dirt from her face, Carli rose to her feet and watched as a horse- which she could see through, galloped in circles around Dean's Impala, with a headless rider sitting on its back.  
"Sam! The shovel! He's after the shovel, matches and salt!" Carli cried out, as she began to run in the direction of where the headlights of the car were shining.  
Sam watched carefully as the Headless Horseman galloped around him, his older brother and the Impala. The two brothers quickly ducked down as an axe appeared in the rider's hand, and he swung it at them, narrowly missing them. Grabbing the shovel from Dean, Sam threw it away in Carli's direction, where the metal point stuck well into the ground. He then threw the box of matches and packet of salt, which landed nearby.

Rising to his feet, Dean pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at the Headless Horseman. Pulling the trigger, a round of rocksalt flew, but it whizzed past the horse, and as it made contact with the bark of a tree, the bullet exploded. "It's too quick!" he cried, as his hand followed the horse around the car, with his finger still on the trigger. He and Sam were forced to duck down again when the Headless Horseman swung at them with its axe. "Where's Carli!?" Dean asked Sam, as he looked up at him.  
Sam looked over his shoulder and noticed that Carli had begun digging up a grave. "She's found the Horseman's grave," he whispered in reply. Had she done that before? There was no time to think about it.  
Upon sensing something, the horse stopped galloping, and it reared. The two Winchester brothers watched as the horse turned away from them, and began to gallop towards Carli.

"Carli!" Sam cried, as he and Dean quickly jumped to their feet. The two ran forward, and as they did so, Dean shot at the two ghosts with his pistol. That was before the horse turned around and turned on them.  
As the horse galloped towards them, Dean pushed Sam out of its path, causing Sam to lose his footing and fall to the ground. He looked up just in time to see the Headless Horseman swipe at Dean with its axe, causing him to fall backwards, and blood to fly.  
"Dean!" yelled Sam, as he got to his feet. He was about to run forward, but something stopped him. Hearing Carli call him, he turned around, and saw that she hadn't even removed the top layer of soil yet!

Knowing what to do, Sam turned around and ran towards Carli, where he grabbed the shovel from her and began to dig. "Carli! Grab my pistol!" he said, as a dirt pile began to form off to one of the sides of the grave.  
Doing as she was told, Carli ran over to Sam and pulled the pistol that was on his belt. Aiming at the Headless Horseman, she pulled the trigger, just before the horse was about to land on top of Dean. The horse reared in pain as the round of rocksalt hit it, and it took a few steps back away from him.  
Carli was about to run forward and help Dean get away, but she knew the only way to save him from the Headless Horseman was to destroy his head- which should be in the grave Sam was digging up.

Sam dug as quickly as he could- soil was flying in every direction over his shoulder. All he knew was that below the dirt that he was currently digging up had a coffin down below, with maybe the head or the body of the Headless Horseman inside. Hearing a strange noise, he turned around, still holding the shovel in his hands. He watched with horror as the Headless Horseman jumped down from the saddle of his horse, and began to stride towards Dean, who could hardly even sit up. "Dean!"

Dean gave a groan as he tried to get to his feet. Painfully looking up, he watched as the Headless Horseman strided towards him, with the axe by his side. He quickly rolled to the side as the Headless Horseman brought the axe down, and it just missed his body. But, the next time he wasn't so lucky. Pulling the axe from the ground, the Horseman held onto the metal point, before he struck Dean with the handle- causing more blood to fly. Waiting for the Horseman to strike again, Dean quickly rolled away, leaving a trail of blood. Luckily something had drawn the Horseman's attention or else he would've been finished.  
Hearing a strange noise, Dean looked up, and realised that Sam must have struck the wood of the coffin.

"Sam! Destroy that thing!"  
Sam looked up at his older brother, and noticed that the Horseman was striding towards him and Carli. Carli shot at the Horseman numerous of times, until the pistol was out of rocksalt. "Sam! I'm out of rocksalt!" she exclaimed, before she ran over to him, and the grave that he had dug up. How did Carli know about rocksalt?  
Using the metal tip of the shovel, Sam opened the coffin, where only a head lay. Carli couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ripped open the small packet of salt, before she began to cover the shrivelled head with salt. Discarding the packet, she opened the box of matches before she lit one up. Giving a smirk, she threw the match into the coffin, causing the head to go up in flames. "Die, you stupid son of a bitch..." she whispered.

Hearing a cry, Sam and Carli turned away from the coffin and watched as the horse of the Horseman suddenly disappeared. With a scream, the Headless Horseman also disappeared, along with the bloody axe in his hand.  
As soon as the Headless Horseman had disappeared, Sam ran towards his older brother, who lay on the ground in a pool of blood. "Dean!? Dean! Can you hear me!?" Sam cried, as he fell to his knees and lifted his brother onto his lap. Tears welled up in his eyes when there was no reply. As soon as a single tear began to roll down his cheek, he heard a long, low groan come from his brother, and he coughed.  
"I'm alright Sammy," Dean whispered, as he opened his eyes. The only way for him to sit up was with the help of his brother. "It takes more than an axe to get rid of me."

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Carli asked, as she rushed over to Sam's side. Noticing a pool of blood, Carli knew that Dean wasn't alright. "Maybe we should get you in the car," she suggested, as she and Sam helped Dean to his feet. Draping Dean's arm over her shoulder, Carli and Sam helped Dean walk over to the Impala, where they put him on the backseat.  
"Thanks so much for helping," Sam thanked, as Carli handed him back his pistol. "We're totally grateful."  
Carli gave a weak smile. "I was glad to help," she said, before she looked at Dean, and then back up at Sam. "Are you two by any chance related to John Winchester?" she asked. It was a chance she was willing to take.

Dean looked at Carli oddly before he cocked an eyebrow. "You know him?" How did she know their father?  
Carli shook her head. "I met him once when I was out on the road," she answered, "but I must say- I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance when I first met you two."  
"So in other words... you hunt supernatural things like us?" asked Sam, getting down to the point. No wonder why Carli jumped at the chance to help them out- and know about rocksalt and how to use a pistol. Carli nodded her head as Sam continued: "And that's the reason you came here? Because of the Headless Horseman?" He couldn't help but feel used. Carli knew exactly who he and his brother were from the start, and she knew that they were heading in the same direction as her.

Carli gave a sigh before she looked down at the ground and began to shift her feet. "Listen, I'm sorry if you feel used," she began, as if she had read Sam's mind. "But I was scared. I thought I was the only who hunted supernatural things. That was until I met John and he told me that he had two sons around my age that hunted abnormal things too."  
"Freak," Dean stated, giving a cheeky smile.  
Carli couldn't help but look at Dean and smile. But her smile soon faded when Sam handed her a yellowed piece of paper- which happened to be an old newspaper article. "This is about your family- isn't it?" Sam questioned, as Carli began to scrunch up the piece of paper. It wasn't long before it had been ripped to pieces. Ever since Carli came to their motel room the night before, he decided to look her up on the internet, and it only made it much more confusing than before.

"I had a dream," Carli stated, as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "All I wanted was a normal life. I dreamt of going to uni (university) in Australia, until the accident. When we moved, I wanted to go to college, but I gave that up for my older sister. That was her dream. But who was I kidding? I wanted to be a journalist, but now I can't. I have nothing- no family, no friends- nothing. And why? Because of a stupid demon!"

Sam and Dean watched as Carli kicked the ground with her foot, causing dirt ot fly. "So a demon killed your family?" asked Dean, as tears rolled down Carli's cheeks.  
"No! It destroyed my family!" Sniffling, Carli collapsed onto the ground. "I lived in Australia up until I was eighteen. I had a loving family- a dad, a mum, an older sister, and a younger sister. But that all changed one fateful day. My little sister was killed in a freak accident, which resulted in my family moving to New Jersey. No one could get over it. My sister was thinking about quitting school, and I was barely passing. Everything was like that until the weekend before my older sister started college. I decided to take a shower, and while I was doing so, everything fell apart. I got the biggest fright of my life when my older sister entered the bathroom, her hands covered in blood. Her eyes glowed, and I could never forget the look in her eyes. As soon as I got out of the shower, I searched for my mum and dad, and my sister, and I found them all dead- throats slit, lying on the beds in their bedrooms."

Sam didn't know what to say- nothing could make Carli feel any better. Grabbing her small frame, he lifted her to her feet. "We have no one either," he said, glancing over at Dean. "Our mom died when I was a baby. Our dad's off on a hunting trip and we haven't had any contact with him. It's only us."  
Carli wiped her eyes, and sniffled again. "I guess your family history is worse than mine," she stated.  
Dean shook his head. "It is bad, but not as bad as yours," he said, "like Sammy said, our mom died when we were young. Dad found her on the ceiling, and she erupted into flames. We were then trained to hunt things, because dad was determined to find the thing that killed mom."  
Sam grabbed Carli's arms and held her small figure in front of him. "Why don't you join us? You are one of us in fact, and we'd love to have you come along with us."

Carli wiped her eyes again. "I dunno..." she whispered, looking around. "Only if you really want me to."  
Sam gave a smile as he let go of Carli. "Of course we do! Don't we Dean?"  
Dean looked at his younger brother as if he'd grown two heads or something like that. "I guess... but I don't wanna hear anymore crying when we get out onto the road."  
Carli gave a smile as she walked over to the passenger side of the Impala and jumped into the front seat. Sam jumped into the driver's seat next to her, where he placed the keys into the ignition. Hearing the roar of the engine, Sam turned the Impala out onto the road.

* * *

_  
Okay, I'm so glad I made this chapter longer! When I first posted this, I was unhappy with how short it was, so I'm glad I made it longer than before. Anyway, for those wanting to know, I'm writing with both the Australian/ English and American grammar. When any American speak, for example, Sam and Dean, I write 'neighbor' and 'mom.' But when it comes to Carli, see as how she's Australian, I write 'neighbour' and 'mum.' I know it's a bit weird, but you know- I wanna keep things as if they were really speaking it. Oh yeah, Carli's a middle child, or should I say, 'was' a middle child. Her family wasn't attacked by the yellow-eyed demon that killed Mary and Jess, but another sort of demon... anyway, if you haven't already, please R&R!_


	3. Sam Meets Sam PT 1

_Prologue: Dean and Sam are leaving California, after they helped a girl, around their age, destroy The Headless Horseman. Stopping in Tonopah for lunch, they realise something isn't as it seems. Different men from different families have been disappearing, and never returning. After visiting a house that had been broken into, with the husband gone, the three decide to snoop around, to find another girl with the same ambition. Also, upon meeting the girl with the same ambition, memories of Jessica come back to haunt Sam. Will he be able to get over her? Why have only men been disappearing? Does that mean the Winchester brothers are in danger?_

**Sam Meets Sam PT.1**

Sam sat in the driver's seat of Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala, with a girl he and Dean had met the day or so ago named Carli Anderson. After the two brothers helped her destroy The Headless Horseman in Yosemite Village, she decided to join the two brothers on their adventures. Apparently, she was a hunter just like themselves, and she had met their father, John.  
Dean lay on the back seat of his car, groaning every once and a while. You see, the ghost of the Headless Horseman had struck him a few times with an axe, and he now looked terrible. Bruises outlined his body, as did a couple of gashes and cuts. Hearing the faint sound of music coming somewhere from the inside of his car, Dean forced himself to sit up. "Turn it off!" he demanded.

_I got my first real six string..._

"I said turn it off!" Dean demanded again, but he didn't hear a reply. God, it was his car, so it was his rules! He wasn't going to allow for some- some crap to be heard in his beautiful car, not ever! Not even if whoever it was playing the crap music couldn't hear him. If Dean said no once, he was never going to repeat himself.

_...bought it at the five and dime...  
_  
With the music still playing throughout his car, Dean finally realised where it was coming from. Small, white headphones were in Carli's ears, which were connected to a blue iPOD. Knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, Dean suddenly reached forward and yanked the headphones from Carli's ears, surprising her and causing her to jump slightly.  
Turning around, Carli's hazel green eyes made contact with Dean. "What?" she asked, wanting to know why Dean pulled her headphones out. She then jumped slightly again as Dean began to pull her iPOD towards him, by the cord of the headphones. "Wait- what was that for?" Carli questioned, as she watched Dean shove her iPOD into one of his pockets.  
Dean gave her a smirk as he carefully lowered his injured body back onto the backseat, wincing as he did so. "You didn't turn it off when I asked you to," he answered, before letting out an inward sigh. The pain from the injuries he had sustained was killing him- he needed painkillers or something to ease it.

Turning away from Dean, Carli crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. Who did he think he was? He wasn't God! Letting out a sigh, Carli then turned to Sam, who kept his eyes on the road. The car just passed a sign, clearly saying that they were out of California. "Is your brother always like this?" she asked him, "mean, rude and grumpy?" Hopefully he wasn't, or else Carli wasn't going to survive being with Dean twenty four seven.  
Sam gave a sigh and he nodded his head. Well, Dean wasn't really. Once Dean warmed up to people, he'd actually showed some emotions. Sam had only seen it happen a few times- actually, make that a lot. Ever since the brothers had been reunited for their 'roadtrip,' Dean's protectiveness of Sam grew and you could clearly see it. So much for someone with a wall built around his heart. "Feel some sympathy for me. I'm related to him," he said finally, causing Dean to slowly, yet painfully, sit up and then punch him in the arm. Sam then glanced over at Carli, and he noticed large scratch marks where the Horseman had grabbed her by her tank top the night before. "Are you alright? Those marks look pretty bad."

Carli looked down at herself and she blushed a light shade of pink. When the Horseman had grabbed her, his fingers had broken the skin on her chest, just above her breasts. Blood had appeared, but luckily it had all dried out, and now they looked like huge, ugly scars. "I'm fine..." she stated, before she looked back at Sam. "I'm really glad that we destroyed the Headless Horseman. Who knows what could've happened if we hadn't." Hearing what Carli had just said, a thought came to Sam's mind.  
Sam gave a smile. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, as a sign on the side of the road loomed ahead. Tonopah: 11 Miles.  
Carli looked at Sam oddly, before she nodded her head. "Go ahead, shoot." What did he want to ask her? The two brothers knew what had happened to her family- what else did they want to know about her?

"Can you tell me about the day- after your family died?" Sam questioned, before an awkward silence fell between him, Carli and Dean. Was Carli going to tell the Winchester brothers the story? Or was she going to back out?  
Hearing his younger brother's question, Dean sat up, also wanting to hear the story.

Carli fought back tears as she faced both Dean and Sam. She then took a deep breath before she began. "My sister had died in a freak accident like I had told you before," she said, her eyes connecting with both Sam and Dean's, "but in reality, she had been killed by a demon. I was home alone and I found her bloodied body in her room. It was shocking. As soon as my parents found out, they believed it was me at one stage. But when the police checked the place out, they couldn't figure out what had caused her death, so we moved to New Jersey. When I found the rest of my family dead, I moved as far away as I could. I just... could never go back to the place where my family had died. So I left. As soon as I hit the road, I met John. He seemed to understand what I had been through. He explained to me about the supernatural beings, and that's when I began to believe. He also told me that he had two sons around my age that hunted supernatural things as well, and he recommended that I should meet up with you guys. I guess it was a good thing that I did meet you."

Sam now felt terrible. How could Carli's own family blame her for something like that? For killing her own sister? That was inhuman... they were her family after all! "So in other words, you knew what we were doing in Yosemite Village?" he asked, trying to hide his guilty feelings. The Impala passed another sign, but with this one saying: Welcome to Tonopah. He also couldn't help but feel used, like he had felt when he and Dean had first met Carli.  
"John told me that his eldest son drove around in a black '67 Chevy Impala," Carli explained, "and he also said that he'd jump at the chance to pick up a pretty girl like myself." Carli couldn't help but smile at what John had said about her. She didn't find herself pretty, but if someone else did, she didn't mind hearing a comment once in a while.

Sam gave a laugh as Dean let out a sigh. I guess that now meant it wasn't a coincidence that he had picked her up from the side of the road. And as per usual, his father knew him well. Of course he couldn't pass an opportunity of helping an attractive girl- even if that attractive girl was Carli... okay, he had to admit, he thought she attractive. But nothing else. She was nothing else than attractive, and someone that impressed him deeply with her skills and personality.  
"So you saw the demon while you were taking a shower?" questioned Dean, quickly changing the subject. "I can understand why it was scared."  
Carli didn't know whether Dean was talking about herself, or the water. So, she just took it as an insult. "So you're insulting me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Dean.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders, causing Carli to let out a sigh before turning back to face the front. "So... what about you guys?" she asked, trying to forget about Dean's insult. "How long have you been looking for your father?"

"Ever since Dean appeared on my doorstep one night," answered Sam, as he glanced at Carli, "which was about a year ago." The same night that Sam's girlfriend Jess had been killed...  
Dean gave a sigh. "Okay, I admit, I needed help from my little brother," he said, "it was just that dad hadn't contacted me at all, and he'd disappeared for weeks." Hearing Dean say that about him, Sam couldn't help but give an inward smile. He knew that came from the bottom of his older brother's heart, even if he didn't admit it.

His thoughts quickly changed, because it made Sam remember things. He hated hearing what Dean was telling Carli. It just seemed that their dad was running away from them, as if he didn't want to be found. Why would he do such a thing? I wouldn't know. "We're here," he said, quickly changing the subject, like Dean had done minutes earlier.  
Dean looked out the window, and he saw a small diner. "Let's stop there!" he exclaimed, causing Sam to slam on the brakes. Great... Quickly regaining his composure, Sam turned the Impala off the busy road, and into the carpark of the small diner.

"It just has to be raining," Carli stated sarcastically, as she jumped out of the car. It was as if a cloud full of rain had followed the trio across state, and then decided to let it all out as soon as they got out of the car. Shutting her door, Carli quickly opened one of the back doors and she helped Dean out of his car, only with the help of Sam of course. "Just great..." Dean hated getting help from Sam, let alone Carli. He hated being useless, a burden.  
Sam and Carli half carried Dean into the cafe, where they placed him in a booth in the back corner of the diner. As soon as they had placed Dean on the seat, Sam went back out to Dean's car to grab Carli's duffel bag.

"Now would you look at you," stated Carli, smirking at Dean's current state. He looked horrible. His skin were different shades of blue and purple, and cuts and gashes were everywhere.  
Dean looked down at himself, before he looked up at Carli, who took a seat across from him. "What?" he asked, clearly not understanding. "I can't say much about yourself. You look shocking..." I guess you could say that Dean was used to seeing himself injured. That was just one of the perks of being a hunter.  
Carli couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And how do I look bad?" she repeated. "I'm not the one who can hardly walk!"

Dean gave Carli that irresistible smirk, but of course, she resisted. "Your make-up's running," he said, before he shook his head, causing water to fly.  
Carli gave Dean a disgusted look as water flew in her direction, splattering across her face. Before she could even yell at Dean, Sam reentered the cafe, holding her duffel bag. "Here ya go," he said, handing it to her. Carli gratefully took the bag from him and thanked him silently, before she placed it on the table in front of her. She quickly opened it, and she pulled out a few items.

"Here ya go," she said, handing Sam one of the items, which happened to be some sort of cream. "It's for your gashes."  
Sam thanked Carli quietly before he pulled the lid off and began to rub the cream onto his injuries. He had obtained most of them from when he had been digging the grave belonging to the Headless Horseman. Carli then slowly turned to Dean, who was watching her carefully. "Anything for me?" he asked, pretending to sound sad.

Carli gave a sigh. "Yes there is, even though it is unfortunate that we have to see you live," she said, as she grabbed a long roll of bandage from her bag. Climbing over Sam, Carli then moved to sit next to Dean on the other side of the table. Dean's right shoulder was bleeding very badly, and the blood was now coming through his shirt and jacket. His lip was also cut, and his left eye was bruised. Who knows where else he was hurt.

"You're gonna have to take your top off," Carli said, as she moved her legs so then she could kneel.  
"Isn't this a little sudden?" Dean joked, giving a cheeky smirk as he began to take off his jacket. Before too long he had taken his blood stained jacket and shirt off. "Like what you see?"  
This time, Carli stopped herself from flushing. She then unravelled the roll of bandage, before placing it onto the table in front of her and grabbing a cloth. "Well, I most certainly am impressed."

Sam couldn't take it much longer. He couldn't stand seeing couples, even if Dean and Carli hadn't even hooked up, or weren't even going out. Whenever he saw couples, it always reminded him of his life with Jess, which was now long gone. Quickly jumping to his feet, Sam headed towards the counter, ready to order on behalf of the three of them, not caring what Dean or Carli wanted. Hopefully, Carli was like Dean. he could eat anything- well, almost anything.  
"Seriously, if you hadn't tried to take on the Headless Horseman by yourself, then you would've been okay," said Carli, as she grabbed the cloth and began to clean one of Dean's wounds. Once she had finished that, she began to wrap the bandage around his shoulder, and also the top of his chest, so then it wouldn't slip off.  
"Like you're a professional," Dean said with sarcasm, as Carli tied the bandage.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Carli said sarcastically, as she purposely applied pressure to the newly bandaged spot. Hearing a groan from Dean, she knew that she had hurt him. "Now hold still," she continued, as she began to clean the cut on his lip.  
"Ow!" Dean exclaimed, as he pulled his head away from Carli's hands. "That hurts, woman!"  
Carli slapped Dean's right arm, causing him to cringe. "No pain, no game," she stated simply, before she gently grabbed his chin, causing him to face her. Placing some cream onto Dean's bottom lip, she then looked down at his abdomen. "Anywhere else?"

Dean looked down. His lower abdomen was killing him, and that was the reason it killed him to walk. But there was no blood, so it was hard to tell. Dean shook his head as Carli rose to her feet. "Now, did that kill you?" she asked, before she began to pack up the things that were now spread across the table.  
Dean shook his head once again. "You could've been a lot nicer," he stated, " 'cos well, I'm not gonna owe ya anything."  
Carli didn't wanna hear it. She never helped someone just so then they could repay her. That wasn't what it was about. She simply turned away from him and faced Sam, who was walking over to them, holding a couple of flyers in his hands. "Check this out," he said, handing two different flyers to Carli and Dean.  
"What about it?" asked Dean, as Sam and Carli sat down across from him.

"Fifteen men have been disappearing over the last two months," Sam continued, as he looked at the flyers in his hands. "None of them have been found."  
"Maybe it's a maneniser," Carli suggested, causing the two brothers to look at her weirdly. "What?"  
"That's not even a word," Sam stated, lofting an eyebrow at her.  
"I know," said Carli, "but it's the opposite to womaniser," she continued, looking in Dean's direction.  
"How about we look further into it tomorrow?" Dean suggested, as he stretched his arms. "And in the meantime we can find a place to crash for the night."  
Carli glanced outside, before she looked at Sam. It was still raining, and it had grown unbelievably dark, considering it was the middle of the day. "Aren't we eating?" she asked, as a waitress walked towards them, holding three plates of food. A smile appeared on her lips as she noticed that Dean didn't have a shirt on.  
A smile appeared on Dean's face as he watched the waitress, before he looked down at the plate of food that she had placed in front of him. "I guess we can stay for a while."

Carli rolled her eyes. Dean was definitely a player, and had a wondering eye. Not someone you'd want to get into a relationship with, because well... he'd never keep his eyes on the one person that mattered.  
"I think you should put your shirt back on," Sam suggested, causing Dean to look up at him. "You could cause a scene." Not really, considering that the diner was empty, except for them. The waitress had also disappeared again, but as she walked away, she couldn't help but cast a glance over at Dean.  
"Why? Carli's enjoying what she's seeing," Dean answered, causing his younger brother to sigh loudly.  
"Even though no one's in here, I still think it's best if you put your shirt back on," Sam continued, as he watched his older brother sigh before he picked the shirt off the seat beside him, before throwing it over his head.

After hearing what Sam had said, Carli quickly climbed over him again, and she walked over to the counter, where she bought the newspaper. "This should answer all our questions," she said, as she lay the newspaper down in front of the two brothers. Flicking through the pages, she soon found what they were looking for. "A man went missing just this morning," she read aloud, "and there was no trace whatsoever of a break in."  
"We might be facing a demon again, a shapeshifter, or maybe a ghost," Sam suggested, before he read the entire article. He then turned to Dean, who was eating his lunch. "Anything like that in dad's journal?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. If you'd like to check, it's in the car."  
"Maybe you guys should let me handle this," Carli said suddenly, as she closed the newspaper and folded it up. "Whatever this thing is, it's after men. And you guys fit the description perfectly."  
"We'll be right," Dean assured her, "how about we go check that place out?"  
"We have to look the part," replied Sam, "or else we'll figure out nothing."  
"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked, but he knew full well what his brother had meant. They had done it once, and now they were to do it again. And Dean hated it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just great," said Dean, as he, Sam and Carli left a shop. "Suits are so not my thing."  
Both Sam and Dean were wearing white, long sleeved shirts, black pants, shoes, ties and a black jacket. The last time the two had worn suits, was when a plane had crashed, and they needed to look at the wreckage, which was locked in a warehouse. So, dressing up in suits and posing as Homeland Security Agents, the two brothers got in and found the information they needed. The plane crash was caused by a ghost known as the Phantom Traveller, and they managed to destroy it.

"Like you guys can say much," said Carli, as she pulled at her tie. "I feel like Agent Scully from The X-Files." As you'd guessed, Carli didn't like wearing a tie. Not because she hated wearing things around her neck, but because she'd never worn one in her life. Going to a public school in Australia, they never had to wear ties, and well, she never had a job that required her to wear one.  
The two brothers looked at Carli. She wore exactly the same clothes as they did, except they were made to be worn by females. You could tell be the way she was standing that she was uncomfortable in the clothes she was now wearing.  
"Just don't think about the clothes you're wearing," said Sam, as he and Carli helped Dean walk towards the Impala. Opening one of the backdoors, they then helped him inside. Dean could now walk, but it hurt him badly to do so, so he still needed help from Carli and Sam.  
"So what... we pretend we're naked?" Dean questioned, as he painfully looked up at his younger brother.

Deciding to ignore his brother's question, Sam turned to Carli. "Have we got the address?" he asked her, as Carli shut the door behind Dean, before opening the front passenger door and climbing inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Sam had already gotten in behind the steering wheel.  
Carli nodded her head. She handed a small piece of paper to Sam, before he put the keys into the ignition and put his foot on the gas. It wasn't long before the sky above them began to darken a lot more than before, not only because of the weather, but also because of the time.

"What's with the weather?" Sam asked no one in particular, as he drove the Impala down the central road. "I can hardly see a thing."  
Rain pelted down against the windscreen and windows of Dean's Impala, causing Sam to put on the windshield wipers. Carli looked out the window as Sam drove the car down another street, lined by houses. "Why do we have to do this at night?" she questioned, as the Impala rolled to a stop. " 'cos it always freaks me out."  
Sam pulled the keys out of ignition and tossed them to Dean, who easily caught them, before he turned to Carli. "Because that's when everything comes out to play," he answered, as he got out of the car and locked the door behind him.  
"Is this it?" Dean asked, as he managed to pull himself out of his car. The three now stood in the pouring rain, in front of a single storeyed house.  
Sam placed the piece of paper with the address in one of his pockets. "This is it," he said, as he and Carli walked up to the front porch, with Dean slowly following alone behind. As soon as Sam reached out and pressed the doorbell, Dean hunched over and grabbed his stomach out of pain.  
"We have to be quick," Carli told Sam, just before the front door opened.

"Can I help you?" a lady in her early thirties asked, looking between the three. She had lovely, curly, chestnut hair, and honey coloured eyes, which appeared to pierce through anything.  
"My name is Detective Wilson, and these are Detectives Teague and Hudson. We've been sent over here from Las Vegas after the disappearance of your husband. Do you mind if we come in?" asked Dean, who managed to stand up straight moments before the lady had opened the door.

The lady nodded her head. You could tell by her eyes that she had been crying a lot, and by the handkerchief in one of her hands. Opening the door wide, the lady allowed the three hunters inside her quiet home.  
The entire house was very dark, with only a few lights on. It gave everything a very eerie feeling, as though the place was... haunted. Sam could sense that something had been in there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it- yet.  
"So what happened before your husband disappeared?" he asked politely, looking at the lady as she led him, Dean and Carli through the front hallway.  
"My husband came home from work," she said, "he works late shift."  
The lady led the three past the kitchen, and into the loungeroom, which appeared to be the darkest room of all. The roo had to two, large sofas, along with a couple of arm chairs. A widescreen TV stood to one side of the room, while a hallway was on the other side.  
"Did he act differently in any sort of way?" asked Dean, before he began to groan. The pain in his lower abdomen was excruciating.  
The lady was about to answer his question, but she didn't, seeing Dean's current condition. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly, as Carli rushed to Dean's side and helped him to stand.

"He's fine. He's just recovering from a broken rib cage, which he got from trying to stop a mass murderer," Carli lied, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
"Do you mind if I have a look around?" Sam asked, changing the subject, and causing the lady to turn in his direction. Earning a nod from her, Sam saw, from the corner of his eye, a shadow move quickly throughout the house. "Thanks." Maybe that had been the thing that had caused the disappearance of her husband.  
Sam quickly walked through the loungeroom, which was connected to a wooden decking outside. _What could have caused it? _he asked himself, as he walked down the hallway, which was also connected to the loungeroom.. Suddenly, seeing the same shadow he had seen move earlier, he knew that he, Dean and Carli weren't the only ones in the house. Seeing the shadow move again, but this time into a different room, he decided that he wanted to find out what it was, and what it was doing in the house.

Sam ran down the dark hallway, trying to follow the moving shadow. Seeing it disappear into a small room, he ran after it, and before he knew it, he found himself standing in the bathroom, which had a small window above the toilet. _Where could it have gone?_ Feeling a small breeze, Sam looked up, and realised that the small window above the toilet was open. The shadow had escaped through the small window above the toilet. Without hesitation, Sam jumped onto the toilet, and grabbed the ledge of the window, before hoisting himself into the air.

* * *

_  
I'm am so glad I've found the time to edit this fic. I particularly thought this episode needed editing, because I thought it was too short, and a bit lame. So, thank god I began to go over it. Anyway, I've got a few things to explain. Well, because I'm an Aussie, I'll be writing the speed and distance in kilometres instead of miles, because well, that's how we write it over here in Australia. If, in any part of the story they pass a sign, it will definitely be written in miles, because the show is set in America. When I write though, everything will be written in kilometres. Also when I write, I will also be using Australian/ English grammar. Only in spoken dialogue will I be using the American grammar._


	4. Sam Meets Sam PT 2

_Prologue: Dean and Sam are leaving California, after they helped a girl, around their age, destroy The Headless Horseman. Stopping in Tonopah for lunch, they realise something isn't as it seems. Different men from different families have been disappearing, and never returning. After visiting a house that had been broken into, with the husband gone, the three decide to snoop around, to find another girl with the same ambition. Also, upon meeting the girl with the same ambition, memories of Jessica come back to haunt Sam. Will he be able to get over her? Why have only men been disappearing? Does that mean the Winchester brothers are in danger?_

**Sam Meets Sam PT.2**

"You two look awfully young to be detectives," the lady stated, (whose name was Hilary) as she watched Dean pace around the loungeroom.  
Dean looked up at Hilary and gave her a cheeky grin. "We get that a lot," he stated, before an idea came into mind. He could really go for a beer right now. "Uhh... do have anything I can drink? I can't really work when I feel dehydrated."  
The lady gave a small smile. "What would you like?"  
"A cold beer if you don't mind," Dean answered, and that sent Hilary into the kitchen nearby.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Carli demanded quietly, as she approached Dean, who looked up at her with the same cheeky grin he gave the lady. Looking like that, it was hard for Carli to stay angry with him. "We're supposed to be detectives- remember?" She did have a point. If they were going to impersonate detectives, they might as well acted like some. Not like someone who just wanted free beer or free food.

"Might as well have some fun while we're 'investigating'," Dean replied, just before Hilary returned, with a bottle of beer in her hand. Giving the bottle of beer to Dean, he then opened it and took a swig. To Dean, beer was like heaven. And gorgeous girls, and sex and...  
Hilary turned to Carli, giving her a smile and breaking Dean from his thoughts. "What would you like?" she asked kindly, looking Carli directly in the eyes, which sorta freaked Carli out.  
Carli waved her hands in the air in front of her, signalling she didn't want anything. "I'm fine thank you," she said. Beer really wasn't her sort of thing. Well, it was- back at home. VB (Victorian Bitter) and a Light (Cascade Light) were the two sorts of heavy and light beer she enjoyed. Carli didn't mind the drinks over here in America, she just preferred the ones back at home. "I'll have a bit," Carli stated quietly, before she reached out to Dean and gently tore the bottle away from his grasp, and took a swig of it herself.

Dean looked at Carli, before he shrugged her shoulders. He didn't really mind sharing things with other people, but his beer? That was a first. Taking the beer bottle back from Carli, Dean then turned to face Hilary. "So uh, do you have any kids?" he asked. Not that he cared, but it was relevant I guess...  
Hilary looked up at Dean and shook her head. "We were thinking about it," she answered quietly, before she looked down at the ground. Obviously she didn't want to think about her husband.  
"Did your husband ever get angry about that? Or anything?" Dean asked, the questions still coming. He knew that the waterworks were about to begin, but he had to keep asking questions... to sound professional.

"We had our ups and downs, but we'd never leave each other. I loved him so much, and hopefully he loved me that much as well." Dean hated hearing about all that stuff- he was more of the 'one night stands' sorta guy, because he believed he couldn't have a relationship with someone while he was a hunter. It did make sense in a way, but to Sam, it didn't. He wanted Dean to at least calm down and find someone who returned the love he had to give, it that were possible.  
Dean gave the lady a weak smile before he glanced over at Carli, who was now pacing around the room, like Dean had done so earlier.  
"Where's Sam?" Carli asked Dean quietly, as she approached him, and she took another drink of his beer. It had now been some time since Sam decided to go and check the place out, but he hadn't returned. Hopefully he had found something that would point the three in the right direction.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. He's probably found something and doing some research of his own," he replied calmly, which caused Carli to look at him and place her hands on her hips. Dean knew what that meant, so he took his beer back from her.

"Fine..." he said, before he rolled his eyes. Women could get so bossy sometimes... "Sam!" he called, and the sound of glass breaking was heard when Dean dropped his bottle of beer, and he hunched over again, holding his stomach painfully. Knowing that nothing could help take away the pain Dean was currently feeling, Carli could only place him gently onto a sofa nearby. Obviously there was an internal injury that Dean had sustained during the attack- one that was causing him to walk in constant pain.  
Carli knelt down in front of Dean, holding onto his knees so then she wouldn't fall over backwards. "Did you bring any painkillers?" she whispered, causing Dean to look at her oddly.  
"And why would I do that, _doctor_?" Dean retorted through clenched teeth, which caused Carli to pull herself to her feet. Turning around to face the backyard, she saw something in the two glass doors leading out to the decking. Approaching the doors, Carli noticed that a key had been left in the lock. "Did anything happen the night your husband disappeared?" she questioned, her back turned to both Hilary and Dean. "Shadows of any sort, weird noises, faulty electrical appliances...?"

"We heard a dog howl," the lady replied quickly and quietly, as she glanced over at Dean, who was now breathing heavily. "We've been hearing dogs howl every night over the last week."  
"At what time of night?" Carli continued, as walked away from the doors and sat down next to Dean.  
"Around midnight," the lady said, before there was a slight pause. "Are you saying this could be like the other disappearances that have occurred over the last two months? With all the men disappearing?"  
"Could be..." Carli said quietly, before she glanced over at Dean. What was going on? She didn't know what they were dealing with, yet she did. A Hellhound perhaps? Because they sounded like savage dogs, and they were invisible, even to those who were to be taken away by them. And then there was-  
Dean looked up at Carli, causing their eyes to connect. Had they just figured out what had caused all those disappearances?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was halfway out of the small, toilet window when he noticed a shadow moving below him. The storm had now disappeared, but it was still very dark. From what he could see, the grass below was wet and muddy- not something Sam was looking forward to if he fell. The light coming from the loungeroom of the house was the only thing that eliminated the darkness outside, but it gave Sam enough light to see the thing that he wanted to stop.  
Seeing the shadow move again, Sam knew that this was his time to take action. Jumping from the window, he landed on the shadow, knocking it to the ground. Sitting on top of it, Sam noticed that it had arms, so he grabbed hold of its wrists and pinned them next to its head.  
"Get off me!" a feminine voice suddenly shrieked, just before the shadow Sam was holding down began to struggle beneath him. Not wanting it to get away, Sam had to regrip around its wrists, so then it wouldn't slip away.  
Looking down at the shadow below him, Sam realised that the shadow was actually a girl around his age. Now, that was an awkward position to be in. The girl lay on the ground, with him sitting on top of her, her wrists caught in his strong grip. Sam knew that if Dean caught him and her in this position, he'd never let him live it down, so he had to be quick. "What were doing in that house?" he demanded, as the girl began to struggle even more.

"I was looking around," she clarified, before she looked away from Sam and the struggling ceased. It seemed like forever when Sam began to loosen his grip around the girl's wrists, and that was when she caught him off guard, where she easily turned the tables. The girl now sat on top of Sam, and had his wrists pinned beside his head. Yet another awkward position to be in "I've gotta go," she stated, as her long, brownish blonde hair fell across her face. It was tied back into a ponytail, and it appeared to shine from the light from the house. You could tell that she also had natural blonde highlights, which made her look lovely.  
The girl let go of Sam's wrists and tried to get up, but Sam's quick reflexes allowed him to grab her wrists, holding her back down. "Give me your name," he said, their eyes making contact, "your age, and why you're here." From what Sam could see, the girl looked to be around Carli's height, or an inch shorter or so. When Sam had first seen her, he could've easily mistaken her for a teenager. That probably came in handy whenever she was wandering around places like this...

"My name's Samantha Hall, but Sammy or Sam for short. And I'm twenty one years old," the girl explained, giving Sam a smile as she said so. "So can you let go of me now?"  
Hmmm... a female Sam... if Sam ever crossed paths with her again, then they'd have to think of something... wait a minute! Why was Sam thinking that? Of course he wasn't going to see her again! Shaking the thought from his head, Sam looked at Sammy. "You didn't answer one of my questions," he said quickly, "so what were you doing wandering around in that lady's house?"  
"I would tell you, but it's none of your business," Sammy answered, just before a long, deep howl was heard in the distance. Wrenching her hands free from Sam's grasp, Sammy quickly got off Sam, and she fixed her clothes, which consisted of a pair jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, sneakers and a leather jacket. "You really should get out of here, or you'll be in serious danger." What was she talking about? Did she know something that Sam didn't?

Sam pulled himself to his feet, and he studied Sammy carefully. She was most definitely attractive- well, to him at least. Wait a minute... he shouldn't be thinking about that! He was still in love with Jess! "Well, if I'm in danger, then you are too."  
Upon hearing a strange noise, the two looked up, and watched as Dean and Carli stumbled out onto the decking. "Wait until I call the cops!" Hilary cried angrily, as she slammed the door behind them and locked them out. What had they done now? The two had now blown their cover, and if they weren't quick to escape, then they'd be caught by the cops.  
"You don't have to be a bitch about it!" Dean yelled back, loud enough for everyone in the neighbourhood to hear.  
"Dean!" Sam called down from below, causing the two to look down. "What happened?"  
"Princess here gave away our cover," Dean replied, pointing his thumb in Carli's direction.  
Carli gave a sigh as she walked down the stairs from the decking, and towards Sam, with Dean following slowly behind her. "That was because I was trying to stop Dean from hitting on her," she explained, as she approached Sam. You could tell by Carli's tone of voice that she wasn't happy. All of a sudden, her expression and voice became serious. "We're in big trouble here." Had she and Dean figured out what had caused all those men to disappear?  
Suddenly remembering something, Sam looked around himself. "Where-?"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean questioned, as he watched his younger brother spin around a couple of times. He looked like a puppy chasing his tail.  
"Didn't you see the girl with me?" Sam questioned, looking at both Carli and Dean. Obviously they hadn't, because of the expressions written on their faces. "Her name was Samantha..."  
"Seriously, you're either hallucinating, or you didn't see anything at all," said Dean, as he walked over to his younger brother and Carli. Sam gave a long sigh as Carli pulled a flyer from her pocket.  
"I've finally figured out what we're dealing with here," she stated quickly, looking up at Sam. "All the men disappearing, there's been a pattern the entire time."  
"What? Because all the nice, handsome men start disappearing?" asked Dean, causing Carli to shake her head. Geez, could at least concentrate for once in his life?  
"Well, then you won't be taken," she said, looking up at him and giving him a smirk. Carli then turned back to Sam, before she continued. "Anyway, all of these men, don't have children. They all get taken at midnight, everytime there's a full moon, and when a dog howls, which means-"

Another howl was heard in the distance, much different from that of a normal dog. It sounded exactly like the howl Sam had heard earlier, when he had been with Sammy.  
Carli looked around herself, before quickly turning to Sam and Dean. "We must get to higher ground, or you two are in big, BIG trouble," she said, before she began to scoot them out of the backyard.  
"Wait a minute," Dean stated, as he stopped walking and turned to face Carli. "Care to explain?"  
Carli looked around them. "I'll explain it to the both of you when we get up into that tree," she replied, as she pointed towards a huge tree, which was a few metres away. "Until then, we've gotta run."  
Hearing the howl once again, Carli ran in the direction of the tree, with Dean and Sam at her heels. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam finally realised why he and his older brother were in such danger. A huge, wolf-like creature had appeared out of nowhere. It appeared to stand on two legs, but since it was running after them, it was on all fours, and was easily closing the gap.  
Seeing a low branch up ahead, Carli quickly ran under it, and she came to a stop, causing the two brothers to also stop. They had to get up or else they were in big trouble. If you either got scratched or bitten by one, you slowly became one of those creatures over time.  
"I need help getting up," she stated, turning to the two brothers. Sam quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hips, hoisting Carli into the air. Grabbing the branch with her two hands, Carli swung herself up, before she looked down and extended her hand. "Get Dean up."

Dean looked away from Carli and turned to Sam. "Dude, there's no way you're picking me up," he said stubbornly.  
"What? You'd rather get attacked? Or killed?" Sam asked, as he cupped his hands and placed them near Dean's knees. "I'll give you a leg-up then." He did have a point. Who'd want to get killed by something that they could kill?  
"Hurry up!" Carli cried out of desperation, seeing that the creature wasn't that far away as it was before. She then tied her hair up into a high ponytail, so then it wouldn't fall into her face. "It's coming!"  
Dean, finally giving in, placed his foot into Sam's cupped hands, and he was lifted up towards the branch, where Carli grabbed his arms and helped him up.  
"Sam!" Carli cried, as she reached down for him. "Grab my hand!"

Sam quickly glanced over his shoulder, before he reached up. Just as his and Carli's fingers touched, Dean quickly pulled Carli back, causing her to full backwards into him. The wolf-like creature had jumped over Sam's head and had narrowly missed Carli's outstretched hand, which would've easily been eaten or bitten off.  
With his hands by his side, Sam quickly faced the creature, as it turned its attention on him. He quickly felt around his belt, and realised that he had no weapon to protect himself with. Whyd di they have to leave the weapons in Dean's Impala?  
"Sam!" Dean called, as he pulled a handgun from his own belt and threw it to him. As the handgun fell towards the ground, Dean and Carli watched with horror as the wolf-like creature got up onto its hind legs, and ran, like a human, towards the falling handgun, and easily caught it in its jaws, where it crushed it into tiny pieces.  
"Hey! That's my gun you destroyed!" Dean yelled, "and that's my younger brother you're dealing with!" Like that was something the creature wanted to know. It didn't care about who Sam was, or Dean's handgun.

The creature looked up at Dean. "I'd shut my trap if I were you," it growled, before it turned and faced Sam. Carli didn't realise that those creatures could talk while they were in their wolf form. She thought they could only growl, and down whatever else those animals did.  
"Sam! Don't let it touch you!" Carli warned, just as the creature lunged at Sam, barely missing him.  
Sam quickly turned around, but he felt himself fall backwards onto the hard earth, with the wolf-like creature on top of him. Giving a howl, the creature bit down onto Sam's leg, causing him to cry out in pain. Now that was bad news. Sam tried to pry himself free from the creature's grasp, but the creature was too strong for him, and began to drag him away, leaving a trail of blood as it went...  
"Sam!" Dean cried, as he moved his aching body, and tried to get down from the tree, but he was held back by Carli. "Let go of me woman!"  
"Stop calling me 'woman'!" Carli retorted, as she pulled Dean back. She then roughly grabbed his face, causing him to look at her. "Either you show more respect towards me, or I won't help save your brother."

Dean let out a sigh and shot daggers at Carli, before leaning up against the tree and looking up to face her. "So we're facing a werewolf?" he questioned. His brother and the werewolf were long gone by now, and he knew that.  
"Lycon," Carli corrected, as she nervously looked down. "Anyway, that thing has bitten your brother. So now, there's a high chance of him turning nto a lycon by the next full moon. The only way to get him back to normal is to make some sort of antidote and kill the thing that got your brother."  
Dean looked at Carli seriously. "You better be right, or else I'll blame you for the mutation of my brother," he said, as he also looked down. "So can we go looking for the frickin' monster that took him?"

Carli shook her head. "We're gonna have to wait 'til dawn," she replied, as she gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Werewolves hardly ever attacked during the day, so they were safe. Feeling Dean grab both of her arms, Carli gave a scream as he held her over the side of the branch, causing her eyes to immediately open. After a few seconds, Dean pulled her back and gave a laugh. Carli's face was ghost white, and she looked as if she was paralysed with fear. She probably was, considering she had a huge fear of heights. The fear had been with Carli ever since she was little. No one- not even se, knew why she was so scared of heights. It affected her greatly though, because it got in the way when she was hunting or doing some odd bit of research.  
"What? Has Princess got a fear of heights?" Dean mocked, causing Carli to look up and glare at him.  
"That was not funny!" she exclaimed seriously, as she moved to hold onto the branch they were sitting on. "I betcha you also have a fear of something!"  
"I might," Dean replied, as he once again looked down. Seeing nothing down below, he let out an inward sigh. "I think the coast is clear." Dean, did in fact have a fear. He had a fear of flying. That was why he always drove everywhere in his '67 Chevy Impala, even if the distance was huge, and the cost of gas was expensive. And besides which, he loved his car too much not to drive it.

Carli also looked down. "I'll check it out," she said, and summing up all her courage, after losing it because Dean had held her over the side of the branch, Carli swung off the branch they were sitting on, and landed on the ground, near the tree trunk. And that was when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Carli quickly backed up against the tree trunk, and ducked, as a set of sharp claws narrowly missed her head. Looking up, she quickly jumped out of the way as the same lycon that had attacked her before attacked her again.  
Glancing over her shoulder, Carli quickly jumped to her feet and began to run to for life, with the creature following behind. Not being bothered to run after her, the lycon came across a large stick, which was pointed at the end, before it threw it at her, and it hit her above the ankle, knocking Carli to the ground.  
Carli looked down, just above her ankle, where she pulled the stick free, causing blood to flow freely. Giving a howl of triumph, the lycon advanced on her, upon the smell of fresh blood.

"Hey! Bitch! Back off!" Dean cried, as he jumped down from the tree. The lycon turned around and snarled, baring its sharp fangs. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!? I said back off!"  
The lycon turned away from Carli and walked towards Dean on its hind legs. Being at this height, the lycon looked to be standing at over six foot, and it was taller than Dean. Licking its lips, it gave a smirk, like one of a human. Suddenly, it stopped in its tracks as a shadow fell across it. Looking up at the sky, it watched as the moon was covered by clouds.  
Carli watched as the lycon transformed back into a man, whose clothes were badly ripped. Thank god his private parts were still covered, or else well, that'd be just wrong. "Carli!" Dean called, as he ran from behind the man, and towards her. As he reached her, he knelt down in front of her, and looked down at her leg, where he grimaced. "Now that's nasty." Yeah right, besides the fact that there was a gaping hole in the side of Carli's leg.

Carli looked up at the sky, before she looked back at Dean. "We have to get out of here before the full moon shines again." It was hard to tell how much time they had. The moon could shine from behind the clouds if it wanted to, and well, the estimated time they had was at least a couple of minutes.  
"Can you run?" Dean questioned, as Carli held her hand against the fresh wound in her leg, to try and stop the bleeding.  
"What do you think, Sunshine?" she asked, her voice full of annoyance. Couldn't he tell that she was in pain? Carli's face was more ghostly whit than it had been before, and the blood that was circulating through her body was slowly disappearing, giving her the appearance of something that was lifeless. Carli let out a gasp and winced as Dean easily picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms.  
"And how do we kill these things?" Dean asked, before Carli wrapped her arms around his neck, so then she wouldn't fall from his grasp. He then turned and headed towards the front of the house, where his Impala was parked out in the street.  
"Silver bullet to the heart," Carli replied, just as a howl was heard from behind. Looking up, Carli watched as the moon appeared from behind the clouds, and that meant that the lycon was back. Seeing the Impala up ahead, Carli sighed to herself. If he was going to kill this thing, he had to drop her. "Dean! Put me down! Quickly!"  
Dean did what he was told and he gently placed Carli on the ground. "Hurry and get a gun!" she then demanded.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do! I'm the one who's running this rescue mission!" Dean yelled back over his shoulder, as he ran towards his car. As soon as he arrived at the trunk, he opened it, and pulled the bottom up, which revealed a large variety of different weapons. he didn't have time to prop it open, so he grabbed a handgun and loaded it with silver bullets. Pulling it out, he then closed the trunk. Hearing a scream, he knew that it belonged to Carli.  
Turning around, he saw that the lycon now lay dead in front of Carli, and a girl was kneeling next to her.  
"Are you alright?" Dean heard the girl ask Carli, as he approached the two. "You gave me a big scare when I saw you just standing there, waiting to be attacked by a werewolf." Hearing Dean approach, the girl turned around and rose to her feet, upon seeing the handgun in his hand.  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked, as he moved closer to Carli, and she grabbed onto him for support. He heard her say something to Carli, and he wanted to hear it again, just in case her was hearing things.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam or Sammy," the girl introduced, as she extended her hand.  
"What did you say before?" Dean asked, not accepting Sammy's hand. He was about to say more, but Carli stepped on his foot, with the foot that wasn't injured.  
"You could say thanks," Sammy said, annoyed that Dean didn't have any manners. "Anyway, Carli was telling me your brother was taken by a lycon. Does he happen to be around six or so feet tall, with black hair and blue sorta eyes?"  
"That's him," Dean answered, looking at Sammy skeptically. So that meant Sam hadn't been seeing things.  
"I caught sight of him earlier," Sammy continued, looking between both Dean and Carli, "when he jumped out of a window and landed on top of me."  
"Sounds like Sam alright," Dean stated, giving a smirk. he then rubbed the back of his head before he looked down at Sammy, making eye contact. "So, you haven't seen him recently?"

Sammy shook her head. "No, not since our little 'meeting.' But if you need help finding him, I'll gladly help you guys out. You know, being a fellow hunter and all."  
"Thanks, but we don't need help," Dean said quickly, causing Carli to slap the back of his head. Why did he have to be such an ass when he wanted to?  
"Do you know how to make the antidote for lycon scratches or bites?" questioned Carli, interrupting Dean. They needed to know and fast. The needed to find out when the next full moon was coming. " 'cos that's what we really need."

"I can make it," Sammy answered quietly, before her voice grew slightly louder. " But it doesn't exactly take a few seconds to conjure up. It could take me half a day to make the stuff."  
"Well, seeing as how you can make it, can you help us out?" Carli asked hopefully, as Dean helped her walk over to his car.  
"I'll help you out if Mr. Sourpuss here lightens up," stated Sammy, as she smiled. Carli liked the girl already. From what she could tell, she was a few good years younger than herself, and she did look experienced.  
Carli gave a weak smile as Dean opened the front passenger side door, and roughly placed her on the seat. "Sunshine here doesn't mind at all. He'd actually rather have two girls hanging with him." (Pimp! lol)  
Sammy smiled back as Dean knelt down in front of Carli, his face inches away from hers. "Why invite her along? She clearly has no knowledge whatsoever, or where the hell Sam is," he said, in a low voice. Clearly Dean wasn't happy about letting Sammy come along with them, or help them out. All he wanted was to find Sam, and now. He didn't care if they needed to make some sort of antidote, as long as he knew his brother was fine.

"Well, I trust her, whether you like it or not. And she's also gonna help us find your brother, so either clean up your act, or we can forget about even saving Sam," Carli answered, before Dean got up to his full height, and he slammed the door on her, making Carli roll her eyes and let out a sigh. Dean was difficult when he wanted to be.  
"You better not wreck my car," he said to Sammy, as she jumped into the back. Walking around to the driver's side, Dean jumped in, and put the keys into the ignition. Hearing the roar of the engine, Dean made his Impala turn out onto the road, and head for the main street of Tonopah.  
"What exactly do we need to make the antidote?" Carli asked Sammy, after several minutes of an awkward silence.  
Sammy gave a smile. "I've got everything you need," she answered, as she held her duffel bag up in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala pulled off the main road of Tonopah, and pulled into a small carpark of a hotel, called: The Mizpah Hotel. Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them into one of his pockets, before he got out of his car, and locking his door behind him. Cursing under his breath, he passed Sammy as she got out of his car, and he opened the front passenger door, where Carli was sitting, clutching the deep wound in her lower leg. Carli's hand was now drenched in blood, and it was running down her leg. Luckily, the blood hadn't reached the interior or anywhere in Dean's beautiful car.  
Dean quietly picked her up, and he got Sammy to lock the door behind him. "Don't worry, there's not a single drop of blood in your car," Carli stated, her eyes half open as Dean carried her, with Sammy following behind, towards the front of the hotel. Seeing as how it was past midnight, there a good chance of the hotel being closed.  
When they arrived at the front door, Dean pounded against it with his fist loudly. Sammy watched as a light came on, up on the top floor of the hotel. Thank god it had woken someone up, or else they would've been in more trouble than they were already in.  
"Come on!" Carli exclaimed, as she stretched out and kicked the door with her uninjured foot. Okay... so she hated disturbing people when they were sleeping, and she hated it even more when she didn't even know them, but she had to do it. She was rapidly losing blood, and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Dean pulled her away, giving a smirk. "I wouldn't do that," he said, as more lights came on, now on the floor below than the first. "You could wake up the whole neighbourhood."  
Carli gave a smirk of her own as she reached down into Dean's jacket's pockets, where she pulled out her blue iPOD, and his black cell phone. Opening it, she looked down at the small screen, where she began to scroll through a whole list of names.  
Dean watched Carli, until the door to the hotel opened up, revealing a woman in her late fifties, dressed in a nightgown. She looked angry- and tired. "What do you kids want?" she demanded, as she opened the wire door. Her voice sounded hoarse, because she had just woken up. She also didn't look happy about being woken up so late at night.  
"We need a place to stay," Sammy started, "only for the night."  
"Well, we closed hours ago, and we don't open for another five hours," the lady replied, "so come back when we open."  
Carli closed Dean's phone and looked up at the elderly lady. "So you're gonna leave us out here to die?" she questioned, "we've been working our arses off all night, and all we ask of you is a place to stay for the night!"

The lady obviously couldn't see what had happened to Carli. "I see no chance of any of you dying, and I wouldn't care if you called the police. We're not letting anyone in until opening hours." The lady then closed the door on Sammy, Dean and Carli, but Sammy reopened it.  
"Listen lady! Have you ever had a stake thrown your leg? I doubt it! If you don't let us in, I'll surely sue you and your-"  
Dean watched as Carli suddenly went limp in his arms. He then began to shake her lifeless body, but it was no use. they had to hurry- they had to somehow find a way to stem the blood and stop Carli from losing anymore blood.  
"Shit..." Sammy cursed, before she turned to the lady again. "You've gotta let us stay! Our friend is dying from bloodloss!" she exclaimed, as Dean checked Carli's wound. More blood was seeping out of the large hole above her ankle, and it didn't look any more good than it had done so before.  
Catching a glimpse of it, the lady finally gave in. "Fine- you can stay for the night. But I want you all out by ten this morning," she said, as Sammy quickly walked past her, with Dean following behind.

* * *

_  
Thank god I decided to edit this! I wasn't happy with it the first time I posted it, because I hadn't described things in detail, like how I should've in the first place. Supposedly, there are more 'were' creatures, other than werewolves. Not that I'm going to write any of them in my fic, but there's many different weres, ranging from 'werecats' to 'wereleopards.' And as you've probably guessed, they're just mutants of the name. They're probably double in size and weight from the last part of their name, as well as being more savage. Anyway, from all the movies I've seen, werewolves never attack during the day, because well, there's no moonlight, which they need to stay in the form. And also from what I've seen, there is some sort of antidote that cures the bite of a werewolf. Don't ask me how to make it, because well I really don't. Anyway, please R&R if you haven't already!_


	5. Sam Meets Sam PT 3

_Prologue: Dean and Sam are leaving California, after they helped a girl, around their age, destroy The Headless Horseman. Stopping in Tonopah for lunch, they realise something isn't as it seems. Different men from different families have been disappearing, and never returning. After visiting a house that had been broken into, with the husband gone, the three decide to snoop around, to find another girl with the same ambition. Also, upon meeting the girl with the same ambition, memories of Jessica come back to haunt Sam. Will he be able to get over her? Why have only men been disappearing? Does that mean the Winchester brothers are in danger?_

**Sam Meets Sam PT.3**

Dean sat down on the end of a single bed, with Carli sleeping soundlessly in it. She had been out for most of the night, because of all the blood she had lost. Thank god he and Sammy stemmed the flowing before she had lost anymore.  
Looking up when the door opened, Dean watched as Sammy entered, with her duffel bag slung over one of her shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes as he watched her enter the bathroom, where he heard her place things down onto the bench. He didn't really know why he didn't like her or get along with her... it was just something about her he didn't like. Pulling his cell phone out, Dean flipped it open. On the small screen, there was a small envelope in the top left hand corner, signalling he had received a message from someone. Pressing a button, the screen changed, and the message opened. It had been sent from Sam.

_**Dean I need help. Something's seriously wrong with me, and I don't have a clue why. You've gotta help me before**_

Something was definitely wrong, besides the fact that Sam was going to turn into a werewolf by the next full moon. He couldn't even finish the text message he had sent to Dean!  
Hearing a noise, Dean looked up as Sammy reentered the room, where she placed a few objects onto the other bed, and spread them apart from one another. "The next full moon is tomorrow night," she said, looking up at Dean. "We must find your brother tonight, or he is doomed." How Sammy had figured that out, Dean didn't have a clue. He didn't remember seeing her with Sam's laptop or her own, and they hadn't been to the library...  
"I sorta figured that out when Sam was taken away," Dean replied, annoyed. He hated being told what to do by girls, or anyone at that. He also hated it when people told him things he already knew.  
"Listen, I know you don't like me. But, it's up to you and me to save Sam. Carli can't do a single thing to help out, so you have to learn to work with me, and trust me," said Sammy, causing Dean to clench his fists.

"How about you listen!? I don't need your help to take down a lycon, let alone rescue my brother. I was better off when you didn't show up, or when Carli showed up! You both just happened to be thrown into my path, along as my brother's. So now we're stuck with the two of you, and since that happened, you're gonna have to listen to me, or you can go back to the hole you crawled out from!" What was Dean's problem?  
"Or what? You'll beat the hell outta me?" asked Sammy, smiling. She then let out a small sigh before continuing. "I'm joking! Anyway, it's not like I wanted to help you guys out or anything, but after meeting Sam, I felt like I had to."  
Dean looked at Sammy oddly. Like destiny or something? That was something Dean hated to talk about, yet hear about. Sam was always talking about it, and he really didn't want to hear it from Sammy either.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, it wasn't like I wanted to cross with you guys. It just happened by chance." Or was it destiny?  
"Or it could've been destiny," Carli said weakly, as she sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. Luckily she had missed that outburst from Dean, or else she would've been pissed. One of the things Carli hated was those who blamed others for something- something that they didn't do, or wanted to do in the first place.  
Dean turned and looked at her, his usual mask of cockiness and seriousness had been replaced with a caring expression. But as soon as it had come, it had disappeared. "You took your time," he said flatly, before giving a small smirk.

"Well..." Carli began, as she began to pull the covers back, "it's not everyday that you get a stake thrown through your leg." She did have a point. And it wasn't everyday you crossed paths with a werewolf either.  
"And it's not everyday you come across people who hunt supernatural things," Sammy stated, as she gave a smile.  
Carli smiled back at Sammy before she slowly rose to her feet, almost falling over in the progress. "I'm fine..." she said, as she stumbled over to the bathroom. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around, while she held onto the door frame for support. "Did you guys get my bag?"  
Dean nodded his head as he picked up Carli's duffel bag, before throwing it to her. "Thanks..." he heard Carli mumble, before she locked the door behind her. Giving a sigh, Dean fell back onto the bed, and just as he flipped open his cell phone again, he could hear the sound of running water. Carli was taking a shower.

"So you and your brother... you've been in this job for long?" Sammy asked, trying to break the silence that was lingering between her and Dean. It wasn't your usual silence either- it was rather awkward. Not getting a reply, she decided to give up on trying to talk to Dean. He was impossible. Turning away from him, Sammy began to sort out the items that she had laid out in front of her. What were they? A pistol, a roll of bandage, a small bag full of make-up, a black, Motorola V3 and a test tube which seemed to be full of a strange, green liquid.  
A beeping sound was heard when Sammy's cell phone lit up with a small light. Flipping open her phone, Sammy read the new text message she had received before she shoved her phone away into one of the pockets of her jeans.  
"Who was that?" Dean asked, only above a whisper.

"No one you know," Sammy replied, as she began to put the objects back into her duffel bag. "You wouldn't care if I told you anyway."  
Dean placed his hands behind his head as he turned away from Sammy. It was seriously weird without having Sam there. The two girls Dean was currently with, Sammy and Carli, were driving him crazy! Yes he could handle Carli, but only if she was on her own or if she was with Sam. But not with two girls! Shaking the thought from his head, Dean sat up, just as the door to the bathroom opened.  
Carli was wearing another pair of black, knee-high boots, and the same greyish tank top, but she now wore a pair of faded, denim shorts. Dean looked Carli up and down, before he gave a smirk. "Honey, I don't do shorts," he stated, causing Carli to place her hands on her hips.  
"Well, I do," she said, as she threw her duffel bag at him. "And who said you could call me 'Honey'?" It looked like she was getting some of her strength back, as well as he wits.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sammy questioned, coming in between the two and changing the subject, " 'cos I've already made the antidote." That was what was in the test tube.  
"Well, I'm ready," said Dean, as he rose to his feet. He then threw Carli's duffel bag back at Carli, who easily caught it. "Are you ready Princess?"  
"What do you think?" asked Carli, as she followed Sammy and Dean out of the room. The three hurriedly walked down the stairs, leading to the front door of the hotel.  
"Are we gonna pay them?" questioned Sammy, as she stopped Dean and Carli from walking away without paying.  
Dean gave a sigh as he shoved his hand into one of his pockets, before pulling out a handful of cash. He really didn't want to part with his hard earned money. It wasn't like they were ever going to return to the place. "I'll even be kind enough to let them keep the change," he said finally, before the three continued on their way. Entering the small carpark, Dean opened the doors to his Impala, before he jumped into the driver's seat. Sammy quickly jumped into the back, while Carli steadily sat down next to Dean.

"So, how exactly do we find my brother?" Dean questioned, as he put the keys into the ignition, and his car roared to life. Putting his foot on the gas, and turning the steering wheel, the Impala reversed before it drove out of the carpark.  
"He'll come after you, because you're related by blood," Sammy explained, "or we could go and search for their lair."  
"I'd rather him try to find us," Carli said quickly, before Dean could even say a thing. She then looked down at the wound on her lower leg, except, she couldn't see it anymore, because it had been bandaged up. "I really don't wanna see where those things live."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now that night, and Dean sat inside his Impala behind the steering wheel, holding his cell phone in front of him. He really wanted to hear from Sam, just to make sure he was okay. The Impala was parked in a deserted carpark on the outskirts of Tonopah, and it was surrounded by trees, giving the place an isolated feeling. "Would you like me to go over the plan again?" he heard Sammy ask Carli. What- did the woman have amnesia or something?  
The two girls stood in front of the Impala, with the headlights shining on them. The lycons were going to come back because of the smell of blood coming from Carli's wound, and because of Sam's relation to Dean. Either way, the lycons were going to hunt them down, and all they could do was to keep their eyes open, stay alert, and listen to everything around them- exactly not what Carli and Sammy were doing at the current moment in time. They were being rather loud, and were only paying attention to one another.

Closing his phone, Dean gave a sigh before he got out of his car, and closed the door noisily behind him. "You know, you two have probably woken the world up from its slumber," he stated, shoving his cell phone into one of his pockets. He gave a smirk, causing Sammy and Carli to look over at him.  
Ignoring Dean's statement, Sammy handed the test tube full of green liquid to Carli. "All we have to do is get this into Sam's system," she explained, as Carli looked down at the test tube with interest.  
"Why couldn't you have put it into a syringe?" asked Carli, "it'd be much easier just to stab Sam with it."  
Sammy looked at Carli oddly. "What sort of question is that?" she asked, causing Carli to run a hand through her hair.  
"Well, it is a valid," Carli answered, causing Sammy to sigh and give in to her. The older hunter did have her perks.

"There's a syringe in my bag," she said, causing a smile to appear on Carli's lips. Limping over to the Impala, she then opened one of the back doors and reached in, trying to find Sammy's duffel bag in the dark.  
"You know, you shouldn't give in so easily," Dean stated, as he pulled a pistol from his belt. "I'd hate to think that's how you handle supernatural things."  
Sammy gave a smile as she looked down. "I handle things in my own way," she replied, before Carli approached the two of them, holding the test tube in one hand, and an empty syringe in the other.  
"You know, syringes are dangerous things," said Dean, as he gestured towards the syringe Carli was holding.  
Carli looked up at him, and she made a face. "When they're drugs- yes. But in this case, it's only dangerous if you're a lycon- like Sam will become if we don't inject this into him," she clarified, as she pulled off the lid of the test tube. She then began to carefully pour the green liquid into the syringe.

Dean glanced over at Sammy, before realisation suddenly hit him. "You remind me of someone," he said, his eyes making contact with her own. Except, he couldn't think of who it was she reminded him of.  
"How come I don't remind you of someone?" Carli whined, yet joked at the same time.  
Dean gave a smirk just as a strange noise was heard- not too far away. It sounded like the rustling of bushes, and the sound of footsteps hastily approaching. He looked around himself as he pulled another pistol from his belt- exactly the same as the one he was already holding.  
"Okay, I'm seriously freaked out now," Carli whispered, as the held the syringe full of the antidote out in front of her. "And if those lycons aren't far away- I'm not afraid to show 'em that we mean business!"  
Sammy suddenly screamed and pointed towards something behind Carli. "Carli! Don't move!" Dean yelled, as he pointed the pistols he was holding at her. Carli closed her eyes when Dean pulled the triggers, she realised that he wasn't shooting at her, but at the thing that had been behind her. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Carli whirled around, and saw that a bloody mess lay on the ground. What had tried to attack her? You guessed it-  
"You were almost attacked by a lycon," Sammy clarified, as she walked over to Carli. "Are you alright?"

Carli gave a weak smile when Sammy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine- seriously."  
Hearing a couple of howls in the distance, the trio knew that more of the lycons had arrived. "Keep your eyes open," Dean warned, as he held out his two pistols. Sammy also held a pistol, belonging to Dean and Sam. She held it out in front of her, just in case she was attacked.  
"How will we recognise Sam?" Carli questioned, as she stood in the middle of Sammy and Dean, seeing as how she didn't have a weapon to protect herself with. " 'cos won't he be half lycon or something?"  
"Hopefully he won't be yet," Sammy replied, as she looked around them. "But if he is, he'll have some of their skills."  
"That's just great," Dean said with sarcasm, "so he could literally grab us out of nowhere?" That was just what they needed to hear. If Sam did have those sort of skills, that meant he was much stronger than the average human.

Sammy nodded her head just as the pistol she was holding flew from her hand, and it landed a couple of metres away from the three. "What was that?" Carli asked, as Sammy clutched her hand. Sammy turned and faced Carli, and you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in great pain. "It means that they've arrived."  
Upon saying that, Sammy felt herself fly across the carpark where the Impala had been parked, and she landed painfully on the ground on her side.  
"Sammy!" Carli cried out, before she lunged forward. Before she could even do so, Dean held her back.  
"Don't move. They're after you," he said quietly, "they know you're the one carrying the antidote for Sam."  
Sammy painfully got to her feet, and noticed that two shadows were moving in on Dean and Carli. She quickly lunged forward and picked up the pistol that had been knocked out of her hand. Pulling the trigger, she stopped the shadows from advancing any further. "Carli! Dean! Get away from there!" Sammy warned, as she pulled the trigger again, allowing Dean and Carli to get away from the scene. As soon as the two had backed up against a tree, both of the shadows turned to face them, one growling and baring its teeth.

"That must be the lycon that attacked Sam," Carli whispered, before the two ducked as one of the shadows lunged at them. Being able to get away, Dean gestured for Carli to follow him back towards the centre of the carpark, and she did so, before someone approached them. Trying to figure out who it was through the darkness, Dean finally did.  
"Sam!" Dean called, as he watched his younger brother stalk towards him and Carli. "Sam!"  
"I don't go by that name anymore," he said, in a dangerously low voice. "And I don't wish to know you anymore either."  
Dean gritted his teeth as his younger brother lunged at him, knocking him off his feet. Dean fell onto his back, with Sam on top of him.  
"Sam! Stop this right now!" Carli demanded, as she ran forward, and tried to pry him away from Dean. Knowing that he was too strong for her, she only knew there was one thing to do- get the antidote into his system.

"Carli! Watch out!" Sammy yelled, upon seeing a lycon come up behind her new friend. Pulling the trigger once again, the silver bullet pierced the shoulder of the lycon, causing it to back off. "Are you alright?" she quickly asked, as she ran forward. Carli nodded her head, before she gestured towards the fight raging between Sam and Dean. It looked absolutely horrible. Sam was now sitting on top of Dean, who was still lying on his back on the ground. Dean was trying to hold his brother back, but Sam was too strong for him and was punching him across the face, numerous times.  
"Sammy! We have to help Dean!" Carli cried. Before the two girls could move, however, the lycon that had been shot by Sammy appeared directly in their path. "What do you want!?" Carli asked, as she gritted her teeth.  
There was no reply- only the sound of the lycon sniffing. Now the two understood what the lycon wanted from them. It could smell the blood from Carli's wound. Sammy quickly pulled Carli close to her, and she grabbed the syringe from her. "Take the pistol. When I make my move, the lycon will follow me as I make my way to Dean. Whatever happens, you must shoot it," she whispered, as Carli held the pistol tightly.  
Carli slowly nodded her head as Sammy began to slowly move away from her. The lycon watched the two girls intently, even though one was moving in the direction of the two Winchester brothers.

"Now!" The lycon gave a roar as it got down on all fours. Sammy sprinted towards Dean and Sam, glancing over her shoulder as the lycon gave chase. Holding the pistol, Carli pulled the trigger several times, but the lycon managed to avoid every shot. "Carli! Hurry up and shoot it already!"  
"Okay! Okay!" Carli retorted, as frustration clearly showed on her face. "Die you stupid son of a bitch!" Upon saying that, Carli pulled the trigger once more, and the silver bullet flew and hit its mark- plunging through the lycon's heart just as it reached out to grab Sammy. Realising what she had done, Carli gave a small sigh and allowed her feet to give way, causing her to land on her backside. "Sammy! Save Sam before its too late!"  
Sammy nodded her head as she ran towards the two brothers that were fighting. "Dean! Hold him still!" she cried, as Sam shoved Dean violently into the ground, creating a few cracks her and there.  
"I'm trying my best!" Dean answered, and he gritted his teeth as he punched his younger brother across the face, and before he knew it, he had turned the table and was now sitting on top of him. "Hurry up and get that stuff into him!"

Just as Sammy was about to inject Sam with the antidote, Sam turned the tables once more, which resulted in Dean being on the bottom again. Watching Sam's movements carefully, Sammy reached forward and stabbed him with the tip of the needle, and began to inject the antidote into his veins. She then pulled the syringe from Sam's body, and she and Dean watched as Sam began to calm down, and return to normal.  
"Dean?" Sam questioned, his hand raised above his head, ready to punch his older brother. "Dean? What's going on?"  
Dean gave a sigh. "You don't remember?" he asked, as his younger brother shook his head and lowered his fist. "You were about to turn into a lycon."  
"Was that the reason I felt so- weird?" Sam continued, the questions still coming.  
Dean nodded his head. "Yep so uh, hurry up and get off me!" Sam was just about to get off his brother, but he stopped, upon hearing a familiar voice from behind him.  
"Oh my god! Sam- you're okay!" Carli exclaimed, as she ran over to the two Winchester brothers. She gave Sam a huge hug, causing him to fall back on top of Dean. "Do you know how scared I was?"  
"Okay, okay! You're both killing me!" Dean cried from underneath the two. Realising what she had done, Carli quickly jumped off Sam, so he could get off Dean.

"It's good to see you're okay," Sammy said to Sam, as soon as he, Carli and Dean got to their feet. "We were scared that we wouldn't be able to get the antidote into you in time." So the girl Sam had met a couple of nights ago hadn't been a hallucination. In a way, Sam was happy to know that he hadn't been seeing things. It was good to know that she was a fellow hunter, not just some other person who could get in their way.  
Sam gave Sammy a warm smile. "Thanks for helping," he said, as his eyes made contact with hers. Hers seemed to sparkle, and she returned the smile. "But why... did you wanna help me?"  
"Sammy wanted to help because you have the most handsome brother in the world," Dean joked, as he and Carli approached the two. That was when realisation hit him. "You probably remind Sam of the same person you made me remember." Remember? He still didn't know who she reminded him of.  
Sam or Carli didn't have a clue as to what Dean was on about, but they both gave a smile. "Well, I'm just glad I'm not gonna be a lycon," Sam stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, and the sun was shining brightly through the clouds. The dead bodies of the werewolves were scattered across the deserted carpark, so they did have to get out of there soon.  
"Where are you heading?" Sam asked Sammy. Sam sat on the edge of the hood of the Impala, and he was having his final conversation with Sammy before they were to go their separate ways. Of course Sam insisted for Sammy to come along with them, but for some unknown reason she couldn't travel around with him, Dean and Carli. It made Sam feel a little disappointed because well, she was nice, and it wasn't everyday you came across another hunter.  
"I really don't know myself," Sammy answered truthfully, as she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder. "But I'll be sure to call you guys whenever I come across something that's not normal- or if I need any help."  
Sam gave a smile. Even though he had only met her briefly, he felt like he had known her his entire life. And for some reason, Sammy reminded him of his old girlfriend, Jessica, and he didn't want to let her go. What Dean had said to Sam many times was finally making sense to him, and now he was unsure whether he still loved Jessica, or he had moved on. Either way, he wasn't ever going to forget her, or get over her death. "Make sure you be careful," he said, as he placed his cell phone into one of his jeans' pockets. He had just entered Sammy's cell phone number into his cell phone.  
Sammy gave a smile. "I will, but you've gotta promise me the same thing."

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds ready to say goodbye?" Dean called, as he and Carli walked from the back of the Impala towards the two.  
"As if you two can say much," Sam stated, giving a smile. Ever since Dean and Carli had crossed paths, there was definitely some chemistry between the two, even if they couldn't see it.  
"I'm so gonna miss you!" Carli suddenly exclaimed, as she gave Sammy a big hug. "Now it's just me with these two boys!" Hey- the two girls had only known each other for a couple of days! And besides, it wasn't like they weren't going to see each other again... was it?  
Dean gave a cheeky smile. "As if that was a problem before Sam came along," he said, creating confusion between Sam and Sammy.  
"Uh... why are you calling me Sam? It's Sammy... remember?" she asked, looking at Dean oddly.

"Because that's the nickname I've given you. Sam's now Sammy, and Carli's Princess. Now we all know who's who, we can get a move on," Dean explained, as he sat down on the hood of his Impala next to his younger brother.  
"I can't believe you sometimes..." Sam said, rolling his eyes before he placed a hand to his forehead. He then slowly rose to his feet and turned to Sammy, giving her a smile. "We've gotta catch up sometime- Sam," he said to her, using the nickname Dean had just given to her.  
Sammy gave a warm smile as she gave Sam a hug. "Our paths will cross again, I promise you," she stated, as she let go of Sam and turned to Dean. "Either way, you get what you want."  
"With not having you around? Maybe I can stand you for more than an hour," he said, as he gave a small laugh. Giving a sigh, he rose to his feet and opened the front driver's door. "We better get moving Sammy- you too Princess."  
"Coming 'Oh Mighty One'!" Carli said sarcastically, as she jumped into the backseat of the Impala.

"You know, I'm really bad with goodbyes," Sammy mumbled, as she looked up and into Sam's face. That was true. Most of the time, she ended up crying, as did Carli. The roar of the engine was heard as Dean put the keys into ignition. "But anyway, I hope to see you soon." Sammy got up onto her toes and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, and before he knew it, she had gone. Giving a sigh, he jumped into the front passenger seat next to his older brother.  
"I betcha you enjoyed that," Dean smirked, as he turned the steering wheel of the car. "You know, she was a nice girl in the end." Inside, Dean was happy for his little brother. Hopefully that was the first step for moving on from Jess. Not that he knew what it was like to lose a girlfriend, but he just wanted the best for him.  
Sam gave a laugh. "In the end?" He then turned to Carli, who was sitting alone in the backseat. "What does he mean by that?"  
Carli shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forward, and gestured for Sam to pass the box of cassette tapes to her. Doing so, she then rummaged through the box 'til she found the one she wanted. Of course she knew what Dean meant, but she didn't want to cause any conflict between the two brothers just after Sammy had left. "You know, AC/DC is the greatest Australian band in the entire world," she stated, as she popped it into the player.

"That's the only thing I actually agree with you on," replied Dean, as Carli sat back in the backseat, and he turned the volume up. Carli then gave the box of cassette tapes back to Sam, before she leaned back into the seat. Hopefully they could see Sammy again, but it was almost impossible, considering they, and her, were hunters, and their job took them all over the country.  
An electric guitar was heard as the song: It's a Long Way to the Top if you Wanna Rock 'n' Roll by AC/DC blared from the speakers. Dean gave a smile to himself as he turned his car onto the main road, and the three began to leave Tonopah.

* * *

_  
As I said originally, I'm sorry if my fic is a little lame and isn't scary. I will, in the sequel to this fic, have another episode/ chapters on werewolves. They're one of my favourite creatures that's ever existed, besides vampires. Anyway, if you've been wondering who Sammy reminded Dean of, it was Jessica. Even though he'd only met Sam's late girlfriend once, he thought she was almost the exact ringer. Sammy, for those wanting to know, is almost exactly a year younger than Sam. Another thing, Carli is a big fan of 'Mullet Rock' as am I. I simply adore AC/DC, but I also love Bryan Adams. Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	6. Bloodstain PT 1

_Prologue: Sam, Dean and Carli have just left Tonopah, where they met a girl named Sammy, who helped save Sam from becoming a lycon. After going their separate ways, the trio arrive in Ely, where Dean needs to fill his Impala up with gas. Planning to meet Carli at a local cafe, Dean and Sam head out. Everything goes according to plan, until the two start to worry about Carli's whereabouts. As soon as they arrive back in town, they meet up with Sammy, who happens to be following an old story told over and over again by the people of Ely. When Sam receives a strange text from Carli, the three put two and two together. Where has Carli gotten to? Will the three be able to save her? Or will time run out?_

**Bloodstain PT.1**

_Sam stood in front of an old, two storey, Victorian house. Every window was broken, tiles were coming off the roof- no one had lived there for many years. The front of the house was cleared away, with a driveway full of gravel. The back and the sides of the house were surrounded by large trees, each with a story to tell.  
Sam watched as a young deer ran through the trees, running away from something. Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped forward, and walked up the small steps, where he stopped on the front porch. Before he could knock on the old, wooden door, which was hanging off its hinges, a huge bloodstain appeared at his feet, and it seemed that it couldn't be wiped away. "She has come, and now she's going to stay... forever!" a deep voice said, before it gave off an evil laugh.  
Sam took a couple of steps backwards, before he walked down the steps of the porch. He then stopped right in front of the old house and looked up. A woman, looking to be in her mid- twenties or so, stood on the second floor of the house, in front of the window right above the porch. All Sam could do was watch as she pounded her fist against the surface of the glass, calling for his help... _

"Sam! Sam! Are you awake!?"  
Sam suddenly opened his eyes, and the warm, afternoon sun fell across his face, which was beaded with sweat. "You let me fall asleep?" he asked Dean, who sat next to him behind the steering wheel.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I let Princess sleep as well," he replied, gesturing towards Carli, who was lying on the backseat, asleep. "Anyway, you okay? You look a bit- pale."  
Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. "I'm fine," he said, "how long have you been behind the wheel?"  
Dean gave a smirk as he looked down at the dashboard. "Long enough to get some more gas," he said, as a sign appeared on the side of the road.  
"And how long is that in hours and minutes?" Sam continued, as he rubbed his eyes. Luckily it had only been a dream. But then again, seeing as how he had 'ESP,' it might've actually happened to someone- or someone he knew and was close to.

"Hmmm... about... six hours straight," answered Dean, before he looked over at his younger brother. "Do you think you could wake Princess up for me? We've almost arrived in a town."  
Sam gave a sigh. "Six hours straight- since our last stop?" he questioned, as he turned around and faced the backseat.  
"Well, at least I haven't been driving the entire time since our first stop- which was like, six days ago," Dean continued, as Sam reached forward, and began to shake Carli gently. Seeing as how it was no use, he tried it again, but less gently.  
"Five more minutes..." Carli mumbled sleepily, trying to smack away Sam's hand. Sam quickly turned and faced the front, just as Carli fell off the seat and onto the floor.  
"Smart boy," Dean stated, giving a smirk. Looking up into the mirror, he saw Carli in the reflection. "Had a nice sleep, Princess?"  
Carli gave a groan as she picked herself up off the floor of Dean's car. "That was so not funny," she said, before she regained her composure and she got onto her knees. "So, where are we?"

Sam looked at Carli, who had her elbows on the console in the middle of the two front seats. Her hands were supporting her head. "Dean said that there's a town up ahead," he answered, just before Carli flicked his left cheek with her index finger.  
"And that's why you woke me up?" she asked, looking between the two brothers.  
Dean didn't answer Carli's question- he only gave a laugh. "I hope this town has a restaurant or something," he said, as his stomach began to rumble.  
Carli gave a sigh as she fell back onto the backseat, and she pulled out her blue iPOD. Grabbing the headphones, she then placed them into her ears, and she pressed a button, causing music to play. She had to be careful not to have the music on too loud, or else Dean would take her iPOD... again.

_And it feels like rain, like yesterday.  
And the clouds roll in, the sunlight fades away again.  
And I'm so damn sure, I'm gonna close that door.  
You'll be the first to know- when I've found what I'm looking for..._

_I wanna run with the sun on my face,  
ride a train to nowhere, any place.  
Feel the thrill of the chase,  
stand where I've never stood before.  
All I want it more..._

_So here I go, just me and the radio.  
Down open roads, don't know where I'm going,  
anywhere, I don't care..._

_I wanna run with the sun on my face,  
ride a train to nowhere, any place.  
Feel the thrill of the chase,  
stand where I've never stood before.  
All I want is more..._

_I owe it to myself, not to follow someone else.  
Not to turn around- and ever think of going back now..._

_Hey!_

_I wanna run with the sun on my face,  
ride a train to nowhere, any place.  
Feel the thrill of the chase,  
stand where I've never stood before..._

_(I wanna run) _

I wanna run with the sun on my face,  
ride a train to nowhere, any place.  
Feel the thrill of the chase,  
stand where I've never stood before.  
All I want is more...  
All I want is more...  
Hey!...

Sam listened carefully to the lyrics of the song Carli was listening to. For some reason, the song seemed to relate to her in many ways. Looking over at Dean, he knew he must have listened to the song as well, because it did happen to be loud enough for him to hear it. But if he had, how come he hadn't gotten Carli to turn the volume down? Maybe he liked the song, or maybe there was a whole different meaning to it...  
"Hey Carli- that song you just listened to- what's it called?" Sam asked, as he turned to look at the girl in the backseat.  
Carli looked up at Sam, surprised he'd ask such a thing. " 'All I Want is More.' It's a good song- that's why I listen to it," she explained, as Sam turned to face the front again. Duh. Why else would it be in her iPOD? Leaning forward, Carli gave a smile. "Did you like that song Sweetheart?"

Obviously she was referring to Dean. "As a matter of fact Honey, I did," he replied, as small buildings appeared in the distance.  
"And this place is-" Sam asked, waiting for an answer. He soon got it when they passed a sign on the side of the road saying: Welcome to Ely. (I'm not sure if there is a sign saying 'Welcome to Tonopah' or 'Welcome to Ely'. So bare with me here)  
As if the sign they had passed made Dean remember something, he glanced over at Sam. Even though they had dropped the subject about him having a nightmare, Dean did in fact worry about his brother. "Did you dream about Jess again?"  
Sam looked away from his older brother and out the window. Why did Dean have to bring Jess up whenever he had a bad dream, or what you call, nightmares? Not getting an answer from his little brother, Dean tried again. "Does it have anything to do with 'The Shining'?"

Sam looked at Dean. "I don't know. I was standing in front of a house, in the middle of a clearing. As I was about to knock on the door, a bloodstain appeared at my feet, and a voice said that 'she' is going to stay there forever," he clarified. Carli leaned forward, interested in what Sam and Dean were talking about. Her curiosity only made her want to know more.  
"Do you mind if I ask who Jess is?" she asked, and not getting a response from the youngest of the Winchester brothers, she knew she had gone too far. That was Carli for you. Someone who always asked what was on her mind, even if it offended those around her.  
"Jess was Sammy's girlfriend before she died," Dean explained quietly, just loud enough for Sam and Carli to hear.  
Carli looked at Sam. The poor guy. All she could do was feel sympathy for him. No wonder why he didn't want to talk about it. Now she knew not to talk about it in the future. "Oh my god Sammy! I'm so sorry!" she apologised quickly. Moving forward, Carli then climbed into the front seat and onto Sam's lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge hug, surprising Sam a fair bit.

Dean gave a smirk as his brother began to go a light shade of pink. It had been sometime since he had some affection shown towards him by a female, besides Sammy, the girl they had met while hunting a werewolf. "Sammy, looks like you've got a leech on you," he stated, before he gave a laugh and turned to face the road ahead.  
Carli looked over at Dean. He always knew how to push her buttons, which made it unfair. "If you weren't driving, I'd hit you so hard that you'd be sorry you'd ever called me a leech," Carli threatened, as she pulled her arms away from Sam's neck, and rested her back against the inside of the car door.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's just an empty threat," Dean said smugly, giving a smirk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, can't I just look around the town on my own?" Carli asked, as soon as the Impala drove through Ely. "I'm a big girl, and I can look after myself."  
"That's why we have to babysit you," Dean replied, his voice stern. "But seriously, if you were attacked by a demon or something, what would you do? What would you use for protection?"  
"A condom?" Carli joked, but she knew it wasn't that funny. It was a very good scenario Dean and Sam were giving her. "Listen guys- I've been doing this for years now, and on my own, if I do recall. I never met you guys until a couple of weeks ago."  
"But ever since we met you, it's our responsibility to look out for you," said Sam, as he joined in on the conversation. He was, in fact, a couple of years younger than Carli. So how did that work out? Shouldn't she be the one looking out for him? "And I'm pretty sure you'd do the same for us."  
Carli crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed over the protectiveness of Sam and Dean. of course she would do the same thing for the brothers. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. It was the best thing she could come up with. "How about you guys go and get gas for the car, and I'll meet you guys at the cafe?" she suggested, as she pointed out to a cafe up ahead. Not getting a response, she clenched her fists. "Pretty please? I promise I'll be good and wait for you guys!"

"Only if you call us," Dean said quietly, looking at Carli through the mirror. "Promise me you'll call as soon as you arrive in the cafe." Now he sounded like her deceased mother, when she had been alive.  
Carli looked at Dean skeptically. "Okay..." she said, before she turned to Sam. "But while I'm gone, you've gotta look after Sammy. If I see him drunk and out cold when I see you guys at the cafe, I'm gonna rip you to shreds."  
Dean gave a cheeky smile as the Impala began to lose speed, before it finally rolled to a stop. "Here you go Princess," he said, as Carli opened the door and got out of the car. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the front passenger seat, where Sam rolled down the window. "And don't worry- Sammy will be totally drunk by the time we see you."  
Carli rolled her eyes as Dean put his foot on the gas, and the Impala began to drive away. Turning the steering wheel, Dean made his car turn around, and drive in the direction they had just come.

"We didn't drive past a gas station," stated Sam, before the Impala turned down a side street. "Or maybe we did..."  
Dean looked over at his brother. "It's okay to be scared Sam, you know that," he said, obviously referring to the nightmare he had earlier. "But seriously man, you've gotta get over Jess. I know it's not gonna be easy, but she's no longer with us, or with you for that matter." He did have a point though. Jess probably would've wanted Sam to move on.  
Sam gave his older brother a warm smile. "Since when are you so sympathetic?"  
Dean gave a smirk. "I'm not. I just don't wanna see you moping around and looking a little angsty," he continued, as Sam gave a small chuckle. "I'm not gonna hug ya or anything, so forget about it."  
Sam looked down, before he looked back at his brother, giving a smile. "Thanks though- for everything."  
Dean held up his hand, to stop Sam from continuing. "Sorry, no-"  
"Chick flick moments," said Sam, finishing his brother's statement.

"I think we're spending too much time together," Dean stated, as the Impala turned into a gas station. "It's starting to freak me out a bit."  
Sam laughed as Dean pulled the keys from the ignition before he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Rubbing the back of his head, Sam also got out of the car, and walked over to Dean, who was filling up the Impala with gas. "Do you think we'll ever find dad?"  
Dean looked up at Sam. It was a tough question, but Dean was going to answer it. "Of course we'll find dad. He leaves us work to do, and that always puts him one step ahead of us," he replied, "and ever since Carli's come along, our search has only ever gone slower."  
Sam gave Dean a smirk, which was very rare to see from the youngest of the two Winchester's. "On the topic of Carli, you like her- don't you?"  
Dean looked at his brother quizzically. "Course I do. Nice girl," he said, as he stepped away from Sam.  
Sam continued to smirk at his brother's weird behaviour. "You like her more than a friend- don't you? Like how I liked- don't worry about it." Sam stopped himself from saying Jess' name.

Dean knew that Sam was just about to bring up Jess, and he was very thankful that he didn't. Who knows what they could've gotten up to. "Of course I care about her, but I can't really say 'I love her' after only a couple of weeks- can I?" he answered, before he leaned up against the side of his car.  
"So you do like her..." Sam stated, "and the entire package. But hopefully she won't be one of those 'one night stand' girls."  
Dean shook his head. "Where the hell you'd get that idea from?" he questioned. After a couple of seconds, he calmed himself down, before a smirk, much like Sam's, appeared on his own face. "Since we're talking about girls, I think you should find yourself one before you turn homosexual on me."  
"What?" Sam asked, as Dean pulled the gas pump from the Impala and back onto its holder. It wasn't long before he pulled out a handful of money. Why in the hell would Sam turn homosexual?  
"I'll go pay, you go wait in the car," Dean continued, before he put the cap over the gas tank.

Sam gave a sigh as he climbed into the front passenger seat of his brother's car, and he sat back, his mind swimming. It was easier said then done to forget about Jess. You couldn't just forget about someone that you held close to your heart, and then died... it was just inhuman. But then again, Dean was sorta like that... inhuman. He did classify himself as 'a freak,' and Sam too, for that matter. Snapping the thoughts from his head, Sam looked up as Dean walked towards the car, looking down at his cell phone. "Has she called?" Sam asked, as Dean got into the car beside.  
Dean shook his head as he placed his phone into his pocket, before putting the keys into the ignition. "I'm gonna kill that girl if she doesn't call soon," he said, as the Impala began to drive out of the gas station.  
"What if she just forgot?" asked Sam, hoping that was the reason why Carli hadn't rang yet. But he knew in his heart that Carli wouldn't forget that quickly about something like that.  
"You know Sammy, 'smart' girls don't forget about these things... but then again, Carli ain't exactly what you call a 'smart girl'," Dean replied, as the Impala drove down the main street of Ely.

Sam gave a sigh. "Do you have to keep calling me Sammy?" he asked, suddenly becoming frustrated.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders as the Impala stopped in the carpark of the cafe where they were supposed to meet Carli. "It's a nickname Sammy, you should like it," he stated, as the two got out of the car. Locking the doors, the two headed in the direction of the front doors. "But seriously, Carli should've called by now."  
"I know, and I'm worried too," Sam answered, as he opened the two, double glass doors leading into the cafe. The place was bustling with heaps of people, ranging from the young to the elderly. "You look for her, and I'll ask around."  
Dean nodded his head in agreement before the two split up. Sam headed straight for the counter, where an elderly lady was standing, ready to serve someone something. She was wearing a long, navy blue skirt, and a white, short sleeved shirt. A matching blue apron was tied around her waist, and she wore a name tag on her breast, reading: Janet.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked nicely, and she gave a smile as Sam approached her and stopped right in front of the counter. He then opened his mouth to speak, and gave a weak smile as he did so.  
"Did you by any chance see a girl come in here?" he asked, and the lady gave a laugh.  
"Boy, look around you. Many girls come in here. I can only help you if you give me a description of your girlfriend," she said. Girlfriend? What was this old lady on about? Sam only thought of Carli as an older sister, and sometimes a younger sister. They did have their moments, but still...  
"Uh... she has long, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. She's about... 5'8, and she was wearing shorts and boots," Sam clarified, trying to think of the clothes Carli had been wearing. Watching the lady's expression change, he realised that she must have seen Carli enter some time earlier.  
"I saw a nice girl fitting your description... she was in here some time ago with a guy around her age. I must say, he was one nice looking boy," she replied, "but I haven't seen her since."  
"What did the guy look like? And what were they talking about?" Sam asked quickly, his mind running. Who the hell did Carli meet? And had she gone off with him?  
"I can't exactly say... but what they were talking about, now that was something."

"What were they talking about?"  
The lady looked at Sam. "Hold your horses there young man!" she said, before she gave a laugh. "Anyway, I did overhear them talking about paying a visit to the old Phelps house, on the outskirts of town. Why they wanted to go there? Don't ask me."  
"Where can I find the old Phelps house?" asked Sam. The lady suddenly gasped, and her expression turned into a scowl.  
"Why would you want to go there? From what I hear, the place is haunted."  
Sam looked at the lady oddly, but he knew that she had given away all the information he needed. "Thanks. So uh, where's the library?"  
"Just down the road," the lady said, as she leaned forward and pointed out the window.  
Sam gave the lady a 'thank you,' before he nodded his head and walked away from the counter. He then approached Dean, who was standing by the double glass doors. "I didn't find her," he said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I found out some information," Sam stated, before he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, and he led Dean out of the cafe. "I heard that she met a guy while she was here, and they were talking about going to the old Phelps house, on the outskirts of town. And get this- supposedly it's haunted."  
"Haunted? Now that's a surprise," Dean stated, his voice hinting a little sarcasm. The two brothers headed for the Impala, and opening the doors, the two got inside. "I wouldn't be surprised if Carli was there right now."  
Hearing a small, beeping sound, Sam pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open. "It's a message from Carli," he clarified, as he opened the message. Right on cue.

**Sam,  
Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.  
See you soon.**

"There's something weird about that message," said Dean, as he put the car into reverse. "I just can't put my finger on it." Had Dean spotted something?  
"Before we actually go to the haunted house- do you think we could go to the library?" questioned Sam, causing his older brother to look at his skeptically.  
"Why would you wanna do that?"  
"To see if there's anything abnormal about the house, or what goes on around it," he clarified, causing his brother to smirk. "Or maybe something could've happened there years ago, and now it's cursed."  
"I like the way you're thinking," said Dean, as he put his foot on the gas.

* * *

_  
From what I could gather, 'Bloodstain' is actually based in California. I found a couple of ghost stories on the internet, and I thought this was a good on to put in my fic. Anyway, if you wanna see it for yourself or check the others out, here's the link: The site's actually pretty handy when you want to look at stories and other stuff like that. Anyway, the song that Carli was listening to earlier in the fic was 'All I Want is More' by Shannon Noll, runner-up in the first Australian Idol that occurred Down Under. And while I'm thinking about it, the timeline of this fic is straight after Devil's Trap. It'd probably be a couple of weeks or so now since they got out of the hospital and left their father behind. Oh yeah, there's also a moral to this chapter- don't go off with strangers :p Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	7. Bloodstain PT 2

_Prologue: Sam, Dean and Carli have just left Tonopah, where they met a girl named Sammy, who helped save Sam from becoming a lycon. After going their separate ways, the trio arrive in Ely, where Dean needs to fill his Impala up with gas. Planning to meet Carli at a local cafe, Dean and Sam head out. Everything goes according to plan, until the two start to worry about Carli's whereabouts. As soon as they arrive back in town, they meet up with Sammy, who happens to be following an old story told over and over again by the people of Ely. When Sam receives a strange text from Carli, the three put two and two together. Where has Carli gotten to? Will the three be able to save her? Or will time run out?_

**Bloodstain PT.2**

The Impala rolled to a stop outside the local library- one of the places Dean despised the most. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Dean turned to Sam, who was sitting next to him. "As soon as we get all the information we need, we head straight to that haunted house on the outskirts of town," he said seriously, as he opened the door to get out. Feeling something grab hold of his jacket sleeve, Dean turned and faced his younger brother.  
"Just promise me you'll be careful when we go there though," he said, causing Dean to give a weak smile.  
"Aren't I always?" Pulling away from Sam's grasp, Dean got out of the car and locked the door behind him. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked up at the library, clearly not happy about something. "I seriously don't know how you could go to college."  
Sam gave a small laugh as he also got out of the car, and he locked the door behind him. "For your information, you didn't have to be in the library twenty four seven," he stated, before the two began to head in the direction of the front of the library. As soon as Sam opened the front door of the library, memories came flooding back of Jess. Many were from the late hours they spent in the college library, trying to finish homework and such. As soon as the thoughts had come, they had disappeared because Dean had nudged him in the side.

"What would it be under- Mr. College Boy?" he asked, as the two began to move away from the door.  
Not seeing anything useful, Sam approached an elderly man, wearing large, round glasses. He looked to be around sixty or so years old, and his hair was grey. "Where can we find old newspaper articles?" he asked, causing the man to look at him quizzically. Hardly anyone looked at the old newspaper articles they had stored away.  
"Newspaper articles? Follow me young man..." he answered, as he began to head towards the back of the library.  
Looking back at Dean, Sam gestured for him to follow. Giving a sigh, Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets before he followed his younger brother through the library. You could tell by the way he looked around the place that Dean didn't feel like he belonged, because he just didn't have a passion for reading or anything like that- like the way Sam was. Looking up, he almost walked into the back of Sam because Sam had stopped so suddenly, and because Dean wasn't watching where he was going.

"Here you go," the man stated, as he came out of a small room, holding a large box, overflowing with old newspaper articles. "They go all the way back to 1920."  
Sam took the box from the man, and he struggled to carry it, considering it was so heavy. Luckily, they found an empty table nearby, where they placed the large box down. Wiping his forehead, and taking a large breath, Sam began to pull some of the articles out, pile by pile. There had to be thousands of newspaper articles in there!  
Dean decided to sit down on a chair in front of him, and he watched carelessly as his brother pulled out every article. Once Sam was done, he placed the box on the floor, before he, too, sat down across from Dean.  
"Search for whatever you can about the Phelps- anything about him, his family- everything," Sam clarified, as he placed a large pile down in front of him.  
Pulling a pen and a small notepad from one of his pockets, Dean placed that down in front of him, before he pulled a pile across the table in front of him. Giving a sigh, he began to read through each article, hoping to find something on the man known as Phelps.

After only ten minutes, Dean was beginning to get weary. He had only searched through half of the first pile he had pulled across the table, while Sam had already searched through two huge piles, each bigger than the one Dean had been searching through. "I've had enough," Dean said finally, as he leaned back in the seat he was sitting on. "I can't do this anymore. My eyes are sore."  
Sam stopped and looked at his older brother, before giving a smirk. "I've never heard you complain before," he said, before he gave a chuckle. Well, he had from time to time. Mostly when something was getting the best of him.  
Dean ripped a piece of paper from the notepad in front of him, before he screwed it up and threw it at Sam, and it hit his head. "I'm sorry Sherlock, but I don't read. I'm not a bookworm."  
Sam gave a sigh. "Just because you read doesn't mean you're a bookworm," he stated, before he leaned back into his chair. "Did you find anything on Phelps? Or anything involving him?"

Dean shook his head as he stared up at the roof. "Absolutely nothing. The closest thing I could find was a rape that his friend attempted," he replied, as he put his hands behind his head. "You?"  
"No luck," Sam answered, shaking his head. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "What happens if everything occurred before the 1920's? Because that guy back there did say these went back to 1920."  
"I doubt it. You said that the place was haunted, and it should stay like that until someone puts a stop to it. If it still is haunted, that might be the reason why Carli decided to go there, even with some guy."  
The tone of voice Dean used at the end of his comment made Sam realise that his older brother was jealous that Carli would go off with someone else, instead of him. I guess he did have strong feelings for her. "Well, lets just say it did," Sam continued. "There's a chance everything occurred before the 1800's, and that was when it became haunted."  
"And what chance is that? Like a million to one," said Dean.

"Well, we can't give up yet," said Sam, as he leaned over the side of his chair to pick up the large box that held the old newspaper articles. Placing it up onto the table in front of him, he began to put them all away, even without the help of his older brother. "Since when do you give up so easily?"  
"I don't," Dean said simply, as he placed the notepad and pen into one of his pockets. "It was your idea to come to the library, and I just followed you here on your account."  
Trying to fit all of the newspaper articles back in the box, an idea came into Sam's mind. "What happens if someone's got the article we're looking for?" he suddenly asked, with a faint hope. "Maybe someone's trying to solve this mystery. Maybe Carli's got it- I dunno."  
Dean looked at Sam before he rose to his feet. "So you're saying we should search the library just in case someone's got the article we're looking for?" he asked, but he didn't need an answer to even understand. "Are there any hot nerdy chicks that hang around libraries?"

Sam gave a sigh as he began to follow Dean around the library, in search of the article they thought someone was looking at. Was that all he thought about? "I take that as a no," Dean said finally, after Sam didn't reply to his question.  
As the two Winchester brothers walked down aisles of books, they could hear the sound of a photocopier. Arriving at the end of an aisle, Sam stopped when a piece of yellowed paper landed at his feet. Curiously, he picked it up and looked at the heading. **Death of Old Man McInturf at Phelps Place**. That was enough to make Sam realise that the article he was now holding in his hands was the article that he and his brother had been looking for. And he had been right. Someone had been reading the article, and maybe wanted to figure out what was going on- just like them.  
"Watcha got there?" Dean questioned, as he peered over his brother's shoulder. Not being able to see over his younger brother's shoulder, Dean appeared at his side. Noticing the heading, he knew they had found what they were looking for. "Where'd you find that?"

"On the floor," Sam answered, as the sound of the photocopier subsided.  
"I'm sorry, but I need that," a feminine voice stated, which sounded remotely familiar. Both Sam and Dean looked up at the same time, to see a girl, a year or so younger than Sam, standing front of them. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a pair of brown boots, along with a red, tight fitting tank top, which showed off her curves, and a denim jacket over the top. Sam's heart suddenly leapt into his throat. It was her- the girl that gave him- gave him butterflies in his stomach. No one had that effect on him- no one but Jess had left that effect on him.  
There, standing in front of them, was none other than Samantha Hall, known to them as Sammy. (Nicknamed Sam by Dean) She was the girl that had helped Dean and Carli save Sam from becoming a lycon.  
"Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, as Sammy took the article from him. Walking back over to the photocopier, she began to photocopy it. (no duh)  
Sammy gave a smile. "Trying to solve the mystery- just like you guys," she answered, before she turned away from them and began to concentrate on the photocopier.  
Dean approached Sammy, with Sam behind him. "Does your presence have anything to do with the disappearance of Carli?" he asked, causing the younger hunter to turn around.  
Sammy looked at Dean. "Not at all. And since you brought that up, I might as well tell you the other reason as to why I'm here." Sammy gestured towards a small table, where Dean and Sam quietly sat down. "Carli called me, saying she had just arrived in Ely. She said that she was really upset about making Sam remember uh- yeah, so she wanted me to come down and surprise you guys. She told me to meet her at the cafe, and so I did. Except... I saw her leave with a guy who looked like Ryan Reynolds."

"You mean that fat guy from that 'Just Friends' movie?" Dean questioned, causing Sam to look at him weirdly, and for Sammy to nod her head in agreement. Since when did Dean have the time to watch movies?  
"I tried to follow them, but they just seemed to- disappear into thin air..." she continued, "but I did hear them talking about the Phelps house, so I came here to check it out." And that was why she had the old article on the Phelps house. She had thought the exact same thing Sam and Dea had.  
Sam gave a smile. Not only was Sammy quite attractive, but she was also intelligent. Her head wasn't in the gutter. She actually put her brain to use, and knew how to use it well. He then quickly shook his head of the thought. How could he already be thinking of another girl- just after what had happened to Jess? He couldn't fall in love with another girl- he made a promise to his old girlfriend. But then again...  
As soon as the photocopier had finished photocopying, Sammy gave the yellowed article to Sam. "You're gonna need this," she stated, before she grabbed the photocopied version. Grabbing her duffel bag, she then slung the strap over one of her shoulders.

"You're going there on your own?" Sam questioned, as he looked up from the article in his hands. Sliding the piece of paper across the table to his older brother, he then stood up, and approached Sammy. "You can't go on your own- it's too dangerous." He really didn't want to worry about someone else going into the house alone. Even though Carli hadn't, strangers did count as you going on your own.  
"I've handled things like this before," she answered, looking up and into Sam's eyes. "I've been on plenty of hunts before I met you guys. I think I can look after myself."  
"What? You've handled a house that is home to a spirit that makes whoever enter go mad?" Sam asked, getting his point across. "If you join up with us, we can solve this thing together."  
Dean gave a snort as he rose to his feet. "Where'd you get this article from?" he questioned, as he looked at Sammy. It looked different to the articles that had found in the large box.  
Sammy suddenly went a light shade of pink, and she avoided both Sam and Dean's gazes. "I uh- stole it..." she mumbled, causing Dean to smirk.  
"You certainly know how to pick 'em Sammy," Dean stated, as he slapped his younger brother on the back.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he ignored his older brother, and he turned back to Sammy.. "So will you join us?" he asked, silently hoping that she would say 'yes.' It's make it a lot easier if she said yes, because then Sam wouldn't have to worry about her. He could be there to protect her.

"I guess I do have to say yes," Sammy answered finally, looking between the two brothers. "I did make a promise to a friend, and I plan to keep it."  
"So you said Carli rang you just after she arrived in Ely?" Dean questioned, before he turned to Sam. "That was around four- and then she rang us around four thirty."  
"I got here just after three," stated Sammy, "but I seriously don't understand why we need to know all this. Carli's in that house, and something bad could've happened to her for all we know."  
Ignoring Sammy's statement, Dean urged Sam to pull out his cell phone, and he did so. Flipping it open, Dean read through Sam's message inbox, until he arrived at the message Carli had sent.

**Sam,  
Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.  
See you soon.**

"I knew something was weird," Dean stated suddenly, as he looked up at Sam and Sammy. "Just before we said our goodbyes- over six days ago, I gave you both nicknames. We all agreed to it. See this message? Carli didn't send it. The person who had led her into the house did. She added your number under 'Sam,' unaware that we changed the nicknames."  
Sam looked up at his older brother. "That explains a lot," he stated, not really believing what Dean was saying was true. He then took his cell phone back and began to look at the message himself. "And it's not Carli either because she didn't say 'love Carli' on the end of the message?"  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly."  
"Well, she's been in that house for over two hours," Sam continued, before he handed Sammy his cell phone, so then she could also get a look at it.  
Sammy looked at Sam's cell phone before she handed it back to him. She then ran a hand through her blonde hair, beginning to stress over her friend. "We've got to go there- now!"  
Dean looked over at Sammy, as his brother pocketed his cell phone. Pulling his keys out from his pocket, Dean gave a smile. "Lets go pay this spirit a visit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala rolled to a stop in front of an old, two storey, Victorian house. The back and sides of the house were surrounded with old trees. Dean pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of his car, before walking down the gravel drive to the front porch of the old house. Looking around, he then strolled back to his car, where he popped open the trunk.  
"I'm having a strange case of déjà vu," Sam stated, as he and Sammy joined his brother at the back of his car, where he pulled up the bottom of the trunk, revealing a large variety of weapons.  
"What are these?" Sammy questioned, as she pulled two discs with handles from the trunk.  
Dean took one of the discs from her, and pressed a button, causing it to turn into a buzz saw, and it began to spin around loudly. "They're tojo blades," he clarified, as he pressed the button again, causing it to stop spinning. "Haven't you seen the movie 'Van Helsing'?"  
Sammy gave a loud sigh, and she or Dean didn't notice that Sam had stepped onto the front porch. "So what weapons are we gonna need?"  
"Something that can protect us from a pissed off spirit," answered Dean, as he continued to look through the trunk of his Impala.

"Guys!" Sam called, causing Dean to instantly grab a couple of weapons and shut the weapons box and trunk of the car. He was joined by Sammy as they ran up onto the porch. "Look at this bloodstain..." Sam knelt down and touched the stain, which sat right in front of the door, which was hanging off its hinges. Sam ran his hand over the stain, but nothing came off onto his hand. Standing up to his full height, Sam looked around himself, and the sudden realisation made him think of the horror that Carli was in. "This is my nightmare..."  
Dean looked at Sam, not believing what he was hearing. Now he definitely had a reason to be worried. "Your nightmare? You mean- the one you had earlier? That person in your dream was- Carli?"  
Sam sadly nodded his head. "What are you guys talking about?" Sammy demanded, before the sound of the door fluttering in the breeze was heard.  
Feeling completely freaked out, Sammy kicked the door, sending it flying into the room beyond. "Please explain to me what's going on."  
Sam looked at Sammy. Her jaw was set, and she had her hands on her hips. She looked like she wasn't going to budge until she got an answer. "Me and my brother- we think I've got 'ESP.' I dreamt about this place earlier today, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not." Sam hated using the word 'ESP,' but it was better than what Dean called it. 'The Shining.'

"So Carli's in danger because you thought the dream wasn't real?" Sammy questioned, looking Sam directly in the eyes. Shaking her head, she headed towards the doorway, but was held back, because Sam had grabbed hold of her arm.  
"You're not going in there alone," he said stubbornly, but Sammy broke free from his grasp, and headed inside the dark house, with the two Winchester brothers reluctantly following behind. Sam did have a reason as to why he hadn't warned Carli about his dream. He didn't even know who the hell the woman had been. She had been too far away to tell.  
"This isn't so bad," stated Dean, as the three stopped in the middle of an empty room. He handed both Sam and Sammy a pistol, while he had one of his own. Each pistol was loaded with rocksalt, to ward off any spirit they came across in the house. The three now stood in the middle of a vacant room, on dusty floorboards. Nearby was a set of stairs, and there were many rooms beyond the one they were currently standing in.

Sammy looked around herself. Every window was broken, there were cobwebs in every corner of the room- talk about freaky! And on top of that every room was dark- as if trying to keep a secret. "Sam! Don't touch anything!" she cried, as Sam approached a wall in front of them, where a large, painted picture in a gold frame was hanging. A young girl with dark brown hair was in the picture, in a long, golden dress. She sat on a chair, and her long hair was in a plait, which was over her shoulder. Reaching out, Sam touched the picture with his fingertip, and watched as the picture began to move.  
A small, silver knife moved in the picture, towards the body of the girl. Sam continued to watch with fascination as the knife struck her body, and blood began to run down her dress. An earsplitting scream was then heard from somewhere in the house, scaring the hell out of Sammy.  
"Sam! What the hell did you do!?" Dean demanded, as his younger brother got down onto his knees. Lying on the ground in front of him, was a cell phone.  
"Did you find something?" Sammy asked quietly, as she approached Sam. Sam handed her the cell phone, and she realised that it belonged to Carli. Placing the phone into one of her pockets, Sammy stared at the picture that was hanging on the wall. Whoever had painted it was a very talented artist.

"That was no ordinary scream," Dean said finally, as Sam and Sammy looked at him. "It was the scream from the spirit's latest victim."  
Sammy placed a hand over her heart. "You mean... Carli?" She watched as Dean slowly nodded his head. Angrily she turned to the picture that was hanging on the wall behind her and Sam. "I betcha this thing has something to do with it."  
Dean and Sam watched as Sammy pulled out a pocket knife, and she began to slash at the picture. It wasn't long before low groans and moans were heard from somewhere in the house. Was the spirit coming for them? Or was it still occupied with its latest victim?  
"We have to go find Carli," said Sam, turning to Sammy and his older brother. "Before that spirit decides to kill her."  
"Well, I'll search upstairs," Dean stated, but Sam stopped him from moving in the direction of the staircase. Looking at his younger brother, Dean knew what he meant, just by looking into his eyes. "Alright Sherlock, but don't come crying to me when you need help."  
Sam faced Sammy, who was holding herself as if she was cold. "I'll go search upstairs, and you guys stay down on this level." Meeting Sammy's worried eyes, he gave a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
Sam then turned to Dean. "Make sure you look after Sammy," he said, but he knew full well that Dean wouldn't do what he asked.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

_With the nicknames, I thought I'd just put that in :P When Carli had originally put Sam's number into her cell phone, she had put his name under 'Sam,' so as the brothers think, the spirit used her phone and used the name it was under in the text message. To clear things up with the tojo blades Sammy had pulled out of the weapons box, Dean doesn't actually take them with him into the house. The blades don't ward off spirits, like the rocksalt does. They only cut things in half as they spin around, like an electric saw. Also, for those wanting to know the locations of where they have been so far, here they are. Yosemite Village is in California, and both Tonopah and Ely are located in Nevada. Please R&R if you haven't already done so!_


	8. Bloodstain PT 3

_Prologue: Sam, Dean and Carli have just left Tonopah, where they met a girl named Sammy, who helped save Sam from becoming a lycon. After going their separate ways, the trio arrive in Ely, where Dean needs to fill his Impala up with gas. Planning to meet Carli at a local cafe, Dean and Sam head out. Everything goes according to plan, until the two start to worry about Carli's whereabouts. As soon as they arrive back in town, they meet up with Sammy, who happens to be following an old story told over and over again by the people of Ely. When Sam receives a strange text from Carli, the three put two and two together. Where has Carli gotten to? Will the three be able to save her? Or will time run out?_

**Bloodstain PT.3**

As Sam moved in the direction of the staircase, Dean suddenly lurched forward, but stopped himself. He then looked at his younger brother, before he looked at Sammy. "You can't go alone!" he suddenly exclaimed, "seriously, I'm not going to be the one who's gonna babysit Sam." Obviously he was referring to Sammy.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the staircase, before stopping at the bottom. "Her name's Sammy. Besides, I'm only asking you to do one thing for me. And it's not like I'm gonna be an hour or something," he replied, as he began to walk up the wooden staircase, which creaked noisily under his weight. He cautiously walked up the stairs, and very slowly as well, just in case he was attacked when he arrived at the top.  
"Find anything Sammy!?" Dean yelled from the bottom of the stairs, as soon as he arrived at the top. Not getting a response, he then turned to Sammy, who was standing next to him. "I guess we better start searching..." Dean stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets, and he disappeared into an empty room.

Looking around herself, Sammy quickly followed Dean into another room, which appeared to be darker than the rest. "You must really love your brother," she said suddenly, as she approached a dark corner of the room. "It's sorta like the relationship I used to have with my little sister."  
Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sammy, before he began to pace around the room. He really didn't want to talk to her about his relationship with his brother. They probably spent more time together than they would've if their mother was still alive, and they were a normal family. "I guess this was the loungeroom," he stated, as he stopped in front of an empty fireplace.  
"Where did all the furniture go?" Sammy questioned, as she stopped next to Dean. There was absolutely nothing in the room. All the furniture was gone, and all that was left was the paintings on the walls, and the fireplace.  
"This house hasn't been lived in for sometime," Dean continued, as he knelt down to get a better look at the fireplace.  
Sammy gave a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen, I'm very sorry if I offended you before. It's just my view on you and Sam's relationship as brothers." Not getting a response from the eldest of the Winchester brothers, Sammy gave yet another sigh, and let her hands drop to her sides. "I used to have a very similar relationship with my little sister. Yeah she was annoying sometimes, but that's just who she was-"  
Dean rolled his eyes as Sammy began to rant on about nothing. Actually, she was talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. Slowly rising to his feet, Dean placed his index finger to his lips, trying to get Sammy to be quiet. Fed up, Dean approached Sammy and placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her from talking any further.

"Shhh..." he whispered, as he began to slowly move his hand away from her mouth once she had stopped talking into his palm. "Do you hear that?" Dean looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. Not being able to find the source was a worry. Was it a spirit? Or was it something else?  
Sammy looked around herself, but she could hear nothing. Suddenly, a song, which was as quiet as the wind, began to play softly.

_Woke up this morning, from the strangest dream.  
I was in the biggest army, the world has ever seen.  
We were marching as one, on the road, to the holy grail..._

"What is that?" Sammy asked no one in particular, as the song began to get louder. She could hear an electric guitar, drums, keyboard... but where was it coming from? A radio? A CD player? Or was it all in her head?

_Started out, seeking fortune and glory.  
It's a- short song but it's a hell of a story.  
When you spend your lifetime trying to get your hands,  
on the holy grail..._

"The spirit's playing with our heads," Dean said suddenly, as he looked at Sammy. His jaw clenched tightly as he continued. "It's using things to get to us that are close to Carli's heart."

_Well have you heard about the great crusade?  
We ran into millions, but nobody got paid.  
Yeah we raised four corners of the globe,  
for the holy grail..._

"Are you saying this song is kept close to Carli's heart?" Sammy questioned, confused. She cocked a delicate brow as she turned to the oldest of the Winchester brothers. Seeing Dean nod his head in reply, she continued. "But why should this effect us in any way? It's not like we know everything Carli's been through..."

_All the locals scattered, they were hiding in the snow.  
We were so far from home, so how were we to know?  
There be nothing left to plunder,  
when we stumble on the holy grail..._

_We were full of beans,  
but we were dying like flies.  
And those big black birds, they were circling in the sky.  
And you know what they say, yeah, nobody deserves to die..._

Dean and Sammy watched as the room around them began to change. The room they were standing in changed into a hallway, lined with lights. A girl around the age of seventeen stood at the end of the hallway, her short, dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
"Is that Carli?" asked Sammy, as she took a step forward. Walking towards the teenager, she reached out to touch her, only to find that her hand when straight through her body.  
"The spirit is replaying thing's that happened to Carli in the past," Dean explained, as Sammy walked back over to him. Turning back around, she watched as the younger version of Carli began to move- it was as if they were watching a movie.

_You know I, I been searching for an easy way,  
to escape the cold light of day.  
I been high and I been low,  
but I got nowhere else to go..._

Sammy and Dean watched as the younger version of Carli began to walk down the hallway. Hearing a scream, she ran the rest of the way, until she finally stopped in front of a door. Grabbing the door handle, she tried to turn it, only to find it locked. "Bronwyn!" she cried, as she jerked at the door handle. Pulling herself away from the door, the younger version of Carli kicked the door, causing it to break in. Luckily, no one was on the other side so they couldn't get hurt.

_There's nowhere else to go..._

_And I followed orders,  
God knows where I been.  
But I woke up alone,  
all my wounds were clean.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still a fool for the holy grail... yeah, yeah..._

The younger version of Carli ran into the room with the newly broken door. There, lying on the bed in front of her, lay a body, drenched in blood. "Bronwyn!" she cried yet again, as she darted forward. Moving the hair from her face, Carli knew that she was too late. Hearing a noise, Carli turned around, only to come face-to-face with a strange figure. Staying where she was, she watched as the strange figure evaporated into thin air. Quickly turning back to the girl lying dead on the bed in front of her, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_Yeah, I'm a fool, for the holy grail..._

As soon as the song ended, the room Dean and Sammy were standing in returned back to normal- dark, dirty and eerie. "That must've been the day Carli's sister died," Dean said to Sammy. From what the two had seen, she looked to be younger than Carli, so it must've happened back in Australia, before she and her family moved to America.  
"But how is that supposed to make us go crazy?" Sammy demanded, as she turned to face Dean. "That has nothing to do with us. The only one who should've gone crazy when they saw that would've been Carli."  
"And I betcha she did," said Dean, "she probably tried to get away but seeing her memories replaying in front of her caused her only to run into more trouble."  
Sammy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She blinked a few times before she ran a hand through her hair and then over her face. Giving a sigh, she turned to Dean. "So what do we have to do?" she asked quietly, as she took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. She really wasn't looking forward to the task at hand.  
"Once we've found Carli, we burn down the house," Dean stated, before he gave a smirk. "Oh, I can't wait to watch that spirit burn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam reached the top of the stairs, and he stopped and looked around himself. A dark hallway loomed on ahead, along with many doors. Lifting up his jacket, he pulled out the pistol that was on his belt. He then began to walk cautiously ahead, holding the pistol out in front of him, just in case he was attacked by something. Arriving at the first door, he stood off to the side, before he wrenched it open and pointed the gun into the room- nothing was inside except for a broken window, and the pieces of glass lying on the ground underneath it.  
Giving a sigh, Sam shut the door behind him, before he continued on to the next door, which was across the hallway. As soon as Sam approached the door, he grabbed hold of the door handle. About to open it, he stopped, and could hear moaning and groaning coming from another room. He then heard the sound of weeping, and he knew that must have been Carli. Letting go of the door handle, he cautiously continued his way down the hallway, and the further he went, the darker it got. When he arrived at the end of the hallway, he stopped in front of a stained glass window, and there were two doors- one off to the left, and one off to the right. Which one was Carli in?

Sam placed his ear up to the door off to the left, and he could hear movement inside. Waiting for the sounds to die down, he took a step back before he kicked the door, causing it smash open. Entering the room, he held the pistol out in front of him, just in case he was to be attacked by something. Hearing the sound of weeping coming somewhere deeper in the room, Sam lowered his weapon and ran forward. In the darkest corner of the room, bound to a chair- was Carli. Not only was she bound to the chair, but her hands and feet were bound, and her mouth was covered by duck tape. She was also covered head to foot in blood, and you could tell that she had been crying, because her mascara was running down her face.  
"Carli!" Sam cried, as he ran forward. He immediately fell to his knees, before he pulled a pocket knife from one of his pockets. Placing the blade to one of the ropes which had her bound to the chair, he began to cut her loose.  
Carli looked at Sam, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to say something, but all he could hear was a muffle.  
"Hold on," he said, as he reached up to her face. Grabbing one of the ends, he ripped the tape from her mouth, causing more tears to appear. Carli began to breathe heavily as she tried to get her breath back. Sam placed a hand to her cheek, and watched as she began to cry even more. "Shhh..." he whispered, as tears began to appear in the corners of his own eyes. He hated seeing people get hurt, especially if it was someone close to him. "Everything's going to be okay... I've got you now."

Carli gave a sniffle as she looked at Sam, and her lip began to tremble. "Sam..." she said weakly, "it's all my fault."  
Sam watched as Carli broke out into more tears than before. "Why is it your fault?" he asked quietly, as he held her face in his hands.  
"Because I've led you to your doom..." she answered, and just at that moment, the door leading into the room slammed shut. Letting go of Carli's face, Sam continued to try and cut Carli free. How could the door have closed when Sam had smashed it open?  
"We are going to get out of this," he said, as he gritted his teeth. Cutting the last piece of rope that bound Carli to the chair, he pulled off his jacket and placed it around her body- all she was wearing was her bra and her underwear. Why? I wouldn't have a clue. (Think of Paris Hilton when she gets killed in House of Wax) "What happened?"  
"The spirit believes that when people die, they should have a free soul," Carli explained quietly, "in other words, without clothes on." That just made the spirit sound like some sort of psycho.  
"Well, as soon as we get out of here, we can meet up with Dean and Sammy," Sam stated, and upon saying Sammy's name, Carli broke out into more tears. Sam now felt bad. What had he done to make her upset? That was when he heard it. Slowly rising to his feet, he turned his back on Carli and faced another corner of the room, which was also dark. As he took a step forward, he realised that the corner wasn't actually dark- it was covered by some sort of fabric, which was connected to the roof. Hearing Carli weeping behind him, Sam grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it away.

There, hanging from the ceiling, were bloodied bodies. All of them had been cut, slashed, etc. Some were even missing their eyes, legs, arms- all of them looked disgusting. Many of the bloodied faces were shrivelled up from the lack of blood and oxygen. Realising something, Sam quickly ran back to Carli.  
"Carli- we have to get out of here," he said, as he easily picked her up. Now holding her in his arms, Sam made a dash for the new door that had closed some time ago. Sam lifted his leg and his brown biker boot connected with the wooden door, causing it to fly from its hinges.  
Glancing over his shoulder at the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling, Sam quickly left the room. But when he had entered the dark hallway beyond, he knew something was different. The hallway was now lit with lights, and it appeared to be longer than before. "What's happened to the hallway?"  
"The spirit's close by," Carli whispered, "it knows that you've got me."  
Sam glanced down at Carli's soft face. It appeared that she was now more calm, because she was in his arms. Quickly looking up, Sam remembered seeing a stained glass window, so he turned around. Sure enough, there was a stained glass window behind him. With all his effort with trying to keep Carli in his arms, Sam reached down and pulled out his pistol. Aiming it at the window, he pulled the trigger, causing the stained glass to fly.

Sam walked over to the window before he helped Carli through it. As soon as she was safely through and sitting on the tiles of the roof, that was when he decided to go through it himself.  
"How do we get down?" questioned Carli, her voice shaking, as Sam stood next to her. You could tell by the way that she was talking, that she was afraid. Remember, she did have a huge fear of heights.  
Sam looked around and saw that there were no trees close enough to the house that would allow the two to climb down to the ground. "Is the spirit still here?" Sam asked, as he knelt down next to Carli. Seeing the fear in Carli's eyes scared the hell out of him.  
Carli glanced over her shoulder, worried. Turning back to Sam, she shook her head. "He's gone. He's found someone else to torture."  
Knowing too well who that was, Sam quickly scooped Carli up into his arms before he helped her through the window once again. As soon as they were both back in the house, Sam picked Carli up again before he ran down the hallway, which had returned to being dark. Approaching the top of the stairs, Sam slowed down to a jog before he continued his way down to the bottom. "Dean! Sammy!" he called, as he came to a stop on the final landing. Looking around, he couldn't see his older brother or his new female friend.

"Sam!" a masculine voice replied, and before they knew it, Dean had rushed into the room. "Sam!" Dean stopped as soon as his eyes fell upon Carli. "What- happened?" he stuttered.  
"Don't worry about that now," said Sam, "where's Sammy?"  
Remembering Sammy, Dean looked up at his younger brother. "She disappeared," he clarified, before Sam thrust Carli into his arms. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" he called after Sam, who had darted off in the direction where Dean had entered.  
"I'm going to save Sammy!"  
"Sam!" Carli yelled, as she clenched her fist and placed it over her heart. "She'll be in the room where I was being held captive! Please save her before it's too late!"  
Sam nodded his head as he sprinted back across the room and ran up the stairs, skipping every second step. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the top of the wooden stairs, and he ran down the hallway. Entering the final room off to the left of the hallway, Sam came to a stop. Sammy stood across the room from him, in front of the window. A spirit stood in front of her, and he held her face, trying to put masking tape across her mouth, but it was sorta hard, considering that she kept moving her face away.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Sam commanded, as he pulled out his pistol. Holding it out in front of him, he watched as the spirit turned and faced him.  
_"She has been a bad girl..." _a voice whispered, and Sam knew it must've been the spirit that was talking. _"She has killed someone, and so in return, I shall send her to her death..."_  
Sam pulled the trigger and watched as a pellet of rocksalt flew and hit the spirit in the chest, before bursting. "Sammy!" he called, as he reached out his hand. He watched as Sammy glanced over at the injured spirit before she dashed across the room and placed her hand in Sam's. With Sammy's hand in his, Sam shot the spirit a few more times, before the two left the room and sprinted down the hallway. As he and Sammy ran down the stairs, Sam saw a light at the bottom, and knew that was their way out.  
_"You are not going to leave this house!"_ a voice bellowed, as the spirit appeared at the top of the stairs. _"You both shall be my prisoners!"_  
Sammy ran to the front door and just as she was about to grab it, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Pulling the door handle, it didn't budge. "Now what do we do?" she asked Sam, worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You had me worried back there," Dean confessed quietly, as he carried Carli down the porch steps and towards him Impala. "I thought I'd lost you."  
Carli looked up at Dean. This side of him was a different ray of light. His head wasn't in the gutter for once "I had complete faith in you, Sam and Sammy," she replied, her voice quiet. Looking over Dean's shoulder, she wished she was looking at Sam and Sammy. That was until she watched the front door slam shut and lock itself. "Dean!" she cried desperately, causing Dean to look down at her.  
"What!?" he demanded, agitated. He tried to open up to a girl, but this was seriously not necessary!  
"Sam and Sammy are locked inside!" Carli continued, before Dean placed her gently on the ground next to the Impala. Running to the trunk of his car, he opened it before he pulled out a small axe. Closing the trunk behind him, Dean ran towards the front porch, where he stopped at the front door and began to cut into it using the axe in his hands. "Sam!" he cried, as he cut a big chunk off the door. Hadn't the door been broken when they first arrived? Weird. A huge chunk of wood flew as Dean placed the axe down on the porch beside him. That was when he realised that a bloodstain had appeared underneath his feet. Ignoring it, Dean looked up and gritted his teeth as he kicked the door. More wood flew, but not enough. Reaching down, he grabbed a chunk of the wood and pulled as hard as he could, creating a much larger opening. "Sam!"

"Dean!" Sam answered, as he helped Sammy get through the broken door. As soon as Sammy got through, Sam also went through. "Where are the matches?" he asked, out of breath.  
Remembering what they must do, Dean dug deep into his pockets before he pulled out a small box of matches. Lighting a match, Dean gave a smirk as he threw it onto the porch, which caused it to go up in flames. The three quickly jumped down from the porch and approached the Impala, before they turned around and watched the old house catch on fire from a safe distance.  
"I'm glad that's over," Sammy stated, as Sam knelt down in front of Carli and continued to cut the rope that bound her hands and feet together.  
As soon as the fire had reached the second floor of the house, it seemed to sigh a breath of relief as though something evil had just been released.  
"Did Phelps haunt his own house?" Carli asked, looking up at Dean, Sam and Sammy.  
Sammy shook her head. "Phelps' friend McInturf did," she said, "he was killed by his own son."

Dean walked to the trunk of his car where he opened it and threw his weapons into it. "I'm seriously glad it's over," he stated, as Sam handed him the weapons he had used earlier, " 'cos I wasn't gonna stay in that shithole for a second longer."  
Carli cleared her throat, clearly wanting attention from her friends. "Guys?" she asked, moving her hands in a weird gesture, "I hope you do remember I am sitting on gravel and I can't move."  
Dean gave a smirk as he turned around and faced Carli. "Well Princess, since I didn't hear the 'magic word,' you ain't gonna get up soon," he said smugly.  
Giving a sigh, Sammy stepped forward and helped Carli to her feet. "I can't believe you sometimes," Sammy said, as she shook her head as she walked past Dean. Opening one of the back doors, Sammy helped Carli onto the backseat. "How did you let yourself be put into this position?" Sammy questioned Carli quietly, as she knelt down in front of her. Sammy was talking to Carli as if she was a young child.

Sam knelt down next to Sammy. "What happened as soon as we left you?" he asked.  
"I rang Sammy as soon as you guys left," Carli began, as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, so she looked away. "I felt really bad about talking about 'you-know-who,' so I asked Sammy to meet me at the cafe. But anyway, as soon as I got there, I sat down and this guy joined me."  
"You get turned on by fat guys?" Dean asked stubbornly. He knew Carli was gonna say something else, but he didn't want to hear it.  
Carli shook her head. "I sorta have a wondering eye," she confessed, "but anyway, I knew someone who looked exactly like Ryan Reynolds, and sure enough, it was him. I hadn't spoken to him in ages, and eventually he began to talk about Phelps' house. He told me that it was supposedly haunted, so I wanted to check it out..."  
"Unaware that your 'friend' almost led you to your death," Sammy said, finishing off Carli's sentence. "But how were you so vulnerable? Because he was an old friend? And did you see something?"

Carli looked up at Sammy oddly. "You saw it, didn't you? He showed you my past, didn't he?" Seeing Dean nod his head, Carli looked down at the ground. "When he'd disappeared, I was confronted by the spirit. I almost went crazy. I tried to forget all of those memories, but he made me relive them again. Eventually I lost it and ran up the stairs and I got caught."  
"Did he do anything to you?" asked Sammy, as Carli pulled Sam's jacket tighter around her body.  
Carli nodded her head as she looked up at Dean. You could tell that she was on the verge of tears because her eyes appeared to be very glassy. "He caught me and tied me to a chair. Since I struggled, I got rope burns. And since I didn't keep my mouth shut, he eventually put duck tape over it, so I couldn't scream when he tortured me. All I could do was watch as he grabbed weapons from a box across the room. He cut me with daggers, knives, hit me with a crowbar-"  
Sammy couldn't stand it anymore. "Shhh..." she whispered in a soothing voice, as Carli began to cry again. "You don't need to tell us anymore." She and Sam rose to their feet, and they faced Dean. "We have to leave as soon as possible. People are bound to see this place on fire." The house that once belonged to Phelps and had been the home to the spirit of McInturf had gone up in a big blaze of fire, which could probably have been seen from miles away. And don't forget the smoke- anyone who was nearby could probably smell it!

"Alright," said Dean, as he pulled a set of keys from his brown leather jacket pocket. He threw the keys up into the air and caught them as he walked to the driver's side of the car, where he jumped behind the steering wheel. "Ready to head out?"  
Sam gave his brother a smile before he turned to Sammy. "I guess you're gonna go and leave again," he stated, as he gave Sammy a smile before shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets.  
Sammy shook her head as she turned away from Sam, and she turned to Carli. "I'm not leaving while Carli's in this condition," she said, as Carli slid across the backseat in a painful manner. Turning back to Sam, she gave a smile. "And besides, how can I leave such great friends?"  
Sam gave Sammy another smile just as Dean gave a sigh. "I'm glad to hear it," he said.  
Hearing the roar of the engine, Sam turned around and looked at his brother through the front passenger seat window. "Hurry up," Dean said, annoyed, "or else I'll leave you two behind and you can find your own transportation."  
Sammy gave a small laugh as she got into the backseat next to Carli, and she shut the door behind her. Sam followed suit, except he sat in the front with his older brother. Dean put his foot on the gas, causing the Impala to turn around and drive back down the gravel drive. Dean glanced over his shoulder at the old two storey, Victorian house as the Impala stopped at the road, before he gave a smirk and the Impala began to drive down the road. Another job well done.

* * *

_  
For those who are confused, the 'friend' that had led Carli to the Phelps house in the first place wasn't the spirit, or a spirit at all. He was, in fact, a real person. Hence why Carli followed him and trusted him in the first place, because he happened to be an old friend of hers. Don't ask where he disappeared to though, because that is a mystery. The song that Dean and Sammy heard earlier in the chapter/ episode was 'Holy Grail' by Hunters and Collectors, a rock band from Australia, and one that I love to listen to._  
_Now, if by any chance you're confused about Phelps/ McInturf, check out the site __and read the story. Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	9. The Black Dog PT 1

_Prologue: After saving Carli from a haunted house, Sammy joins up with the three hunters, and it sees them out of the town of Ely and out onto the road. After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy demands the three to go to Yellowstone Park, where she'd like to check out the Ranger's Station, wanting information. While there in the park, the four find out that children ranging from five to fifteen have been disappearing after following a black dog. What on earth could it be? And what does it want with those kids?_

**The Black Dog PT.1**

Sam, Carli and Sammy sat on the hood of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, which he had parked outside a club. It was around midnight, and no one could see a thing, except for the light that shone through the windows of the small club, which was off the road of a busy highway.  
Carli gave a sigh as she looked around. What was taking Dean so long? He'd been in the club for more than three hours, supposedly gambling, because they needed the money. That was because hunters never got paid. But why would it take him so long just to get a few hundred bucks? Carli ran a hand through her dark brown hair, before she ran the same hand over her face. Her patience was starting to disappear and she really wanted to get some sleep. On their last mission, where Sam had saved Carli from a haunted house, the spirit that was haunting the house was planning on killing her, so he tortured her before he did so. But when Sam came in and rescued her, that all changed.  
Carli gave another sigh as she rubbed her hands together. Now she couldn't sit still. When Carli sat around or did nothing for too long, she couldn't sit still. She always ended up running around to get rid of all the excess energy. Jumping off the hood of Dean's car, Carli turned to Sam, who was talking to Sammy. "Why hasn't your brother come out yet?" she asked, almost demanding for an answer.  
Sam looked up at Carli and he gave her a smile. "I guess he's just having fun," he replied, "nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? He's been in that club for like- three hours!" Carli exclaimed, before she turned away from Sam. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked up at the club. The words shone in a ray of purple light, down upon her. After taking the name in, she then turned back to Sam. "What sort of club is this?"  
Sam gave a sigh. He wished he didn't have to tell her, because once she found out, she'd be very angry at him, and at Dean, for not telling her in the first place. "It's a club where you can gamble," Sam began slowly, "and where there are- strippers."  
Carli's face suddenly went pale. "And you don't worry about your brother? He's around half naked women!" she yelled, blinking a few times, trying to register Sam's answer. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
Before Sam could even answer her question, Carli gave a sigh and stormed off into the club, looking for Dean. "I've never seen Carli so angry in my life," said Sammy, as Sam turned back to her. "Yeah, I've been travelling with you guys for like- three or four days, but I can sense Carli's got the green eyed monster."  
Sam looked at Sammy skeptically. "And why would she have the green eyed monster?" he asked, as Sammy playfully shoved him.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" she asked, causing Sam to give a playful laugh. "How long has Carli been travelling around with you guys?"  
"Almost two weeks."  
"Were there any signs of attraction between your brother and her?" asked Sammy, as her eyes locked with Sam's.  
Sam couldn't forget the day they met Carli. It was absolutely hilarious! "Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her," he said, trying to stifle a laugh. And that was when he began to seriously think about it. "I think it's good that Carli's showed up," he said, "for Dean that is. He can stop having one-night stands and maybe settle down a bit."  
Sammy gave Sam a smile. "Well, there's definitely an attraction between the two of them."  
Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But sometimes, I do doubt their 'relationship' though," he continued, "because they always get on each other's nerves. What sort of relationship is that?"  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know either. Of all the relationships Sammy had ever been in, she hardly argued with whoever she was going out with, unless they were breaking up or hit a wall in the relationship. "I guess we'll have to wait and see how it turns out," Sammy stated, as she leaned back and lay against the windscreen. "Anyway, found anything interesting for us to hunt?"

Sam gave a sigh as he shook his head. There was nothing around to hunt. "Nothing yet. Sure people have been dying, but nothing abnormal. It's as if they're all waiting for something to happen."  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Sammy questioned, her eyes and voice full of worry. On their way out of Ely, Sammy had witnessed the aftermath of one of Sam's nightmares. His eyes had been wide, he had been sweating- and he looked scared. Of course Sammy didn't know what was going on, until Carli told her that Sam had 'ESP,' and he could sometimes see the future once he went to sleep. That sorta freaked Sammy out because she hoped she would never be in any of Sam's nightmares.  
"I wish I did," Sam confessed, as he looked down at his hands, which were sitting in his lap. "It might've been able to help us find something else to hunt."  
Sammy sat up and looked at Sam with concern. "I guess nightmares can help," she stated quietly, before she looked up at the dark sky. "It's only whether you want to live through them twice." Sammy didn't know what to think of Sam's nightmares. Sometimes, the thought scared her to death, especially if you saw a loved one die or get hurt.

Sam looked up from his hands and he looked at Sammy. "How do you know about that?" he asked, as Sammy looked up to meet his eyes.  
"My best friend had ESP," she said, before she averted her gaze. "She had nightmares about things that might've happened in the future."  
"What do you mean your best friend 'had' ESP? You can't get rid of something like that," said Sam, not understanding what Sammy was saying.  
"My best friend was killed," Sammy whispered, just loud enough for Sam to hear. "I found her lying dead on her bed, with her throat slit. The sight was horrible."  
For some reason, the cutting of the throat seemed too familiar to Sam. "What killed your best friend?" he questioned, his tone of voice very soft and understanding.  
Sammy looked at Sam again. She loved the fact that he could be gentle, understanding, strong and courageous at the one time. That was what she loved about him. "She was killed by a demon," she replied. "It disappeared as soon as I found my friend dead." It only sounded too familiar to Sam. It was as if he was hearing the same story again- except it was Sammy's story, not Carli's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on a chair in the busy club, which was mostly filled with half naked women. Men were around somewhere too, but he really wasn't paying attention that much to those around him. Dean had finished gambling for the night, and now he was just having fun. A pretty blonde haired girl was now in front of him, dancing. She hardly had anything on, which seemed to keep Dean entertained. Hearing the heavy door of the club open, Dean looked up from the girl dancing in front of him and watched as Carli stormed into the room.  
"I think you better go," he said to the girl, as he continued to watch Carli from the corner of his eye. The blonde gave a cheeky smile, causing Dean to smirk at her. It was obvious she wanted to stay, so Dean changed his expression and tone of voice. "I'm serious."  
"Oh come on, just one more dance," she urged seductively, causing Dean to give a sigh.  
"Hey Dean," Carli greeted, as she suddenly appeared at Dean's side. Turning away from him, she faced the blonde haired girl and gave her a glare. "Who do you think you are?"  
"I'm dancing for this guy," the stripper replied, causing Carli to simply roll her eyes.  
"Well, now you can piss off. I need to talk to my 'boyfriend' in privacy," Carli continued, which caused the girl to stalk off, all the while with Carli giving her the death glare.

"What was that all about?" Dean questioned, giving Carli a smirk.  
Carli crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him, before she turned away from him. Man, was she stubborn! "I'm not talking to you," she stated, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She wasn't in the mood for any excuse Dean was going to throw her way.  
Dean gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Come here," he said, as he grabbed Carli by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"  
All Carli could do was glare at Dean. "Where's the money?" she asked, holding out her hand. Dean gave a smirk as he pulled a handful of cash from one of his jacket's pockets. "I won it all playing poker."  
"Hopefully not strip poker," Carli said, her voice dangerously low. Snatching the money from Dean, she then stuffed it into one of her jeans pockets.  
Dean gave another sigh. "What have I done wrong?" he questioned, saying each word as though he was exhausted.  
"What haven't you done wrong? You've been in here for more than three hours, and then I find a stripper literally all over you!" Carli exclaimed. "And worse yet, you're just sitting here thinking everything is okay when everything isn't!"  
Dean gave Carli one of his irresistible smirks as he placed a hand around her waist, so then she couldn't get up and leave. "Am I detecting the green eyed monster?" he asked.

Carli suddenly went a light shade of pink as Dean continued to smirk at her. "That is not funny!" she cried, as she once again crossed her arms over her chest, but this time in a protective manner. "I'm allowed to be jealous if one of my friends are with a stripper who happens to be pretty!"  
"Are you done?" Dean asked, not wanting to hear anymore of Carli's rant. His voice tone suddenly changed, into somewhat serious. "Do you think that's all I've been doing in here? Allowing strippers to dance for me?" He wished.  
"Sometimes I find that hard to believe," Carli answered stubbornly, as she looked Dean directly in the eyes. "You enjoy all this stuff, so I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying to me."  
"Why would I lie to you?" asked Dean, cocking an eyebrow. Now that was interesting. The only people he ever lied to were the cops, or someone like that.  
Carli opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was speechless! She knew deep in her heart that Dean wouldn't lie to her, but still... giving a sigh, Carli leaned back and against Dean's chest, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Well, I found out about strange attacks happening around Yellowstone Park," Dean explained, seeing as how Carli wasn't going to say anything. "Something to do with a black dog."

Carli gave a yawn and suddenly realised that her eyes were growing heavy. Suddenly sitting up, she turned around in Dean's lap and faced him. "It's time to go," she said suddenly, as she got off him and to her feet, before grabbing Dean's jacket collar as she did so. She then pulled him to his feet, with his help of course. "And no, we aren't coming back tomorrow," Carli continued, as she grabbed the sleeve of Dean's jacket and led him out of the club. As the two walked through the club, Dean couldn't keep his eyes off the strippers who were dancing.  
"Hey guys," Sam greeted, as Dean and Carli left the club and approached him and Sammy. "How much money did you 'earn'?"  
Carli pulled out of the money and gave it to Sam. "I'd say a few hundred bucks," she stated, as Sam jumped off the hood of the Impala.  
Sammy gave a smile as she got off the hood of the Impala as well. "Does this mean we can finally get some sleep?" she asked, hoping that was what it meant. Sammy hated missing out on her sleep. If she didn't get a good night's sleep, then she'd be grumpy throughout the day. " 'cos I can't work if I haven't had my sleep."

Sam counted the money that was now in his hands. "We could buy two rooms here if we wanted to," he suggested.  
Dean shook his head as he snatched the money back from his younger brother. "I ain't spending all the money I earned on two separate rooms for only one night," he said, before he walked over to his car and opened one of the doors to the backseat. Grabbing his and Sam's duffel bags, he threw them to his younger brother before he grabbed Carli and Sammy's duffel bags. Locking his car behind him, he threw the duffel bags to the two girls. Taking his own duffel bag from Sam, he slung it over his shoulder before he began to walk towards the motel.  
" And you said he'd be fine," Carli said to Sam, as she, Sam and Sammy jogged just to keep up with Dean. "He was literally surrounded by strippers."  
Dean entered the motel, with Sam, Sammy and Carli following behind. The four all stopped when they arrived at the front desk. "How can I help you?" a man asked, who suddenly appeared behind the desk.  
"We'd like to buy a room for tonight," said Dean, "just one for the four of us."  
The man cocked an eyebrow before he typed a few things into the computer sitting in front of him. (What do you think he's thinking there? lol) Seeing the amount of money he had to pay on the screen, Dean placed the cash on the desk in front of the man, who took it, and replaced it with a single key.  
"Have fun!" the man called after them as the four left the room.  
"What a perve," Carli stated, as soon as the four got outside again. Heading along the verandah, they walked past many doors, before they finally arrived at their room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A huge black dog ran down a busy street, with a group of four young children running behind it. The four children, around the age of seven, continued to follow the dog, even though it had led them away from the busy street and down a huge, winding path. Huge trees rose up from either side of the path, giving the place an eerie feeling. It also seemed to isolate whatever was ahead away from the rest of the world.  
With the sounds of the road behind them, the huge black dog suddenly came to a stop, and turned to face the four children. It seemed to have led them into a clearing, where a house stood. The four children also stopped, and one of them suddenly screamed, as the huge black dog began to snarl and bare its teeth at them. Hearing another of the children scream seemed to provoke the dog, and before the children knew it, the dog had lunged forward, snapping its jaws hungrily at them._

Sam suddenly opened his eyes and he sat up, with beads of sweat running down his forehead. He was breathing heavily, and it seemed that his whole body was on fire, from the vision he had just witnessed. What was that black dog? Glancing over at the clock that was sitting on the bedside table that was sitting between the two beds, Sam let out a sigh. It was five in the morning, too early for him to go and wake the others up.  
"Sam!" a voice whispered, causing Sam to look down. Lying on the floor between the two single beds was Dean. The night before he and Carli had an argument over who got to sleep in the bed. Dean said he didn't mind sharing with her, but Carli was against it, so she pushed him out and had the bed to herself. Sam and Sammy agreed that she'd sleep on the sofa and he'd sleep in the other bed, because Sammy said she'd feel bad if she let him sleep on the sofa. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Dean whispered, as he sat up. In the end Carli gave him a pillow to lie on, and a blanket to keep him warm, because she knew that Dean sometimes liked to sleep shirtless.

Sam nodded his head as he placed a hand to his forehead. "I saw a black dog," he whispered, before he looked down to meet his older brother's eyes.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. Could it be? "Do you remember where the dog was? The place?" he asked, before he gave a yawn. It was too early to be awake, even if his younger brother had a nightmare.  
"I don't know. The dog was running down a busy street, before it ran up a track surrounded by trees. It led a group of kids to a house in a clearing," Sam clarified, as he went over his nightmare. "But there was something weird about the dog though. It was bigger than an ordinary dog- it was bigger than a Great Dane." Now that was unusual.  
"So I guess that's where we have to go to next," Dean stated, as he rose to his feet. Grabbing a pillow, he turned to Sam. "Do you think she's ready for breakfast?" Sam knew Dean was talking about Carli, and he knew that he was going to do something mean to her. "Carli!" Dean whispered, as he began to shake her body. Hearing her moan in response, he knew that she was slowly waking up. "Carli! It's time to get up!"

Sam watched as his older brother hit Carli over the head with the pillow, causing her eyes to open. Rolling over, she looked at the clock before she gave a sigh and pulled the covers up over her head. She then let out a groan as Dean pulled the covers back, not giving her enough time t get used to what was going on. "Piss off Dean! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?"  
Sam shook his head and let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of bed. Would those two ever going to learn? Walking over to the sofa sitting on the other side of the room, he approached Sammy, who was sleeping peacefully. Sam was just about to wake her up when a pillow flew past his head and hit her, causing her to stir. Turning around, he looked at both Dean and Carli, with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Good morning," Sammy greeted quietly, causing Sam to face her. She immediately sat up and gave a yawn as she stretched. Reaching down for the duffel bag sitting on the floor next to Sam, she pulled out a small case. Quickly opening it, she pulled out a pair of glasses where she put them on. The glasses didn't surprise Sam at all. When Sammy finally joined Dean, Sam and Carli, she told them that she either wore glasses or contacts because she has poor eye sight. Sam didn't care because he liked her whether she did or didn't have poor eye sight. "What's the time?" she asked quietly.

Sam looked over his shoulder at the clock behind him. "It's ten past five," he replied.  
"In the morning?" she asked, before she let out a sigh. "I guess that means an early breakfast." Something she really wasn't looking forward to. Now she was going to be tired for the rest of the day.  
Sammy quickly covered her eyes with her hands as Dean suddenly turned on the lights, eliminating the darkness. He quickly ducked as Carli threw a pillow, which was meant to hit him in the head.  
"Okay, I'm up!" Sammy announced, as she slowly got off the sofa. Grabbing her duffel bag, she headed for the bathroom. "If any of you dare to come in while I'm taking a shower, you'll all be dead before you can even leave," she threatened, as she closed the door behind her.  
"Well, I guess I better get going too," said Sam, as he walked back to his bed. Picking up his duffel bag up from the floor, he put it onto the bed before he began to rummage through it.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Dean, as he sat down on Carli's bed across from Sam.  
"I'm not working on an empty stomach," he answered, as he pulled a t-shirt from his duffel bag.  
"Can I have your laptop then?" questioned Dean, causing Sam to look at him skeptically. "I want some information about that black dog you saw."  
Now understanding what his older brother was saying, Sam pulled a laptop from his duffel bag before handing it over to Dean. Upon receiving Sam's laptop, Dean quickly opened it and turned it on.

Closing his duffel bag, Sam quickly pulled off his t-shirt and replaced it with a blue one. He then grabbed his black hoodie before he threw it on over his clean t-shirt. "What do you guys want?" he asked, as Dean typed a few things into his laptop.  
"Black coffee, and peanut M&M's," Dean said, not taking his eyes off the small screen in front of him. That was not what Sam called breakfast. That was more like a snack, besides the coffee. What Sam called breakfast were eggs and bacon. Or something along those lines.  
"I'll have coffee too thanks Sam, as well as a muffin," said Carli, as her eyes met Sam's. "I've learnt not to eat much for breakfast over the years." What a lie! Carli just didn't want to hassle Sam into buying her a lot of food for breakfast.  
"What will Sammy have?" he asked Carli, knowing full well that Carli knew what Sammy liked to eat and drink.  
"She'll have ice tea and a muffin as well," said Carli, as she looked down at the small screen of Sam's laptop. "But you gotta make sure hers is blueberry, and mine chocolate chip."  
Sam gave a sigh. Did anyone eat healthy besides himself? "Alright. I'll be back soon," he said, as he grabbed Dean's wallet and headed out the door.

The door to the bathroom opened as Sammy walked out, her wet hair tied back into a high ponytail. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans, which were ripped at the knees, a black tank top, and a pair of brown biker boots. "Shower's free," she said, as Carli jumped up off her bed and grabbed her duffel bag. Grabbing Sammy as well, Carli pulled her into the bathroom, before she shut the door behind them. It was only a few days ago that Carli confessed she had a fear of taking a shower, unless someone was with her. Dean of course said that he'd love to take a shower with her, which of course made Carli really angry. To Carli, it wasn't something you could joke about. She had been serious. After seeing her 'sister' while being in the shower, she was scared to death that she might get attacked while under the nozzle.  
"It's good to see that you've both decided to get a room," Dean joked, as he pulled up a webpage on the laptop. Typing a few words into the search engine, he pressed 'enter' and watched as many links now appeared on the screen. Clicking on one of the links, he watched an exert of an old story appeared before his eyes. The heading was titled: **The Black Dog of Hanging Hills**.

Reading the story to himself, Dean quickly went back to the page he had visited earlier before he clicked on another link. A newspaper article appeared on the screen in front of him, and it was about a strange black dog being sighted in Yellowstone Park. Pulling a pen from one of his pockets, Dean wrote down the coordinates of the attacks on the inside of his left palm.  
Hearing the water of the shower stop running, Dean looked up as the door of the bathroom opened again, and Sammy and Carli walked out. Carli was wearing her favourite pair of black, leg hugging jeans, her black knee high boots and a tight white tank top with gold writing across the front.  
"Find anything?" Carli asked, before Dean showed her the coordinates written down on his hand.  
"This is where we have to go next," he said, as he tapped his open palm with the pen.  
Carli nodded her head as she grabbed Sam's laptop from him, before she sat down on Sam's bed. Earning an odd look from Dean, Carli quickly explained. "I've gotta check my email," she replied, answering to the expression on Dean's face.

Typing her email and password into Sam's laptop, Carli watched as her email inbox appeared on the small screen in front of her. Seeing a familiar name appear on the screen, she clicked on it and watched as an email appeared. "That's funny," she said, causing Sammy and Dean to turn to look at her. "A friend needs help."  
"What sort of help?" asked Sammy, as she placed her glasses into their case. Now she was wearing contacts.  
"My friend Aaron needs help," Carli answered. "He says something about people dying."

**Hey Carli,  
It's Aaron. I know I haven't spoken to you for over a year, but I really need your help.  
People around me have been disappearing. I don't know why, and I thought maybe  
you'd be able to help, because you said if I ever needed help, you'd be there.  
All of them have gone. Jack, Brad, Laura, Tara- they've all disappeared. I fear that  
I will be the next to go- I think this might be your expertise, seeing as how you hunt  
those 'things.'  
Talk to you soon  
Aaron**

Carli looked up from the laptop at Sammy, and then finally Dean. "We have to help him," she said quickly, as she clicked 'reply' on the screen. "Because I am not going to turn my back on a friend."  
"Okay- so where's he from?" questioned Dean, wanting an answer. Inside, he really couldn't care less, because well, maybe it had nothing to do with them, and Carli's 'friend' just wanted to see her. But who knows?  
"Trenton, New Jersey," Carli replied. "He used to live down the road from me." And that explained a lot.  
"So you're saying he's a very close friend and you have to go home to help him," said Sammy, sort of understanding everything. What sort of close friend was he though? Someone Carli had slept with when she was younger? Or actually an old friend who she could trust with her own life?  
"Do you think you can drive for twenty three straight hours?" questioned Carli, turning to Dean. She knew that was impossible, but it was worth asking.  
Dean gave a smile. "Shouldn't be too hard," he replied, as Carli began to reply to her friend's email, telling them that they'll be there to help him in twenty three hours. "Lets just hope Sam gets back soon."

* * *

_  
I found the story of The Black Dog of Hanging Hills on that American Folklore website, which I have posted in my profile. Anyway, black dogs are supposedly bigger than the average dog- I think around the size of a miniature horse or something. That's what all my sources say at least. And even though they are called 'black dogs,' they actually have more in common with wolves than a dog, because they're very savage. Going with the 'legend,' they say whoever sees a black dog, death us brought upon them. Not always at the hands of the dog, but by freak accidents and what not. And of course, Dean can't drive the Impala for twenty three hours straight. I think the driver would either be asleep or would have crashed. Please R&R if you haven't done so already! _


	10. The Black Dog PT 2

_Prologue: After saving Carli from a haunted house, Sammy joins up with the three hunters, and it sees them out of the town of Ely and out onto the road. After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy demands the three to go to Yellowstone Park, where she'd like to check out the Ranger's Station, wanting information. While there in the park, the four find out that children ranging from five to fifteen have been disappearing after following a black dog. What on earth could it be? And what does it want with those kids?_

**The Black Dog PT.2**

As soon as Sam returned to their motel room after buying everyone's 'breakfast,' Sammy informed him about their next mission, about the four of them heading up to Trenton in New Jersey, to help an old friend of Carli's.  
"So all of their friends have been disappearing?" Sam asked Sammy, as the two sat down on the sofa.  
Sammy nodded her head as she took a bite of her blueberry muffin. "After you had left, Carli and I had taken a shower, while Dean was on your laptop. As soon as Carli got out of the shower, she checked her email and read a message sent from a friend," she explained. "Carli said that Aaron wrote in his email that he's afraid he'll be the next to go... but to what?" Now that was a good question to ask. Was there something lurking around Trenton that they didn't know about?  
Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Who knows? Anything could've caused the deaths of Carli and Aaron's friends. All we have to do is figure it out and destroy whatever caused them to disappear," he said, before he looked up as Dean approached him and Sammy.  
"It's time to move out. If we wanna get to New Jersey sometime tomorrow, then we've gotta leave now," he commanded, before he tossed Sam his duffel bag. Grabbing his own, Dean slung his duffel bag over his shoulder before he disappeared out the door.

Sam gave a sigh as he slowly rose to his feet. "Do you think you can kindly tell my brother that it's not polite to walk around with no shirt on?" Sam questioned, as he turned to face Carli. Carli gave a sigh as she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. Lifting her hands up as though in defeat, she opened the door and closed it behind her on her way out.  
"Are you ready to head out?" Sam asked Sammy, as she finished off her blueberry muffin. Earning a nod as a reply, Sam gave a smile as Sammy rose to her feet, and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. They could faintly hear Carli talking to Dean outside. "So this Aaron guy... is he just an old friend of Carli's?"  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders as the two shut the door behind them, leaving the keys to the room on the sofa where they had been sitting earlier. "I wouldn't have a clue. Carli hasn't said anything, but I reckon she might've been involved with him romantically," she clarified, as she and Sam walked under the verandah towards Dean's Impala. "But then again, if they were involved romantically and then split up, wouldn't they like, hate each other?" Something else to consider. But that not always happened. Sometimes ex's remained good friends after a break up.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders as he opened one of the doors to the backseat. Seeing as how Carli was sitting in the front next to Dean, Sam had to sit in the back next to Sammy. "I don't understand women sometimes..." he mumbled, just loud enough for Sammy to hear.

Sammy gave a small laugh as Sam shut the door behind him.  
"Did you grab everything?" Dean asked Sam, as he put the keys into the ignition. Hearing the roar of the engine, Dean put his foot on the gas, and put the Impala into reverse.  
Sam nodded his head as the Impala got out onto the highway. "So this Aaron guy- is he an old friend?" he asked, asking the question on everyone's mind. Well, not exactly, but it was leading to the question on everyone's mind.  
Carli gave a sigh. "An old friend yes- one I haven't seen for over a year. He used to live down the street from me, and we've known each other since like, I moved over here," she clarified. Seeing the look on Sam's face, Carli gave another sigh. "And no I wasn't involved with him romantically."  
"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" questioned Dean, taking his eyes off the road and glancing over at her.  
Carli held up both her hands in front of Dean. On her right hand was a thin silver bracelet, and a silver ring on her ring finger, which looked like an upside down tiara. And on her left hand, on her ring finger, was a thick silver ring, with strange markings on it. "I don't believe in any of that stuff until after marriage," she explained, before putting her hands down. So she was to be a virgin until married. Interesting. She was definitely a different girl from all the one's Dean had met and had slept with, because well, Carli didn't want to do it until she was married.

"And how do you know what this guy looks like? He could've changed in over a year's time," Dean continued, before Carli slapped the back of his head.  
"Simple. He looks like Josh Hartnett," she answered, giving a smile. "So I never, ever, forget what he looks like."  
Sammy gave a sigh as she turned away from her friends and looked out the window she was closest to. Only fifteen minutes into the drive, the sky had darkened and it began to rain- bucketing down I should say. Seeing as how it was so dark and the rain was so heavy, Dean had to turn on the headlights of his Impala.  
"God I hate this weather," Carli said suddenly, as she placed a hand to her forehead.  
"Okay... that was totally random," Dean stated, not taking his eyes off the road.  
Sammy stared lazily out the window, until she noticed something. Sitting up properly, she looked out the window, and watched as a green dodge dacoda sped past in the opposing direction. Rubbing her eyes, Sammy thought she had been dreaming, but she knew in her heart what she had seen.  
"Dean! You have to turn the car around!" she cried, causing Dean to look at her in the mirror.  
"Come again?" Dean said, as he looked at Sammy through the mirror, unblinking. They weren't supposed to turn around- they were going to Trenton, New Jersey, in the direction they were driving.

Sammy desperately shook her head. "Please- you've gotta turn around! I saw something!" she continued, urging for the older brother to do what she was saying.  
"And if I do have to turn the car around, where are we gonna go? Back to the place we just left!?" Dean argued back.  
Carli looked over at Sammy, before she quickly turned to Dean. "Dean! You can't turn down a request from a friend! So you better turn this car around or I'm throwing myself out of the car!"  
Dean looked at Carli, before he gave her a smirk. "Well, I wouldn't mind that," he said.  
"Just hurry up and turn the bloody car around! I don't care what you want to do- my friend Aaron is strong enough to stay alive for a few more days, so hurry up and turn this car around!" Dean hated being told what to do, especially if it were by a girl and if they were demanding. It annoyed the hell out of him.  
Dean, annoyed that he was taking orders from a girl, caused the Impala to skid across the road, before it finally turned around and began to drive in the direction they had just come. "So where are we going now?" he asked, rather annoyed.  
Sammy knew exactly where they were meant to be going. "Just keep going- I'll tell you when to stop," she answered, before she continued to look out the window. Had she been dreaming? No. Of course not. She knew what she had seen, and she wasn't going to let it just, drive by and then disappear. She wanted to know what was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" Sam questioned, as the Impala rolled down a road, leading into a large park.  
"I used to live here," said Sammy, as she turned away from the window to meet Sam's eyes. "At first the house was a holiday house, until we decided that it was too good to leave and come back every holiday."  
Dean looked around as the Impala drove past large areas of grass, where families were camping and having picnics. He also saw people riding horses on a track nearby, and that was before he let out a sigh. "I don't know how people can live this way," he said, "all normal and such- as if nothing's wrong."  
Sam gave a smile as he saw children running around. That was how he wanted his life to be- normal. He wanted to have a family of his own, kids, maybe a dog, a nice home- but that was all different, ever since he got dragged back into the job by Dean, and ever since Jess had died.  
"So where did you live Sammy?" Carli asked, as she turned around in her seat to face her friend.  
Sammy gave a smile at Carli's warmth. "About twenty or so miles away from here," she replied, "I lived next to Lake Lewis- one of the many lakes in this park."  
"A perfect place for a ghost to hang around," Dean stated, before he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. "Pass me dad's journal."

Sam reluctantly reached down and picked an overstuffed journal off the floor in front of him. He handed it to Dean, who handed it over to Carli.  
"Search for something about a black dog," he instructed, as Carli opened the journal and began to flick through the pages. Everything in the journal to her though- was confusing. She had never seen anything like it before.  
Carli couldn't believe what she was seeing and reading. In the journal she was holding in her hands, were information and pictures on all sorts of demons, spirits, ghosts and folklores. It also had strange languages, as well as newspaper articles and clippings. "What is this?" she asked, looking up at Dean from the journal.  
"It's my dad's journal," he explained, not taking his eyes off the road, "he never goes anywhere without it."  
"Ah huh," Carli answered, as she continued to flick through the journal. "So how come you've got it?"  
"Dean found it while we were in Jericho," said Sam, answering for his older brother. "While we were hunting a Woman in White."  
Sam watched as Carli made an 'O' with her mouth. "Found it," she said, as she held the open journal out in front of Dean. "What's so important about a black dog?" As soon as she had asked the question, Carli knew what Dean was on about.

"Check it out Sammy," Dean said, referring to Sam. He gave the open journal to Sam, who then placed it on his lap and began to read through it.  
As soon as Sam finished reading through his dad's journal, the Impala rolled to a stop outside a Ranger's station. "Okay, this is our stop," Dean said, as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed the keys into one of his jacket's pockets.  
Carli walked over to Sammy as soon as she got out of the car. "I so can't wait to see your house!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she grabbed Sammy's arm as though she was a little girl.  
Sammy smiled at her older friend. Yes Carli was older than her by a couple or so years, but sometimes she acted like a bimbo, and a little child who was six years old. That's what Sammy loved about her new best friend. Her personality could change as if it was the weather, and her smile always made her happy.  
"I can't wait to see it too," she answered, her voice full of different emotions. Was she really ready to see her old home again? Or was the reason she had only come back was to see what her heart truly longed for- to see her family again? Sammy shook the different thoughts from her head as Sam approached her and Carli.  
"How far to your house?" he asked, as he put his hands together.

Sammy gave a smile, as she turned away from Sam. "About five or so minutes away from here," she said, pointing in the opposing direction in which they had come.  
Sam nodded his head as Dean approached the three, holding two cards in one of his hands. Only giving one to Sam made Carli suspicious. "What are you hiding?" she asked, as she cocked a delicate brow.  
Dean flashed his card at Carli. "Fake ID," he explained. "We'll pose as Park Rangers, while you go and check out Sammy's old home."  
Carli stubbornly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to go to the Ranger's Station with Dean. Sam gave a sigh as he gave his Fake ID back to Dean. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument. "How about I go with Sammy?" he suggested, as he walked over to her side. "You guys can get information from the Park Ranger."  
Dean gave a sigh as he held his arms up in defeat. "Fine, have it your way," he said, as he placed Sam's Fake ID into one of his pockets. "Just don't get yourselves into any trouble unless a Park Ranger's around."  
Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother as he and Sammy began to walk away from the Ranger's Station. Dean turned to Carli, who still had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked, as he walked up the wooden steps and onto the small verandah of the Ranger's Station.  
Regaining her composure, Carli quickly ran up the steps and stopped next to Dean. "So we're trying to find information about the black dog?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.  
Dean nodded his head as he knocked on the door a couple of times. "Leave all the talking to me," he stated, as the door he had knocked on previously opened, revealing a ranger in his late thirties.  
"Can I help you two?" he asked, as Dean flashed him his Fake ID, before he put it into one of his pockets.  
"I am Ranger Brian Johnson, and this is my sister- Hollie. I was wondering if I could talk to you about the disappearances in the park?" Dean asked, as the ranger standing in front of him glanced at Carli. As long as he knew she was going to be with 'Ranger Brian Johnson,' the ranger didn't care.  
"Sure, why not?" he answered, as he opened the door wide and allowed the two to enter. As soon as Dean and Carli were in the station, the ranger disappeared into another room, leaving the two alone.  
Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Carli looked around the room. "Oh my god!" Carli suddenly exclaimed, as she ran over to the far side of the room. Dean watched as she did so, before realising what she was talking about. Sitting on the wall above the fireplace, was the head of a moose. "Look at that poor moose!"  
"It's dead you know," Dean said to her, just before the ranger came back into the room.  
"My name is Ranger Ted Malcolm- what can I help you two with?"

"Look at that frickin' moose!" Carli cried, pointing at the moose above the fireplace. "How could you do such a thing!?"  
Ted looked at Carli oddly. "I'm sorry. My sister has never seen things like that before," Dean said quickly, "that's why I brought her up to the park today."  
"Right..." Ted stated quietly, not really buying what Dean was saying. "So you wanted to know about the disappearances and the deaths?"  
Dean nodded his head. "Let's hope it's not Yogi stealing more than picnic baskets," he stated, giving a small laugh as Ted sat down behind his desk. He and Carli watched as Ted pulled folders out from the desk draws and then placed them out in front of them.  
"All I can tell you is that kids aged from five to fifteen have died or disappeared," Ted began, "and it's all occurred in this area. It's definitely not a wild animal, because we would've found it by now."  
Carli clenched her fists. She really hated it when people were cruel to animals. "Do you have any kids sir?" she asked, as Ted nodded his head, "that are here in the park?"  
Upon saying this, a little girl around the age of five walked out from one of the rooms connected to Ted's office. Ted rose to his feet and he approached the little girl, who was wearing a baby pink dress. "I thought I told you to stay in that room," he whispered, causing his daughter's crystal blue eyes to look into his own. Ted rose to his feet and he faced Dean and Carli. "I'm sorry. This is my daughter Isabelle."

Carli crouched down in front of Isabelle. "Hi Isabelle," she said, causing the little child to smile. "I love your dress. It makes you look very pretty."  
"So how many kids have gone missing?" Dean questioned Ted, trying to ignore Carli and Ted's daughter Isabelle.  
"Eleven kids have disappeared, and four have turned up dead," he replied, "all in the time of a single week."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "All in a week? Then how come you haven't closed down this part of the park? Think of all the lives you could've spared!" Dean hated those sort of people- and so did Sam. Not thinking about others, and this case, not closing down this area of the park.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't like people telling me how to run my job," Ted retorted, as he approached his daughter and Carli. "I would like the two of you to leave," he continued, as he picked up his daughter. His voice was slowly getting louder, and he looked to be annoyed  
Dean and Carli left the Ranger's Station in silence. "That guy's a total jerk," Carli stated, as soon as the door closed behind them. "Fifteen kids gone- four dead, eleven disappeared. Would he close this section of the park down if his own daughter disappeared?"

"Well, he certainly doesn't like being told what to do," Dean replied, as he leaned against the hood of his Impala. "So that kid- how old was she?"  
"She's five- but no offence to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she went missing," Carli stated, as she kicked the ground with her black, knee high boots. "So what information did you manage to find out besides that?"  
"There has to be something in this section of the park," said Dean, as he looked around. "Because it's all occurred here."  
"Do you have a map of the park?" questioned Carli, causing Dean to look at her skeptically.  
"Why do we need a map?" he asked, clearly not understanding.  
Carli gave Dean a smile. "I've just thought of something, and I know you'll like it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has it been since you've last been here?" Sam asked Sammy, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was just trying to make conversation, seeing as how an awkward silence had fallen between them since they began their walk towards Sammy's house.  
Sammy thought for a second. "When I was about sixteen. I remember leaving the day after my parent's funeral- I left my dog, my possessions- pretty much everything," she replied, before looking up at Sam.  
"Your parents- how did they die?" Sam asked, curiously. Sammy hadn't really opened up to him or anyone else since they first met her, or when she joined up with them. Now was the right time to ask because she was talking about them. That also made Sam think. He hardly knew anything about Sammy, except her first and last names, and that she was also a hunter.  
"They were killed in a car crash," Sammy answered, holding her body as if she was cold. "That's what the cops believed anyway, but I thought differently. They knew nothing about the supernatural, yet I did."  
"Were you actually in the car with them?" questioned Sam, as he and Sammy walked off the main road and down a trail- wide enough to fit only one car. Huge trees rose up on either side of the trail, cutting everything off from them.

Sammy shook her head. "No. I was home alone. My parents and my younger sister were returning home from a holiday- I didn't want to go because I wanted to stay home with our dog Gypsy. When I got the phone call- I was shattered. Gypsy seemed to be affected by it too- because she seemed to be... withdrawn."  
"Withdrawn?"  
"Yeah. Gypsy was a lively dog, and she loved to lick people- even if she didn't know them. But as soon as my family died- she changed. She became withdrawn, and she attacked people that I was friends with," Sammy explained. "I don't know where she is now."  
A thought suddenly popped into Sam's head. Maybe, just maybe... "Gypsy- what sort of dog was it?"  
"Gypsy was a black husky," Sammy answered, "I never knew you could get a completely black husky, but it appeared to be possible." Maybe Gypsy was the black dog, but then again, it would have had to grown in size, right?  
Upon hearing this, Sam dug deep into one of his pockets and pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" asked Sammy, as she watched him place his phone up to his ear.  
Not answering Sammy's question, Sam listened as his phone began to ring.  
"Hey- did the Park Ranger catch you and Sammy doing something?" Dean's voice asked on the other side of the phone. He gave a chuckle before he continued, "we've found out something that you might be interested in."  
"Well, I found something else out too. Sammy had a completely black husky named Gypsy, which she hasn't seen in years," said Sam, "do you think that could be-"

"If it is, then we know where it's coming from," said Dean. "We found out that the deaths and disappearances only occur in this area, and the centre of this area happens to be Sammy's old house."  
Sam looked over at Sammy, who had her hand over her heart. "Okay, so if it's true, then Sammy and I are walking into the jaws of death." Not such a good thing to do.  
"It could attack you, but you're not exactly fifteen anymore. But don't go any further until me and Carli arrive," Dean continued, before he thought of something. "But aren't black dogs supposed to be bigger than the average dog?"  
That's what Sam thought to. "Maybe since it became the black dog, it grew in size." That was the only explanation Sam could come up with.  
"Alright. Just- stay where you are until we come." With that, Dean hung up on Sam.  
Sam gave a sigh as he shut his cell phone before he put it away. "We have to stay here until Dean and Carli arrive," he said, as he turned to face Sammy- except, she wasn't there anymore!  
"Sammy?" Sam questioned, as he looked around himself. How could she just disappear like that? "Sammy!?" Sam placed both hands behind his head as he let out a sigh. How could he have let her out of his sight? Actually, who did she get out of his sight? What happened if she got attacked? Or killed? Sam couldn't believe it. "All I can do is wait until Dean and Carli arrive," he told himself, trying to stay calm.

* * *

_  
I don't know if that's possible for an average dog to turn into a black dog, but oh well. And I'm also not sure if huskies come entirely black, because well, I've never seen one before. Anyway, I don't know if I've cleared this up yet, but I write in kilometres rather than miles, because that's what we use to measure distance in Australia. Sometimes when I speak I say miles, but I hardly know how long that is. Anyway, in this fic, the character's say miles when they're talking, but when I actually write it, it comes out in kilometres. And, just to clear things up, one miles is 1.6 kilometres. And Brian Johnson is the lead singer of AC/DC after Bon Scott died. Please R&R if you haven't done so already! _


	11. The Black Dog PT 3

_Prologue: After saving Carli from a haunted house, Sammy joins up with the three hunters, and it sees them out of the town of Ely and out onto the road. After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy demands the three to go to Yellowstone Park, where she'd like to check out the Ranger's Station, wanting information. While there in the park, the four find out that children ranging from five to fifteen have been disappearing after following a black dog. What on earth could it be? And what does it want with those kids?_

**The Black Dog PT.3**

Sam stood in the middle of the trail, surrounded by tall trees. He had both hands on his head, and he was trying to stay calm. How could he have let Sammy out of his sight? He let out a sigh as he began to pace around in circles. All he could do was wait until Carli and his older brother to arrive. Maybe they'd know what to do.  
As if on cue, Sam watched as his older brother's black '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop in front of him.  
"Sam!" Carli exclaimed, as she got out of the car and ran over to him. "Where's Sammy? Wasn't she here with you!?"  
Sam let out a long, low sigh as he took his hands off his head. "She disappeared- I don't know how. One minute I was talking to you guys on the phone, and then the next she wasn't here anymore," he explained. Now he couldn't keep still. He sounded like a little kid who had lost his puppy.  
Carli quickly grabbed Sam's arm before he could move away from her. "Do you know which direction she went?" she asked, "or where you think she might've gone?"  
Dean shut the trunk of the Impala before Sam could answer Carli's questions. "All I can say is that we've gotta get to Sammy- and quickly," he stated, handing Sam and Carli a pistol each.  
Sam looked at his older brother questionably. What did he know that he didn't know?  
"We think that maybe Sammy has something to do with the deaths and disappearances," Carli quickly clarified, as she placed a small knife into the side of one of her boots. "Not that she's doing anything evil, we just think that maybe her dog Gypsy is still alive, and is killing things because of her."  
Sam let out another sigh. Because of her? What did Carli mean by that? "Okay- so are we ready to go?"

Dean placed the pistol onto his belt. "Well, she is your girlfriend, so it's your call," he said, giving his brother a smile.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from the Impala, with Dean and Carli following behind. "I feel really sorry for that girl Isabelle," Sam heard Carli say behind him, as the trail they were walking on turned to the left. "If she was the next to go, Ted has no one to blame but himself."  
"And since when do you care about the kid? She just happens to have an idiot of a father," Dean replied.  
"Since when don't I care? I never see you caring about anyone but yourself," Carli retorted, "and I've never, ever, seen you interact with a kid before." Sorry far, that was true. Even though she had been with Sam and Dean for only a couple of weeks or so, she had never seen the older brother interact with a kid, or let alone care about anyone but himself besides his younger brother and maybe her and Sammy once in a while.  
"That's because he doesn't like kids," Sam explained, joining in on the conversation. "He only knows the name of one kid." Not entirely true. While hunting a shtriga, Dean got on well with a kid called Michael, who helped the brothers destroy the thing and stop it from almost killing young children.

After being in Blackwater Ridge and killing a wendigo, Dean and Sam went to a small town, where people were getting drowned in a lake, and their bodies were never found. After someone drowned in the sink, Sam and Dean knew that it was their sort of job. While there, the two met a lady named Andrea and her son Lucas, who hadn't spoken since his father was drowned in the same lake. Lucas only drew pictures and many of them led to clues about why the people had been drowning in the lake and nearby. After Sam saved Andrea from drowning in the bath, Lucas led Dean and Sam to the final clue, which happened to be a bike buried next to the lake. After uncovering the bike, the two brothers found out that Andrea's father Jake Devins and his best friend had drowned their friend Peter in the lake thirty years ago, when the three were young boys. The Winchester brothers also found out that Peter's body hadn't been buried, so now he was a spirit haunting the lake, and drowning the loved ones of Jake Devins' and his best friend Bill Carlton for revenge.  
After Lucas was pulled into the lake by Peter's spirit, Jake sacrificed himself to save his grandson, and Peter's spirit was finally put to rest.  
"Well, it wasn't just 'one' kid. Remember Michael? Yeah. They had similar experiences to me, so I had to help them out a bit," said Dean, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I want the father of my children to be good with other kids besides his own," said Carli, as she looked up at Dean, "so there's no way we have a future together."  
Sam looked over his shoulder at both Dean and Carli. The look on Dean's face was absolutely priceless!  
"I guess I've gotta try a lot harder then," Dean stated finally, after finding his voice. He then flashed Carli one of his trademark smirks, causing Carli to sigh.  
"There it is," Sam said quietly, as he came to a stop. Dean and Carli stopped beside him, and all they could do was look on in awe. Sammy's house stood in a clearing of trees, and off to the left of the house was a huge lake, obviously Lake Lewis. Sammy's house looked as though it had been untouched- it was in magnificent form, as it would've been when her family were living in it. Sammy's house was a small brown and green two storey cape. Very cute.  
"Should we look around?" asked Carli, looking up at Sam for some help.  
Sam lowered his shoulders, trying to make himself relax. Of course he couldn't relax though. What happened if the black dog had her cornered at this very moment? "You two can search out here. I'll search- inside," he said, his eyes showing a lot of determination.  
Dean looked up at his younger brother with annoyance. Why was he always stuck with Carli? Yeah he liked it and all, but he was stuck with her all the time! "Why am I with Carli?" he asked, saying his thoughts outloud, "again?"

Carli placed her hands on her hips. "What- aren't I good enough for you?" she asked, before she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. Sam watched as Carli began to walk towards the house, before he turned to his older brother. "What?" Dean questioned. He watched as Sam made a face at him, signalling for Dean to go and follow Carli.  
After Dean had left him on his own, Sam finally approached Sammy's house, where he opened the front door and let himself inside. The inside of the house was absolutely magnificent. Every piece of furniture was untouched, as though someone was still living in it. As he walked past the loungeroom, Sam rested his right hand over his pistol, just in case he ran into trouble.

Hearing a strange noise coming from somewhere upstairs, Sam knew that was where he was meant to go. Swallowing hard, Sam cautiously made his way towards the staircase, which was past the kitchen. As soon as his biker boots hit the first step, another noise was heard, so he quickened his pace.  
When Sam reached the top of the stairs, he pulled the pistol from his belt and held it out in front of him. Taking a step forward, he watched as old photographs flew down the corridor to meet him. Reaching up with his left hand, he caught one, and brought it down to his eye level. He looked at the photo oddly, before he turned it over onto it's back. **Samantha Hall and Carli Anderson, 1985** was written on the back of the photo, in someone's handwriting. Turning the photo back to the front, Sam stared hard and long at the photo. It seemed to be a photo of two children, aged under five. Hearing the same noise that he had heard before, Sam quickly stuffed the photo into one of his jacket's pockets. He'd have to leave it 'til later. As he walked down the corridor, Sam realised that there was a huge window at the end, overlooking the lake beyond. "Sammy!?" he called, and he turned around upon feeling a gust of wind blowing against his back. Feeling something heavy collide with his body, Sam then felt himself hit the window, causing it to smash into tiny pieces. After hitting the window, Sam fell and hit the roof, before he finally fell into the lake below, causing water to fly everywhere.

"Sam!?" Sammy called, as she ran to the newly broken window upstairs. She watched the water of the lake below, but Sam hadn't surfaced. Turning away from the horrible sight, Sammy quickly made her way towards the stairs. She had to get to Sam in time. Who knew if he was going to be okay after the heavy fall.  
"Sam!" she heard Dean call, as soon as she ran outside. Sammy quickly ran towards the small dock of the lake, where she saw Carli and Dean. Carli happened to be holding a young girl around the age of five in her arms, and she was wearing a baby pink dress.  
"Sam!" Dean called again, as he ran to the edge of the dock. Looking in for a couple of seconds, he then dived into the water, disappearing from the surface as he swam deeper into the calm depths.  
"Carli!" Sammy exclaimed, as she ran over to meet Carli, who was facing the water where Dean had just dived into. "Where's Sam? Hasn't he come up for air yet!?" Now she was becoming desperate. She felt so useless when she couldn't help or see Sam.  
Carli looked at Sammy, her eyes full of worry. "We saw him fall from the window," she said quietly, as she tried to keep the girl in her arms quiet. "The next minute we knew, he was in the water." The little girl in Carli's arms appeared to becoming restless, and probably wanted to be on her feet.

Sammy tore her eyes away from Carli and she looked out at the lake. The water was now calm and steady, and there was no sign of Dean or Sam. Upon hearing the sound of heavy and ragged breathing, both Carli and Sammy whirled around. Standing a few metres in front of them was a completely black dog, larger than the average dog, snarling and baring its teeth at them.  
"Is that your dog?" Carli questioned quietly, as she began to take a few steps back, and in the direction of the lake.  
Sammy swallowed hard as she also took a few steps back. But everytime she did, the dog took a few steps forward. "Gypsy..." she whispered, causing the dog's ears to twitch.  
"Sam!" the two girls heard Dean call from behind them, as he surfaced. He quickly looked around himself, before he dived back into the water.  
Sammy slowly pulled a dagger from her pocket, as the dog known as Gypsy continued to come towards her.  
"What does she want?" Carli asked Sammy, as Gypsy continued to snarl at them.  
"Gypsy wants the child," said Sammy, not turning to face Carli. "She had caught her before, but I managed to stop her."  
"Okay... what are we gonna do?" Carli questioned, as the two girls continued to take a few steps backwards. that was until they were right up against the edge of the small dock, and they had nowhere else to go.  
Sammy couldn't answer Carli's question because Gypsy began to snarl much louder, and all her teeth were bared. That was before the huge black dog lunged forward at Sammy, knocking her off her feet.

"Sammy!" Carli cried, as she watched the dog dip its head down to bite her friend. Regaining her composure, Sammy quickly kicked her dog in the gut, causing it to fly away from her. It was no longer her dog, but a monster. And one she had to dispose of. Grabbing the dagger off the ground beside her, Sammy jumped to her feet before she was knocked over again. Gypsy gave a howl before she scratched Sammy across the face, causing blood to appear. Wiping her cheek with the back of her arm, Sammy gave a sigh. Enough was enough. Taking a deep breath, she plunged the dagger through her dog's heart, causing it to stumble off and away from her.  
Successfully getting to her feet, Sammy quickly grabbed a gun from her belt, which was full of rock salt. Pulling the trigger, she watched as the bullet exploded on impact, causing her dog to howl in pain. no. It was no longer her dog. Gypsy wouldn't have hurt a fly, but this- this was taking it too far. Forgetting about the blood running down her face, Sammy pulled a box of matches from her jeans, before she lit one. "Goodbye," she whispered, as she approached her dog, before throwing the match onto its injured body.  
Tears mixed with blood and sweat ran down Sammy's face as her dog continued to howl as it went up in flames. Sammy watched as her dog Gypsy finally disintegrated into the ground, before the sound of someone gasping for air was heard. Quickly turning back towards the lake, Sammy watched as Dean pulled Sam up onto the dock.

Pulling himself up onto the dock, Dean crawled, soaked to the bone, towards his younger brother. "Sam," he whispered, before he grabbed Sam and held him in his arms. Sam couldn't be dead- no. He was too young to die, and Dean was too young to be without a brother. It couldn't end that way. Dean looked up as both Sammy and Carli approached him, before he looked back down at his unconscious brother.  
Sammy wiped some of the blood from her face, and she noticed that Sam's face was deathly pale. She then knelt down beside Dean and placed a hand to Sam's face. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard and Dean and Carli watched as the colour in Sam's face began to return. Opening her eyes, Sammy watched as Sam began to come back to them.  
Dean couldn't help but watch as his brother came back to consciousness in his arms. Sam's eyes slowly opened, and he began to cough up water everywhere. "Sam..." Dean said again, as he continued to hold his younger brother.  
Sammy pulled her hand away from Sam and rose to her feet, feeling a migraine coming. She then placed a hand to her forehead, hoping that it'd go away. What had just happened?  
"What happened here?" a voice suddenly asked, as the sound of a door closing was heard.  
The four looked up and Dean and Carli knew that it was Ranger Ted Malcolm. They all watched as the Park Ranger looked at each one of them questionably, before he placed his hands on his hips and looked up at Sammy's house. "What happened here?" he asked again, before he turned back to Sam, Dean, Sammy and Carli. "Did you kids burn down this house?"

Sammy quickly turned and looked in the direction of her house. Now she understood what the Park Ranger meant. There was nothing left of her old house except for ashes of where it used to be.  
"Gypsy must've had it under her spell or something," Carli whispered, "and then once she was finally put to rest, the house went along with her."  
"It's nice to see you two again, Ranger Brian Johnson and Hollie. Is it just a coincidence that I happen to find you causing trouble yet again?" When had they caused trouble in the first place?  
"Excuse me, Mr. Park Ranger sir, but a black dog almost killed your daughter," Carli said quickly, giving the older man a know-it-all smirk. "And my friend Sammy just so happened to risk her life to save hers."  
Ted looked at Carli, and then over at Sammy. There was no way that she could be lying, because there was a huge scratch mark across her face. "And just to save you the trouble, we'll be leaving now, so you can forget you ever saw us here."  
"Come on Sammy," Dean said to Sam, as he pulled Sam to his feet. Sammy moved her hand from her forehead, knowing that the migraine was going to pass. Without looking back, she then followed the two Winchester brothers away from the small dock.

"Oh and Ted, you can have your daughter back, as long as you promise to be nice to her," Carli stated, as she approached Ted and placed Isabelle on the ground in front of him.  
Ted couldn't help but watch as the four walked away from him, leaving him and his daughter Isabelle alone. How could he have been so... inconsiderate?  
"What the hell happened back there?" Dean questioned Sammy, as he helped Sam walk down the trail towards his Impala, " 'cos you've got a lot of explaining to do." Precisely. Was Sammy one of those special kids like Sam?  
Sammy simply shrugged her shoulders as the four rounded a bend and the Impala came into view. "I'm not sure. That's never happened to me before," she said. Was she lying? Or was she telling the truth?  
Dean cocked an eyebrow but he left the conversation at that. He was not in the mood to argue, especially after what had happened to Sam. Reaching his car, he unlocked the doors and helped his younger brother into the front passenger seat of his car. "Okay, where to now?" he asked, as he threw his keys up into the air.  
Carli gave a smile as she caught the keys while they were in the air. "Now we've gotta go to New Jersey, where we were meant to go today," she said, before she tossed Dean back his keys.

Dean caught his keys before he looked at Sammy. "And no more healing stuff- okay?" he said, pointing his index finger at her. Unless someone got seriously injured, or were about to die, like Sam had almost earlier.  
Sammy gave a laugh as she jumped into the back along with Carli. "I promise," she answered, as she raised her hands in a protective manner. "As long as you let me drive when you need a break."  
Dean rolled his eyes as he jumped behind the steering wheel. Putting the keys into the ignition, he looked over his shoulder at Sammy. "Sweetheart, I don't allow girls to drive my car," he stated, as he caused the Impala to turn around, "I only allow Carli because she's not really a girl." Now that was offencive. Why did everyone love to pick on Carli?  
Carli gave a gasp and narrowed her eyebrows. "Bastard!" she said, as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. She hated being picked on. It happened to her when she was younger, especially by her sisters and sometimes her friends when she did something wrong.  
Dean gave a smirk before he glanced across at his younger brother. He knew he was awake, but it was odd that he wasn't talking. Why wasn't he saying a word? Did the fall scare him too much? It was simply too hard to believe.

* * *

_  
Now, just to let you all know, I don't know if people can actually live in Yellowstone Park. I just assumed you could have a holiday house there, so correct me if I'm wrong. Like they always say, two wrongs don't make a right. And for those wondering about Sammy's 'powers,' I have seen in movies, TV shows and read in books and such that people can have odd healing powers. Not strong enough to bring people back from the dead, but strong enough to maybe heal the worst of injuries, like what Sammy had done to Sam. Bringing people back to consciousness can also happen. Anyway, I'm not gonna say anymore 'cos then I'd just spoil it for all of you! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	12. Seeing Double PT 1

_Prologue: After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy made the four hunters head to Yellowstone Park, the place where she used to live, and where a black dog was causing children to disappear. After Dean dived into a lake to try and save Sam from drowning, Sammy somehow brought him back to life. Now the four head for Trenton, New Jersey, where old friends of Carli's are suddenly disappearing and turning up dead, and the only one left is an old friend named Aaron. Why on earth are those people suddenly found dead? Do they want Carli? Or is the thing that is causing the deaths wanting something more?_

**Seeing Double PT.1 **

Dean sat on the hood of his black '67 Chevy Impala, next to his younger, yet taller brother Sam. The Impala was parked outside a gas station, and the two Winchester brothers seemed to be waiting for Sammy and Carli to return.  
"Feeling any better?" Dean asked, as he turned to look at Sam. It had only been the day before that Sam had been knocked out of a two storey window, and into a lake, where he 'supposedly' drowned. Dean had to dive into the lake to rescue his little brother, and he had dragged Sam to the surface after being under for more than five minutes. When Dean had explained to him that Sammy had somehow 'healed' him, Sam found it very hard to believe.  
Sam gave a sigh as he looked up to meet his older brother's hazel eyes. "I just don't understand," he stated.  
"Understand what? Why we've been sitting here for an hour? If girls could just hold on for the bathroom until we arrive at our destination, then we wouldn't be sitting here waiting for them!" Dean exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Shoving his hands into his leather jacket's pockets, he looked at his brother again.  
"It's not that," Sam said quietly, as he pulled something from his hoodie. "Why do you think we met up with Sammy and Carli? Do you think it was a coincidence? Or it just happened to be our destiny?" Not that destiny talk again. It made Dean sigh inwardly.

Dean looked at Sam questionably. "And why do you say that?" he asked, creasing his brows.  
Sam handed his older sibling the photo he had obtained in Sammy's old house. He watched as Dean's expression suddenly changed from being annoyed to being... well, it was actually hard to tell what his expression was. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he continued, as Dean turned the photo onto its back. "If Carli knows dad, then there must be a deeper reason as to why she's with us. And that photo. Do you think it's just a coincidence that they just happened to know each other when they were younger and then suddenly meet each other again years later when they've got the same job?"  
"Oh, I think there's a deeper meaning to all that," Dean said finally, as he looked up at Sam. "This photo- 1985. That was the year I started school, and dad thought I needed a friend, so I accidentally ran over her with my bike."  
Sam didn't understand. What did that have anything to do with what they were talking about? "So... what's your point?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"My point is, I think Carli's the friend I accidentally rode over with my bike," Dean answered, not wanting Sam to look at him like that anymore. "And whenever dad couldn't look after us, he'd send us both to different houses. I remember being there when you met a girl a year younger than you. I remember her mom introducing her to you and dad as Samantha."  
"And how am I supposed to remember all this? I was two," Sam said matter-of-factly, before he took the photo back from Dean. How was he supposed to remember that? He had been two years old.  
"I remember dad saying that we needed a motherly figure in our lives," Dean continued, as he jumped off the hood of his car, "and that was how we made different friends."  
"I'm still confused," said Sam, looking up at Dean, "why would he send us to different places? Do you think he somehow knew- we'd meet them somehow in the future?"  
"I can't be sure Sam," Dean stated, as he eyed his younger brother, "but I can't really say anything. Yeah we might've known them, but how can we be sure?" He had a point.  
"I do remember something," Sam suddenly said, "something you said to me a couple of years later about that incident. You told me you left a scar on her leg or something, and that for some reason pissed her off."

Dean scratched the back of his head before he gave a sigh, and ran a hand over his face. "I can't exactly remember, but it was something along those lines. I remember you brought up the subject that day because you saw her or something down the street- extremely pissed. But anyway, that's not the point. How well do we actually know those two?"  
Sam was about to answer Dean's question, but a different thought popped into his mind. A memory of some sort. "You liked her- I remember! Everytime you saw Carli, you could not stop talking about her, let alone be without her!" he exclaimed, causing Dean to look over at him, giving Sam one of those 'drop-it-or-else looks. "And don't you think it's ironic that you like her now- years later?"  
"I don't know what you're on about Sam," Dean replied, avoiding his brother's gaze. After a minute or so, he suddenly gave in to Sam, because he was pulling faces at him. He then ran a hand through his hair, before looking Sam in the eyes. "Okay, so I _did_ like her, but that doesn't mean I like her now. And going back to the original question: how well do we actually know Carli and Sammy?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I know their families died," he said, but that was all he could say because Carli and Sammy had left the gas station, and were walking towards them. "We'll talk about it later," Sam mumbled to his brother, before he smiled at the two girls who approached him and Dean. "Hey..."  
Sammy gave a smile. She happened to be eating a bag of hot chips, while Carli was drinking a can of Diet Coke.  
"Any money left?" Dean questioned Carli, as he held out his hand.  
Carli dropped the remaining cash into Dean's open palm. "So are you two ready to head out?" she asked, glancing over at Sammy.  
"Well, we've been waiting about an hour just for you two," said Dean, shoving his hands back into his jacket's pockets.  
Carli rolled her eyes and pulled a face at Dean. She really didn't care about what he had to say.  
Sammy quickly finished her bag of hot chips before she threw the bag into a bin nearby. "I'm ready to go!" she announced, giving a smile.  
Sam smiled at the two girls before he held out his hand to Dean, who reluctantly gave him the keys to the Impala. "Thank you," he said to his older brother, as he walked over to the other side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I bagged the front!" Carli exclaimed happily, as she immediately opened the front passenger door and jumped into the front next to Sam.  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Dean. "I guess I have to sit next to you until we get to Trenton," she said reluctantly, and as she got into the backseat of his car, Dean rolled his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Sam saw it. Dean listened as the roar of his car's engine was heard, and he quickly jumped into the backseat of his Impala next to Sammy.  
"If you're gonna be like this, you're never gonna drive my car again!" Dean said angrily, as he shut the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala rolled to a stop outside a single storeyed house in a quiet street. It was still daylight, yet, all the street lamps were glowing. "Is this it?" asked Sam, as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
Carli nodded her head as the four got out of the car. "So this is the place?" Dean questioned, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and he looked up at the house now standing before him.  
Sammy suddenly appeared beside Carli. "Where did you used to live?" she asked quietly, as she, Carli, Sam and Dean crossed the street.  
Carli pointed down the street. "You can't really see my house from here," she said, trying to at least catch a glimpse, "because of the bend in the road."  
Sammy gave a smile. "I'm sure it was lovely," she stated, as her eyes met Carli's.  
The four crossed the front lawn and they eventually ended up on the front porch. Letting out a huge sigh, Carli found the courage to knock on the front door, where they waited patiently for an answer.  
"So does this guy really look like Josh Hartnett?" Sammy asked, just as an awkward silence fell between the four of them.  
Carli nodded her head again. "He could be his brother for all I know!" she exclaimed, and she immediately placed her hand over her mouth as the door to the house opened. Carli couldn't help but let her jaw drop open. The guy who now stood in the doorway looked exactly like Josh Hartnett, except his hair was much darker.

The guy gave a smirk as he looked at the two girls in front of him. "Nice to see you again Carli," he greeted, "and it's good to see you brought some friends along too."  
Carli sheepishly smiled, her eyes never leaving Aaron's. "Aaron, these are my friends- Dean and Sam Winchester, and Sammy Hall," she introduced, causing Aaron to smile.  
"Any friends of Carli's are friends of mine too. So would you all like to come inside?" He didn't show any hesitation, and he gestured behind him.  
Sammy looked at Carli before she looked back up at Aaron, and she smiled and nodded her head. Aaron stood back and opened the door wide, allowing the four hunters inside his house. "So you did get my email?" Aaron asked, as he led the four through his house and into the loungeroom.  
"Yeah I did," Carli replied, as she sat down on one of the sofas in the room. "We're really sorry we took so long to get here though. We sorta- got lost along the way." Lost? Hell no. You couldn't really get lost in America- actually, that was an understatement. Most people didn't travel across the country like them- or as much as they did.  
Aaron gave a smile as Dean sat down next to Carli, and Sam sat down next to Sammy on a sofa across from them. "So can I get you anything?" he asked, as he placed his hands together and he eyed Sammy and Carli the longest.

"A beer," Dean said almost straight away, glancing over at Sam before looking up at Aaron, "and one too for my brother."  
As soon as Aaron had disappeared into the kitchen and out of earshot, Carli turned to Dean, a little annoyed. "What's your problem?" she asked, wanting an answer.  
"What? I only asked for a beer," Dean answered, and receiving a look from Carli, he let out a sigh. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" he asked, getting to the point. He then glanced over at Sam and Sammy. "And the way he looks at Sammy?"  
"Sort of," Sammy stated quietly, "but I don't mind it. He's probably got a girlfriend."  
Sam knew there was no point in saying anything, because he knew an argument would erupt between his older brother and their friends. "So you're saying you don't mind him looking at you in 'that' way even though he could be a serial killer?" Dean continued, looking in Sammy's direction before looking back at Carli.  
Sam shook his head as he watched his brother begin to argue with Carli. Even though he hated to hear it, it was amusing to watch and see how it unfolded.  
"Someone is jealous..." Sammy whispered into Sam's ear, causing Sam to give a weak smile. Sam couldn't help but feel a little jealous himself that Sammy didn't mind being looked at in 'that' way by an old friend of Carli's, who just so happened to look like Josh Hartnett's twin, but it wasn't like he liked her in that way... was it?

Sam gave a smirk as Carli began to go off at Dean. "And why do you think Aaron's a serial killer!?"  
"Well, if he was at the scene of the crime, then he's a suspect," Dean continued, sounding as if he was a cop or someone from the FBI. "And besides which, we have every right to be suspicious." Or, he was concerned about Carli and her choice of friends.  
Sam gave a laugh as he watched the argument between the two unfold before him and Sammy. "I hope you know we're supposed to be solving those murders," he stated, causing Dean and Carli go quiet and look at him.  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement. "And if you two keep arguing like that, then we'll never figure it out."  
"How well do you actually know that guy?" Dean asked Carli, ignoring what Sam and Sammy had just said to them.  
"A lot more than I know you," Carli retorted, her voice sounding like she was agitated. She then became even more agitated when Dean placed a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him as Aaron entered the room holding two beers in his hands.

Handing the beers to Sam and Dean, Aaron then sat down on an armchair nearby. "Do you know anything about the deaths?" Sammy questioned quietly, watching Sam open his beer.  
"I wasn't there if that's what you mean," Aaron answered, looking in Sammy's direction "I found them all dead on the school campus, all of them with stab wounds."  
"And how do you know if this is our sorta thing?" Dean asked, before he took a swig of his beer.  
The four watched as Aaron placed a hand into his pocket and he tried to fish something out. Eventually being able to, Aaron pulled a photograph out.  
"I took a photo of this when I found them dead," Aaron stated, as he handed the photo to Sam. "I thought it meant something because it was written in blood." He probably got that idea because he'd seen too many horror movies.  
Sam looked down at the photo in his hands, with Sammy looking over his shoulder. The photo seemed to be taken of a pool of blood, but sitting next to it, were three words written in blood next to it. **JW DW SW **

Sam knew exactly what it meant. Someone was after him, Dean and their dad. Knowing that Sammy had seen the photo too, he then handed the photo off to Carli and Dean. "By campus you mean you were all going to college?" he asked Aaron. A place where Sam wished he could go back to. He had to admit, he missed having the normal college life where he had to do homework and assignments. But then again, hunting the supernatural with his older brother and two friends was a very different experience.  
Aaron nodded his head. "I quit last year," he began, "Laura and Jack were quitting college sometime this year, and Tara and Brad were going to continue on for another few years."  
"Why and when did they quit college?" asked Sammy, as she leaned forward, becoming more interested.  
Aaron looked at her oddly before he continued. "Jack and Laura quit college about a week ago."  
"And before that- did they say they wanted to quit college?" Sam questioned, now joining in on the conversation.  
"I thought it was strange when they said they were gonna quit school," Aaron said, "but you can change your mind, so I wasn't stopping them."  
Sam glanced over at Sammy. He knew something wasn't right with the big picture. "What day did they all die? Did it all happen on the same day?"  
Aaron shook his head. "It all happened after Laura and Jack announced they were gonna quit college," he said, "and they all disappeared, one by one."  
"Okay... and one by one? In any particular order?" Sammy questioned. She was now starting to become a little confused.

"On the Monday it was Brad, then on Tuesday it was Jack, Wednesday it was Laura and then Tara disappeared on Thursday," Aaron clarified, "and their dorms were next to one another, so someone could've heard something."  
The room suddenly fell into an awkward silence after Sammy had asked the last question. Dean looked at everyone sitting in the room, before he scratched the back of his head. Maybe it was a good time to leave. He was already beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
"Well," he began, as he pulled himself to his feet. "We'll get back to you if we figure anything out."  
"We'll stay here," Sammy said suddenly, looking over at Carli, "we'll ask Aaron more questions about the murders. Is that okay?" Sammy looked up at Aaron, before she looked up at Sam.  
Aaron nodded his head in agreement. That was definitely not what Sam wanted to hear. But, he couldn't tell Sammy where she was allowed to go. "So I guess we'll catch ya later?" Sam asked, as he pulled himself to his feet.  
The two girls nodded their heads as the Winchester brothers headed for the door. "Well, I think we'll look around town," Dean stated, giving a smirk. "And if you need us, call."

"We'll be fine," Carli said, giving the brothers a reassuring smile. "Just go out and ask people questions." Absolutely fun.  
Dean gave Carli that irresistible smirk of his. "Will do," he said, before he turned to Sam, "let's get moving."  
Sam looked at his older brother before they walked away from the loungeroom and out the front door. Closing the door behind them, Sam walked beside his older brother across the lawn and towards the Impala. "Why are we leaving?" he asked, causing Dean to stop walking. They now stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at one another. "We don't even know that guy. Yeah Carli might, but he could've changed within an entire year."  
"And your point?" asked Dean, looking up at his younger brother. "I'm not going to tell them where to go because I think we can't trust the guy."  
Sam shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Dean- you said so yourself- this guy could be dangerous. What happens if he murders them or something?"  
As soon as Sam pulled the keys from one of his pockets, Dean snatched them away from him, before giving him a small smirk. "They are big girls you know, and big girls can take care of themselves."  
Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's statement as the two brothers crossed the street and approached the Impala. He knew there was no point in arguing with Dean. He was as stubborn as a bull. "So if we're gonna cruise around town and ask people questions about the murders- who are they gonna be?" Sam asked Dean, as the two got inside the car.  
Dean glanced at Sam before he turned his car on. "I'm working on it," he replied.

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Dude, you're always working on something," he said, as the Impala got out onto the road. He then ran a hand through his hair. "And can we at least call them to make sure they're okay?"  
Dean looked at Sam. "At least I am working on something, instead of sitting on my ass all day trying to get laid by some chick," he retorted, ignoring Sam's question and flashing him a cheeky smile.  
"You think I'm the one trying to get laid?" Sam asked, forgetting that he ever asked the question himself. He was almost gobsmacked by his brother's statement. As if he could make that allegation about him. Why would Sam want to get laid? He was still trying to get over Jess. "I think you're the one who is trying get laid by Carli."  
Dean gave another smirk as he turned on the radio, and placed a cassette tape into it. "Sorry to say, but I can't hear a single thing you just said," he replied, as Black Sabbath began to pour loudly through the speakers of his car.

* * *

_  
I think everyone would be able to figure out what this episode's about, and what those three initials meant. Anyway, just to clear a couple of things up, John can't tell the future, and with Carli being in America when she was little, well, her parents used to travel the world just after she was born. Her parents had come in contact with John on a trip over to America, and became good friends with him, hence how Dean and Carli met. Coincidentally, Carli's parents kept coming back to America to visit John and the boys, but stopped just before Carli turned eight years old. And also on those trips, Carli became best friends with Sammy, and well, the rest is history! If you haven't done so already, please R&R!_


	13. Seeing Double PT 2

_Prologue: After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy made the four hunters head to Yellowstone Park, the place where she used to live, and where a black dog was causing children to disappear. After Dean dived into a lake to try and save Sam from drowning, Sammy somehow brought him back to life. Now the four head for Trenton, New Jersey, where old friends of Carli's are suddenly disappearing and turning up dead, and the only one left is an old friend named Aaron. Why on earth are those people suddenly found dead? Do they want Carli? Or is the thing that is causing the deaths wanting something more?_

**Seeing Double PT.2 **

As soon as Sam and Dean had left Aaron's house, Aaron turned his attention back to Sammy and Carli. "So... how long have you known those two for?" he asked, obviously referring to the two Winchester brothers. Why did he have to know?  
Carli gave a smirk, a simple thought coming to mind. "What- you jealous?" she asked.  
Aaron gave a smile before he looked down at the floor. "Does that mean I have to guess?"  
"About three months," Sammy stated, causing Aaron to look up and over in her direction. Sammy sat on a sofa all on her own now, as did Carli, and she was now staring at the floor. Obviously something was bugging her, and she was trying to figure it out.  
"So you guys must be really close then," Aaron continued, before he slowly rose to his feet. Maybe, maybe not...  
Sammy looked up at Aaron oddly. "Why would our closeness matter to you?" she questioned, wanting to know why he wanted to know about their relationships with Dean and Sam were like.  
Aaron simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just wonderin'," he answered, before he strode out into the kitchen. As soon as Aaron had disappeared into the kitchen, Sammy quickly turned to Carli. "Is your friend usually like this?" she whispered, trying to think of the right word to use, "so... nosey?"  
Carli looked at Sammy oddly. "He likes to know everything about everybody he meets, but hey, doesn't everyone?" Maybe, maybe not. Sammy usually kept to herself when she met people, and only once she got to know them, was when she would open up.

"So you don't think this is weird?" Sammy continued, as she rose to her feet and paced around in front of where Carli was sitting. Taking a deep breath in, she then stopped pacing and stopped right in front of Carli. "I just have this bad feeling about Aaron, as if he isn't what he seems..."  
"You're saying I shouldn't trust an old friend?" asked Carli, clearly understanding what Sammy was thinking. (I think) "And you think he might be evil?"  
Sammy watched as Carli gave a small laugh. Clearly she didn't trust him- did she? Carli shook her head as she got to her feet, and she now stood directly in front of Sammy. She really didn't think that Aaron was evil. No- she wasn't going to even think that. "How about I prove to you that Aaron isn't evil?" she questioned, clearly giving Sammy the answer she didn't want to hear. "Hey Aaron!" Carli then called, turning away from Sammy, "do you mind if we look around your house!?"  
Aaron reentered the loungeroom, and he looked between the two girls. "I clearly don't mind," he said, lifting his hands into the air. "Look wherever you want."  
Carli gave Sammy a smug smirk. "So, where do you wanna look?"  
"I'll check everywhere but the bedroom," Sammy stated, smiling innocently. "So that leaves you with the room you love the most." Ha ha very funny.  
Carli looked at Sammy with disgust. "The bedroom? Did Dean say that to you?" she asked, questions rolling out from her mouth. "Why do I always get the bedroom?" she then began to mumble, before she headed off in that direction.

Sammy smiled to herself as she walked in the opposing direction from Carli. Getting intimidated by Carli wasn't a thing that she particularly enjoyed, but winning that last 'battle' made Sammy feel good about herself. Sammy's smile broadened as she walked down a corridor, which led to a huge room, which was obviously the rumpus room. But why for a person who lived on their own? Who knows. Maybe he liked to party? Sammy now stood in the middle of the room, where the lights were on. Two doors leading somewhere else were on the other side of the large room, and that was where she headed, past the pool table and pinball machine. Grabbing the handle of the door to the right, Sammy tried to turn it, but it was locked. Giving up, Sammy then turned the handle of the second door, where she found it was open.  
Seeing as how the room was dark, Sammy felt along the wall until she flicked the light switch. The room before Sammy suddenly lit up with light, and she realised that the room was the bathroom. All that was before her was a sink, toilet, shower and bathtub. Taking a step forward into the small room, Sammy noticed that the lights began to flicker, but she thought it was nothing, seeing as they stopped shortly after. That was until she noticed something disgusting sitting on the edge of the sink.  
Pulling a face because of the sight of what sat before her, Sammy slowly stepped forward to get a good look at it. A strange blob of something sat on the edge of the sink, with bits of blood and skin infused within it. And that was when Sammy realised what it was.

Letting out a gasp, Sammy quickly whirled around, and found herself standing face-to-face with Aaron, who held a rifle in his hand. "Who are you?" she asked, panic crossing her face as Aaron took a few steps forward, causing her to take a few steps back.  
"Your worst nightmare," he replied, his voice incredibly low. Sammy watched as Aaron's eyes suddenly changed to a bright green, before they returned to their normal blue colour.  
"That email was a lie- wasn't it?" Sammy then found herself asking, as she was pushed up hard in front of the sink, right next to the blob. "You somehow knew Carli was travelling with us- and you were the one who killed all her friends."  
Aaron couldn't help but give Sammy a smirk. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?" he stated, letting his eyes roam over her body. "Of course it was a lie. How else was I supposed to trap you all in the same place?"  
Sammy felt her way along the edge of the sink, where her hand bumped into a tube of toothpaste. "And Carli- what did you do to her?" she asked, as she grabbed hold of the toothpaste and slowly moved it behind her back.  
"What did I do to her? Don't you mean what did Tara do to her?" Aaron quickly held the rifle out in front of him, and he swung it at Sammy, who quickly ducked. Jumping to her full height, Sammy opened the tube of toothpaste before she squirted it into Aaron's eyes, causing his eyesight to disappear. Seeking this as her chance to run, Sammy did so.  
All she knew was that Carli was somewhere in this house, and she had to try and save her, before Aaron and Tara tried to do anything to her. Running through the rumpus room, Sammy found that the door on the other side of the room was locked. "Oh god..." she whispered, trying desperately to open the door, jerking the door handle.  
Quickly pulling out her cell phone, Sammy desperately began searching for Sam's number, becoming more desperate as time was going by. Finally finding his name, she then pressed a button and held her phone up to her ear, listening as her phone began to call Sam's.  
"Why are you running Sammy?" a voice asked, scaring the hell out of her and causing her to jump. Sammy's phone then slipped from her fingers, just as Sam answered her call.  
"Hello? Sammy?" Sam's voice asked, just as Sammy's cell phone collided with the floor. Looking up, Sammy tried to scream as Aaron approached her with the rifle in his hands, and before she knew it, her entire world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat at a small, round table inside a club, where the two were talking and drinking. Sitting on the table in front of the two brothers was the photo of Carli and Sammy that Sam had found, and the photo Aaron had taken of the three words written in blood.  
Sam let out a sigh as he placed both his hands onto the table in front of him. "I don't see why we had to leave them alone with him," Sam said to Dean, going back to the conversation the two brothers had earlier. He was obviously still upset about leaving Carli and Sammy at Aaron's house.  
Dean turned back to face the front, because he was looking over his shoulder at something. He then looked at his younger brother. "I think you've gotta have a little more faith in them Sammy," he replied, before he gave a smile.  
Sam knew what his brother was smiling about. A pretty waitress, with black hair, kept walking past the table where the brothers were sitting, and she always caught Dean's eye. "Asking around- what exactly did we accomplish?" he questioned, bringing his older brother back down to earth.  
Dean tore his eyes away from the waitress. "Nothing," he answered, before he picked up the two photos sitting on the table. "So... which one are we gonna figure out first?" Hadn't he figured out that photo Aaron had given them? It was as clear as water.

Sam took the photos back from Dean. "Both are important," he began, "this photo I've already worked out." Sam held out the photo Aaron had given them. "The thing that killed all of Carli's friends- are not after her, but us."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock," he stated, "anything else you managed to figure out?"  
Sam gave his older brother a smile before he rolled his eyes. "All I know is that we're putting ourselves, dad, Carli and Sammy at risk," he said, his voice becoming stern, "and I have this weird feeling that whoever wants us, is somehow connected to the thing that killed mom."  
Dean ran a hand through his hair before he gave a sigh. "We've always been at risk, since the day we took on this job. And I'm pretty sure Sammy and Carli knew that ever since they decided to join us."  
"But how does everything know about us and our jobs? I just don't understand it..." Sam propped his elbows up onto the table, before he held his head in his hands. It wasn't like there was a newsletter that was given to every supernatural creature in the country. "And how do they all know that we're travelling around with Sammy and Carli?"  
Dean scratched the back of his head before he lazily picked up the old photo of Carli and Sammy. Looking at it, he let out a sigh. "It's just like saying how on earth do they know dad?"

Exactly. Nothing was ever easy to figure out. Not even your life, or destiny for that matter. "Nothing is ever what it seems- is it?" Sam questioned, looking up at his older brother.  
Dean gave Sam a small smile and a chuckle. "It just comes with the job," he stated, before he looked over his shoulder, as if someone was watching him.  
Sam picked up the photo that was taken of the words written in blood, before he handed it to Dean. "We have to tell dad about this, before he gets sucked into it," he stated, pulling his cell phone from one of his pockets.  
"It'll only go to his voicemail," said Dean, causing Sam to look up at him oddly, "I tried calling him earlier."  
Sam nodded his head, understanding what his older brother meant. Closing his phone, he then placed it out onto the table in front of him. Trying to forget about calling his dad, Sam changed the subject. "So how are we supposed to know if we knew Sammy and Carli when we were younger? We can't really go up to them and say 'Hey, we were friends when we were kids. Do you remember that'?"  
"I've been trying to figure that out too Sammy," Dean stated, as he gave an exhausted sigh. "And we can't exactly accuse them either."  
Sam gave a weak smile just as his cell phone began to ring. Grabbing it off the table, Sam looked at the small screen before flipping it open.  
"Who is it?" Dean asked with interest, looking his younger brother in the eyes.

"It's Sammy," Sam replied, as he placed his phone up to his ear. Dean watched his younger brother intently and wanted to know what the problem was.  
"Why are you running Sammy?" Sam heard a voice ask on the other side of the phone, and he listened as Sammy's phone hit the floor.  
"Hello? Sammy?" Sam asked, as he rose to his feet. Now he was scared. What could've happened to make Sammy not answer and drop her cell phone like that? Something had attacked her- he knew it. Leaving the girls there was a bad idea. Why couldn't Dean have just listened to him for once?  
"Sam?" Dean questioned, as his eyes widened. "Sam? What's wrong!?" he then demanded, before he also rose to his feet.  
Sam quickly flipped his phone shut and stuffed it into one of his pockets. He then looked up at Dean, who was worried about his younger brother. "Something's wrong," he began, as he grabbed the two photos and placed them into his jeans' pocket, "something's happened to Sammy."  
Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Now he regretted leaving the two girls alone with Aaron. If Carli and Sammy were dead, it was all because of his decision to let them stay with Aaron at his house. "They'd still be at Aaron's- wouldn't they?" he asked, but he didn't get a reply. "Sam!"  
"Yeah," Sam gave a weak reply, causing Dean to run a hand over his face.

"Pay the bill- I'll be waiting in the car," Dean said quickly, as he placed some cash onto the table where Sam hadn't moved. Pulling out his car keys, Dean walked through the busy club and out into the night, where a breeze of fresh, cold air greeted him. He could hardly see a thing considering it was dark, and only two lights from the club shone onto the empty carpark, where Dean could see his Impala.  
Dean walked across the empty carpark before he approached his Impala. As soon as he placed the keys into the lock, a voice began to talk to him.  
"Where are you going Dean? Don't you want to have a little fun?" He knew who the voice belonged to.  
Dean quickly spun around and pulled the keys to his Impala out of the lock, only to see Sammy standing a few feet away from him. She wasn't wearing her usual attire of jeans, biker boots, tank top and jacket. Instead, she was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a purple tank top and trainers. Sammy wasn't wearing that when Dean and Sam had left her and Carli alone at Aaron's house, and Dean knew that. Something wasn't quite right.  
"Sammy? Aren't you supposed to be at Aaron's?" he questioned, as he stuffed his keys into one of his pockets.  
Sammy cocked her head to the side and gave a sly smile. "I could ask you a similar question. Aren't you supposed to be asking around town?" There was a sudden pause as Sammy took a few steps towards Dean. "With Sam?"

Dean stood his ground as Sammy took a few steps towards him, and now she only stood a couple of metres away from him. "Why are you worrying about me Dean?" Sammy questioned, her voice slowly getting lower, "shouldn't you be worrying about Carli?" What was she on about?  
Dean didn't understand what Sammy meant by that, but he gritted his teeth and groaned low in his throat as Sammy plunged her dagger through his right thigh, causing him to stumble backwards. Quickly Regaining his composure, Dean lifted his left leg, and his black biker boot connected with Sammy's stomach, causing her to stumble backwards and away from him. Sammy's dagger was now sticking out of Dean's thigh, and he could feel the blood trickling down his leg and seeping through his jeans.  
Breathing heavily and slightly wincing from the pain, Dean pulled Sammy's dagger from his thigh, and gave a groan, before he carelessly tossed it aside.  
"My, my, I never knew the oldest Winchester brother was so strong," Sammy stated, almost mocking Dean, as she gave a small laugh and a smirk crossed her lips.  
Dean gave a smirk. "Sweetheart, I'm much better then you think," he replied, and before he knew it, Sammy was in front of him again and he blocked a punch she had thrown at him. Grabbing her fist, Dean then twisted her arm so it was now behind her, and he pinned it to her back. He then grabbed her other arm, and now Sammy was defenceless.  
Sammy gave smirk, impressed with his tactics. "Oh- I'm much better than this too," she said, before she jabbed her elbow hard into Dean's gut. As he let both her arms go, she then whirled around and grabbed his arms in a killer grip. Only using some of her strength, Sammy threw Dean down onto the ground, the ground knocking the wind out of him. As he tried desperately to get his breath back, Sammy pinned him down, his arms next to his head.  
"Dean!?"

Hearing Sam's voice made Sammy turn and look over her shoulder at the youngest of the Winchester brothers. Luckily for Dean, this caused her to drop her guard, allowing him to take advantage and get his arms out of her grasp. With haste, he then punched her hard in the face, causing Sammy to instantly place her hands to her face and climb off of him.  
"Sam! Get out of here! It's a trap!" Dean warned, as he got up onto his elbows and watched as his younger brother was attacked from behind. Luckily he hadn't been knocked out, only knocked over.  
Dean listened as Sammy let out a small moan, and he pulled himself to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground again, but this time by Carli.  
"Fancy seeing you here Dean," Carli stated, giving a smirk. Now, there was definitely something different about her too. "But then again, you're everywhere when someone's in trouble."  
Dean found himself pinned to the ground underneath Carli, with his arms pinned beside his head. He then tried to wrench his hands free from Carli's grasp, but it was too strong. Since when had she been this strong? Dean gritted his teeth and began to struggle against Carli as lowered her face towards his, and now she was only inches away. "I hate to say this, but it's all over for you and your family," she stated, and as she removed one of her hands from Dean's, he sought this as a chance to escape. As soon as his hand was free, Dean punched Carli across the face, and she fell backwards, her other hand letting go of his.  
Dean gave a groan as he once again pulled himself to his feet, only to come face-to-face with Carli, whose face was beginning to bruise. "You son of a bitch," she said angrily, spitting out blood before she kicked Dean, clipping the back of his knee caps. This caused Dean to stumble backwards, but he didn't loose his footing. "Carli- wait-" Before Dean could say anything else, Carli picked up a rifle that had been sitting on the ground behind her. With all her strength, Carli swung at Dean with the weapon, striking the older brother across the face with the end of the rifle, knocking him unconscious.  
Breathing heavily, Carli then wiped her mouth with the outside of the hand, before she looked down at Dean. So that was what the other girl saw in him. Glancing behind her, Carli could only watch the fight unfold between Sam and Sammy.

Sam quickly ducked as Sammy threw a punch at him, but he then knelt over in pain as Sammy's foot connected with his stomach, also knocking the wind out of him. Trying to forget about the pain in his stomach, Sam pulled himself to his full height, before he stuck out his leg, causing Sammy to trip and lose her balance. Sammy fell to the ground on her back and before she could even get up, Sam was already kneeling over her. Grabbing Sammy's dagger that Dean had carelessly tossed aside earlier, Sam held the dagger threateningly at her neck, causing her to freeze and stop any movements.  
"Where is Sammy?" he demanded, wiping some blood, sweat and dirt from his face.  
Sammy looked up at Sam, a smirk adorning her lips. "I am Sammy," she replied, "why? Do you think I'm someone else?"  
Sam placed the dagger closer to Sammy's neck, applying some pressure, causing the girl to laugh. "For godsakes Sam! I am Sammy! What the hell is your problem!?"  
Just as Sammy announced that to the world, Carli suddenly appeared behind Sam and struck him over the back of the head with the rifle, also knocking him unconscious.  
"I can't believe you sometimes," Carli stated, as she extended her hand to Sammy, who accepted it and was helped to her feet. "You shouldn't have let your guard down like that."  
Sammy simply shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed one of Sam's legs and began to drag his unconscious body towards Dean's. Placing Sam's body next to Dean's, Carli handed Sammy the rifle before the two looked down at the brothers.  
"I hate seeing them like this," Carli stated truthfully, "but they are the sons of John, and they are his weak point."  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement. "I guess now all we have to do is wait around until these two wake up and their father pays a visit."

* * *

_  
There's either two possibilities for this one- the girls are either possessed or they're being portrayed by something or someone else- and there's only one word for that- shapeshifter! As we all know, Sam and Dean are John's weakness. It was portrayed wonderfully in 'Shadow.' Oh, and for those wanting to know, even though the timeline for this fic is set directly after Devil's Trap, it does have a few spoilers for season two, because that's what's on at the moment. They're not really big spoilers, just like Sam's fear of clowns, and stuff like that. It's mostly spoilers for what the brothers say in season two, not by what happens. Anyway, if you haven't already, please R&R!_


	14. Seeing Double PT 3

_Prologue: After seeing a familiar car on the highway, Sammy made the four hunters head to Yellowstone Park, the place where she used to live, and where a black dog was causing children to disappear. After Dean dived into a lake to try and save Sam from drowning, Sammy somehow brought him back to life. Now the four head for Trenton, New Jersey, where old friends of Carli's are suddenly disappearing and turning up dead, and the only one left is an old friend named Aaron. Why on earth are those people suddenly found dead? Do they want Carli? Or is the thing that is causing the deaths wanting something more?_

**Seeing Double PT.3 **

Sam slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan. Every inch of his body was throbbing and aching. Trying to move his arms, he found out that he couldn't, and he realised that he was sitting on the floorboards of an old warehouse, where he was tied to a wooden post that was holding up the roof.  
Hearing a groan coming from beside him, Sam knew that it belonged to Dean, so he turned his head in that direction. Sam could just make out his older brother, and saw that he was also sitting on the ground, and tied to another post that held up the roof. The younger brother also noticed that there was a huge gash running diagonally across both of Dean's eyebrows, and it was bleeding very badly. He also saw that there was a huge hole in Dean's jeans and blood was seeping from his right thigh through his jeans, and that his bottom lip had been split open.  
"Dean!" Sam whispered a little loudly, trying to catch his older sibling's attention.  
Hearing Sam's voice, Dean gave a groan before turning and looking in his direction. He then gave a cheeky smile. "I never thought that'd happen to us Sam," he said weakly, his voice a little hoarse, "getting beaten by Carli and Sammy."  
Sam gave his brother a smile. Thank god he was alright. But what about Carli and Sammy? Sam probably looked better than he felt. He knew that the back of his head was bleeding, because that was where he had been hit and he could now feel blood running down the back of his neck. What Sam didn't know was that his stomach was badly bruised, and that he had been cut on his left cheek, which was also bleeding.

"Nice to see you two are finally awake," a feminine voice stated, causing the two Winchester brothers to turn away from each other and look into the darkness ahead of them. They could hardly see a thing, considering that they were sitting in darkness, while the rest of the warehouse was lit up. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Sam and Dean then watched as Sammy walked out from behind crates that were piled on top of each other. She now stood in front of the two brothers, with her cell phone in her hand. "It's about time you two woke up. We didn't hit you that hard."  
"Who are you!?" Sam found himself demanding, as he began to struggle against the ropes and tried to wrench his hands free. Unfortunately, the ropes held him back.  
"Who am I? I am only your friend..." Sammy answered, a smirk adorning her lips as she walked towards the youngest of the two brothers. Kneeling down in front of Sam, Sammy cocked her head to the side. "Don't you believe me?"  
"Not after you attacked me I don't," Sam replied, causing Sammy to give him a dirty look. "So answer this question for me: where is Sammy and Carli?"  
"We left them unconscious at Aaron's house," Sammy said suddenly, her tone of voice changing dramatically, not caring less, "actually, we tied them up while they were unconscious." All the more better.  
"Okay, so what do you want?" asked Dean, a little annoyed that Sam was getting all of the attention, and he wasn't. This caused Sammy to turn away from Sam and look over at him. "Unfortunately, I don't have any money, so I can't help you out there."  
"Why on earth would I want your money!?" Sammy questioned, her voice becoming loud, "we want all three of you, and we've pretty much accomplished our plan." All three? Oh god- that meant- no.  
Dean's eyes suddenly widened. No. His dad couldn't be there already- could he? Dean really didn't want to know. He now began to struggle against the ropes binding him to the post, causing pain to shoot through his arms.  
Sammy gave Dean a mocking smile as she moved to sit down in Sam's lap. "Since that Carli and Sammy are out of the way, and you two are tied up, we should have no trouble getting your father here. As they always say, like father, like son." That wasn't always the case. If Hitler had a son, would he necessarily turn out to be like his father?

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away as Sammy slowly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. "I'm gonna miss your kiss Sam," she stated, before she moved and kissed him roughly on the lips, "because when your father goes, so will you and your brother." As if she cared.  
"Get a room..." Dean groaned, not wanting to hear or see anymore. Neither of them seemed to notice him though, because they didn't make a sound or look in Dean's direction.  
Sam moved so then Sammy couldn't kiss him anymore. He then looked at Sammy, rather annoyed. "Well, I can't say I'm gonna miss you if I do go. Stabbing a friend in the back? That's what friends don't do."  
Sammy gave Sam a smirk. As if she was his friend in the first place. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, before jumping from Sam's lap and getting to her feet, Sammy walked away from him so now she stood in front of the two brothers, where they could both see her. "Well, you'll see Sam, at how your father will come running when a friend is in trouble," she stated, as she opened Sammy's cell phone and began to search for John's name.  
Sam couldn't bare to watch as Sammy searched for his dad's name on 'her' cell phone. It couldn't get any worse than this...  
That was until he heard a strange noise. It was hard to tell what it was or where it was coming from, but he could most definitely hear it. As the noise slowly grew louder, Sam found himself quickly ducking down as a dagger flew from the pile of crates ahead and lodged itself into part of the post above his head. Not understanding where it could've come from, Sam looked up at the crates sitting on one another, where he saw a shadow move. Squinting, Sam saw that the shadow was Sammy, and he watched her place a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. It wasn't as if he was going to say anything anyway, because that'd most likely bring her to her death.  
Tearing his eyes away from Sammy, Sam turned back to the evil Sammy, who now had 'her' cell phone up to her ear.  
"Hey! Drop the phone!"

Sammy turned around, still holding the cell phone to her ear. The voice sounded remotely familiar to her, as it did to Dean and Sam. Standing in front of 'Sammy' was Carli, who was holding a handgun in one of her hands, with its barrel pointing at Sammy's heart. Not a very good situation to be in. "Are you deaf!? I said drop the phone!"  
Sammy didn't move. She still held the cell phone to her ear, and she wasn't prepared to drop it. Her jaw and face was set, and she only glared at Carli. From what the Winchesters could see, Carli's left eye was bruised, and her face was covered in blood, sweat and dirt.  
Carli took a few steps back as Sammy took a few steps towards her. She knew what she could do to her, if she wasn't careful enough. "Are you gonna shoot me? Because you've been threatening to do so, but you haven't actually been bothered to take a shot." Sammy couldn't help but give a smirk as she watched Carli. The girl was too scared to ever fire a shot at her.  
Noticing that Carli's eyes had shifted from her and to someone behind her, the evil Sammy quickly spun around and saw that Sammy was holding her dagger and was trying to cut Dean free.  
"Carli!" Sam suddenly called out, just as the other Carli appeared out of the darkness, and kicked the handgun from her hands.  
Sammy quickly hid behind the post which Dean was bound to, as 'Sammy' approached her. "You think you can ruin our plan!?" she demanded, as she kicked Sammy in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards and away from Dean. "I see no chance of that happening whatsoever."

Sammy quickly regained her composure as 'Sammy' threw her cell phone at her, and she easily dodged it, just in time to see it collide with the ground and smash into tiny pieces. Sammy, knowing that the evil version of herself had the upper hand, ran towards Carli, who was backed up against a wall, with 'Carli' holding her handgun and pointing it at her heart. Picking up a plank of wood that was lying on the ground, Sammy then swung it at 'Carli,' hitting her in the back of the head. Carli mouthed Sammy a 'thank you' before she saw someone come up behind her best friend.  
"Sammy! Duck!" Carli cried, and Sammy did as she was told, as Carli lifted her leg and kicked 'Sammy,' causing her to fly into the pile of crates nearby, and they all fell on top of her.  
Jumping to her feet, Sammy quickly turned and ran towards the two Winchester brothers, who could only watch what was going on. In a situation like this, the brothers hated being the bystanders. Pulling another dagger from her jeans' pocket, Sammy continued on with trying to get Dean free.  
That was until 'Sammy' crept up behind her and roughly grabbed the back of her collar, tossing her aside. Approaching Sammy, who was now lying on the ground, 'Sammy' kicked her hard in the stomach, continuously. "No one's going to ruin our plan, not even you!" she exclaimed, as she kicked Sammy again.  
Dean and Sam could only watch helplessly as Sammy lay, half conscious on the ground in front of them. "Sammy!" Sam cried out in alarm, and she just managed to dodge another of 'Sammy's' kicks.  
"Hey, bitch! Get off her!" Turning around, 'Sammy' quickly ducked and avoided getting hit in the head by a plank of wood by Carli. Jumping to her full height, she approached Carli and kicked the side of her knee, and she almost lost her balance. Carli retaliated though- she grabbed one of Sammy's wrists before punching her hard in the face. As 'Sammy' stumbled back out of pain, Carli gave a smirk before she pulled out her handgun. "Hey, 'Sammy'!" 'Sammy' looked up at Carli, blood running from her newly broken nose. "See ya 'round, bitch!" With that, Carli pulled the trigger three times, causing the silver bullets to pierce her chest and hit her heart. 'Sammy' slowly began to cough up blood as she fell to her knees, before she finally fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood.

Carli heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god one of them was gone. Placing her handgun at on the back of her belt, she then ran over to Sammy and fell to her knees. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she helped Sammy sit up. Of course she wasn't. She got kicked in the stomach continuously! Grabbing one of Sammy's hands, Carli then pulled the injured girl to her feet. From what Carli could see, Sammy was okay. Blood was splattered over her face, but she looked okay. Who knows how much pain her stomach would be giving her. "You go and set Dean and Sam free," Carli instructed, but Sammy simply refused and shook her head.  
"I wanna take this one down," Sammy answered weakly, as she moved around Carli and grabbed her handgun.  
Carli gave Sammy a weak smile. She knew she couldn't stop her. She wanted to take the other one down, and Carli wasn't going to stand in her way. "Take care of my twin for me," she said, her weak smile disappearing and being replaced by a smirk. Giving Sammy a small wave before she disappeared beyond another door in the warehouse, Carli then tuned around and headed in the direction of the Winchesters. Before setting Dean free though, Carli wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him gently, not knowing if he was injured or not. "I am so sorry," she apologised quietly, before she pulled away and pulled a pocket knife from one of her boots and began to cut Dean free, "I should've listened to you- but I was too caught up in the past." That would've taken Carli a lot to say. Everyone always wanted to hang onto their past, but admitting it and trying to move on was always better.

Feeling the ropes around his hands loosen, Dean pulled his hands free, and he then pulled himself to his feet. Man it felt good to be able to move his legs and arms again with them being bound together. And not being vulnerable and a bystander also helped. Giving Dean a weak smile, Carli then moved on to Sam, where she also began to cut him free. As soon as he was, Carli embraced Sam, and she gave him a weak smile as well. "I am so, so sorry," Carli apologised yet again, as she stepped away from the two brothers and looked up at them, "this is entirely my fault. I put you two at risk, as well as your dad."  
Sam gave Carli a weak smile. He gave an inward sigh, knowing that his dad hadn't come. That and seeing that Carli and Sammy were safe were the main priorities. "And Sammy."  
Upon hearing Sammy's name, Carli remembered what her best friend was doing. Man, was she good or what! Sammy could be in trouble for all she knew, and hear Carli was apologising to Sam and Dean even though the fight wasn't over! "Shit..." Carli mumbled under her breath, as she abandoned the two brothers and ran off into the darkness of the abandoned warehouse. Running through an open doorway, Carli then stopped herself from running and she watched as Sammy kicked her evil 'twin' out of a window, causing the glass to smash. Great time to come and watch what was happening.  
Sammy approached the newly smashed window and looked down as 'Carli's' body collided with the ground, before she pulled the trigger continuously on Carli's gun, where every silver bullet plunged through 'Carli's' heart, killing her almost instantly.  
"Sammy!" Carli called, causing Sammy to turn around. Carli approached her best friend and embraced her warmly. Thank god she was okay. Carli would kill herself if she wasn't. Sammy couldn't help but smile at her friend. It was over. There was only two of them again, not another set. The shapeshifters had finally gone. And for good.  
Upon hearing the sound of faint crying, made Sammy creased her brows and pulled away from Carli, before realising that her friend was now crying. But why? "What- what's wrong? Carli?" Sammy questioned, before she embraced her friend again. Hearing Carli mumble an apology into her shoulder, Sammy gave a weak smile as she tried to comfort her. "Shhh... it's not your fault..." she said quietly, and she looked up just in time to see the two Winchester brothers approach them. You could easily read their expressions. Both of them wanted to know what was wrong with Carli. Sammy's heart began to beat faster as her eyes fell upon Sam, and their eyes made contact. She was so happy to see that he was okay.

Seeing as how Dean was gesturing for her to let him take care of Carli, Sammy stepped back, allowing him to embrace her, and she could only sob into his chest, strong, protective arms wrapped around her. While Dean was trying to comfort Carli, Sammy ran up to Sam and embraced him. "Sam!" she exclaimed happily, as she placed her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
Sam winced a bit and gave her a smile as Sammy let go of him. "I'm glad to see you're okay. After getting that call, you scared the crap outta me," he answered. Thank god she was okay though. If anything had happened to Sammy, then he wouldn't know what to do.  
Sammy smiled up at Sam through the blood and sweat on her face. There was a huge cut along her chin, and as well as her neck. Running a bloodied hand through her blonde hair, Sammy looked up at Sam. "I can't believe what happened," she stated, "we were all caught up in a trap."  
Sam gave a smile, but it soon faded at the thought of his father. They had not only put their own lives at risk, but also his father's! "How do you know my dad?" he asked Sammy quietly, causing her to look up at him.  
"He was friends with my family before they died," she clarified, her smile disappearing from her lips "and he gave me his number- just in case I was ever in trouble."  
Sam then turned to Carli, who still had a few tears in her eyes, but now stood away from Dean. "You know my story..." Carli said quietly, just above a whisper.  
Dean didn't really want to hear anymore. He was tired, and he really wanted to get some sleep. And on top of that, he wanted to find his beloved car. He stretched his arms, before he casually scratched the back of his head. "Well, I need to find my Impala," he said suddenly, as he pulled the keys from his pocket, "so that's a start. And I do plan to find it before dawn."

Carli pulled out her blue, Motorola V3x and flipped it open, before looking down at the screen. 11:37pm. "Do you think she might've called your dad?" she asked quietly, as she put her phone away, before looking up at Dean, "I mean, she did let it ring after all." Who knows? they were never going to find out unless they ran into John Winchester himself.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders as he wiped some blood from his face. He didn't know the answer to that question, and he sure no one else knew besides his dad. "I wouldn't have a clue."  
"So... you guys let yourselves get beaten by two chicks who posed as us?" Sammy questioned, changing the subject as the group of four began to walk through the dark, abandoned warehouse. Thank god there were a few lights on overhead, or else they wouldn't be able to see.  
"You guys don't even know the whole story," said Dean, as he limped beside Sam, "that impostor of you hit me over the head with a rifle," he continued, pointing at Carli.  
Carli simply shrugged her shoulders. The top of her left shoulder was currently cut and bleeding badly, along with her right arm. "That happened to me too," she answered, as she pointed to the side of her head, "knocked me out cold that stupid bastard."  
When the group arrived at a wooden staircase, they all walked down it in single file, with Sam at the front, and Dean at the back. "Those shapeshifters somehow knew we were travelling with you two," Sammy clarified, as she retied her blonde hair back into a ponytail, "and he used Carli to try and get you guys along with your dad."  
Carli looked down at the ground as she walked, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she muttered, yet again.  
"What's with this?" Dean suddenly asked, as he just managed to grab the knife from Carli's boot. It was a pocket knife, but one of the very old designs. "It's very old school."  
"Like you can talk," said Sam, as he gave a smile. "Your car- your cassettes- they're all old school."  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my car!" Dean cried, as the group arrived at the bottom of the stairs. If anyone ever said something about Dean's '67 Chevy Impala and he didn't like it, he always seemed to get offended by it.

"So... where'd you leave your car?" Sammy questioned Dean, as the group of four found a large, metal door, which they managed to open. Once the door had been opened, the four went through it and appeared outside in the dark. Cold, crisp air flew to greet them.  
Seeing a fence lining the outside of the warehouse when a car with its headlights on drove past, the four had to find a way over. From what their eyes could see, barbed wire was at the top of the large fence, so it wasn't going to be easy getting over the top.  
"I'll go first," Carli stated, as she began to climb the huge fence. Just before she arrived at the barbed wire, she placed some clothing over the top, so she wouldn't get scratched or injured. Making it safely over on the other side and landing on her feet, Carli signalled for Sam, Dean and Sammy to follow.  
"Where'd this come from?" Sam asked, once they all made it over the fence. He now held the piece of clothing that Carli had placed over the barbed wire to make sure that they wouldn't get injured.  
"I stole it from the chick who posed as me," Carli replied, shrugging her shoulders, "yeah I know it was a piece of my own clothing, but there is no way I was going to wear it again after she wore it." The only thought that ran through Carli's head at that very moment was one word: Skank. Even though it was a shapeshifter that looked exactly like her.  
"So... where's your Impala?" Sammy asked again, as she, Sam, Dean and Carli began to walk away from the abandoned warehouse and down a dimly lit street.  
"At a club," Dean answered, as he placed his hands behind his head. He then turned back to his brother and their female friends. "Anyone care to join me on the long walk back to my car?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's '67 Chevy Impala now sat in the dark street across the road from Aaron's house. An ambulance and a couple of police cars were parked outside, and so did the rest of the neighbourhood. Who knew so many people cared?  
Dean now sat on the trunk of his car, watching everything that was going on.  
"Hey..." Carli greeted, as she approached Dean, with her arms crossed over her chest. She then moved to sit down next to Dean on the hood of his car. "Heard anything from your dad?"  
Dean shook his head before he looked at Carli in the eyes. "Don't tell me Sam and Sammy went to see why the police are here," he said, not really in the mood for sticking around any longer.  
Carli gave a smile and nodded her head. "I guess so. Let's hope they don't find the bodies of the shapeshifters in the warehouse though." She couldn't help but give a small laugh. Now the whole experience seemed like something she could just laugh at. There was no way in hell she was going to let herself get attacked like that again.  
Dean held his cell phone in his hands. "How did you know where we were?" he asked, looking down at it before looking back up at Carli.  
"Just a hunch," Carli answered, as she gave Dean a small smile. One that really made her look attractive. Not that she wasn't, but you know... Getting to her feet, Carli gave Dean another small smile. "I think I'll go around asking some questions myself."  
Dean gave Carli a smirk and he watched as she crossed the street and entered Aaron's old house. She really was a nosy person, just like his younger brother and Sammy. He was too, but not like them. He knew when to quit. Letting out a sigh, Dean flipped open his cell phone and quickly searched for his dad's number. Pressing a button, Dean then placed the phone to his ear and waited patiently for an answer. He listened as the tone finally disappeared, and it went to his dad's voicemail.

"Hey dad, it's me," Dean began, as he rose to his feet. Walking a few feet away from his car, he then looked around himself before he continued, "I know I've called you many times before, and you told me and Sam not to follow you, but this is different. These shapeshifters- they tried to contact you. They somehow knew that me and Sam were travelling with others- it scared the hell outta me when they tried to contact you- I thought you might've come running for sure. Please dad- I need help. We need help. I don't know what to do. When you get this message, please call."  
As soon as Dean had left his dad a message, he flipped his cell phone shut before he sat back down on the trunk of his Impala. Turning back to face Aaron's old house, he watched as Sam and Sammy crossed the street to meet him.  
"You know how 'Aaron' explained to us how everyone had died? It seems to us that he was in fact the first to actually die before everyone else. Then the shapeshifter, posing as Aaron, killed the rest, allowing other shapeshifters to take form," Sammy clarified, as the two now stood in front of Dean.  
"The police didn't know what to believe when they saw the shapeshifter's skin that it left behind," Sam stated, giving a weak smile. It then suddenly disappeared as his tone of voice became serious. "Did you manage to contact dad?"  
Dean shook his head again. "I left him another message." Dean had left his dad so many messages, he had now lost count. After the accident, life had been more tough. Things had become a lot more difficult.  
Sam sat down next to his older brother on the trunk of his car. "So... what now?" he asked, looking at Dean.  
Dean looked at his younger brother before he gave a smile. "We go to our next destination," he replied.  
"Which is...?" What was their next destination going to be? Sam hated it when Dean was being stupid or a smart-ass. It annoyed the hell out of him.  
"Las Vegas," Dean replied with a cheeky grin, this time causing Sam to roll his eyes in response.  
Hearing Carli's voice and the sound of her closing her cell phone, Dean, Sam and Sammy looked up. "Aren't I in with everything?" she questioned, as she approached the three, "I just got off the phone from Aaron's mum. He died months ago."  
Sammy approached Carli and embraced her. "I'm so sorry," she said, before she let her friend go and took a step back.

All Carli could do was shrug her shoulders. What was done was done. Aaron was gone, as were the shapeshifter that posed as him. "I don't know even why I came rushing to help. Aaron was a bitch after all," she said, giving a smile. I guess all they could do now was look back at this experience and laugh at how naive they were. Walking directly into a trap and putting their lives, as well as John's, in danger.  
Dean and Sam rose to their feet. Pulling his keys from one of his pockets, Dean then opened his car. "I don't understand either. That guy didn't even have good beer," he said, as he jumped behind the steering wheel and closed the door behind him.  
Sam gave Carli a smile and laughed as he walked around to the front passenger side of his older brother's Impala. Jumping into the car beside his brother, he then closed the door behind him, as did Sammy and Carli when they jumped into the backseat.  
Placing the keys into the ignition, the roar of the '67 Chevy Impala was heard as it drove down the street, leaving everything behind...

* * *

_  
I guess this chapter clears a few things up. Aaron had died a couple of months before this hunt, and I guess the shapeshifter did a pretty good job at hiding his body. And yes- Sammy knew John before her family died, when she and Carli were friends when they were little, as I explained in an earlier chapter. All I can really say about this episode is that shapeshifters are cool, Carli thought Aaron was a bitch, ad that everything turned out well. Now you're all probably thinking why Carli helped Aaron? Well, it's because he had been a friend in need. Even if she didn't like him and thought he was a 'bitch,' Carli still wanted to help him. That's what friends are for, even if you haven't seen them in a year. Anyway, if you haven't done so already, please R&R!_


	15. Supernatural Powers PT 1

_Prologue: Defeating a couple of shapeshifters that posed as Sammy and Carli, the four had left Trenton, New Jersey, months ago, and after killing a few more supernatural things along the way, the four are now heading for their next destination, which gets sent to Sammy via text message. Now Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy are heading for Louisville, Kentucky, after reports of people from the same family suddenly disappearing, and then turning up dead. Think you've got problems with your family? Wait 'til you read this! _

**Supernatural Powers PT.1 **

Sammy didn't know what to do. She now stood in the room with a psycho. If she dared to turn and try to help her friends, she knew that she'd be the next to go. All Sammy knew was that Carli was pinned up against a wall thanks to a heavy wooden desk, Dean had been thrown into a closest with a cabinet thrown in the way, and Sam was currently lying on the floor, pinned by an unknown force.  
"Ryan! Please drop the gun!" Sammy exclaimed, trying to get through to the guy that stood in front of her. This was in fact, a very scary position to be in. Sammy didn't have a clue if the guy knew how to wield a gun, or if he'd actually shoot her if she made some sort of movement. The guy that Sammy referred to as Ryan had taken a gun from Dean, and he was now pointing it at Sammy, who had her back facing an open window.  
Ryan stared long and hard at Sammy with his eerie brown eyes. "Why should I? You were the one who was pointing it at me in the first place," he stated, as he held the gun in a strong and steady grip.  
Sammy almost gave a sigh of relief as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. The police were finally coming. Looking at Ryan, she thought he would've been terrified if the police found out what he had done, but instead, he still stood in front of her, the gun still aimed at her, with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Get on the floor," he instructed, as he took a few steps forward, "I said get on the floor!"  
Doing as she was told, Sammy slowly lowered herself onto the floor, where she met Sam's worried eyes. Sammy now lay on her stomach on the floor, with the gun pointing and pressed at the back of her head.  
Hearing a loud bang come from downstairs, everyone knew that the police had finally entered the house. Smirking inwardly, Ryan looked down at Sammy, before he stood and waited for the police to arrive.

_+A Couple of Days Earlier+_

It had been six months since Dean and Sam Winchester first met Carli Anderson on the side of a highway, and Sammy Hall when Sam climbed out of a window and landed on top of her. Carli had celebrated her 25th birthday in April, while both Sammy and Sam celebrated their 22nd and 23rd birthday's in May.  
Sam now lay, half asleep, on a sofa. He, his older brother Dean, and their friends, Carli and Sammy had left Devil's Lake, New Jersey, where the four had fought a homicidal ghost, and now they were in a motel, just catching a few Z's. Sammy was now sleeping soundly in a single bed, as well as Dean. Carli, on the other hand, was sleeping on the floor, wrapped only a blanket.  
Opening his eyes, Sam rolled over onto his side where he leaned over and picked up his cell phone. Flipping it open, he looked at the time. It read 8:25am. Closing his phone and placing it back onto the floor, Sam let out a sigh as he rolled back onto his back. He then gazed up at the ceiling, where many thoughts came into his mind. It was true that the more time he spent with Sammy that his feelings for her were growing, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He felt as if he was cheating on Jess, even though she had sadly passed away. Yes Sam wanted to get revenge on the thing that had killed her, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about his new relationship with Sammy. Would Jess have wanted that for him? For Sam to move on so suddenly and fall in love with another girl? But then again, Jess had died over a year ago. But then...

Sam quickly shook the thoughts from his head as a beeping sound eliminated the silence throughout the motel room. Dean gave a groan as he placed a pillow over his head, and as Sammy turned on a lamp on the bedside table between the two beds. Reaching over, she switched the alarm off the alarm clock.  
"I guess it's time to get up," Carli stated quietly, as she rolled onto her stomach and hugged her pillow. Not getting a response from anyone, Carli groggily pulled herself to her feet before she stripped the beds of their blankets, as well as the sofa that Sam had been sleeping on. Still not getting a response from anyone, Carli then approached the window, where she pulled back the curtains, causing light to eliminate the darkness.  
"I'm up!" Sammy declared, as she pulled herself out of bed. Grabbing her duffel bag that sat at the end of her bed, she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
Carli then turned to the Winchester brothers, who were both now sitting up. "Good morning Sunshine," Carli said to Dean, as she gave a smile. "Do any of you want brekky?"  
Dean rubbed his eyes before he stretched. "A black coffee would be great," he said, as Carli grabbed her duffel bag and pulled a wallet from it. "And maybe some M&M's or something like that."

"I'll just have a latte thanks," Sam said, and with that, Carli had disappeared outside the door. Giving a sigh, Sam rose to his feet before he pulled out a couple of shirts from his duffel bag. Pulling the t-shirt he had slept in off, he then replaced it with a clean grey one, with a blue button-up shirt over the top, and a black hoodie over the top of that. "So... where do we go next?" he asked Dean, as he got to his feet.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders as pulled off the t-shirt he had also slept in, throwing it into his duffel bag before grabbing a clean black one. He then placed a green, button-up shirt over the top, along with his brown leather jacket. Around his neck was his Egyptian pendant, on his right wrist was a leather band, a black watch was also on his left wrist, and on his ring finger on his right hand was a silver ring. "Do you have your laptop here?"  
Sam nodded his head before he grabbed his laptop from his duffel bag. He then handed it to his older brother, who placed it on top of a small cabinet nearby.  
"Where did Carli go?" Sammy asked, as she came out of the bathroom. She wore a pair of blue denim jeans, a tight black tank top saying: 'Bite Me,' a short, black leather jacket, and a pair of black biker boots. Her naturally tipped blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing contacts. She also wore a silver pendant around her neck, and a watch on her left wrist.  
"She's gone to get breakfast," Sam answered, seeing as how Dean wasn't going to say anything.

Sammy made an 'O' with her mouth as she placed her duffel bag on the floor next to the sofa where Sam had slept the night before. "So, where are we going next?" she asked, as she moved to stand next to Sam.  
"Hopefully somewhere with food," said Dean, as he logged onto Sam's laptop. The only time he looked up from the screen was when Carli returned with their 'breakfast.' "Where are my M&M's?" he questioned, as Carli handed him a foam cup full of coffee. Carli gave Sam his latté, and Sammy a blueberry muffin.  
Carli gave a smile as she opened a packet of M&M's. "I couldn't be stuffed buying you any," she replied, as she threw a couple into her mouth. Taking a sip of her own coffee, she then said, "for some reason, everytime I walked past these guys, they looked at me in this weird sorta way."  
Dean rolled his eyes before he turned back to Sam's laptop. Well, Carli was only dressed in a pair of silk boxers and a tank top. "I wonder why," he mumbled with sarcasm, before he opened up the internet.  
Annoyed by Dean's statement, Carli grabbed her duffel bag before she disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Three people were killed in an accident," Dean said suddenly, as a newspaper article appeared on the screen, "seems their bodies were mangled before the car burst into flames."  
"Where is it?" asked Sam, as he peered over his brother's shoulder. It did sound like their sort of problem.  
"Somewhere in Kentucky," Dean answered, as he scrolled down the page.

Hearing a small beeping sound, Dean turned away from his laptop and looked towards the bedside table sitting between the two beds.  
"It's mine," said Sammy, as she picked up her cell phone, which was a black Motorola V3. Flipping it open, she found out that she had just received a text message from someone.  
"Who's it from?" Carli asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom. Obviously she had heard it from inside the bathroom. Carli was now wearing a pair of faded, leg hugging and straight cut jeans, her black knee high boots, a white boob tube with a black, low cut halter neck over the top, and a black jacket. She also was wearing a thin silver bracelet on her right wrist, an upside down tiara on her right hand ring finger, and a ring on her left ring finger. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was tied in pigtails.  
Sammy didn't know who the message was from. Opening it, she found that only two words had been sent to her. "I know where we have to go next," she stated suddenly, as she approached Sam, Dean and Carli. Handing her open phone to Dean, Dean checked to see who it was from.  
"Louisville Kentucky?" Carli asked, as Sammy took her phone from Dean and then handed Carli her cell phone.  
"That's what it says," Sammy replied, before she closed her phone and shoved it into one of her pockets. Giving a sigh, she then began to pack up her things that were scattered across the room.  
Dean looked up at Sam from the laptop. Dean has once received a text message similar in the past, but with coordinates. And who had it been from? None other then their father, John Winchester. Was he the one who had sent Sammy that text message? It was a possibility.  
"Come on guys!" Sammy exclaimed, as she slung her duffel bag over one of her shoulders, "Kentucky is waiting!"  
Giving a sigh, Dean shut down Sam's laptop before he closed it and handed it to his younger brother.  
"I've always wanted one of those t-shirts," Carli stated excitedly, "you know the ones that say: 'Getting Lucky in Kentucky'."  
"Well, you won't be getting lucky in Kentucky," Dean stated, causing Carli to look up at his questionably as he grabbed all of his belongings and threw them into his duffel bag. Slinging his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he then left the room in silence.

"So, how are you two?" Carli asked Sam and Sammy, as the three stepped out of the motel room. She wanted to forget about the statement Dean had just made about her. Sam locked the door behind the three, and he held onto the keys, before joining the three girls in front of the door.  
"What do you mean?" questioned Sammy, innocently. She wasn't quite sure of what Carli was going on about.  
Carli gave a smirk. "I know that look that you give each other," she stated, causing the two to look at one another.  
Carli was actually right. It had only been a couple of weeks ago that the four had travelled to a cemetery, where they faced a very pissed off spirit. It killed whoever entered, so many people went missing. It was there where Sam and Sammy were placed in a very awkward position. Sammy had become possessed by the spirit, and she had kissed Sam. The spirit then left Sammy's body, making the situation even more awkward than before.  
Even after that night, Sam and Sammy had never talked about it, and they continued on with life as if it never happened, and that, for some reason, really pissed Carli off.  
"I think Dean's waiting," Sammy pointed out, causing Carli to turn around.  
If anyone thought that Dean and Carli weren't in love, then that person was blind. The two loved to flirt and fight with each other- and they loved to make the other one angry. It was mutual. You could say the only people who deny their love are the two themselves.  
"I'll take this back," said Carli, giving a smirk as she plucked the keys to the motel room from Sam's hand, "and you can come with me Sammy!"  
Sammy reluctantly allowed Carli to pull her away from Sam, which left the two Winchester brothers alone. "Are we ever going to ask them about that photo?" Sam questioned Dean, as he climbed into the front seat of his older brother's '67 Chevy Impala.  
Dean put his keys into the ignition and turned his car on. "I wouldn't have a clue," he answered, just before Sammy and Carli returned. Thank god it hadn't taken them long. As soon as the two girls climbed into the backseat of Dean's car, he put his car into reverse before he drove away from the motel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean parked his '67 Chevy Impala on the side of a busy road, before he, Sam, Carli and Sammy got out.  
"Do you think anyone would know about anything abnormal?" asked Carli, as the four walked towards a local diner.  
All Sam could do was shrug his shoulders as the four stopped at the double glass doors leading into the diner. On the doors hung a sign saying: '**Closed**.' Since when were diners shut during the week? That was when they had great business.  
"Just great..." Carli stated, as she placed her hands behind her head.  
Noticing a note hanging below the sign above, Sammy knelt down so she could read it. '**Attending a funeral- be back in a few hours**.' Rising to her feet, Sammy then turned to Dean, Sam and Carli. "Anyone wanna go crash a funeral?"  
Sammy watched as Carli's face suddenly lit up, and she raised her hand into the air. "I will!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
Rolling his eyes, Dean led them back to his Impala, where they headed off to try and find where the funeral was being held. Within an hour, the four had stumbled upon where the funeral was being held. It was being held inside a large, two storey house.  
"I hate the normal life," Dean stated, as he, Sammy, Carli and Sam walked across the lawn of the house, "it sends chills down my spine."  
Not saying anything to his older brother's statement, Sam rapped his knuckles against the front door, where the four waited patiently for an answer. Being in the neighbourhood really made Dean feel uncomfortable. It really wasn't his scene. The four listened as the door was slowly unlocked, and they watched as the door opened, revealing a guy around the age of nineteen.  
"Can I help you?" he asked, as the sounds of whimpering and crying could be heard from somewhere inside.  
"My name is Carli Anderson, and these are my friends: Sammy Hall and Sam and Dean Winchester. We're friends of the people who had just passed away," Carli introduced, as she stepped forward.  
The guy standing in the doorway looked at the four oddly. "You knew my parents- Luke and Julie?" he questioned, as his brown eyes looked at each of them longingly and carefully.

Dean shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets before he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah- Luke, what a guy. I used to work with him years ago," he said, "I'm really gonna miss the guy."  
"We're really sorry we're late," said Sam, joining in on the act before the guy could say a thing, "but we really wanted to come to say goodbye."  
The guy looked at them weirdly yet again, before he extended his hand. "I'm Ryan by the way," he introduced, as Sam, Carli, Sammy and Dean took it in turns to shake his hand. "As you should know, many of my relatives are gone now." Gesturing behind him, Ryan then held the front door wide. The group of four hunters entered the house, before Ryan shut the door behind them. "What happened to them?" asked Sammy, concerned. Well, she was concerned, but she was more curious about what had happened to them.  
Ryan led the group through the front hall and through the loungeroom, before they went out into the backyard, where there were many people talking, drinking and eating. "They're all dead," he said simply, before he stopped and turned to face the four of them. "I'm the only one left, along with my uncle Paul."  
"I haven't met your uncle Paul before," Carli said suddenly, causing Sam, Sammy an Dean to cast her a glance, "which one is he?"  
Ryan pointed towards a man with light brown hair behind Carli. "That's him. He was my mum's brother."  
"Do you mind if I go talk to him?" Carli continued, as she turned to face the direction of Ryan's uncle.  
Ryan simply shrugged his shoulders as Carli began to walk away in the direction of his uncle, before she came back and pulled Dean along with her.  
"So... how old are you?" Sam asked Ryan, when Dean and Carli had disappeared into the crowd. He, Sammy and Ryan then began to walk through the crowd of people, before they stopped in a large gap. Thank god there was some space to walk around, because Sam and Sammy really didn't want people listening to the conversation.  
"Twenty," Ryan answered, as he ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair. "It was my birthday last month."

"Ryan!" a voice called, causing Ryan to turn around, and for Sam and Sammy to look up ahead. Walking towards the three, was a pretty girl with light brown hair, tipped with black. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she stopped next to Ryan. "Hi," the girl introduced, as she held out her hand to Sammy and Sam, "I'm Caitlin Bourne- Ryan's girlfriend."  
Sammy gave a smile as she shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Caitlin. I'm Sammy Hall, and this is my friend Sam Winchester," Sammy introduced, "we used to work with Ryan's parents."  
"You look a little young to have been working with them," Caitlin said suddenly, before she placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry for being rude." I guess that was who she was. Someone who was rude without meaning to.  
"Don't worry about it," Sam answered, before he glanced down at Sammy, who was standing next to him. Maybe the girlfriend knew or saw something.  
"Anyway, we should leave you guys to it. Ryan's godmother is looking for us after all," Caitlin continued, before she began to tug on Ryan's sleeve, wanting him to follow her.  
"Well, you guys go on ahead. Don't let us keep you waiting," said Sammy, just before the couple began to walk away. Ryan's girlfriend was... a little hyper. Well, that's what Sammy thought at least. She seemed to be full of life and energy.  
"It was nice meeting you!" Caitlin called over her shoulder, smiling, as she and her boyfriend left Sam and Sammy alone in the crowd of people.  
"So... who are we gonna talk to now?" Sammy began, as she turned and looked up at Sam questionably, "Carli and Dean already have Ryan's uncle under control."  
Sam looked up ahead and noticed a group of guys drinking and talking loudly. "Maybe we can question some friends of Ryan?" he questioned, before looking back at Sammy, to know what she thought.

* * *

_  
As you guessed, the text message that had been sent to Sammy had been from John. Who else? lol. And I'm sorry for those who wanted the episode where Sam and Sammy kiss awkwardly. It was never planned, just a sort of back story for the few months between this episode and the last, so don't expect there to be anything. I betcha you can all probably guess what this episode's about, and if not, then you're just going to have to read on. Oh, for those wondering when it's the character's birthdays, here are the dates. Dean: 24th January 1979, Sam: 2nd May 1984, Carli: 9th April 1981, Sammy: 10th May 1984. Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	16. Supernatural Powers PT 2

_Prologue: Defeating a couple of shapeshifters that posed as Sammy and Carli, the four had left Trenton, New Jersey, months ago, and after killing a few more supernatural things along the way, the four are now heading for their next destination, which gets sent to Sammy via text message. Now Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy are heading for Louisville, Kentucky, after reports of people from the same family suddenly disappearing, and then turning up dead. Think you've got problems with your family? Wait 'til you read this! _

**Supernatural Powers PT.2 **

Dean pulled his arm free from Carli's grasp as he followed her through the crowd of mourning people. "Are you right?" he questioned, obviously annoyed. He could walk on his own- he didn't need any help, especially from Carli.  
"I'm perfectly fine," Carli answered, before she turned to Dean as they walked, "just act normal when we talk to Ryan's uncle. I don't want him to think we're so kind of weirdos."  
"Why are you looking at me? I always act normal. You're the one we need to watch," Dean replied, causing Carli to pull a face at him. She really wasn't that mature, especially for a twenty five year old woman.  
Carli immediately made Dean shut up as soon as the two approached Ryan's uncle Paul, who was sitting by himself on the wooden decking out the back.  
"Hi," Carli greeted, as she extended her hand to Paul, "I'm Carli and this is- this is my boyfriend Dean. Dean used to work with Luke." Hopefully Paul would buy it, and Dean wouldn't make some sort of reaction to her statement. It had been the first thing that had come to Carli's mind.  
Dean looked at Carli oddly, but he stopped doing so when Paul looked up at the two of them. Was that the first thing that had come to Carli's mind? It did make the older Winchester brother think though...  
"Nice to meet you too," Paul replied, as he happily shook Carli's outstretched hand. "I'm Paul Robertson. I'm Julie's brother."  
Dean nodded his head, understanding. "We're very sorry for your loss," he stated, trying to sound sympathetic, "losing two great people at the one time. That's hard."  
"Well, it's great to see that you two came," Paul continued, looking up at the two. "It's not everyday that you get to meet one of your sister's co-workers."  
Carli gave the older man a smile. "So uh, when was the last time you saw Luke and Julie?" she questioned, trying not to sound so curious. Well, they had to make conversation, didn't they?  
Paul looked up at Carli. "I last saw Luke about three days ago," he began, "and during that time, he passed away."  
Dean suddenly cleared his throat, causing Paul's attention to turn from Carli to him. "I'm sorry if my 'girlfriend' sounds nosey," he began, glancing over at Carli, who gave him a serious and questioning look, "She just happens to be a cop and she's looking into the deaths of your brother and his wife," he explained, hoping that maybe then Paul would give them more information, if he knew any.

Paul nodded his head, clearly understanding. "You should've said something earlier!" he exclaimed, before looking back up at Carli. "So, what would you like to know?"  
Carli glanced over at Dean, before she began to speak. She was almost lost for words. "Okay... do you know if Julie or Luke were acting differently over the last week or so before you saw him last?" she asked, as she pulled out a notepad and pen from one of her pockets.  
Paul gave a sigh and placed his head in his hands. "Nothing was out of the ordinary," he stated, "the two were as happy as ever. They argued here and there, but that's normal between families."  
"What about your nephew- Ryan? How did he take their deaths?" Carli asked, the questions still coming.  
Paul lifted his head. "Ryan's not their son," he said, "Julie and Luke adopted him at a young age, so then their son Will could have a brother to play with."  
"What happened to Will?"  
"He died," said Paul, as he ran a hand over his face. "He died about a month ago. He and Ryan were the same age, and they got along pretty well. I just don't understand how he could've passed away like that."  
"Like what?" Dean asked curiously. Something didn't feel right about what Paul was saying.  
"His throat was slit and his tongue was cut out," Paul clarified, his voice trembling. "Ryan found him dead in the loungeroom."  
Dean looked up at Carli as she wrote everything down on the notepad in her hands. "Going back to Ryan- how did he feel about being adopted?"  
"Isn't your girlfriend supposed to be asking the questions?" asked Paul, looking up at Dean oddly.  
Carli slapped her forehead. Geez, and she thought she was bad! "I'm so sorry," she apologised to Paul, as she moved closer to Dean. "Dean sometimes gets a little too excited about these things. That's why I hardly ever bring him along to work with me."

Paul gave Carli a reassuring smile, while Dean just looked at her. Now he sounded like some sort of retard.  
"Ryan didn't mind being adopted, because he got everything he wanted. But he couldn't help but feel left out because he reckons his parents paid more attention to Will," Paul continued, "he shares everything with me whenever I come over."  
"So Ryan felt left out?" Carli questioned, a little confused, "do you think he might've-"  
"Ryan would never kill someone!" Paul cried angrily, before Carli could finish, "Julie and Luke were good parents to him!"  
"I'm sorry," Carli apologised quietly, as she rose her hands up into the air, "this must all be too much for you."  
Paul gave another sigh. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." There was a long, awkward silence, before Paul decided to speak again. "Ryan would never do such a thing like that- I know him too well. I treated him like the son I never had."  
"You love Ryan a lot- don't you?" Carli asked, her voice still very quiet.  
Paul nodded his head, before he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "If you don't mind, I'm going inside to talk to Ryan," he said, before he walked across the wooden decking and inside the huge house.  
"What was that?" questioned Dean, looking at Carli, annoyed. Thank god Paul was out of earshot. "Why did you have to make me look as if I had a problem?"  
Carli raised her hands in defence. "You almost blew our cover!" she retorted, pointing her index finger at him, "and besides which, I was only telling the truth," she continued, before giving a small laugh as she turned to walk away.  
Dean simply rolled his eyes at Carli before he shoved her playfully. "So which part of your questions were the 'truth'?"  
Carli didn't say anything. All she could do was smirk at Dean. "Do you know where Sam and Sammy went?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject at hand.  
"Sam might be my brother but that doesn't mean I know where he's gonna be all the time," Dean answered, as he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets.

Carli looked at Dean, completely agitated. Pulling her cell phone from one of her pockets, she then flipped it open and dialled Sam's number. Dean really was no help to her at all.  
"Hey," Sam's voice came over on the other side of the phone.  
"Where are you and Sammy?" Carli asked, running a hand through her hair as she said this.  
"We're inside talking to people," Sam replied. "So far we've found nothing."  
Carli nodded her head. "Well, me and Dean will meet you guys at the library. It's only about three or so blocks away from here," she said, and before Sam could even reply, Carli had hung up on him. "We have to go to the library," she said, turning to face Dean.  
"And why would we need to do such a thing?" questioned Dean. the library really wasn't his place to be. it was another place where he felt uncomfortable.  
Carli gave a sigh. "Are you really that dense? We need to go to the library to find out as much as we can about Ryan's 'family'," she clarified, before she headed for one of the gates leading out of the backyard.  
Scratching the back of his head, the only thing for Dean to do was to follow Carli. Well, he could've let her go off on her own, but there was no way he was going to let her drive his car. No way in hell. "And since when do I take orders from you?" he asked, as the two walked down the driveway and out onto the street.  
"Since when do you not?" Carli questioned Dean, as she gave him a smile.  
Seeing Dean's '67 Chevy Impala across the road, the two crossed it before Dean opened his car. "So why do we have to go to the library?" he asked yet again, before he opened the door and jumped in behind the steering wheel.  
Carli got into the front passenger seat next to Dean, closing the door behind her. "I would like to see the article they used for Will's death," she explained, as the roar of the engine was heard. "And I'd love to see the photo as well."  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders before he looked across at Carli. "Any other reason you got there?"  
Carli looked at Dean. "Not at all," she said, after a long pause.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood at the bottom of the staircase in Ryan's house. He was currently waiting for Sammy, who decided to go and talk to Ryan's girlfriend Caitlin about his family's deaths. Looking up, Sam watched as Sammy weaved through the crowd of people before finally approaching him. "Hey," he greeted, as Sammy stopped in front of him. "Did you find anything?"  
Sammy gave Sam a weak smile as she pulled a crumpled piece of paper from one of her pockets. "Here," she said, handing the piece of paper to Sam, "Caitlin didn't tell me much, but she did tell me a few things."  
Sam opened the piece of paper and began to read what Sammy had written onto it. "Ryan's cousin hung himself? And his auntie got hit by a car?" he questioned, as he read through each death. "They're all completely different."  
Sammy nodded her head as Sam gave her back the piece of paper. "Where'd Carli and Dean go?" she asked, shoving the piece of paper back into one of her pockets.  
"The library," Sam replied, "three or so blocks away from here."  
Sammy gave a sigh as she and Sam headed towards the front door. "And they expect us to walk?" she continued, as the two left the house and walked across the front lawn.  
The two stopped on the sidewalk in front of Ryan's house. "The two are a bit inconsiderate- don't ya think?" Sammy continued, looking up at Sam and giving him a smile.  
Sam smiled back as he looked down the street. Sammy really knew how to make him smile and feel good about himself. That was another thing he found attractive about her. A silver Toyota Camry was approaching from down the street and was hastily approaching. "I betcha it was all Dean's idea about making us walk," he stated, "he does that all the time."  
Sammy couldn't help but smile as she moved her feet to walk- except, she couldn't! For some odd reason, her feet were stuck to the pavement. "What?-" Hearing the screeching of tires, Sam and Sammy looked up and watched as the Toyota Camry began to pick up speed, and it was heading straight for them! Sam quickly darted away from Sammy, before he turned back to face her, clearly out of the car's way.  
"Sammy! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" he asked, as Sammy tried to move her feet.

Sammy looked up at Sam desperately. Something was definitely wrong. "Sam! I can't move my feet! They're glued to the sidewalk!"  
Sam looked at Sammy, and then at the fast approaching Toyota Camry. Running over to Sammy, he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground just as the car sped past, narrowly missing the two. Sam took in deep breaths as he looked down at Sammy, who now lay beneath him. "Are you okay?" he asked, in between the big gulps of air he was taking.  
Sammy nodded her head, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "I'm okay," she answered, as Sam got off her and helped her to her feet.  
"Why couldn't you move?" Sam questioned Sammy, as she tried to catch her breath. That must've scared the hell out of her, because well, it had scared the hell out of him.  
"My feet were stuck to the ground," she clarified, looking up to meet Sam's worried eyes. "I tried to move them, but it was as if my legs had frozen or had forgotten how to move."  
Sam looked at Sammy oddly before the two began to continue on their way towards the library. "How can they just- get stuck to the ground like that?" he asked, as he glanced over at Sammy as the two walked along the sidewalk.  
"I don't know!" Sammy exclaimed suddenly, before she ran and stopped in front of Sam, blocking his path. "Sam- I'm scared. What happens if that sort of thing happened to you and you were alone? Who'd save you?"  
Sam understood what Sammy was trying to say. This never happened to anyone- it wasn't normal. The only answer he could come up with was the doing of something supernatural. What happened if that thing that just happened to Sammy actually managed to kill someone? And someone innocent at that? "Sammy, it won't happen to me," he replied reassuringly, trying to calm Sammy down.  
Sammy stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. Sam was like Dean. Sometimes what they said didn't sound promising, and that's exactly how Sam had sounded a few seconds ago. Now she wasn't so sure. "You sound exactly like Dean," Sammy stated, causing Sam to look at her, shocked. "You try to sound promising just so then you can cover everything up." She didn't mean to offenc him, but it was the truth, and how she felt.

Sam placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I promise, I won't allow anything like that to ever happen to me, and I promise that I won't be more than ten metres away from you," he said, trying to reassure Sammy.  
Sammy could tell now that Sam was telling her the truth. It was the simple look in his eyes. Stepping aside, she stood next to Sam, and the two began to walk again. It wasn't long before they arrived at a road, which they quickly crossed.  
"There's something wrong with this picture," Sammy stated suddenly, saying the first thing that came to mind, before she and Sam crossed another road. "If there was a killer on the loose, then how come Ryan isn't dead yet?"  
Seeing the library up ahead, and Dean's '67 Chevy Impala parked out the front of it, Sam glanced at Sammy. "It might not even be a killer," he stated, as the two crossed the final road on their way to the library. "Someone caused those deaths- I know it."  
Sammy watched as Sam darted towards the library, and all she could do was follow. "Sam! Wait up!" she called, before she burst through the front doors of the library after the youngest of the Winchester brothers. Finally being able to catch up to Sam, Sammy followed him through the library.  
"Maybe this isn't even our sort of gig," a familiar voice stated, and Sam knew that the voice belonged to Dean. he used to say it continually to him on a hunt.  
Rounding a corner, Sam and Sammy found Dean sitting at a table, one leg crossed over the other, with an old newspaper sitting in his lap. Sitting at a desk behind him, was Carli, with an old newspaper article on the computer sitting in front of her.  
"Hey guys," Sam greeted, as he and Sammy approached Dean and Carli. Sam watched as Carli almost jumped out of her seat, before she turned to face them.  
"Please don't do that," she stated, rising to her feet. "I always get a huge fright when people sneak up on me like that."  
Dean gave a smile as he looked at Carli over his shoulder, before he watched his younger brother sit down across from him. "Did you figure anything out?" he asked, as Sammy grabbed a chair and sat down on it.  
"Here are the victims, and the ways they died," said Sammy, as she gave Dean the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "Ryan's girlfriend Caitlin told me everything I asked."

Dean opened the piece of paper and read through what Sammy had written onto it. "Ryan's parents died of achohol poisoning?" Dean questioned, looking up from the piece of paper. He then scratched the back of his head. "They must've loved to drink."  
Sam snatched the piece of paper from Dean. "Dean, we need to figure this out- whoever did this to Ryan's family, has to pay the price."  
"What are you saying?" asked Carli, as she walked over to the three and sat down.  
"Someone killed those people, and they shouldn't be allowed to get away with it," Sam continued.  
"Okay Sherlock- who do you think killed Ryan's family? A spirit? A ghost?" Dean questioned, his voice sounding slightly agitated. they couldn't just assume something had killed Ryan's family- maybe they were just unlucky.  
"Well, if what Sam's saying is true, then Paul's gonna be the next to go," said Carli, as she placed an old article in the middle of the table. She happened to have printed it off the internet, and it had a photo of Ryan's dead 'brother' Will when he had been found dead. "I figured it out. Whoever's been killing Ryan's family, is going by their birthdays. Will was born in January, the first. That's why he died first. Since it's June, Paul only has a few more days to live."  
Dean sat up straight and looked at the old article that Carli had printed off. "And what are we dealing with?"  
"Something that has telekinesis," said Sammy, causing Carli and Dean to look up at her. "When me and Sam were walking here, something happened. Something stopped me from moving. I almost got hit by a car."  
Dean gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "So we're dealing with a psycho with telekinesis?" he asked, no one in particular.  
"Who did you last talk to before you left?" Carli asked Sammy, not paying any attention to what Dean had just said.  
"I talked to Caitlin," Sammy replied, before she looked at Carli oddly. "Why?"

"Did she happen to say anything about Ryan?" Carli continued.  
"Caitlin said Ryan was the first one on every scene. She said he was the first there when his parents, cousins, aunties- everything. Why do you need to know that?"  
"I think we just found our killer," Carli stated, giving a smile. "Now all we need to do is warn Paul about his idiotic nephew." Now that really was a bit of a surprise, but then again, who wouldn't else be suspicious of Ryan?  
"I'm surprised you could even figure this out," Dean stated, smirking. He then rose to his feet, as did Sam. "Let's go."  
Sammy pulled herself to her feet and she looked at the article Carli had printed off. Picking it up, she couldn't take her eyes off the photo. Closing her eyes, horrible memories began to flood back, and she cringed.  
"Come on Sammy," said Carli, bringing Sammy back to reality. "We've gotta go warn Paul about Ryan."  
Sammy merely nodded her head in agreement before she carelessly dropped the article back onto the table. "I'm worried," Sammy said to Carli, as the two girls left the library. "We figured this out way too easily. If Ryan did kill his family, he wouldn't have let us figure this out so easily. He can control people's movements, so I think he can control people's minds."  
"I'm not even gonna say what's on my mind," Carli stated, as the two headed towards Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala.  
"Go ahead- say it," said Sammy, as she stopped Carli from walking any further. "If it has anything to do with... you know who, then say it right here and now."  
Carli gave a sigh as she placed both her hands behind her head. "That photo of Will- if Ryan was the one who had done that to him- could he have been the one that ruined our lives?" There was a sudden pause as Carli looked away, avoiding Sammy's eyes. "And I know that photo hit you like a bullet."  
Sammy didn't know what to say. "There has to be a reason behind all this- how are families are connected- yours, mine, and theirs." Sammy looked at the two Winchester brothers, and noticed that they were having a conversation of their own. "Let's just solve this problem and then we can figure out ours."

* * *

_  
Hmm... do you guys think Ryan did murder his family? Well, it definitely was every easy for Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy to figure it out, but oh well. Now I'm sorry if some of you don't understand what I write. I guess that's how my mind processes and I do try my best to describe everything as well as I can. So if anyone has a problem or doesn't understand what's going on so far, please don't hesitate to contact me and I'll explain everything! (But I won't be giving away any spoilers) And just one more thing, Ryan did not kill Carli and Sammy's families. Sorry if I spoiled it for some people, but it was something much more stronger than him. Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	17. Supernatural Powers PT 3

_Prologue: Defeating a couple of shapeshifters that posed as Sammy and Carli, the four had left Trenton, New Jersey, months ago, and after killing a few more supernatural things along the way, the four are now heading for their next destination, which gets sent to Sammy via text message. Now Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy are heading for Louisville, Kentucky, after reports of people from the same family suddenly disappearing, and then turning up dead. Think you've got problems with your family? Wait 'til you read this! _

**Supernatural Powers PT.3 **

Dean sat on the hood of his '67 Chevy Impala, with his younger brother Sam sitting beside him. Standing a few metres away from them were Sammy and Carli, and they were currently in the middle of a conversation.  
"Doesn't this sort of thing remind you of Max?" Sam questioned Dean, as he looked at his older brother. "All these... things to do with telekinesis?"  
Over a year ago, when Sam was having really bad nightmares, it led the two Winchester brothers to their next destination, where they met a boy named Max, who had telekinesis. He was using his newly obtained powers to kill his parents and his uncle for the way they had treated him in the past. When Sam was able to get through to Max, Max turned on himself and shot himself, stopping the madness for good. The two brothers also found out that Max's biological mother had been killed by the same demon that had taken their mum twenty three years ago.  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Sam. "Sorta. Let's hope this kid ain't so buckets o' crazy," he replied, before he looked up at Carli and Sammy. "What do you think they're talking about?" He was curious, because they had started talking as soon as he and Sam were away from them. Obviously they were talking about something they didn't want the brothers to hear.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. "How do you think dad knew about this?" he suddenly questioned, causing Dean to turn and then look at him oddly, "I mean, he had to be the one who sent Sammy those coordinates. Who else could it have been?"  
Dean gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his brown hair. The thought hadn't actually crossed his mind until now. he had been focusing mainly on the job at hand. "Dad might've paid Ryan a visit- I wouldn't know," he answered. He really didn't have a clue himself.  
"Do you think we're near dad? His trail- it just becomes much colder by the day. He could be anywhere in North America," Sam continued, stating the obvious. Did they really need to find their dad? Because the last time the three had been together, John had almost got himself killed.

Dean had heard this all before. Only after the two brothers joined up again after two years- Sam often said how it was becoming hopeless for them to find their father. But eventually over the course of the year, the two brothers met their dad in some of the most uncommon places. Sam and Dean once almost led their dad into a trap, but luckily, the three managed to get out of it.  
"I'm sick of all the questions Sammy," Dean suddenly stated, as he turned to look at his younger brother, "don't you worry, we'll find dad, and nothing will get in our way."  
Sam trusted his older brother with his own life, but the statement he had just made didn't really get through to him. Ever since Sam joined back up with Dean, he only ever got to see his dad once-in-a-blue-moon. And whenever they did get to see their dad, they were always putting him at risk.  
"I betcha dad also knew about Sammy's powers," Dean continued, giving Sam a weak smile, "how the man knows all this stuff is still a mystery to me."  
"Dean, I think you exaggerated about Sammy having healing powers," said Sam, as he peered up at the sky. Well, he couldn't really say anything because he had been unconscious at the time, and well, Carli had agreed with what Dean had said and seen, and Sammy didn't even say a thing, never denying that she had brought him back to life.  
"Well, don't you think it's ironic that you just happen to have 'The Shining' and you've fallen in love with a chick with powers as well?" Dean questioned. Maybe it was destiny.  
Sam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Closing his mouth, Sam looked down at the ground. Was Sam really in love with Sammy? He couldn't deny his feelings for her, but he always thought of Jess. He was told numerous of times to simply get over her, but it wasn't that easy, especially if you were that in love with her to propose to her.  
"I think we should get going," Sam said, as he slowly got off the hood of his older brother's car. Suddenly, hearing something in the distance, Sam turned and faced the road. Hearing the noise again, but only louder this time, Dean, Sammy and Carli also turned to face the road, and the four watched as an ambulance sped up the road, driving over one hundred kilometres an hour.  
"I think that's our cue," Dean stated, as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. The ambulance was heading in the direction of Ryan's house. Maybe he had struck again.  
Sammy and Carli's conversation ended as soon as the ambulance sped past. "Do you think we're too late?" Carli asked, with signs of concern in her hazel green eyes as she and Sammy approached Dean and Sam.

All Dean could do was shrug his shoulders as he jumped behind the steering wheel of his Impala. He didn't know much himself. Putting the keys into the ignition, Dean waited until everyone was in his car before the Impala pulled out of the library parking lot and out onto the street.  
"So how are we going to stop Ryan?" questioned Sammy, as she looked at Carli, Sam and Dean. "We can't hurt him, and I don't think he'll want to talk."  
"And the cops can't help out either," said Carli. No duh.  
Dean gave a smile as he glanced over at Sam. "Well, the kid does have telekinesis, which is sorta like 'The Shining'," he stated, "so we can leave everything to Sam."  
"That's your plan?" Carli asked with disbelief. Did Dean ever use his head?  
Sammy looked at Sam, and then at Dean. "We could always try and control the situation ourselves," she said, "so I guess talking to him is our only option left."  
The Impala suddenly came to a stop as Dean put his foot on the brake. Looking up, Dean saw that the ambulance was now parked outside Ryan's house. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Dean then opened the door and got out, before he closed the door behind him. Immediately he walked over to the trunk of his car, which he opened.  
"What are you doing?" Sammy asked, as Dean pulled a handgun from the trunk.  
Sam climbed out of his brother's car and walked around to the trunk along with Carli. "Dean, we talked about this before," he started, as Dean slammed the trunk of his car. "We can't exactly walk into his house with a loaded gun."  
Dean looked up at his younger brother as he placed the gun onto his belt, just above his backside. "Don't you remember last time? My gun finished the job."  
Sammy and Carli looked at each other, before they both looked at the two brothers. What were they talking about? Obviously something that had happened on a hunt in the past.  
"I betcha dad wouldn't have brought a gun with him to try and stop a kid with telekinesis," Sam said under his breath. He knew that the statement would make Dean turn and look at him, because he hated the way Sam spoke about their dad sometimes.  
Dean turned and looked at Sam. God he hated it when Sam spoke nonsense about their dad. "Remember Sammy, I'm not dad," he replied, before he turned back around and faced Ryan's house.  
The four watched as two men dressed in white left Ryan's house, pulling a stretcher between them. And standing in the front doorway, was both Ryan and his uncle Paul. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Paul's not dead," Carli stated quietly, before her eyes shifted to the stretcher. "Then who did?"  
"I think Ryan's bedroom's upstairs," Sammy said suddenly, completely ignoring Carli's question as she looked up at the second storey. "Maybe if we went up there, we could find some answers."  
Sam, Carli and Dean looked at Sammy. "Caitlin died..." Sam whispered, as the four watched as the stretcher was placed inside the ambulance. "Why would Ryan kill his girlfriend?"  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders. The guy was obviously sick and twisted. "There's always a reason behind these sort of things," she said, "so I think me and Carli should check out Ryan's bedroom for clues."  
"And how are you gonna get inside? I'm pretty sure Ryan and Paul won't let you just waltz through the door," Dean stated, getting his point across to the two girls.  
Carli gave a smirk as her eyes made contact with Dean's. "Have you ever heard of climbing?"  
Sam gave a sigh as he and Dean left the two girls and the Impala, and they walked towards Ryan's house, where he and his uncle were still standing in the front doorway. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam saw Sammy and Carli hide behind the ambulance, before they moved on.  
As soon as the two Winchester brothers placed a foot on the front lawn, they watched as Ryan turned and watched them approach. Noticing that Ryan was watching something, Paul also looked in the same direction and his eyes fell upon the brothers.  
"Hi Dean," Paul greeted, as Sam and Dean stopped on the front porch. "What are you doing here?"  
"I uh, was spending the day with my brother Sam," Dean answered, as he gestured towards his brother. "He's a cop and he was off duty, so we thought we'd spend the day together." Talk about cheesy. Geez, who the hell would buy that?  
Sam nodded his head. This guy had to be very gullible if he just bought what Dean had just said. "I noticed an ambulance speed up the road, so I knew something was wrong," said Sam, backing his brother up. "So do you mind if we come inside and ask you a few questions?"  
Paul looked at Ryan, before he looked at Sam. "I would like some ID first," he said, "because I've heard of posers running around town."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow as Sam pulled a fake ID from one of his pockets. Flashing it to Paul, he then put it away.  
Nodding his head, Paul then gestured for the two to enter the house. Glancing over his shoulder, Dean watched as Sammy and Carli sneaked around to the side of the house, where there was spouting coming from the second storey of the house.

"Do you wanna go first?" Sammy questioned Carli, but she already knew what the answer was going to be. Giving a sigh, Sammy grabbed hold of the spouting and hoisted herself up into the air, before she pulled herself up higher and higher. Lifting her legs up, she latched her feet up onto the roof of the front porch, before she pulled the rest of her body along with it. Letting go of the spouting, Sammy now stood on the roof of the front porch, where she waited for Carli.  
Helping Carli up once she got near the roof of the front porch, Sammy then led the older girl towards one of the windows of the second storey. Stopping in front of the closed window, Sammy allowed Carli to lift it open. Carli quickly climbed in through the window, where she accidentally lost her balance and fell, landing on her stomach and causing a huge thumping sound at the same time. Regaining her composure, Carli pulled herself to her feet, only to find herself fall again, because Sammy had fallen on top of her.  
"Sorry," Carli apologised quietly, for the noise she had made earlier.  
"Sorry," Sammy whispered, as she climbed off of Carli.  
Giving a sigh, Carli also got to her feet, and she found that she and Sammy were now standing in a huge room, containing a king size bed, walk-in-robe, dresser and desk. There were two doors leading out of the room, one to the ensuite, and one leading out into the hallway.  
"Is this Ryan's room?" Carli asked, as she looked around herself. If what she and Dean had thought were true, then it wouldn't be Ryan's room. It'd be his 'parents' room.  
Sammy shook her head as she peered out of the doorway leading into the hallway. "This must've been his parent's room," she answered quietly, saying what was on Carli's mind.  
"So if we find something, do we just take it, leave and then tell Sam and Dean to come too?" Carli asked, as she and Sammy left the huge bedroom.  
Sammy actually didn't have an answer to Carli's question. What were they meant to do when they found something in Ryan's room? Sammy pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons as she and Carli walked down the hallway, before they both stopped in front of a smaller bedroom. Hanging on the door was a sign saying: Ryan's Room.  
"What a convenience," Carli stated, as she followed Sammy into the room.

"I'm gonna take photos of whatever's unusual in here," Sammy clarified, when Carli gave her an odd look. "And then I'll send them to Sam and Dean."  
Carli raised her right index finger in a gesture of a 'good idea.' "Well, I'll search the closet," she continued, as she headed for the opposite side of the room, before she opened the two doors wide.  
"If you find anything out of the ordinary, make sure you tell me," said Sammy, as she approached Ryan's bed and dropped to her knees. Pulling up the covers, she looked under the bed.  
"Mama, mama."  
Hearing something squeak, Sammy pulled the covers back down and lifted her head. Standing behind her, was a small doll was crazy red hair. "Mama, mama," she heard it squeak. Looking at it oddly, Sammy picked up the doll and looked at it more closely.  
"Carli, where'd this toy come from?" she asked, before placing it back on the ground.  
Carli peered out from inside the closet. "I dunno," she replied, as she turned away.  
Giving a sigh, Sammy slowly rose to her feet, before she realised that the doll had disappeared. Strange. "I'll go search the bathroom," she stated, and hearing a "whatever" from Carli, sent Sammy on her way.  
Holding her cell phone out in front of her, Sammy walked down the hallway before she finally arrived at the bathroom. The last bathroom she had entered in a stranger's house, Sammy had found a blob of who knows what, and it contained blood and bits of skin. Talk about disgusting. Humming a song quietly to herself, Sammy cautiously entered the bathroom. Holding her phone out in front of her, Sammy looked inside the mirror cupboards above the sink, in the bathtub and in the shower. The only place left for her to look was the cupboards under the sink.  
Kneeling down and placing her cell phone onto the ground next to her, Sammy grabbed the two small handles before she pulled. That was when she got the biggest fright of her life. Sitting in the cupboards in front of her, was the doll with red hair she had seen earlier. But this time, it was different. The doll's face was cracked, and in one of its small hands was a small knife, with blood on the end. Quickly regaining her composure, Sammy quickly shut the two cupboards doors before she grabbed her phone and headed for the hallway.

"Carli!" she whispered a little loudly, as she crept along the hallway. Not getting an answer, Sammy knew something was wrong. As she arrived at Ryan's room, she stopped in the middle of the doorway, and gasped. There, lying on the floor in the middle of the room, was Carli. The back of her halter neck and boob tube were drenched in blood, and around her neck, cutting off her supply of oxygen, was the cord from a lamp. Her hands had wound themselves around the thin cord, trying to pry it off her neck, but it was no use.  
Not understanding how the electrical cord had wound its way around Carli's neck, Sammy sprinted forward and appeared at her friend's side. Carelessly dropping her phone, Sammy grabbed hold of the cord and pulled, trying to stop it from choking Carli. Remembering Carli had a small knife in the side of one of her knee high boots, Sammy reached down, before she found out that it had disappeared.  
Noticing that the cord was still plugged into the wall, Sammy darted forward and pulled the cord out of the plug, causing it to drop to the ground, completely lifeless. She then darted back to Carli, who was taking in big gulps of air, and giving a couple of coughs. "Who did this to you?" Sammy questioned, as she pulled the cord away from Carli's neck.  
Carli slowly lifted her head and weakly pointed towards the door. Following Carli's finger, Sammy turned to face the door. Standing in the middle of the doorway, was the doll with the newly cracked face and red hair. How did it get there from the bathroom? There was only one explanation. Ryan knew they were here and was controlling it. Sammy carefully helped Carli sit up and the two watched as the doll took a few steps towards them threateningly. Sammy grabbed her cell phone of the floor and placed it into one of her pockets. She didn't want to have to buy another cell phone after what had happened with the shapeshifters. "Carli, you have to go and get Sam and Dean," she instructed, as she grabbed her dagger from her belt.

Carli, like Dean, hated being told what to do, but she simply had no say in this matter. Watching the moving doll carefully, Carli darted towards the door, only to get one of her ankles slashed by the small knife the doll was holding. Wincing, Carli ran down the hallway towards the stairs, leaving droplets of blood behind. "Sam! Dean!" she called, as she ran down the stairs. Carli had just about arrived at the bottom of the stairs when she caught sight of Dean and Sam, but she was caught by Ryan who was on his way up.  
"Carli!" Dean cried, as he and Sam jumped to their feet. Pulling the gun from his belt, Dean cautiously jogged up the stairs, with Sam following behind. They had to forget about Paul for now. The only thing on their minds were about Carli and Sammy's safety, and stopping Ryan. Grabbing his cell phone, Sam flipped it open and dialled only three numbers into it: 911. Leaving a message, Sam then flipped his phone shut before he placed it into one of his pockets.  
The two Winchester brothers crept along the hallway, with Dean in the lead, with his handgun by his side. Hearing things break in a room up ahead, Sam and Dean continued on their way, until they stopped in the doorway. Carli lay half conscious on the floor, while Sammy was backed up against one of the walls.  
Ryan turned and gave a smirk as his eyes fell upon Sam and Dean. "Nice of you to join us," he greeted, as Dean held his handgun out in front of him.  
Knowing too well that he had the upper hand, even though Dean was holding a gun, Ryan used his telekinesis to pull Carli to her feet. He then caused her to slam hard into a wall nearby, before a heavy wooden desk moved itself in front of her, pinning her there.  
Ryan then turned to Dean and Sam, and lifting his hand, he caused the handgun to fly from Dean, and into his own hands. "It's useless," Ryan stated, as he used his powers to throw Dean into a wall, creating a whole. "You can't win against someone with telekinesis." Using his telekinesis once again, Ryan then threw Dean into a closet, before a cabinet was thrown in the way, stopping him from escaping.

"Don't you dare move!" Ryan yelled, as he pointed the gun in Sam's direction, just as he was about to move forward. "If you dare take a step forward, your girlfriend will take a dive from the window." Saying that, the window that Sammy was standing in front of opened, letting a strong breeze into the room.  
"Ryan, we're only trying to help you," Sam said calmly, as he held his arms out in front of him.  
Ryan gave a laugh. "Help me? Help me with what? I don't need any help!" Ryan forced Sam onto the ground, pinning him there with his telekinesis.  
Sammy didn't know what to do. She now stood in the room with a psycho. If she dared to turn and try to help her friends, she knew that she'd be the next to go. All Sammy knew was that Carli was pinned up against a wall thanks to a heavy wooden desk, Dean had been thrown into a closest with a cabinet thrown in the way, and Sam was currently lying on the floor, pinned by an unknown force.  
"Ryan! Please drop the gun!" Sammy exclaimed, trying to get through to the guy that stood in front of her. The guy that Sammy referred to as Ryan had taken a gun from Dean, and he was now pointing it at Sammy, who had her back facing an open window.  
Ryan stared long and hard at Sammy with his eerie brown eyes. "Why should I? You were the one who was pointing it at me in the first place," he stated, as he held the gun in a strong and steady grip.  
Sammy almost gave a sigh of relief as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. The police were finally coming. Looking at Ryan, she thought he would've been terrified if the police found out what he had done, but instead, he still stood in front of Sammy, the gun still aimed at her, with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Get on the floor," he instructed, as he took a few steps forward, "I said get on the floor!"  
Doing as she was told, Sammy slowly lowered herself onto the floor, where she met Sam's worried eyes. Sammy now lay on the floor, with the gun pointing at the back of her head.  
Hearing a loud bang come from downstairs, everyone knew that the police had finally entered the house. Smirking inwardly, Ryan looked down at Sammy, before he stood and waited for the police to arrive.

"Ryan, please," Sammy begged, as Ryan now stood over her, with the gun pointing at the back of her head. "What you're doing is wrong."  
"Wrong? Do you know what my family did to me? They all deserved to die," said Ryan, suddenly becoming angry as he gripped Dean's handgun more tightly.  
"No one deserves to die," Sammy said quietly, still hoping to get through to him. She had to. If not, then he was surely going to kill them all- and many other innocent people as well.  
Ryan kicked Sammy in the side, becoming frustrated with her. "My mom, my dad, my brother- they all deserved to die. Everyone but Paul deserved to die."  
"When did you get your powers?" Sammy questioned, wincing slightly as she glanced at Sam. He could only look back at her with concern in his eyes. Maybe he was one of them. One of those who was like Sam. And maybe Sammy was one as well.  
"I made a deal," Ryan began, "a demon promised me power if I promised him death."  
Sammy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now Ryan was bound to the demon until his own death occurred. "And this demon-"  
Ryan gave a laugh as he looked down at Sammy. "He told me all about you, your family and your friend over there," he stated, referring to Carli. "The story sounded funny to be honest."  
Sammy could feel her anger rising by the second, but she managed to control it. If she made any sudden movement then he'd surely shoot her. "You've made a mistake," she continued, "that demon is only going to want you to kill more people until you die."  
Ryan glared at Sammy angrily. "And by your hesitation, it seems you're now regretting the deal you made."  
"All I wanted was to be loved," Ryan clarified, as tears began to run down his face. "The demon promised me power and love if I could provide him with people's deaths."  
Sammy gulped. Hearing about Ryan's deal with a demon was horrifying. It was one of those very creatures that had taken the lives of her family. "Ryan, love must be earned, not bought. The love you had with your parents, girlfriend- was all real. The demon promised you nothing. You were only a pawn in his plan," she explained.  
Sammy watched as Ryan stumbled back, obviously hurt by the words she had just said to him. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, she then looked up and watched as four police officers arrived in the doorway. Ryan had nowhere to go. And then the unthinkable happened. Sammy quickly closed her eyes and listened as Ryan pulled the trigger, ending his life right there and then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, Sam and Sammy sat on the trunk of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, waiting for Carli to return. Carli was currently getting fixed up in the ambulance, while Ryan's body was being pulled out on a stretcher.  
Dean gave a sigh as he held the handgun that Ryan had used to kill himself in his hands. "I feel a bit sorry for the kid," he stated, looking up at Sam and Sammy wearily, "seems he had a rough life like that kid Max."  
Sam glanced at his older brother, before he turned to Sammy. She had been quiet ever since Ryan had mentioned something about her family, and after he had killed himself. What Ryan had said to her about her family- did it really get to her that much? And was he actually telling the truth?  
"Okay, I'll call you later. Bye..." Sam looked up just in time to see Carli put her cell phone away. He watched as she limped over to him, Dean and Sammy, while she was holding one of her boots and socks in her hands. Sam also noticed that a bandage was tied around her ankle. It obviously pained her that much to limp, and to have her boot off her foot.  
"How's Paul holding up?" Sammy questioned Carli, as she got to her feet and helped Carli stand up properly.  
Carli snivelled. Whenever she saw someone cry, even if she didn't know them, she couldn't help but cry herself. "He's still coming to terms with it," she replied, as she glanced over her shoulder. Giving a long sigh, she then turned to Dean. "Do you think we could uh- you know, head out? It's sad just being around here."  
Dean nodded his head, as he pulled himself to his feet, and Sam followed suit. "What? The place already freaking ya out?"  
Carli weakly nodded her head as she and Sammy got into the backseat of the Impala, closing the doors behind them.  
As Dean headed for the driver's side of his car, Sam caught his arm and pulled him aside. "Something's seriously up," Sam stated, as Dean gave him the 'What's-your-problem?' look. "Something's wrong with Sammy."  
Dean pulled his arm free from Sam's grasp. "Don't you think I noticed?" he questioned, as he straightened his brown leather jacket. "She and Carli have been acting oddly ever since Ryan committed suicide."  
"Yeah- so don't you think we should do something about it?" Sam continued, as he watched his older sibling open the front driver's door.  
Dean gave a smirk as he shook his head. "I'm not getting myself involved in something that involves feminine feelings," he answered, before he shut the door behind him. Rolling his eyes, Sam then jumped into the front passenger seat next to his brother. Dean was impossible when it came to women.

* * *

_  
I got the idea of having the little red haired doll after seeing the covers for the Chuckie movies. Not that I've seen the movies myself, but the doll looks so damn freaky! I got a question to ask all of you: do you think Sammy is one of those 'special children'? You know, like Sam and the ones that the demon was saying he had plans for? Well, I'm not gonna tell you because you're all just gonna have to read to find out! I feel sorry for Ryan, even though he was only a character. I hope no one has to go through that sort of pain in real life. Please, R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	18. La Mala Hora PT 1

_Prologue: Arriving in Kentucky, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy met a boy with telekinesis, who made a deal with a demon- the same demon that destroyed Sammy and Carli's families. After leaving Kentucky, the four head for their next destination, where a series of girls have started to disappear, after driving through the same set of crossroads. Are the girls really disappearing off the face of the earth? Or are they actually turning up dead?_

**La Mala Hora PT.1 **

_Sam walked through a hallway, which was dimly lit by the lights on the walls. Up ahead, where the hallway finished, was a single light on the wall, and it was flickering on and off. Cocking his head to the side, puzzled as to why it was doing so, Sam continued on his way down the hallway, where he stopped at the first door, which was off to the right. Peering inside, he noticed that the room belonged to a young baby, and there was a cot in one of the far corners of the room. Sam also noticed that there was a small light on in the room, and it also seemed to be flickering. Something definitely was going on, and he wanted to know what.  
Leaving the baby where it was, Sam walked down the hallway, where he arrived at the final room. Entering, he noticed that no one was in the room, but there was a piece of folded paper sitting up on the dresser across the room from where he was now standing. His curiosity getting the better of him, Sam walked across the room and approached the dresser, where he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it._

_**Sam,  
I'm sorry I left the baby alone.  
I had to go out and get some groceries.  
I knew you'd be home soon, so I took the chance.  
love you with all my heart.**_

_**love Sammy xoxo**_

_Putting the piece of paper back down on the dresser, Sam got into the king size bed and pulled the covers up to his face. Just as he closed his eyes, something wet dropped onto his forehead, bringing him back to reality. Feeling it again, Sam opened his eyes, and he let out a huge gasp as he looked up at the ceiling. There, pinned to the ceiling, was Sammy. A huge wound was in her stomach and the look on her face- it horrified Sam. This was all too familiar to him- he couldn't lose Sammy! Not after what happened to Jess! "No! Sammy!" Sam cried, as he pulled the covers from his body. He then watched as her body was engulfed in flames, and all Sam could think about was her, and the baby in the room down the hallway.  
"Sammy!" Sam called again, as he covered his head from the flames. "Sammy, no!"_

Sam woke up with a jolt as Dean pulled his hand away from his body. Sam looked around skeptically as his older brother turned his attention back to the road. Obviously he had fallen asleep while Dean was driving. Talk about a scary nightmare.  
"Where are we?" Sam questioned, as he sat up. Sam felt that he was now covered in a cold sweat, and that nightmare he had just had terrified him. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Sammy had decided to take a rest too. Thank god she hadn't been awake to see his reaction to his nightmare.  
"We're on the road," Dean replied, giving a smirk. Hiss smirk then disappeared thought as he tore his eyes away from the road and glanced over at his younger brother, who seemed to be very distressed. "Did you have another nightmare?"  
Sam nodded his head as he placed a hand to his forehead. "It happened again- someone pinned to the ceiling and getting engulfed by flames," he clarified, causing Dean to look at him with even more concern.  
"And who was it? Who was pinned to the ceiling?"  
Sam took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he looked into Dean's hazel eyes. "It was Sammy," he said quietly, before he turned away. "I was in a house and I was walking down a hallway. I also saw a baby, and all I could think about as she was dying- was about her and the baby."  
Dean ran a hand over his face as he glanced over his shoulder. Carli was sitting directly behind him and she was awake, except she was listening to her iPOD and was looking out the window. Obviously she hadn't heard their conversation because she didn't look up at Dean when he had glanced over his shoulder. "I have nothing to say," he answered, after a long pause. "And I can't do much about what you just saw."

Sam knew what his older sibling meant. But how far into the future was his nightmare? Hopefully not too soon- he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Sammy just yet- actually, make that never. Sam had the exact same dream about Jess, and she died only a few days later. Did that mean Sammy was destined to die soon? If that was true, then-  
Sam jerked forward as Dean's '67 Chevy Impala suddenly came to a stop. Composing himself, Sam looked up and noticed that Dean had stopped his car at a set of crossroads, and a police car sped past.  
Carli gave a groan as she pulled her headphones from her ears and pulled herself up from the floor of the Impala. "That hurt..." she mumbled, as she placed a hand to her forehead. She then looked up as the Impala gained back the speed it had recently lost, as if it had never stopped in the first place. "Are we almost there? I'm really, really hungry."  
Not getting an answer from Dean, Carli turned to Sam. "We're almost there," he stated, even though he wasn't so sure himself. As he turned back to face the front, the nightmare from before kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He couldn't tell Sammy about his nightmare, because it'd surely freak her out. But what was he to do, if the only way of protecting her was to tell her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay on a single bed, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. All he could think about was that nightmare he had earlier that day. Why did he have to have such horrible nightmares? Hearing the click of fingers, Sam lifted his head and looked at his older brother, who was sitting at a small, round table with Carli. "Are you there? Is hunting evil boring you?" Dean questioned, as he looked at his younger brother. "Because if I am, you can go find something else to do."  
Sam shook his head. Sammy was currently in the bathroom, washing their dirty clothes, and Sam didn't really want to tell her about the nightmare he had. It was killing him though, because he hated keeping things from her.  
"What's wrong with Sam?" Carli asked Dean quietly, as Sam lay back down and continued to stare up at the ceiling.  
Dean pulled up a webpage on Sam's laptop, which was sitting on the table in front of the two. "He had another nightmare," Dean clarified, as equally quiet, as he scrolled down the page. "And this time it was about Sammy."  
Carli didn't know what to say- she was speechless. What was she supposed to say in this sort of situation? Everything's going to be okay? There was a long pause before Carli opened her mouth to speak. "So she's destined to die?" she asked quietly, as she glanced over her shoulder at Sam. She knew the answer of course though.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."  
"So we can't do anything to stop her from dying? There's no possible way to do so?" Carli questioned, her voice slowly beginning to get louder.  
Dean looked at Carli with his hazel eyes. "We don't even know how far into the future it was," he answered.  
Carli gave a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair before over her face. "I have nothing to say," she stated, causing Dean to look up at her and smirk.  
"Unfortunately sweetheart, that was five words," he answered, as he gave a small chuckle. He then gave a smile as Carli backhanded his upper arm. "And that wasn't necessary."

Carli pulled a face at Dean before she smiled about herself being so naive. She was twenty five and still acting like a high school student, but she loved being her plain old self. Carli waved her hand, as if to say she was fed up with him. "I have nothing to say to you either."  
Dean pulled a face at Carli as she turned her back on him, before he turned his attention back to Sam's laptop.  
"Am I destined to be alone?" Sam suddenly asked out loud, catching the attention of both Dean and Carli. Carli, who hated seeing anyone sad, especially Sam, walked over to him and sat down on the bed he was lying on. Grabbing his arm, she caused him to sit up.  
"Now why would you say such a thing?" she asked, as she slid an arm around him to make him feel better. "I think you're worrying about that nightmare too much. Maybe if you tried to prevent it from happening, then she wouldn't be- you know-"  
Sam looked at Carli, who was smiling at him. He gave a sigh before he gave into her lovely smile- the smile that always lit up the room and made everyone else smile. Giving Carli a weak smile, Sam placed an arm around her shoulders. Carli was like the older sister he never had. Pretty much completely different from his older brother Dean, yet so alike.  
Dean leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "Sorry to ruin your 'moment,' but I need you to come and look at this," he stated, gesturing for Carli to come over to him. Rolling her eyes, Carli jumped to her feet and approached Dean, who's eyes were on Sam's laptop. "Isn't that down the street?"  
Carli moved to sit down on Dean's lap, because he couldn't be bothered to give up the chair he was sitting on. Dean smirked to himself, a witty comment coming to mind. "I do believe you're violating my personal space."  
Carli rolled her eyes at Dean's comment. "Bite me," she replied, trying to ignore Dean and actually do some research. Dean smirked yet again and was going to say something to Carli's comment, but she cut him off. "There was an accident earlier this morning," Carli mumbled, causing Dean to peer over her shoulder, "some woman died while driving through a set of crossroads. The police think she might've lost control of her car."

Dean pulled Carli's hand off the mouse where he took control. Grabbing the mouse, he scrolled back up the page, where there was a photo of the accident. "But then they can't explain those scratch marks on the side of the car," he said, before he glanced over at Sam. "A lot of demons can do that sort of damage."  
Sam locked eyes with his older brother's. Just because there were scratch marks on the side of a car, didn't mean it was a demon. But since they were hunters, that was usually the first thing they'd suspect. Just as Sam was about to open his mouth to speak, he quickly placed a hand to his forehead, and tightly closed his eyes out of pain. Hearing his younger brother groan out of pain, Dean pulled Carli off him before he rushed to Sam's side. "Sam, speak to me! What's wrong!?" Dean demanded, as he held Sam to support him.  
Sam didn't answer his brother because strange images flew past in front of his very own eyes. A woman, in her late twenties, appeared to stand out from the rest. She sat in the front passenger seat of a car, where a dead woman sat beside her, behind the steering wheel. Sam suddenly opened his eyes, and the images disappeared, including the throbbing pain he had been feeling before.  
Hearing a door open, Sam weakly looked up and his eyes locked with Sammy's. "Sam! Are you okay?" she asked, as she rushed to his side. She quickly latched herself onto him and looked him over.  
Sam nodded his head as he placed a hand to his forehead, before he rose to his feet. "Did something happen?" Sammy questioned, as she looked in Dean's direction.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to say anything, because Sammy would get more worried about Sam then she already was. And besides, he wasn't going to mention the nightmare Sam had about her earlier. Scratching the back of his head, Dean got to his feet and sat back down on the chair he had been sitting on previously.  
"Is Sam okay?" Carli asked Dean, as she moved to sit back down on his lap. Seeing him nod from the corner of her eye, Carli took that as a 'yes' to Sam being okay and saying that it was okay for her to sit back down on his lap. "So, do you really think this could be a demon? Because anything could've caused those scratch marks," she said, changing the subject as she turned back to Sam's laptop.  
"Name one thing that could've done that sort of damage," said Dean, before he looked over in his younger brother's direction.  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Sammy questioned Sam, as she sat down next to him on one of the beds. "If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here."  
Sam nodded his head as he gave Sammy a weak smile. As much as he'd love to tell Sammy about his nightmare and get it off his chest, he simply couldn't. It'd leave her heartbroken. "I think we need to head out of here," he said quietly, "I saw someone, and I think she might be in trouble."  
"What sort of trouble?" questioned Sammy, as she watched Sam rise to his feet.  
"I don't know, but all I know is that she was sitting next to a dead body in a car," Sam replied, as he grabbed his duffel bag, which was sitting on the other side of the room.  
"Now hold on a minute," Dean stated, as Carli closed Sam's laptop and got off his lap, allowing him to stand up, "and where about is this woman? How do you know she's somewhere nearby?"

"I know she has something to do with that accident that you were talking about," Sam said, before he let out a sigh. Dean was impossible when he wanted to be. "Dean, I saw a woman in my nightmare just before. She was in some sort of accident. All I know is that we've got to help her somehow."  
"You're not explaining the whole story to me Francis," said Dean, who was now becoming annoyed. "You haven't said the part about where she is, what she looks like, what happened-"  
"Dean, you've got to trust me on this one," said Sam, "I'm not going to let this woman die."  
Dean still wasn't buying it. "And who says she isn't dead?"  
"Dean- she was breathing. But if we don't get there in time, she probably won't be alive, and I'm not going to let that happen." Dean gave a sigh as he shook his head and looked down at the floor. If some people thought his was stubborn, then what did they think of Sam? He then looked up at his younger brother. "Alright! So is she nearby or what?" Dean asked, finally giving in.  
Sam nodded his head as Dean picked up his duffel bag off the floor. "She lives somewhere down the road."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as how the woman Sam had seen in his dream only lived down the road, Dean thought it was pointless to drive his '67 Chevy Impala. He clarified it as 'wasting valuable gas.' "So do you know exactly when this chick is supposed to die?" Dean questioned Sam as casually as he could, as he, Sam, Sammy and Carli walked down the street.  
"Sometime tonight," Sam answered, sounding sure in himself.  
"So... have you actually thought about how we're supposed to save this woman from dying? If you just appear on her doorstep and said to her: 'You're gonna die in a car accident tonight' I'm pretty sure she'd be smart and call the cops," Carli stated, before she glanced over her shoulder at Dean, who was walking behind her, "and I'm pretty sure she won't think you're cute."  
Sam suddenly stopped, almost causing Sammy to walk into the back of him. "Is this it?" she questioned, regaining her composure before she looked up at Sam.  
Sam nodded his head as he turned around to face Dean, Carli and Sammy. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Carli had already begun to do so.  
"Anyway, I've got the perfect plan," she began, as she gave a lopsided smile, "we pop every tire of her car so then she can't drive away, then she's forced to stay home. And then that's the end of the story."  
Sam rolled his eyes. Carli's plan sounded absolutely ridiculous, as if a twelve year old had come up with it. Seriously- who would do that when they're twenty five years old?  
"I like it," said Dean, causing Sam to look at him with a look of disbelief. "Destroying things is one of the joys in life."  
Sammy gave a smile. "Well, if you two can do that without getting caught, then go on ahead and do so. Me and Sam aren't gonna hold you back," she said, before she actually turned to Sam. "And we'll go and talk to the woman to distract her."  
"As long as we save this woman from dying, then I'm fine with it," Sam agreed, after a long pause. "But as soon as she sees you two, you've gotta get out of here."

Dean waved his hand. "You worry too much," he stated, giving an impish smile. "I'm careful, no matter which way you see it."  
Carli nodded her head as she eyed the red Ferrari sitting in the driveway, before a smirk adorned her lips. "She must be rich if she can afford one of these," she stated, as she headed over to the car, followed by Dean.  
Giving a sigh, Sam walked towards the front porch, with Sammy walking alongside him. "What are we going to say to her?" Sammy whispered, just as Sam reached forward and rung the doorbell.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I guess whatever comes to mind," he replied, just as quietly.  
"Can I help you with anything?" a woman with dark hair asked, as soon as the front door opened. The lady had her dark hair tied back into a ponytail, with parts of her hair falling around her shoulders. She also had crystal blue eyes, which looked at both Sam and Sammy with curiosity.  
"Hi- I'm Sam, and this is my sister Sammy. We were just in the neighborhood, and we thought it'd be great to see our old house again," Sam said, pretending to look up at the woman's house.  
Sammy looked up at Sam, before she turned to the lady standing in the doorway. "The last time we were here was around twelve or so years ago," she said, giving a smile.  
The lady looked at the two. "Well, I'm Laura by the way," she greeted, as she extended her hand to both Sammy and Sam. "So you grew up here when you two were younger?"  
Sam nodded his head as he shook Laura's hand. "Yeah. Our parents wanted to move because they preferred California."  
Laura looked at the two oddly. "California huh? That's a long way away from here," she continued, as she placed her hands on her hips. "How come you're all the way out here?"

"We're visiting some relatives," said Sammy, stepping in. "Our grandparents still live around here, and we haven't seen them for quite a while either. Sad, I know."  
Sam glanced over his shoulder, and he saw that Dean and Carli were moving on to the tires that were in view from the house. Sam shuffled a bit to the side, trying to block Laura's view from the two of them.  
"Okay... but I'm sorry to say, but I don't really allow strangers in my house," Laura stated suddenly, as she looked at Sam, before her gazed shifted to Sammy.  
Sammy shook her head. "We understand. We were just glad to see our old house up close." Now that sounded lame.  
Laura nodded her head and gave a smile, just before she noticed something moving behind Sammy and Sam. Looking beyond them, she watched as Carli plunged a knife through the front left tire of her car.  
"What is this!?" she demanded suddenly, causing Sam and Sammy to look at her skeptically. "What did you do to my car!?"  
Sam turned around and watched as Dean made a dash for the road, with Carli following him behind him. "It's not what you think-"  
Laura now looked agitated. "Not what I think? Well, do you know what I think? I think I should call the cops," she said, as she turned to head inside and shut the door.  
Sam quickly grabbed the door, stopping Laura from making it to the phone. "Listen, this might sound strange, but don't go anywhere tonight. If you do, you could die," he warned, causing Laura to look at him even more oddly than before.

"What are you, some sort of freak? I don't even know you! Now get off my property before I call the police!" Laura cried, and with that, Sam reluctantly let go of the door.  
Hearing the sound of a car, Sam and Sammy turned to see a blue Porsche stop in Laura's driveway. "Shit..." was all Sammy could whisper, as Laura locked the front door. Glaring at the two of them, she then walked between the two hunters before she headed towards the Porsche, before getting inside.  
"How are we gonna stop her now?" Sammy questioned Sam, as the two walked down Laura's drive and headed down the street, hoping that Dean and Carli hadn't gone too far away.  
"Looks like she's got a rich friend," Dean interrupted, as he and Carli approached Sam and Sammy from across the lawn of another house. "I guess that means we couldn't stop her."  
Sam gave a sigh as he nodded his head. "Do you know where she'll be tonight?" Carli questioned, as she ran a hand through her hair.  
"At a set of crossroads," Sam replied, as he looked up. "But I wouldn't have a clue as to where though."  
"I think we should look more into this," said Sammy, as she watched the blue Porsche drive past them and then down the street, "see if anyone else has been killed while driving through a set of crossroads."  
"Someone did die earlier this morning," Carli said, "maybe we could go and check the site out."

* * *

_  
No offence to Sam and Dean or anything, but I'd be like Laura if I found someone popping the tires of my car. Actually, I'd literally kill them, but you know... what can I say about this chapter? Sam's nightmare about Sammy. You're all probably wondering, is she goning to die sooner or later? Well, I can answer that question for you! It's definitely not the latter, so I guess that means she's going to die sooner rather than later. I know- very sad. All I can say from here on end is that if you wanna know if Sammy's going to die, then you're going to have to keep on reading to find out! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	19. La Mala Hora PT 2

_Prologue: Arriving in Kentucky, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy met a boy with telekinesis, who made a deal with a demon- the same demon that destroyed Sammy and Carli's families. After leaving Kentucky, the four head for their next destination, where a series of girls have started to disappear, after driving through the same set of crossroads. Are the girls really disappearing? Or are they really dead?_

**La Mala Hora PT.2  
**  
Dean sat behind the wheel of his black '67 Chevy Impala, with his younger brother Sam sitting beside him, and with Sammy and Carli sitting in the back.  
"Turn right up ahead!" Carli instructed, as she leaned forward on her seat and pointed ahead of her, her eyes on the road. "There should be a set of crossroads down this street here."  
Hearing Carli loud and clear, Dean turned the steering wheel, causing his Impala to turn off the road and down a street.  
Sammy also leaned forward on her seat, so then she could see what was up ahead. "Do you see that?" she questioned, as she pointed forward. A couple of cops were ahead, causing her to sigh.  
Dean put his foot on the brake and his car rolled to a stop near the crossroads. "We're gonna need a couple of ID's," he said to Sam, causing him to open the glove compartment in front of him.  
Sam pulled a small box from the glove compartment, which he placed on his lap and opened. Lying in a small pile inside the box were fake ID's- all for many different jobs. "Which ones are we gonna use?" Sam's question was soon answered when Dean leaned across and pulled a couple of fake ID's from the box in Sam's hands.  
"We're gonna pose as Federal Marshall's," Dean answered, as he gave a smirk. Placing his ID into one of his pockets, he then pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of his car.  
"And what about us?" asked Carli, as she and Sammy also got out of the car. "Do you both expect us to stand around and watch you guys figure this out? Hell no! We're not useless if I remember correctly."  
Sam climbed out of Dean's Impala, and he shook his head. "We don't think any less of the two of you," he stated, as he looked between both Sammy and Carli.  
Dean smirked at Sam's comment before he looked ahead. The set of crossroads was currently blocked off, because it was now officially a crime scene. A couple of policeman stood around the area, where police tape was put up. "Or maybe you could just use your heavenly goods to lead the police away?" Dean joked, as he walked towards the crime scene.

Carli crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not Daisy Duke you know!" she cried, and she watched as Dean turned around and smirked at her, before he approached the closest policeman to him.  
Sammy gave a smile and just managed to stifle a laugh. "You're not a slut Carli," she stated, as she stood next to her, "Dean's just got something up his ass. And besides which, Jessica Simpson's a slut, not you."  
Carli looked at Sammy. "Thanks I guess," she said, before she began to walk away from Sammy. Feeling someone grab her arm, Carli realised that Sam was still standing there with them. Just great. "Just stay calm. I'll talk to Dean," he said, before he let go of her and began to walk away from the two women.  
Nodding her head, Carli and Sammy watched as Sam approached Dean, who had already walked over the police tape.  
"What's up with you today?" Sam questioned Dean, who was kneeling down on one knee, and was looking closely at the ground.  
"There's sulfur on the ground," Dean stated, completely ignoring Sam's question. "Something's definitely been here."  
Sam also got down on his hands and knees, before running the tips of his fingers over the sulfur. "What do you think could've caused the accident? Maybe the person simply lost control of their car and hit something."  
Dean shook his head as he looked at Sam. "You should know better then that, Sam. The last time we found traces of sulfur, it turned out to be demonic possession," he said, "maybe we should ask the chief over there what the driver saw before the accident occurred."

Sam looked over his shoulder, and saw that Sammy and Carli were talking to one of the officers, and clearly, he was giving all the information they had asked for. "Do you think- dad's around somewhere nearby? I mean, we haven't seen him for days, let alone weeks and months! How long do you think we'll be able to keep this up for?"  
Dean gave a sigh as he looked into his younger brother's eyes. "We'll find dad, and the thing that killed mom and Jess," he said, "even if it takes us years to do so."  
"And what about Sammy and Carli? I'm pretty sure one of the reasons they joined up with us was to figure out the death of their families, and I betcha they'd like help in return," Sam continued, getting whatever was on his chest off.  
"They're helping us, so we'll return the favor," Dean answered, "and they'll help us find dad as well."  
There was a short pause, before Dean began to talk again. "Where'd this come from anyway?"  
"I was just thinking about The Colt- how we were going to use it to kill the demon that took mom and Jess. Dad said we'd tackle this thing as a family, but then he just goes ahead and disappears, and we just happen to find Carli and Sammy, who also happen to know him," Sam continued.  
"I guess dad has his reasons as to why he had to leave," Dean stated, before he pulled himself to his feet.  
Sam watched his older brother walk away from him, before he himself climbed to his feet. "So you're not mad at him for leaving us- just like that?" he questioned, as he also clicked his fingers together.  
Dean turned and looked at his brother. "He has the right to leave when he needs to. Dad knows way more about this situation then we do," he replied, before he stepped over the police tape and headed in the direction of both Sammy and Carli.  
Sam placed both his hands behind his head and gave a sigh. He knew not to question his older brother's blind faith in their dad, but sometimes you had to wonder- why did he really leave them alone together for so long instead of hunting as a family? Was it simply the two were inexperienced? I doubt it. Even though John did claim he didn't want to put his sons' lives in danger, Dean and Sam's lives were always in danger, as well as Carli and Sammy's, whether John was around or not. So what was the real reason behind John's disappearances?

Sammy said goodbye to the policeman, causing him to walk away. "I think we might have found something," she stated, as Sam and Dean stopped in front of her and Carli. "The person who had been in the accident had called the cops just before she had died. She said something about seeing a girl who had a demon face."  
"There was sulfur on the ground where the accident occurred," Sam stated, causing Carli to place a hand to her chin.  
"Have you guys heard of The Vanishing Hitchhiker stories?" she question, after a slight pause, before looking between the two Winchester brothers. Not getting a response from the two, Carli gave a sigh before she continued, "you know, like the Woman in White?" One of the most common versions of the Vanishing Hitchhiker.  
"And what has that got to do with anything?" Dean questioned, as he raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew about the Woman in White, but what did that have to do with a woman with a demon face?  
A smirk adorned Carli's lips as she looked up at Dean. "I think we might've found out what our killer is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Sam sat in the group's hotel room, in front of his laptop. Dean has decided to take a shower, Carli was sitting on one of the beds reading a magazine, and Sammy was sitting next to Sam, also looking at his laptop. It was also around ten o'clock at night, and it was very dark outside. They had been researching ever since they got back from the crossroads early that afternoon.  
"Am I in love...?" Carli asked herself, as she pulled out a pen. Smiling, she placed a tick next to the question. "Are you a blonde or a brunette...?" Carli looked up, and she wanted Sammy's opinion on this question. "Sammy! Am I a blonde or a brunette!?" she called.  
"Definitely a blonde," Sammy answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. Noticing something, she got Sam to stop scrolling down the page. "Stop here for a second Sam," she stated quietly, causing Sam to take his eyes off the screen and look at her.  
"What?" he asked, as he glanced at his laptop's screen.  
"La Mala Hora..." Sammy whispered, as she placed her hand over Sam's on the mouse, before she scrolled up the page, where there was a strange black and white drawing.  
"La Mala Hora?" Sam repeated, a little more loudly, as he looked at the picture on the screen. A woman in a long, tattered dress with a strange face was in the black and white drawing, and one of her hands only contained a bunch of huge claws. "You think she's caused the death of that girl? And she's the one who's going to kill Laura's friend?"  
Sammy quickly read a few paragraphs on La Mala Hora. "It says here that when she appears, someone's supposed to die," she clarified, "so I guess that means Laura and her friend are destined to die."  
Sam shook his head. "Only Laura's friend is supposed to die," he said quickly, "I saw Laura alive in my nightmare."  
Suddenly, as idea popped into Sammy's head. "Let's see if a girl died in those set of crossroads," she stated, as the screen of Sam's laptop changed.  
Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Sam looked up, and watched his older brother walk out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did you figure anything out?" Dean questioned, as he walked over to one of the beds and grabbed his duffel bag.  
"La Mala Hora," Carli simply stated, before Sam could say a thing. Obviously she had overheard their conversation. "I've known the story for years."  
Dean looked at Carli before he cocked an eyebrow. "So it's like the Woman in White? But in this case this thing haunts a set of crossroads instead of a highway?"  
Sam nodded his head. "But whoever sees her, means they're supposed to die," he explained.  
Dean threw a clean shirt over his body. "Well, that explains why a lot of people are turning up dead," he stated.  
Carli threw the magazine she had been reading onto the bed before she got to her feet and approached Sam and Sammy. "La Mala Hora supposedly has the head of a demon," she stated. "Usually upon seeing her face scares the shit out of the drivers, resulting in them crashing into a nearby object, speeding and then hitting something, or she just slashes at you with her claws resulting in death."  
Sam tilted his head to the side as he looked at Carli. "You seem to know an awful lot about this legend," he said.  
Carli gave a smile as she glanced over at Sammy. "It's called reading."  
"Nerd," Dean mumbled, as he pulled a black pair of boxers from his duffel bag, before he put them on.  
Carli rolled her eyes at Dean. "Bitch." Over the past few months, whenever Dean and Carli had an argument, Carli always called Dean a 'bitch,' even though he was a man. She always called him a bitch now.  
"Shhh..." Sammy whispered, as she placed one of her index fingers up to her lips. Sam turned back to face his laptop, with Sammy and Carli peering over both his shoulders. "In the 1880's, there was a little girl named La Malhora, and she was murdered out on those crossroads. So I guess her spirit is out for revenge."  
"Did anyone ever figure out who had killed her?" Sam asked.  
Sammy shook her head. "They reckon that La Malhora tried to spell the name of her killer using her own blood before she actually died. Apparently, the word she had spelled was 'Maree' and there were more than a hundred Maree's in the town at the time," she continued.

"Well, I can see why Laura's friend is destined to die," Dean stated, as he shrugged his shoulders. A smirk then crossed his lips as he continued. "She didn't look too bad in that Porsche of hers though."  
"So how are we going to stop La Malhora's spirit?" Carli questioned, ignoring Dean's statement as she turned back to face Sammy and Sam.  
"Her body wasn't buried, cremated or anything. It simply disappeared after a group of kids found her body lying in the middle of the street. The kids reported the death to the cops and showed them where they had dumped the body, but it simply disappeared," Sammy explained. Now that was weird.  
"Maree must've taken the body and dumped it where no one could find it," Sam stated, before he leaned over and closed his laptop.  
Sammy took a step back from Sam, before she leaned against one of the motel walls. "The body must be near the place where she was murdered," she said, "because I doubt anyone could move a body without getting noticed."  
"But don't forget about the kids that got to the body first," said Carli, before there was a small knock at the door. Who the hell was wondering around at this hour?  
"I'll get it," Dean offered, before Carli grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"No, I'll get it," she said, before she headed over to the wooden door. Grabbing the handle, she turned it before opening the door wide. There, standing in the dark, was Laura. Carli gave a gasp, because she the other woman looked panic stricken. "Are you okay?"  
"Is Sam here?" she questioned, "because I was told he was staying here."  
Carli nodded her head, before she gestured for Sam to come to the door. "Hey Laura," Sam greeted, before he realised something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Laura shook her head as she looked around herself nervously. "Can I come inside?" she asked, before Sam nodded his head. Laura then entered the motel room, before Sam shut the door behind her.  
"Did something happen?" questioned Sammy, as she approached Laura.  
Laura nodded her head as she placed a hand over her heart. "You were right..." she said quietly, as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "I almost died." Now she felt completely stupid, because she hadn't paid attention to Sam's warning. And now here she was, looking for their help after she had first declined them.  
Sam couldn't help but let out a sigh. If only she had listened in the first place. "How come you are here then?" he asked, looking up to meet Laura's eyes as he shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets.  
"I told the police what I knew about Maree's death. Many of them are pointing the finger at me because I was in the car alongside her," Laura continued, before she snivelled.  
"Did you see anything?" Carli asked suddenly, "a woman in the car besides the two of you?"  
Laura looked at Carli oddly. "Are you crazy? Of course not! It was just me and Maree," she answered, before she looked between the four hunters. "Do you think- you think there was someone in the car besides me and Maree?" That wasn't even possible!  
"We're not sure yet," Carli stated, as she placed a reassuring hand on Laura's arm.  
"Your friend Maree- was she named after someone?" asked Sammy, causing Laura to shift her attention from Carli to herself.  
"Every generation in her family has the name Maree," she clarified, "and all of them are now dead."

* * *

_  
The story of La Mala Hora is similar to that of the Vanishing Hitchhiker, you know, like the Woman in White? Except she haunts crossroads, and apparently, she does have a face like that of a demon. You can check out the story of La Mala Hora by clicking on the link on my profile page and then searching for the legend- it's a very interesting read if I do say so myself. And how does Carli know so much about the legend? Because I do! lol. No offence to her or anything, but I think Sammy's a far better hunter- smart wise anyway. What do you guys think? Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	20. La Mala Hora PT 3

_Prologue: Arriving in Kentucky, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy met a boy with telekinesis, who made a deal with a demon- the same demon that destroyed Sammy and Carli's families. After leaving Kentucky, the four head for their next destination, where a series of girls have started to disappear, after driving through the same set of crossroads. Are the girls really disappearing? Or are they really dead?_

**La Mala Hora PT.3 **

"How long ago was it when your friend died?" Sam questioned, as he sat down on the end of one of the single beds in the motel room.  
After trying to warn Laura that she could die, all Sam and Sammy could do was go back to their motel room until Laura's friend had died, which was the option that they had to take, and the option that they didn't want to.  
The woman known as Laura stood in the middle of the room, a hand wrapped around her stomach while the other covered her mouth. "Just over an hour ago," she replied, before she looked around herself.  
Carli nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you happen to drive through a set of crossroads?" she asked, needing to get any information that was relative to La Mala Hora.  
Laura looked over her shoulder at Carli skeptically. "I guess," she answered, "but what has that got to do with Maree's death?"  
"What's near the crossroads? Anything besides houses and buildings?" Carli continued, as she watched Laura long and hard, "you know, like any landmarks? A demolition site? Anything?"  
"There's a swamp," Laura replied finally, before she looked at Sam, Sammy, Dean, and then back at Carli again. "It's rumored that it's haunted."  
Dean gave a sigh as he placed both of his hands behind his head. "And this swamp- has anyone actually died in it? Or around it?" he asked, causing Laura to turn her attention on him.  
"I heard a girl's body was dumped there," Laura clarified, as she looked at everyone with concern. "But that was almost a hundred years ago." There was a pause, before Laura continued. "But what has this got to do with Maree's death? I was told it was a simple car accident- but you all seem to think it's something totally different."  
Dean cursed under his breath. He knew what he had to do. Go down to the swamp, search for the demon's body, get it up out of the swamp, salt it and then burn it. A wonderful job. Dean looked over at Sam, who appeared to be thinking hard about something.

"Have you heard of La Mala Hora?" Dean suddenly questioned, causing Laura to turn around and face him.  
"I have," she replied quietly, looking up to look him in the eyes. "She supposedly haunts crossroads." Upon realising what she had just said, Laura gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Did La Mala Hora kill Maree!?" But how was that even possible? It was just an urban legend, right?  
All Sammy could was nod her head. "We believe one of her ancestors killed a young girl named La Malhora about a hundred years ago, and that's the reason why your friend had died tonight," she explained, which caused Laura to burst into tears.  
"Do you know the exact time of Maree's death?" Carli asked gently, as she grabbed Laura's arm and helped her sit down on one of the chairs at the table.  
Laura wiped her eyes using the back of her hands, before she looked up at Carli, who was now standing directly in front of her. "Ten thirty six exactly," she replied, as she wiped away some of her mascara, which was now running down her face, "that's what the police said at least."  
Dean looked over at Sam, before he gave another sigh. "Sam, we need to talk," he stated, causing his younger brother to look at him oddly. "In private." Whenever any of the Winchester brothers wanted to talk to each other in private, Carli and Sammy always assumed it wasn't a good thing. Of course they'd both heard them argue with one another before, but they were afraid of what they'd do to each other if they were alone, and in this case, they had the right to worry about them. What did they need to talk about in private?  
Sam didn't have a clue as to what Dean wanted to talk to him about, but it was obviously something he didn't want to share with Carli, Sammy or Laura. Nodding his head in agreement, Sam headed for the front door and opened it. As soon as the two Winchester brothers were outside, Sam closed the door quietly behind him.  
"You do realize what we have to do?" Dean questioned, as soon as the two were out of earshot. "Someone has to drive through the crossroads while we burn the body of the demon."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement, but who was going to drive through the crossroads? "I'll go," he stated, causing Dean to look up at him. "I'll take your car and drive through the crossroads."

Dean shook his head. "She won't come for you," he said, his hazel eyes looking into Sam's, "didn't you pay attention? La Mala Hora only comes to those who are destined to die."  
"I understand that," Sam replied, his expression changing to that as if it pained him to say those simple words.  
"Obviously you don't! You're not destined to die Sam! Someone here is supposed to die and you know it!" Dean exclaimed, hoping that he'd finally get to his younger brother.  
Deep down, Sam knew what Dean was trying to say. Sammy was destined to die, whether he liked it or not.  
"Sammy can take my car," Dean said reluctantly, as if it was hurting him to say those few words, "and she can be the one to make La Mala Hora appear."  
Sam didn't want to hear it. Grabbing Dean's collar, Sam pushed his older, yet shorter brother against one of the motel walls. "We aren't going to put Sammy's life in danger," he said, through gritted teeth. "And I don't care if she's destined to die- she's not going to, not on this night at least."  
"No matter which way you look at it Sam, it must be done," Dean said, as calmly as he could. The pressure Sam was now applying to him was started to sting. "Sammy's gonna die, and you can't prevent that from happening."  
Sam stared long and hard into Dean's hazel eyes, before his grip around Dean's collar began to loosen. "If we don't do this, then someone innocent is going to die," Dean continued, "and we're the only ones who know what we're doing."  
"We can prevent Sammy from dying," Sam suddenly stated, as he took a couple of steps away from his older brother, his eyes full of hurt. "I'll be in the car alongside her."  
Dean gave a smirk, before he threw a shotgun to Sam. Just what he thought. "Shoot the bitch with some rocksalt," he stated, "it should buy you some time while I go and destroy the corpse."  
Sam looked down at the gun, before he looked back up at Dean. "Rock salt doesn't kill a demon," he stated simply.  
Dean nodded his head, knowing what his younger brother was saying. "No shit Sherlock," he answered, causing Sam to give him a weak smile. "I'm not that stupid."  
"Remember, Carli is going with you," Sam continued, causing Dean to give him another smirk.  
"I know," he said, "and she'll be the one who's going in the swamp."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you told her yet?" Dean asked Sam, as he, Sam, Sammy, Carli and Laura got out of the Impala. As scared as Laura was about the whole 'hunting demons' job the four did on a daily basis, she still wanted to go out and see the thing that had killed her best friend only the night before.  
Sam walked over to the driver's side of the Impala, where his older brother was standing. "I've been trying to," he said, "but I don't really want to break the news to her that she's destined to die."  
Dean ran a hand through his brown hair. "Well, if you don't, then I will," he stated, causing Sam to look at him. Now, Sam did not want that to happen. Dean would probably tell Sammy that she was supposed to die in the most simplest way possible, not the nicest way possible. That was the sort of guy he was. Tell people how it is- not sugar coated.  
"Don't worry about it," Sam said suddenly, as he stood directly in front of Dean, stopping him from moving anywhere, "I'll tell Sammy."  
Dean gave Sam a smirk as he slapped him on the back. "Thank god for that," he said quietly, before he walked around Sam and approached the three girls. Reluctantly, Dean slowly pulled his car keys out of his brown leather jacket's pocket. "Here ya go Sammy," he said, as he tossed the keys over to her. "If I find a single scratch on my car, you won't ever be getting back in it."  
Sammy looked at Dean skeptically as she easily caught his car keys. "Why on earth do I have your keys?" she questioned, as she looked at Dean, and then over at Sam.  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew the answer to her question. He then turned to Carli, who was now standing next to him. "I think we better head off," he stated, before he looked up at the darkening sky. "I'd love to find the corpse before sundown."  
Carli nodded her head. Seeing as how Dean had told her that she was to be going into the swamp to find the corpse, Carli thought it was a good idea to wear short shorts, so then she wouldn't ruin any pair of her jeans, or any other sort of clothes she would've worn. At least he had given her the heads up first.

"We'll catch you guys later," Carli said over her shoulder, as she and Dean began to walk away from Sam, Sammy, Laura and the '67 Chevy Impala, which was parked on the side of the road, near the crossroads where Laura's friend Maree had been killed the night before.  
As soon as the two had disappeared down a grass bank, Sammy turned to Sam. "I'll ask again- why do I have Dean's car keys?" Her eyes were now staring into his own, and all Sam could really do was tell her the truth. Oh god.  
Sam swallowed hard. The time had finally come for him to break the news to Sammy that she was destined to die, and he and his older brother were going to put her at risk. Sam looked down and into Sammy's eyes. "Uhhh... you're the one who's gonna drive the car through the crossroads tonight..." he began.  
Sammy shook her head as she avoided Sam's gaze. "So you want me to die in other words?" she asked.  
Sam desperately shook his head. "No! I don't mean it like that!" he exclaimed, before he quickly regained his composure. "Sammy, you're destined to die..." he finally managed to get out, causing Sammy to look up at him. "I saw you die in my nightmare- but I swear to god, I'm gonna protect you no matter what."  
Sammy gave Sam a weak smile as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "So that's the reason why I'm driving Dean's car? Because I'm destined to die and to not put you, Carli or Dean at risk?" she asked, as she opened her eyes again. If that was the case then she was okay with it. She didn't want to put their lives at risk.  
Sam shook his head again. "No, it's not like that. Yes you are supposed to die, but I'm not gonna allow you to- not ever. I'll be with you when you drive through those crossroads, and as soon as La Mala Hora appears- Dean and Carli would've destroyed her corpse."  
Sammy understood what Sam was saying, even though she wasn't thrilled about the fact that she was supposed to die.

"So we're gonna draw her spirit out?" she questioned, as Sam nodded his head. "And I won't die?" It sounded like a plan, but who knew if it'd actually work? There was a fifty-fifty chance of her dying.  
"Of course not. That's why I'm here. To protect you from harm," Sam replied. If only he had done the same thing for his old girlfriend Jess, then she'd be alive to this very day.  
Tears sprung to the corners of Sammy's eyes as she gave a small smile. "Thank you Sam," she said, as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him, her face finding his chest.  
Sam rested his cheek against Sammy's head as he wrapped his arms around her frame. The two then reluctantly pulled away from one another when they remembered what they had to do.  
Laura couldn't help but smile. "Do you think Carli and Dean will find the corpse before sundown?" she asked, causing Sammy and Sam to turn to her.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention on Laura. "I doubt it. At the rate those two work together, it'll probably be a couple of years," he answered. Only true.  
Sammy wiped her eyes before she snivelled. "It's five thirty," she stated, as she looked down at the watch on her wrist. "They haven't got much time if they plan to find the corpse before it becomes dark."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli walked down a steep grassbank, following Dean, who was walking in front of her. At the bottom of the bank was the swamp, where the two had to somehow find a corpse within it. Fun, fun, fun.  
"Just say we weren't hunting supernatural things," Carli began, as she and Dean arrived at the bottom of the grassbank, "where would you be today?"  
Dean turned and looked at Carli. "And where did that come from?" he asked. Talk about a random question.  
Carli shrugged her shoulders. "Just wondering."  
Dean gave a sigh as he looked away. "I don't think about those sort of things," he replied. "I only think about today."  
Carli gave Dean a weak smile. "I was hoping that I'd be married by the time I was twenty five," she admitted, as she avoided his gaze, "I was hoping to meet the man of my dreams, live in a lovely house, and maybe have a few kids."  
Dean looked up at Carli and gave her a smirk. "So I'm not the man of your dreams?" he asked.  
Carli gave Dean a smile before she kissed him on the cheek. "Of course you are Dean," she said sarcastically, before she walked to the swamp's edge. Pulling off her knee high boots, Carli then threw them aside before she took a step into the swamp. Talk about disgusting.  
"This is so disgusting," she stated. The contents of the swamp was very slimey, and the thought of it being stuck to Carli's legs wasn't a very good thought at all.  
"Quit your complaining," Dean answered, as Carli waded around the edges of the swamp, "we have to find that corpse before sundown."  
Carli stopped and looked up at the darkening sky. "I doubt we'll be able to do that in time," she replied, before she looked over at Dean. "And it's not like you're doing anything to help."  
Dean also looked up at the sky, and then at Carli, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe you should move a little bit faster?" he suggested, ignoring her statement as he pulled out his cell phone from one of his pockets.

Carli cursed under her breath as she continued her way around the edges of the swamp. "Do you think you could help me or something!?" she called to Dean over her shoulder.  
Dean looked at Carli as he placed his cell phone to his ear. "I'll think about it," he answered, as he gave Carli one of his smirks, which only irritated her even more. Hearing someone on the other end of his phone, Dean gave a smile. "Hey Sam."  
"Have you found the corpse yet?" Sam's voice on the other end asked.  
Dean shook his head as he looked around himself. "Not yet. Carli's in the swamp at this very moment," he said, causing Sam to give a sigh.  
"Well, do you know what time it is now?" Sam questioned, causing Dean to shake his head and say: "No." "It's after six. You and Carli broke the promise."  
Dean rolled his eyes and knew that his younger brother must've been smiling at that very moment. Stupid bet. "We've still got about four hours until La Mala Hora appears," he replied.  
Not getting a reply from Sam, Dean gave a sigh. "How much do I owe ya?" he asked.  
It had only been a few weeks ago that the two Winchester brothers made a deal that whoever made a promise and broke it, had to the pay the other thirty bucks. What they call 'brotherly love.'  
"Thirty bucks- you know the deal," Sam replied, "but you can give it to me once you and Carli finish the job."  
Dean let out another sigh as he looked over in Carli's direction, to find her out of the swamp and on her hands and knees. "Hold on a sec," Dean said to Sam, as he flipped his phone shut and headed in Carli's direction. "Why have you stopped searching!?" he demanded, but his expression soon changed when he realised Carli was in pain.

Dean approached Carli, who had now fallen onto her back. "Hey- what happened?" Dean demanded again, as he helped Carli sit up.  
"My back," Carli replied quietly, as she looked up at Dean. She then winced as she continued. "It hurts."  
Dean cautiously lifted up the back of Carli's top, to reveal a strange mark in the middle of her torso. (Where Lana from Smallville has hers) "Is this where it hurts?" he asked, as he pressed one of his hands against the mark.  
Carli cringed as she nodded her head. "What's there?"  
"A mark," Dean replied, as he helped Carli to her feet, "of a cross and three scratches over the top."  
Carli nodded her head as she was helped to her feet. Hearing a ringing sound, Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket, flipped it open, and placed it up to his ear. "Yeah?" It was Sam again.  
"Why the hell did you hang up on me before?" he questioned, wanting an answer.  
Dean was about to answer his younger brother's question, when a lady with long, dark hair, and a ragged red dress came into view. She stood out in the middle of the swamp, and it was as if she was standing on the water. "I need you to come down here with the shotgun I gave you. Tell Sammy she doesn't need my car anymore, and tell Laura to stay away."  
"Why? Dean, what is going on?" Dean flipped his phone shut and stuffed it into one of his many pockets, with Sam's question going unanswered. "We have to get out of here," Dean said to Carli, who had just noticed the figure.  
"That's La Mala Hora!" Carli exclaimed, and upon hearing her name, the figure turned and looked up at the two, her dark eyes eyeing them carefully.  
Dean placed a hand over Carli's mouth as he caused her to turn away from the swamp, and face the grassbank they had walked down to get to the swamp. But as soon as the two had turned away from La Mala Hora, she had suddenly appeared in their way. The two then watched as her right hand turned into a set of long, sharp claws. No wonder why the cops had been stumped as to what had caused the marks on the side of the car.  
Grabbing Carli more tightly, Dean pulled her down to the ground, where the two narrowly missed getting scratched by La Mala Hora, as she lunged at them.  
"Dean! Carli!" a voice called, causing La Mala Hora to turn away from Dean and Carli and look up at the grassbank beyond.

Sam and Sammy now stood at the bottom of the grassbank, with Sam holding a shotgun in his hand, and it was pointing in La Mala Hora's direction. "Did you find the corpse?"  
Dean didn't reply as La Mala Hora floated in the air towards both Sammy and Sam. Sam quickly jumped in front of Sammy, and he held up the shotgun, which was filled with rocksalt. Pulling the trigger, rocksalt flew and hit the spirit, causing her to disappear into thin air.  
Knowing what he had to do, Dean quickly pulled Carli to her feet. "Sam! Behind you!"  
Sam quickly spun around and saw that La Mala Hora was now floating directly in front of him and Sammy. Grabbing Sammy's wrist, he pulled her away just in time to avoid being slashed by La Mala Hora. Letting go of Sammy, Sam pushed her away from him. "Sammy! Run!" he exclaimed, before he stopped and turned to face the spirit- but she wasn't there anymore. "Sammy!" Sam called, as he ran across the bank. Running through trees, Sam ran down the grassbank, where he found Sammy up to the swamp's edge. He could also see, on the other side of the swamp, Dean and Carli desperately trying to find the corpse of La Mala Hora.  
Sam quickly pulled the trigger, causing La Mala Hora to disappear once again. "Dean!" Sam cried, as he approached Sammy, his voice echoing across the swamp, "hurry up and find the corpse!"  
"Can't you see we're trying!?" Dean replied, his voice also echoing across the swamp.  
"Why is she after me?" Sammy asked Sam, as she looked up at him. That was when she remembered. She was destined to die. And if La Mala Hora could, she'd do it herself.  
The two then turned back around when La Mala Hora appeared in front of them, and this time, she was standing on the ground, and she was slowly walking towards them.  
And it happened just like that- like the click of your fingers. La Mala Hora, within the blink of an eye, had slashed at Sammy with her claws, causing blood to fly from her right shoulder blade.

Sam watched as Sammy lost her footing and fell to the ground, clutching her injured shoulder. Sam dropped to his knees beside Sammy and placed a hand over her wound, to try and stem the flow of blood, except now blood was everywhere. All he could do now was hope that Dean and Carli had finally found the corpse of La Mala Hora, and put a stop to all this. And, as if his prayers had been answered, the smell of smoke rose high into the air, and from the corner of his eye, Sam could make out the burning body of the spirit. Turning away from the sight, Sam and Sammy watched as the spirit of La Malhora disappeared into thin air, and to never be seen again. With her gone, then no more women named Maree were going to die through the set of crossroads. Never again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy walked up the grassbank, only to be approached by Laura. "Hey guys," she greeted the four, before she eyed both Carli and Dean suspiciously. The two were covered up to the waist in slime, and the two didn't really smell that good either. "I called the police," Laura continued, after getting over the state of both Dean and Carli, "I suggest you four get out of here before they come."  
Sam looked at Laura skeptically. "Why did you do that?" he questioned, as he cocked his head to the side.  
"I'm gonna make up some wild story about how all those women died," Laura explained, giving the four a weak smile. "I don't know what you guys did, but thank you. All those women who had died will be happy that justice has finally been done, even though it was over a hundred years ago since La Malhora was murdered."  
Sammy smiled. She was completely and utterly speechless. "If you do come across anything abnormal again, call us," she stated, as she gave Laura her cell phone number.  
Laura nodded her head in agreement, and she knew that if there ever was a next time, that she would heed their warning and go to them for help. "Oh I will," she answered, as sirens were heard in the distance. Glancing over her shoulder, Laura then turned back to Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy. "I really think you four should go."  
Carli smiled and waved as she walked with Sammy, Sam and Dean back towards the Impala. Dean popped open the trunk of his car, where he pulled out a towel. He then handed it to Carli, who reluctantly accepted it. "I don't want you to mess up my car," he clarified, giving her a smirk.  
Carli rolled her eyes as she and Sammy headed towards the backseat of the Impala, where Sammy jumped in, and Carli placed the towel on the seat, before she got in herself..

Sam turned to his older brother as soon as Sammy and Carli had gotten into the Impala. "What do you think those symbols mean?" he questioned, as soon as Dean had shut the trunk of his car.  
Dean locked the trunk before he turned to his younger brother. He really didn't know either. "I wouldn't have a clue," he replied, "it might be connecting them to something- I don't know."  
On the way back up the grassbank, the two Winchester brothers realised that the two girls had the same strange symbols on their bodies- Carli's was in the middle of her lower torso, and Sammy's was on the back of her right shoulder blade. And of course, to make everything even more complicated, the two girls had the exact same symbol.  
Sam gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'll look more into this," he stated, before he looked up at the dark sky. "But- first thing in the morning."  
Dean gave a small smile as he slapped his younger brother's upper arm. "Good for you," he said, "let's get out of here. I don't need to wait around and be questioned by the cops."  
Smiling, Sam shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the front passenger side of the Impala, before he jumped in next to Dean and closed the door behind him.  
Placing the keys into the ignition, the roar of the engine was heard as the Impala picked up speed, before it drove through the crossroads and down the street.

* * *

_  
Another episode gone, another job well done. Laura wasn't a bad character in the end- I didn't mind her actually. Maybe she should come back in a future eppy? This urban legend in this eppy was half true- the part where La Mala Hora haunts the crossroads, looks like a demon and has claws in true, but I made up the part about all the Maree's and how she was killed on the crossroads. It doesn't hurt to alter it a little bit, right? Of course not! Oh, and what's with the strange marks that both Sammy and Carli obtained? I'll guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out more! Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	21. The Screaming Tunnel PT 1

_Prologue: After leaving Kentucky, where Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy helped solved a murder which was committed over a hundred years ago, and where the two girls each somehow got a strange mark on their bodies, the four head to Chicago, where people suddenly disappear when they drive through a tunnel, and never come back. The reason behind it all? No one really knows. Could it have something to do with the strange markings Sammy and Carli somehow obtained? Or is it just another supernatural being?_

**The Screaming Tunnel PT.1 **

_+Chicago, Illinois+ _

A silver Ford Focus ST sped down a dark highway, travelling around one hundred kilometres per hour. The front headlights were on, eliminating the darkness up ahead. Since it was around one o'clock in the morning, it was very dark, and hardly any cars were out on the road. Sitting behind the wheel of the car was an eighteen year old boy, with a girl his age sitting next to him, and their two friends sitting in the back.  
"I so can't wait 'til I get home," the girl in the front seat stated excitedly, as she rubbed her hands together. "If Katie's birthday party goes for that long again- I swear I won't ever come again."  
The guy sitting next to her, behind the steering wheel, placed a hand on her thigh to reassure her. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" he exclaimed, before he glanced over his shoulder, at the two that were sitting in the backseat. "Right- Dave?"  
The guy known as Dave gave a grin and nodded his head, before he turned his attention to the girl sitting beside him.  
"I should've been home hours ago," the girl in the front seat complained again, before she looked out one of the windows.  
"Don't worry about it Renae," the girl in the backseat replied, as she gave a sly smile. Having said that, she then turned to Dave, before she began to pash him.  
Renae rolled her eyes before she began to play with her bottle blonde hair. Dave happened to be the best friend of her boyfriend, Jeremy's, and Emil was Dave's girlfriend. Even though Dave happened to be Jeremy's best friend, Renae hated his guts, along with his girlfriend's.

"Can you just take me home?" Renae questioned, becoming fed up, as she looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting behind the steering wheel beside her.  
Jeremy glanced over at Renae, while keeping his eyes on the dark road ahead. "Babe- what's wrong?" he asked, as he took his hand away from her thigh. "You know we're only half an hour away from your place."  
Renae nodded her head, but she clearly wasn't happy. "Maybe if you hadn't taken that detour- I'd be home by now?" she said, knowing that her statement was correct.  
Jeremy hated his girlfriend being angry at him, so he gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his dyed black hair. "How about I take a shortcut- just to get you home earlier?" he asked, as he spotted a road leading off the highway.  
Renae weakly nodded her head as Jeremy spun the steering wheel, causing the Ford Focus ST to turn off the highway, and drive down a street. Tall, dark trees hung over the single road as the car drove down it. Renae swallowed hard as she looked ahead- she knew exactly where they were.  
"I think we should head back," she said, looking all around her. "This place freaks me out."  
Emily pulled away from Dave. "Oh, for god's sake! Would you just shut up!?"  
Renae looked over her shoulder at Emily. "If I do remember correctly, this is my boyfriend's car and he can simply throw you out," Renae replied.  
Emily was quick to retort. "You've been complaining ever since we left the party. Shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

"Girls," Dave stated, coming in between the two girls, "let's not fight!"  
Jeremy looked over at Renae and knew something was definitely wrong. "Can you tell me what's up?" he asked quietly, as Renae held herself.  
Renae weakly nodded her head again as she turned to her boyfriend. "I've heard stories of this place," she stated, as a huge tunnel appeared up ahead. "I heard a young girl burned to death and she now haunts that tunnel."  
Renae pointed towards the tunnel ahead, causing her boyfriend to laugh. "As if!" he exclaimed, as he gave a smirk. "As if a girl haunts that tunnel! I betcha your ex made that up just to scare you!"  
Renae shook her head as the car neared the tunnel. "No seriously- I think we should turn back."  
But it was too late. Jeremy's silver Ford Focus ST entered the tunnel, causing dark stone to appear on both sides of the car. There was no light up ahead, so it was hard to tell where the tunnel ended.  
After driving through the tunnel for five minutes, Jeremy turned to Renae, who was shuddering beside him. "See- there's nothing to worry about! You should never believe those stupid ghost stories!"  
Renae shut her eyes, hoping it'd all be over soon- except the tunnel seemed to be going on forever! Renae's eyes suddenly opened upon hearing an eerie scream. "Did you hear that?" she asked Jeremy, her eyes wide with fear.

Jeremy glanced at Renae. "You're hearing things," he answered, just as the headlights began to flicker.  
Just before the lights went out, Renae saw a little girl with red hair, in a ragged dress. In one hand was a doll, and in the other, was a small knife. Renae screamed when the lights finally went out, and all that was heard was the sound of blood hitting the road...

_+Chicago, Illinois- A Couple of Days Later+ _

Carli lay on her stomach on one of the double beds in the motel room, with a piece of material lying across the middle of her lower torso. It had only been a couple of days ago that a strange mark had appeared there, and the same for Sammy, but hers was on the back of her right shoulder blade.  
"I don't see the point of this," she stated, as Dean entered the room. "The mark's not a tattoo!"  
Dean sat down on the bed next to her, where he placed his hand on her back. Carli cringed and cursed under her breath before Dean pulled his hand away.  
"Just wait 'til College Boy gets back," he replied, giving a smirk. "Anyway, I thought tattoo's were meant to hurt?" Obviously he hadn't paid attention to what she had just said- she hadn't gotten a tattoo!  
Carli swung at Dean with one of her arms, resulting with her in almost falling off the bed. Luckily, Dean had managed to catch her just in time. "Watch it Princess," he said, helping Carli back onto the bed, "you could really hurt yourself."  
Carli pouted at Dean, causing him to smirk. "And don't tattoo's involve a needle and ink?" he asked. Of course, Dean knew what it was like to get a tattoo. He had one on his right shoulder blade- the word 'Hunter' was written in cursive writing, running through a knife and crossbow which were entwined with one another. When had Dean got a tattoo, you ask? Pretty much as soon as he had gotten out of the hospital. He felt like he had to get one, so he did. And it suited him to say the least.  
"No shit Sherlock," Carli answered, running a hand through her hair.. Carli had her own little secret she hadn't shared with anyone- on the right side of her naval, she had a tattoo of a heart with wings.

Hearing the door to the motel room open, Carli rolled over and watched as Sam and Sammy entered the room. In Sam's hands were a couple of really old books.  
"Done a bit of research have we?" Dean questioned, giving a smirk as he rose to his feet.  
Sam nodded his head as Sammy closed the door behind him. "We figured out what those markings mean," he clarified, as he carefully placed the books down onto the round table, which was across the room from the two double beds.  
Dean approached his younger, yet taller brother Sam. "And-?"  
Sam opened one of the books, where he had placed something in it to keep the page. "They've been marked by a demon?" Dean asked after a couple of minutes of reading, before he looked up at Sam.  
Sam nodded his head again. "I checked all these books and they don't really explain what they mean- they only explain what they are," he explained. "But it appears there are three different types of markings."  
Dean looked back down at the old book, and in front of him, were three black and white pictures. One was a picture of the marking Sammy and Carli now had- a cross with three scratches. The other two- were quite different.  
One was a cross entwined with a vine, while the other was a cross splashed with blood. "These are great help," Dean said sarcastically, as he picked up one of the old books. He then carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. "And why did you borrow them all if they're no use to us?"  
Before Sam could reply to his older brother, Carli picked up the book Dean had tossed and she hit him over the back of the head with it. "You should take care of these- as if they were your own," she stated, before she placed it back down on the table.

Sam smiled and gave a small laugh, before he pulled something from one of the books he had borrowed. "I think you might find this interesting," he stated, as he handed a newspaper over to Dean, "and it might involve us."  
Dean rubbed the back of his head and glared at Carli, before he laid the newspaper out in front of him. "Group of Four Teenagers found Dead in Tunnel," Dean read outloud, as Carli sat down at the table beside him. He then looked up at Sam. "And you think this is our kind of gig?"  
Carli pulled the newspaper towards her, when Dean had turned his full attention on his younger brother. "It might be," she stated, looking up at Sammy and Sam. "Do you guys wanna go check it out?"  
Sammy nodded her head. "It's only down the road," she answered, glancing over at Sam.  
"And how far is down the road?" Carli questioned, giving a small smirk.  
Sammy gave a sigh. Carli really knew how to get the truth out of her, and sometimes, she wished she had that sort of pulling power. "Okay- it's about fifteen minutes away from here," she clarified, giving a weak smile.  
Carli gave a smile as she got to her feet, where she then pulled the piece of material from her torso.  
Dean gave a sigh as he walked to the other side of the room, where he picked up his duffel bag. "How about you stay here- me and Sam can go and check this out?" Sammy suddenly suggested, causing both Dean and Carli to look at her questionably.  
After a moment, Dean gave a smirk as he fished out his car keys. "Have fun," he stated, as he tossed the keys to Sam.  
Carli placed her hands on her hips, not understanding what Dean was getting on to. "And where do I fit into this?" she asked, looking at Sam, Dean and Sammy.  
"You can stay here with Dean," Sam said, causing Carli to roll her eyes, and cross her arms over her chest. That was not what she wanted to hear.

Sam picked up his duffel bag as he headed out the door, followed by Sammy, who was stopped by Carli. "Don't get yourself into any trouble," she joked, giving a smile.  
Sammy gave a small blush, knowing what Carli was on about. Why did she and Dean always have to have a dirty mind? And how could they be thinking dirty thoughts for so long? Sammy didn't have a clue. "That's what you guys want me to do," she stated, giving a small smile as she disappeared through the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat behind the wheel of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, with Sammy sitting beside him in the front passenger seat. "Why did you want Dean and Carli to stay behind?" Sam asked Sammy after a while, as he glanced over at her.  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at him. "I think they need to work something out," she stated, before she placed a hand to her forehead.  
Sam looked at Sammy oddly, as she shut her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
Sammy nodded her head as she turned away from Sam's gaze. "I'm fine," she replied, before she pulled a piece of paper from one of her jeans' pockets. "We should take a left here," she then said, pointing ahead. And sure enough, there was a single street leading away from the highway.  
Nodding his head in agreement, Sam turned on the indicator and spun the steering wheel of the Impala, causing it to turn off the highway, and down the single street.  
"I still think Dean and Carli could've come along with us," Sam suddenly stated, as tall trees rose up on both sides of the road.  
Sammy gave a smile as she shook her head. "Have you seen the way those two look at each other?" she questioned, looking up at Sam. "They need to work something out before one of them gets hurt."  
Sam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Sammy was on about. He knew from the very first day Dean and Carli had met each other, they were attracted to one another, and have been for quite a while. Sam also knew that Dean had a wondering eye, and Carli would be the one who would likely get hurt. "Well, you're the boss," he joked, giving Sammy a smile.

Sammy returned the smile just as Sam put his foot on the brake, causing the Impala to roll to a stop. Up ahead, was a very large and dark tunnel. It was obvious that was where the four teenagers had died, because police tape was around the entrance, not allowing anyone to pass. Off to one of the sides of the tunnel, was a large hill, with a single tree at the top.  
"This place is spooky," Sammy stated, as soon as she climbed out of the car. Looking around her, she felt a cold breeze, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.  
Sam approached Sammy, who was standing at the trunk of the Impala. "We'll be gone before you know it," he stated, as he put an arm around her, to reassure her.  
Sammy gave a smile as Sam pulled away from her, and opened the trunk. "It helps a lot that there aren't any cops around," said Sammy, as Sam held the trunk up with a rifle.  
Nodding his head in agreement, Sam ducked his head into the trunk, where he looked around for something. Finding the object he needed, he pulled it out of the trunk. Sitting in his hand, was a strange looking box.  
"An EMF Meter," he clarified, after earning an odd look from Sammy. "Dean made it from a walkman."  
"Explains why it looks like a piece of crap," Sammy replied, giving a smile, before she shut the trunk. "So are we just checking if a spirit has been here?"

"I guess," Sam answered, as he held the EMF Meter out in front of him. He glanced up as he approached the police tape, followed closely by Sammy. Just as he was about to grab and the police tape and pull it up, someone stopped him from doing so.  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice questioned, causing Sam and Sammy to whirl around. Now, standing in front of them, was a fourteen year old boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of very baggy jeans, where you could almost see his boxers, and a red t-shirt.  
Sammy was completely speechless. What were they supposed to tell a fourteen year old? You couldn't exactly say to him: 'We're hunting ghosts so could you mind your own business?'  
"I'm Nick by the way," he introduced, before anyone could speak, and he extended his hand.  
Sammy, finding herself staring, shook her head and accepted Nick's hand. "I'm Sammy, and this is Sam," she said, gesturing towards Sam, who quickly put the EMF Meter away. "What are you doing out here on your own?"  
"Same thing as you I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I came to check out the tunnel."  
Sam looked down at Sammy, before he looked back at Nick. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked.  
"The cops told me the four teenagers had been killed in a car accident, but I believe otherwise," Nick clarified, as he ducked under the police tape.  
"Do you think the teenagers were killed some other way?" Sam continued, as Nick appeared on the other side of the police tape.  
Nick nodded his head as he glanced over his shoulder at the tunnel behind him. "The bodies were never found," he began, as he turned back to Sam and Sammy. "Blood was found, as well as the car. The car was found in perfect condition, so to make everyone believe that nothing was out of the ordinary, they purposely ruined the car."  
"So what do you think killed those kids?" asked Sammy, joining in on the conversation.  
Nick shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the tunnel. "This might sound weird, but I believe in the supernatural. I reckon maybe Harmony's ghost might've killed them."  
Sam looked at Sammy, and the two remained silent.  
"I guess you don't believe me either," Nick continued, "but I can understand why."  
Sam desperately shook his head as Nick walked closer towards the tunnel. "If you believe in something like that, why would you want to go in the tunnel? It could be dangerous," he said, trying to get Nick to turn back.

Nick gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm careful," he answered.  
Sammy looked up at Sam, before she looked back at Nick. "Wait!" she called, causing Nick to give a sigh, stop and turn around to face them. "Who is Harmony?"  
Nick simply pointed towards the hill with the single tree standing at the top. Giving a wave, he approached the tunnel, and before they knew it, Nick had disappeared into the darkness beyond.  
Giving a sigh, Sammy turned to Sam, and she placed her hands behind her head. "He sounded way too much like Dean just then," she stated, as she and Sam ducked under the police tape.  
Sam nodded his head, as he pulled out the EMF Meter. "Don't you think it's ironic we just happen to meet a boy who's helping us?" he questioned, as he turned on the EMF Meter. "The kid knew a fair bit about the tunnel, the four teenagers who had died..."  
Sammy peered over Sam's shoulder as the EMF Meter began to make a strange noise.  
"Something's been here," Sam said, as he looked down at the Meter in his hands.  
"But what?" Sammy questioned, as she looked up towards the hill off to the side of the tunnel.

* * *

_  
Another folklore that I've read up about and changed around a bit. For those wondering, I made the demon marks completely out of thin air, and well, I guess there's no need to look them up on the internet to see what they are or what they mean. Of course you'll find out in later chapters, but yeah- there's three types, and that's means there's three different meaning and reasons for having them. The secrets of the demon marks will be revealed in later episodes, so until then, you're just gonna have to keep reading! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	22. The Screaming Tunnel PT 2

_Prologue: After leaving Kentucky, where Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy helped solved a murder which was committed over a hundred years ago, and where the two girls each somehow got a strange mark on their bodies, the four head to Chicago, where people suddenly disappear when they drive through a tunnel, and never come back. The reason behind it all? No one really knows. Could it have something to do with the strange markings Sammy and Carli somehow obtained? Or is it just another supernatural being?_

**The Screaming Tunnel PT.2 **

Dean sat on one of the double beds, leaning against one of the walls of the motel room. He was bored out of his mind, and a small TV sat in front of him. Even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep, he was giving the TV his full attention.  
"I'm bored," Carli complained suddenly, as she climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to Dean. She then sat down beside him, and also leaned her back against the wall.  
"I'm gonna kill Sam once they get back," Dean said quietly, as he picked up the remote control and changed the channel on the TV.  
Carli sat up straight and hit Dean on the chest. "No you won't!" she exclaimed, causing Dean to look at her skeptically. Carli then shut her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead before she continued, "Sammy believes we have something to work out."  
"Right..." Dean answered quietly, pulling a face as he pressed a button on the remote control, causing the TV to turn off.  
"What are you doing?" Carli asked with interest, as Dean climbed off the bed and walked across to the other side of the room, where he picked up his duffel bag.  
"I'm not gonna sit around while those two get to have all the fun," he stated, obviously referring to Sam and Sammy. Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, Dean then turned to Carli. "If you wanna stay behind, that's fine with me."

Carli shook her head as she climbed off the bed and grabbed her own duffel bag. "And what do you suppose we do?" she asked Dean slyly, as she slung her duffel bag over one of her shoulders. She then stopped right in front of the door, so then Dean couldn't leave.  
"I'll think about it once we get there," he replied, stopping for a second before giving Carli one of his irresistible smirks.  
Knowing too well that Dean had gotten the best of her, Carli gave a sigh and turned around, before she grabbed the door handle. Turning the handle, she then opened the door wide, allowing Dean to walk past.  
"You're welcome," she said sarcastically, when she didn't hear Dean give her a 'thank you.' Locking the motel door behind her, Carli turned around to face Dean, only to feel something collide heavily with her body. Looking up, she realised a young girl had walked straight into her.  
"Have you ever heard of the word 'sorry'?" the young girl asked, as she peered up at Carli. She glared at Carli long and hard with her dark eyes, before she fixed up her long blonde hair. Not getting a response from Carli, the young girl then put her hands on her hips. "Hello? Are you gonna apologize to me or what?"  
Snapping out of some sort of trance, Carli looked down at the young girl. She looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. "Did I hear you correctly?" Carli questioned, cocking an eyebrow, "but if I do recall correctly, you were the one that walked into me."  
The girl gave a smirk as she shifted from one foot to the other. "What was that?" she asked, placing a hand to her ear. "Did you just say something to me?"  
Carli clenched her fists, but she was held back by Dean before she could do a anything. "You watch your mouth! I'll kick your arse all the way to Australia if you don't!"

Dean was half surprised to hear Carli threaten a girl younger than herself, but he was also surprised to see the young girl give a snicker, and a smirk, as if the situation was all a joke.  
"Is that a threat?" she asked, "from where I'm standing, I see that as an empty threat made by some chick who is being held back by her ugly boyfriend."  
Carli couldn't believe what she was hearing. After struggling against Dean's grip for what seemed like five minutes, she eventually broke free. "I'm gonna make you eat those words you little bitch," Carli stated, as she lifted her left leg into the air. Just as she was about to kick the girl in the face, the girl had disappeared into thin air.  
With both feet safely on the ground, Carli quickly turned around and faced Dean. "What-?" Carli couldn't finish her sentence because the girl reappeared between the two of them. "It's not nice to call someone you don't know a bitch," she said, her voice becoming dangerously low.  
Dean approached Carli and now stood in front of her, with one of his hands on his belt. "What exactly is it that you want?" he asked, as the young girl took a few steps towards him. "If you're looking for money, I can give it to you, but you're barking up the wrong tree if you're trying to get some off Paris here."  
It had only been a couple of days ago that Dean had given Carli the nickname 'Paris' after Paris Hilton, because he believed Carli never lifted a fingernail to do any sort of job, let alone hunting.  
The girl simply rolled her eyes at Dean. "I know exactly what you two do for a living, and I know why you're here," she continued, as Carli stepped out from behind Dean.  
"And what exactly is that?" Carli asked, as she now stood beside Dean.  
Giving a smirk, the girl held out her right hand in Dean's direction. After a couple of seconds or so, Dean's brown leather jacket moved aside as a gun was removed from his belt, and it floated in the air towards the girl's outstretched hand. Both Dean and Carli watched as the gun fell to the ground just before it reached the girl's hand.

"Can I have my gun back?" Dean asked, giving a frustrated sigh. Seeing the young girl give a laugh, Dean clenched his fists. Now he had to say the _word_. "Can I _please _have my gun back?"  
Smiling, the girl picked up Dean's gun and tossed it back to him, where it skidded across the ground in front of his feet.  
"So do you want anything?" questioned Carli, as she looked up to meet the girl's dark eyes, " 'cos like Dean said, we really don't have money if that's what you're after."  
"My name's Danni," the girl greeted, after a sudden pause. "But my real name's Danielle." What had that got to do with anything? Nothing really.  
Dean picked up his gun and looked at Danni. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you now," he stated, as he pointed the gun in her direction.  
Danni shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I do need your help for something," she said, giving Carli and Dean a small smile. "I need you two to look at 'The Screaming Tunnel' for me."  
"That's where Sam and Sammy went," Carli whispered to Dean, as she glanced over at him.  
Dean nodded his head. "And how do we now if we can even trust you?" he asked, turning back to face Danni. So he might've had the upper hand in this odd situation, but after seeing what Danni had done earlier, he wasn't going to take any chances.  
Danni gave a lopsided smile as she disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of Carli and Dean. "Because I hold your brother and his girlfriend's fate in my hands."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Sammy stood behind Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, with the trunk open, and they were searching through the many different weapons that were inside.  
"So... what do you think was with that kid?" Sammy asked after a while, as Sam put the EMF Meter into the trunk of the Impala. "He seemed a little weird to me."  
"I wouldn't know," he replied, as he shrugged his shoulders. "But he does seem to know a bit about the tunnel."  
"So who do you think Harmony was?" questioned Sammy, as she opened one of the backdoors of the Impala, "someone who might've lived on top of that hill?"  
Sam turned to Sammy after she grabbed her duffel bag from the backseat, and closed the door behind her. "Do you wanna go check it out?"  
Sammy reluctantly nodded her head as she slung her duffel bag over one of her shoulders. "I'm sorta worried about Carli and Dean," she said suddenly, as Sam slammed the trunk shut.  
"Why do you say that?" he asked, as he placed the car keys into one of his pockets.  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders before she subconsciously placed a hand on her right shoulder, where the mark of the demon was situated. She then rubbed it, causing Sam to cock his head to the side.  
"Is it hurting you?" he asked, as the two began to walk towards the hill beside the large, stone tunnel.  
Not really wanting to tell Sam the truth, because she knew he'd just worry about her, Sammy wanted to lie, but she knew it would make the whole situation worse. "It stings every once in a while," she finally confessed, under the watchful eye of Sam.

Sam nodded his head as he placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Why couldn't you just tell me that earlier?" he asked.  
" 'cos I knew you'd worry about me," Sammy replied, as if she was a young girl talking to her mother or father.  
"I worry about you anyway," Sam said quietly, as he looked shyly down at the ground.  
Sammy smiled up at Sam as the two began to walk slowly up the small hill. "Remember that promise you made?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the large tunnel behind them, "about you never letting me out of your sight?"  
Sam nodded his head. How could he ever forget? Looking up ahead, Sam now noticed that he and Sammy had reached the top, within only five minutes! "I think something was here before..." he said, changing the subject. He then looked behind him at the tree that stood strong and tall.  
"It's sad," Sammy began, as she dropped to her knees, "when a family is destroyed and is never restored."  
Sam turned back around and looked at Sammy. She was now kneeling in front of a stone grave, and tears were running down her cheeks. Sam was about to open his mouth to say something to Sammy, but he stopped himself from doing so when his eyes fell upon the grave stone in front of her.  
"**_Here lies the body of the lovely Harmony Burn, the lovely daughter of Kirsten and Joshua, and the younger sister of Nicholas and Danielle_**," Sam read outloud, and upon hearing a strange noise, he watched as Nick walked towards them.  
"Told ya I can look after myself," he said, before he stopped right behind the grave. "I see you found Harmony's grave."  
Sam squinted at Nick. "What and who are you?" he asked, causing Nick to look up at him. Ever since they had met Nick not too long ago, Sam could only question who he really was. First, he came out of nowhere wanting to know what he and Sammy were doing, and secondly, he seemed to know a lot about the tunnel and how the teenagers had died.  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like you, your brother or your friends," Nick stated, a little sadly, "and I've been walking around in your world for far too long."

Sammy snivelled and looked up at Nick as she wiped her eyes of the tears. "You're-"  
Nick nodded his head before he gave a sigh and walked over to the single tree standing on the hill. "It was never meant to happen. Harmony was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
Sammy looked at Sam, before she looked back at Nick. "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked, "why you are still here? And about your sister Harmony?"  
Nick let out an exhausted sigh as he turned to face both Sam and Sammy. "Me, my older sister Danni, and our parents were out one night, and we left Harmony alone, because she was sound asleep. We later found out our house had been on fire, with her inside."  
Sammy let out a gasp as she placed a hand over her mouth. That was absolutely horrible. "When we got home, we knew it was too late. Our house had burned down to the ground, and Harmony had disappeared. We all feared the worst and thought she was dead. That was until people were turning up dead in the tunnel- Harmony's favorite place to play when she was younger," Nick continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid girl," Carli mumbled under her breath, as she and Dean walked down the street. She then looked up at Dean and gave him a questionable look. "And how far are we supposed to walk?"  
Dean rolled his eyes as he stopped walking, before he grabbed Carli's wrist and pulled her back. "Do you ever not complain?" he demanded, becoming completely annoyed with her behaviour.  
Carli wrenched her hand free from Dean's grasp. "What? Do I need your permission to say something?" she asked, "mother dear?"  
Dean rolled his eyes yet again and waved his hand, telling Carli to forget about it. "Oh, I love it when you're like this," Carli said jokingly, as she gave a smile.  
Dean gave a smirk. "And I love the fact that you can just say whatever's on your mind," he replied, before he glanced down and gave Carli a little tap on the backside.  
Carli let out a small gasp before she turned around to face Dean. No one ever touched her like that, _never_. Not even Dean. Carli threw her fist at Dean, and, as if expecting it, he easily caught it. "Don't you dare," she warned, before she threw her other fist at Dean, who easily caught that one as well. Today so wasn't her day.  
"Sweetheart, I can do anything I want," Dean replied, as his eyes looked her body up and down.  
Even though Carli loved the attention she was getting from Dean, there was no way she was going to let him know that. No way in hell. And besides which, they were out in public! Carli's right leg connected with Dean's knee, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Unfortunately for Carli though, he still had a firm grip around her wrists and he pulled her down with him, causing her to land on top of him.

"Geez Carli," Dean said jokingly, as he looked up at Carli and gave her an innocent smile. "Control yourself."  
Innocent? How could Dean be innocent at a time like this? Carli looked down from her awkward position. Imagine the look on someone's face if they saw her and Dean in this position. "I'd so love to hit you right now," she stated, as she tried to get up. It didn't really work too well though, considering Dean still had a firm grip around her wrists and didn't look like he was about to let go.  
"So why don't you?" Dean questioned, almost giving her permission to do so, "or do you love me too much?"  
Carli let out a small gasp as the tables turned, and she found herself lying on the concrete, with Dean kneeling over her. "I am not amused," Carli said, annoyed with how Dean was now acting. "We're in a public place. What happens if someone- uh, sees us in this position?"  
Dean gave a small chuckle as he looked down at Carli. "So you like being in this position?" he questioned, just before Carli began to struggle against his grip. But she soon stopped when an elderly woman walked past, giving the two a disgusted look. Talk about embarrassing.  
"Kids these days..." she said, shaking her head as she walked past.  
Catching Dean off guard, the tables turned yet again, resulting with Dean lying with his back on the sidewalk. "Remind me to never be alone with you again," Carli stated, as she pulled herself to her feet, successfully this time, before she looked down at Dean. "And no, I'm not helping you up, or am I going to sleep with you." It was almost as if she had read Dean's mind.  
Dean climbed to his feet and looked at Carli, before giving her an irresistible, lopsided smile. "Have it your way," he said, "but don't come crying to me when you want someone to sleep with."  
Carli rolled her eyes and turned away from Dean. "Stupid bitch," she mumbled under her breath, before she pulled her cell phone from one of her pockets. Pressing a few numbers, Carli then placed her phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone. Hopefully Sam and Sammy had found something out, so then she could join up with them again.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"Hey Sammy," Carli answered flatly, "did you find anything out about the deaths?"  
Even though Carli couldn't see her, Sammy had nodded her head in agreement. "We found out a few things," Sammy began, "do you think you and Dean could get here in a few minutes or so?"  
"Uhh... you guys have the Impala," answered Carli, before she looked around herself, "and it'll take us ages to get there by foot."  
"Have you ever heard of taking a cab?" Sammy questioned, causing Carli to scratch the back of her head. Not getting a reply, Sammy then continued, "anyway, a spirit of a young girl is haunting the tunnel, and she kills anyone who's willing to enter with anything that lights up the way."  
"So in other words, if we were to go in there, we can't use torches or anything like that?"  
"Yeah, but we're still trying to figure out how to get rid of it," Sammy clarified, "so please just get here soon."  
Carli gave an exhausted sigh as she flipped her phone shut, and put it back into one of her pockets. She then turned to Dean, who had his hands in his pockets, and he was looking down at the ground. Did he ever do anything constructive in his spare time or was it always Sam who did all that? That was one of the mysteries of the Winchester boys.  
"We have to go," Carli clarified, causing Dean to look up to meet her hazel green eyes.  
"Weren't we doing that in the first place?" he questioned, giving Carli an amused look before he looked away.  
"Well, hopefully you have money," Carli stated, as she walked to the edge of the sidewalk, "or else we won't be able to get there."  
Dean looked at Carli, and watched as she rose her hand into the air. It only took a couple of minutes for a cab to roll to a stop a few metres away from where Carli was now standing. There was no way he was taking a cab to get to where Sammy and Sam were- and there was no way in hell he was going to pay the expensive fee they charged. "I'm not amused," he said suddenly, as he watched Carli grab the door handle of one of the back doors and open it wide. As soon as Carli had disappeared inside the cab, Dean could only let out a sigh and drop his arms by his side, showing a sign of defeat. "You owe me big time Paris."

* * *

_  
As you can all see now, Dean has officially given Carli the nickname 'Paris,' and well, I'd personally be offended if someone gave me that nickname. Anyway, with the names of the three children in this episode, I was trying to come up with those old sorta names that they used, you know, like Jonathan, Alexander, Constance, and so on and so forth. Apparently, Dean and Carli can't control their hormones when they're alone together, and I think Sam and Sammy are on their way to a- no- some sort of relationship. Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already! _


	23. The Screaming Tunnel PT 3

_Prologue: After leaving Kentucky, where Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy helped solved a murder which was committed over a hundred years ago, and where the two girls each somehow got a strange mark on their bodies, the four head to Chicago, where people suddenly disappear when they drive through a tunnel, and never come back. The reason behind it all? No one really knows. Could it have something to do with the strange markings Sammy and Carli somehow obtained? Or is it just another supernatural being?_

**The Screaming Tunnel PT.3 **

"And how are we supposed to kill that stupid son of a bitch?" Dean questioned Carli, once the cab had dropped him and Carli off on the side of the main highway, which lead to the tunnel where the four teenagers had been killed days before.  
"Dean, it's a girl," Carli replied, as she shouldered her duffel bag. "Anyway, Sammy didn't really tell me much. She and Sam are still trying to figure it out- how to kill her and whatnot."  
"So why did we have to get here so soon?" Dean continued, as he threw hi duffel bag over his shoulder. "I don't think Sam or Sammy are in any sort of trouble."  
Carli wasn't really in the mood for answering any questions, so she began to walk away from the highway, with Dean following along behind her. "I wouldn't have a clue. I guess Sammy wants us altogether to figure it all out." There was a sudden pause as Dean caught up to Carli, and he began to walk alongside her. Looking up at the darkening sky, Carli couldn't help but let out a sigh before she looked over in Dean's direction, her hazel green eyes making contact with his. "Why do we always hunt things late in the day?" she asked, "or rather, at night?"  
Dean gave Carli one of his smiles that could light up a room and easily make a woman weak at the knees. There was really only one answer to it all, and he knew what it was. " 'cos the freaks come out at night," he clarified, causing Carli to give a smile and then look down at the ground. It did make sense, if you really thought about it. Night was the best time to get the unsuspecting prey.  
"You're a funny one," Carli suddenly stated, as she looked up to meet Dean's hazel eyes. "I've never come across a bloke like you." Bloke? Oh yeah- she's Australian, which meant she had a different vocabulary to him.  
"I'm a rare breed," Dean answered, giving Carli yet another smile.  
"Rare breed? Of course you are. It's not everyday that you come across someone who hunts the supernatural," she continued, as she and Dean walked in the middle of a single road. Hopefully it was the one that led straight to the tunnel where Sammy and Sam were. As the two walked further down the road, tall, dark trees rose up on both sides, giving off an eerie feeling. Feeling the cold breeze against her neck, Carli shivered before she shoved her hands into her jacket's pockets. "You know, I never could've wished for anything better."  
Dean glanced over at Carli as he also shoved his hands into his brown leather jacket's pockets. "That was a bit- random."  
Carli gave a small laugh as she looked down at the ground. Ever since the sun disappeared, it had gotten quite cold. "My friends always said I was a random person," she stated, memories coming back to mind, "but just thinking about it before, I couldn't wish for anything better. Being here with you, Sam and Sammy- I feel like I have a family, or people who love me."

Dean gave a weak smile as he looked ahead. It had been a while since he had ever really loved a girl, and that girl ever loved him back. The last serious relationship he had had was with a girl named Cassie, who dumped him shortly after he told her he hunted abnormal things. Dean had still been in love with her, and she broke his heart, along with her own. After that, Dean had many one night stands, with girls he only thought that were hot. It had also only been a year ago when Cassie called Dean, believing that he was the only one that could help her with a 'problem' she was facing with. The two's love for one another was then rekindled, but Dean had to break it off because of his and Sam's job, and because they were leaving once again in search of their father.  
"Same," Dean answered, just above a whisper. He then quickly shook the thoughts from his head, as he looked over at Carli. "And you?"  
"Remember, I'm not like you," Carli began, giving a smirk, "I don't just sleep with anyone for one night just because they look nice or are attractive. Actually, I won't sleep with anyone until I'm married." The virgin until married type. She was definitely the first woman Dean had come across that actually lived up to that.  
Dean gave Carli a sad look. "You're no fun," he said jokingly, causing Carli to cross her arms over her chest. Giving a sigh, Carli then pulled a flashlight from her belt and flicked the switch, turning it on. She then pointed it directly at Dean's face, before she shone the light ahead.  
"If they've ruined my car, I swear I'm gonna kill those two," Dean said suddenly, changing the subject. That statement caused Carli to once again shine the flashlight in his face. "And if they don't die, they can pay for the repairs, gas- any problem my baby faces with."

"God- you and your car," said Carli, "it's almost as if you're in love with the thing." Not getting a reply from Dean, Carli realised she was right. But then again, guys did love their cars, and it was very hard for them to part ways, even if they lent the car to a family member or their girlfriend. As if she could say anything though. Carli had a car of her own, and she treated it no differently. It meant the world to her, and it pained her not to be driving it or if it ever got damaged or needed repairs. "You know, I feel really sad now. You choosing your car over me."  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Dean stated, his voice full of sarcasm. "You can't even compare to my Impala."  
Carli couldn't believe what Dean had just said. She gave a small gasp, before she hit him on the upper arm. "I'm not talking to you now."  
"You just did," Dean said, causing Carli to groan deep in her throat. Out of frustration, she turned away from Dean.  
"Don't talk to me."  
"So you're talking to me now?"  
Carli once again shone the flashlight in Dean's face, causing Dean to snatch it away from her. "Do it again, and I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth so you'll never utter a single word again," he threatened, causing Carli to give him an amused smirk.  
"I'd like to see you try," she said retorted. "And anyway, I'm pretty sure Sam or Sammy won't let you touch me. I'll make them put a restricting order on you."  
"I could get you in your sleep," Dean continued, as he shone the flashlight in Carli's face.  
"I could sleep with Sam or Sammy for protection," said Carli, trying to prove Dean wrong.  
"I won't let you sleep with my brother," Dean said suddenly, just before an awkward silence fell between the two of them. It was then that a thought came to mind, causing Dean to smirk to himself. "I won't cut your tongue out if you sleep with me."

Carli gave Dean a disgusted look. "No way in hell am I sleeping with you," she said, "you could have germs or something. You know, like Herpes or whatnot. I'm better off sleeping with Sam."  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way then. If you wake up with no tongue tomorrow morning, don't come crying to me." There was another pause before Dean looked at Carli. "And no, I don't have Herpes. If I did, then I'd definitely give them to you."  
There was a sudden pause as Dean stopped talking, and the sound of footsteps was heard. Who the hell was wondering around at this hour- besides Dean, Sam, Sammy and Carli? With Carli standing close behind him, Dean shone the flashlight ahead of him, only to shine it into the eyes of his younger brother Sam.  
"God you guys are loud," he stated, as soon as Dean had lowered the flashlight. "We could hear you from over a mile away."  
Sammy nodded her head as she and Sam stopped in front of the two. "We could hear your argument while we were trying to figure everything out. It appears you'd rather sleep with Sam instead of Dean."  
Carli suddenly went a light shade of pink upon Sammy's comment. "So, what did you figure out?" she asked, quickly changing the subject after her skin returned to it's natural olive colour.  
Sammy looked up at Carli, and knew exactly why she had changed the subject so suddenly. She obviously hated talking about anything to do with sex. "Well, we found out that the spirit of a young girl is haunting the tunnel, and kills anyone who uses any sort of light, like a flashlight, match, etc. She used to live on top of that hill, but she was burned to death," she explained, pointing to the hill over her shoulder as she spoke. "Anyway, even though the grave says on top of the hill: 'Here lies the body of Harmony' or whatever, it appears that her body was never recovered."

"Did she have any siblings?" Carli asked, as she shifted from one foot to the other as she looked at both Sam and Sammy.  
"An older brother named Nick, and an older sister named Danielle," said Sam, running a hand through his hair "we were talking to Nick's spirit a couple of hours ago."  
"Well, we met Danielle," Dean clarified, not looking pleased. "She wanted us to do her a favor."  
Carli nodded her head in agreement. "She knew everything about me and Dean. Who we were, our jobs- it freaked me out," she stated.  
Dean gave a small laugh. "Of course she freaked Carli out. The bitch disappeared and reappeared threatening to kill her," he said, "but the look on Carli's face was absolutely priceless."  
Carli rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"  
Sam nodded his head. "The only way to get inside the tunnel without getting killed is without using any sort of light," he said, "so we'll have to record someone with night vision."  
"And if all else fails, we shoot the bitch with rocksalt," said Sammy, joining in. "So, which one of you guys are gonna volunteer?"  
Carli looked at Dean, and then back at Sam and Sammy. "I'll go with you," she said, pointing at Sammy. "There's no way I'm spending an extra minute with Brad Pitt over here."  
Sammy gave a smile as the two girls began to head in the direction of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, and The Screaming Tunnel.  
"Have fun Paris!" Dean called, before he gave a laugh and turned to his younger brother Sam. Sam was giving him one of his bitch faces- one of the ones that always annoyed the hell out of Dean. "What?" he asked, wanting to know why Sam was giving him that look.  
"Nothing," he said simply, as he avoided Dean's gaze. He then gave a smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Tell me," Dean said forcefully, as he moved to stand directly in front of Sam, stopping him from going anywhere.  
"Nothing," Sam said yet again, causing Dean to glare at him. Giving a sigh, he then gave in to his older brother. "You and Carli so have the hots for one another."  
Dean was about to open his mouth to say something, but, using his upstairs brain, he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.  
"Forget about it," he said, as he turned away from Sam, and began to trudge towards his Impala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... how do we destroy this thing?" Carli asked Sammy, as she popped the trunk of Dean's Impala open. She then lifted up the bottom, revealing a wide selection of different weapons.  
"I wouldn't have a clue," said Sammy, as she turned to look up at Carli. "Me and Sam couldn't really find anything about her."  
"So we're pretty much the guinea pigs?" Carli continued, her expression changing. Now she wasn't happy. Before she could say anything else though, a whooshing sound was heard, causing both her and Sammy to turn around.  
Now, standing behind the two girls, was Nick, and he didn't really look that impressed. "What are you doing?" he asked, as he watched Sammy pull a shotgun out from the trunk of the car.  
"Preparing ourselves," she replied, as she loaded the shotgun with rocksalt, before turning to face Nick.  
"Well, whatever you do, you can't shoot her," he continued, causing Carli to eye him suspiciously.  
"I never knew 'Caspar the Friendly Ghost' existed," she stated, giving a small smile. Noticing that Nick wasn't amused by her comment, Carli's smile disappeared and she extended her hand. "I'm Carli."  
"I know who you are," he answered, "you're helping out Sam and Sammy."  
"Nick's a ghost," Sammy said, filling Carli in on the details. "He's Harmony's older brother."  
Carli nodded her head and made an 'O' with her mouth. "How long has it been since you died?" she questioned.  
"Too long," Nick answered, watching Carli carefully. "At least almost a hundred years."  
"And do you know how to get Harmony out of the tunnel?" Carli continued, the questions still coming. There was a sudden pause as Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he knew, then it would be a great help to Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy.

"You have to lure her out of the tunnel," he began, as he opened his eyes and looked at the ground. "And to lure her out, you have to light a match."  
"Is that all?" asked Sammy, looking up to meet Nick's sad eyes. Why couldn't he have just told her and Sam that earlier?  
Nick nodded his head, as Danielle suddenly appeared beside him. "And then we'll take it from there."  
"But won't we get killed if we light a match or anything?" questioned Carli, " 'cos that was how everyone else died."  
Danielle shook her head before she stared long and hard into Carli's eyes. "Not if you have the right weapons," she said, giving a smirk.  
"Hey, it's Tarzan and Jane," Dean stated wearily, as he approached the four. Walking right through the conversation, he walked around his car, and began to inspect it for any scratches, dents or any other damage his car could've sustained while he wasn't driving it.  
"How come you guys haven't left this world yet?" Carli asked, acting as if Dean never interrupted the conversation in the first place.  
"If you haven't noticed, we're sorta entwined with whatever happens to Harmony," said Nick, making it very clear for both Sammy and Carli to understand what had happened to him and his sister years ago.  
"Harmony- killed you?" Sammy asked, but she already knew the answer. How could your own sibling kill you? And destroy your family for that matter? Even if she had been motivated to kill them, it was as if she wasn't apart of the family at all!  
"It took you guys long enough," said Danielle, "and we've put all our faith in you guys to send us away from here."  
"Us- of all people- how did you know we were coming here in the first place?" questioned Carli.

"We hear things," Nick said simply, "hunters, spirits, the lot."  
Danielle nodded her head in agreement. "So, are you guys ready or not? I don't want to have to wait another minute!" she exclaimed. Hearing all this talk about her and her brother Nick being able to leave this world for good- it made Danielle very desperate and excited, because she longed to be away from it all.  
Sammy gave a smile as she shut the trunk of Dean's Impala, before she threw the keys to Dean, who easily caught them. Just as she and Carli were about to duck underneath the police tape, a voice called out to her, stopping her from doing so. Turning around, she saw Sam.  
"Be careful," he advised, as Dean appeared beside him.  
Sammy gave a small smile and she nodded her head. "Don't you guys worry," she began, "me and Carli will be fine."  
Wiping every thought but her job from her head, Sammy quickly ducked underneath the police tape, where she handed Carli a video camera, which allowed them to see with night vision. Turning the camera on, Carli pointed the camera out in front of her, before she disappeared into the darkness of the large, stone tunnel.  
"It'd help if we could see the bitch in the first place," Carli stated, as Sammy appeared in the dark alongside her.  
Sammy peered over Carli's shoulder and looked at the small screen of the camera in Carli's hands. "She should be somewhere around here."  
"And what if those two back there are wrong? What happens if Harmony attacks us here in the dark where we can't see her?" Carli continued, "we're no use to anyone dead."  
"Carli, it's not about 'what if,' it's about 'what we're gonna do' when we find Harmony. You can't start doubting anyone because nothing's going our way at the moment," Sammy clarified, before she noticed something up ahead. "Stop..." she whispered.

Looking at Sammy questionably, Carli did what she was told, and watched as the blonde walked ahead of her. Leaning against one of the walls of the tunnel, was a small bundle of something, and it intrigued Sammy, because she wanted to know what it was. Just as Sammy reached out to touch the bundle, she quickly withdrew her upon realising what it was. It was the head and shoulders of a young boy. As she turned back to face Carli, an eerie scream was heard from all around them, confusing the two of where it was actually coming from. "Carli!" Sammy exclaimed, as she turned around to face the older girl, "where's the shotgun?"  
And that was when she saw her. A young, red haired girl, holding a rag doll in one of her hands. But what scared her the most, wasn't the doll, the ragged dress or the knife she was holding, but the look on the girl's face. Sammy knew that there was murder in her eyes, and she knew that Harmony was set on killing her and Carli next.  
Without warning, Carli began to shoot rocksalt at Harmony's ghost, and every shot echoed throughout the tunnel and beyond.  
"Carli!" Sammy called out, even though she could hardly see a thing, but she knew something bad was going to happen to her best friend.  
The next thing Sammy heard, was the sound of the camera hitting the ground and breaking.  
"Carli!" Sammy called yet again, and that was when she could hear the sound of heavy breathing. Knowing that it was Carli, Sammy stumbled forward, just before a small light lit up the area she and Carli were standing in.

"Sammy..." Carli whispered, as she held a single match in her fingers, "Harmony, she-"  
"Shh..." Sammy said, trying to calm her friend down. "What did she do to you?"  
Carli coughed, causing blood to fly. "She got me," she said weakly, as she looked down. Her t-shirt was drenched in bright red blood. "She caught me off guard."  
"Carli, listen to me. You have to get out of here and get Dean and Sam to help. You are in no condition whatsoever to fight anymore," Sammy said, as she helped Carli to her feet.  
Carli looked at Sammy weakly, with her eyes half shut. What Carli hated the most was starting something, and not being able to finish it off herself. And on top of that, she hated her friends finishing what she had started. "I can't leave you," she said, as the eerie screaming was heard again.  
Sammy glanced over her shoulder, before she turned back to Carli. "Please Carli, do it for me. Go get Sam and Dean," she said, and that sent Carli on her way. Sammy let go of Carli, and watched as she stumbled towards the end of the tunnel.  
"Hey Sammy! Catch!" Carli called, as Sammy turned. Holding out her hands, a small box of matches landed in them, and she knew what she had to do.  
"Come here you little son of a bitch," she said, through gritted teeth. Looking all around herself, Sammy felt something sharp hit her leg. Feeling something wet running down her leg, Sammy knew that she had to be bleeding.

"You know what I hate about this job?" a masculine voice asked, causing Sammy to look up, "these two always manage to stuff it all up."  
Sammy gave a sigh and she knew that the comment had been made by Dean, but thank god the two had arrived to help her out.  
"Sammy?" Sam asked with concern, as Dean turned on a flashlight, and shone it in her direction. "Are you okay?"  
Sammy nodded her head before she looked down at her bleeding leg. Luckily the cut hadn't been too deep. "I'm fine," she replied, "how's Carli?"  
"Oh, she's wonderful," Dean said with sarcasm, as he pulled a shotgun from his belt. "She's running around like a kid who's had too much candy."  
Sammy rolled her eyes before she turned to Sam. "We're in trouble," she began, "Harmony kills anyone in the tunnel, not anyone who uses matches or anything like that."  
"So Nick and Danielle lied to us?" Sam questioned.  
"Great..." Dean stated sarcastically, "so how are we supposed to lead the bitch out of here?"  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders as the flashlight began to flicker. Glancing over her shoulder, Sammy then turned back to the two Winchester brothers. "She's coming," she stated.  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam questioned, as he looked at both Sammy and Dean.  
"Do what we do best," Dean replied, as he snatched the box of matches from Sammy. In his hand, was a can of lighter fluid. "Keep that chick away from me."  
Sam looked at his older brother skeptically, before he easily caught on. Getting Dean to toss the flashlight over to him, Sam grabbed hold of Sammy and pulled her close to him, as he shone the flashlight in every direction possible. And that was when he saw Harmony for the first time. All he and Sammy had to do was buy Dean some time before they could finally leave the tunnel.

Dean gave a grunt as he walked away from Sam and Sammy, and as he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed a young, red haired girl approach the two. Pulling the cap off the can in his hands, Dean poured the liquid from wall to wall, before he lit a match. Giving a smirk, he dropped the match, creating a great wall of fire, only giving him, Sam, Sammy and Harmony one way out- the way they had come.  
Covering his mouth with a piece of material, Dean jogged towards Sam and Sammy, who were coughing from the fumes. "Let's get out of here," he said, as he once again glanced over his shoulder, and saw the look of fear written across Harmony's face.  
Dean, Sam and Sammy quickly retreated the tunnel, with no time to spare. The three then ran towards the Impala, where they were joined by Carli.  
"Did you stop Harmony?" Carli questioned, looking up at Dean as he removed the piece of material from his face.  
"Hopefully," he answered, as both Sammy and Sam were taking big gulps of air.  
Upon hearing a strange noise, the group of four hunters looked up and watched as Harmony walked out of the tunnel, to only be confronted by her older siblings, Nicholas and Danielle. What a sight it was to see- for the siblings to finally be reunited and finally go to the place where they should've gone in the first place. A look of horror appeared on Harmony's face as Danielle and Nick each placed a hand on her shoulders, and within moments, the three children were engulfed in a bright light and had disappeared into thin air.

Sammy gave a sigh of relief as soon as the three siblings had disappeared. "It's good to see their family was reunited," she stated, "even though they're not in this world anymore."  
Carli weakly nodded her head, as her gaze shifted towards the large tunnel, which had a fire blazing inside it. "How did- you know?" she questioned, looking up at Dean. While he, Sam and Sammy had been inside the tunnel, Carli had managed to stem the flow of blood from when Harmony had hit her- meaning no blood was going to get anywhere inside Dean's beloved Impala.  
Dean gave Carli a smirk, before he looked at the blaze. "I used my upstairs brain."  
"I guess that proves there is some good in this world," Sam said suddenly, causing Dean, Carli and Sammy to look up at him. "Even beyond this life, Nick and Danni will still be good."  
Dean gave a weak smile before he turned around and opened the front door of his Impala, before he got inside behind the steering wheel. "Well, I say we hit the road," he said, "because I believe our job is done here."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement before he walked around the front of the Impala and jumped into the front passenger seat beside Dean, while Carli and Sammy jumped into the back, each closing the doors behind them.  
"You know, I wish I still had a sister," Carli stated, when Dean started up the engine of his car. "You know Dean, if you ever decide to have a sex change, I'll pay for the operation."  
Giving a smirk and an inward laugh, Dean put the Impala into drive, causing the Impala to drive away from The Screaming Tunnel, causing it to appear in the rearview mirror.

* * *

_  
After all the episodes I've written so far, well, before this one at least, I personally think this one is the best, or well, my favourite at least. I like my style of writing, the humour, and well, the action if there was any. Well, Harmony was finally put to rest, as well as Nick and Danni. The idea of Dean using the lighter fuel to get Harmony out of the tunnel was my idea, seeing as how I don't know how she kills people and how she was to be killed. Personally, I think it all ended pretty well, and we can now move onto another episode. Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	24. Possessed PT 1

_Prologue: After reuniting the spirit of a young deceased girl with her siblings, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy leave Chicago for their next destination, where they enter a small town, where an old friend of John's has supposed died. Upon meeting John while praying in a church, he joins up with the group and explains that his old friend has been murdered, and by 'fellow hunters,' who were supposedly looking for something.  
Why would 'fellow hunters' kill an innocent man for no reason, and an ally for that matter? Or was there another reason as to why they killed an old friend of John's?_

**Possessed PT. 1 **

Carli walked along the sidewalk of a busy street with Dean and Sam Winchester following closely behind her.  
"Tell me again what we're doing?" Dean asked, as he moved to walk alongside Carli.  
Dean and Sam had been sleeping in their motel room, but that was until Carli had burst in through the door, scared half to death, wanting the two brothers to go with her somewhere. Rushing to get ready, the two brothers quickly left the room in less than five minutes, wanting answers.  
"You know how I said me and Sammy were going out to get a drink?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Sam and Dean. Not getting a response, because the two brothers had been asleep when she and Sam had left, Carli gave a sigh. It was the morning anyway, so the two females thought it'd be best if they left the two brothers undisturbed. "Okay, maybe you didn't know, but... we went down to a pub to have a couple of drinks, and we sorta got ourselves into a bit of a mess."  
"And what sort of mess?" questioned Sam, as he appeared beside Carli and looked down at her as they walked.  
Carli sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, trying to think of the right thing to tell the two brothers. "Well uh, this guy was hitting on Sammy, so I threatened to break his nose," she stated, before her expression quickly changed. "And before I knew it, Sammy told me to go get you guys to help out."  
"And you left Sammy there all on her own?" Sam asked, looking Carli directly in the eyes.  
"What was I supposed to do?" Carli retorted, looking up at the younger Winchester slightly annoyed.  
Dean gave a sigh, interrupting the two. "You two always need our help," he stated, before he looked up at Carli wearily. "Anything else we need to know?"  
"Nope, that's all," Carli said simply, turning away from Sam and giving Dean her full attention. She then gave a smile, before she changed the subject. "So did you two have a good sleep?"  
Sam ran a hand through his hair as Dean stifled a yawn. "Probably the best I've had in months," he replied. Even though Sam was worrying heaps about Sammy, his mind was always somewhere else thanks to Carli, and it always seemed to help him stay calm.

The sound of glass breaking was heard, and it stopped Dean, Sam and Carli in their tracks. A couple of metres up ahead was the pub where Carli had left Sammy to get help from Sam and Dean. It wasn't before long that the sounds soon got louder, and before the three knew it, the large, stained glass window they were now standing in front of smashed into pieces, because Sammy had flown through it. As soon as Sammy's body collided with the ground, she quickly covered her head with her hands, to protect herself from the shards of falling glass.  
As soon as the pieces of the stained glass window had fallen all over her body and around her, Sammy groggily pulled herself to her feet.  
"Sammy!" Sam cried after a moment, before he ran forward.  
"I'm fine," she answered, before Sam could say anything else. Blood was now running down one of her arms and legs, but she couldn't care less. She then looked up to meet Sam's worried eyes.  
"What happened?" he asked, as Carli and Dean joined up with the two.  
"Didn't Carli tell you?" she asked. Letting out a sigh, Sammy quickly glanced over her shoulder at the window she had accidentally broken a couple of minutes before. With all this commotion, the cops were likely going to be around the corner. "Anyway, one of the guys got really angry at me, so he thought it'd be cool to throw me out that window."  
"And don't you two dare get yourselves involved," Carli stated, turning to Sam and Dean, "we're already in enough trouble as it is. The cops are probably around the corner."  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement. "The owner of the pub has already called the cops," she began, "so we need to hit the road before they arrive."  
Dean gritted his teeth. He really wanted some action, but on top of that, he was sorta already on the run from the cops anyway. When a shapeshifter had shifted itself to look like him, it made the cops believe Dean was responsible for the murders it had committed. Even though he was presumed dead, he'd probably end up in jail if he was to be caught.

"Alright," he said, finally giving in. "Let's go."  
Pivoting on one of her feet, Carli turned around and faced the direction she, Dean and Sam had just come. Upon hearing sirens in the distance, she and Dean decided it was best for them to make a break for it to the motel room, and whoever came last, had to be the other's slave for a week, unless he or she was to be released. And of course, the two never backed down from any challenge, especially from one another.  
"Sammy?" Sam questioned, as he turned to leave. Sammy stood behind him, and it she was staring into the darkness of the pub beyond the broken window, thinking that she had seen someone- or something at least, watching her with dark eyes. Maybe she was seeing things, ore maybe she wasn't. She just had the odd feeling that someone was watching her.  
As if breaking out of a trance, Sammy shook her head before she turned and faced Sam. "Sorry," she apologised, before she gave a small smile, "I thought I saw something."  
Sam returned the smile before he held out his hand to Sammy. At least she was okay- that was all he could think about. He could never forgive himself if something ever happened to her. Slipping her hand into Sam's, Sammy then glanced over her shoulder, and looked back into the pub, where her eyes locked with a man with very dark eyes. And that was when she knew she hadn't been seeing things only seconds earlier. Someone was indeed watching her, and she couldn't help but wonder who it was, and why his eyes were so dark...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy now sat on one of the double beds in their motel room, with Sam sitting beside her on the edge. Ever since they had bought out the motel room, which wasn't very long ago, Sam had tried to cover up all the cuts Sammy had received after being thrown through the large, stained glass window of the pub. The cuts weren't that bad, but some were very deep and were at risk of getting infected.  
Sammy gritted her teeth and gave a groan as Sam placed his fingers on one of her cuts, to stem the flow of blood. With all the blood she had lost though, it was a wonder that she hadn't passed out from too blood loss. "Sorry," Sam apologised quietly, before he quickly covered up the cut.  
"It's okay," Sammy replied, as she pulled down one of the sleeves of her tank top. Today just wasn't her day. She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, and she was now becoming used to that.  
Sam let out a sigh, before he glanced over his shoulder, and looked across to the other side of the room at the other double bed, which was beside the one he and Sammy were sitting on. Lying on the other double bed, with sunglasses over his eyes, was none other than Dean, Sam's older, yet shorter brother. The two brothers were four years apart in age, and they always worked together when hunting down supernatural things.  
Sam watched as Dean's chest slowly rose up and down, signalling that he was sound asleep. When Carli had come to get Dean and Sam that morning, at around eleven o'clock, the two Winchester brothers had gone to bed at five in the morning and had hardly any sleep since then, except for Dean, because it was now three o'clock in the afternoon.  
Sam then watched as Carli came into the room, as happy as ever. In her hand was her cell phone, and she was clearly happy about something. Maybe they had another job to attend to, or she had just received a phone call from an old friend or something. Sam guessed it was probably the first scenario than the second.  
"Deany Poo!" Carli exclaimed, as she walked over to the double bed Dean was sleeping on. He didn't budge, but he did give a groan. Carli had given Dean the nickname 'Deany Poo' only hours ago, because he was grumpy about being woken up, and because he clearly didn't like being called that name.

Not getting a response from Dean, even though he had groaned, Carli crawled up onto the bed, before she crawled across Dean and lay on top of him. Her face was now only inches away from his, and she placed a strand of hair behind one of her ears. "Deany Poo..." she called again, but this time more softly. And that was when Carli finally got a response, probably because Dean could feel the extra weight that was now lying on top of him. Even though Carli was a fairly light person and didn't weigh that much, you could still feel her if she was on top of you, and it was the same for Sammy, even though she was smaller than Carli.  
Dean lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and rested them on his head. He then looked at Carli and gave him one of his trademark smirks. "Hey," he greeted groggily, as his eyes adjusted the light, "what time is it?"  
"Three o'clock in the afternoon," Carli answered, her voice still in a hushed tone, before she pulled herself off Dean and sat down beside him. "Anyway, we have a job to do."  
That statement caught the full attention of both Sam and Sammy, and it caused them to turn around and look at Carli.  
Carli tossed her cell phone to Sammy, who easily caught it and looked down at the small screen. "The First Baptist Church of St. Louis?" she questioned, before she showed the phone to Sam, who then tossed it over to Dean. "Why would we need to go there? Is a spirit haunting the place?"  
"I wouldn't have a clue," replied Carli truthfully, as she took her cell phone back, "but at least we all know who it's from."  
With that being said, Dean sat up, before he climbed off the bed and walked over to a chair, where his brown leather jacket was hanging. Pulling it on, he then picked up his duffel bag and slung it over one of his shoulders. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, as Carli and Sammy gave him weird looks.

Sam gave a sigh. Dean's blind faith in their father. It was probably one of his downfalls in life, always doing what their dad asked, even though he didn't have a clue as to what it was. Sammy and Carli didn't know about Dean's blind faith in their father, nor were they going to find out any time soon. "Okay, let's go," Sam agreed, as he pulled himself to his feet.  
"What- now?" questioned Carli, as she also got to her feet, followed by Sammy. "We only just got here!"  
"A job's a job," said Dean, "so hurry up and get ready."  
Carli glared in Dean's direction, but only got his retreating back, as he headed out the door and towards his black, '67 Chevy Impala, which sat outside.  
"Okay... what was that?" Sammy asked, as she climbed to her feet and looked up into Sam's eyes. Obviously she was concerned about Dean's behaviour.  
"It's nothing," Sam answered quickly, as he walked across the room and picked up his own duffel bag. "Don't worry about it."  
Sammy placed her hands on her hips, but she knew it was best not to argue with Sam over something she knew nothing about. Picking up her own duffel bag, Sammy then turned to Carli, who had just left the bathroom.  
"Come on Carli!" Sammy called over her shoulder, as she approached the door. "I think Dean's ready to leave." Just as Sammy said that, the sound of the Impala's engine could be heard.  
"Alright, alright!" Carli exclaimed, slightly agitated as she hurriedly pulled on her favourite, black knee high boots. Slinging her duffel bag over one of her shoulders, she then ran out the door, where Sammy locked it behind her.  
"How far is the church from here?" Sammy asked, as she and Carli jumped into the backseat of the Impala.  
Sam glanced over his shoulder as the Impala was put into reverse, before it drove out onto a busy road. "It's about five or so minutes away from here," he clarified, and he was right. After travelling in the Impala for five minutes, a large church appeared up on the right side of the road.

The Impala rolled to a stop on the side of the road, just outside an old church. "Did someone die or something?" Dean questioned, as he looked over his shoulder at Carli.  
Carli looked out the window. Over fifty or so people were entering the church, dressed mainly in black and white, and a lot of them were crying and mourning. And if you looked at Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy... well... that was entirely another story. "Someone's definitely died," Carli stated, as she opened the door and got out of the car.  
Sammy gave a sigh as she followed suite, along with Dean and Sam. "Well, the best we can do is go in there and pray," she said, as Dean locked his Impala, before he placed his car keys into one of his pockets.  
"And what do we pray for?" Dean asked, as he joined Sam, Sammy and Carli on the sidewalk.  
"You'll think of something," Carli replied, patting Dean on the chest, before the group walked towards the church.  
As the four walked up the front steps of the church, many people began to give them strange and quizzical looks, as if they weren't welcome or hadn't been invited. Completely ignoring them, the group of hunters then entered the foyer of the church. Since the foyer was overcrowded with mourning people, the group then entered the church, where they found empty seats up the back, where they would hardly be noticed by anyone.  
Dean watched as Sammy and Sam got down on their knees, pretending to pray. That's what he thought at least. He then looked over at Carli, who gestured for him to do so as well. Rolling his eyes, he then got down on his knees, where he put his hands together and closed his eyes.  
Carli knelt down beside Dean, where she also began to pray. Being sent to a Catholic school when she was younger, she couldn't help but pray for the loss of someone, even though it was someone she didn't know. But as soon as she closed her eyes, they then shot open again, upon hearing Dean mumbling something.

"I want to thank god for my Impala, women, guns..." Just as Dean was about to continue on with his 'praying,' he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes, turn around and then look up.  
John Winchester now stood behind him, with an amused look written across his face. "I know that voice from anywhere," he stated quietly, causing Sam, Sammy and Carli to look up. Giving a smile, John then walked out of the church, making the group of four quickly jump to their feet and follow him outside.  
Dean didn't know what to say. It'd been a long time since he and Sam had last seen their dad, let alone worked alongside him. As soon as the group were outside the church, John turned around to face them all.  
"It's been a while," John said, looking at Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy individually. "But I'm glad you all came when I called." As if they wouldn't come if John had called them. It was John Winchester after all.  
The two Winchester boys were absolutely speechless to see their dad once again in the flesh.  
"Aren't I gonna get a hug from my boys?" asked John, giving a small smile.  
"Dad..." Dean said, just above a whisper. His bottom lip trembled just slightly, and his eyes and voice were full of different emotions. Stepping forward, he gave his dad a hug, in which his father returned.  
"It's good to see you again," John said, as he let his oldest son go. He then turned to Sam, who also gave him a hug. Upon their last meeting, Sam and John had gotten into a huge argument, but it made the two realise they had a lot more in common than anyone else in the world.  
"Dad... what are you doing here?" questioned Sam, as he took a step back from his father. You could tell that he wanted many questions answered.  
"Can't I check up on my boys?" John asked, giving a weak smile. Turning away from his two sons, his eyes then fell upon both Sammy and Carli, who were standing together nervously, and excitedly. "My, haven't you two grown since the last time I saw you?"

Both Sam and Dean cocked an eyebrow as John approached the two girls, the same smile still adorning his lips.  
"Little Samantha," John stated, giving Sammy a warm smile. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"  
Sammy gave a smile as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Too long," she answered, her voice going a little hoarse, as she gave John a hug. She then wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as John returned the hug. "It's been over four years..."  
John let go of Sammy, and placed his hands on her shoulders, so then he could get a better look at her. "No wonder why Sammy can't stay away from you," he stated. "You've turned into one fine lady."  
Carli suddenly cleared her throat, causing John to shift his attention from Sammy to her, his smile slowly getting bigger. "I haven't forgotten about you Carli," he said, before he kissed Sammy gently on the head. "Always craving attention..." John turned around and faced Carli. "You've certainly grown up as well."  
Carli nodded her head in agreement. "Well, it's not like I'm gonna stop," she answered, a smile appearing on her lips as she gave John a hug.  
Dean was a little confused about how his dad knew both Carli and Sammy, but he was also slightly annoyed as to how much attention he was giving the two women, instead of his own two sons- his own flesh and blood.  
Becoming clearly annoyed, Dean cleared his throat, hoping to catch his father's attention. "Have I missed something?" he asked, causing John to let go of Carli and turn around to face his two sons.  
Of course John had many secrets, and some that he even kept away from his children, but this was one that both Sam and Dean wanted to know about. Sammy and Carli were travelling around with them after all.  
"Don't you remember?" John questioned, looking at his two sons straight in the eye. "Anything?"  
"Remember what?" Sam asked, becoming confused.

"These two women are my godchildren, as their parents were to you," John clarified, before his expression changed like the click of your fingers. He then pulled a crumpled piece of paper from one of his jacket's pockets, where he then handed it over to Sammy. "This is the reason why I'm here." Man, was he the one who got down to business or what?! John was always the first to change the topic of conversation, and it was as if he didn't want to see the reaction of his own two children.  
Sammy looked up at John, before she looked down at the piece of paper and opened it. It was something cut out from a newspaper. Looking at the piece of paper more properly, she then realised it was cut out from the obituary. "Peter Casserly..." she mumbled, before she looked back up at John, a quizzical look written across her face. "Who-?"  
"An old friend of mine- a fellow hunter. He had a lead on the demon, but he was killed late last week," John quickly explained, as Sammy then handed the piece of paper to Sam. "So I've come here to check it out."  
"You think something killed him?" Sam questioned, looking over at his father.  
John nodded his head in agreement as Sam then handed the piece of paper to Dean. "I'm sure of it."  
"Do you know where he was killed?" questioned Carli, as Dean gave the piece of paper to her.  
"He was murdered in his own home," John clarified, "and I thought it'd be best if we went and checked it out- together."

* * *

_  
Whoa! The return of John Winchester! Yay! Oh yeah- the scene at the pub at the beginning of the chapter does have a lot to do with what happens in the next two chapters... but I can't tell you what it is! hehe Anyway, I can't really comment on much in this chapter because they haven't begun hunting or anything... but all I can really say is that I'm so happy that John has finally made a return after the 'season finale'! Hopefully I've written him the same way he acts on the show! Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	25. Possessed PT 2

_Prologue: After reuniting a spirit of a young deceased girl with her siblings, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy leave Chicago for their next destination, where they enter a small town, where an old friend of John's has supposed died. Upon meeting John while praying in a church, he joins up with the group and explains that his old friend has been murdered, and by 'fellow hunters,' who were supposedly looking for something.  
Why would 'fellow hunters' kill an innocent man for no reason, and an ally for that matter? Or was there another reason as to why they killed an old friend of John's?_

**Possessed PT. 2 **

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop outside a strange looking house on the edge of the town, and John's truck stopped right behind it.  
"So do you have any idea as to what killed Peter?" was the first thing Dean asked as soon as he got out of his Impala. He then walked over to his dad, followed by Sammy, Sam and Carli.  
John shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets and looked around himself. "I know as much as you do," he confessed, as he turned to his two sons and two goddaughters.  
"Just what we wanted to hear," Carli said sarcastically, as she raised her hands up into the air as if she had been defeated, before she turned around and began to walk towards the house.  
The house, which once belonged to John's friend Peter, looked as if no one had lived their for quite some time. The grass that was around the house was now tall, and it came up to the five hunters' knees. The garden around the house had now become overgrown and wild, and some parts of the house were beginning to fall apart, mainly the spouting on the roof, and every window was broken.  
"Seriously Dean, you've got to learn to control that girl," John said to his eldest son, as Sam and Sammy jogged ahead to catch up to Carli.  
Dean looked at his father before he and John walked towards the house. "Okay, what do you know that I don't?" Dean asked, before he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.  
John simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Dean a small smirk, his eyes making contact with his. "I thought you would've figured it out by now," he stated, making Dean even more curious.  
And that was when Dean figured it all out. He had been the one who had given Carli the ride in the first place- just before she met up with him and Sam. "You're that guy that Carli hitched a ride with," he said finally, and with that new found information, it only made everything lock into place. "Just before we met up with her a few months ago."  
John nodded his head in agreement, before he gave Dean a smirk. "Took you a while," he stated, "I thought my son had quick reflexes."

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father. So, it had taken him a lot longer than his father had expected, but did it really mean anything? Not to Dean at least, but that explained a lot. But why couldn't Carli have told him in the first place? Did John tell her not to tell him or Sam? Something just didn't feel right.  
"There are no signs of a break in," Sammy suddenly said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts and back to reality. He and John approached Sam, Sammy and Carli at the front door of the house, where the front door was closed.  
Seeing how the front door was still locked, which was a bit weird considering Peter had been found dead in his house, Sammy took a few steps backwards and kicked the door with all her might, sending it off its hinges and into the hallway beyond. She then turned to Sam, Carli, John and Dean. "There you go," she said, giving a small smile before she gestured inside. "Me and Sam are gonna check the property. You guys can check inside for clues."  
"Make sure you two be careful," John warned, as Dean and Carli entered the house and disappeared into another room. "I could never forgive myself if you two ever disappeared."  
Sam gave a smile. He hardly ever saw this side of his father, but he guessed it was because of the fact that both Sammy and Carli were around. Sam did like this side of his father, but he wasn't really that used to it, ever since his mother had died twenty three years ago. "Don't worry," he replied, before he glanced down at Sammy, "we'll be fine."  
John knew too well what Sam meant. Giving his youngest son a smile, he then disappeared inside the house after Dean and Carli, while Sam and Sammy began to search outside and around the property.

John walked down a dark hallway, which led into a wide and big room beyond. That was where both Carli and Dean were standing, looking around.  
"Find anything?" he asked simply, causing Dean and Carli to turn around and face him. He then looked down at their feet, where the two were standing on shards of glass, and there were many pieces around them. Obviously the person or thing that had killed Peter hadn't used the front door, but instead used another entry.  
"They got through the back door," Carli clarified, looking around herself, "I guess your friend Peter thought he was home alone."  
John let out a sigh as he knelt down and picked up a shard of glass. Holding it up in front of his eyes and under the ray of light coming in through one of the broken windows, he noticed a glint of red on the edge of it.  
"Do you know if whatever murdered Peter were after something?" questioned Carli, as John pulled himself to his feet.  
John then glanced over his shoulder, and saw a long passageway leading to another room, which was more darker than the rest and the one he, Dean and Carli were currently in.  
Turning around, he then began to head in that direction, where he finally arrived at the dark room. Reaching his hand inside, he felt along the wall until he found the light switch. Flicking the switch, the darkness of the room was eliminated.  
The room which was now in front of John was a study, with a desk sitting in the middle of the room. Sitting on top of the desk were piles of paper, and you couldn't really see the desk underneath it all. Besides the desk, there was a cupboard in one of the corners of the room and there was a large window, with shards of broken glass lying on the ground underneath the windowsill. Another place where the attacker or attackers could've gotten in through.  
John entered the room and approached the desk, where he picked up a piece of paper. Only reading parts of the paper, he then placed it back down on the desk, before he noticed a journal, like his own, sitting near it.

Picking up the large and bulky journal, John pulled it open, where the journal automatically turned to Peter's last entry. He probably wrote it just before he had been killed.  
_**They're coming- I can't stop them. They all believe I know where John Winchester is. I can't hold them off. They all know where I live, so it's only a matter of time before-  
**_Beside Peter's last journal entry, was a splash of blood. It was most likely his own blood, or the blood belonging to his attacker or his attackers. Closing his eyes, John then closed the book and placed it back down on the desk, where he had first found it.  
"John?"  
John whirled around, only to see his oldest son and his goddaughter standing in the doorway of Peter's old study. "Where's Sam and Sammy?" he asked, as Carli and Dean cautiously entered the room.  
Carli looked down, disgusted at the study's current condition. "Don't you remember? They said they were going to check things out outside and around the property," she clarified, causing John to run a hand through his hair and over his face.  
"Get the two of them inside," he stated, causing Dean to look up to meet his father's eyes. "Now."  
"Yes sir," Dean said without question, before he disappeared out of the room and out of sight. While Dean was gone, this left Carli alone with John, who had his back turned to her.  
Before Carli could open her mouth to speak though, John spoke before her. "I'm not sure how I became their General," he stated, before he turned to face Carli.

Carli gave John a weak smile, before she looked down at the ground. "You don't need to worry about us," she said, "even if we do face any sort of trouble, we always manage to find a way out of it."  
"It's not that," John said, as he picked up Peter's journal, and he tossed it to Carli. He then watched as she opened up to the page of Peter's last journal entry. As Carli looked up at John, the only thing she could do was curse underneath her breath.  
"But- what exactly did kill Peter? It's obvious a group of things killed him, but it doesn't really explain what though," she said, just as Dean burst through the door, with Sammy following closely behind him.  
Sammy's blue denim jeans were now ripped at the knees, who biker boots were muddy and the tank top that she was wearing, which was black and went up to her elbows, was splashed with blood, along with the red jacket that she was wearing over the top of that.  
Sammy took a deep breath in and out, to try and slow her heart rate down, but it really wasn't working that well. "Sam..." she whispered, before she turned around, upon hearing glass breaking behind her in the room beyond. "They got Sam..."

John brushed past Sammy and entered the living room beyond, to find more glass on the ground. Off to his left, he found a pool of blood on the floor, and on the wall above it, there was a message written in blood, meant for him.  
**We've got you where we want you, and now all you need to do is come and find your son before it's too late.**  
Hearing a gasp come from behind him, John turned around and saw Sammy now standing behind him, along with Dean and Carli. A hand was over her mouth, and tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy paced around the motel room, trying to think of a way to get Sam back. On top of that, she was worried sick and hoped that he wasn't in any sort of trouble, even though she highly doubted that thought. They were in the middle of something big, and they were always caught in the middle of something, and something bad always managed to happen to them.  
"Did you actually see the things that took Sam?" Dean questioned, who was sitting at the round table in the motel room, leaning back into the wooden chair he was sitting on. In his hand was his pocket knife, and he was twirling it around with the blade digging into the wooden surface of the table.  
"They were just ordinary people," Sammy stated, her arms crossed over her chest as she turned to face Dean. She had changed out of her blood drenched tank top and jacket and had replaced the two with a white tank top and denim jacket. "But they all knew who we were, and what we were doing here in St. Louis." She just couldn't figure it out.  
Dean looked up at Sammy with his hazel eyes, and he looked like he didn't care about the matter at hand. But deep down, he was worried sick about his little brother, and what was going on. From what Sammy was telling him, she hardly knew a thing, and what the hell would normal people want with Sam? "And how on Earth did Sam let them capture him in the first place?" Dean continued, before he turned his attention away from Sammy and back to his pocket knife.  
"He was trying to protect me, but it didn't really work," Sammy clarified, before she looked away, "someone got me from behind and threw me to the ground. The next thing I knew, Sam had disappeared, along with whoever took him."  
"And who exactly took him?" asked Dean, his gaze once again shifting from his pocket knife and back up to Sammy. "Just- ordinary people? Now that's just slack from him."  
Sammy looked at Dean, her eyes connecting with his own. They looked like normal people, but for some odd reason, she got a strange vibe from all of them, as if they were something different. As if they weren't human at all. "Three guys and a girl," she stated finally, before she uncrossed her arms.

Three guys and a girl? Dean would definitely give it to his younger brother if it had been the woman who had taken him down. About to reply to Sammy's statement, Dean couldn't even get a word in because the door to the motel room had opened. Snatching his pocket knife that he had been twirling around on the surface of the table, Dean then closed it before shoving it into one of the many pockets of his brown leather jacket, just as his dad walked in through the door, carrying his own duffel bag over one of his shoulders.  
"You know we can't kill those people- right?" John questioned, as he dropped his bag on top of one of the beds in the large motel room.  
Then how were they going to rescue Sam if they couldn't hurt or kill those people? It reminded Dean of the last time he and Sam had encountered humans. Sam had been captured by humans; a family known as The Benders, who hunted people on their property just for something to do- actually, make that 'fun.' In the end, Sam and Dean had to kill the whole family except for the young daughter, just to get away alive.  
Dean once again pulled out his pocket knife, but this time, along with a whetstone. Opening his pocket knife, Dean then sat up properly, before he began to sharpen it. "Where did you go?" he asked finally, glancing up at his dad as Carli stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Well, while I was out, the people who took Sam sent me the coordinates to where they've got him," John explained, before he opened up his duffel bag and began to pull out different weapons.  
"What's the point of that?" questioned Carli, as she placed her hands on her hips. As per usual, she was wearing her favourite pair of jeans and boots, but she was wearing a grey tank top, with AC/DC written across the front in red writing. "It's not like we're stupid enough to walk right into a trap."

"Well, we're still going to go over there anyway," John said, "they do have little Sammy."  
"Do you think they could maybe be vampires?" asked Sammy, as she looked up to meet John's eyes, "because vampires do disguise themselves as humans when they're not eating."  
John shook his head. "They're definitely not vampires. They would never waste any sort of blood by writing a message on a wall," he explained. "I fear they're something else."  
Dean placed his pocket knife and the whetstone he was using to sharpen it down on the surface of the table in front of him. "What do you fear it is?" he asked, as Carli crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.  
"I feel they're real people," John stated, "possessed by a demon- like Meg."  
"I don't need to be reminded," Dean mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes at the same time.  
John quickly turned to Sammy, who was now leaning against one of the walls of the motel. "Do you remember what they looked like?" he asked, causing Sammy to look up at him.  
"One of them looked like Orlando Bloom," she stated, "but there was this one guy- he had a small scar underneath his left eye- he seemed to be the leader of the group. The girl had a gun in her hands, as if she was going to use it on us."  
John ran a hand through his dark hair before dragging it over his face. "I've met them before," he answered finally, as he stepped back so that Sammy, Carli and Dean were in his sight. "They hunt supernatural things as well. I met the leader, Daine Hudson, a few years ago, when his mother was murdered, and his father left him with his younger brother. I distinctively remember the small scar under his left eye."  
"They might not be possessed," said Carli, her tone of voice changing, "they just might want to kill us 'cos we do a better job than them." Who was she kidding? She didn't know how that group of hunters hunted, or if they were better or not.  
John shook his head. "Daine would never want to kill me. I was the one who made him into the person he is today. He respects me too highly to want to kill me," John explained, causing Carli to sigh. Of course she knew that- she knew Daine well- too well for that matter. But... what had happened to him since the last time she had seen him?  
"So what do we do?" Carli questioned, as Dean pulled himself to his feet.  
Dean gave a smirk as he approached Carli. "We come up with a plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam gave a cough as he was finally brought back to consciousness. Giving another cough, he tried to move his arms, but found that he couldn't because he was bound to a pole. He was also sitting on the ground of an old, dusty and dirty warehouse, and on his clothes were splashes of both blood and mud.  
"It's good to see you're finally awake," a feminine voice stated, causing Sam to look up. Walking down the wooden steps, leading to the second floor of the warehouse, was a blonde haired woman who looked like that of Carrie Underwood. She was wearing a pair of faded, pale and ripped denim jeans, a white tank top that showed off her naval, and over the top of that was a matching denim jacket.  
Sam cleared his throat as the woman now stood in front of him, with an amused look written across her face. "Who are you?" he asked weakly, as the woman then knelt down in front of him.  
"I know who you are- Sam Winchester," the woman answered, an amused smirk now adorning her lips. "I'm Katie Overelm by the way," she then introduced, as she extended her hand. Knowing that Sam couldn't, she then gave a laugh before she pulled herself to her feet.  
"Katie, leave the poor guy a lone," a masculine voice stated, causing Katie to take a few steps backward and turn around. A man, who looked to be way older than her and looked like Jim Carrey, entered the warehouse, followed by a guy who looked relatively like Orlando Bloom. (Think of him in Pirates of the Caribbean)  
"Where's Daine?" Katie questioned, as the two men stopped in front of both her and Sam.  
"Finishing a few things off," the guy who looked like Orlando Bloom clarified, before he peered down at Sam. "It won't be long now 'til Daddy Winchester and Brother Winchester arrive looking for you."  
Sam couldn't help but glare at the three people now standing in front of him. He then began to struggle against the ropes that bound him to the pole, but it really didn't get him anywhere- it just gave him a few rope burns.  
"I'm Nick Jackson," the guy who looked like Jim Carrey introduced, as he gave Sam a mocking smile. "And this here, is Hunter Harrison." With that being said, he then gestured toward the guy who looked like Orlando Bloom.

Sam turned away and looked down at the ground. He was now in deep trouble- how was he supposed to get away if he was bound to a pole with three or more people watching his every move? And he couldn't possibly think about the other possibility, where Sam, Carli, Dean and his dad came to save him. It was obviously a trap, but what happened if they didn't know that, and they were all killed because of him? If Dean, Sammy, Carli and his father were killed because of him, he couldn't possibly live with himself. He couldn't live through losing more loved ones like he did before, when Jess died. And even though he hardly knew his mother before she had died, she was another had had lost.  
And that was when Sam heard the creak of the warehouse door opening, causing him to look up. And that was when he saw him. Daine Hudson had finally arrived.

* * *

_  
I'm guessing you guys can tell what this episode is about- the name is a dead give away. Anyway, if I haven't clarified things properly- Carli knows Daine pretty well. She met him as soon as she moved to New Jersey from Australia. He is in fact, her exboyfriend, yet they remain very close friends. He is also a hunter, and he knows John, like John had said in the chapter. And, tying this story in with Devil's Trap PT.2, which I've posted on this site as well, Daine is the same guy who had saved Dean, Sam and John from Dean's totalled car. Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	26. Possessed PT 3

_Prologue: After reuniting the spirit of a young deceased girl with her siblings, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy leave Chicago for their next destination, where they enter a small town, where an old friend of John's has supposed died. Upon meeting John while praying in a church, he joins up with the group and explains that his old friend has been murdered, and by 'fellow hunters,' who were supposedly looking for something.  
Why would 'fellow hunters' kill an innocent man for no reason, and an ally for that matter? Or was there another reason as to why they killed an old friend of John's?_

**Possessed PT. 3 **

Sam couldn't believe who had just walked in through the doors of the warehouse. A guy, looking to be around twenty seven years old, closed the large doors of the warehouse behind him with such force, it made it sound as if he wasn't happy about something. The guy had short and messy mousy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of faded, blue denim jeans, a pair of brown biker boots, a black shirt where the sleeves went down to his elbows, with a short, light brown leather jacket which only went to his hips. A pair of black, fingerless gloves were on his hands, and a strange pendant was around his neck.  
Sam watched as the guy, who had just entered the warehouse, kick an empty beer bottle nearby, causing it to fly through the air and smash into a wall nearby. The guy then looked up and glared down at Sam, before he turned to Nick.  
"You've stuffed this all up!" he exclaimed, as he glared at Nick, before approaching him. "You told me that the Winchesters were on their own- but instead, they've got two chicks following them around the joint. So clearly, you've stuffed this entire thing up and we're not going to kill them like _you_ planned."  
Nick raised his hands up in defence. Clearly he was the oldest of the group and looked to be the wisest, but he wasn't the leader- Daine obviously was by the way he was currently acting. "Dude," he stated, trying to calm the guy down, "I'm a professional. I know exactly what I'm doing."  
The guy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And what if they get away? They could instantly turn around and kill us for I know, and I don't want to go back to that place. So, if that's what manages to happen, you'll be the one without a head."  
"If my plan doesn't work," Nick reminded him, before he let out a sigh. "Anyway, don't let it get to ya. The Winchesters and those two chicks you mentioned, are walking right into my trap. And why are those two chicks a threat anyway? They're chicks- ones with rocks in their brains."  
The guy gave Nick a look. "I used to know one of them," he stated, looking him in the eyes. "And I'm telling ya- look out for her, 'cos she can be very deadly. But still- these stupid emotions are running high and are getting to me."

Hunter nodded his head in agreement. "Must have something to do with that chick you just mentioned," he stated, before he turned to face Sam, who was still tied up.  
The guy turned around to face Sam, before a smirk appeared across his lips. He then approached him, and knelt down in front of him. "You remember me- don't you?" he asked, giving an amused smirk. Sam didn't reply, so the guy continued. "I was the one who pulled you from your older brother's Chevy Impala, after the demon almost killed you all."  
Sam knew exactly who the guy was, but his name. Of course he remembered the guy pulling him from Dean's '67 Chevy Impala, but that was when he had facial hair, and now he didn't.  
"If you must know, I'm Daine Hudson. I'm friends with John- and also Carli," the guy introduced, before he gave another smirk, "the guy taught me everything I know today. Except- he's gonna be killed by one of his students and closest friends."  
Sam couldn't take it anymore. Hearing this Daine guy talk about his father like that- it just wasn't what he wanted to hear. And how on Earth did Carli know him? Obviously, by the way Daine had been talking to Nick just before, he wasn't normal- or human for that matter. It sounded as if he was possessed by a demon or something. "I doubt it," Sam stated suddenly, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "My dad's always one step ahead of us, so he'll be two steps ahead of you."  
Not liking what he heard, Daine leaned forward and punched Sam across the face, causing light bruising to appear on his left cheek. "And I promise you all- you all will be dead before tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know if these people are possessed?" Carli asked John, as she, John, Dean and Sammy trekked through some thick underbrush. The group of four were now heading towards the abandoned warehouse where Sam was supposedly being held hostage. "They could be shapeshifters for all we know." Deep in her heart though, Carli knew that John was probably one hundred percent right. She knew Daine well enough not to do a crazy stunt like this.  
"Just trust me on this one," John answered, who led the way through the underbrush.  
Carli was about to open her mouth to retort, but she glanced over at Dean, who was shaking his head. Even though Carli loved to argue with Dean, and vice versa, she knew in this current situation not to argue with Dean's father, John Winchester. No one argued with John Winchester.  
John suddenly stopped walking, causing Carli to almost walk directly into him. He then turned around to face Sammy and Carli and his oldest son. "See that ridge?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder. "As soon as we get there, that's when we put our plan into action. Sammy will be our diversion, allowing me inside the warehouse."  
"And us?" questioned Carli, as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You two will be outside just in case Sammy gets herself into some trouble," John clarified, glancing over his shoulder. The abandoned warehouse wasn't too far away from where the four were now- John could just see it over the ridge that he had just pointed out earlier.  
Sammy hadn't said a word. It had only been ten minutes ago that she had cried her heart out- she was worried about Sam, and whether he was okay or not.  
John looked down at Sammy, and he knew that she cared deeply for his youngest son. He also knew that Sammy had liked Sam from the first time the two had meet months ago- because both Sammy and Carli had always kept in contact with him- even without Dean and Sam knowing about it.  
Dean let out a sigh before he placed both his hands behind the back of his head. He hated it when his father tried to be the hero all the time and not wanting help from anyone, including his own two children. "And what about you?" Dean asked, causing his father to look over in his direction. "What happens if you get yourself into trouble? Who'll come to rescue you?"

"That won't happen," John replied after a slight pause, before he began to walk again. "And even if anything did happen to me, none of you are allowed to follow me in. Got it?"  
"Yes sir," Dean and Carli answered reluctantly, as Sammy kept everything to herself. The three then followed closely behind John, no one saying a word until they all finally arrived at the ridge that was fifteen metres away from the abandoned warehouse.  
The group then sat down in the ridge, in a small circle. John quickly glanced over his shoulder at the warehouse, before he turned back to Sammy, Dean and Carli. "As soon as I give the signal, Sammy goes out there to bring everyone outside. While she's doing that, I sneak inside and try to find Sam," John explained, "and these demons- the only way to get them out of the human's body, is if you kill the human along with it."  
Carli suddenly turned away at the thought of killing an innocent person. "So there's no other way?" she asked quietly, as all her thoughts focused on Daine.  
John shook his head, before he handed both Dean and Carli a handgun each- each filled with silver bullets. "All you have to do is shoot these through their heads," he continued, before he turned to face Sammy- who wasn't there anymore!  
Turning around and peering over the ridge, John watched as Sammy disappeared behind one of the sides of the warehouse. Great. Now the plan wasn't going to work, now with Sammy going inside the warehouse all on her own. Giving a sigh, John then turned back to Dean and Carli, who hadn't muttered a single word since Sammy had left. "Okay, I guess that means Sammy's going to rescue Sam. So that leaves Carli to be our diversion."  
"But aren't you gonna go in after Sammy!? What happens if she gets hurt? Or worse, she dies!?" Carli suddenly exclaimed, many different thoughts coming to mind..  
"That won't happen," John replied, as Dean made Carli get to her feet. "Sammy's a strong girl, and she'll be able to get out of there alive."  
"I hope you're right..." Carli mumbled, before giving a sigh. She really didn't want to be the diversion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy walked silently around the side of the warehouse, past dirty and broken windows. She was really worried about Sam, and all she could think about was him and how she was going to save him. "I doubt it," a masculine voice stated, causing Sammy to stop and listen. It was Sam! He was okay! Looking around, she found a window and crept over to it, where she looked in. She had a clear view of Sam, who was sitting on the floor of the warehouse, bound to a pole. She also noticed that a group of four people, three guys and a girl, were standing around him. "My dad's always one step ahead of us, so he'll be two steps ahead of you."  
And that was when Sammy watched with horror as one of the guys punched Sam across the face, because he didn't like what he had said. Not wanting to wait around any longer, Sammy then walked away from the window, before she proceeded in walking around the back of the warehouse, trying to be as quiet as she could.  
She then stopped and pondered for a little while, wondering how she was supposed to get inside to rescue Sam. And that was when she saw it. A ladder leading to the roof of the warehouse. Darting forward, Sammy gripped the sides of the ladder before she slowly, and quietly, began to climb upwards. Seeing as how the ladder was becoming old and rusty, it lurched underneath her light frame, and made a few noises here and there. And that was when she began to hear voices. They were getting louder and louder, and finally, when Sammy decided to look down, she noticed two of the guys walked around the back of the warehouse, near the bottom of the ladder. Luckily, neither one of them had noticed that Sammy was just above their heads. Squinting to get a better look at the two guys, Sammy noticed that one looked relatively like Ryan Reynolds, and the other like Jim Carrey.  
"You're such a bastard," Daine stated, as he turned away from Nick. He then crossed his arms over his chest, completely agitated. "I can't believe I trusted you on this one. Shows how much _your_ plan worked."

Nick simply rolled his eyes at Daine's comment, before he gave a small smirk. "Those chicks'll be easy to get rid off. They're both as light as a feather," he stated, causing Daine to turn back around.  
"Well, you know what you frickin' bastard? One of the girls have disappeared. Since you got us into this mess, I'm gonna let you be the one to crawl out of it," Daine stated, his tone of voice changing, "so I don't wanna hear another word from you until your work is done."  
Nick held his tongue for a few seconds. "Why should you worry about those girls? John Winchester's the one to worry about," he continued. "Women are worthless anyway, besides the sex anyway."  
Daine quickly turned back around and punched Nick across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"Unlike you, you sexist bastard, I don't underestimate the opposite sex," said Daine. "And hurry up and get to your feet. You're following me and Hunter outside to greet Daddy Winchester."  
Sammy let out a gulp and quickly began to climb as soon as Daine and Nick were out of sight. Thank god they hadn't noticed her. Now not only was she worried about Sam, but she was worried about John, Dean and Carli.  
Arriving at the top of the ladder, Sammy them pulled herself up onto the roof of the warehouse. At the other end of the roof, she could see a window, allowing those to see what was going on below inside the abandoned warehouse. Taking a couple of steps, Sammy could hear the sound of herself walking, so she had to be careful not to let anyone else hear her on the roof. Creeping across the roof, Sammy finally arrived at the other end, where she dropped to her knees and peered through the large window. Down below, she could see Sam and a woman looking relatively like Carrie Underwood stood near him, keeping him company while the other three had disappeared. Not only did Sammy hate seeing Sam with another woman, but being alone with a rather pretty woman was enough to make her blood boil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli approached the two large doors of the abandoned warehouse. Since Sammy had disappeared, Carli was the one who had to be the diversion. Clearing her throat, she then took a deep breath in and a deep breath out before she held out her arm and pounded against one of the doors, waiting for a reply. While Carli waited, she lifted up her tank top, which revealed a handgun on her belt. If the situation she was about to get herself into ever got out of hand, Carli had to shoot her attackers with a silver bullet in the head. And that was the only way to get rid of the demon that was possessing the group of hunters, even though it meant killing them as well.  
Hearing the sound of footsteps, Carli looked up and watched as one of the large doors opened, revealing a guy Dean's age. "My my, look what the cat's dragged in," Daine stated, as the doors closed heavily behind him. "It's been a while."  
Carli was not impressed. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Daine. "I thought you were better than this," she stated, as Daine took a few steps towards her, and she didn't dare budge. She wasn't about to back down.  
"I feel much better now than I ever did before," Daine replied, as he looked Carli up and down. Obviously he was impressed by what he was seeing.  
It must've been at least five years since Daine and Carli last saw each other. Carli had met Daine through one of her friends when she first moved to New Jersey, and they hit it right off right from the beginning. But the two really good friends were torn apart after Daine's mother had been murdered, his father had left him, taking his younger brother with him and he then disappeared from New Jersey.  
"I hate you," Carli spat, as Daine moved closer to her. His body was now only a few inches away from her own. "Being possessed by a demon is nothing to be proud of." With that being said, Daine then grabbed her roughly by the arm and also kissed her roughly, before she pulled away.  
"I hate you," she repeated, as she jerked her arm free from Daine's grasp. "You son of a bitch."  
Daine gave a smirk as his chocolate brown eyes suddenly turned black. They showed no emotions- nothing. "You've grown since we last met," he stated, as his smirk grew. "Watching your family die- it was a thrill. Not knowing what was going on when I had taken over the body of your older sister Jacky." Carli grew quiet and swallowed hard. That son of a bitch. "And let's not forget your little sister Bronwyn. Or your friend Sammy. Now that was fun. But then again, where's the fun when you know what happened to Mary Winchester?"  
Daine looked up and over at the ridge to where John and Dean were. "It's funny you know- all of you have something in common. I guess it's because we just love to destroy families."

At that statement, Carli whipped out her handgun and pulled the trigger. The silver bullet plunged through Daine's chest, just missing his heart. Daine gave a smirk as his eyes returned to their normal colour of chocolate brown. "That's not nice," he said, before he disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Carli, causing her to take a couple of steps away from him, "shooting an old friend? Seriously, that's very low."  
Carli lifted her leg and kicked Daine across the face, causing his neck to snap to the side. She then dropped her leg as Daine turned back to face her, blood falling from one of the corners of his mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, as Nick and Hunter suddenly appeared behind him. Both their eyes turned into an eerie yellow colour, much different to the colour that Daine's had changed into earlier. By the looks of it, they were possessed by different demons to that of what was possessing Daine.  
Carli lifted her leg again to kick Daine again, but this time Daine easily caught her leg and threw her to the ground, causing Carli to land on her back. Daine now stood over Carli, who found that she couldn't move any part of her body. Something was holding her aching body into place. "I never realised you were such a bitch," he stated, as he kicked the side of her head, causing blood to appear. "I'm really glad that I ruined your life and destroyed your family."  
Daine moved away from Carli's head before kicking her in the side of her stomach, causing her to moan in pain. He then clicked his fingers, causing Nick and Hunter's eyes to return to their normal colour. That also resulted in Carli being able to move her body again, even though she could hardly move from the pain she was enduring.

"I want you to at least have a chance to kill me," Daine said, as he grabbed Carli by her hair and roughly pulled her to her feet.  
Carli quickly turned around and tried to punch Daine, but he easily caught her fist. "You were always the feisty one," he stated, an amused look crossing his handsome features. He then grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back, before he kissed her again. This entire situation seemed to amuse him. Moving away from her, he then lifted her up into the air, before he then easily threw her into one of the walls of the warehouse.  
Groggily pulling herself to her feet, Carli spotted the handgun that she had dropped, which was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. She had dropped it after Daine had thrown her, and now she wanted it back. Wiping the blood that was now running down her face, Carli quickly lunged for the gun, where she picked it up and pulled the trigger, only to miss her three attackers.  
Daine gave a small laugh as he grabbed Carli by the throat and pushed her against one of the walls of the warehouse. He then hoisted her up into the air while at the same time, cutting off her oxygen supply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy glared down through the window at the blonde haired woman that was with Sam. Hating what she was seeing, she then pulled herself to her feet, and turned around, only to come face-to-face with the woman she had seen with Sam only seconds earlier. The woman's face was only inches away from Sammy's, and Sammy was very uncomfortable with it.  
"Hi," Katie greeted, giving a wicked smile as Sammy took a few steps back away from her. "I'm Katie. I noticed that you weren't happy when I was left alone with your boyfriend." Boyfriend? As if! She and Sam weren't even going out!  
Sammy had the urge to tell this 'Katie' that Sam wasn't her boyfriend, but deep down, Sammy really wished he was. "What do you want?" Sammy asked, as she eyed Katie carefully, just in case she tried to pull off something.  
"What do I want? It's about what _you_ want," Katie stated, taking a couple of steps forward, which caused Sammy to instinctively take a few steps back. "You want this all to be over, and you believe that's going to happen once you've gotten rid of me." There was a sudden pause before Katie continued. "You want the world to be at peace, and you want this fight to be over- with this 'demon' you seek. But I'm sorry darl- but he's not here!"  
Sammy watched in horror as Katie's eyes suddenly changed into an eerie black colour, and she then realised what she was. That stupid bitch was lying to her! "You bitch!" Sammy exclaimed, as she moved forward and kicked Katie in the stomach, causing her to fly backwards. With that, Katie then fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her.  
Katie quickly pulled herself to her feet and looked and Sammy, a smirk adorning her lips.. "What a nice way to say hello," she said sarcastically, "but I'm glad you actually remember me and knew that I was lying to you, 'cos where's the fun in that? Anyway, how's your family? Oh wait, sorry- I forgot. I destroyed them years ago and you watched them all die. You couldn't save them, and you didn't know what was going on. You _poor_ girl."

Sammy ran forward and swung her leg, causing it to connect with Katie's cheek. "I'm gonna make you regret ever crossing paths with me," she stated, as Katie moved her mouth and touched her cheek. It hurt like hell and it was probably bruised, but she was glad it wasn't bleeding. "I guess that means I hit you where it hurts," Katie replied, as her eyes turned back into their normal colour. "And you know what? I'm gonna make you pay for bruising my face!"  
As quick as the speed of sound, Katie had appeared directly in front of Sammy and she kicked her hard, causing her to fly and hit the large window in the roof. As soon as Sammy's body collided with the window, the window smashed into many pieces, causing her to fall through it.  
Luckily, Sammy didn't fall all the way to the bottom floor of the warehouse where Sam was bound to the pole. She only fell to the second floor, but that caused a lot of pain and blood to appear.  
Sammy let out a groan of pain as she pulled a small piece of wood from her stomach, just as Katie landed nearby. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Katie questioned, as she moved Sammy onto her back using her boot. "I've waited for years to see you die. And today is the day that this is finally going to happen."  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Sammy said, quietly yet weakly, causing Katie to look down. In one of Sammy's hands was a handgun, and she was using all of her remaining strength to hold her up in the air. Sammy quickly pulled the trigger and watched as the silver bullet flew and hit Katie between the eyes. Blood splattered all over Sammy as Katie hit the ground with a thud. Now she was gone. Sammy looked across at Katie and looked into the eyes of the dead hunter. She hated killing people. Turning away from the sight, Sammy slowly and painfully pulled herself to her feet and stumbled towards the stairs leading down to the ground floor of the warehouse. Looking down, she then saw Sam and realised he must've seen her fall from the roof, and had heard her kill Katie with the gun.  
"Sammy!" Sam called, as he looked over in her direction. Sammy gave Sam a weak smile as she dropped the handgun and ran over to him. She then fell to her knees and pulled out her pocket knife from her belt. She then quickly cut the ropes that bound Sam to the pole, before she held Sam's face in her hands. "I was so worried..." she whispered, as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I thought they might've done something horrible to you."

"I'm fine," Sam answered, before he gave a smile. "What about you though? That was a pretty big fall."  
Sammy returned the smile, before she leaned in and kissed Sam with every ounce of love that was within her body. She then smiled against Sam's lips as he placed a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss, and it was full of so much passion that it was hard to believe that the two hadn't dated before hand or had liked each other before then. Sam pulled away and looked down at Sammy, before he gave her a smile. "Thanks," he stated quietly, before he passionately kissed her again. Sammy then wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, just as Sam's arms wrapped around her waist. It was love- and a love that had been there since the two had first met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli began to kick the air feebly as Daine lifted her higher into the air. She then grabbed hold of his hand that was around her neck, trying to get him to let go of her. "Daine..." she croaked weakly, as he glared at her with so much hatred that it was hard to believe ever existed. "Daine..."  
Hearing gunshots coming from behind him, Daine's gaze left Carli and he turned his head, to find both Nick and Hunter lying dead on the ground, with blood seeping from gunshot wounds in their heads.  
"Hey you bastard! Let her go!" Dean exclaimed, as he held a handgun at his side with both his hands. He slowly moved forward, his gaze set firmly on both Daine and Carli.  
Daine deliberately let go of Carli, causing her to collapse to the ground. "It's been a while, hasn't it John?" Daine questioned, as he turned his back on Carli, who was now desperately gasping for air.  
"How on Earth did you let this happen to you?" asked John, as Daine approached both him and Dean. John then gestured for Dean to go over and help Carli, so he did so- no questions asked.  
"What you don't understand is that this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Power is all that matters to me now," Daine clarified, his eyes se firmly on John. "Power is the only thing man needs to be strong."  
"What happened to the man I met who just wanted to find the murderer of his mother?" John continued, trying to reason with Daine. "The one who only wanted justice?"  
Daine clenched his fists. The stupid human emotions he was now feeling were clouding his vision, and any thought he was having. Why did something like that have such a effect on the human he had possessed? "You know what? I'm glad that demon killed Mary. I'm glad he destroyed your family, Carli's and Sammy's. It was justice. Mary deserved to die just as much as Jess did, as well as those girls' families."

"And how could that be justice? My family never knew anything about the supernatural, let alone Sammy's or Carli's," said John, but his question wasn't ever going to be answered, because a silver bullet hit Daine through the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground, blood seeping from the gun wound.  
John looked down at Daine's body sadly. The poor man. How on Earth had he gotten himself into that mess? Mumbling a prayer under his breath, he then approached Dean, who had Carli in an embrace. She was crying uncontrollably, and it was a sad sight to see. Seeing someone you knew and once loved die in front of you and get killed by someone close to you, was something hard to deal with. And it was the same in this case. John didn't know how she was feeling at the moment, but he knew she forgive Dean eventually for what he had done, even though it had pained her deeply. "I think we should go and find Sam and Sammy," he stated, giving Carli a sympathetic smile.  
"But-" Carli began, as she glanced over in Daine's direction. She couldn't bare to see him like that anymore. She quickly wiped her eyes, even though more seemed to fall. "I just can't believe he's gone."  
Nothing could be said after that. It was as if it wasn't reality- as if it hadn't happened. Gesturing for Dean and Carli to follow him towards the warehouse, the two younger hunters did so, following John in the direction of the large, front doors.  
Approaching the two doors, John then grabbed the large handles and pulled the doors open, only for the three hunters to stop at the sight that was before them. Dean could only smile as he watched Sam kiss Sammy- he had finally gotten over Jess, after all that time.

* * *

_  
Hey guys! I hope this was a good ending to this episode! I hope I cleared everything up on the issue of Daine and Carli. But with him and John... John taught Daine everything there was to know when he was just starting out as a hunter, hence how he knows him. That's why Daine refers himself as a 'student,' because John had been his teacher at one stage in his life. With Hunter, Nick and Katie, they were who Daine was friends with. Hunter was his best friend, and they were all hunters, hence why they were chosen to be possessed by the demons. Anyway, all I can say is that Sammy and Sam are finally together, and all I can do is jump for joy! So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	27. Lifeless PT 1

_Prologue: After Sammy saved Sam from a group of hunters that had been possessed by demons, the two officially became a couple, and John left again, leaving the four to hunt alone again. After leaving St. Louis, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy, arrive in Manning, Colorado, where people have been disappearing, mainly off a single highway. Dean and Sam suspect it's something they had once faced in the past, but they're still unsure. What do you think it is? And where are the people disappearing to?_

**Lifeless PT.1**

Sam lay on a double bed in an old motel room, with his hands behind his head. Sammy lay asleep on the bed next to him, with her head resting upon his chest. Sam hadn't been this happy since he had been going out with Jess, which was about a whole year ago. And to him, that was too long ago. Sometimes he felt guilty to have moved on from Jess so quickly, but he was pretty sure Jess had wanted him to be happy, by being with another girl and still moping over her death, even though it had indeed been sad. Sam looked down at Sammy's sleeping body, before he kissed her gently on the head, as not to wake her up.  
A couple of hours ago, the group of four had arrived in Manning, Colorado, upon discovering in one of the local newspapers that people were suddenly disappearing, and had been for over the last month. No one knew where they were from that point on, so the two Winchester brothers suspected it might be one of their gigs. Now, since both Dean and Carli were 'bored,' they decided to go and check things out, leaving Sam and Sammy alone in the motel room together.  
Sam suddenly broke out of his trance as his cell phone began to ring, which was sitting on the bedside table nearby, waking Sammy up in the process. Using the arm that was underneath Sammy and was wrapped around her shoulders, Sam then reached over and grabbed his ringing cell phone from the small table.

"Hello?" he questioned, his voice soft and quiet, as Sammy slowly began to wake up beside him.  
"Hey Sam," Dean's voice greeted on the other line, sounding somewhat amused. "Had a good time with Sammy?"  
Sam simply rolled his eyes at his older brother's comment. God, Dean and woman. Why the hell was his mind always in the gutter? It never seemed to get out of it. "Did you find anything out about the disappearances?" he questioned, just as Sammy let out a small moan.  
"Well, people have definitely been disappearing, and the cops don't have a clue as to where their bodies are disappearing to. And you wanna know where from?" Dean asked, causing Sam to let out an exhausted sigh. "Do you remember those vampires who had the Colt? Yeah, people have been disappearing around that area."  
"And you believe it's them?" questioned Sam, as he sat up, unwrapping his arm from around Sammy. She then followed suite and watched him as Sam continued to talk to his older brother.  
"Well, me and Carli aren't too sure about that yet. We're trying to figure out the signs first. We're not gonna jump to any conclusions," Dean continued, as Sam glanced over at Sammy. "I don't wanna get eaten by a vampire."  
"Then why don't you just call dad?" Sam suggested, and that comment caused Dean to give a sigh.  
"Sam, I have a better chance of winning the lottery than getting dad to pick up the phone. And besides, he's probably emersed in some sort of job anyway," Dean answered. "And besides, he helped us out last time. I doubt he'd want to get involved again."

That part was true. The two Winchester boys had a better chance of winning the lottery than getting their father on the other line of the phone. He pretty much only answered the phone when he needed them, not when the boys needed him. And on top of that, John had appeared and helped Sam and Dean fight off vampires in Colorado, Manning the last time they had been there.  
"Okay... so what are you two going to do in the mean time?"  
Dean gave a smirk, even though Sam couldn't see it. "Me and Carli are gonna keep looking into this. You two- find a way to entertain yourselves 'til we get back," he stated, causing Sam to roll his eyes yet again. Hanging up on Dean, he then turned to Sammy, who was stretching her arms up in the air.  
"What did Dean want?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse as she turned around to face Sam.  
"You know how people have been disappearing around here? Well, Dean believes that the disappearances have been caused by vampires," Sam clarified, causing Sammy to cock a delicate brow, and a questionable look to cross her features.  
"I didn't know they existed," she stated, giving a weak smile before she shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're supposed to expect the unexpected in this job."  
Sam gave Sammy a smile before he leaned in and kissed her, touching her lips gently. Sammy smiled against his lips before she pulled away and she climbed off the bed and got to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower," she said to Sam, before she leaned over and returned his kiss. "I would love you to join me, but I believe you're busy."  
Sam gave a small laugh as Sammy smiled before she disappeared into the bathroom. He absolutely loved the girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop on the side of a highway. Usually the highway would be very busy, because it was the only road through Manning. But today it was closed down, due to the disappearance of a young woman and her husband.  
Leaning over Carli and across the front passenger seat, Dean opened the glovebox and pulled a small box, before opening it and grabbing a Fake ID from inside, before putting it back.  
Dean climbed then out of his Impala, followed by Carli, shutting the doors of the Impala behind them. "So... who are you pretending to be today?" she asked, as the two headed towards the group of policeman, with Carli following close behind Dean. The group of policeman stood together in a small circle a few metres away, behind police tape.  
Dean held out a wallet to Carli, before he opened it, revealing his fake ID which he had pulled out earlier. "Guy's my name," he replied, "Guy Lewis."  
Carli rolled her eyes as Dean put the wallet into one of his jeans' pockets. "God, you really need to get me some of those," she stated, causing Dean to give a smirk and look at her. "I feel so left out."  
"You could always be a 'Dylan Webster'," he said, causing Carli to give him a small shove in the back. "Or you could always be a 'Drew Sandler'."  
"Now you're pushing it," Carli stated, before the two ducked under the police tape and approached the group of policeman.  
"Gentlemen," Dean greeted, as he and Carli stopped in front of the group of five men, causing the men to look up at both of them with a questionable look written across their faces. Most of them were around forty or so years old, and they were all drinking coffee. "My name is Guy Lewis, and I am a Constable of the Colorado police. I have come to investigate the disappearances of Mr. and Mrs. Solomon."

The oldest of the cops, who looked to be around fifty, nodded his head in agreement and gestured for Dean to go on ahead. As he moved to walk past the older man, he then stuck his hand out, stopping Carli from following Dean. "You can go on ahead, but not the lady," he stated, causing the other cops to chuckle and snicker to themselves.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Uhh... she's with me," he stated, but the cop shook his head.  
Carli was not amused. She shifted from one foot to the other before she crossed her arms impatiently over her chest. "She has no ID, so we can't let her pass."  
Dean let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. "And what if I told you that she's my wife?" he questioned, looking up at the cop with an odd expression crossing his handsome features. That question really threw Carli off. She glanced up at Dean, before she looked in the direction of the cops. They were just as startled as she was. What the hell was Dean on about?  
"Fine," the oldest cop stated finally, forcing himself to say those words as if it pained him. "She can go on ahead."  
Dean gave a small smirk as he walked past the rest of the cops, with Carli trailing along behind him. As soon as the two were out of the cops' earshot, Carli quickly caught up with Dean and grabbed him by the arm, causing him stop, just before they reached the crime scene.  
"Okay... what the hell was that?" she asked, her voice hinted with a bit of hesitation. She then pointed over her shoulder towards the group of cops, before she looked up into Dean's face, his hazel eyes sparkling.  
Dean looked down at Carli and gave her one of his irresistible smirks. "I'm just doing my job," he stated, a small laugh escaping his lips, "Mrs. Dean Winchester."

Carli gave Dean a small shove as he gave another laugh. "Very funny," she said sarcastically, as she shoved Dean again. Ducking underneath more police tape, she then beckoned for Dean to follow. "If I ever had one thought of being married to you, it would've been in one of those nightmares where everything goes horribly wrong."  
Dean smirked at Carli's comment before he approached the car where Mr. and Mrs. Solomon had been taken from. "I thought I'd at least be in one of your dreams that you wished to dream over and over again," he joked, before he looked inside the vacant car. Grabbing the handle of the front passenger seats door, Dean opened it wide before he peered inside, obviously looking for something. "And if I'm right, and we're facing vampires, I should be able to find something here..." Dean mumbled, changing the subject as he climbed into the vehicle and continued his search.  
"Vampires..." Carli whispered, not looking convinced as she crossed her arms over her chest. Well, it was understandable since she had never seen one in her entire life. Letting out a sigh, she then watched Dean search the car for whatever it was he was looking for. "It sounds really funny the more you say it. And besides, I believe they died out centuries ago."  
Dean shook his head as he climbed into the backseat of the car, before he looked on the floor. "Well, I believed that at first as well. My dad convinced me when he found one of these..."  
Carli opened one of the back doors of the car, allowing Dean to get out. She then watched as Dean held out his arm and something between his thumb and index finger of his right hand. It looked to be a white fang, looking to belong to an animal or something. "That belongs to a vampire?" Carli asked, before she looked up at Dean, a look of surprise written across her face. Now she believed that they really did exist.

Dean nodded his head as he then handed the fang to Carli and looked down at her as she studied it. "Yeah. But it makes the job more believable," he stated, before he pressed his lips together as Carli held the fang up into the light to get a better look at it.  
"Definitely," Carli agreed, as she took her eyes off the fang and looked at Dean. She then lowered her arm and placed the fang gently into his hand. "And how exactly do we find them- or it?"  
"There's definitely more than one," Dean assured, as he shoved the vampire's fang into one of his pockets. "The vampires definitely know we're here, 'cos as soon as they've got your scent, they've got it for life."  
Carli blinked a few times, not believing what she was hearing. "Okay... and how on earth do we kill these things?" she questioned, closing one of the back doors of the car. The two then headed towards the police tape, before Carli continued. "Holy water? A stake through the heart? Silver bullet?"  
Dean shook his head at each of Carli's suggestions. "Nah, we're gonna be needing some dead man's blood, and a couple of swords," he replied, causing Carli to look up at him oddly. What the hell was he on about? Couldn't vampires only be killed by a silver stake to the heart? Well, that's what they said in the horror movies at least. Dean looked down at Carli, giving her yet another of his irresistible smirks. "Dead man's blood is sorta like a poison to vampires. And the only way to kill a vampire, is to cut off its head."  
Carli made an 'O' with her mouth as the two ducked under the police tape and made their way towards the group of cops. A majority of the cops had now disappeared, leaving the cop who didn't want to let Carli pass and another two, who were a fair bit younger.

"Hang on a second," she said to Dean, causing him to stop walking. He then watched as Carli approached the three cops, causing him to give a smirk.  
"Hey boys," Carli greeted, as she stopped directly in front of the three. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me pass with my husband."  
The oldest of the cops crossed his arms over his chest and gave a greedy smile. Now, this was interesting. "Anything for a pretty girl like yourself," he answered, and before he knew it, Carli's boot had connected with his chin, knocking him off his feet and to the ground.  
"And that's what you get for being a perverted bastard such as yourself," Carli stated, before she turned to the other two cops standing nearby. Each had their hands to their belts, ready to pull out their guns. "Boys..." Carli continued, as she then approached the two, who now had their guns pointed in her direction. "It's not nice to point your guns in a woman's direction."  
Carli swung her leg into the air, and her foot connected with the side of one of the cops' faces. She then kicked the gun from his hand, before she kicked him in the face. Quickly turning to the other cop, she also kicked the gun from his hands, before she punched him hard in the face.  
With all three cops now lying on the ground unconscious, Carli couldn't help but smirk out of satisfaction. "You're all perverted sons of bitches," she stated, as she wiped her hands off on her jeans. With that being said, Carli then turned around and headed over in Dean's direction, who only seemed to be amused by the situation. "That'll happen to you if you're not careful," she warned as soon as she approached Dean and walked on past him and towards his Impala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on one of the double beds in the dreary motel room, with his father's journal and various pieces of paper out in front of him. Many of the papers were filled with strange writing, pictures and drawings. And most of them were on vampires, and how to kill them. Even though he knew how to kill a vampire, it was still to refresh your memory and go over other things as well, like their origins, how long they can live for, etc.  
Sitting on the other single bed, which was on the other side of the room, was Sammy, and she was doing her own research. She had Sam's laptop lying on the bed in front of her, and she had pulled up a website on vampires. Like Carli, she had never faced or seen vampires in the flesh before. This was all new to her.  
"The sun doesn't affect vampires at all?" Sammy questioned, blinking a few times upon realising that it wasn't true. She had never heard of such a thing. Every movie she had seen when she was younger, vampires despised the sun and it had killed them.  
Sam shook his head as he rose to his feet and sat down beside Sammy on the bed. "Unfortunately not. It does hurt them, but pretty much like a minor sunburn," he clarified, making Sammy sigh and run a hand through her blonde hair.  
"Anything else I should know about these things?" she asked, turning her head in Sam's direction.  
"A dead man's blood is like a poison to them, and stakes and holy water don't work on them. They are all just myths- just like the sunlight and the garlic."  
"But the dead man's blood," Sammy stated, causing Sam to nod his head in agreement. "And that's what kills them?"  
"No- we have to cut off their heads," Sam continued, causing Sammy to scrunch her nose in disgust. "That's the only way to really kill a vampire."

"Talk about disgusting," Sammy stated, feeling sick to the stomach. Of course she could handle killing things, but by cutting off their heads? Talk about taking the job to a whole new level. Sammy shivered before she turned back to the small screen sitting on the bed in front of her. "So does that mean we need axes?"  
"Axes don't really work," clarified Sam, as he glanced down at the laptop screen, "more like swords and machetes. A couple of crossbows will be good if they've been dipped in a dead man's blood."  
Sammy gave Sam a small smile. "I'm glad you're my boyfriend," she stated, causing Sam to smile in return. "Not only are you smart, but you're also good looking."  
Sam gave another smile as Sammy leaned in and kissed him, his tongue easily gaining access to her mouth. The kissing didn't last for long though, because Dean had barged through the door, spoiling the whole moment.  
"Get a room!" he stated, as Carli followed him into the motel room. Carli then closed the door behind her as Sam rose to his feet and approached his older brother.  
"What'd you find?" he questioned, completely ignoring what had happened and the statement Dean had made just a moment ago.  
"We're definitely dealing with vampires," Dean clarified, as he pulled the vampire fang from one of his pockets. He then handed it to Sam, before he continued, "and I reckon it might be the ones we ran into over a year ago when we were with dad."  
Sam nodded his head as he handed the fang to Sammy. "And you think they know we're here?" he asked, as Dean pulled off his brown leather jacket and threw it onto one of the chairs across the room. He then pulled off the green button up shirt underneath, before he finally pulled off the last layer, which was a single grey shirt, leaving him shirtless.

"They should," Dean replied, as he walked over to his duffel bag, which was leaning against one of the beds on the floor. "Remember, they do have our scent."  
Carli shook her head. She couldn't think straight, seeing Dean without a shirt or anything on to cover his upper body. Her eyes were stuck permanently on that part of his body, and as much as she loved it, she needed to take some action. "Can you please put something on!?" she suddenly demanded, causing Dean to turn and face her. He then watched as Carli went a pale shade of pink, causing him to smirk. That was the first time he had ever seen her blush.  
"What was that Paris?" he asked, as he pulled a clean, grey shirt from his duffel bag. The shirt had two buttons at the top, and the sleeves went down to his wrists, but he pushed them up to his elbows (think of the promos). He then gave a small chuckle before throwing the clean shirt over his head.  
"So these things," Sammy began, as she continued to stare at the vampire fang, "can attack at any time? During the day and during the night?"  
"Pretty much," Sam answered, as he placed both his hands on top of his head. "But they sleep mostly during the day, and that's the best time to get them."  
"They seem like superhumans to me," said Carli, not daring to look at Dean. "So we attack them during the day while they're asleep?"  
"It's not that simple," Dean said suddenly, his voice sounding serious, causing Carli to look at him, "they might have a captive."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. The last time they faced the group of vampires, there had been a captive, but when he tried to set her free, she woke up and turned out to be a vampire, and she ended up waking up the rest of the group, causing Sam, Dean and John to run for their lives. "So we've gotta be extremely careful."  
"So... where exactly do these vampires hang out?" Sammy asked, as she looked between both Sam and Dean.  
"An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town," explained Dean, "just off one of the main highways out of town."  
"And we're gonna go there tomorrow sometime?"  
Sam nodded his head. "It sounds like a good plan to me."

"But didn't you handle these things last time with the help of your dad?" Carli asked, looking at both Sam and Dean. "Don't you think you might need his help this time?"  
Dean looked at Sam, before he turned to face Carli. "I don't think we do. I've got the whole plan set out in my head," he replied, placing his index finger on top of his head.  
Carli wasn't that pleased about Dean's plan, even though she didn't know what it was. "Seriously, I think we should get your dad's help," she continued, as she pulled out her cell phone. Flipping it open, she then dialled a few numbers before she placed it up to her ear.  
Dean groaned inwardly in his throat. He was starting to become agitated with Carli, and how she went about hunting certain things. Firstly, she knew nothing about vampires, or how to hunt them or kill them for that matter. And secondly, she didn't trust him. She didn't trust Dean Winchester, the eldest son of John Winchester, and thirdly, Carli wanted John's help more than she wanted Sam, Dean or Sammy's. And since when did she have John's number?  
"I have to go meet John down the road tonight," Carli said suddenly, causing Dean to look up at her and break out of his thoughts. "So I need to borrow your car." And since when did John answer his phone?  
Dean stubbornly shook his head, before he walked across the room and grabbed his green, button up shirt, which he had been wearing earlier. "You're not driving my car," he stated, as he pulled the shirt over his grey shirt. He then rolled down the sleeves, so they were now down to his wrists. "I'll drive you there 'cos I don't trust you."  
Sam looked between Dean and Carli. He knew something was wrong between the two of them. He could just feel it in his blood, and around him. "Just- be careful," he stated as the two walked out the door.

* * *

_  
Well, here's the opening chapter to the episode. Thank god Carli knocked out those perverted cops- 'cos I couldn't hack it if someone as old as fifty would be crushing on me! Eww... that's just gross! lol. Anyway, Sam and Sammy are officially a couple! Yay! I think they'll adorable as a couple, and well, Sammy's good for Sam in many ways. Oh yeah, and for those wanting to know, this is sorta running at the same time as the second season, sorta in a parallel world- if ya know what I mean. And yeah... there's a little bit of tension between Dean and Carli, which has been building up for sometime- now was the only times you guys got to see it sorta bubble to the surface. So anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	28. Lifeless PT 2

_Prologue: After Sammy saved Sam from a group of hunters that had been possessed by demons, the two officially became a couple, and John left again, leaving the four to hunt alone again. After leaving St. Louis, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy, arrive in Manning, Colorado, where people have been disappearing, mainly off a single highway. Dean and Sam suspect it's something they had once faced in the past, but they're still unsure. What do you think it is? And where are the people disappearing to?_

**Lifeless PT.2**

A woman looking to be around twenty six years old, wearing a pair of badly ripped jeans, a denim vest, and a white, long sleeved top underneath stood with her hands on her hips, looking to be slightly agitated inside an old pub, obviously waiting for someone to arrive. Glancing up at the clock that was sitting high on the wall across the room from her, she then let out a sigh, before tapping her fingernails on the surface impatiently on the surface of the table she was currently standing at.  
"Can I help you?" a lady with short blonde hair, looking to be around forty years old asked, as she approached the woman holding a round tray full of empty beer bottles. She was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants, with a black apron over the top.  
The woman looked at the older woman, slightly annoyed. Why did people always have to annoy her by asking her such useless and annoying questions? She just wanted those she was waiting for to hurry up and arrive already- so then she could get away from the place. "How about half a dozen beers?" she asked, her voice hinting agitation, and that sent the bartender on her way. Giving another sigh, the woman then moved and sat down at a round table, where she then looked around the pub. Stupid humans... never really knowing what went on in the world.  
Even though it was only ten o'clock at night, a lot of the men inside were either drunk, trying to hit on sober women, or were lying unconscious on the floor. Typical men, always thinking they could drink more than what they actually could. Hearing the door open, the woman looked up and watched a guy her age, along with a girl, enter the room, closing the door heavily behind them. Noticing the woman sitting all by herself at one of the tables nearby, the guy who had just entered gave a smirk as he and the girl approached her and sat down across the table from her, a smirk also on the girl's lips.

"It's good to see that you got here in one piece..." the woman stated sarcastically, letting out a sigh as the bartender placed half a dozen of full beer bottles in the middle of the table, before she left. "I never thought you were going to show."  
"It's all Jamie's fault," the other woman stated, who looked to be a couple of years younger. Obviously she was talking about the guy sitting next to her. "He decided to take a detour and feed on a young girl passing through."  
The guy known as Jamie simply shrugged his shoulders as he opened one of the beer bottles sitting on the table in front of him, and he took a swig. "I couldn't help myself," he stated simply, giving a small smirk. "She looked nice enough for my liking."  
The woman rolled her eyes at Jamie's comment, before she turned to the girl sitting next to him. "Have you smelt it yet?" she questioned, causing Jamie to look at the two oddly before he took yet another swig of his beer. "Have you smelt fresh blood not too far away?"  
"Kate, there's fresh blood in this room- and all over the world for godsake!" Jamie exclaimed, causing Kate to roll her eyes again. He seriously didn't have a clue as to what she was on about. She could smell them- and they were nearby. The one's that had killed Luthor, the one she had loved.  
"You remember those three men that showed up and killed Luthor about a year ago?" Kate continued, as the girl nodded her head in agreement. "I have a distinct feeling they're not too far away from here."

The girl sitting next to Jamie took a deep breath in and out, before she smelt the air around her. Besides being able to smell smoke from cigarettes nearby, along with the smell of beer on Jamie's breath, the girl could smell fresh blood, belonging to none other than Dean and Sam Winchester. "I remember," she stated finally, as she opened a bottle of beer like Jamie had done so before her. She then took a swig of it before she continued, "the stupid bastards killed Luthor and took the Colt with 'em."  
Kate nodded her head in agreement as Jamie looked at the girl sitting beside him, wanting to know what she was on about, as well as Kate. "So you're telling me you let the Colt fall into the hands of some humans?" he asked, surprised how that could even happen.  
Kate shook her head. "If Brooke hadn't have pulled me back-"  
"You would've been dead," she stated, stopping Kate from continuing. "Anyway, that's not the point. Those bastards are back in town, and now it's time for revenge. We'll get 'em this time, and I won't be holding you back."  
Jamie nodded his head and made a face, to say that he agreed with the idea, even though he didn't know who the two women were talking about. Placing the half empty bottle of beer onto the table in front of him, he then adjusted the black headband that was sitting on his head. He then placed the headband at the front of his head, covering the parts where you could clearly see the roots of his hair, just above his forehead. He also had short, messy and spikey blonde hair, which usually stuck in many different directions, but since he was wearing a headband, his hair only stood in the backwards direction.

"Do these guys know where to find us?" he finally asked, before he lifted the bottle of beer from the table and took another swig of his beer. After a couple of minutes of waiting for Kate to answer, Jamie had then moved onto his second bottle of beer.  
Kate gave an evil smirk as she snatched the beer bottle from Jamie's hand, her eyes showing amusement. "Oh, don't worry about that. Those two know exactly where to find us," she stated, before she, herself, took a swig of Jamie's beer, not caring that Jamie was annoyed with her about it.  
"Well..." Jamie stated, as he snatched back his beer bottle from Kate, before he took a swig of the alcohol, "I'd like to meet these two bastards and see what they really know about vampires."  
"Don't underestimate them though," Kate said suddenly, causing Jamie to look at her questionably, "because they were the ones who got the Colt, and killed Luthor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat behind the steering wheel of his black, '67 Chevy Impala, with only one hand on the wheel. He currently had his cell phone up to his right ear, and he was talking to Sam, who had stayed behind in the motel room with Sammy. Sitting beside Dean, in the front passenger seat, was Carli, who hadn't uttered a single word to Dean since the two had gotten into the car, and vice versa. The silence that was sitting around the two hunters was one of those filled with a lot of tension, just waiting to bubbly to the surface.  
"Okay, gotcha," Dean said into the phone, before he flipped his phone shut and hung up. Placing his cell phone into one of his pockets, he then placed both of his hands onto the steering wheel in front of him. As soon as he and Carli had gotten into his car, which had been about ten o'clock at night, rain had settled in, making it very dangerous to drive at high speeds on a dark road. Even though Dean had the headlights on, it was still very difficult to see up ahead, seeing as how the rain was now bucketing down.  
Carli let out a sigh as she drummed her fingers on the dashboard in front of her, wanting Dean to talk to her. What had she done to make Dean so angry? She didn't have a clue as to why Dean wasn't talking to her, so it made her annoyed with him. Suddenly becoming annoyed with her own drumming of her fingers, Carli then propped her elbow against the side of the car, before she held her face in her hand. The silence that had been lingering between the two of them since they had gotten into the car was absolutely ridiculous! It was starting to drive Carli nuts.  
Carli suddenly cleared her throat as she sat up properly, before she turned her head to face Dean, who was staring at the dark and wet road in front of him. "Dean, is there something wrong?" she questioned, hoping he'd finally talk to her. She really wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Everything's fine," he answered, not taking his eyes off the road, which seemed to annoy Carli even more.  
Carli let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair and then over her face. Now she was becoming extremely annoyed with Dean's behaviour. Why couldn't he just tell her, straight to her face, what the hell he was annoyed about, and she knew that it had something to do with her. "Seriously, if you've got an issue with something, I'd like to hear it."  
Dean turned the steering wheel of his Impala, causing it to drive off the road and onto a large patch of dirt, which had now turned into mud. He then put his foot on the brake, causing his car to slowly roll to a stop, before he pulled the keys from the ignition. He then turned to face Carli, and he felt like he wanted to snap at her for just being there beside him, or for even opening her mouth. "You're the issue- that's what!" he exclaimed, finally snapping, his hazel eyes flashing as he glanced in Carli's direction. He then turned away from her as he propped his elbow against the side of the car, where he turned his head and rested the side of his index finger against his lips.  
Carli couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm the issue?" she repeated, clearly not understanding. "What have I done to you? Oh, let me guess. I got attacked by an old friend who happened to be a guy and was possessed by a demon- and oh yeah- you just happened to kill him. Yeah, I can clearly see what the problem is."

Dean gave a small smirk and chuckle as he turned again to face Carli, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. "Don't act like you don't know!" he cried, his voice growing more harsher and demanding by the second. "I'm the one who has to carry your sorry ass all over America and the only way you can repay me is by lying to me? Some good friend you turned out to be."  
Carli seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked unsteadily around the car, before she was finally able to sum up the courage to look into Dean's hazel eyes, even though they had been locked only seconds earlier. "What the hell? Since when have I lied to you? I told you about my family- you're the first one to have actually understood what it's like to lose a loved one! Since when have I lied about that?"  
Dean pulled off his seatbelt and moved further away from Carli, so that his back was leaning against the side of the door. "I've told you the truth ever since I've stepped into your life- ever since we met on the side of the road!"  
Now it was Dean's turn to be more upset than before. "Yeah, the side of the road..." he mumbled sarcastically, as he looked ahead to avoid Carli's piercing hazel green eyes. Closing his eyes tightly, he then looked back at Carli, his own eyes piercing hers. "You've lied to me since day one! You lied about knowing my dad, about knowing me and Sam- and Sammy as well! Don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Carli opened her mouth to speak, but Dean stopped her and continued. He was getting more angry by the second. "And then you go ahead and call our dad behind our backs! You go ahead and tell him everything that we've done or what we're doing- so he's always one step ahead or us!"  
Carli desperately shook her head. "And where'd you manage to figure all that out!?" she demanded, her anger also rising. Who the hell did Dean think he was? Some god who could rule over just about anyone he ever came across!?  
"You know what? I'm sick of this..." Dean finally stated, as he placed a hand to his forehead.  
Carli was also beginning to become fed up. "I'm allowed to call your dad whether you like it or not!" she exclaimed, causing Dean's hatred to grow even more. "I don't need your permission to call him! He's my godfather for godsake! And besides which, you're not the boss of me and what I do!"  
"Yeah, and he's my father!" Dean retorted, before he paused for a second. He was obviously thinking about something- maybe something else to say to Carli.

Carli let out an aspirated sigh. "I give up," she said, raising her hands up to show that she had given in. "You win." Pulling her duffel bag off the floor of the Impala in front of her, Carli then opened the door beside her and climbed out into the pouring rain, before slamming it behind her.  
Dean couldn't believe what Carli was doing. Why the hell had she just gotten out of the Impala and into the pouring rain? Stupid bitch...  
"I seriously can't believe you!" Carli suddenly cried, as Dean also climbed out of the car and the two were now getting drenched to the bone. "I never lied to you! I don't know how you came up with all that crap!"  
Dean let out a sigh as the rain kept pouring down, his hair now sticking to the top of his head. He then looked over at Carli and saw that tears were now rolling down her face uncontrollably. "Carli- what the hell do you think you're doing!? Get back in the car!" Dean demanded, but Carli simply shook her head. "I swear I'll leave your ass if you don't get back in the car!"  
Carli looked in Dean's direction, a sad expression written across her face. "Well, I'm glad we see eye-to-eye," she stated, causing Dean to cock an eyebrow.  
"Well, then don't expect me to come running after you!" Dean exclaimed, causing Carli to shudder and then shrug her shoulders. She wanted to show him that she didn't care, even though what he had just said cut her deeply.  
"I never want to see you again until you can sum up the courage to come and find me and apologise!" Carli cried, as more tears ran down her cheeks. Dean might've said he wasn't going to go and find her, but that was what exactly she wanted him to do.  
Dean held up his hands, to show that he had now given up like she had done so earlier. "Fine," he agreed, before he backed away towards the front driver's door of his Impala. "Don't expect it to be anytime soon."

Carli stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and turned away as Dean climbed back into his Impala, now soaking wet. Even though she was trying to be strong on the outside, her heart was slowly breaking on the inside. Her hair was now dripping wet, along with her clothes, spirit and heart. To make it all worse, more tears were running down her face, as the door of the Impala slammed shut, and the realisation of her being alone hit her.  
Carli then quickly looked up as the roar of the ignition was heard and she turned around as the Impala began to roll back out onto the road.

_You and I,  
we were one,  
and I swore it'd stay this way forever,  
but they say, all good things come to an end,  
my friend._

_Now it's time,  
to move on,  
but don't think that this is easy,  
'cos it's hard to be leaving you behind,  
but you'll be fine..._

_Oh, so if you believe,  
say a prayer for me,  
I won't be here tomorrow,  
somewhere I gotta be.  
Things you want to say,  
save them for another day,  
'cos I can hear the angels calling,  
Angels calling for me..._

_Does it help,  
if I say,  
that I'm really truly sorry?  
And that I never meant for it to end- this way._

_There's a place,  
in your heart,  
where you know you'll always find me,  
and I'll be with you wherever you are.  
Near or far..._

_Oh, so if you believe,  
say a prayer for me,  
I won't be here tomorrow,  
somewhere I gotta be.  
Things you want to say,  
save them for another day,  
'cos I can hear the angels calling,  
Angels calling for me..._

_Oh, so if you believe,  
say a prayer for me,  
I won't be here tomorrow,  
somewhere I gotta be.  
Things you want to say,  
save them for another day,  
'cos I can hear the angels calling,  
Angels calling for me..._

_You and I,  
we were one,  
and I swore it'd stay forever,  
but they say all good things come to an end,  
my friend..._

Dean looked into his rear view mirror at Carli, who was getting smaller as the Impala drove further and further away from her. Dean couldn't help but glance every half a second or so to make sure she hadn't moved. Even though he and Carli had just had a huge argument, he couldn't help but want to have her sitting beside him, to make sure she was okay. But now she was gone, until he could sum up the courage to get her back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on one of the single beds in the motel room, and he looked up as soon as he heard the front door of the room unlock. Thinking that Dean, Carli and his father had arrived, Sam quickly jumped to his feet, and Sammy joined him by his side. But as soon as the door opened, both Sam and Sammy got the biggest surprise of their lives when only Dean walked through the door, and he wasn't with Carli or John. It was just him. What the hell had happened to Carli? And where the hell was John? Hopefully all of those questions were going to be answered...  
Dean walked in through the door, drenched to the bone, his hair sticking to the top of his head. Sam quickly shut the door behind him and locked it a couple of seconds later. "Dean- what happened?" he asked finally, managing to get the words to escape his mouth. "Where's Carli? And dad?" He was hoping for the worst, because he was starting to guess what had happened to Dean, and where Carli had disappeared to.  
"They're not here," Dean answered bluntly, as he threw his wet shirts across the room, not caring where they landed. He was now more agitated then he was before. He didn't want to talk to no one, let alone his younger brother or his girlfriend.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," Sammy stated sarcastically, before she approached Dean. Knowing the reason why Dean was acting more- rude than before, and why his clothes were drenched, Sammy put two and two together. "I can't believe you," she said, her eyes making contact with Dean's, "I can see why Carli left."  
Dean threw his soaking pair of jeans across the room out of frustration, leaving him in only a pair of black, silk boxers. "I don't need any crap from you either," he stated, as he pulled a clean pair of boxers from his duffel bag. "And I don't think you have a say in this at all," he continued, as he headed towards the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind him. Why the hell couldn't they leave him alone? That was all he wanted. Was it simply too much to ask for? Of course it was, considering the two other hunters were very nosy people.

Sam looked at the locked bathroom door, before he turned to face Sammy. What was going on? "Where's Carli?" he finally asked, even though he knew the answer himself. Sammy grabbed his hand and sat down next to him on one of the double beds, making him sit down as well. Sam just needed to hear it from Sammy, because he knew his older brother only too well.  
"Dean and Carli had a fight," Sammy explained, her voice hinting a little bit of frustration and annoyance, "Carli's gone. Who knows where- and it's because of Dean."  
Sam shook his head before he quickly jumped to his feet. Running a hand over his face, Sam then let out a sigh before he approached the locked bathroom door and began to pound his hand forcefully against the wood.  
"Sam!" Sammy cried, as she desperately jumped to her feet and ran to Sam's side. She then grabbed his arm which was pounding against the door, causing him to stop. "Sam! Stop it! This is none of our business!" Sammy then stepped in between Sam and the door, before she pushed him away. "Sam! Please! Just let Dean figure this out on his own! It's his fault so he should be the one who has to fix it!"  
Sam knew this was going to happen. He knew that one of the two was going to get hurt, either it be Carli, or Dean. Sam just couldn't believe that Carli had left, just before they were going to face off with a group of vampires. Now what were they going to do if they were down on a hunter?

* * *

_  
Well, here's the second part of this episode. The tension between Dean and Carli has finally escaped, and well, she's finally had enough of all the crap Dean was giving her, even though I believe he hardly gave it to her though. Hopefully I gave you both their points of view on the topic, just so you all know where they're opinions are coming from. They might not all necessary be true, but that's just how they see it. Oh yeah- the song that was playing in the 'background' as Dean was driving away was 'Angels Calling' by Rooster! I would recommend you all to listen to it, because I think it fitted the situation perfectly- as to why I chose it for this chapter. So anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	29. Lifeless PT 3

_Prologue: After Sammy saved Sam from a group of hunters that had been possessed by demons, the two officially became a couple, and John left again, leaving the four to hunt alone again. After leaving St. Louis, Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy, arrive in Manning, Colorado, where people have been disappearing, mainly off a single highway. Dean and Sam suspect it's something they had once faced in the past, but they're still unsure. What do you think it is? And where are the people disappearing to?_

**Lifeless PT.3 **

Dean stood in the bathroom of the motel room alone, staring at himself. It had been quite some time since he had a huge argument with Carli, resulting in her leaving and disappearing to who knows where. Now Dean was feeling empty- as if he wasn't complete. I guess that's what happens when someone you hold close to your heart walks out on you and you don't know whether or not they're going to return or be okay- and even if the reason as to why they left was your fault as well  
Dean let out a sigh as he grabbed both sides of the basin, where he continued to look at himself in the mirror. Now he was beginning to regret having to open his mouth and start an argument. Hardly even thinking, and subconsciously forgetting about the fight he had earlier with Carli, Dean placed his hand into one of his jeans' pockets and began to search for his cell phone. As soon as he pulled it out, he then flipped it open and began to search for Carli's name, which was beside a picture he had taken of her- or should he say, that Carli had taken of herself.  
Giving a small smirk, remembering when she had taken the photo, Dean pressed a button and placed it up to his ear, waiting for an answer. As he waited, many thoughts entered his head. Half of him knew she wasn't going to answer, seeing his caller ID appear on her phone. But the other half, wanted Carli to pick up the phone. He just wanted to hear her voice- just to know that she was okay.  
"Hi, this is Carli. Unfortunately I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message and I'll try and get back to you. Thanks."  
Dean flipped his phone shut upon hearing Carli's voicemail. Suddenly becoming frustrated with the outcome, Dean punched the mirror in front of him with his other fist, breaking it into several large pieces and causing blood to appear on his hand. Breathing heavily, Dean then shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, before he approached the door and pulled it open, where he walked into the room beyond.  
Sammy sat on the double bed closest to the bathroom door, and the radio that sat on the small table between the two beds was playing. Even though he tried to ignore the song, the lyrics just couldn't get out of his head.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doin'.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems,  
she's the one I'm after... _

_'cos she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me,  
but I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

_(Just the girl I'm lookin' for)  
(She's just the girl I'm lookin' for)_

_She can't keep a secret,  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
the more I adore her.  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her..._

_'cos she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me,  
but I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

_And when she sees it's me,  
on her caller ID.  
She won't pick up the phone,  
she'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
'cos every word she's ever said,  
is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head..._

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doin'.  
Knows just what to say,  
so my whole day is ruined..._

_'cos she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me,  
but I keep comin' back for more..._

_'cos she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery,  
she's too much for me,  
but I keep comin' back for more..._

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more,  
she's just the girl I'm lookin' for-  
just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

_(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for  
(She's just the girl) I'm lookin' for  
(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

Becoming even more frustrated than he was before, Dean approached the small table and turned off the radio, causing Sammy to look up at him, with a questionable look written across her face. She then noticed his bloody hand, and let out a gasp. What the hell had he done now? "Are you okay?" she questioned, just as Sam entered the motel room from outside. He then closed the door quietly behind him before he approached the two, wanting to know what was going on.  
"I'm perfectly fine," Dean replied quietly, before he turned around to face Sam. "Are we ready to go?"  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. "I've got the dead man's blood as well," he answered, before he also noticed Dean's bloody fist. Who knows what the oldest Winchester brother had just gotten himself into. "Dude- are you sure you're ready to go and face vampires- now?"  
Dean gave Sam a look as if to say: 'Of course I am! What made you think I'm not?' Sam could only reply by giving Dean one of his own looks, by looking down at Dean's bloody hand, causing Dean to do the exact same thing.  
"We'll head out tomorrow morning," Sam suddenly stated, causing Dean to become even more frustrated than he had ever been in his entire life. "Everyone needs some sleep, and it's best if we go and face vampires during the day, not during the night." And besides which, Dean was bleeding. Vampires could smell blood from over a mile away, and hell- he shouldn't be fighting if he lost too much blood anyway. That was Sam's most concern after all, and, vampires were extraordinary hunters at the night, making it all the more better to hunt them during the day instead of at night. That was just stupidity if they ever thought they could take vampires on during the night.

"Whatever," Dean stated, after a long pause. He really didn't care as to what the plan was going to be, as long as he could get his mind off Carli and whatever else was going bad in his life. He then walked over to one of the double beds, before he climbed onto it. "Just don't do anything or make any noises to wake me up."  
Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother's comment. Even though he had lost someone very close to him only a couple of hours ago, Dean still remained strong, using what he knew best- his sarcasm and his wits. The way Sam had expected him to act.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay on his back in the darkness of the motel room. Lying asleep next to him was Sammy, and sleeping in the other double bed in the room was his older brother Dean, who had rolled over and now had his back to him.  
It would've appeared that Sam couldn't get to sleep, but just before he had closed his eyes, which had been hours ago, he had another one of his premonitions, which had shown him that the vampires had attacked him, Sammy and Dean only a few hours after they had drifted off to sleep. Seeing that premonition had made Sam think that it was best if he was to stay awake, and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Even if it did mean that he was to miss out on some valuable sleep at the same time.  
Looking over at the clock on the table between the two double beds, Sam let out a sigh of exhaustion. It was almost midnight- and that meant he had to wake Sammy and his older brother up from their slumber. And knowing Dean, he'd wake up cranky and ready to kill someone. More likely Sam instead of the vampires. Letting out another sigh, Sam then rolled over so that he now faced Sammy, whose face was emotionless. In her sleep, Sam thought she looked like an innocent goddess, and he really didn't want to wake her up- but he knew he had to.

Kissing Sammy gently on the forehead, Sam watched as she already began to stir. "Sammy..." he whispered, as he kissed her again, but this time on the lips, "you have to get up."  
Sammy let out a small moan as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Seeing as how the room was pitch black, Sam had a lot of explaining to do. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, as she tried to sit up and see the clock over Sam's body.  
"Almost midnight," Sam answered, as he also sat up. Grabbing the pillow he had been sleeping on, Sam then threw it at Dean, causing the oldest Winchester brother to let out a groan.  
"Sam- what's going on?" Sammy questioned, as she watched Sam climb out of bed and walk around the room in only a shirt and a pair of boxers. She then watched as Sam picked up a crossbow and the jar of dead man's blood from the table on the other side of the room, along with a machete.  
"Sammy, I need you to get under the bed," he commanded, as he handed the three objects to Sammy. By this time, Dean had just woken up and was yawning and stretching, not caring what his younger brother was getting up to.  
"What? Sam-" Sammy could hardly get a word out as Sam pushed her towards the bed, before he tossed a sword towards Dean.  
Just as Sammy had gotten under one of the beds and Sam had picked up another machete off the table, strange noises could be heard from the roof of the motel room, as if someone or something had landed onto it. And before the three hunters knew it, the windows of the motel room shattered to pieces as three figures now stood in the room, opposed to Dean and Sam Winchester.

Kate gave a smirk and licked her lips as she took a few steps further into the room, followed closely by Jamie and Brooke. "My, my... it's been a while since I last saw you two," she stated after a while, as her eyes fell upon the Winchester brothers. "So, what happened to your dad? Did he finally get what he deserved? He ended up in a grave- am I right?"  
Kate had a very good reason to hate John Winchester. He was the one who had killed Luthor, the love of her life after all.  
Dean ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up a bit, so then it didn't look like he hadn't just woken up. "Nope, but he would've loved to be here to see you perish as well," he answered, giving a smirk of his own as he looked up into Kate's face, knowing that she wouldn't be happy with his answer.  
As quick as lightning, Kate now stood a few inches away from Dean. "So... what made you two come back here? Did the Colt turn out to be a dud?" she mocked, before she backhanded Dean, causing him to stumble backwards.  
"Actually, we thought it'd be a good idea if we killed off the rest of you," Dean stated, as he regained his composure, while keeping his eyes on Kate.  
Kate turned her back on Dean, where she eyed off Sam. "If only Luthor had killed you," she began, as she took a couple of steps towards him and away from Dean. "Luthor would probably still be alive."  
At that very moment, Dean had tried to cut off Kate's head with the sword in his hand, but Brooke had appeared and had kicked him, easily knocking him off his feet and into a wall, which created a large indent and crack.  
"So... which will it be? Would you rather die or become a vampire?" By now, Sam had backed himself all the way into a wall, giving him nowhere to escape. Kate now only stood a few inches in front of him, her eyes set firmly on his face.

Regripping the machete in his hand, Sam lifted it up and tried to bring it down upon Kate, but she stopped the attack with such ease, that she had brought Sam's arm back down to his side. "I guess that means you wish to die," she said, as large fangs began to appear at the front of her mouth. Just as she was about to lean over and take a bite out of Sam, something pierced the side of her leg, immobilising her. This then allowed Sam to lift the machete high up into the air, before he cut off her head, causing blood to fly.  
Brooke glanced up at Jamie, before she glared at both Sam and Dean. Dean had recovered from being thrown into a wall, and he now stood defencively with the sword in his hands, ready to kill anything that came his way. "I so can't wait to see you both rot in hell," Brooke stated, her vampire fangs suddenly appearing. She then looked up at Jamie before she appeared on the other side of the room, directly in front of Sam. She then snatched the machete from Sam with such force, that she threw it over her shoulder and out of the broken window behind her, leaving Sam defenceless.  
Whilst Sam was busy with Brooke, Jamie had found out where the arrow covered in dead man's blood had come from. Lifting up the double bed on the other side of the room, he then grabbed hold of Sammy, who had dropped the crossbow as he did so. "Do you want a go at me bitch?" Jamie demanded, as he roughly pushed Sammy against a wall, knocking the wind from her body.  
Sammy struggled against Jamie's grip with all her might, but he had a very strong grip on her, allowing her to go nowhere fast. With Jamie's attention on Sammy, Dean slowly crept across the room, hoping to catch the male vampire off guard. But, upon hearing Dean come up behind him, Jamie then swung his right fist around and it connected with one of Dean's cheeks, sending him flying across the room.

"Let go of me!" Sammy cried, but her cries were soon smothered when Jamie had leaned down and roughly kissed her, upsetting her even more. He could've warned her before he had violated her mouth with vampire tongue. Pulling away from Jamie, whose breath smelt heavily of alcohol, Sammy quickly lifted her knee, which connected with Jamie's goods, causing him to let go of her and drop to his knees in pain.  
Catching her breath, Sammy quickly picked up the machete that Sam had given her earlier and quickly swiped at Jamie before he could do a single thing, causing his head fly and blood to fall. Now only Brooke remained.  
Knocking Sam off his feet, Brooke quickly spun around and found out that she was the only vampire remaining, upon seeing Kate and Jamie's headless bodies lying on the ground. Knowing that she was now outnumbered, and she didn't really want to die, the best thing for her to do now was to retreat. Of course she wanted to finish off the three humans who had killed her friends, but she was outnumbered three to one.  
"Enjoy yourselves for now- I will be getting my revenge when you all least expect it!" she cried, and as quick as the speed of sound, Brooke had disappeared, leaving Sam, Dean and Sammy alone in the ruined motel room. The beds, the windows and everything was now wrecked, and luckily the front windows were the only things that had gotten broken.  
Sammy let out an exhausted sigh as she leaned against a wall, before she slumped to the ground, the headless bodies of the two vampires they had killed a few metres away from her. "Talk about freaky," she stated, as Sam approached her. He then sat down on the ground beside her, where he gently grabbed her hand.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, causing Sammy to nod her head. Giving a small smile, he then leaned in and kissed her.

"This place is a hole," Dean suddenly stated, ruining Sam and Sammy's magic moment. "Do they expect us to clean up this mess or what?"  
"Well, that's what happens when you buy out a motel room," said Sam, as he pulled himself to his feet. He then helped Sammy to her feet, so then they were now standing side-by-side.  
Dean gave a smirk as he looked up at his younger brother. "And that's why I'm glad we still use fake credit cards and ID's," he stated, causing Sam let out a sigh. "So that's why I think it's best if we get out of here before someone notices the mess and we have to pay for it all."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement and just as he picked up his duffel bag, his cell phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Sammy watched Sam intently and curiously as he pulled out his cell phone, pressed a button, before placing it up to one of his ears. "Hello?" he asked. Obviously the person that was ringing was someone he didn't know, or didn't have in his cell phone. "Oh- hey." By the way he had answered that time around, it sounded as if he definitely knew the person on the other end.  
Now Dean was becoming interested. He was now watching his younger brother instead of packing up some of the weapons they had used earlier. "Okay, and how long has this been going on for?" After a few minutes of listening to the person on the other end of the phone, Sam finally got to say something. "Okay, I'll probably be there in a couple of days or so. If anything else happens, just call me. Alright, see ya."  
Sam pocketed his cell phone and looked straight past Sammy at Dean. "We have to go- right now," he said, as he quickly began to pick up some of the weapons lying on the floor, because Dean had seemed to be frozen to the spot.  
"Whoa- wait a minute. Care to explain why we have to leave so suddenly?" Dean questioned, snapping out of his trance as he looked up at Sam. Even though everyone had agreed they were going to leave very soon, Dean wanted to know the new reason why they had to leave so suddenly. "And who the hell was on the phone?"  
Sam swallowed hard. "It was Sarah."

* * *

_  
Finally! The last part of this episode! I must say, Dean does have a few anger problems, but let's just hope he manages to calm down before he goes and finds Carli. Or will he? The song used in this chapter was 'Just the Girl' by the Click 5. I thought it fit this chapter perfectly because I thought it pretty much reflected Dean's feelings at the time. Well, there's only one vampire left that had been in the original group. Do you think she'll come back to try and kill Dean, Sam and Sammy? Or will she leave them alone? Oh yeah- and now Sarah's calling! What do you guys think she wants? Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	30. The Caribs PT 1

_Prologue: Even though Carli left the group just before they had to fight vampires, Dean, Sam and Sammy still had to carry on without her. After the fierce battle, Sam received a call from Sarah Blake, making the three leave Manning, Colorado. After calling Sarah a little while later, the trio find out that there's not really a problem. After two months of hunting, Sam receives another call from Sarah, making them head for New York. What's the problem, you might ask? People have been disappearing, along with Sarah's father. Is something supernatural really causing the disappearances? Or does Sarah really want Sam to love her like he did before? There's only one way to find out!_

**The Caribs PT.1 **

Dean sat behind the wheel of his black, '67 Chevy Impala, with his younger brother sitting beside him, and Sammy was sleeping in the back. Sam had received a call from Sarah Blake, making the group leave Manning, Colorado. But as soon as they had left, Sam called Sarah back to make sure everything was alright and what not, and they were told they weren't needed anymore. But after two months of hunting in different states, Sam got a call from Sarah saying she now actually needed their help, making the three leave for New York.  
Sam slowly sat up straight and stretched his arms, before he stiffled a yawn. It was good to get some sleep here and there, because you never knew when you were ever going to get some sleep again.  
"So..." Dean began, knowing that his brother was now awake, "have you told Sarah yet?"  
Sam looked at Dean oddly, slowly raising an eyebrow. What did he have to tell her about? "About what?" he asked, before he rubbed his eyes and began to blink a few times.  
Dean kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Ah- about Sammy? Part of the reason for calling for your help might've been 'cos she still has feelings for you," he clarified, before he glanced over in Sam's direction.  
"I think she would've found someone by now," Sam reasoned, not really in the mood to be talking about Sarah with his girlfriend sleeping on the backseat. Sammy could wake up at any time and demand a reason for why the two Winchester brothers were talking about another woman besides herself or Carli. But then again, maybe not.  
"Well, you guys did make a promise that you'd see each other again," Dean continued, "not just as friends, but for the other reason."  
Sam knew what Dean was getting at so he simply rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm pretty sure she'd have a boyfriend by now," he stated, hoping to get his older brother off his case. "If I could get a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure Sarah could get a boyfriend."  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Suit yourself," he said finally, once again glancing in Sam's direction.  
A long, awkward silence now filled the car and it was now making Sam feel uneasy. "Have you bothered to ring Carli yet?" he questioned, lifting the silence as he looked up into Dean's face. "You guys can't be mad at each other forever."  
"Yeah- I have," Dean answered quietly, not looking in Sam's direction. Instead, he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead.  
Sam let out a sigh before running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Well, aren't you at least a little worried about her? And if she's okay or not?"

"Damnit Sammy!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, as he slammed one of his fists against the steering wheel of his Impala. "I worry about her every damn second of the frickin' day!"  
Sam was about to say something to his older sibling, but a groan coming from the backseat interrupted him. Twisting around in his seat, Sam watched as his girlfriend Sammy slowly sat up and stretched, before stifling a yawn. "Hey," he greeted, as Sammy leaned forward and kissed him. "Had a good sleep?"  
Sammy groggily nodded her head in agreement, before she looked around herself. "Where are we?" she mumbled, aiming the question in Dean's direction. His outburst must've woken her up from her slumber. It was bound to happen, with the topic the two brothers had been talking about.  
"We're almost in New York," Dean replied, not taking his eyes off the road. You could clearly tell that he was now frustrated after what Sam had said previously. Geez, the smallest things were beginning to drive him nuts- ever since Carli had left. It was as if he wasn't himself, and got frustrated a lot of the time.  
Sam then turned back around to face the front again, before he let out a sigh. I guess you could say that Dean worried about Carli more than both him and Sammy put together, but Sam and his girlfriend did worry about her, and wished that she had been back with them like it was before Carli and Dean had the argument two months ago. If only he had been able to stop it before it had actually occurred, because then everything would be alright. Dean wouldn't be moping the whole time, and the three hunters wouldn't have to worry about whether Carli was okay or not. Suddenly looking up, Sam saw a sign on the side of the road, and he was really, really glad that he had seen it. **New York, 2 Miles**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop outside a lovely, expensive two storey house in New York. In the driveway of the house, was a dark blue Mercedes Benz. Looks like Sarah had done pretty well for herself.  
The Impala rolled to a stop on the other side of the road to the house, where Dean put his car into 'park.' Leaning across Sam, he then opened the glovebox where he pulled out a handgun.  
"Dean," Sam said seriously, causing his older brother to look up at him oddly. "I don't think we need that."  
Dean gave Sam a look as if to say: 'Why not? Don't we always?'  
"This is Sarah we're talking about," Sam continued, before Dean could say a thing. Then, grabbing his duffel bag off the floor of the Impala in front of him, Sam opened the front passenger door so then he could get out. Stepping out onto the road, Sam then locked the door behind him, where he was then joined by Sammy.  
"So..." Sammy began, as Sam placed an arm around her shoulders, "who is this 'Sarah' I keep hearing about?"  
"An old friend of Sam's," Dean answered quickly, before Sam even had a chance to reply. Slinging his duffel bag over one of his shoulders, Dean then crossed the road, with Sam and Sammy following closely behind him.  
Sam nodded his head in agreement as the three headed towards the front porch of the house. "Only an old friend of mine. She might've had feelings for me, and vice versa, but Dean and I had to leave a day later for another gig," he explained, as he looked down and gave Sammy a smile. "I haven't really spoken to Sarah properly since then either."  
Sammy nodded her head, understanding the situation. As soon as the trio stopped in front of the front door and on the porch, Sammy left the comfort of Sam's embrace and rapped her knuckles against one of the double wooden doors. Sammy then crossed her arms impatiently across her chest as she waited for an answer, which soon came.  
Seeing a figure walking towards the front doors through the stained glass windows on either side of the doors, Sammy took a step back just as one of the wooden doors opened, to reveal a very pretty woman, who had very dark brown hair which was in ringlets, and lovely steel blue eyes.  
The lady then gave a smile as her eyes feel upon Sam, who took a few steps towards her to greet her. "Hey Sarah," he greeted, as he gave her a small smile. "Long time no see."  
Sarah returned Sam's smile, before she leaned in to kiss him. Just what he had feared. Knowing this was going to happen, Sam took a small step back, so then he wouldn't get kissed.

Sarah took her own step back away from Sam, giving him a weird look as she did so. Then she realised why he was acting weirdly, because she then noticed Sammy standing beside Dean on the porch.  
"Look Sarah-" Sam tried to explain, but he was then interrupted by her.  
"You don't have to act weirdly around me you know, just because you have a girlfriend," Sarah began, as she looked up into Sam's eyes. "I had some luck and managed to meet someone some time ago. I think that means I'm officially off the market."  
As if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Sam let out an inward sigh, now feeling like an idiot. "I'm sorry," he apologised quietly, only loud enough for Sarah to hear, "I thought-"  
Sarah gave Sam a sympathetic smile as she approached him again and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay," she reassured, before she took a step back and looked over Sam's shoulder. "Hi Dean," she greeted, causing Dean to lift his hand up in the air as if he was about to wave.  
"This is Sammy by the way," Sam introduced, as he took a step aside to introduce his girlfriend to Sarah. "She's my girlfriend."  
Sarah gave Sammy a smile as a guy appeared by her side in the doorway. Looking up at him, she then looked back out at Sam. "This is Brodie," she introduced, giving a smile.  
Sarah Blake's boyfriend Brodie looked to be standing at about 6'4, and he had messy, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. "Why don't we talk about all this inside?" he suggested, giving Sam, Dean and Sammy a small smile as he and Sarah stepped out of the doorway, allowing the three supernatural hunters inside their home.  
Sarah and Brodie then led the three through the front hallway, before they stepped out into a huge, spacious room, which was connected to a large kitchen.  
"Thank you guys so much for coming," said Sarah, as she sat down on a sofa on her own across from Dean, Sam and Sammy, "on such short notice."  
"Well, we did say that if you ever had a problem, you could call us," Sam clarified, as Brodie entered the kitchen, where he put the kettle on.  
Sarah nodded her head in agreement. That was the reason she had called in the first place, wasn't it?  
"Does your boyfriend know about our job?" Dean questioned, quiet enough to not be heard by Brodie.  
Sarah now shook her head. "I don't want him to know," she stated, "I don't really want him to worry about all those weird things that you guys hunt for a living."

Sammy nodded her head in agreement. She knew how Sarah was feeling. "I know how you feel," she confessed, causing Sam and Dean to look in her direction. "The boyfriend I had before Sam knew nothing about the supernatural, and I planned to keep it that way." Sarah gave Sammy a smile before she gave a small laugh.  
"Okay, now let's get serious," said Dean, "there must be a reason for you getting us to come up here besides a cup of coffee." Well, of course there was!  
"Well, unfortunately, there is," said Sarah, as she looked in Dean's direction. "I wouldn't have called if there wasn't a problem." With that being said, an awkward silence then filled the room, before Sarah let out a sigh before continuing. "People have been disappearing ever since heading in the direction of Montréal," she explained, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I feared my dad has turned out to be one of those people."  
"When was the last time you saw your father?" questioned Sammy, as she pulled a small notebook and pen from her duffel bag.  
Sarah thought to herself for a second before finally answering Sammy's question. "About two days ago. I tried calling him, but his cell phone's turned off, and he hasn't been bothered to call me back either."  
Sammy quickly wrote down Sarah's answers to her questions before she continued. "Have the disappearances become big news here in New York? Or is it something you've just managed to discover on your own?"  
Sarah leaned forward and grabbed a couple of newspapers that had been sitting underneath the coffee table in front of her, Sam, Sammy and Dean. She then placed them on top of the coffee table, for the three hunters to look at.  
"Unfortunately, a lot of people know that people have been disappearing," Sarah continued, as Dean picked up one of the newspapers and placed it onto his lap to read it. "There have been police investigations as well, and no one has found anything out yet."  
"So you think this is our sort of gig?" questioned Dean, as he looked up at Sarah before looking back down to read the newspaper.

Sarah nodded her head. "Definitely!" she exclaimed, before she brought her voice down and began to speak more quietly again. "You see, I wouldn't have called you for something to do. I actually sorta panicked because I got another hunter to help me out before I called you guys. But- she hasn't come back yet. I don't know if she's in trouble or what."  
Dean lowered the newspaper and looked at Sarah, before cocking an eyebrow. Sam and Sammy just looked at each other, before they looked back at Sarah. "Another hunter?" Sam repeated, not believing what he was hearing.  
Sarah once again nodded her head. "Yeah. She said she knew you guys. She went by the name Nadine Anderson, but she said you guys knew her by the name Carli or something. But like I said, I haven't heard from her since she left a while ago."  
Dean couldn't help but give a smirk, before he hid it behind the newspaper he went back to reading.  
"Where is she now!?" Sam suddenly demanded, as he sat on the edge of the sofa he was sitting on. "Have you heard from her?"  
Sarah this time shook her head to Sam's question. "She appeared on my doorstep a couple of days ago, knowing somehow that my father went missing. I said she could help out, so she headed off a couple of hours after that, and I haven't seen her since."  
"So Carli hasn't called you or anything?" questioned Sammy, suddenly alarmed. "So you don't know if she's injured, okay or worse- dead?"  
Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Brodie interrupted her by entering the loungeroom, holding a large platter with four mugs on top. He then placed it down onto the small coffee table in between the two sofas, before he sat down beside Sarah.

"So who are you guys again?" Brodie asked, as he pointed at the three hunters sitting across from him and Sarah.  
"These are the private investigators I told you about. You know- the ones who have come to try and find my dad?"  
As soon as Sarah mentioned her dad, it made Dean cringe. He remembered his last experience with Sarah's father Daniel Blake, and he just felt like punching the bloke square in the face, because he was just so darn annoying!  
"Do you mind if we take these newspapers with us?" asked Sam, snapping Dean out of his thoughts and causing him to look up.  
"Go ahead," Sarah said, as Sammy picked up the remaining newspaper on the coffee table, before taking the one Dean had been reading. "But you will call me when you find something- won't you?"  
"Of course we will," Sammy answered, before she jumped to her feet. She then gestured for the two Winchester brothers to follow suite, and they did so. "We'll be sure to check out the 'crime scene' sometime tomorrow. We'll let you know if we find anything."  
Sarah gave the three a smile as they walked out of the loungeroom, and headed for the front door. Hopefully they were able to find out what happened to her father. And hopefully nothing bad had happened to him. Or, to say the least, that nothing had happened to Carli either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam Winchester, along with Sammy Hall, sat at a round table at a busy club, with Sam's laptop sitting in front of all of them, a website showing on the small screen. The two newspapers they had borrowed from Sarah were also sitting out in front of them next to the laptop, as well as a few empty and full bottles of beer. It was now nine o'clock at night, and it had been hours since they had paid Sarah Blake a visit. All Sam could say was that he was thankful that Sarah had gotten over him and had moved on. It would've made everything complicated if she hadn't.  
"This doesn't make any sense," Sammy stated suddenly, as she pulled up another website on Sam's laptop. Sam suddenly appeared behind her and looked over her shoulder at the screen, before he walked around and sat down beside her in one of the empty seats. Sammy then pointed at the screen with her index finger, showing Sam what she didn't understand. "This information is completely different from what was in the newspapers."  
Sam pulled his laptop over in his direction so he could get a better look at the small screen. And Sammy was right. What was posted on the website was completely different to what had been written in the newspapers they had borrowed from Sarah. But which one was right? Suddenly looking up, Sam noticed that his brother had appeared from wherever he had disappeared to. "Where have you been?" he asked, as his older brother sat down at the table across from both him and Sammy.  
Dean gave a simple smirk as he pulled a napkin from the inside of his brown leather jacket. "Check it out," he stated proudly. Written on the napkin was a cell phone number, and it mostly likely belonged to a girl Dean had just met. "Make sure you don't lose that," Dean continued, putting the napkin down onto the table as he rose to his feet. "I need to go to the men's room."  
"I can never understand your brother," Sammy, as she looked over in Sam's direction as soon as Dean left the table once again. "One minute he wants Carli, the next minute he wants to get laid by some chick he met at some bar."  
"You get used to it," Sam replied simply, giving Sammy a small smile. "I've learnt to live with it."  
Sammy returned the smile before she leaned over and kissed Sam. "I'll be back in a sec," she said, before she too rose to her feet and headed in the direction of the bar.  
It had taken Sammy fifteen minutes to get back from the bar with a few bottles of beer, because a lot of people had suddenly arrived wanting drinks.  
"Isn't he back yet?" she questioned, obviously referring to Dean as she placed the beer bottles down onto the table.

Sam shook his head. How could it take you fifteen minutes just to go to the bathroom? Talk about weird. Unless there was a long line, then something was wrong.  
Closing his laptop before shoving it into his duffel bag, along with the newspapers, Sam slowly got to his feet before turning to Sammy. "I'm just gonna see if Dean's alright." As if he wasn't okay. He was just in the men's room.  
"Sam, I'm pretty sure your brother's a big boy and can go to the toilet by himself. Don't worry about it," Sammy stated, looking up at Sam and in the eyes. "Maybe there's just a long line or something."  
Sam shook his head again. He knew something was wrong- he could just feel it. "Sammy, Dean's my brother." That was all Sam had to say because Sammy had moved out his way, allowing him to walk past her and in the direction of the toilets on the other side of the room.  
Seeing two doors up ahead, one with a woman on the front, and the other with a man on the front, Sam went to the left, with the man on the front of the door. Pushing the door open, he entered the room beyond, which was all just made up of white tiles, with the cubicles to his left, and the sinks and urinals to his right. And that was when he saw it. A small pool of blood on the floor on the left side of the room, in front of an empty cubicle. As Sam moved forward, he then knelt down, and curiously, he stuck his index and middle finger into the blood, causing it to appear on his fingers. No one was there but himself, and he had a faint hint that the blood belonged to Dean. Tilting his head to look up and away from the pool of blood, that was when he saw him. A strange looking man was squatting on the top of the toilet, with his eyes closed. Sam watched the man carefully, not sure what to do next. As he moved to pull himself to his feet, the man's eyes suddenly shot open, and before Sam knew it, something had gone over his head, blinding him. The next thing he knew, his hands and feet were then bound together, not allowing him to escape.

* * *

_  
If you're wondering why Carli referred to herself as 'Nadine,' it's because it has a little secret meaning to it. She referred to herself as Nadine because it meant 'No Dean,' meaning she was still mad at Dean. I don't really know what the real meaning is for the name Nadine, but I just made that up for this chapter of this episode. Also, I wanted to make sure that Sarah was over Sam because Sarah was one of my favourite characters that Sam happened to fall in love with, and I didn't want to see her get hurt- so I made sure she had a boyfriend. On top of that, I'm not sure if I'm right about the bathroom in the club where Sam got attacked. Are they called urinals? I surely hope so! lol. Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	31. The Caribs PT 2

_Prologue: Even though Carli left the group just before they had to fight vampires, Dean, Sam and Sammy still had to carry on without her. After the fierce battle, Sam received a call from Sarah Blake, making the three leave Manning, Colorado. After calling Sarah a little while later, the trio find out that there's not really a problem. After two months of hunting, Sam receives another call from Sarah, making them head for New York. What's the problem, you might ask? People have been disappearing, along with Sarah's father. Is something supernatural really causing the disappearances? Or does Sarah really want Sam to love her like he did before? There's only one way to find out!_

**The Caribs PT.2 **

Sammy sat alone at the round table, along with Sam and Dean's belongings. Why hadn't Sam returned? And Dean for that matter? She was too scared to think about where her boyfriend or his older brother were, or what the hell they were doing. What happened if they had gotten themselves into some sort of trouble? Sammy didn't want to think about it.  
Jumping to her feet, Sammy slung Sam and Dean's duffel bags over her shoulders, as well as her own. She probably looked like a complete idiot with three bags slung over her shoulders, but she couldn't care less. She had to make sure the two brothers were okay. And that was when she watched the men's toilet door swing open. But instead of Sam or Dean coming out of the bathroom, a small, strange looking man came out, and that was when Sammy definitely knew something was wrong. Looking at the man's hands, she saw that they were both covered in blood, and she knew that he was now coming after her. But what had happened to Dean and Sam?  
Sammy quickly spun around and made a run for the nearest exit. Running out into the crisp, night air, Sammy then ran in the direction of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, to find that it was gone. Wheeling around, Sammy gave a scream because she was now face-to-face with the strange man with bloody hands.  
"What do you want?" she asked, her voice beginning to tremble. Why was Sammy afraid of this man? He was way smaller than her, but he was sinister looking. But I guess if he could take both John Winchester's sons out, even though they had been personally trained by him himself, you'd have to be afraid.  
The small man gave a grin, baring his ugly and rotten yellow teeth, which looked much like daggers. Not your ordinary neighbour you'd usually come across down the street. The small man then gave a wicked screech, before he began to wickedly laugh. What was so funny about the situation? Sammy didn't have a single clue- she thought the strange looking man was completely insane.  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Sammy quickly grabbed the wrist that belonged to the hand, throwing the person over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her and the strange looking man, who had now stopped laughing. Now he looked completely angry at what Sammy had just done.  
Seeing the look of anger on the man's face, Sammy stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him as he advanced on her. But sure enough, Sammy had just walked into a trap. One that he had set himself. A small, brown sack suddenly came over her head, blinding her from what her captives looked like or what they were about to do to her.  
Sammy let out a small gasp as her captives then removed both Dean and Sam's duffel bags from her shoulders, as well as her own. The next thing she knew was that her feet were then bound together with thick rope, along with her hands. Now what was she supposed to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large man, who stood around 6'7 with very broad shoulders, entered an old, run down barn, which was full of old and moldy hay bales, as well as other things and equipment you would have on a farm. But some of the other things in this very barn, were not what you'd have on an ordinary farm.  
The large man, who had very dark hair as well as very dark eyes, was carrying a small, petite body on his large frame, which had a small, brown sack on its head. The small figure's hands and feet were also bound together, not allowing him or her to escape.  
"There you go," the man stated, as he roughly pulled the small figure off his shoulder and onto the dusty floor of the large barn in front of him. In front of the figure whose head was covered by the small sack, was a metal platform, where two chains with cuffs on the end were situated.  
Untying the figure's hands, the large man quickly placed the figure's hands into the cuffs, before locking them and placing the key into one of his pockets. He then removed the small sack from the figure's head, revealing the captive to be none other than Sammy.  
All Sammy really wanted to do was get up, swear at the guy before killing him, but that was slightly impossible from where she was now. She was now chained to the floor of the old barn, with her feet still bound together, and a piece of material was in her mouth, stopping her from uttering a single word. Also, she was stripped of all her weapons, and he looked to be twice her size.  
"No need to thank me," the large man joked, giving Sammy a smirk. "But don't worry- we'll be done with you before tomorrow night."  
All Sammy could do was glare at the large and bulky man. Oh, did she really wanna kick his arse and make it hurt!  
Giving Sammy a couple of pets on the head, as if she was some sort of animal, the man then walked through the barn and on the other side of the room, was a large, metal door, which opened upon his voice command. With that, the door slid open, allowing him access into the room beyond, as well as leaving Sammy on her own in the barn.

"Oh- jus' gweat," Sammy said, as she began to struggle against the chains that were now locked against her wrists. After about five minutes of struggling and causing red marks to appear on her skin, Sammy let out an exhausted sigh before she gave up, and tried to flop down on the floor. Remembering that she was chained to the floor, she knew that the only thing she could really do now was rest and catch up on some sleep.  
And that was when she heard it. The large stomping of boots on the old and dusty floorboards of the barn. Sammy's eyes quickly flashed open and she began to scan the large area around herself. Now she knew she wasn't alone. Was the sound coming from the second level of the barn? Or was it coming from somewhere behind her? It was hard to say, considering she was now locked in darkness and couldn't see a single thing around her!  
Hearing the same sound again, Sammy couldn't help but give a cry, hoping the person who was making the noise would hear her. And they did. A small flame was now lit, and Sammy realised that someone else was also chained to the floor beside her. Slowly getting to her knees, Sammy half crawled closer towards the small flame, before realising that it was one that belonged to a match. " 'am?" she tried to say, as she watched the light from the small, flickering flame fall across the face of someone.  
And she was right. Sammy's boyfriend, Sam Winchester, was chained to the floor beside her, his mouth also gagged. From what the naked eye could see, Sam's left cheek was now badly bruised, and his bottom lip was bleeding. Who knew where else he was injured, but the good thing was that Sammy knew that her boyfriend hadn't gone down without a fight, and she wouldn't have doubted that Dean had done the exact same thing. The two Winchester's were strong, and they never went down without a challenge, like herself, even though she had been caught off guard.  
Sammy now tried to move closer towards the youngest Winchester brother, but the chains that were around her slender wrists held her back, and she was restricted to little movement.  
"... okray?" Sam managed to get out, just before the match in his fingers burnt out, plunging the two into darkness once again.

Sammy knew what Sam wanted to know, so she tried her hardest to reply in what sounded like english. "Mmm okray," she answered, hoping Sam understood what she was trying to say to him.  
Seeing another match ignite, and eliminating a little of the darkness around them, Sammy watched as Sam nodded his head in reply, before he gestured towards the left side of his body, where another body was chained to the floor.  
Squinting into the darkness, Sammy noticed that the body that was lying lifelessly on the floor belonged to none other than that of Dean Winchester. Either he had been knocked out cold or he was just sleeping. Either way, the oldest Winchester brother was okay.  
Sammy let out another sigh as the match that Sam had been holding went out, plunging the two once again into darkness. But it didn't last for long because the large lights in the ceiling of the old barn all went on in unison, eliminating any possible darkness that had been in the large room.  
And that was when the bolts that locked the large, metal door on the other side of the room began to unlock, meaning that someone was coming in to pay the three a visit. if it was the man who had dumped her there in the first place, then Sammy was going to kill him.  
Sammy tore her eyes away from the metal door and in Sam's direction. Besides from the injuries that she had taken note of earlier, a large gash was above his right eye, and it looked as if it had been bleeding for quite some time.  
"Well, well, well- what do we have here?" a masculine voice questioned, causing both Sam and Sammy to turn their full attention in the direction of the large, metal door. The large man who had carried Sammy into the barn had returned, and he looked somewhat amused by the whole situation. That son of a bitch!  
Hearing the metal door lock behind him, the man then walked in the direction of the three captives, before he stopped in front of Dean. "Get up you dirty bastard!" he cried, as he kicked Dean hard in the gut, causing him to groan.  
Sammy and Sam couldn't help but watch as Dean was kicked in the stomach once again, before his eyes finally opened. The oldest Winchester brother was now on his knees and in pain. He, like the other two captives, was gagged, with his feet bound together, and his hands chained to the floor.

Noticing that Dean had two large gashes above his eyes, and the rest of his face was just bloodied and dirty, Sammy glared up into the eyes of her capturer.  
Knowing Sammy was watching him, the man turned around and looked at her, before he gave her a smirk. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier. My name's Earl."  
Sammy now felt sick in the stomach. Why would she want to know the name of her attacker? Well, it'd give her something to write on his grave when she killed him.  
And that was when it all began. An arrow made entirely of steel flew from somewhere in the room, piercing the back of one of Earl's large legs, causing him to stumble backwards.  
Jumping down from the upper level of the barn, was a man looking to be twenty seven, Dean's age. He had messy, blondish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also had a mustache and beard, a small scar was under his left eye, and a tattoo of a cross was on the inside of his right forearm. The man was wearing a pair of old, faded and ripped jeans, with a black shirt where the sleeves only went down to his elbows. On his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves, and on his feet were a pair of brown biker boots. Around his neck, was a small medallion, and on his belt were two pistols and a small knife.  
Probably what you'd take note of was the sticker that was upon his left breast, saying: **Hello, my name is: Max Paine**.  
"Hey guys," Daine greeted, giving a smirk. He took one look at Dean, Sam and Sammy, before he quickly whirled around and punched Earl hard in the face, easily knocking him out. "I see you've all managed to shut up since the last time I saw ya!"  
Standing with his hands on his hips, Daine then cracked a smile before he approached Sammy and knelt down in front of her. "Thank me later," he stated, as he removed the gag from Sammy's mouth, allowing her to speak again.

Sammy was completely and utterly shocked. What the hell was Daine doing here? And how was he able to walk? Hadn't he been shot in the back of the head by Dean? "But- how?"  
"It's this little thing called magic," Daine joked, as he took his eyes off Sammy and pulled out one of his pistols. Shooting at the two chains that had chained her to the floor, Sammy was now free, and Daine easily untied her legs. "Nah, I found out that I still had some bit of the demon that had possessed me inside me. The little son of a bitch helped me recover quicker then expected."  
But that only explained Daine's recovery. How could he have grown a beard and mustache in so little time? And what the hell was he doing in here without being a captive? She wanted so many questions answered.  
"I've been in here for a couple of days now," Daine continued, as he helped Sammy untie Sam and Dean. "Carli, the stupid bitch, said it'd be best if we waited up there for the caribs to come back with their next victims." Daine then pointed up at the second floor with his index finger. Carli was here? "And well, you guys just happened to be those captives we were waiting for."  
"You little son of a bitch," a deep, masculine voice suddenly stated, which sounded like it was coming from behind Daine. It caused Sammy to freeze, and she looked at Daine.  
Daine calmly turned around, only to face a much larger man than Earl. This guy though, was much wider than Earl. When did he get in there? "Nice to meet you. My name's Max Paine- you know, short for Maximum Pain? But yeah, you look like one of those guys who don't really understand english," Daine said rather quickly, which somewhat angered the large man. "You wanna piece of me?" Daine continued, causing the large man advanced on him.  
Daine didn't move from where he was standing, and the large man stopped right in front of him. No only being about two metres away from Daine, the man then reached forward and roughly grabbed his arm, biting down and into his flesh, causing blood to appear.

"Ow! You evil son of a bitch!" Daine cried, as he lifted his leg and kicked the man hard in the gut, causing him to back off. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You frickin' bit my arm!"  
As the large man took a few steps back away from Daine, he was then met by an arrow entirely of metal through the heart, killing him instantly. Where did that come from? Only one could wonder.  
"You're a complete idiot," a feminine, yet familiar voice stated, as Daine grimaced and looked down at his bitten arm, teeth marks starting to appear on his tanned skin.  
Dean, Sam and Sammy couldn't help but turn their attention away from Daine and towards the stairs. Carli Anderson, the woman Dean had an argument with over two months ago, was now descending from the level above. She looked no different from the time they last saw her.  
"Why am I an idiot!? That stupid piece of crap took a bite outta me!" Daine continued, as Carli approached him, Sammy, Dean and Sam.  
"You provoked him," Carli answered, giving Daine a small smile. Turning her attention away from Daine and to Sammy, her smile grew. God- she had missed her best friend so much during the time she had been away. "I've missed you heaps."  
All Sammy wanted to do was cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. "I missed you as well," she said, as she moved forward and gave Carli a hug. "It just wasn't the same without you."  
Carli pulled away from Sammy and dropped the metal bow from her shoulder, where it fell to the floor. "Well, I went to the hospital to pay Daine a visit, but when I got there, I found out that he was already running around as if he hadn't been shot in the head! My God- it was the strangest thing ever."  
Daine turned around and pointed at the part of his head where the bullet had gone through, before he turned back around. "You got me good," he said to Dean, before giving a smirk. "Too bad ya didn't actually kill me."  
Dean simply rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for Daine's lame jokes. "So do you guys know a way out of here- and what we're dealing with?" he asked.

"Stupid cannibals who like to take a bite out people's arms," Daine said, as he looked down at his bleeding arm.  
"He pretty much said it all," Carli clarified, giving a small smile. "His arm is a pretty good example of what we're up against."  
Daine began to swear under his breath, annoyed with what Carli had said about him, before Sammy interrupted him. "So we're the latest victims of a group of cannibals?" she asked, running a hand through her blonde hair.  
Carli nodded her head in agreement. "I went to check things out after Sarah's dad went missing, and every clue led to cannibals. Unfortunately he, like their other victims, have all been eaten, and all we can really do is report them to the cops."  
Daine pulled one of the pistols off his belt before he began to twirl it around on his left index finger. "Thing is, we haven't seen the leader of the group yet, and we've been waiting in here for a couple of days."  
"Well, you did a wonderful job," Dean said sarcastically, as he wiped a bit of the blood off his forehead. "We need voice identification to get out of here."  
Daine gave Dean a smirk before he placed his pistol back onto his belt. "Fortunately, me and Carli happen to have brains in our heads," he said, pointing to his brain, "and this is just apart of our plan."  
"Just be aware," Carli said seriously, " 'cos when we decide to break outta here, more cannibals will come running.'  
Daine gave Sam, Sammy and Dean a smirk as Carli walked in the direction of the metal door. "Ya know, I've only been caught three times in my entire life. Not bad for a guy who's twenty seven," he gloated.  
"You're about as useful as an eski to an eskimo," Carli said from the other side of the room, as she glanced over her shoulder to look at her friend. "So... who's gonna help me take down the stupid son of a bitch who's the brains behind all this crap?"

Dean gave a smirk as he stepped forward. He had a lot to talk to Carli about, so he thought it was best if he'd help out, and alone. Even if she wasn't willing to talk to him, he was still going to go with her, because he was willing to talk to her. "I will," he said, causing Sam and Sammy to look at him oddly. Wouldn't there be an awkwardness between the two of them? Well, they weren't going to hold him back- certainly not.  
Carli simply shrugged her shoulders as Dean stopped by her side. "Just do me a favour and call Sarah about the situation," Carli instructed, once again looking over her shoulder, "as well as get her to call the cops." There was a slight pause as Carli then looked over at Daine, only knowing him too well. "Make sure you guys prepare yourselves. Cannibals will come runnin'."

* * *

_  
There's the second part of this episode. I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from Blade: Trinity, in the scene where Hannibal King gets kidnapped and is chained to the floor and gets his arse kicked. I also got the idea of the sticker on his chest from Hannibal King too, except his was way better from what I made Daine have. It's just to keep the language mild anyway, like on the show. Well, all I can say is that now Carli and Dean can talk about their problems, and maybe sort a few things out, if not all of them. So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	32. The Caribs PT 3

_Prologue: Even though Carli left the group just before they had to fight vampires, Dean, Sam and Sammy still had to carry on without her. After the fierce battle, Sam received a call from Sarah Blake, making the three leave Manning, Colorado. After calling Sarah a little while later, the trio find out that there's not really a problem. After two months of hunting, Sam receives another call from Sarah, making them head for New York. What's the problem, you might ask? People have been disappearing, along with Sarah's father. Is something supernatural really causing the disappearances? Or does Sarah really want Sam to love her like he did before? There's only one way to find out!_

**The Caribs PT.3 **

Carli walked through a small, dark hallway, with Dean Winchester following closely behind her. The two were now trying to find the leader of the group of cannibals, so then they were able to get out of there alive. An awkward silence was around them, and the two hunters didn't feel like talking to one another. Hell, they didn't want to talk to each other at all.  
"I see you've been well," Dean stated suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between both him and Carli. "I guess you didn't do too well in the way of men though." In this case, he was talking about Daine, and well, he'd take any chance to bag him and grasp it with his two hands.

Carli simply rolled her eyes at Dean's comment. "I see you've still got your sadistic sense of humour," she said, not turning around to face him. "Picked up any girls while I was gone? Or did you have a hard time because you were trying to get over the fact that I had left you out in the cold and settled for someone else?" Not that she had, but she knew that it'd get to Dean.  
As soon as the words left Carli's mouth, Dean quickly and roughly grabbed her wrist and whirled her around so then she now faced him, her eyes staring hard into his. He didn't look happy after hearing the comment she had made about him. "You'd rather settle for a selfish bastard like Daine?" he asked, her body now only a couple of inches away from his.  
"Selfish bastard- yes. I just happened to fall for one and he- oh wait, he just so happened to break my heart because he wasn't happy with what I was doing!" Carli spat out. The two were now yet again in another heated argument, neither one willing to back down. "I don't even know why I'm helping you out- I was supposed to wait and see if you'd come after me! But I guess my knight in shining armour isn't you after all..."

Dean released Carli's wrist from his grasp before he ran a hand through his hair, becoming frustrated with the woman. "Well, the door's wide open for you to leave," he said, his hand now sitting on his head, "unless you've got a good enough reason to stay and help out."  
Carli was now becoming frustrated with him. Why couldn't he just apologise to her!? "I've had enough of you!" she exclaimed, as she took a step closer so then the two were only an inch apart. "I came back for you- but if you're not gonna appreciate my help, then I might as well pack up and leave- walk out of your life forever and never look back."  
Dean had also had enough. He really didn't want to hear what she had to say. "I give up," he said, as he raised his arms up in defeat. "Do what you want- I don't care. I never want to see you again."

That statement hit Carli as cold as ice, stabbing her straight through the heart. All she wanted to do now was cry, and she could feel the tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. Why did Dean have to be so difficult? He simply was one of those men who had a big ego and a big enough pride for two people. His pride would simply get bruised if he ever apologised to her. "I waited for you!" Carli stated, not being able to contain her tears anymore. They slowly began to roll down her cheeks as she looked up at Dean. "I waited for two whole months and I was hoping you'd call me, or at least come for me like I asked you to. Why didn't you come for me!?"  
"I called you every single day for a month!" Dean retorted, as he looked at Carli straight in the eyes. It tore him up inside everytime he saw her in tears. He hated it, and this time, he was the reason behind all of her tears. "Everytime I called you I only got your voicemail!"

Carli swallowed hard as more tears began to run down her cheeks. She then began to wipe them away as she began to walk away from Dean and back down the hallway. Why, oh why, did she have to fall for him? She knew why she had fallen for him, but she didn't want to think of that now. She wanted to get away from him. Carli stopped walking and now stood six metres away from Dean, where she placed a hand over her mouth and the other moved over her stomach. "I'm sorry," she apologised rather quietly, as she turned back around to face Dean. She avoided his gaze and looked away as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Why the hell was she apologising to him? It was Dean's fault in the first place! "I never really wanted to hurt you- it happened in the spur of the moment."

Dean let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. Why did women always have to be so complicated? With another sigh escaping his lips, he then approached Carli, their bodies now only inches apart. He could feel the heat emitting from her small body, and it was then that he pulled her into an embrace, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist.  
"You are such a bitch," Carli whispered, more tears running down her cheeks as he rested his chin on top of her head. Dean could feel her tears staining his shirt, but he didn't care. Carli was upset, and he was there to comfort her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And she said cannibals were gonna come running," Daine stated, as he stood in the middle of the old, run down barn with Sam and Sammy. He then glanced over at the door on the other side of the room, just in case someone had heard him.  
Sammy swallowed hard as she looked up and into Daine's face. "That demon..." she began, as horrible thoughts and memories came back into her mind, "how did it even take over your body? Were you just- I dunno... captured and tortured or something?"  
Daine looked down at Sammy. He knew it was hurting her to even talk about the demon that had possessed him a while ago. "I got injured while on a hunt. The demon came to me and took over my body because I was too weak to fight against it," he explained, his chocolate brown eyes locking with hers, "but I guess good things can come out of the bad- huh?" Now he could look on the bright side of that situation, but in fact, he still had painful memories of being possessed by the demon. And he now had nightmares thanks to the stupid son of a bitch. He never wanted to go through it ever again. if he ever did, he didn't know what he'd do.

Sammy weakly nodded her head in agreement before she continued. She knew she had to be careful when she was on the topic of the demon that had possessed Daine. Even though he was trying his hardest to show that he really didn't care, she could see straight through it. "Do you know anything about the demon- any of it's plans or something!?" She was now becoming desperate, and well, she didn't know if Daine knew anything or not.  
"For some reason it wants you and Carli dead," Daine said finally, after a long pause. "Don't ask me why- that demon was smart enough to keep its thoughts from getting into my own. It mixed our emotions together, so then I shared his hatred for you two, but nothing else."  
Pieces of the puzzle were now starting to come together. Maybe that was the reason as to why she and Carli had been marked by the demon. "Maybe this has something to do with it all..." Sammy stated, causing Daine to give her a questionable look. Sammy pulled the jacket off her shoulders and the tank top she was wearing to show Daine the demon's mark on her shoulder blade.

"Impressive," Daine stated, as Sammy hastily threw her clothes back on. His expression then changed and became quite serious. "If I stand corrected, demon's marks are for those who have been marked by a specific demon, and are chosen by those for the future."  
Sammy was confused. How did Daine know that much about demon marks? She hadn't heard that one before- that's for sure. "How do you know all this?" she questioned, before she glanced up at Sam.  
Daine simply shrugged his shoulders as he folded the front of his jeans over, to show a small mark on his pelvis, just below his stomach. The mark was a cross entwined with a vine, and it looked much like a tattoo- like Sammy and Carli's. "I guess that means we're both special," Daine continued, as he pulled his pants up, before giving both Sam and Sammy a weak smile.

Sammy was completely speechless. Why hadn't Daine said anything earlier that he had been marked by a demon? And worse yet- did Carli know about it- and if she did, why hadn't she told Sammy? Only tell would tell.  
"So in others words- those who have been marked have been chosen for some reason by demons?" Sam asked Daine, summing up everything he had explained earlier.  
Daine nodded his head in response. "Pretty much. Carli researched the marks for about a month while we were hunting. She wanted to find an answer," he clarified, scratching his head. "She couldn't really find out much about them, considering normal people who make websites and write books haven't been marked by a demon before."  
And that was when a small ringing sound interrupted the conversation, stopping Daine from talking. Placing his hand into one of his pockets, Sam pulled out his cell phone before he looked down at the small screen. Dean's name was on the screen, so Sam pressed a button before placing his phone up to one of his ears.  
"Hey," he greeted his older brother, as he walked away from Daine and Sammy. "Found the ring leader yet?"

Dean gave a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "You bet, and we're running rings around him," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Nah, we're on our way there. Called Sarah yet?"  
Sam shook his head, even though he knew Dean couldn't see him. "I'll get Sammy to do it. But you won't believe what Daine's told us. You know those demon's marks? Yeah well, you can only get them if you've been chosen to do something for a demon," he explained, causing Dean to snort on the other end. As if Daine knew anything.  
"And you believe all the crap that leaves his mouth?" Dean asked, causing Sam to sigh.  
"Unfortunately, this time he's telling the truth," Sam replied, before Daine began to pull faces from where he and Sammy were standing. As you could tell by now, Daine and Dean didn't really get along with one another. "So, why'd ya call?"  
"Oh, I just needed to talk to my dear little brother," Dean said, his voice still full of sarcasm. "I just needed to know if you'd call Sarah 'cos I reckon we're gonna need some backup."  
Dean needing backup? Now that was a first. Dean hated asking for help, especially from the likes of cops. They really couldn't do a thing. "I'll get Sammy to call Sarah now. Just take care until then," Sam replied, before he hung up on his older brother.  
"So...?" Sammy asked, as Sam shoved his cell phone back into one of his pockets. She then watched as he approached her and Daine, with an odd expression on his face.  
"Dean needs you to call Sarah," Sam clarified, looking down at Sammy. "He reckons they're gonna need some sort of backup- even if it's from the cops."

Sammy cocked a delicate brow, but she understood what Sam was telling her. Pulling out her cell phone, she then pressed a few buttons before she placed it up to her ear. All she could do now was wait until Sarah picked up the phone.  
"That son of a bitch better be looking after Carli," Daine stated suddenly, as he walked over to Sam and stood in front of him, " 'cos if anything happens to her, I'll kill him."  
He probably meant 'I couldn't live with myself,' but didn't wanna admit it- like Dean. From where Sam was standing, he could tell that if Dean wanted to get Carli back, he had to overcome a few obstacles, and one that was Daine Hudson.  
And that was when he heard it. Looking up, Sam could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. The rest of the cannibals were coming. "They're coming," he said, before he jogged over to Sammy and grabbed her by the wrist. He then pulled her toward the stairs leading to the second level of the old, run down barn where they hadn't been chained to the floor.  
Sammy didn't question Sam's judgment as the two arrived at the top of the stairs, before the two hid behind a large pile of crates, which hid them well.

"What the hell!?" Daine cried, as he looked up at the two of them- but as soon as he looked back down, he now understood why both Sam and Sammy were on the second level.  
Three large men had now entered the room, each holding thick chains in their hands. The smallest of them all, however, who was even shorted than Daine, held a machete in his hands.  
Daine gave the cannibals a cocky smirk as he pulled the two pistols from his belt, spinning them on both his index fingers. As soon as they stopped spinning, he then aimed them at the two men that were the largest of the group, and his smirk grew. "Now that you think about it, four onto one is a very unfair advantage- but then again, it's four onto three when you include myself and my pistols," he stated, as he pulled the triggers.  
Bullets flew towards the men that the pistols had been aimed at, but for some odd reason, the cannibals were able to dodge the two bullets with ease, before they appeared right in front of Daine, actually causing him to take a couple of steps back.  
"Now that you think of it, I never knew you were that cocky Daine," the smallest cannibal of the group said, as he gave a smirk. Even though he was the smallest of the group, he was strongly built and was very intimidating.

Daine watched with horror as the cannibal's eyes changed colour and into the blackest of black. Now he knew what he was up against, and the reason why they had so easily dodged his bullets. He was back, and he obviously wasn't finished with him yet.  
"What do you want!?" Daine found himself demanded, as watching the cannibal circle him as if he was a volture.  
"What do I want? You ask too many questions Daine. But then again, I think you know too well what I want. You've been marked, and you're needed elsewhere," he explained. It was the demon that Carli and Sammy were after!  
"I'm not going anywhere," Daine said through gritted teeth, as the demon stopped directly in front of him. He then gave a smirk as he looked straight into Daine's eyes.  
"Well, I guess you can stay here... but only on one condition."  
Daine continued to grit his teeth as he watched each cannibal carefully. Who knows what they could do to him if he took his eyes off them. Every set of eyes all suddenly turned to black, making Daine feel much more uneasy than before. "And what is that?" he asked, after a pause. He knew never to make deals with demons, because they never held their end of the bargain.  
The demon gave yet another smirk as he clicked his fingers, causing the other demons to jump Daine. Within minutes Daine was chained to floor, like Sam, Sammy and Dean had been so earlier.

"Not funny!" Daine cried, as the demon approached him and the others backed off, their eyes fixed upon Daine.  
"Do you think this is a joke!?" the demon demanded, as he kicked Daine across the face, causing blood to appear.  
Daine shook his head and moved his jaw to make sure he was alright. Geez it hurt! The stupid son of a bitch.  
"Dude! What's your problem?" Daine questioned, as the demon began to pace around in front of him.  
The demon gave yet another smirk as he approached Daine and grabbed his hair, causing his head to be pulled upwards. "Give me all the information I need and you and your little friends are free to go," he stated, his face only inches away from Daine's.  
The demon then let go of Daine's hair forcefully, causing Daine to pull his head away. "Whatever you want, you ain't gonna get it!" Daine spat back. "I'm not ever helping a demon again!"  
"Fine, have it your way. But I do say, if you love your friends as much as you did your family, then I'd be thinking about your decision. If you don't give me what I want, then both Samuel Winchester and Samantha Hall will be killed. And should I say I'll throw in Dean Winchester and little Carli Anderson as well? You know... the one woman you claimed to have been the only one you really loved?"

Daine glanced up in Sam and Sammy's direction. He knew that Sammy had come in contact with the cops, so all he could do now was play the waiting game. The _long_ waiting game. Letting out a long sigh, Daine looked up into the black pools of the demon's eyes. "Before I tell you anything, I want _you_ to tell me something. You knew I'd be stuck here with Sam and Sammy, but why? And how? And you knew we'd all come running if an old friend was in trouble- but why go to all the trouble?"  
"I guess you do use your brain sometimes, don't you Daine?" the demon asked, giving the hunter a smirk. "The demon that marked Carli has no need for her anymore, and it was best if we got her and Dean out of the picture. We're more interested in the bigger picture- which has you, Samantha and Samuel in the middle of it."  
Daine didn't wanna hear it. "You still didn't answer my question," he said, his patience wearing thin.  
"You see Daine, I know too much about you already, just by possessing your body only once and for only a couple of weeks. Even though both Dean and Samuel are Winchesters, you keep more in contact with John than his two sons put together, as do Carli and Samantha. So just give me one answer and then I'll let you all go free. Tell me where John Winchester is."

Daine's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Mate, you're talking to the wrong person. If you know me as well as the claim to, you'd know that I know that John is too hard to find- even for me who keeps in contact with him," he clarified, before giving a smirk. "I guess that means I get the last laugh."  
His own patience running thin, the demon kicked Daine yet again across the face, before punching him hard and forcefully, causing Daine's head to jerk backwards. "Tell me now!"  
Daine shook his head yet again, placing a hand up to his face and wiping away some of the blood that had appeared. "Not now, and not ever. You'd have to kill me first- actually, that means you wouldn't get what you needed. So, do whatever you wish! I'm not telling you anything about John or his whereabouts!"  
"I guess that leaves me no choice," the demon continued, as his eyes began to glow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard you did some research about the demon marks," Dean stated, as he shoved his hands into his jeans' pockets.  
Carli nodded her head as she walked a couple of steps in front of him, her eyes set firmly on the hallway ahead. "Personally, I think it's all a bunch of crap. Being used by someone or something- it's the worst feeling in the world," she explained, her gaze then shifting to the roof before shifting back ahead of her, "especially if you're being used by a demon that murdered your family years ago."  
As Carli continued to ramble on about demon marks and stuff like that, Dean could hear the sounds of footsteps hastily approaching, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and placed his other hand over Carli's mouth and pulled her up against a wall nearby, her body pressing against his own. And that was when the oldest Winchester brother realised that he and Carli had just walked right into a trap. "We should never have left Sam," he stated, as he pulled his hand away from Carli's mouth.

Carli looked around herself and Dean. The two were surrounded by a large group of cannibals, and they were all larger than both her and Dean.  
"Well, I ain't gonna go down without a fight," Carli said, as she pulled her jacket off and threw it to the ground. "I say- bring it on!"  
Dean gave a smirk as Carli moved to stand beside him against the wall, before she moved away, him following suite. "I like the way you think," he replied, before he pulled a handgun from his belt. Since when did Dean Winchester agree with Carli Anderson? Now, that was definitely a first. One that Carli could get used to, but she knew that he'd never agree with her after this. They were in a tight situation after all, and it was only her and him against ten or more cannibals that looked like they wanted to eat them. Quickly pulling the trigger of his handgun, Dean watched as the bullet pierced the chest of one of the caribs, killing him instantly and knocking him off his feet.

Moving away from Carli, Dean then shot down a couple more, before they were replaced by more caribs. Where the hell were they coming from!?  
Carli kicked a carib to the ground, before she punched another two in the face. "Talk about annoying!" she exclaimed, just before she was plucked right out of the air by the largest of the group, which was almost seven feet tall. His huge hands were now tightly around Carli's forearms, not allowing her to defend herself in any possible way. She did try to kick him, but he held her away from himself, before she began to struggle and move her body in many different ways. no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. The cannibal had a firm grip on her, and it looked like he wasn't about to let her go free. Or allow her to go free.  
"Dean!" Carli exclaimed desperately, causing Dean to whirl around and get jumped from behind by the caribs that were standing behind him. great. Now they were in serious trouble.  
Feeling something hard and heavy hit the back of her head, the last thing Carli saw before her entire world went black was Dean lying on the floor in front of her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daine watched as the demon continued to pace around in front of him. How long did it take for the bloody cops to arrive!? Hiss patience was now beginning to wear thin. "Is something supposed to be happening?" he asked, causing the demon to stop pacing and turn to face him.  
"I'd shut my trap if I were you," the demon answered calmly, before the metal door on the other side of the room opened, revealing two cannibals holding Dean by the arms between them.  
"Dean!" Sam suddenly cried, as he jumped to his feet and appeared from behind the crates. He then ran to the bottom of the stairs, where he was then stopped by an unknown force. Like, an invisible force field or something. "Dean! Dean! Are you okay man!?" he continued, as he placed his hands against the force that was stopping him from getting through. It appeared to be an invisible wall of some sort created by the demon.  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam as the cannibals continued to drag him towards the demon. From the looks of it, Dean appeared to be alright. It didn't look like he had any new injuries, apart from the ones that he had received earlier.

"You thought you could escape?" the demon asked, his voice hinting amusement. He then clicked his fingers together, causing the two cannibals that were holding Dean to throw him roughly to the floor.  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when the largest cannibal of the group entered the room, holding Carli limp in his arms.  
"Carli!" Daine cried, as soon as his eyes fell upon her. "What the hell did you do to her!?"  
The demon gave Daine a simply smirk as the carib carelessly tossed Carli's limp body to the floor beside Dean. "These two were trying to escape, and we simply took care of the problem," the demon replied, his eyes locking with Daine's, "she should wake up soon though if she knows what's good for her. She can watch the show."  
Sammy appeared at the bottom of the stairs alongside Sam, where the two watched helplessly at what was happening before them. "Don't you dare hurt them!" she cried out desperately, "you've done enough damage as it is!"

The demon completely ignored what Sammy was saying, and he turned his full attention on Daine, wanting him to give him the answer he longed for. "Give me an answer now or your friends will perish," he said calmly, as it pointed over his shoulder at Dean and Carli, who was beginning to move again after being hit over the head. She let out a groan as she began to regain consciousness.  
Daine couldn't open his mouth, because he didn't want to tell the demon of John's whereabouts. This though, caused the demon to become even more frustrated with him. "Tell me where John Winchester is... now!"  
An unknown force flew around the room, causing bottles to smash, and planks of wood to fly. One of the planks of wood hit Daine across the back of the head, causing him to speak, just loud enough for the demon to hear of John Winchester's whereabouts. "Lawrence- Kansas..." were the only words that escaped Daine's mouth, before he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Giving a smirk of triumph, the demon then gave an evil laugh, which was interrupted by the sounds of sirens that were coming from outside.  
"Consider yourselves very lucky this time!" the demon cried, his eyes falling upon Dean, Carli, Sammy and Sam, before black smoke began to emit through the mouth of the small cannibal. "Give your friend my regards for telling me John's whereabouts."

As the black smoke disappeared through the floorboards, the invisible barrier holding Sam and Sammy disappeared, allowing the two to run over to Daine, Carli and Dean.  
Before they could say anything though, the sound of many footsteps approaching caused the four hunters to look up.  
"Sam! Dean!" Sarah called as she rushed into the room, with her boyfriend Brodie and the cops at her heels. "Are you guys okay?"  
Sam nodded his head before he looked over in Daine's direction. "I don't know about Daine though," he said truthfully, as Brodie began to undo the handcuffs around the man's wrists.  
"Did you manage to find my father?" Sarah continued, as she looked between Sam, Dean, Sammy and Carli. "And who it was?"  
"I'm so sorry Sarah," Sammy apologised, as a group of cops rushed into the large room. "But your father was- murdered." He wasn't really, but that was the easiest way to put it. She really didn't want to tell Sarah that her father had been eaten by cannibals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean now sat in the back of an ambulance, with a couple of man tending to the wounds they had acquired throughout their hunt to find out who or what had killed Sarah's father, Daniel Blake. Sam's bottom lip had stopped bleeding for the time being, and he had been given an icepack for his bruised eye. He also had four stitches in his forehead above his right eye, and it was cleaned up from all the blood. Dean's face had been cleared from all the blood and dirt, and he had stitches in the gashes above his eyes. His left arm was also in a sling, and a bandage was wrapped around his stomach. Now he was in no condition to drive his Impala, and Sam wasn't really either, considering he had to hold an icepack up to one of his eyes.

Daine, on the other hand, wouldn't let anyone touch him as soon as he had come back to consciousness. Even though he had been in the back of the ambulance as well, he simply didn't want to stay and cared for, so he climbed to his feet and left, not caring about the protests the men made as he walked away.  
"We're sorry to hear about your dad, Sarah," Carli said, as she and Daine stood with Sarah Blake away from the police cars and the ambulance. All the three could do was watch the scene unfold in front of them. Carli felt truly sorry for Sarah. Losing a loved one that way would absolutely be traumatic. Even for her.  
Sarah let out a long sigh before she looked up into Carli's hazel green eyes. "Me too, but at least he's in a better place," she said, "and anyway, thanks for helping me out with this. I couldn't live with myself if I had hired you guys and you both suddenly turned up dead like my dad." No matter which way she looked at the situation, she had to look on the bright side. That's what her dad would've wanted.

"You don't need to worry about us," Daine stated, as he wiped some blood from his face, "we're capable of taking down a whole army without even breaking a sweat." There he goes again. He was like Dean- he could never keep his big mouth shut.  
Carli simply rolled her eyes at Daine's comment as he left the two women and disappeared beyond the police cars. "Look after yourself, okay?" Carli said, as she turned back to face Sarah. "And make sure you call me if you ever have a problem in the future. I might even come back with those guys if I'm lucky." Obviously she was referring to Sam, Dean and Sammy.  
Sarah gave Carli a small smile, before Carli thrust a piece of paper into her hand. "I will- don't you worry about that."  
"And can you give that to Dean for me? I've gotta head out- and please send them my regards."

Sarah nodded her head in agreement before Carli also moved away and disappeared beyond the police cars. She then gave a smile to herself as she headed in the direction of the ambulance, where she looked down at the piece of paper that she had been given. _Dean_.  
As Sarah arrived at the back of the ambulance, she was greeted with a warm smile from Sammy. "Hey Sarah," she greeted, as the woman stopped beside her. Looking into the ambulance, she watched as the ambulance members stopped attending to Dean and Sam's injuries, before they jumped out and disappeared.  
"This is for you Dean," Sarah stated, as she held the folded piece of paper out to him, as he climbed out from the back of the ambulance. "It's from Carli, with her regards."  
Accepting the piece of paper from Sarah, Dean then unfolded it before he quickly read through it. Giving a smirk, he then handed it over to Sam, who read it with Sammy reading it at his side.

_Dean,_

_I think of you everyday, yet I wonder- when are our sorrows going to end?  
__We both want a lot of things, yet we can't have them.  
__Our roads we tread are quite different, but we managed to entwine them.  
__Our goals are so far away, yet they're so near.  
__I feel that love conquers all, yet it is the slowest form of suicide.  
__Just promise me one thing- don't live by what happened in the past- live for today.  
__The present matters the most, yet the past makes you who you are, and the future is yet to come..._

Sam looked up at his older brother, as did Sammy. What Carli had written to Dean was entirely true, no matter which way you looked at it. To Sammy, it was somewhat romantic, yet sad, because they didn't know when they were going to see Carli again. Hearing the sound of tires screeching, the three hunters looked up and watched as a red, 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback sped away from the old, run down barn, leaving it behind in its rearview mirror.

* * *

_  
And there you go! The last chapter of this episode! It looks like Dean and Carli have fixed up some of their issues, but not all of them. Do you think she'll ever come back? Let's hope so! And well, now you all know a little more about the demon marks that both Carli and Sammy, as well as Daine have. It seems Sammy, Daine and Sam are apart of something big, but I can't tell you what because it'd spoil everything! So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	33. The Cut Off PT 1

_Prologue: After getting help from Daine and Carli when the three hunters had been captured by a group of cannibals that had been possessed by demons, Sam, Dean and Sammy left New York, upon receiving a text message from John, stating that something was wrong at the Mississippi. Upon arrival, the three hunters realise that people have been mysteriously drowning in the river, upon hearing a small bell ring. What could be drowning innocent people in the Mississippi? Something supernatural? Or are people just drowning? You'll just have to read on!_

**The Cut- Off PT.1**

_+Mississippi River, Mississippi+_

It was a lovely night along the Mississippi River, and it just so happened to be one of those nights where a teenager was celebrating an eighteenth birthday. As per usual, booze was involved, as well as a large bonfire sitting on the edge of the river, where a small group of teenagers sat around it, talking amongst themselves.  
"Who wants to sing James a happy birthday!?" a drunken boy suddenly exclaimed, who lifted his hand into the night air, with a half empty bottle of beer in his grasp. A girl his age sat next to him in front of the bonfire on a log with a large blanket wrapped around her body. As the night wore on, it was beginning to get colder, as was she.  
The teenager gave the drunken boy a smile, before he took a swig of his own beer. Thank god he wasn't drunk on his eighteenth birthday, because then he'd look like his best mate Nathan, and then he wouldn't remember one of the most important birthdays he was to ever have in his entire life. He then gave a small laugh as a blonde haired girl sat down on the log beside him.  
"Happy birthdy to yous... happy birday to..." Nathan couldn't finish singing 'Happy birthday' to James because he had fallen backwards off the log he had been sitting on, landing on his back on the ground.

"So James... watcha gonna do now that you're eighteen?" a boy asked, who sat on another log in between two pretty brunettes. "Gonna start smoking weed? Drop outta school?" As if he'd ever do such a thing. He was looking forward to doing great things once he was out of school. He didn't want to waste his life by dropping out of school and then not being able to find a job after that. There was absolutely no point.  
James looked across the fire at his mate John, who everyone called Johnny because he hated his real name. "Nah- I wanna go to college," he answered, as a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, known as Skye, pulled a large blanket around herself and began to hold onto his arm. He then ran a hand through his shaggy, bleached blonde hair before he continued, "what's the point of dropping outta school anyway if I wanna go to college?"

Johnny simply shrugged his shoulders at James' question. He wouldn't know, considering he had dropped out of school himself. He had been too eager to get out of school and get a job. A girl known as Tara, who had been sitting beside Nathan on the log before he had fallen off, gave a smile. "Why don't we play truth or dare!?" she suggested, changing the topic of conversation as Nathan groggily pulled himself back up onto the log beside her. "And the birthday boy always has to go first!"  
James eyed Tara suspiciously as she pulled her reddish brown hair back into a high ponytail. "Okay..." he answered, before he turned to Skye, who was sitting beside him on the log. "Are you gonna join in?"  
Skye simply shook her head as she sat up properly and looked into his eyes. "I'll just watch," she said, "I've never enjoyed playing truth or dare much anyway."  
"Suit yourself. It's not like we're gonna miss you or anything," Tara stated, as she looked at Skye from across the bonfire. "Anyway, what do you choose, James? Truth or dare?" she questioned, as she turned her attention away from Skye and back onto James.  
"Dare," James replied, giving Tara one of his well known grins. James was one of those guys that, if ever involved in a game of truth or dare, would always choose dare, because he believed that choosing dare was always a good way to prove if you were game or not. And whatever he was dared, he was always game enough to go through with it and complete it. He'd never chickened out before on a previous truth or dare game where he had chosen dare.

Tara gave an evil smirk. An idea had popped into her head, and she thought it was the best dare for James to complete, considering it was his birthday. "I dare you to take a paddleboat out onto the Mississippi and try and get past the demon that supposedly haunts it on certain nights," she dared, causing Skye to look as her with horror. What the hell was she thinking? Rumours were flying around the town saying that a demon did haunt the Mississippi on certain nights, and well, did she really wanted James dead?  
The group waited in patience for James to reply to Tara's dare, and just before he did so, an odd breeze came through, causing the flames of the bonfire to flicker.  
"I accept the dare," James announced, as he eagerly jumped to his feet, his eyes sparkling excitedly. The night was just about approaching midnight, and it appeared that James was still full of energy, no matter how much he had to drink, or what time it was.  
"Don't do it!" Skye suddenly cried, as she also jumped to her feet and now stood beside James. "Haven't you heard the rumors? If someone swears that they will pass through the Mississippi this very night- that they can die!? Do you really want to die!?" There was no use getting through to James, considering he never turned back once he accepted any sort of dare.

James gave Skye a small smile as he turned to face her, before he cupped her face with his hands. "You don't need to worry about me," he said, as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "it's only a tale told to stop kids from going swimming in the river. You should know that by now."  
Skye wasn't so sure. She looked at each of her friends, but each didn't look like they were about to stop James from going out onto the Mississippi in a small paddleboat. Why did he have to have that male go where they had to do everything just to prove themselves? Even if it meant getting themselves killed?  
"You worry too much," James continued, as he gently let go of Skye's face. "And besides that, you've gotta live a little!"  
Skye couldn't help but roll her eyes at James' statement as he walked away from her and approached a small paddleboat, which was sitting on the edge of the river.  
"I can't believe no one's stopping him," Skye stated, as she moved to sit down beside one of the brunettes who was sitting next to Johnny. "Doesn't anyone believe in the devil that haunts the Mississippi on certain nights?"  
One of the brunettes, whose name was Holly, shrugged her shoulders at her friend. "Personally, I don't believe in such things. But still- going out on the Mississippi at night while out on a paddleboat? You've gotta be crazy!"

"Well then, get this Skye," James was saying, as he pushed the small paddleboat off the shore and into the water, "I swear on my life that I'll be able to pass by the 'devil,' and I will not turn back even if he is to bar my way."  
Skye had now had enough. She then jumped to her feet, and glared at James angrily. "I've had enough! Firstly you don't believe me, and now you mock me because of what I believe in!? Well James, I've got news for you! We're over. It's the end. I never wanna see you again!"  
James now suddenly became angry, and he jumped into the paddleboat, now more determined than ever before. "Well, I never wanna see you again either! And I wouldn't care if you suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth or died!" Now that was just cruel. Skye couldn't believe how foolish her now 'exboyfriend' was being. Why couldn't he just simply say no to something in his life?  
With that said, James quickly grabbed the two oars of the boat and he began to paddle out onto the Mississippi. James was one of those people who knew the Mississippi as if it was the back of his hand. He'd constantly go out onto the Mississippi with his father when he was little, but that all ended when his father mysteriously disappeared while out on the Mississippi years ago.

Skye began to cry as James paddled further away from his small group of friends. She sat down next to Holly who pulled her into an embrace and tried to comfort her. "Don't you worry about him," Holly stated, as she wiped a couple of tears from Skye's face, "James is a stupid boy anyway for not heeding your warning."  
Skye gave a snivel as she wiped more of her tears away, which were now mingled with her black mascara. "I just thought he, out of all people, would know the tale of the devil being out on the Mississippi on certain nights," she said, as she snivelled some more.  
Upon saying that, Skye watched as Johnny jumped to his feet and looked down at his watch. 12:00am. A strange fog had now settled out on the Mississippi, and there was no sign of James anywhere.  
"James!" Johnny called out into the night, before he ran down to the water's edge. "James!?" Nothing. The water was as still as it could be, as was everything around them.  
Both Holly and Skye then jumped to their feet in alarm, and joined Johnny at the river's edge. A small, ringing sound was then heard, along with a splash of water. "James!?" Skye cried, as more tears ran down her cheeks. And that was when she saw something. An odd, black figure staring at her through the fog. She then realised what had happened, before she waded out into the water. 12:05am.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat inside a club, on a stool in front of the bar. A bottle of beer sat in front of him, along with the letter that Carli had written to him. To Dean, it seemed like it was some secret message, which he had been trying to crack for a couple of weeks now. Even though Sam had told him numerous of times that it was just a letter, Dean just told his younger brother to go away so then he could figure it out on his own.  
"Do you need help?" Sammy questioned, as she suddenly appeared at Dean's side. Looking up from the letter, Dean shook his head, but Sammy easily grabbed it and looked over it. "There's nothing to it," she said, before she handed it back to Dean. "I think she just wants you to move on." Move on from her? Hopefully not.  
Dean folded the letter up before shoving into one of his jeans' pockets. He then took a swig of his beer as Sammy sat down on a stool beside him. "And you think she's moved on?" he asked absentmindedly, as he eyed a pretty waitress who had disappeared behind a door.  
Sammy shrugged her shoulders as she ordered something to drink. "I wouldn't have a clue as to what goes on in that girl's mind," she said, as she gave Dean a smile. "Or she simply could be saying that she wants you to move on from the argument you two had ages ago which resulted in her leaving and never coming back."

Dean ran his index finger along the rim of his beer bottle. "Girls are as complicated to figure out as it to hunt down this demon," he stated, as the waitress he had noticed before placed a bottle of beer down in front of Sammy.  
"Ha, ha, ha," Sammy said with sarcasm, as she pulled off the lid of her beer bottle. "You've just gotta find a quality girl who you can understand and get along with," she continued, as Sam entered the club, "how do you think me and Sam became an item?" He really didn't want to know. Why the hell did she have to bring that up anyway?  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sammy as Sam stopped in between the two of them, with his cell phone in one of his hands. "Watcha got there Sammy?" Dean questioned his younger brother, who was peering down at the small screen of his cell phone.  
Sammy also looked down at the small screen that fascinated the two Winchester boys, only to discover that Sam had received a text message from someone.  
"Dad wants us to go to Mississippi," Sam said finally, as he looked up and shoved his cell phone into one of his pockets. "He said people have been disappearing while going out on the river."

"They could just be drowning and this isn't our sorta gig," Dean said simply, as he turned his body around to face his younger brother. Or could it? Were people that stupid enough to go out on the Mississippi not knowing how to swim? That was just utterly stupid. Well, to him at least it was.  
Sammy took a swig of her beer before she offered it to Sam, who accepted it. "And why wouldn't it be something supernatural if your father wants you to go and check it out?" she asked, her eyes connecting with Dean's.  
Dean pulled a face at Sammy as he shrugged his shoulders. He then rose to his feet and pulled his duffel bag from the floor, before slinging it over one of his shoulders. "So are you two kids ready to head out?" he asked, looking between both Sam and Sammy. His mood changed way too often, and Sammy didn't like it.  
Sammy took the bottle of beer back from Sam before she took a swig of it. "I'm ready," she said, as she placed the now empty beer bottle onto the counter, before she turned to face Sam. "Are you ready to go?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now a few days later, and Sam, Dean and Sammy were staying at a motel in Vicksburg, Mississippi, which was right by the Mississippi River.  
It was now 10:30am in the morning, Sammy had gone out to buy the local newspaper and food to eat, Sam was on his laptop looking up myths on the internet and Dean- had just woken up.  
Sam looked up from his laptop as his older brother sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. "Dude, it's ten thirty," he stated, causing his brother to look over in his direction. "You've slept for almost ten hours."  
"In the morning or at night?" Dean asked, as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair.  
Sam rolled his eyes as Dean then got out of bed, in a pair of boxers and a grey shirt. He then grabbed a new set of clothes from his duffel bag, that was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, before he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
"So uh... did you have a good sleep?" Sam questioned loudly, trying to start up a conversation with his older sibling, seeing as how a silence filled the room.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Dean answered from the other side of the bathroom door, as he began to put on his new set of clothes.

Sam let out a sigh as he then got to his feet and approached the bathroom door. "Dude, I think we need to talk. You know... about- Carli and uhh... Daine. I know you're suffering, I just don't want you to bottle it all up inside," he began, "both me and Sammy are worried about you dude. We just want you to not bottle it all up inside and then take it out on one of us. We want to see you suffer- like any other human being on this planet."  
Sam then watched as the bathroom door opened, revealing a newly dressed Dean. He was in a pair of faded, blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black shirt, and a greenish, long sleeved, button up shirt over the top, which had its sleeves rolled up to Dean's elbows. "Sam- I'm fine," he said, as he brushed past his younger, yet taller brother.  
"Dean, I know you're not so just cut the crap," Sam said, causing Dean to pause and keep his back turned to him. "Dude, you're in love with the girl. If you really loved her, you'd at least show some sort of emotion."  
Dean finally turned around and faced Sam, who was wearing a greyish shirt with a bluish shirt over the top, which had a v-neck and a collar, and he was wearing a pair of blue, denim jeans which were also ripped at the knees. "What do you think I'm gonna do, Sam? She's probably half way 'round America with that guy! I can't stop her if that's what she wants to do!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean continued before a word could even escape his mouth. "And don't you dare say I'm bottling it all up inside! I can release my anger and frustration in any way I want!"  
Sam followed Dean back into the bathroom, where the two brothers stopped in front of the basin, where a large mirror stood behind it. "Dean, I'm not saying that. We just want you to show it to us."  
And without warning, Dean punched the mirror in front of him, breaking it into several large pieces. "Happy?" he asked Sam, annoyed, before he left the bathroom, his hand bleeding from the shards of shattered glass. It was exactly what he had done the last time he thought about the argument that he had with Carli.  
Sam looked at the damage that had been done, only to see Sammy reflected in it. He then turned around to find Sammy standing in the doorway.  
"Hey," she greeted, as she locked the door behind her. "I got a few things."  
Sam exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him as Sammy placed a bag up onto the table. She then unpacked it, and placed all of its contents onto the table.  
"No one's drowned recently," she stated, as she tossed the local newspaper onto one of the beds. "I also got you coffee and a packet of Peanut M'n'M's," she continued, as she gestured towards Dean, "I got you a latte 'cos I know you've already eaten, and I got myself a blueberry muffin."  
Sam approached Sammy and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he grabbed his latte and sat back down in front of his laptop.

Sammy then approached Dean, who was sitting on one of the beds, with a bloody hand. It reminded her of when he had broken a mirror after he had the argument with Carli months ago. "Do you want me to clean that up for you?" she asked gently, obviously referring to Dean's injured hand.  
Completely ignoring Sammy, Dean got up and grabbed his Peanut M'n'M's and cup of coffee before he was out the door, mumbling a 'I'll be back soon' as he went.  
"What's his problem?" Sammy questioned Sam, as she cocked an eyebrow and turned around to face her boyfriend.  
"We sorta got into an argument over his feelings towards Carli," Sam replied, before Sammy appeared by his side and looked at the laptop screen.  
Sammy made an 'O' with her mouth, understanding. "I think he's got problems," she continued, before she took a bite of her muffin, "which would be easy to solve if he'd only open up to someone."  
Sam let out a sigh. And Dean wasn't that sort of person, so it just made the whole situation a lot more difficult. "So are we gonna check out the 'scene of the crime'?" he questioned, as he got off the conversation about his brother.  
"As soon as your brother gets back we will," Sammy replied, as she continued to eat her blueberry muffin. "And we can go and talk to the victim's friends about the night."

"It says here that James Wood was the third person to drown in the Mississippi this month," Sam clarified, as he read something off his laptop screen. "And every drowning was ten days apart. The first on the 3rd, the second on the 13th, and the third on the 23rd."  
Sammy let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of faded, blue denim jeans with a pair of brown boots underneath, a red tank top and a greenish jacket with pinkish purple designs on it. It went straight down into a v-shape with a small collar, and was connected together with one button. "Like they always say- things always come in threes."  
As soon as those words escaped her mouth, the door to the motel room opened, and Dean entered through it, returning from wherever he had went to. He had only been gone for five minutes, and he'd already finished his coffee and M'n'M's.  
Dean walked further into the room without saying a word, before he was approached by Sammy, who now stood in his way.  
Sam watched with shock as Sammy reached up and slapped Dean across his left cheek, almost immediately causing a red mark to appear.  
"What was that for, bitch?" Dean found himself demanding, before he was slapped again, but this time on his other cheek.

Not answering his question, Sammy walked across to the other side of the room where she picked up her duffel bag and slung it over one of her shoulders. "We're going," she said simply, as she headed out the door and away from the two brothers. "So hurry up and get ready."  
Sam shutdown his laptop and closed it before he picked it up from the table. He then gave a small laugh as Dean turned around to face him. "Dude, you should've seen the look on your face," he said, as he pulled his duffel bag from the ground and placed it up onto the table. He then shoved his laptop inside it before he continued, "I guess she thought you deserved it."  
Dean watched as his younger brother grabbed a greyish blue jacket and threw it over his shoulders. He then grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over one of his shoulders. "For what?" Dean asked, as he grabbed his brown leather jacket and slung it over his shoulders.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't even know why Sammy had slapped Dean. It was so unexpected. Even he hadn't seen it coming. "I guess she was sick of the way you were acting," he replied, as Dean grabbed his own duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

* * *

_  
For all of those wondering, I did not make up anything about the demon that haunts the Mississippi, even though I did alter the story a little bit. You can find out more about it if you look under 'resources' on my profile page. The only thing I changed was the fact that it killed people every month with the number three in it. Because like Sammy said, all things come in threes. Oh, and I'm not sure if Vicksburg is right near the Mississippi. If I'm wrong, someone please correct me because I hate having mistakes! So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	34. The Cut Off PT 2

_Prologue: After getting help from Daine and Carli when the three hunters had been captured by a group of cannibals that had been possessed by demons, Sam, Dean and Sammy left New York, upon receiving a text message from John, stating that something was wrong at the Mississippi. Upon arrival, the three hunters realise that people have been mysteriously drowning in the river, upon hearing a small bell ring. What could be drowning innocent people in the Mississippi? Something supernatural? Or are people just drowning? You'll just have to read on!_

**The Cut- Off PT.2**

Dean sat behind the steering wheel of his black, '67 Chevy Impala, where he was searching through a box of fake ID's. Sam and Sammy had gone to check out around the Mississippi, because the cops already had the crime scene covered. Grabbing three fake ID's, Dean opened the glovebox in front of the front passenger seat, and he slid the box into it before closing the glovebox. Placing his own fake ID into a leather wallet, Dean then climbed out of the Impala and closed the door noisily behind him. "Find anything?" he asked, as soon as Sammy and Sam returned, and the three hunters stopped a few metres in front of the Impala.  
Sammy wanted to gasp at the sight of Dean's face, but she knew not to. Only one of his cheeks were still red, but you could easily tell that he had been slapped by someone. One of the things Sammy had learnt from Carli was that if you meant to do something and felt bad about it later, then you were never to apologise, because you meant it in the first place.  
Sammy wanted to apologise to Dean about slapping him twice, but she knew that Carli would be disappointed in her.  
"There's nothing," Sammy said finally, finally being able to find her voice again. "All the evidence must be where the cops are."  
Dean nodded his head as he handed both Sam and Sammy their fake ID cards. "Why the hell am I a bug catcher?" Sam questioned, as he looked up at Dean for an explanation. Was there such a thing as a bug catcher?  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, giving his younger brother a playful smirk. "You look the part, so I thought you'd be able to play the part."

"Out of all things- why a bug catcher?" Sammy gave a small smile and laugh as the two brothers had a small argument between themselves. "I haven't been interested in bugs since I was ten."  
Dean raised his arms up into the air as if in defeat. "Or would you rather be one of those mythbuster dudes who are trying to figure out why a kid suddenly drowned in water?" he questioned, and he knew that he had won his younger brother over.  
Sam let out a sigh as he shoved his fake ID into one of his pockets. He hated those mythbuster guys, because they tried to find the answers to the stupidest questions, like: could you get drunk from eating too many chocolates filled with alcohol? Sam just thought the two were plain idiots, even though now and then Dean did watch it whenever he _got _the chance.  
Sammy looked down at her fake ID, and it said that she was a ranger. If, in reality, someone was to believe she was some sort of a real ranger, they'd probably think that Sammy thought that maybe a wild bear killed and drowned the poor kid. But who knows? It could be anything really, except when you were a hunter, there were more possibilities than being the person who didn't know about the things they hunted.  
Dean moved and began to walk ahead of both Sam and Sammy, who followed him. Dean then approached the police tape that was surrounding the crime scene and ducked underneath it.  
"Hey!" a masculine voice suddenly cried out, as a cop jogged towards Dean. "What the hell are you doing beyond that tape!? This is strictly police business!"  
Dean whipped out his fake ID and showed it to the cop. "I am Detective Steven Tyler, and my two colleagues-" Dean gestured towards Sam and Sammy, who had just ducked underneath the police tape, "Mr. Angus Young and Miss. Jennifer Turner."

The cop cocked an eyebrow at Dean, but did not question him. "Come through," he said, as he pointed over his shoulder. "This is the third person to drown this month."  
By this time, Sammy and Sam had caught up to Dean and they were now walking beside him. "We know," Sammy answered, "that's why we've come in to take a look."  
Sam, Dean and Sammy walked along the Mississippi with the cop, and up ahead, they could see more police tape, and a group of seven cops, along with a few cars, had stationed up there.  
"What do you think happened?" Sam questioned the cop, as Sammy and Dean walked on ahead to check some things out.  
"Well, everyone believes the boy just drowned. The paddleboat he had been in the night he died, was found at the bottom of the river," the cop explained, whose name was Darren. How could the boat be at the bottom of the river if he had just drowned? It didn't make any sense at all.  
"And his body?"  
"That's why we're still here. We haven't been able to find it yet. We believe it might be somewhere in the river."  
Sam let out a long sigh before he looked up. "Do you mind if I go and check a few things out?"  
Darren simply shook his head before he walked away, allowing Sam to check out whatever he wanted to.  
Sam let out another sigh as he moved and began to walk towards the edge of the Mississippi, where he found Sammy waist deep in the murky water.  
"Did you find anything?" Sam questioned Sammy, as she turned around to face him upon hearing his voice.

"Well, the water's freezing," she replied, her eyes making contact with his own, "but I'm gonna dive down and take a look at the boat- see if I can find the victim's body or anything." With that, Sammy took a deep breath in before she dived beneath the water, disappearing from Sam's sight.  
"Sammy!" Dean called out, causing Sam to turn around. Sam then headed towards his older brother, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "There's nothing here. The frickin' cops know nothing either- as per usual."  
Sam scratched the back of his head. "Sammy's gone to check out James' paddleboat," he clarified. "When she comes back, we have to go to the local hospital."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow as he and Sam headed back towards the Mississippi. "The local hospital?" he repeated, as the two brothers stopped at the edge of the river. Why did they need to go there?  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. "You know- large buildings where sick and injured people go?"  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "I know what a hospital is Sherlock!" he replied, "but why go there?"  
"We figured out that every person who has 'drowned' so far were killed ten days within one another, and all the dates which end with a '3'. The first on the 3rd, the second on the 13th, and the third on the 23rd," Sam explained. "So we need all birth certificates of anyone who is born on those dates, and plan to have a party by the Mississippi."  
"Is that how they all died?" asked Dean, "because they were all celebrating a birthday?"  
Sam sadly nodded his head in agreement, just as Sammy resurfaced. He then turned around to face his girlfriend, who pushed her wet, blonde hair from her face. "Did you find anything?"  
Sammy pulled herself out of the river, water falling from her body. "I definitely found something," she replied, as she ran both of her hands over her face. "James certainly didn't fall off the boat and drown. There was a huge hole in the side of his boat, and I reckon someone dragged him down into the water."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sat behind a large, copper coloured wooden desk, with a computer on in front of him. Behind him, in the two back corners of the room, were two large filing cabinets, and in between them was a large window. Two chairs sat in front of him on the other side of the desk, and a large folder full of documents sat in front of him.  
Hearing a knock at the door, the man looked up from his work as Dean, Sam and Sammy entered the room, closing the door quietly behind them.  
Dean had buttoned up his shirt and rolled down the sleeves, as well as tucking it into his jeans. Sam had done exactly the same thing as his brother, except he was actually wearing a proper shirt, which was also tucked in. The two brothers also wore ties around their necks, and they looked rather smart at that. It was hard to believe their usual attire consisted of ripped jeans and faded shirts.  
Sammy wore a pair of black, smart pants, a white shirt over the top, and a black tie. Her blonde hair was tied back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing her pair of glasses.  
"Can I help you?" the man sitting behind the desk asked, as he pulled himself to his feet to greet the three hunters.  
Dean caught a glimpse of the name tag that was clipped to his shirt: M. Buckley. "Hey Matt," he greeted, as he approached the desk. Hopefully he did get the man's name correct.  
The man shook Dean's hand as he looked at him oddly. "It's Mark, actually," he answered.  
"Yeah- yeah I knew that!" Dean replied, causing Sam and Sammy to shake their heads behind him.  
"So anyway, Mr..."  
"Dr. Johnson," Dean clarified, "anyway, we thought we'd just come in here to tell you that Dr. Takanoshi is looking for you."  
Mark lifted an eyebrow at Dean. "Dr. Takanoshi?" he repeated. "Is he a new doctor here?"

Dean cursed quietly under his breath. Why the hell didn't the hospital have a Dr. Takanoshi? There always seemed to be a doctor with the same name in a lot of movies. "No," he backed himself up, as he straightened his face. "He is a doctor from another city, and he wishes to see you- if you're good enough for a promotion."  
Mark didn't question Dean, so he walked straight past him, Sam and Sammy and entered the hallway beyond the door, which Sammy closed quietly behind him.  
"Doctors these days..." Dean mumbled, as he and Sam headed for the two filing cabinets at the back of the room, "so gullible."  
Sam couldn't help but give a small smile as he pulled open one of the draws. Hundreds of files were now accessible to him, and he didn't have a clue as to which ones could be birth certificates. And that was when he used his head. He read the front of the draw, and found that he was currently looking at patients files.  
Dean let out a sigh as he searched through hundreds of files, but couldn't find a single one that was a birth certificate.  
"Sam," a feminine voice said, causing Sam to turn around. Sam shut the filing cabinet behind him as he approached Sammy, who was sitting behind Mark's desk. She had somehow accessed Mark's computer, and was searching through thousands of files.  
Opening one of the folders, Sammy searched its entire contents, before finally stumbling upon birth certificates, which had been uploaded to his computer.  
"So we're looking for the 3rd, 13th and the 23rd of September..." she stated quietly to herself, as Dean appeared beside her, and was also looking over her shoulder at the screen.

Sam looked over at his older, yet shorter brother. "I think you should guard the door," he said, causing Dean to look up at him. "Just in case someone finds us in here."  
"Why would I wanna do such a thing?" he asked, before a smirk crept upon his face. "Don't you think you could handle it if someone caught you at the door? Will it ruin your collegeboy rep?"  
Sam looked at Dean, causing Dean to give a small laugh. "Shh..." Sammy whispered, not looking at the two brothers.  
Shutting themselves up, Sam and Dean peered over both of Sammy's shoulders, and that was when they found what they were looking for. The birth certificates of those whose birthdays were coming up on the 3rd, 13th and 23rd of September.  
Pulling a small notepad from his pocket, as well as a pen, Sam quickly began to write down all of the names of those who were turning eighteen on those dates, and where they lived.  
"I am not going to calm down. Those three are in hot water when I see them," a masculine voice said on the other side of the door, and it sounded like it was getting closer.  
Sammy quickly closed everything that she had accessed on Mark's computer, before shutting it down completely.  
Dean had quickly opened the closest window, which was between the two filing cabinets, before he pulled it up and looked out of it. Metal railings and stairs ran down the side of the building, allowing the three to escape.  
The door to the room suddenly opened, and Mark entered the room. "Now you three-" Mark looked around his office to find that Sam, Dean and Sammy had completely disappeared. The window that the three had escaped through was shut, and his computer was exactly the way he had left it. How had they gotten out without him or anyone seeing them?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the next day, and Dean's '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop outside a nice, single storeyed house. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Dean turned to face his younger brother, who was sitting beside him. "What are we doing here?" he asked, just as Sammy climbed out of the backseat of the Impala.  
"We're going to talk to one of James' friends," Sam explained, "supposedly a lot of them saw him just before he died, and maybe they can tell us something about what had happened, or if they had seen something."  
Dean nodded his head before he leaned across Sam and opened up the glovebox. But before he could grab the box inside it, Sam had slammed the glovebox shut. "We won't be needing those," Sam said, as he looked into Dean's face, who had an expression of wanting many questions asked. "We'll be able to use our real names."  
"Okay... so what's this chick's name again?" Dean asked, as both he and Sam climbed out of the car noisily shutting the doors behind them.  
"Skye Clement," Sam read off his notepad, before he looked up at the house in front of him. "She was James' girlfriend from what I hear."  
"Well, I hope she's expecting visitors," Sammy stated, as she joined Sam's side.  
Sam gave his girlfriend a small smile as the three hunters walked up the concrete footpath, where they then arrived on the front porch. Arriving at the front door, Dean then rapped his knuckles against its hard surface, where the three waited for an answer.

Sure enough, after ten or so minutes, the front door had opened, and a blonde haired, blue eyed girl had arrived at the door. Her strawberry blonde hair was in ringlets, and she wore a pinkish red bubble dress, which stopped just above her knees. "Uhh... hi," she greeted, as she stepped beyond the doorway in bare feet, "can I help you with anything?"  
Sam cleared his throat. "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean and this is my girlfriend Sammy Hall," he greeted, as he gestured towards Sammy and Dean.  
"Hi," Skye greeted again, "I'm Skye Clement. Is there something I can help you guys out with?"  
"In fact there is," Dean said, speaking up. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about James Wood and the night he died."  
As soon as James' name had been mentioned, it seemed as if all the blood had been drained from Skye's face. "Why do you need to know about James?" she questioned, as she looked up into Sam, Sammy and Dean's faces. "You're not with the cops- are you? 'cos they've been around here enough already."  
Sam shook his head. "We're not with the cops," he assured gently, "but we believe we can help you."  
For some odd reason, Skye felt that she could trust this 'Sam Winchester,' his older brother Dean and girlfriend Sammy Hall.  
"You can come inside then," she said, as she stepped back into the house. "My parents won't be home for a few more hours." Not that Dean, Sammy or Sam cared anyway.  
Sammy gave Skye a warm smile as she, Sam and Dean entered her house. "If you're busy, we can leave if you want," she said, but Skye simply shook her head.

"I'm not busy," she answered, "but I'd love some company."  
Skye walked down a long hallway, with the three hunters following behind her. The four then arrived in a large loungeroom, which was also connected to a large kitchen. "Make yourselves at home," she stated, before she entered the kitchen.  
Dean did just that, and he sat down in an armchair, while Sam and Sammy sat down on a sofa across from him.  
"I had warned James not to go into the Mississippi- and look what happens! He ends up drowning!" Skye said, as she exited the kitchen and approached the three hunters.  
Sam cocked an eyebrow, before he glanced across the room at Dean. "You warned him?" he asked, "of what?"  
Skye let out a sigh. "James has lived near the Mississippi his whole life, and he pretty much knew it off the back of his hand. He should've been smarter," she continued, before she looked up at Sam. "Stories about the Mississippi have been around for over fifty years. Everyone knows about the devil that haunts it on certain nights."  
"The devil?" Sammy repeated, causing Skye to turn her attention on her.  
Skye nodded her head in agreement. "They say that if you swear on your life that you can pass by the devil even if it bars your way, and you can't get past it, then those people drown. James did just that, and he drowned. He didn't heed my warning, so he paid the price."

Dean sat up properly in the armchair, before he leaned forward and leaned his elbows against his thighs. "So you believe in these... 'ghost stories'?" he questioned, as Skye turned to face him.  
"I do," she whispered, "but everyone thinks I'm a weirdo because I do."  
"We don't think you're weird," Sammy suddenly stated, as she gave Skye yet another warm smile. "We sorta believe in those things too."  
Actually, the three not only believed in them, they hunted them for a living.  
Dean let out a sigh. He had been hoping to get at least some free food and drinks, but it appeared to not be happening. "Well, I guess we better head out," he stated, as he glanced up at a clock hanging off one of the walls. "We appreciate you talking to us." What was the point of going inside her house if they were going to stay there for less than five minutes? It was pointless really- pointless to Dean anyway, considering he didn't get any free food.  
"Wait!" Skye cried out in alarm, as Dean, Sam and Sammy had climbed to their feet. "You can't go yet. I wanna know what really happened to James."  
Sam scratched the back of his head as his mind raced. "We don't know anything yet either, but maybe you could help us out..." The youngest Winchester brother pulled out his notepad from one of his pockets, and held it out for Skye to read. "Do you know any of these people?" he asked.

Skye nodded her head as she pointed at the name at the top of the list, which was next to the 3rd of September. "I know Johnny Hughes. He was James' best friend and he's a good friend of mine. Why do you need to know anyway?"  
Sammy quickly wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to Skye. "We think it might help us solve the mystery," she stated, "and that's my number if you ever need to talk."  
"This story about the devil..." Dean stated, causing Skye to look up at him, "does it have a name? Or does everyone just refer it as a rumor?"  
"It's known as 'The Cut- Off'," Skye explained, "but we just call it a rumor 'cos we all know what we're talking about."

* * *

_  
Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I was unsure if the water of the Misissippi is murky or not, but I wrote in that way because well, everything about Supernatural has a dark feeling to it. So if the water's not murky, someone please correct me! I got the name 'Dr. Takanoshi from the Dukes of Hazzard movie, which has Johnny Knoxville and Seann William Scott in it. I love that part in the movie where they posed as Japanese scientists! Oh, and I don't know if bug catchers really exist either, so correct if I'm wrong on that one too! Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	35. The Cut Off PT 3

_Prologue: After getting help from Daine and Carli when the three hunters had been captured by a group of cannibals that had been possessed by demons, Sam, Dean and Sammy left New York, upon receiving a text message from John, stating that something was wrong at the Mississippi. Upon arrival, the three hunters realise that people have been mysteriously drowning in the river, upon hearing a small bell ring. What could be drowning innocent people in the Mississippi? Something supernatural? Or are people just drowning? You'll just have to read on!_

**The Cut- Off PT.3**

"Do you think dad's okay?" Sam questioned, as he sat down at the table and in front of his laptop.  
The two Winchester brothers and Sammy had gotten back to their motel room and they were now trying to find everything they could about 'The Cut- Off,' and how to kill 'The Devil' that supposedly haunted the Mississippi on certain nights.  
Dean lay on one of the beds in the motel room, with his hands behind his head. "Okay... random," he stated, as he looked in his younger brother's direction.  
"I'm just saying, the demon did manage to get dad's location outta Daine," Sam continued, causing Dean to sit up and look into his eyes.  
"Dad would be long gone from there by now," said Dean, his voice slowly rising. "And if he was to get caught or something, we all know whose head's gonna roll."  
Sam knew Dean was talking about Daine. The two were like chalk and cheese. They just wouldn't get along with each other and they never were going to if you entered Carli into the equation.  
Dean let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his tired face. "Did you find anything about the Cut- Off?" he asked, just as Sammy exited the bathroom and entered the room.  
"Well, you can come check for yourself," the younger Winchester brother stated, causing Dean to climb off the bed and to his feet.  
Dean approached Sam and stopped behind him, where he peered over his shoulder to see the small laptop screen. "From what it says on this website, the 'Cut- Off' only occurs when someone swears they can pass through the Mississippi when 'The Devil's' out to bar their way. Those who swear they will make it past the devil and don't succeed, drown," Sam explained, as his older brother read what was written on the website in front of him. How could they drown if something haunted the river and was most likely the thing to have caused them to die?

"But they failed to mention what I saw at the bottom of the river," Sammy cut in, as she began to dry her wet hair with a towel.  
"Did you manage to find out when the rumor was first started?" Dean questioned, causing Sam to nod his head in agreement. If it really was a rumour, that is.  
The laptop screen soon changed as Sam pulled up a new website. There was an old black and white photo on the screen, which was of a man. "This is Jonathan King, a pilot of a boat over fifty years ago," Sam clarified, as he pointed at the photo on the screen.  
Dean pulled a face. "And I care because-?" he asked, not really interested in the matter at hand.  
"Well, the rumor started right after his death. People could hear the ringing of a bell, the sound of an engine and someone cursing along the Mississippi on foggy nights," Sam continued, before he looked up at his older brother. "A lot of people believed it was Jonathan because people were familiar with the sounds of his boat and his voice."  
"Yeah, and your point?" Dean asked.  
"Maybe Jonathan's a spirit haunting the Mississippi," stated Sammy, as she tied her blonde hair into a high ponytail. "And if he is, then he must be the one drowning those kids in the river."  
Sam looked up at Sammy and gave her a small smile. "When Jonathan's friends were interviewed the day after he had been found drowned in the river, everyone said that he had sworn that he'd make it up the Mississippi, even though that night he died there had been a bad electrical storm."  
"Did they ever find out how he had drowned?" Sammy asked, wanting to know more.

"They figured that his small boat crashed into a large rock or something, because they found a large hole in the side of his boat at the bottom of the Mississippi," Sam continued, before he shut down his laptop.  
"I don't get it," Dean stated, causing both Sam and Sammy to look at him oddly. "What has this got to do with the kids? And the dates for that matter?"  
"I managed to figure that one out," said Sammy, as Sam rose to his feet and sat down on one of the beds.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow as he sat down in the seat where Sam had been sitting earlier. "All the kids who have supposedly 'drowned' all lived near the Mississippi, and knew it like the back of their hand," Sammy explained, "and the dates... well- it took me a while to figure it out. The third of June was when one of his children died, the thirteenth was when he was divorced from his wife, and the twenty third was when he died."  
"So this stupid son of a bitch haunts those dates? Because of the things that happened to him on them?" asked Dean, as Sammy nodded her head. "And he kills whoever was born on those dates and goes on the river on that day?"  
Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he cursed underneath his breath. "So how do we kill it?" he asked, as he looked across the room at Sam. "Rocksalt?"  
"We'll definitely have to use it," replied Sam, as he watched Sammy lean against one of the walls from the corner of his eye. "But it won't be enough to get rid of the spirit. It'll just... hold it back for a little while."  
"Do you know where exactly the spirit haunts the river?" asked Sammy, " 'cos maybe he just needs to go back to where he drowned."

"Too bad he wasn't buried," said Dean, causing Sam to look up at him. "We'd probably have a chance if they had found Jonathan's body."  
Sam cocked an eyebrow as his mind began to race. "Does it say anything in your dad's journal?" asked Sammy, as Dean let out a sigh and pulled himself to his feet.  
"I don't know," Sam suddenly stated, just as Dean had pulled out John's journal from his duffel bag. The journal was open to it's first page, and Dean was now looking at him.  
"You don't know what?" he asked, as he turned his body to face Sam.  
"I don't know if they ever found Jonathan's body," Sam continued, as he made eye contact with both his brother and girlfriend. "So for all we know, Jonathan's bones could be in the ground somewhere."  
Dean slammed John's journal shut before tossing into onto one of the beds. "So all we need to do is salt and burn the bones? Shouldn't be too hard."  
"If we know where his body's buried," said Sammy, "so for all we know they might not have found a body at all and we've got something more difficult to deal with here."  
"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Sam said to his girlfriend, just before there was a small knock at the door.  
The three hunters exchanged glances at one another, before Sammy headed in the direction of the door. Unlocking the door and opening it wide, Sammy found that Skye had been the one who had knocked.

"Hey," she greeted, "is something wrong?"  
Skye walked straight past Sammy and into the room beyond. It was now the late afternoon, and she was still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing when the three had paid her a visit. "I wanna know what's going on," she stated, as Sammy closed and locked the door behind her. "You three just suddenly show up once James is dead, and say you can help me. If you're not cops, then who are you?"  
Sam let out a sigh. For some odd reason, he knew that Skye would be wanting some answers. Now this was the hard part. Explaining to someone that things that go bump in the night actually go bump in the night. It was the speech Sam despised the most. "Well?" Skye asked, after a long pause.  
Sam glanced across the room at Dean, who gave him the expression that he had to explain the situation to Skye, because he definitely wasn't going to.  
"We're hunters," Sam began, earning an odd expression from Skye. "We go around North America and hunt supernatural things. We save people from becoming victims to these sort of things."  
"What?" Skye questioned, as she looked directly into Sam's eyes, clearly not understanding what he was saying. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no such things as supernatural things."  
"Oh sweetheart, there is," Dean interrupted, as Skye turned her attention on him. "Ghosts, vengeful spirits, the Hookman- they're all real, and we hunt them. We track down the bastards and kill them before they cause anymore trouble."

Skye didn't want to believe what she was hearing. "It's- impossible," she managed to say, as she looked at the three, "there's no such thing. James just drowned, like those other teens. The rumor's not true."  
Sammy shook her head as she approached Skye. "Skye, you've gotta believe us. We found a hole in the side of James' boat. Something's haunting that river, and we've come here to stop it."  
Skye looked up at Sammy. "But the cops-"  
"Don't believe everything you hear from the cops," said Dean, before he gave a small smirk. "They know nothing about the things we've seen, or what we know."  
Skye ran a hand through her hair. "Then you've gotta show me," she said suddenly, as she looked at the three hunters. "To me, you all sound absolutely crazy like you're on drugs or something- but then, you all seem like people I know I can trust. So you're just gonna have to show me."  
Sam looked at Sammy, before he looked at Skye. "What? No! You can't! This job is dangerous, and there's a chance you could be killed," he said, but Skye had already made up her mind.  
"I don't care. I'm coming with you all. If it helps by saving a friend, then I'm in. I don't care if I get scared out of my mind, but I'm gonna be there to help save a friend," Skye said, "I'm absolutely scared right now, but I'm in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the 3rd of September, and Dean, Sammy and Sam had come up with a plan to stop the spirit of Jonathan from claiming the life of Johnny, one of Skye's best friends. Dean had managed to locate the grave of Jonathan, and he had found out that his body was still there, and wasn't cremated as it was first presumed. While Dean had to go and dig up the grave along with Sam, who didn't want to leave Sammy on her own with the vengeful spirit, Sammy was to go with Skye along to Johnny's party, which was located on the edge of the Mississippi. The three had figured that the only way to kill the spirit of Jonathan was to salt and burn his bones, while he was in the process of killing Johnny, which was a big risk to take. It was also then decided that Sammy and Skye were to be on the same boat as Johnny, to ward off the spirit with rocksalt.  
"What time's Johnny's party?" questioned Sam, who was leaning against one of the walls outside the motel room, while Sammy was standing in front of him.  
"It starts at nine," Sammy confirmed, "and it ends at two in the morning."

Sam really didn't like the idea of Sammy hunting on her own. The sun slowly began to set behind the two, just as Sammy ran a hand through her hair. Dean was inside the motel room preparing himself for a 'night out' as he called it, and Sammy was going to be dropped off at Skye's house, who was taking her to Johnny's party.  
"Sam, you don't need to worry about me," Sammy said suddenly, causing Sam to look down at her. "I've been hunting by myself for years now- I think I can handle it. I'm a big girl, remember? Just think of me as you, but only the female version," she said, causing Sam to give a smile and a small laugh.  
"Come here," he stated, as he outstretched his hand. Accepting it, Sammy was then pulled into an embrace. "I just don't wanna lose you."  
Sammy gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "You won't lose me- I promise you," she said, as she looked up into Sam's bluey green eyes. "I know you've lost someone very important to you in the past- but I swear- on my life, that I will never leave you, and you'll never lose me."  
Sam took a deep breath as he placed his chin on one of Sammy's shoulders, and all he wanted to do was to be held by her for an eternity. He didn't want to ever let her go, or let her out of his sight for that matter. "I trust you," he said, before he pulled himself away from her, but Sammy wouldn't let go of him. "I know you'll be careful."  
Sammy gave Sam a small, warm smile. "Just think of it as a small vacation or something," she continued, " 'cos I'll only be gone for a few hours."

Sam didn't want to say anything, so he grabbed the sides of Sammy's face before he kissed her passionately. Did Sammy know about Jessica? Because he didn't remember ever telling her about her... but then again, Dean was a bit of a blabber mouth, and Carli did know about Jessica as well, and who knows if the two girls still kept in contact...  
Sammy returned the kiss with a little more passion, and before they knew it, the two had come up for air. "I'll be fine," Sammy continued, as she grabbed Sam's hand and entwined his fingers with her own. "I have a brain, and I use it, unlike Dean, and I know what I'm doing. I've been hunting by myself for years."  
Just as Sam was about to open his mouth to say something, the door to the motel room opened, and Dean stepped outside. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, causing both Sam and Sammy to look at him. "Anyway you kids- we gotta head out. We've got a grave to dig, and you've got a party to attend to."  
Sammy let out a sigh as she pulled her hand away from Sam's. "It's only five o'clock," she said, before she pointed over her shoulder, " 'cos the sun just set."  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders at Sammy. "Well, me and dear Sammy here have to dig up a grave," he said, obviously referring to Sam, "so you've somehow gotta kill four hours at Skye's house."  
Skye placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Yeah, that'll be fun," she replied, her voice full of sarcasm, "I'm not exactly eighteen years old."  
Dean gave a smirk as he slung his duffel bag over one of his shoulders, before tossing Sam's to him. "I guess you'll have to make time fly by doing what kids do today- you know- play the playstation, the internet- not botherin' to get off their asses."  
"Whatever," Sammy answered, as she rolled her eyes. She then headed in the direction of the motel rom door. "I'll be out in a sec."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala drove the darkness of the night, with the headlights eliminating the road ahead. It was now seven thirty at night, and the two Winchester brothers had an hour and a half to dig up a grave dating back over fifty years ago, and they had to salt and burn the bones in the grave.  
"So you know exactly where Jonathan's grave is?" Sam questioned, who sat in the front passenger seat beside his brother.  
Dean nodded his head in reply as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. "I found it a couple of days ago. The graveskeeper or whatever you wanna call him showed me exactly where his body was buried, and he answered every question I asked him.  
Sam made a face, obviously impressed with his older brother. "You actually did some research," he said, this time causing Dean to glance over in his direction.  
"Uhh... why wouldn't I? I do have an upstairs brain."  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam answered with sarcasm, as he rolled his eyes. "Usually you just go ahead and blame the first person you think is a suspect, when they turn out to have nothing to do with what we're hunting. But now- you're actually thinking things through and you're not going ahead with guns blazing." Which was a first thing for Dean, or well, for Sam to see his brother act that way anyway.  
"Wait," Dean simply answered, as the Impala rolled to a stop outside the gates of the cemetery. Grabbing a couple of things off the backseat of his car, Dean left the engine running as he quickly jumped out and jogged towards the two large gates of the cemetery, where he began to pick the lock.

Successfully hearing a click after five or so minutes, Dean pulled the lock which was attached to one of the chains off the gates, before pushing them wide enough for the Impala to fit through.  
"I'm worried about Sammy," Sam stated, as soon as Dean had gotten back behind the steering wheel of his car.  
Tossing the objects back onto the backseat, Dean then shut the door before he put his foot on the gas. "Dude, it's only gonna be a few hours of partying," Dean replied, as the Impala drove through the dark cemetery. "And besides which, she's hunted on her own for almost her entire life."  
Sam let out a sigh. "I know, but that's what I'm worried about. I'm not gonna be there to protect her."  
"But who says she needs protecting? Sam, she's different to Jess. Sammy knows about the things we hunt, and she hunts them as well. Jess- she knew nothing about your 'other' life. She thought you were normal- hell, she thought the world was normal. That's what makes this situation completely different. Sammy doesn't need protection- she knows how to use a gun, she knows how to kill spirits. So stop worrying and think about the job at hand."  
Sam looked over at Dean as soon as the Impala had rolled to a stop again, but this time, Dean had pulled the keys from the ignition. "Okay... where'd that come from?" he asked, as Dean placed his keys into one of his pockets.

Dean shrugged his shoulders at his younger brother as he opened the door to get out. "I wouldn't have a clue," he said, as he climbed out of his car and closed the door noisily behind him. He then walked towards the back of his Impala, where he popped open the trunk.  
"A shovel is a must," Dean said to himself, as he pulled a flashlight from one of his pockets and turned it on. "Rocksalt, matches... that's all we're gonna need."  
Sam watched as his older brother pulled two shovels from the trunk of his car, as well as a small box of matches and a sachet of rocksalt. Dean didn't care how much rocksalt they had to use- he just loved to burn things. He loved to see things burn, especially if it were the body of an evil spirit.  
"So Jonathan's grave's nearby?" Sam asked, as he looked inside the trunk of his brother's car.  
Dean nodded his head in reply, before he turned around and shone the flashlight on a grave, a couple of metres away from his Impala. "It's over there. If we're lucky, we won't have to dig that deep."  
Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brother's statement, before he pulled out his own flashlight and turned it on. Grabbing a shovel that was leaning against Dean's car, Sam then headed over to Jonathan's grave, before he shoved the shovel deep into the dirt, so then it stood up. "We're gonna have to take the digging in turns," he said loudly, so then Dean could hear him.  
Dean shut the trunk of his car before he approached Sam. "Skye said that usually the victim's die around midnight," he stated, before he handed Sam his flashlight. "So we've got plenty of time to dig up the grave and burn the stupid son of a bitch."

Sam nodded his head as Dean began to dig up the grave, causing dirt to fly in many directions over his shoulder. "So... did you manage to get a hold of Carli?" he questioned, trying to start up a conversation with his sibling.  
Dean began to dig up big chunks of dirt from the ground, as if he was in some sort of a competition. "I couldn't get her. I got her voicemail everytime," he answered, before he glanced over his shoulder at Sam. That was partially why Sam and Sammy had been outside the motel before the two brothers dropped Sammy over at Skye's. Dean wanted to call Carli, and besides which, Sam and Sammy both wanted some privacy anyway. "I eventually got a message saying that she and Daine were on some sort of a hunt."  
Sam let out a sigh. That was something his older brother didn't need to hear. Carli was hunting with Daine- of all people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye pulled the keys out of the ignition of her orange Ford Mustang, before she turned to Sammy, who was sitting in the front passenger seat beside her. "So you're actually gonna use a gun?" she asked, as both she and Sammy pulled off their seatbelts.  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement. She was wearing a long, white skirt that stopped just above her ankles, along with a see-through white tank top. Underneath her tank top she wore a light pink bra, but she couldn't care less of who saw it or not. A white belt with a big, round brown buckle was around the top of her skirt, and a pair of sandals were on her feet.  
Sammy flashed the gun that was hidden in one of the pockets she had brought along in her jacket. "I have to. I have no other choice. If someone gets attacked, I have no other choice but to shoot the spirit and hope he doesn't come back for a while."  
Skye swallowed hard as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I just hope nobody gets hurt tonight..." she said.  
Hearing a knock on the window, Skye suddenly jumped as two guys appeared on the other side of the car. "Hey guys," she greeted, as soon as she got her breath back. Climbing out of her car, she then shut the door behind her. "So where's the birthday boy?"  
The two guys Sammy was talking to were Trent Croad and Saverio Rocca, but everyone called him Sav for short.  
Trent gave a small smile as Sammy also climbed out of the car and joined them. "He's over by the river. Hell- I'm still shocked he sill decided to have a gathering here even when his best mate died a week or so ago." You'd think everyone would be if someone died in the exact same place over a week or so ago.

Sav also nodded his head, before he turned to Sammy. "And who might you be?" he asked, slightly amused.  
Sammy gave a smile as she extended her hand to both Trent and Sav. "I'm Samantha Hall- but you can call me Sammy," she said, as the two boys shook her hand in turn.  
Skye ran a hand through her hair. "I hope Johnny doesn't mind if I brought a friend along," she said, as the four headed in the direction of the Mississippi.  
After walking for five or so minutes, a large bonfire on the edge of the river came into view, along with ten other people, a majority of them being boys.  
"Happy birthday, Johnnycakes!" Skye happily exclaimed, as she gave Johnny a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then gave him a present as she let go of him. "Do you mind that I brought a friend along?"  
Johnny looked up at Sammy, who was standing in between Sav and Trent. He then shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at Skye. "I don't mind- as long as you're happy."  
Skye happily clapped her hands together before she walked back over to Sammy. "Come with me," she stated, as she grabbed Sammy's wrist and led her over to a log sitting in front of the great fire, where the two girls then sat down. "We've got at least another three hours before we've gotta try and get everyone to play truth or dare," Skye whispered into Sammy's ear, "and then we've gotta dare Johnny to go out onto the Mississippi with us."  
Sammy nodded her head. That had been the plan, after all. "Let's just hope Sam and Dean have managed to dig up some of the spirit's grave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Sam's turn to dig up some of Jonathan's grave. Dean pulled himself out of the hole he had begun to make, allowing his younger sibling to jump down and pick up where he had left off. He then picked up the flashlight that his brother had left on the ground, and shone it into the grave, allowing Sam to see where he had to dig. So far, the Winchester brothers had only dug up one end of the grave, and there was still heaps more dirt to get through.  
"I so wish I had been invited to that party," Dean suddenly stated, as Sam began to dig up some of the grave. "I just can't be bothered digging up some grave for half the night. Burning stuff I can do, but digging? Not a good way to spend your free night."  
"I don't think Johnny would've liked a twenty seven year old guy rockin' up to his party uninvited," said Sam, "let alone a twenty two year old girl by the name of Samantha Hall."  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders as he wiped his forehead with the back of his forearm, to get rid of some of the sweat, and the dirt he had acquired. Digging graves not only made you sweat, but it also made you very dirty. At this moment in time, Dean was covered head to foot in a thin layer of dust and dirt.  
As Sam was digging, the only thing that was on his mind was Sammy and if she was going to be okay, so that was why he missed the first couple of rings of his cell phone. Finally hearing it, Sam dropped his shovel and pulled out his cell phone, before he placed it up to one of his ears. "Hello?"

Sam glanced up at Dean, who was watching him from above the grave. Why the hell had he stopped digging? "It's Daine," the voice on the other end of the line stated, "I need to talk to you about something."  
"Oh- hey Daine," Sam answered, saying Daine's name so then Dean knew who he was talking to. "What do you need to talk about?" Now Dean understood why Sam had stopped digging. The stupid son of a bitch Daine Hudson had called him.  
"I need you and Dean to go Arizona," Daine said, causing Sam to cock an eyebrow and his mind to race. "We've found something odd happening in Phoenix."  
"But why Arizona? Dean and I are in Mississippi," Sam answered, "that's a far way to go. How do you know we're gonna make it there in time?"  
"Just- trust me on this one," said Daine, "Carli reckons she's found a link to the demon or something, but I trust her on this one. I'm pretty sure you'd trust her too if you were here with her."  
Sam nodded his head before he let out a sigh. "Where are you guys at the moment?" he asked, causing Dean to roll his eyes out of annoyance. How much longer was he going to take?

"We're in Lawrence, Kansas," said Daine, after a sudden pause. "We're sorting out a few things here. And don't worry- Carli's told me all about how you guys grew up here, and so on and so forth, so don't worry. Anyway, I gotta go. Duty calls. Hopefully I'll see you two soon, and as well as your dad." With that, Daine had hung up on Sam.  
Putting his cell phone back into one of his pockets, Sam then picked up his shovel before he looked up at Dean.  
"What the hell did he want?" he asked, before Sam went back to digging up the grave.  
"He's found us a place to go hunting," Sam answered, "don't ask me what, but he said to trust him on it, and I do."  
"You actually trust him!?" Dean asked, causing Sam to look up at him. "You trust that stupid son of a bitch?"  
"Yeah I do, and I don't care whether you like it or not. Dean- Daine's a fellow hunter. We can't ignore the fact that he and Carli need or help."  
Dean blinked a few times as soon as the name 'Carli' had escaped Sam's mouth. "Carli needs our help?" he asked, "where do we have to go?"  
"Phoenix, Arizona."

* * *

_  
For those of you wanting to know, Trent Croad is an Australian footballer who currently plays for the Hawthorn Hawks, and Saverio Rocca, who everyone in real life call him Sav, used to play for the North Melbourne Kangaroos before retiring from the game last year. He's now moved to America to try his hand at being a punter, just like Ben Graham before him. Has anyone heard of Ben? Oh, and another thing, is there such a thing as a graveskeeper? I just put it in because it sounded correct, but I'm totally unsure about it! Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	36. The Cut Off PT 4

_Prologue: After getting help from Daine and Carli when the three hunters had been captured by a group of cannibals that had been possessed by demons, Sam, Dean and Sammy left New York, upon receiving a text message from John, stating that something was wrong at the Mississippi. Upon arrival, the three hunters realise that people have been mysteriously drowning in the river, upon hearing a small bell ring. What could be drowning innocent people in the Mississippi? Something supernatural? Or are people just drowning? You'll just have to read on!_

**The Cut- Off PT.4**

Sammy sat on a log beside Skye, a large blanket wrapped around the two of them. As the night went on, it was slowly getting colder. It was now nearing midnight, and Sammy found herself almost falling asleep, because she was so tired from the lack of sleep she had the night before.  
"So..." Skye began, as she rubbed her hands together, "who wants to play truth or dare?"  
Upon hearing Skye's voice, Sammy lifted her head off Skye's shoulder and looked around the bonfire. Johnny sat beside the girl known as Tara, and both Trent and Sav were sitting on another log together. There were other people around the bonfire, but Sammy couldn't care less. She was here to save Johnny from dying.  
Tara glared at Skye across the fire, before a smirk crept across her lips. Obviously she didn't like her, or Sammy for that matter, even though Tara and Sammy had never talked to one another. "I'll go first," she announced, as she sat up straight on the log beside Johnny. "Sammy- truth or dare?"  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow at Tara. She hadn't thought anyone would actually involve her in the game, but who cared? "I choose dare," Sammy finally answered, giving a small smile.  
It wasn't as if Tara could choose anything scary for Sammy to do. She hunted supernatural things for a living, and she hardly got scared of anything.  
An even smirk crept across Tara's licks as she looked at Sammy. "I dare you to kiss Trent," she dared, before she glanced over at Trent, who appeared to not be listening. He had actually been talking to Trent the entire time Tara had dared Sammy to do something.  
Sammy cursed silently under her breath. She had a boyfriend, and even though it was only a game and a little bit of fun, she knew she'd be feeling guilty for a long time to come. Without saying anything, she then rose to her feet and approached Trent.  
"Oh- and it must last for at least a minute," Tara continued, as Sammy sat down on Trent's lap, so then she was able to kiss him.

Skye didn't know what to say when Sammy's began to kiss Trent. She knew she had a boyfriend and all, but did Tara know that? Of course not! Skye hadn't let anything slip, and neither did Sammy. So how did Tara somehow know that Sammy was dating Sam? Or did she just happen to think that she did?  
Sammy pulled away from Trent and got off his lap, before she approached Skye and sat back down next to her. All she had to do now was think that it never happened, and all was going to be okay. But then again, why was Sammy making a big deal out of just one single kiss? It wasn't like she was cheating on Sam or anything... it was only a stupid game!  
"Okay, it's my turn," Sammy said, before she looked over in Johnny's direction. "Johnny- truth or dare."  
"Dare." As you guessed, Johnny was like James. None of them wanted to appear as a coward, so they always chose dare, and that was what Sammy was going to use to her advantage. "I dare you to go out onto the Mississippi and try to get past the devil, even if it bars your way."  
Many 'ooohhhh's' echoed around the bonfire, causing Johnny to run a hand through his hair. "Didn't you hear about James? He died! Do you want the exact thing to happen to me?"  
Sammy shook her head. "I triple dare ya," she said, giving a smile. "Me and Skye will come along with you."  
Everyone stared in awe at Sammy and Skye. Everyone must've thought they were weird or at least stupid, considering Johnny's best friend had died over a week ago, and out on the Mississippi at night.

Johnny hesitated for a minute, before he agreed to the challenge. He'd rather die then get called a coward or be seen as one. Climbing to his feet, he then walked over to Sammy and Skye, who were also on their feet. "If I die," he said quietly, so only Skye and Sammy could here, "I'll blame you two for it."  
Sammy glanced over at Skye as the two girls followed Johnny down to the edge of the Mississippi, where a small paddleboat was waiting for them.  
Skye suddenly stopped as she eyed the bottom. Hadn't there been a paddleboat on the edge of the river just as James was about to get in? "It knows we're coming," she said to Sammy, causing Sammy to look at her quizzically. "There was a boat waiting for James just before he died."  
Sammy didn't know what to say to that. Pulling out her cell phone, she then dialled a number and put it up against one of her ears.  
"Hey Sammy," a masculine voice on the other end of the line greeted, "are you okay?"  
"I'm okay Sam," Sammy assured, as she gave a small smile, "you don't need to worry about me. So have you finished doing what you and Dean had set out to do?" Sammy had to be careful about what she said, because Johnny didn't know what she or Skye were up to.  
Sam let out a sigh. "We're having a few difficulties," he answered, "someone found the gates unlocked and called the cops. Dean managed to get outta here in the Impala with the cops following him. I'd say that's a bit lucky, considering the car was parked right next to the grave we're digging. I don't know when he's gonna get back though."

"Well, Skye and I are about to go out onto the Mississippi," Sammy clarified, as Skye helped Johnny get the paddleboat out onto the water. "And I don't know when it could attack. But anyway, have you dug up the grave or are you still going?"  
"Still going," Sam mumbled, quite annoyed with himself, "but we don't have that much to get through anymore."  
Johnny looked up at Sammy, and just as he did so, she quickly hung up on Sam and hid her cell phone in one of her jacket's pockets. "I was talking to my boyfriend," she explained. At least that part was true. "He just wanted to know how the party was going."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam leaned against a shovel as he watched the Impala drive through the gates of the cemetery. Dean must've lost the cops that had been following him.  
"You took your time," Sam stated, as the Impala rolled to a stop near him, and Dean climbed out, shutting the door behind him. The younger Winchester brother then tossed Dean a flashlight, who easily caught it. "Sammy's just about to go out onto the Mississippi."  
"Well, dear brother, getting rid of the cops takes time," Dean replied, before he gave Sam a cocky grin before he jumped down into the grave. Tossing Sam back the flashlight, Sam then dropped a shovel into the grave, and Dean caught it. "How much longer do ya think this is going to take?"  
Sam didn't answer his older brother's question, and he just watched him continue to dig up the grave. The only thing that was on his mind was Sammy, and if she was going to be okay.  
"Hey!" Dean called, snapping Sam back into reality. Looking down, Sam watched as his older brother pushed the shovel into the dirt, creating an odd sound. The two hand finally found the coffin.  
Dean dropped his shovel and searched the long sides of the coffin, searching for the opening. Finding it, he then picked up his shovel and used it as a lever to open it up wide. Once he had unlocked the coffin, Dean then pulled himself out of the grave, along with his shovel.  
Sam, using his own shovel, opened the coffin, to reveal a human skeleton, which was rotting away. Sam scrunched his nose in distaste as he then tossed the shovel away. Talk about disgusting.

"It's comes with the job," Dean stated, as if he had read his brother's mind, just as Sam handed him the packet of rocksalt and small box of matches. "I so can't wait 'til this little bitch is gone," Dean continued, as he ripped open the rocksalt and poured it over the skeleton's rotting body.  
Sam nodded his head in agreement as Dean carelessly tossed away the empty rocksalt packet. "I just hope Sammy's okay..." he whispered, as Dean lit a match and held it between his fingers.  
"She will be," Dean assured, before he tossed the burning match into the grave, causing the rotting skeleton to ignite into flames. "And thank god that this is over."  
Sam nodded his head again before he turned his back on the burning skeleton, where he picked up the two shovels. "We have to go to the Mississippi," he said, as the two brothers headed towards Dean's Impala, "something doesn't feel right."  
Dean glanced over at his younger brother as the two Winchesters stopped in front of the trunk of his car. "What do you mean something doesn't feel right?"  
Sam tossed the shovels into the trunk as soon as Dean had opened it. "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."  
Dean closed the trunk of his car as he looked up into his brother's face. "Has this got something to do with your ESP or is this just a gut feeling?"

Dean was now becoming annoyed. Wouldn't Sam have had a vision if something wasn't right?"  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. He actually didn't know himself. "I'm not sure. Maybe- I dunno."  
Dean let out a sigh before he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine," he said, causing Sam to look at him. "We'll go take a look at the Mississippi. Dude- you're starting to scare me with these 'feelings' or whatever you wanna call them."  
Sam said nothing to Dean as he jumped into the front passenger seat beside him. All he knew was that Sammy was in some sort of trouble, and he had to go and save her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy sat on the small paddleboat along with both Johnny and Skye. She had decided to throw on her jacket because it was just getting too cold. Her handgun of course was still in one of her pockets, and Johnny was unaware of that.  
"Are we done yet?" Johnny questioned, his patience beginning to disappear. "It's freezing and I don't see the point of this."  
Sammy didn't say anything- she only looked at Skye, before she looked down at the watch on her wrist. 12:00am.  
And that was when things were beginning to get strange. A strange fog had settled on the Mississippi, and Sammy couldn't see anything for miles. Were they really that far out? Or were they still close to the shore? A small ringing sound was then heard, causing Sammy to whip out her gun, alarming Johnny.  
"It's coming," Sammy said to Skye, as Skye sat back with Johnny. And sure enough, it did.  
A man, that was definitely a spirit, was floating up the Mississippi towards the three. A small, ghostly paddleboat floated in the river behind him, and he was scaring the hell out of both Skye and Johnny.  
Sammy held the handgun out in front of her as the spirit continued to float in the air towards the boat. "Stay back!" she cried, before she pulled the trigger. Rocksalt flew through the air and made contact with the spirit of Jonathan, causing him to disappear.  
"What's going on!?" Johnny demanded, as Sammy turned around to face both him and Skye. "What was that thing!?"  
But before Sammy could reply, the small ringing sound was then heard again, and sure enough, the spirit had returned.  
Skye screamed as the spirit reappeared in front of Sammy, who shot it in the face with a round of rocksalt.

Skye then screamed again as the small ringing sound returned. Sammy quickly jumped to her feet and whirled around, only to find that the spirit had returned, more angry than before. Why hadn't the rocksalt stopped it, or at least held it off for a little while?  
Sammy gritted her teeth and let out a cry of alarm as something heavy collided with the side of the paddleboat, rocking it back and forth in the water. Looking down, Sammy found that Jonathan's spirit had created a hole in the side of the small boat, and water was now rushing in.  
Johnny quickly jumped to his feet out of alarm. "I'm not sticking around here to die," he said, before he dived into the Mississippi and disappeared into the dark water.  
"Johnny! Come back!" Sammy cried out after him, before she quickly tossed the gun over to Skye. "I'm going after Johnny. Try to stay in the boat for as long as you can- don't let water get into the barrel. Whatever you do- shoot the spirit and keep the gun above water!"  
Skye meekly nodded her head as Sammy dived off the boat and into the Mississippi. Resurfacing, Sammy then looked around herself, and couldn't see Johnny anywhere. Had he resurfaced or had the spirit gotten him? Hearing the sound of breathing, Sammy turned around in the water and saw Johnny, who had his back turned to her.  
"Johnny!" Sammy exclaimed, before she began to swim over to him. "Johnny! Are you okay?"  
Johnny turned around to face Sammy, and he appeared to look panicked. "That thing- where'd it go?" he asked, "and what does it want?"  
Sammy decided not to answer Johnny's question, so she quickly changed the subject. "We have to get outta here," she said, trying to keep her head above the water.

Johnny didn't question Sammy- he already began to swim away from her, but he didn't know where he was going. The fog was far too thick!  
The small ringing sound suddenly returned, causing Sammy to glance over her shoulder. Skye was now out of her sight, and so was Johnny. Hopefully Skye was strong enough to at least pull the trigger if the spirit attacked Johnny.  
Splashing was heard as well as a masculine voice calling out for help. Swimming in the direction of the voice, Sammy found Johnny trying to keep his head above the water, and it seemed as if he was getting dragged down by something. Sammy quickly grabbed hold of Johnny's hand and held onto him. Had Sam and Dean destroyed the corpse? Many thoughts were now running through her head, and she was snapped back into reality when Johnny's hand was beginning to slip away from her grasp.  
All Sammy could do was watch as Johnny began to sink into the dark depths of the Mississippi, before there was a great burst of light coming somewhere from beneath him.  
Thinking quickly, Sammy then looked around herself before she disappeared beneath the surface of the water. The fog was now clearing up, the spirit of Jonathan had disappeared, along with his ghostly paddleboat, and the ringing sound.

Sammy resurfaced and took large gulps of air as she held onto Johnny's lifeless body. In the near distance she could see that Skye was in the water, holding her gun up in the air, trying to keep it from getting wet.  
"It's going to be okay Johnny," Sammy heard herself whisper, as she began to swim towards the shore, which wasn't that far away.  
After swimming for five minutes or so, Sammy dragged Johnny's lifeless body up onto the edge of the river, where she then met up with Skye.  
"Is he going to be okay!?" she demanded, as she dropped the gun before she fell to her knees. Skye placed two of her fingers against Johnny's neck, hoping to find his pulse.  
As she was doing this, Sammy had picked up her handgun and hid it back inside her jacket, just in case something was to happen. "He's not waking up!" Skye suddenly exclaimed, causing Sammy to rush to her side.  
"Somebody- please help us!" Sammy called out, causing Tara, Trent, Sav and the rest of those invited to Johnny's party to come running. "Somebody please call an ambulance!"  
Many different thoughts were now running through Sammy's head- but in her heart, she already knew. Jonathan's spirit had taken Johnny down with him. 12:05am.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala rolled to a stop, nearby two ambulances which were parked near an orange Ford Mustang. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Dean then climbed out of his car, noisily closing the door behind him. What was going on? Hadn't Sammy stopped the spirit in time?  
"I told you something wasn't right," Sam stated, as he stopped in front of the car beside his older brother.  
All Dean could do was shrug his shoulders at his younger brother. "I guess I should trust you when you say something doesn't feel right- huh?"  
Sam gave his brother a small smile before he ran on ahead to try and find Sammy amongst all of the mayhem. "Sammy!" he called, as he ran up to her.  
Sammy stood at the edge of the Mississippi, wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was ringing wet, and she looked to be frozen. She then turned around to face Sam, who stopped in front of her. "We were too late," she said quietly, her voice only above a whisper, "we couldn't save him. The spirit got Johnny."  
Sam quickly pulled Sammy into an embrace to try and comfort her. "It's okay..." he said gently, as he held her head against his shoulder, "it's not your fault."  
Tears began to run down Sammy's cheeks as Sam held her tightly. "If I hadn't let go- he would still be alive," he continued, "I only had to hold on for a few more seconds."  
Sammy pulled away from Sam before she glanced over at Skye, who was also wrapped up in a blanket. A man and a woman, both looking to be in their mid forties were standing around her.  
"How's she doing?"  
Sammy let out a sigh before she looked back at Sam. "Not good. I promised her that I wouldn't let Johnny die."

Sam gently grabbed the sides of Sammy's face before he wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs. "I'm sure Skye'll be fine. It's another big hurdle to get over, but she will- I promise you," he stated, causing Sammy to look up and into his eyes. "Just like how you're going to eventually get over this."  
Sammy gave Sam a warm smile before she kissed him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.  
"Are you two lovebirds ready to head out?" a masculine voice asked, causing Sam and Sammy to pull apart.  
Dean now stood in front of the two, with a slightly amused look on his face.  
Sam gave Dean a small smile, before he grabbed hold of Sammy's hand. Of course he was ready to leave. They had to go to Phoenix, Arizona, to kill another supernatural being. "We're good to go," he replied.  
"Good," Dean stated, " 'cos I don't want the cops to show up. You know- with my criminal record and all."  
Indeed. Dean had been a wanted man when a shapeshifter ran around killing people after taking on his appearance. Hence why Dean now had a criminal record. But then again, Dean did shoot the shapeshifter while it still had his appearance. Would the cops still be after him if they recognised his face?

"So do you know where we have to go next?" Sammy asked, as she and Sam walked beside each other, with Dean walking ahead of them.  
"Phoenix, Arizona," Dean replied, not turning around to face her. "Appears something's going on over there."  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow as the three arrived at Dean's Impala. Why Arizona? It was a fair way away from Mississippi. Not questioning Dean, Sammy climbed into the backseat of the car, where she then sat in the middle. She couldn't wait to get out of Mississippi. Thoughts of her holding onto a dead boy weren't exactly the fondest of memories.  
Dean sat in the front passenger seat next to Sam, who put the keys into the ignition. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive," he simply said, as he placed a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He then slouched in his seat, to get into a better position to sleep.  
Sam gave a small smile as he made the Impala reverse, before it sped away from the Mississippi.

* * *

_  
All I can say is that thank god this chapter, or should I say, episode is over. It wasn't one of my favourites to write, but it did give Sammy, Dean and Sam something hunt in the meantime. I really didn't have to edit much of this episode, but at least I got to correct some of my mistakes and what not. So, if anyone has a question they'd like to ask me about this chapter or about this story in general, don't hesitate to contact me! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	37. Death Coach PT 1

_Prologue: After figuring out what was drowning the teenagers in the Mississippi, Dean, Sam and Sammy are now heading for Phoenix, Arizona, where Daine asked them to go while they had been there. Upon arrival to the local hospital, the three hunters are finding people dying- not because they're ill or because of their age, but something mysterious is seizing their lives. Sam believes it's just the way of life- but Dean reckons otherwise and thinks it's something supernatural. What do you guys think? Is Sam or Dean right? You'll just have to read to read on to find out!_

**Death Coach PT.1**

Sammy ran into an old rundown house, with both Sam and Dean Winchester at her heels. A loaded handgun was in one of her hands, while a flashlight was in the other. They had heard a distress call on Sammy's radio, and they knew that it was something right up their alley. They had originally been called in to do the job, but when they had arrived on day one, nothing out of the ordinary had been occurring.  
"I'm so glad I don't have kids..." Dean stated, as he disappeared into another room, with his flashlight searching through it.  
Dean, Sam and Sammy had been called into Glendale, Arizona, because kids had been disappearing once they entered an old house. So, the three hunters decided to go and check it out. So, today was day two, after hearing a distress call on the radio. The house itself wasn't haunted, it was just the home to an angry spirit that kidnapped kids and tortured them, which had sent the hunters there in the first place. The three were now in the house to rescue a group of kids who had entered the house, as some sort of joke to get some sort of thrill out of it, and they were now on the hunt to find them before time ran out.  
"Dude, you and kids..." Sam stated, giving his older sibling a small smile. It was true. Dean never had the best relationships with kids. He just- couldn't get along with them. On top of that, they annoyed the hell out of him. The only time Dean had ever connected with a kid was when an angry spirit was haunting a lake and killing families nearby, just to get revenge on those who drowned him. A kid by the name of Lucas had watched his father drown and he hardly spoke a word, until the spirit had gotten its last victim. Dean had also gotten along with another boy named Michael, because he reminded Dean of himself and how much he'd do to protect Sam. Michael later on helped Dean and Sam kill a Shtriga, which had tried to suck the life force out of Sam years ago when the two brothers had been very young and were still living with their dad.

Sammy didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything to Dean. She was pretty much the exact opposite to Dean when it came to kids. Growing up, she had been constantly surrounded by younger kids, whether they were male or female. She even had to help out her parents and such with them, so it was no wonder why she wanted a child when she got older. Suddenly hearing something which snapped her out of her thoughts, Sammy quietly approached a door and quickly opened it, holding her handgun out in front of her, just in case something was to jump out at her. Nothing was in front of her, only a staircase going upstairs. Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, Sammy then decided it was best to check it out, so she sprinted up the stairs, reaching the top in a matter of seconds. A huge, dark room was now before her, and she could hear the sounds of heaving breathing coming from somewhere inside the room.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Sammy said quietly, as she slowly moved into the room, her handgun still out in front of her. Stopping for only a few seconds, she knew that the spirit was now standing behind her, so she quickly whirled around and shot at it, but missed it by only a few seconds. But before she could turn back around again to have another shot at it, she felt something go through her skin and enter her lower stomach. Pain engulfed her entire body, draining every last bit of strength and life she had. What the hell was going on? Her vision was becoming blurry, which caused it very hard for her to see who or what had attacked her and had caused her so much pain.  
With her last ounce of strength and not caring that her vision was now blurry, Sammy turned around to face her attacker, where she then pulled the trigger, causing rocksalt to fly. With a burst of light, Sammy's attacker disappeared into thin air, before slumped to the ground in pain. A pool of blood began to form around her as she lay still on the ground. Was she going to die there and then? Those were the thoughts that entered her mind as she placed a hand up to the large wound she had sustained from her attacker. She was losing too much blood, and she raised her gaze to see both Sam and Dean rush into the room, Sam dropping to his knees as he grabbed her body.  
"Sammy!" he called, his voice suddenly sounding distant. What was happening to her? Was she dying? Glancing up at Dean to see him look away, Sammy then turned back to look at Sam, before her entire world went black. "Sammy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat on a bench, in a long, white hallway in a hospital. After running to Sammy's aid after she had killed the spirit that had been kidnapping and torturing the kids in the house in Glendale, Sam had called for an ambulance almost immediately after she lost consciousness, and they had taken her to a hospital in Phoenix, Arizona, where the three were meant to be going in the first place. Well, ever since Daine had called them anyway.  
"Dude- you look shocking," Dean stated suddenly, causing Sam to snap out of his trance and look up at him.  
Dean stood in front of Sam, with two cups of coffee in his hands. It was true- Sam looked shocking. He and Dean had been in the hospital for a week now, hoping Sammy would get out soon. But the doctors said she was in a coma, but in a stable condition. That only caused Sam to worry more about her though.  
Dean handed Sam the plastic cup, who gingerly took it in his hands. Dean then sat down next to him, before taking a sip of his own. "You've gotta sleep," he continued, looking at his brother with a bit of concern. "We're on a job- remember."  
Sam looked at Dean. He was too tired to argue. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He just wanted Sammy to be awake and talking to him. Sammy was sick, and all his brother cared about was hunting. But then again, this was Dean he was talking about. Someone who never showed his feelings- it was all hidden inside some sort of shell he had formed when he was younger. To show that he was 'strong.'  
Oh, and another thing to take into account as to why Sam was so tired- even though the two Winchesters had rented out a motel room to stay in, Sam was in the hospital the whole time. He was there from opening hours 'til closing hours, hoping that Sammy's condition would change while he was there. Even though he kept his hopes up, her status didn't change- and it surprised Dean that he hadn't given up yet.

Dean let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. He then pulled himself to his feet, before he crossed the hallway and leaned against one of the walls, with his younger sibling still in his sight.  
Sam gently placed his cup of coffee on the table beside him, before he placed his head in his hands. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He wasn't there to protect Sammy, like he hadn't been there to protect Jess. Things definitely couldn't lift from here... or could they?  
"Hi- my name is Doctor- Suzie... Wong. Could you please tell me which room Ms. Samantha Hall is in?"  
Upon hearing Sammy's name in a conversation, Sam looked up. A woman the age of twenty five stood in front of the reception desk, in a pair of black, knee high boots, faded, ripped and dirty blue denim jeans that hugged her figure, a pale blue tank top, with a white, button up jacket over the top. The jacket had one button which was done up in the middle, and it went down in a v-shape. The lady's dark brown hair was in lovely waves that shaped her face well. Her blonde streaks shone in the artificial light of the lights in the ceiling, and the silver rings on her fingers, (one on her left ring finger and one on her right ring finger) a single silver bracelet with a heart pendant on it, (on her right wrist) and a silver cross pendant around her neck glinted every time she moved.  
"She's in Room 54 on the second floor," the receptionist answered, not looking up from her work. "It should be the sixth door on your right." Why were receptionists so lazy these days that they couldn't even look up to the person they were talking to? They could learn to show some manners...  
"Thank you," the lady answered, before she headed in Sam and Dean's direction, her appearance catching the attention of Dean.

Sam watched as the woman approached him, before she sat down on the bench beside him. "Is she going to be okay?" she questioned, before she looked away and found herself apologising to Sam. She truly was sorry. "I'm sorry I got here late. I was held up, I got frustrated, my car broke down- I got attacked-"  
Sam stopped the lady from continuing. "At least you came," he stated, giving her a weak smile as she looked up at him. "Sammy would love to see you again if you can stick around once she wakes up."  
The lady then glanced up at Dean, who was watching her every move. "I also came to help you guys out- especially with the condition Sammy's in. I was afraid- that if I didn't come, she'd try and help you out and hurt herself even more."  
Sam picked up the plastic cup off the table beside him before taking a sip of its contents. "Carli- you don't need to worry. Sammy won't be able to do anything. We're just glad you could be here."  
As if Sam could say anything. He had been worrying about Sammy the whole time, and had hardly gotten any sleep.  
"I swear to god man- you look shocking," Carli stated with a smile, causing Sam to give his own and a small laugh. "Getting a bit of sleep could really help you out."  
"I'm fine," Sam lied, as Dean approached the two. He then gave a yawn before placing a hand over his mouth. "I'll get some sleep as soon as I know Sammy's gonna be okay."  
"Well, she's a very lucky girl," Carli stated, "to have a guy like you. But dude- you gotta think about yourself. Sammy wouldn't know if you snuck out for a little while to get a bit of sleep- actually, she'd want you to do that."

"So where did you come from?" Dean asked, interrupting Sam and Carli's conversation, which caused her to look up at him. "Colorado? Illinois?"  
"Lawrence actually," Carli replied, before running a hand through her hair. "Didn't Daine tell you that a few weeks ago or whatever? We found some sort of lead on the demon- but we lost it just like that." Carli clicked her fingers together when she said 'that.' "But still- people are dying here, for no reason whatsoever. That's why I told Daine to tell you guys to come here. To try and stop people from dying."  
With that being said, Carli quickly closed her mouth as a man dressed in a long, white coat approached the three. "Samantha Hall is awake- you can visit her if you like. She's still a bit dazed because of the drugs though. But please- be quiet and well, I'm pretty sure you know the rest."  
Sam gave the man a smile as he walked away, before he pulled himself to his feet. That was best news he had heard in quite some time. He then headed for the elevator, where he then pushed the button before turning around. "Are you guys coming?" he asked Carli and Dean, but Dean simply shook his head in reply before Carli could say a thing.  
"We'll take the next one," he answered, as the elevator arrived on the floor and Sam stepped inside. As soon as he disappeared behind the closed doors, Dean turned to Carli.  
"We need to talk," he stated, as Carli rose to her feet.  
"Oh- I'm sure we do," she said with sarcasm, before she gave Dean a small smirk. "I know what you're gonna say, but let me tell you something. You don't need to worry- me and Daine- we're just really good friends. He, unlike you, doesn't wanna root me. He sees me as a younger sister, I see him as an older brother. He's from Brisbane, I'm from Melbourne. That's why we get along so well, 'cos we're both Aussies. And besides which, he's married. He has been for the last three years."  
"So let me guess... Daine's wife thinks it's fine that he runs off with you to hunt things? And does she even know about what goes on?"

"Daine tells her everything he does, and what we hunt. And of course she knows. She used to hunt herself, but gave it up 'cos she now hates it. She now leaves it up to Daine and me, 'cos well, she knows he wants revenge. And Besides which, she's pregnant with their first child. That's why we went to Lawrence. So then Daine could be with Loretta."  
Dean pulled a face. He didn't realise that Daine was married- or that he was expecting his first child nonetheless. "And you're staying here for how long?" he questioned Carli, as the two stopped in front of the elevator and Carli pressed the button over a dozen times.  
"For as long as I can," Carli replied, giving Dean a genuine smile. She then pressed the button a few more times, until the elevator finally arrived, and the doors opened. "I'll stay for as long as Sammy needs me here, or unless I've gotta be somewhere else."  
"Like...?"  
"Once Daine can leave Loretta's side. I promised the two of 'em that I'll come and visit when I'm able, and then head off with Daine again," Carli explained, as Dean pressed a button for the elevator to go up. Carli then looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry though. A promise is a promise. And besides which, it's not like you guys need me or anything."  
"True," Dean replied, giving Carli a smirk. "But then again, we always need that one person on our team to be Daphne and get themselves caught," he continued, causing Carli to hit him hard on his upper arm. "Oh, but Daphne- I'd love to meet her."  
"Oh, you're so hilarious," Carli said with sarcasm, "and besides, it's not like you can say anything. You can't control your hormones. You wanted to get into my pants ever since you first saw me, and it looks like you haven't changed much since then."

"Oh well sweetheart, you wanted to get into bed with me ever since you first saw me as well. And you can't deny it. That's why you keep coming back. You just make up excuses so then you can come back and try to get into bed with me," Dean retaliated, causing Carli to give a smirk before she rolled her eyes. That was when the two elevator doors shut, locking the two in the elevator together. That was exactly the reason, even though she was simply more interested in Sammy's health than getting into Dean's pants.  
"I'm sorry to say, but I'm not interested in having sex with you. Remember, I don't believe in sex before marriage, and we're not married," said Carli, before she moved to the other side of the elevator, away from Dean.  
"That's what you want me to believe. You're probably wishing that you didn't believe in all that crap since you met me," he continued, before he gave another smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm off limits unless I'm married to you," Carli said, as the elevator doors opened on the second floor. "And besides, it wouldn't work out even if we did get married just 'cos you wanted to get into my pants. I want kids, and you don't like 'em."  
"Well, an accident's an accident," said Dean, as the two stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway beyond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy lay in a hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. She had just woken up, and she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. Nor did she know how long she had been there for, and she wanted to know where Sam and Dean were. But as soon as she saw Sam enter the room, she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was okay now.  
"Hey Sam," she said weakly, her voice sounding hoarse and tired because she had been in a coma for a week. "What am I doing here?"  
"Shh..." Sam whispered, as he placed his index finger up to his lips. "You need to rest."  
Sammy watched as Sam pulled a chair towards the side of her bed, where he then sat down on it. "You've been in a coma for a week," he began to explain, as he grabbed her hand gently and held it in his own. "You were stabbed by the spirit we were hunting in Glendale. I called an ambulance right after you lost consciousness and they took you here to Phoenix."  
"Are the kids okay?" Sammy questioned, as she turned her head slowly to look at Sam. Why the hell was she feeling pain in so many different parts of her body?  
Sam nodded his head. "They're fine. All I care about now is if you're going to be okay, and you should too."  
Sammy tried to sit up, but found it impossible. It was as if her body was paralysed or something. "So I've been in a coma for over a week? Do you actually know what's wrong with me?"  
Sam let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before he nodded his head in reply. "You uhh... lost a kidney. The knife went straight into your kidney and it was badly damaged. The doctors had to remove it or you would've died."  
Sammy swallowed hard at the thought of her brush of death. But... she had lost a kidney? She didn't know what to think or how to feel. "I guess it's good that I wasn't awake- huh?" she half joked, as Sam nodded his head again.  
"I was worried about you though," Sam confessed, as he looked Sammy directly in the eyes. "I thought I might've lost you."

Sammy shook her head weakly. "Sam, you gotta have faith. I'm a strong girl. I got through it," she said, causing Sam to give her a weak smile.  
It was now or never for Sam. He had something to ask Sammy, and he wanted to do it in private, even without having Dean around. Even though he had only known Sammy for nine months, actually, make that his entire life (without even knowing it) Sammy meant the world to him, and he knew that she was the right choice for him.  
"Sammy, I need to ask you something," Sam stated, as he reached into one of his back pockets. "And I need an answer straight away."  
Sammy looked at Sam questionably, before she was finally able to force herself to sit up in bed. "What is it?" she asked, as Sam withdrew a small, square box in front of her. What the hell was he doing? Sammy had seen it so many times in movies and such, but was he really going to...?  
"Samantha Hall..." Sam began, causing Sammy to gasp and place both her hands over her mouth. She knew what was coming- this time for sure. Tears of both happiness and joy appeared in the corners of her eyes as Sam opened the small box, revealing a beautiful gold ring, with a sapphire situated in the middle. It was simply gorgeous. Sammy then let out another gasp, before she threw her arms around Sam's neck, leaving him speechless. He had hardly said a thing, yet she knew.  
"Yes..." she whispered, as she let Sam go. She then placed a hand to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Today was possibly the happiest day of her life.  
Sam gave Sammy a smile as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand. He then kissed her before wiping the tears away gently with his thumbs. "But- when? And how?" Sammy questioned, as Sam took the small box away.  
"I had to make your hospital visit worthwhile," he replied, giving Sammy a smile. "And how? I used Dean's poker money."

Sammy gave a laugh. It seemed like forever since she had laughed at something that didn't involve hunting or anything. It was like a joke that you would tell a friend. "Won't he be happy?" she said sarcastically, and, speak of the devil, the two could hear the sound of Dean's voice down the hallway.  
"I'm glad I don't let you drive my car," Dean was saying in the distance, his voice slowly getting louder. "I'd kick your ass if you ever got behind the wheel."  
"Oh, I'm sure," Carli retaliated, which caused Sammy to cock an eyebrow, "you wouldn't even be able to keep up with me. I'd kick your arse before you could kick mine."  
"Yeah... sure," Dean said sarcastically, "my foot'd be up your ass before you'd even realise it was me."  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you don't have an arse for me to kick. I'd just have to kick you 'here' instead."  
Sam and Sammy watched as Dean stumbled backwards and into view of the doorway. What the hell was Carli doing here?  
"Honey, you're as weak as piss- did anyone tell you that?" Dean questioned, as soon as he regained his composure.  
Within minutes, Carli was now in Sammy's room, and she shut the door behind her. She then leaned against it to try and keep Dean out of the room.  
"Sammy- hey," Carli greeted, giving her friend a smile. She then cocked a delicate brow at the sight before her. Sammy was in tears, yet she was smiling, as was Sam, except he wasn't crying. And a beautiful ring was on her ring finger...

"Oh... my- god!" Carli exclaimed, as she jumped away from the door and ran over to Sammy. "I am so happy for you!" Sammy then felt herself in a tight embrace from Carli, and before she knew it, she was breathing again. "Oh my god!"  
Carli simply couldn't believe it. Sam and Sammy were engaged! Wedding bells were going to ring!  
"Do you know what this means!?" Carli exclaimed, as Dean finally entered the room, and moved to her side.  
"You're gonna get married, there's gonna be a wedding, you're gonna live in a lovely house with lovely kids and pets, you're gonna have a family and-" Carli then glanced up at Dean, who didn't have a clue as to what was going on. The enthusiasm in her voice then disappeared and she gave a small smile. "And that means you're gonna be related to Dean by law. How fun's that gonna be?"  
Dean didn't know what to say. "Sam, we need to talk," was all he said, before he and Sam disappeared outside the room.  
Sammy looked up as Carli sat down on the end of her bed. "This is so awesome," she stated, giving Sammy a smile. "Seriously, this has got to be the happiest day of your life. You are such a lucky girl, and Sam's a very lucky guy. You're a match made in heaven. Sam's one of the nicest guys I know, and besides which, now I'm very jealous. We were supposed to have a double wedding! And now I have no chance of marrying Sam!"  
Sammy couldn't help but laugh. She knew that Carli was joking about the double wedding and her marrying Sam, but the rest, came from the bottom of her heart- and she meant it too.  
"Yeah... I guess," Sammy answered, unsure of what to say. And that was when she heard it. The sound of horses and their hooves, as well as the sounds of wheels. Trying her best to look out the window, Sammy saw something that she didn't believe was actually there. A black coach was parked outside the hospital, and there were huge gaping holes where the windows were supposed to be. The shafts at the front of the coach were empty, yet Sammy could hear the sounds of horses. "Do you see that?" she asked Carli, causing Carli to get up and look out the window. "Do you hear the horses?"

Carli peered out the window, and looked down below. "See what? I hear nothing." She then turned to Sammy, before she placed a hand gently to her forehead. "Are you okay?"  
Sammy nodded her head as she watched the Winchesters reenter the room. But what was happening behind them really caught her attention. A man, looking to be in his sixties, walked past the room, giving off a strange aura. There was something about him that made Sammy very suspicious.  
"Help! Somebody please help me!" a feminine voice suddenly cried out down the hallway, as soon as the man disappeared from Sammy's sight.  
Carli glanced over at Sammy, before she jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room, with Dean at her heels.  
"Something's wrong," Sammy said, as she looked up at Sam, who sat back down on the chair beside her bed. "That man... he wasn't normal."  
"What man?" Sam asked, causing Sammy to look into his eyes.  
"I heard the sounds of horses and saw a coach outside. It was weird, but I definitely saw and heard it. I heard the horses, even though they uhh... weren't there. I heard the coach just before the man died."

"Did anyone else see it?" Sam questioned, finding it hard to believe what Sammy was saying.  
"I asked Carli, but she couldn't see anything. Do you think there's something wrong with me?"  
Sam didn't say anything because Dean had returned. "Some guy died- and they dunno why. He was perfectly healthy, and he died by his sick wife's side."  
That really didn't explain anything. It seemed more likely for his wife to die than himself. "I need you to check it out," Sammy found herself saying to Dean, as Carli entered the room. "I don't think he died normally."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You think it was something supernatural?" he asked. That was the only explanation he could come up with.  
"And you believe it has something to do with what you saw and what you heard?" Carli joined in, causing Dean to look at her oddly. Earning a nod from Sammy, Carli knew what her friend wanted her to do. "Will do. I'll go check it out. And Sammy- don't go anywhere. You're no use to us hurt even more than you are now. And Sam- don't let her out of your sight."  
Dean looked at Carli, who then looked up at him. "And you- you're coming with me," she continued, before she began to push Dean out of the room. "And don't get into any trouble while we're gone!" she called over her shoulder, before she and Dean were out of sight.  
Them get into trouble? Don't you mean- Carli and Dean not getting into trouble? It was more them than Sam and Sammy.

* * *

_  
Well, another chapter down, another two to go to finish off the episode. Anyway, expect to see more 'what the hell' questions in future chapters and episodes. I think that's probably my favourite phrase to use in real life. Anyway, when Dean and Carli were talking to one another in the elevator, Dean was referring to Daphne from Scooby Doo. And yes- The Death Coach is another story I found on the website under the resources on my profile page, except I altered it like I have for the others I've written. But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	38. Death Coach PT 2

_Prologue: After figuring out what was drowning the teenagers in the Mississippi, Dean, Sam and Sammy are now heading for Phoenix, Arizona, where Daine asked them to go while they had been there. Upon arrival to the local hospital, the three hunters are finding people dying- not because they're ill or because of their age, but something mysterious is seizing their lives. Sam believes it's just the way of life- but Dean reckons otherwise and thinks it's something supernatural. What do you guys think? Is Sam or Dean right? You'll just have to read to read on to find out!_

**Death Coach PT.2**

Carli's red, 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback rolled to a stop outside the motel where Sam and Dean were staying in Phoenix, Arizona. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Carli then pulled herself out of her car and closed the door behind her. "Like her? I missed her heaps when I was travelling around with you guys," Carli said to Dean, who approached her as soon as he had parked his Impala.  
Dean had followed Carli in his Impala because, as he found out on the way over to the motel, that Carli loved to speed. 'Need for Speed' was probably her motto.  
"Hmm..." was the sound that escaped Dean's mouth as he ran a hand along one of the doors.  
"Well, she's my pride and joy," she clarified, as Dean stopped by her side at the trunk of her car. "Just like your Impala is your pride and joy," she continued, as she glanced over at the black, '67 Chevy Impala parked next to her car. "But anyway..."  
Dean watched as Carli popped the trunk, revealing what was inside. Old newspapers were piled up in one corner of the trunk, a couple of bags, empty bottles and jars lay around here and there, along with a black laptop, and all sorts of maps. And that was when Dean noticed it. At the top of the trunk, which was now in the air, he noticed a small latch, which Carli pulled, causing two metal trays to fall down in front of them. Obviously the trays were attached to the top of the trunk, and no one knew it was there unless you looked hard enough.  
"I know," Dean heard Carli say, as she reached up to grab something off the upper tray, which consisted of small weapons, such as pocket knives, handguns, knives, rocksalt, etc. The lower tray consisted of bigger weapons, like swords, shotguns, machetes, axes, swords, etc. "My car's a mess."

Dean scratched the back of his head as he watched as Carli placed a small pocket knife into one of her boots, as well as one into one of her pockets. She then placed a handgun onto her belt, before she grabbed a few things here and there before shoving it into a large, long bag, which had the words 'Country Road' written on the side of it.  
"I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet," Dean stated, as Carli pushed the two trays back up into the top of the trunk, before a 'click' was heard. Now it was locked into place.  
"I'm careful when it comes to cops," Carli simply replied, before she shut the trunk of her car. She then slipped the straps of her bag over one of her shoulders. "And besides, if I ever plan to get caught by a cop, it might as well be in Kansas."  
Dean simply shrugged his shoulders before he headed towards his own car. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he couldn't care less.  
Carli stopped by Dean's side as he pulled his duffel bag from his car. "I have a friend who's a cop. He'd never let me get caught because he knows what I have to do."  
Dean slung his duffel bag over one of his shoulders. "Why are you even here?" he questioned, getting straight down to the point. he wanted to know the real reason as to why she was here with him, Sammy and Sam.  
"Like I said- I'm here until Sammy doesn't need me anymore," Carli clarified.  
"Oh yeah I'm sure," Dean said, his voice raising slightly. "You just suddenly show up without Daine when Sammy literally died. How did you know!?"  
Carli knew where this was going. "I'm just smart, aren't I?" she asked, giving Dean a smile, "being able to figure things out like that on my own?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he walked away from Carli, before he unlocked and opened the door to the motel room where he and Sam were staying at.  
The walls were different shades of dark red, like that of blood. The window panes were white, as were the curtains. The doors were also white, and connected to the room with the two beds was a small kitchenette and a bathroom.  
Carli placed her bag onto the small, round table in the middle of the room, before she pulled out her cell phone, which was a blue, Motorola V3x. 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC was her ringtone, and it stopped as soon as she had pressed a button and placed the phone to her ear.  
"Hey," she answered, before the person could actually speak. "How is she?"  
"She's okay for the minute," Sam's voice said on the other line, causing Carli to cock a brow and glance over at Dean, who was in the kitchenette.  
"For the minute?" Carli repeated, as Dean stopped in his tracks and watched her from behind the sink.  
Sam let out a sigh. "She heard it again," he clarified, "and someone else died in the hospital. I don't know how it can be connected. Maybe she's delusional. She's still on the drugs you know."  
"I don't know," Carli said, "Daine noticed something. Some sort of pattern. Don't ask me how, but he just did. He strung a few things together. Do you have any names for us?"  
"Uhh... I've got Heath Black and Brock McLean. Both died sometime today," Sam said, as Carli pulled out a notepad and a pen, before she began to write the two names down.

"After Sammy heard the horses- and the coach. There's definitely a connection there Sam."  
"Carli- how do we know? You couldn't see anything, I couldn't see anything, and we couldn't hear anything. I don't know... maybe she's imagining it all."  
"Well, you are her fiancé, and you should be believing her not me," Carli said, before she gave a smile. "Anyway, I've gotta go. I've gotta start some research with your dear old brother."  
Both exchanging their goodbyes, Carli then hung up and flipped her phone shut. "Sammy heard it again," she stated, as Dean approached her. "Sam doesn't believe it's anything. He thinks she's delusional."  
"Maybe it's some sort of reaper," Dean suggested, before he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.  
"Maybe..." Carli replied quietly, as she pulled a black laptop from her bag and turned it on. "Something is definitely haunting that hospital and we've gotta put the clues together."  
Dean let out a sigh before he fell backwards onto the bed below him. He hated researching- he'd rather be out there doing the field work and not the reading and stuff.  
"If it was a reaper..." Carli continued, who sat down at the table in front of her laptop, "wouldn't only those destined to die be the only ones able to see it?"  
Dean sat up and looked over at Carli, who appeared to now be immersed in her research. That reminded him a lot of his younger brother Sam. Even when talking to someone, he'd still keep his eyes on the screen. But what she had said about the reaper was entirely true. Only those could see and hear them if they were going to die.

"You don't mind if I play some music? It helps me concentrate," Dean heard Carli say, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.  
There was no stopping Carli though, even if Dean had or hadn't said anything. (In this case, he hadn't said anything) Music began to play through the small speaker of Carli's phone, which sat on the table beside her laptop.

_Look into my eyes- you will see,  
what you mean to me.  
Search your heart- search your soul,  
and when you find me there, you'll search no more. _

Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
everything I do- I do it for you…

Look into your heart- you will find,  
there's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am- take my life.  
I would give it all- I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me, it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more.  
You know it's true,  
everything I do- I do it for you…

Oh yeah…

There's no love- like your love,  
and no other- could give more love.  
There's nowhere- unless you're there,  
all the time- all the way, yeah…

(Look into your heart baby…)

Oh- you can't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more.  
Yeah- I would fight for you- I'd lie for you,  
walk the wire for you- yeah I'd die for you…

You know it's true,  
everything I do, oh- I do it for you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy sat up in her hospital bed, waiting for Sam to come back with something for her to eat. She was absolutely starving, and she despised hospital food with a passion. Deciding not to think about it, she then looked down at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. For some odd reason, she felt like she had to say something.  
"I sorta feel guilty," she began, as she looked up from her engagement ring and around the room, where no one was around, "that I was the one and you weren't. But I guess- you'll always be watching over him, huh? I feel like I owe you something, and I guess I do. I promise you- I'll always take care or Sam, and keep him in my sight. I know you will too, so I guess that's something... I guess all I can say now is- thank you Jess."  
And that was when she heard it again. The sound of horses and wheels from down on the street below. And that was when she saw him- again. A man, looking to be around sixty, now stood in her room, watching her. "That was some speech there, missy," he stated, taking a step forward, "but I've got some bad news for you."  
Sammy could sense a strange aura coming from him like she had felt earlier. "What do you want?" she questioned, as the man continued to walk towards her.  
"I have simply come to talk to you, and unfortunately, it is not good."  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow. He didn't appear to be a threat, and his aura suddenly changed. "What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked.  
"My dear, as you can see, I'm the one who owns the coach and horses down below. I am also the one who took the lives of those two men here in the hospital today," the man explained as he sat down in the chair beside Sammy's bed, "and that is why I'm here to talk to you. I am somewhat of a reaper, and I can take lives from people. From those who don't want to die a sufferable death."

"How come I'm the only who can see and hear you?" Sammy questioned, before she put two and two together. "I'm gonna die a sufferable death?"  
"My dear, I am only here to ask you something, not tell you something of the future- but yes, you are going to die, I am sorry to say. I come to those who are about to die and ask them whether they wanna go through all the suffering of what they're going to die from. That's why everyone believed Heath died healthy- he was actually developing cancer, and didn't want to go through all the suffering with his family. He chose that fate- to die before the suffering."  
"But how do you know they're actually gonna die? That guy could've survived the cancer..."  
The man shook his head in reply, before he continued. "My dear, I can see the future, and that is why I have come. But as far as I can see, you haven't made up your mind yet..."  
"Sammy," a masculine voice said, causing Sammy to look up. Sam was now standing in the doorway, with food in his hands. "I was talking to your doctor before."  
Sammy glanced over at the chair beside her bed, and found that the strange man had disappeared. She then watched as Sam sat down in the same seat. "He said you're going to need a kidney transplant, and if they can't find one in time, then you can-"  
"I know," Sammy answered, causing Sam to look at her oddly. "How much longer until I-"  
"Three days. But I promise you- they'll find a donor- I know they will. You'll get through this," Sam said, before he placed his hand over Sammy's.  
Sammy gave Sam a weak smile, before she began to feel light-headed. She then heard Sam calling for help before her world went entirely black...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli flipped her phone shut and looked up at Dean, who sat on the other side of the room. "That was Sam. Sammy's been put into another coma. They're desperately trying to find her a donor," she explained, before she got to her feet.  
"What are you doing?" Dean questioned, his voice in a serious tone, as Carli began to hastily place things into her bag.  
"I'm gonna see Sammy. She needs me, and so does Sam," she clarified, before she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
As Carli headed for the door, she felt a strong hand grab hold of her wrist, causing her to look up and over her shoulder. "Dean- what-?" They were the only two words that escaped her mouth as Dean pulled her away from the door.  
"We're needed here, not over at the hospital," he explained, as the two now stood in between the two single beds. "Something could be killing Sammy for all we know."  
Carli crossed her arms over her chest. She was not amused. "Okay, so if something was killing Sammy, why can't we see it or hear it? Explain that Hotshot."  
"Reapers can only be seen by those it is going to kill, which explains why Sammy could only hear and see the coach," Dan explained, before he ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He knew what it was like to get attacked by a reaper- it had happened to him once before.

"So what- it's some sort of reaper coach? That kills innocent people for no reason?" Carli asked, who was becoming annoyed. She then let out a sigh before she placed a hand to her forehead. She really couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"But reapers can exchange lives for another. Did sick people suddenly become healthy in the hospital?"  
"I know as much as you do, Dean," Carli answered, as she sat back down in front of her laptop. It sounded odd when Dean's name had left her mouth. She hardly ever used his name, for whatever the reason.  
Dean sat down at the table beside Carli, where he then pulled a small pocket knife from one of his pockets, and began to spin it on its point on the table.  
"So what do I search? Reaper Coach?" Carli asked, as she glanced over at Dean. "Have you even checked your dad's journal?"  
"It's got nothing," Dean replied, his voice hinting no emotion. He then looked at Carli as she cursed under her breath. Obviously she had searched for Reaper Coach and nothing had shown up. "Maybe you should search for something else," he suggested, as he placed the knife onto the table before rising to his feet. He then stopped behind Carli, and placed a hand around her, so then he could use the mouse on her laptop. "Try Death Coach."  
Carli cocked an eyebrow, but she did as she was told. "Death Coach?" she asked, as a few links appeared on the screen. She then looked up at Dean, before she looked back at the laptop screen. She then clicked on one of the links, where it pulled up a website containing information about a Death Coach. "I've never heard of it before."  
"Me either," Dean replied, "but it fits the description perfectly."

"So how do we destroy it if we can't see it?" Carli asked, before she quickly read over what was written on the screen. "It says absolutely nothing."  
"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have a clue," Dean stated, causing Carli to look up at him and a small smirk crossed her lips.  
"Sweetheart?" she repeated, as she shutdown her laptop and got to her feet, her eyes set firmly on Dean. "No one gave you permission to call me that. You can either stop now or I swear I'll break your nose."  
"I'm shaking in my boots," Dean replied, giving Carli a smirk as she let a punch fly, but Dean easily caught her fist. "I say we go and find Sam and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he'd love to know."  
Carli pulled her hand free from Dean's grasp before she shoved her belongings into her bag, and then slinging it over one of her shoulders. "Let's go then," she said, annoyed. Why did Dean always have to prove her wrong? She then shoved Dean's duffel bag against his chest, before she disappeared out the door.  
Dean couldn't help but smirk as he picked his pocket knife off the table, before he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and he also disappeared out the door, before he locked it behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood on the first floor of the hospital, with a hand over his mouth. He stood a few metres away from the reception desk as if he was waiting for someone, and that person had just arrived.  
Carli ran into the hospital, with the two glass doors swinging on their hinges behind her. "We figured it out," she said, as she tried to catch her breath. "What Sammy was seeing and hearing- it was real. It wasn't her imagination. We believe some sort of reaper is here to take her away."  
That was definitely not what Sam wanted to hear right now. Not a single word could leave his mouth- he was absolutely speechless. That was explained what she was seeing and hearing.  
"But it's only if you accept what it says. Maybe she didn't, maybe she did- who knows. Have they found a donor yet?"  
Sam fell back onto the bench behind him, before he placed his head in his hands. "Not yet. The doctors have been searching for one ever since she entered the coma," he explained, before he looked up at Carli. You could tell that he was about to cry. His eyes were very glassy and they were full of concern. Not a great sight to see. It made a knot tie harder in Carli's stomach. She hated seeing Sam so torn up like that.  
Carli glanced over her shoulder as Dean approached her and Sam. "No one has her blood type?" he asked, causing Sam to nod his head.  
And that was when they saw it. The plastic cup of coffee that belonged to the receptionist fly off the counter and hit the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. It hadn't been the receptionist knock the cup off, because she wasn't there, and Sam, Dean or Carli couldn't have done it, because they were nowhere near it. What could've possibly done it?

* * *

_  
Well, I guess Dean and Carli's research has finally paid off. And yes, Sammy is getting attacked by some sort of reaper. Oh- the song Carli was listening to while she was researching with Dean was: '(Everything I Do) I Do it For You' by the magnificent Bryan Adams. God I love that guy and is music. About Carli's car- if you'd like to see a picture of it, simply type it's name into google and hopefully a picture will come up for you. It did for me, so it should work. Oh, and before I forget, both Heath Black and Brock McLean are Aussie Rules players. Heath Black plays for the Fremantle Dockers and Brock McLean plays for the Melbourne Demons. But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	39. Death Coach PT 3

_Prologue: After figuring out what was drowning the teenagers in the Mississippi, Dean, Sam and Sammy are now heading for Phoenix, Arizona, where Daine asked them to go while they had been there. Upon arrival to the local hospital, the three hunters are finding people dying- not because they're ill or because of their age, but something mysterious is seizing their lives. Sam believes it's just the way of life- but Dean reckons otherwise and thinks it's something supernatural. What do you guys think? Is Sam or Dean right? You'll just have to read to read on to find out!_

**Death Coach PT.3**

Sammy couldn't believe where she was right now. She remembered being in her hospital bed with Sam sitting beside her, and the strange man who had paid her a visit earlier. Now, she was standing in front of the reception, with Sam, Dean and Carli a few metres away from her, talking amongst themselves. She had just knocked over the receptionist's cup of coffee, causing her friends and fiancé to turn around and look in her direction. And for some odd reason, the three couldn't see her. What the hell was going on? Why was she there and not in her bed? She was so confused and simply wanted an answer, but she knew she wasn't going to get it anytime soon.  
"Why can't you see me!?" she demanded harshly, as she took a couple of steps forward. She then reached out to Sam, but her hand went straight through him, causing a gasp to escape her lips. Now she knew something was definitely wrong. "Oh my god..." she whispered, as she quickly withdrew her hand and took a look at it. "I'm- dead..."  
"Not entirely," a masculine voice stated from behind her, causing her to whirl around. The strange man who she had spoken to before was now standing in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back. "You're in between worlds at the moment. You're not dead, yet you're not alive. That's why you can see your friends, but you're friends can't see you."  
"So what- I still have a chance of living?" Sammy questioned, her hopes slowly rising. "People will be able to see me again?"  
"My dear, there is a very slim chance of you going back to them- for that is why I'm here. I have come to negotiate your future," the man continued, as he approached Sammy. She really didn't like the sound of that. "In the end, it comes down to your choice."

Sammy desperately shook her head before she glanced over at Sam, who was talking to both Carli and Dean. "I am not going to die," she said firmly, as she looked the man directly in the eyes. "I believe in my friends and fiancé. I trust them with my life. I know they'll find a way for me to return to them."  
The man gave Sammy an amused smile. "Don't you see that I'm not supposed to be here?" Sammy continued, "I have a job to do- I am needed. I need to protect those who can't protect themselves."  
"I know about your job Samantha, but I can't do anything about your destiny. Your life is going to end, whether today or in years to come. You can't prevent that," the man clarified, and she just wanted him to stop talking altogether.  
Sammy didn't want to hear anymore. "I don't wanna hear it!" she yelled at the man, her usually soft and gentle eyes now burning with determination. "I don't wanna hear about death anymore! And I don't wanna see you ever again! I just wanna go back to Sam!" Sammy felt as if she was going to break down in front of the man, but she fought her tears back. "I don't want this anymore!" All she wanted to do was be lying in bed, with Sam by her side. Nothing more, or nothing less. She just wanted Sam to be by her side.  
And without hesitation, the man watched as Sammy ran down the hall and away from him, tears now streaming down her cheeks. It was indeed, one of the saddest things he'd ever seen in his 'life.'  
Letting out a sigh, he had no choice but to follow her. He was there on a mission, and Sammy was a part of it. And with the click of his fingers, the man had disappeared into thin air, leaving Dean, Carli and Sam the only ones left in the reception area...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What we really need to do is find Sammy an organ donor," Carli explained, as she stood with Sam and Dean.  
"Don't you think we all know that!?" Sam suddenly snapped, causing Carli to take a step back. She also appeared to be hurt, by the expression that crossed her features. Looking up at Carli, Sam let out a sigh. He knew he had hurt her. "I'm sorry," he apologised quietly.  
"You don't need to apologise," Carli answered, giving Sam a weak smile. "You're tired and you're worried about Sammy. I completely understand. Just- don't take all your frustration out on me though."  
"That still doesn't explain the Death Coach and the two people that died," Dean stated, bringing the two hunters back down to earth. "We still need to figure that out."  
Sam let out a long sigh, but he agreed with his older brother. The only way to help Sammy out was to find her an organ donor and try to stop the 'Death Coach' at the same time. "So... where do we start?" he asked, looking between both Carli and Dean.  
Carli placed a hand to her chin, while her other hand spread to curl around her stomach. "Well, there's two floors and we're all gonna need EMF Meter's," she began, before a smile crept across her lips and she placed her hands on her hips. "And I've got a few of them to share around. And I say we split up, to cover more ground. You two can cover the second floor, and I'll cover the first floor- got it?"  
_Who the hell put her in charge? _Dean thought, but all he could do was smirk. "Whatever. Hurry up and get our equipment then," he said, causing Carli to let out a groan before she disappeared beyond the two glass doors of the hospital.  
"I'll never understand you two," Sam stated suddenly, as he looked down at his older brother, who then looked up at him in return.

"What is there to not understand?" asked Dean, as he looked at Sam with a questionable look written across his face.  
Sam waved his hand. "Whatever," he answered, as though in defeat. That received another questionable look from Dean, who then simply shrugged it off. No point in asking him anymore questions if he dropped it just like that.  
As the two brothers waited for Carli to return with their 'hunting' equipment, Dean began to hum a song to himself, but since Sam could hear it, it made him think of what it was. What was he humming?  
"Back!" Carli happily exclaimed, before Sam could come up with an answer. Carli now stood in front of the two Winchester boys, with two EMF Meter's in her hands. "There you go Sam," she said, as she handed her EMF Meter to Sam, who gladly accepted it. Carli then turned to Dean, who appeared to have a bit of a hurt look across his face. Obviously he was joking. "Well Dean, you get the most important job of 'em all," she continued, answering the expression on his face.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "And what's that?"  
"Talking to me on the phone!" Carli replied happily, giving Dean a smile.  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Great..." he said with sarcasm, causing Carli to place her hands on her hips out of annoyance. "I think I'd rather have the EMF Meter."

Carli watched as Dean took the EMF Meter from Sam, before he looked at it closely. So that was what a real EMF Meter looked like. It looked a bit better than the home-made one he had made, but Dean really didn't care what they looked like. It only really mattered to him if it worked or not.  
"And if you find anything... just wait until the spirit or whatever it is appears. We can't afford scaring the hell outta patients for no reason whatsoever," Carli explained, as she switched her EMF Meter on.  
"In other words... you don't have anything planned," Dean stated, causing Carli to shrug her shoulders.  
"Well, I'm not stressing," she said, "we can't really do anything 'cos this is where the sick and the dying are. We can't do anything about that- and we can't scare people, even if we do see something, which is a very slim chance. Only those who are gonna die can see it."  
Sam let out a sigh. He knew what Carli was saying. Dean had had a heart attack once, and only had two months to live. But a man, who was tied to a reaper, gave Dean back his life while taking the life of another. Dean was later on attacked by the same reaper, and he could only see it, because he was going to die, or was destined to die. It was pretty much the same case in this situation, except Sammy had lost consciousness while Dean hadn't.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I've got some business to attend to," Carli stated, before she walked past the two brothers and down the hallway, with the EMF Meter out in front of her.  
Sam looked down at Dean, who had just switched on their EMF Meter. "I guess we better get to work," he said reluctantly, before the two headed towards the nearest elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy ran through the hospital, either past or through people. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't concentrate. And that was when she stopped. Voices echoed all around her, whether people were speaking or not. Pain overwhelmed her as she placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out all of the voices, but it didn't seem to work. She then closed her eyes out of pain, and fell to her knees. The overwhelming pain was consuming her, and she couldn't stand up against it. What the hell was going on?  
_I'll get you back Sammy, I promise... _Sammy's eyes suddenly opened as the voices began to subside. _I'll find you a donor, even if my life depends on it... _Sammy slowly looked up, and recognised the voice as Sam's. But how could she hear him if he wasn't anywhere near her? And better yet, where the hell was he?  
"Sam?" she called out, as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. But she knew it was worthless. She was stuck in between worlds and there was no way of getting out.  
_Son of a bitch... _Sammy quickly whirled around upon hearing another voice, and she knew that it belonged to Dean. Sammy didn't know what was going on. She could hear her fiancé and his older brother, but why? Were they somewhere nearby? She quickly placed her hands over her ears again as more voices ran through her head.  
_I heard a girl needs a kidney transplant. Once I'm gone- please, allow the doctors to take my kidney to that girl. She needs it more than me...  
_Sammy pulled her hands away from her ears and looked around herself. The dying man was obviously talking about her! Now all she had to do was to go and find him, and then try and get Sam or someone to know that he had the same blood type as her, and was going to donate his kidney to her. But how was she going to do that if no one could see or hear her?

Sammy quickly turned around, only to come face-to-face with the driver of the Death Coach. "Oh my god! You won't believe it! I've found someone who can donate their kidney to me!" she exclaimed, and all she got in reply was a cold and hard look from the reaper. "Aren't you happy for me? I can go back to the real world!"  
"Do you think I'm happy for you!?" the man demanded, as he grabbed Sammy hard around the wrist, causing pain to go through her arm. "I'm a reaper- I don't feel happiness! All I feel is pain and grief!"  
Sammy didn't know what was going on. The man had been really nice to her up until this moment. She then tried to wrench her hand free, but found that his grip on her arm was too strong for her. "Let go of me!" she cried, as she struggled to get free.  
"I am not letting you go. You either stay here or come with me. That is why I've followed you through this world. You are destined to die, whether you like it or not. I am not stopping until you are gone!"  
Sammy quickly looked around herself. She was never going to get free on her own. With her free arm, she searched the back of her pants- for her dagger, but it wasn't there anymore. Thinking quickly, she regained her composure before letting her fist fly, which connected with the side of the reaper's face. She hadn't thought about whether her hand would make contact or go completely through him- she just knew she had to do something to get herself away from him. She didn't want to die- she was too young to die! She had a fiancé waiting for her, and well, she really didn't want to die in her early twenties to say the least. Sixties, maybe, but not her twenties!

With both her hands free from the reaper, who had now let go of her, Sammy turned and ran away, not looking back at her attacker. As she ran, she knew that time was quickly running out for her. She had to find the dying man, and try to return to the real world without getting caught by the reaper.  
_Sam... _Sammy thought, her mind racing as she ran. She couldn't stop, or else the reaper would surely catch her. Even though he was nowhere to be seen, Sammy could definitely feel him. His aura was very, very strong. _Sam... if only you were here..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked through one of the hallways on the second floor of the hospital, with his older, yet shorter brother Dean walking beside him. Dean held Carli's EMF Meter out in front of him, searching the area for any electromagnetic changes. Sam, on the other hand, had just pulled out his cell phone. The two brothers had to stay in contact with Carli, just in case they, or she found anything.

"_Look into my eyes- you will see,  
what you mean to me.  
Search your heart- search your soul,  
and when you find me there, you'll search no more _

Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do- I do it for you…"

Sam looked over at his older sibling, who was singing quietly to himself. Actually, don't make that quietly. A few people looked up at him as the two brothers walked by, and Sam knew that he had to say something. "Dude- Bryan Adams?" he asked, causing Dean to stop and look up at him. "Since when?"  
"What? The song's stuck in my head. I guess I must've heard it on the radio or somethin'..." Dean answered, before the two continued. Since when did Dean like Bryan Adams? Sam knew that Dean was into Metallica, AC/DC, Black Sabbath... but since when- Bryan Adams?  
"Carli likes Bryan Adams," Sam stated suddenly, giving a smirk as he pulled up her number and put it on speakerphone.  
Dean simply rolled his eyes. Crap. "Whatever dude," he replied, as he waved his free hand in the air, to show that he had given up on the conversation.  
"Are you there, Carli?" Sam asked, as he spoke into his phone. There was a slight pause before there was an answer.  
"I'm here Sam," Carli answered, "I'm searching through the uh- rooms on this level."  
Sam could tell by the way she was talking that she was in an odd position, or had gotten herself into one to say the least. "You're on speakerphone by the way," Sam clarified, causing Carli to let out a sigh.

"Hey Dean," she said through the phone, "I swear to god- whoever makes these rooms so small should be sued or at least killed. I doubt a mouse could even make it through here, let along a fully grown man!"  
Dean let out a sigh of his own. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked, and by not getting an answer, he knew that Carli hadn't found anything.  
"There's absolutely nothing. Everything's completely clean. There's been no changes whatsoever, and that's only from the first level," Carli explained, "so I'm coming up. I'll meet you guys somewhere up there."  
The two brothers could hear through Sam's phone the sounds of Carli's footsteps going up a flight of stairs. "Have you heard anything about kidney donors?" asked Sam, before he stopped walking and blinked a few times. He then blinked a few more times, before he closed his eyes, and placed a hand to his forehead. He then gritted his teeth out of pain, and let out a groan of pain causing Dean to turn around.  
"Sam?" he asked, but he knew what was happening. "Sam!" he cried, as he ran forward to his younger brother, who was consumed by pain. Dean quickly grabbed his younger brother by the arms, and slowly helped him down to the ground, as if Sam's legs had collapsed underneath him.  
Sam groaned again as he sat on the floor, a hand up to his forehead. Dean now knelt in front of him, one hand on his shoulder.

"Sam," Dean stated, as Sam continued to groan, but this time out of agony. As the pain began to get more worse than before, that was when Sam could hear it. A feminine voice echoing around him. _Sam... _Sam's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing the voice. It was Sammy. _Sam... if only you were here...  
_"Sammy?" Sam whispered, as he slowly pulled his hand away from his forehead and began to look around himself.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother, before slowly helping him back to his feet. The two had completely forgotten about Carli, but it appeared that she had hung up on them.  
"Dean..." Sam was saying weakly, as Dean helped support his brother to stand, "I can hear Sammy."  
Dean didn't know what to say. "Okay..." was all he could say, as Sam tried to pry himself away from him. "Do you see her? Are you seeing dead people Haley Joel?"  
Sam was in no mood for jokes from Dean. Not answering him, he redialled Carli's number and once again put it on speakerphone. "Sam? Oh my god..." Carli appeared to be out of breath, by the way she was panting on the other end of the line. "You won't believe it. I found someone- an organ donor for Sammy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy panted heavily as she stopped running. She then took a deep breath in and out before she leaned up against a wall, trying to get her breath back. She didn't have a clue as to where the reaper was now, but hopefully she didn't have to see him again for a while. Plus, she had heard that Carli had found someone to donate her a kidney, so she was heading in the direction of that room.  
Feeling the room temperature drop around her, Sammy knew that the reaper was nearby. Even though she was now becoming worn out, she had to continue on running, so then she wouldn't get caught. Pushing herself off the wall, Sammy then darted down the hallway, hoping that she'd discover the room of her kidney donor soon. _How could this be happening to me? _she had asked herself, as she ran down the hallway, her naturally blonde hair flying behind her. She was too young to die! She was only twenty two years old after all!  
Up ahead she saw Sam and Dean standing out in front of a doorway, talking to Carli and a nurse. Sammy had literally run into Sam, actually, make it that she ran through him.  
Taking a few steps backward, Sammy looked into the room beyond and found that no one was in the room. Where had the donor disappeared to?  
"We will run the transplant as soon as the surgeon is ready," the nurse explained, causing Sammy to turn around.  
"And how long will that be?" Sam questioned, causing Sammy to cross her arms over her chest. Today really wasn't her day.  
The nurse shrugged her shoulders at Sam's question. "Maybe ten minutes, an hour- I wouldn't have a clue," she replied, causing Carli to step forward and grab the front of her uniform.  
"You listen here- this is my best friend we're talking about. She doesn't have that much longer to live. Tell that surgeon of yours to operate immediately or else I will march into the operating theatre and perform the transplant myself!" she threatened through gritted teeth, just before Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled Carli away from the nurse. "And if she dies- you know who I'm gonna blame! Your head's gonna roll, lady!"

Sam quickly apologised to the nurse before he walked away from her, along with Dean and Sam.  
Sammy couldn't help but smile to herself. She was going to return to the real world! That's what she wanted to hear! Letting out a sigh, Sammy then turned around, only to once again come face-to-face with the reaper, but this time, he looked much more angry than he ever had been before.  
"You are not getting away from me missy- not this time at least!" he cried, as one of his hands shot out and grabbed Sammy around the neck, cutting off her oxygen.  
Sammy began to struggle against the reaper's grasp, but all she could do now was watch Sam's retreating back. _Sam... please... _she pleaded quietly, as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. She wanted Sam so badly- just to help her- to hear her thoughts, but he didn't stop.  
The reaper gave a smile of satisfaction as Sammy fell to her knees, and her struggling began to cease. And that was when he heard it. Looking up, he had noticed that Sam had stopped walking, and was holding an EMF Meter in his hand, and it was going crazy.  
Sammy watched as Sam turned around, and headed in their direction, looking at the EMF Meter that he held out in front of him. And that was when she seized the moment. She didn't have any of her weapons on her, so she had to use her fists, like she had done so earlier. Sammy brought her right arm up and punched the reaper hard across the face, causing his grip around her neck to almost instantly slip away. As he fell to the ground, Sammy then lifted her leg up and kicked him- hard, in the stomach.

Feeling dizzy from not breathing for a few moments, Sammy then picked herself up and ran- to wherever she could go. All she knew was that the transplant had to be done soon- before she got caught by the reaper. _Thank you Sam... _she thanked quietly, before she ran down the hallway and towards the nearest staircase. As Sammy ran all she could think about was getting to the operating theatre. All she knew was that she had to be there- to see it get done- to be sure that she was going to live again. To breathe air again, and to be able to talk to Sam again. As she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she then came to a stop, gasping for breath. She had no idea where the hell the operating theatre was, and she couldn't ask for help, so she just ran in the opposing direction of the reception. And that was when she saw it- up ahead. The bed with her body being wheeled through two large, flapping doors, with another bed behind it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood in the middle of the hallway, holding Carli's EMF Meter out in front of him. The little machine had calmed down, and it appeared that the room temperature had gone back to normal- as if there had been a spirit there, and it had suddenly moved on. Now he definitely knew something was in the hospital.  
"Sam- is there something wrong?" Carli asked, as she and Dean approached him.  
Sam looked up at the two of them before he shook his head. "Let's just go to the operating theatre," he stated, before he heard something echo around him. _Thank you Sam...  
_Shaking his head to get rid of the echo or whatever it was, Sam then turned off the EMF Meter and handed it back to Carli. "Stupid bitch..." Carli mumbled, as the three headed towards the nearest flight of stairs. "If something were to happen to Sammy-"  
"We get the picture," Dean interrupted, as the three descended the stairs. "But if you really wanna do us all a favor, you can do so by shutting your mouth and stop complaining."  
Carli crossed her arms over her chest out of annoyance, before she turned to Sam. He looked so torn up by what was going on with Sammy. She'd be too if Sammy was her loved one, but well, that wouldn't really work because well... yeah. She didn't have feelings for Sammy. "It's okay," she assured him, as the three watched two stretchers get wheeled into the operating theatre ahead, "I'm pretty sure they got the second best surgeon around- after me of course." She then gave Sam a smile, who in return gave her a weak one. "But hey- you've gotta have faith- like that George Michael song. Sammy's gonna be back with us soon."  
Sam nodded his head in reply. Hopefully it wasn't going to be long. He really wanted to hear her voice again. "I'll be out in the car," he then heard Carli say, as she walked away from the two brothers.  
"Dude, you heard her," Dean stated, as he looked up at his younger brother, who gave him one those looks, which made your stomach churn out of sorrow. "I guess we might as well sit down then."

Dean sat down on a bench against one of the walls, like he and Sam had done so when Sammy had first been admitted to hospital. Sam then joined him by sitting down beside him, and he leaned his head against the wall behind him.  
Sam couldn't even remember falling asleep, but he sure remembered waking up. Carli shook him gently, and he slowly came to. He remembered when she had left to go outside for some odd reason, and well, he couldn't remember even falling asleep! "Sam- the operation's over! We get to see Sammy now!"  
Sam groggily sat up and watched as Carli ran towards the nearest elevator, and disappeared beyond its doors. He then turned to Dean as soon as she was gone, and he was still sitting beside him. You could tell by the look on his face that he had also been woken up.  
"Stupid bitch..." he mumbled groggily, before he slowly sat up and got used to his surroundings. He then blinked a couple of times and gave a yawn before he looked over at Sam. "I guess we better go and see Sammy then."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement as the two brothers got to their feet and headed for the elevator, which then took them to the second floor of the hospital. The two Winchesters then walked down the hallway and entered Sammy's room, and found that Carli was already sitting on the end of her bed.  
"Hey," Sammy greeted weakly, as Carli held her hand. "I turned out okay."

Sam nodded his head as he moved further into the room, where he then sat down on the chair beside Sammy's bed. "I was so worried," he confessed to Sammy quietly, as she looked at him. "I was scared that I was gonna lose you."  
Sammy gave Sam a weak smile as she let go of Carli's hand and moved to hold onto Sam's. "I knew in my heart that you were gonna find me a donor," she replied, almost causing Sam to cry. Except he didn't- he just gave her a look that looked like relief had just washed over him.  
"Well," Carli interrupted, as she pulled herself to her feet. "I think I'll be getting myself something to drink. Do you guys want anything?"  
Both Sam and Sammy shook their heads in unison as Carli headed for the door. Before she left the room though, she then grabbed Dean by the arm, whispering something to him as she led him out of the room.  
"I could hear you," Sammy said quietly, as soon as the door closed behind Dean and Carli, "I could hear people around me."

"I guess you must've had a lot of visitors then," Sam stated, giving Sammy a smile as he turned back around to face her. He then leaned in and kissed softly her on the cheek, before Sammy shook her head. She knew that she hadn't had any visitors- it was something completely different.  
"No- I mean, I could hear people's thoughts, and I knew it too. I could hear yours, Dean's, Carli's- even the guy who gave me his kidney. I don't know what the hell's going on, but it's seriously freaking me out."  
Sam didn't know what to say to that. He was completely speechless. Maybe this is what the demon had meant. Others just like him. That meant though, that Sammy was wanted for something, and that she was in trouble- just like him. "No comment," he suddenly said out loud, causing Sammy to give a small smile and a laugh. Obviously he had nothing to say about what she had just told him.  
"I love you Sam," Sammy said quietly, causing Sam to smile. That was all Sam could do really. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth. She was now awake, and well, a wedding was going to follow somewhere down the track.  
"I love you too."

* * *

_  
Well, there you have it. The final chapter of this episode. Sammy survived the driver of the Death Coach, and now had a new kidney. Plus, she and Sam are gonna get married so, let's look out for a white wedding! But anyway, would anyone like to get involved with this fanfic? If so, in your next review (for this chapter or later chapters) give me the name, age, appearance and the celebrity of your own character, who can guest star in one of the next episodes! Whoever gets in first gets to be chosen first, and so on and so forth. So, get reviewing if ya wanna get involved! Rachel McAdams and Jake Gyllenhaal are the actors already taken, so you've gotta be quick! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	40. Red Dress PT 1

_Prologue: Even though Sammy had a kidney transplant, she is now strong enough to help out on hunts, especially this one. She, along with Dean and Sam, and even Carli this time, who has decided to hang around, are sent to Oklahoma by Daine, upon hearing that women have been disappearing after renting out a room for a week or so. Knowing that it's something supernatural, Carli doesn't hesitate or question Daine, causing Dean, Sam and Sammy to follow her to Oklahoma. Upon arrival, they're unsure if it's their sort of gig. What do you guys think is it? You'll just have to read to find out!_

**Red Dress PT.1**

Dean sat behind the wheel of his black, '67 Chevy Impala, with his younger brother Sam sitting beside him in the front passenger seat. Sammy was sprawled out across the back, reading some sort of book she had found in her duffel bag. The Impala was currently travelling at one hundred kilometres per hour, with Carli's red, '67 Ford Mustang Fastback following along behind it.  
"You know dude," Dean stated suddenly, as he glanced over at Sam and took his eyes off the road ahead, "you're gonna have to plan a wedding. With hundreds of guests- that's gonna cost ya a fortune."  
Sam shook his head as he let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna plan it. Sammy is. And if you keep buggin' me, you won't get an invite," he answered, causing Dean to smirk and roll his eyes in response.  
"Do you see me stressin'?" he questioned, as his smirk grew. "Church is not my sorta place- I don't fit in there. Me in a suit? Not a good match. I'd do what Britney Spears did- get married in jeans and a baseball cap. That's where I fit in."  
"That's bullshit," Sammy said suddenly, as she sat up and leaned forward, leaving the book she had been reading on the backseat behind her. "You're only gonna rock up if you're best man or something. And of course you're not gonna turn down somewhere where you can get free food."  
Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sammy. How did she know that? He hadn't said anything to her. He watched her in the rear view mirror as she gave a smirk. He had only thought that. So how the hell did she know what he was thinking?  
"I can read your mind," she said, giving herself a fake 'Transylvanian' accent. Her voice then returned to normal as she became serious about the conversation. "And that's the truth. If I read your mind then I'm sorry- I can't control what I hear."

"That's just great," Dean mumbled underneath his breath sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the highway, "remind me not to think of anything around you."  
"And I can only read your mind if you're nearby," Sammy continued, now giving a small smile. "So you can't have sex in a room next door to me or I'll know what you're thinking."  
Dean was going to answer Sammy back, but the sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted him. "Yeah?" he asked into the phone. Obviously it was someone he knew.  
"Turn around," a feminine voice said on the other end of the line. It was Carli.  
"What?" he asked, as he kept one hand on the wheel. "Why would I do such a thing?"  
"Well, there's been a change of plans," Carli clarified, "something's come up in Oklahoma."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Oklahoma?" he repeated, causing Sam to look over at him. "What's happened over there?"  
"More drivin', less explainin'," Carli replied, and Dean could tell that she had turned up the radio, because he could now hear music in the background. "Just hurry up and turn around."  
"Who was that?" asked Sammy, as Dean flipped his phone shut before shoving it back into one of his pockets.  
Dean didn't need to answer because Carli's Mustang easily picked up speed and overtook the Impala, suddenly appearing on the wrong side of the highway before moving to be in front of the car. Within seconds the Mustang veered off the right side of the road, and quickly skidded around, before heading in the opposing direction.  
"What the hell's going on in Oklahoma?" questioned Sam, as the Impala followed suite and quickly turned around, before returning to the correct side of the road.  
"Carli said something's come up," Dean replied to his younger sibling, as he glanced over in his direction.

"Like...?"  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. Even he didn't know why they were going to Oklahoma. Keeping one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket again and dialled Carli's number. "Why the hell are we going to Oklahoma?" he asked, as soon as Carli had picked up.  
"Women have been disappearing after renting out a room in a hotel," Carli answered, "so I thought we'd go and check it out."  
"Cut the crap Carli," Dean stated suddenly, not wanting to hear anymore, "you didn't wanna go and check it out until now. Tell me who wants us to go there."  
Carli let out a sigh, just loud enough for Dean to hear over the sound of her music. "Daine called me up before, giving me all the information we need," she explained, "and I know there's something wrong in Oklahoma. Daine wouldn't have called if something wasn't up."  
"And do you know the name's of the missing women?" Dean continued. All he could do was follow along with what Carli was saying. There was no point in questioning her, because she was as stubborn as a bull, and would rather die fighting for her life until she got someone on her side, or got her point across in a conversation.  
"I'm sending an email to Sam. Tell him to check his phone," Carli answered, as Dean watched her Mustang slowly move onto the other side of the road. Obviously she had taken her eyes off the road and was using her laptop at the same time. Not exactly the smartest thing to do when you were behind the wheel.  
"Check your email Sam," Dean instructed, still on the phone, causing Sam to pull out his phone.  
"Sharni Vinson, Holly Brisley, Indiana Evans and Jodi Gordon. All went missing after renting out a room for a week, except they all died before the week was even up," Sam explained, as he read the email on the small screen of his phone. "And they have absolutely nothing in common other than booking into the same hotel and for the same period of time."

"That's why it's good if we go and check it out," Carli said to Dean, as her car returned to the correct lane again. "I say me and Sammy rent out a room for a week, and then hunt that little bitch down when it wants to grab us."  
"Great plan," Dean said with sarcasm, "but that'll cost heaps, and this business doesn't quite have it's perks."  
"You don't need to worry about that," Carli said, "I'm a champion at poker. How else do you think I'm able to afford things?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A woman in her early twenties walked up the dark stairs of the hotel she was staying in. She had been out with friends and now it was now eleven o'clock at night. As she arrived at the top of the stairs, she then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her keys. The woman then walked down the dark hallway, before finally arriving at a door at the end of the hallway. "Stupid keys..." she mumbled to herself, as she tried to find the right key to unlock the door to the room she was staying in.  
__Feeling a small, odd breeze against the back of her neck, the woman then turned around to see if anyone was behind her. All she saw was an empty hallway beyond. Shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing, the woman finally found the right key and unlocked the door to her hotel room, before entering the large and darkened room beyond. The lady flicked on the light switch as soon as she entered the room, eliminating any possible darkness that had been there before. The room had one large room, which had a kitchen connected to a loungeroom that had a king sized sofa that folded out into a bed. Two rooms connected to the loungeroom, being a large bedroom with a king sized bed, and a bathroom, with it's own shower, bath and toilet._

_The lady, known as Jessica Tovey, entered the kitchen and approached the phone, which was sitting on the bench. Pressing a button, she then listened to the messages that had been left on the answering machine.  
__"Hey Jess it's me," a masculine voice stated, as Jessica walked out of the kitchen and into the loungeroom. "Listen- I'm really sorry about our last date. I didn't mean for it to end this way. So, as a way of saying sorry, how about we-"  
__Jessica turned around and faced the direction of the kitchen. For some odd reason, the message on her answering machine had cut out. But- how? Jessica suddenly looked up and around herself as the lights began to flicker on and off, along with every other electrical appliance in her room. What the hell was going on?  
__Jessica let out a sigh as the electrical appliances returned to normal. "Gotta remember to call the technicians..." she said to herself, before she turned around again and grabbed the remote control of the television and turned it on. She then sat down on the large sofa in front of the television, before leaning forward and picking up the flashlight that was lying underneath the sofa- just in case there was a blackout or something._

_Not long into the movie she was watching, Jessica heard her answering machine go off. Not that she had done anything or that anyone had called, but it seemed to be replaying a message that had been on there. "Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony..."  
__Jessica watched as the television screen in front of her suddenly went black, and the electrical appliances began to go crazy. Now Jessica was becoming scared. She turned on the flashlight in her hands just as the power went out, plunging her into everlasting darkness.  
__And that was when she saw it. A woman with messy black hair, wearing a dirty and ripped red dress, which was falling apart. There was huge stab wound where her heart was meant to be, her forearms were badly bruised, along with her legs. Jessica gave a scream as she turned to run out of the room, but the woman had reappeared directly in front of her, barring her way._

Sam suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. He was currently sitting in front seat of the Impala beside his older brother Dean. Sitting up properly, he then glanced over his shoulder at Sammy, who he found was lying across the backseat, asleep.  
"What time is it?" Sam questioned, as he looked at his brother. How long had he been asleep for?  
"Just past ten," Dean replied, before he tore his eyes away from the dark road ahead and glanced at his brother. "Is there something wrong?"  
Sam looked at the road ahead, which was eliminated by the headlights of Dean's Impala. "I think someone's about to get killed in Oklahoma," he clarified, as he looked over at Dean. "How far away are we?"  
"We've got an hour to go," Dean answered, "so did you have a nightmare and saw someone die?"  
"About to die," Sam corrected, "but anyway we've gotta get a move on. She's supposed to die at eleven."  
"Tonight?" asked Dean, causing Sam to nod his head in reply. Letting out a sigh, Dean then pulled out his cell phone from one of his pockets and dialled a number, before placing it up to one of his ears. Dean's '67 Chevy Impala was still trailing behind Carli's '67 Ford Mustang Fastback, ever since they headed for Oklahoma.  
"What do you want now?" questioned Carli, her voice sounding very tired through the phone. "You just woke me up."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you think you can pick up the pace? Sam had another nightmare and someone's supposed to die at eleven tonight," he explained.  
"You bet! Just try to keep up with me okay?" Carli asked, her voice sounding more excited than tired. It always made Dean wonder how she did it. It was probably her mood swings or something- always changing and such. It was also probably one of those things only women had.

Dean simply hung up on Carli and watched as her Fastback began to gain more speed. It was now travelling one hundred and thirty kilometres, instead of the one hundred kilometres speed limit.  
"Do you know where about she's gonna die?" asked Dean, as he put his foot on the accelerator and his car began to pick up speed.  
Sam shook his head. "Dude- I wouldn't have a clue. She's in a hotel room- that's all I saw. And besides- there could be hundreds of hotels in Oklahoma alone. How are we supposed to find the one hotel if we don't even know what it's called?"  
"Try Oklahoma City Sherlock," Dean said, giving a small smile as he glanced over at his brother. "That's where Daine told Carli to go."  
"At least that's a start," Sammy stated groggily, as she sat up on the backseat. "That'll make the search much easier."  
Dean nodded his head in agreement. "Do you even know what the place looks like?" he asked, causing Sam to let out a sigh of his own.  
"Dude- I saw nothing. It was dark most of the time. She just came home, turned on the lights for a split second before they went out and she got attacked," Sam explained, slowly becoming frustrated with himself.  
"Did you get a name?" Sammy asked softly from behind him, causing Sam to look over his shoulder at his fiancée.  
"Her name was Jessica Tovey," Sam replied, causing Sammy to thank him quietly and open his laptop, which now sat on the backseat beside her.  
"I'm gonna search for a 'Jessica Tovey' in Oklahoma City," she stated, as she turned on Sam's laptop and placed it on her lap. "Hopefully that'll give us something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's Impala rolled to a stop outside a three storey hotel, before the engine was turned off, and the two Winchester brothers climbed out of the car, and ran in the direction of the front of the hotel, where a large group of people had formed. The two brothers then came to a stop as soon as a stretcher, with two men wheeling it, rolled out of the hotel and was pushed towards a nearby ambulance. They were too late to save Jessica Tovey.  
"Do you know what happened?" Sam questioned a woman, who was standing beside him.  
The woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, let out a sigh. "People believe she committed suicide," she began, as she looked wearily up at Sam, "that's as much as the police have told us so far."  
Sam quietly thanked the woman before he backed away from the large crowd and walked towards Dean, who had broken away from the crowd himself and was now sitting on the hood of his Chevy Impala. "Supposedly she committed 'suicide'," he stated, as Sammy opened one of the backdoors of the Impala and climbed out. "That's what the cops have told everyone."  
"Probably to not make people worry about some sort of killer," Sammy stated, giving the two brothers a weak smile as she approached the two of them. "Did you see anyone else in your nightmare Sam? Like- the killer or something?"  
Sam let out a sigh, rubbed the back of his head and nodded, as Dean glanced over his shoulder at Carli's Mustang, which was parked some way away from his Impala. "I saw a woman dressed in red," he began, as he looked up to meet Sammy's blazing eyes. "She had a stab wound in her heart, and her arms were badly bruised, along with her legs."

"Sounds like a rape victim to me," Sammy stated, as she handed a few pieces of paper to Sam. "A girl went missing a few months ago. Everyone thought she left the state, but her body was found just weeks ago, when the girls began to disappear. The cops found that she had been raped, and because she had struggled to try and get free, as you can tell by the bruises on her arms, she must've gotten stabbed in the heart- so the cops reckon."  
Sam looked at the papers in his hands. They were the exact replicas of an article on the internet, but they had been printed off. A woman, looking to be in her early twenties, was in a black and white photo. She looked to be a spitting image of the woman he had seen in his nightmare.  
"I guess we're gonna have to stay here for the next few days or so," he stated, before he handed the papers back to Sammy and looked up at the hotel.  
"Go and get Carli for me," Sammy instructed to Dean, causing Sam to turn back around. Why would they need Carli? As if she knew anymore then they did.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sammy. "I don't follow orders from a chick," he stated, before he gave a smirk. He then watched as Sammy placed her hands to her hips, before he finally rose to his feet.

Carli sat in the front driver's seat of her Mustang Fastback, with her cell phone out in front of her. She was watching some sort of ball game on the small screen, and she couldn't take her eyes off the game. "Kick it- come on! Kick it already!" she exclaimed, as she pulled off the seatbelt from around her and began to jump up and down excitedly in her seat. As Carli glanced up from the small cell phone screen, she thought she saw someone in the mirror, causing her to glance over her shoulder. No one was there. _"And here comes Polo- a massive drop punt from about fifty five metres out... and nobody's home! It's a goal! Richmond's got one on the board!" _Carli quickly turned back to her cell phone. She had missed it. Damn!  
"Carli," a masculine voice stated, causing Carli to literally jump out of her skin. Her heart was now beating a hundred miles per hour. Quickly recovering, she then turned her head, and saw Dean leaning in through the window from the outside of her car. "You're wanted."  
Carli let out a sigh of relief. Her heart was still pounding, and she was quickly trying to recompose herself. I guess thinking she saw someone must've really made her jumpy. "Please don't do that again," she said, as she tried to steady her heartbeat.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow as he stepped back, allowing Carli to get out of her car. "I didn't do anything," he replied, as Carli closed the car door behind her. "I simply said your name."  
Carli flipped her phone shut before shoving it into one of her pockets. She then glanced over her shoulder as she and Dean walked away from her car. "Did you manage to get to Jessica in time?" she asked, before she looked up at Dean as the two walked.

Dean shoved his hands into the two front pockets of his jeans. "We were too late," he clarified, as he glanced down at Carli. Dean was clad in his usual attire of blue, faded, ripped and dirty denim jeans, brown biker boots, black shirt, green shirt which was unbuttoned, open and its sleeved were rolled up to his elbows, and his brown leather jacket. It was now becoming quite cold as the night wore on. "Apparently she committed suicide."  
"Leave it to the cops," Carli replied sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. She was dressed in her favourite pair of black, faded, skinny legged jeans, black knee high, high heeled boots and a pink tank top with a brown, v-necked top over the top with sleeves that went down to her elbows. (you can see a bit of the pink tank top in the v-neck, and it's longer than the brown top over the top) A black, v-neck hoodie was over the top of that and it was only zipped up halfway. Carli shivered. She was indeed cold, and she wanted to go back to the warmth of her beautiful car.  
"Why were you so jumpy before?" Dean questioned, as Carli crossed her arms protectively over her chest because she was cold.  
"I wasn't jumpy," Carli retorted, trying to cover her behaviour earlier up, "I was just- just really excited." Her mind began to race as she tried to think up of something to say to Dean. "The Footy was on anyway. Richmond were up by a goal before you 'ever so politely' interrupted my fun!"  
Dean rolled his eyes as the two approached Sam and Sammy. "Looks like we'll be staying from tomorrow onwards once the cops have cleaned up," Sammy explained, as Dean and Carli stopped in front of her and Sam. "We'll be able to search the room for clues and talk to the staff that work at the hotel."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sounds good enough to me."  
Carli placed a hand over her mouth as she gave a yawn. "Well, it looks like we've gotta camp out for the night," she stated, before she turned her back on Dean, Sammy and Sam, "we can talk about what we're gonna do in the morning when I'm at least half awake."  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow as she watched her best friend head back in the direction of her red Mustang, before disappearing inside it. "Well, I guess that's it," she said, before she turned to Sam and Dean. "Let's get some sleep so then we're able to work well tomorrow."

* * *

_  
Well, there's the first chapter of this episode. Now, the names of the victims, along with the most recent one, are all the names of actresses who are on Home & Away, an Australian drama. The sport that Carli was watching on her cell phone was an Australian Rules Football game, which you can watch on your phone. If you're interested in the sport, simply go on and search the name of the sport. And if there's anything you don't understand, please don't hesitate to contact me! Please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	41. Red Dress PT 2

_Prologue: Even though Sammy had a kidney transplant, she is now strong enough to help out on hunts, especially this one. She, along with Dean and Sam, and even Carli this time, who has decided to hang around, are sent to Oklahoma by Daine, upon hearing that women have been disappearing after renting out a room for a week or so. Knowing that it's something supernatural, Carli doesn't hesitate or question Daine, causing Dean, Sam and Sammy to follow her to Oklahoma. Upon arrival, they're unsure if it's their sort of gig. What do you guys think is it? You'll just have to read to find out!_

**Red Dress PT.2**

Sam stood in front of reception in the hotel the next morning, with his hands on his hips. He was currently waiting for someone to come and give him a room.  
"Would we be able to look at Jessica's body?" Sam heard Sammy ask from behind him, as she and Carli headed in his direction.  
"I don't think we're gonna need to. We search her room, see if something was there the night she died, and then presto! Our search for a killer has begun," Carli answered, before the two girls stopped in front of Sam.  
"Sleep well last night?" Sam asked the two, as soon as they had stopped talking amongst themselves.  
Sammy stretched her arms and gave a yawn before finally nodding her head. "Best sleep I've had in ages," she replied, giving Sam a smile. "I don't know about you guys though."  
Carli simply shrugged her shoulders as she also gave a yawn. "I've had better, but still... anyway, Dean's still asleep in the car. I'm not gonna wake him 'cos he's grumpy when he gets woken up by me," she clarified, before giving a smile. "Have you booked a room for us yet?"  
Sam shook his head. "No one's around," he said, before he hit the small bell on the reception's desk yet again.  
"Maybe the staff all got spooked from what happened last night," Sammy suggested, before a woman, with lovely brown skin and curly, dark brown hair appeared from down a hallway, and headed for the reception desk. She looked to be twenty eight years old, and she was wearing a pair of black, skinny leg jeans, and a black, long sleeved top that showed off her shoulders. The straps of her bra were visible, and she wore a pair of wedges on her feet.  
"I'm sorry for the delay," she apologised, before she stepped behind the desk and turned on the computer beside her. "Can I help you all with anything?"  
"I believe someone called for us last night," Carli began, before Sam or Sammy could even open their mouths. "Someone wanting detectives to check out the room Jessica Tovey died in last night?"  
The woman nodded her head as she took her eyes off the three hunters and entered a program on the computer beside her. "I was the one who called for you last night," she confessed, as she glanced up at the three. "It's the fifth girl to die in two weeks here, and I wanna know what the hell's going on."  
Sammy nodded her head, understanding what the woman was saying. "Would it be possible if we were able to rent out a room while we investigate the place? Or is that too much to ask?"

The woman shook her head. "That'll work out actually, 'cos we've got a couple of vacancies, so you're free to choose a room you like- and don't worry about the cost- it's on the house."  
The woman tossed a key to Sam, who easily caught it. "Did you manage to see anything last night...?"  
"Alesha Dixon," the lady stated, giving Sam a small smile. "I didn't have a shift last night, so I didn't get here until after the suicide. You can check out the room if you like- it's Room 435 on the third floor, and you're in Room 454 on the same floor."  
"Thank you," Carli thanked Alesha, before she turned to both Sam and Sammy. "Let's go and check out the room. We can wake Dean up later- this is more important," she said quietly, "and if we need to do any further research, we split up."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement as the trio then headed in the direction of the nearest elevator.  
"Do you think she could've turned out like that rape victim that was found here weeks ago?" Sammy asked, as the three got into the elevator and Sam pressed a button pointing up.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know anything. "Could be- but you'd think the cops would give us something to work with."  
"So you think this- rape victim could be the thing that killed Jessica Tovey last night?" asked Carli, as a questionable look appeared on her face as she looked up at Sam.  
"It could be- if the cops couldn't find anything. But we can't be too sure yet," he answered, before the elevator came to a stop and its doors opened, allowing Sam, Sammy and Carli to get out on the third floor.  
"So you think it could've been the woman in the red dress?" Carli continued, as the three hunters walked down one of the hallways, hopefully in the direction of Room 435. " 'cos you did see her in your nightmare- didn't you?"  
Sam nodded his head. "If she did kill Jessica Tovey and the four other victims, as well as being a vengeful spirit, then we're gonna have to find her remains and salt and burn her body," he clarified, right before the three stopped in front of the room. Sam placed the keys into the lock and unlocked the door, allowing the three to enter.

Jessica's room looked exactly the same as it had in Sam's nightmare, but there was now a large bloodstain on the floor, and all the electrical appliances in the room weren't working.  
"Faulty wiring?" Sammy suggested, as she flicked the light switch up and down, without any lights coming on.  
"What are we looking for?" questioned Carli, as she headed in the direction of the bloodstain. She then pulled out a small flashlight and then flicked it on, seeing as how there was no light in the room.  
Sam entered the kitchen and pulled out his own flashlight and flicked it on. He quickly hovered the small light over every object in the kitchen, hoping there would at least be a mark or something.  
"You know when people commit suicide..." Carli began, as she shone the flashlight on the bloodstain before dabbing her fingers into it, "they wouldn't consider stabbing themselves would they? Wouldn't they wanna end their life quickly without any suffering?"  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement as Sam shone his flashlight on the phone, which was sitting on the kitchen bench. He remembered somewhere in his nightmare that Jessica had been checking her answering machine.  
A noise echoed around the room as Sam pressed a button the machine, causing Sammy and Carli to look up at him.  
_"Hey Jess it's me," _a masculine voice stated. Obviously it was Jessica's boyfriend or something._ "Listen- I'm really sorry about our last date. I didn't mean for it to end this way. So, as a way of saying sorry, how about we-"  
_Sammy slowly rose to her feet as she approached Sam, who was now standing in front of the answering machine. "Where's the rest of the message?" she asked quietly, as the answering machine went over to its next message. _"Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony, Jane Torsony..."_

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the next message on Jessica's answering machine. It just kept repeating itself. "That's not weird at all," Sammy stated with sarcasm, before she pulled a scrunched up piece of paper from one of her pockets, along with a pen. "It's gotta be some sort of anagram or something," she continued, as she wrote the name down on the piece of paper.  
"Well, Jessica definitely didn't commit suicide," Carli said, coming to a conclusion as she pulled herself to her feet. "If you look at the bloodstain, Jessica was stabbed by a large knife from the front of her chest, causing her to fall backwards. Obviously she had seen her attacker and was trying to get away, by the way she had been facing in the direction of the door."  
Sammy gave Carli a smile, impressed with what she was able to put together. She probably watched too much CSI in her spare time or something. "Nice," she complimented, "but that doesn't explain who or what killed Jessica."  
"Well, if you have a four inch knife in your back pocket and find that's normal, then okay then. Either some spirit's walking around with a knife, or we're facing some sort of serial rapist."  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow at Carli, before she glanced over her shoulder and at the television behind her. Taking Carli's flashlight from her, Sammy walked around Carli and approached the television, where she shone the flashlight onto the screen. Achieving nothing, she then shone the light on the screen from a different angle, and then saw what she had seen earlier. **Jane Torsony **was written on the television screen in dust. Whoever it was leaving their name behind, really wasn't covering their tracks up that well.  
Sammy flicked the flashlight off and approached Sam and Carli. "Who the hell is this- 'Jane Torsony'?" she asked, before she handed Carli back her flashlight.  
Carli shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a clue. "The name of our killer?" she suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think a woman can rape another woman," he replied, "or unless she had some sort of a sex change."  
Carli tightly closed her eyes and shook her head to try and get rid of the thoughts that had entered her mind. "That's disgusting," she stated finally, before she reopened her eyes. "Okay- so we found a name, and we also found out that Jessica didn't commit suicide. So that means we've gotta look further into our research."  
"Okay... what do you suggest?" asked Sammy, as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.  
"I'm gonna talk to Alesha- see if she knows anything," Carli began, before she glanced up at Sam, "see if she knows the exact time when our very first victim disappeared, along with the others."  
"I'll go around and talk to the staff who were working shifts last night," Sammy said, "as well as those who had shifts on the night of the other murders."  
"Dean and I will find out when that girl died- see if it has anything to do with our string of murders," Sam stated, before the three headed for the door. "It could have something to do with it for all we know."  
"Oh- I highly doubt it," Sammy said with sarcasm, giving a smile as the three left the room, before Sam pulled out the key and locked the door again. "Except the fact that that woman looks exactly like the lady in the red dress."  
Sam pulled a face at Sammy, before he shoved the keys into one of his pockets.  
"Knowing Dean, he'll make you do all the work," Carli stated, as the three walked down the hallway and in the direction of the elevator, "so get him to try and work out the name. See if it's an anagram or something, and then bring it back to Alesha."  
"Why give the names he comes up with to Alesha?" asked Sammy, as she looked at Carli oddly.  
"See if someone with one of those names ever rented a room over the past month or so," Carli replied, "or if she knows the name herself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli stood in front of the reception desk, with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Alesha. Sammy had wandered off to go and find staff who had been working on the nights of the murders, and Sam had left the hotel, along with Dean, to go to the local library to find out more about how the first victim had died.  
"Are you waiting for Alesha too?" a masculine voice questioned suddenly, causing Carli to turn around.  
A man, who looked to be twenty seven years old, stood a couple of metres away from her. He had longish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue, ripped jeans, a white wifebeater and a pair of black boots were on his feet. A silver dragon pendant was around his neck, a couple of thin, black bracelets were around his left wrist, and a thick, silver ring was on the middle finger of his right hand.  
Carli nodded her head, unsure of what to say to the man who had decided to speak to her while she was waiting. "Do you know her?" she asked, as the man approached her.  
"We're old friends," he clarified, flashing Carli a smile. "Anyway, I'm Jay O'Tenrons," he said quickly, as he extended his hand out to her.  
Carli reluctantly shook Jay's hand, and returned the smile with one of her own. "I'm Carli Anderson," she greeted, before she let go of his hand. "So are you from around here?"  
Jay nodded his head. "Just up the road actually," he answered, "what about you?" There was a slight pause, before Jay continued. "Well, I'm guessing that's a no, because you are standing in the lobby of a hotel. So may I ask- what is a gorgeous girl like yourself doing here in Oklahoma all on your own?"  
Carli looked Jay directly in the eyes. It had been quite sometime since someone had called her gorgeous, or had given her any compliment like that. Not even Dean had called her that, and her last boyfriend, whom she had dated at least five or six years ago, hadn't even called her that, or anything close to it. "Oh- I'm not here on my own," she began, before she looked down at her hands, which were entwined within one another. "I'm here on a roadtrip with my best friend, her fiancé and his older brother."  
"Well, it's obvious that they all mean something to you," Jay stated, giving Carli yet another smile, as she looked up at him. "And I'm guessing one of them is your boyfriend? Because what other reason would you be on a roadtrip with them?"

"Oh no! Definitely not!" Carli found herself saying, as she waved her hands out in front of her. As if Dean was her boyfriend! It'd never work out, because well, it was Dean Winchester she was talking about. "We call it a roadtrip, but it's really a business trip, hence why I'm here. The others are busy seeing clients at this very moment."  
"And Alesha's one of your clients?" questioned Jay, causing Carli to cock an eyebrow. Seeing Carli's expression, Jay quickly spoke again. "Sorry- I'm a little bit nosy for my own good."  
Carli gave Jay a smile. As least he told the truth. "That's okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm like that myself sometimes- especially when it comes to the opposite sex."  
That statement made Jay give a laugh. "You know what- I think we should get a coffee sometime tomorrow," he said, as soon as his laughing had ceased. "I'd love to hear more about you."  
Carli cocked yet another eyebrow. Was he interested in her? "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating someone I've just met for five minutes," she answered hastily. She had a job to do.  
"How about we just make it a 'get to know each other' session, where we can't hit on each other and just tell other about ourselves?" Jay suggested, this time causing Carli to laugh. What he had just said to her sounded funny.  
There was a slight pause as Carli thought for a second. It had been quite sometime since she had done something that an ordinary person would do, and it had been ages since she had been away from a fellow hunter. It wouldn't hurt if she spent a couple of hours with Jay... would it?  
"I'd love to," Carli finally answered, giving Jay another smile. Upon hearing footsteps behind her, Carli knew that Alesha had finally arrived.  
"Hi," Alesha greeted, causing Carli to whirl around. "Do you need help with anything?"  
Carli quickly turned to look at Jay, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Looking this way and that, all Carli found was the silver dragon pendant that Jay had been wearing around his neck, lying on the floor at her feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gave a yawn as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting on, before putting his feet up onto the table in front of him. Sitting on his lap was a notepad and a pen, as well as the name Sammy had given him to try and figure out. Apparently it was some sort of anagram or something- according to her. He really wasn't in the mood to do any sort of research- he had just woken up and wanted something to eat.  
"Found anything yet?" he called over his shoulder to Sam, who was sitting at a computer behind him.  
An article was on the screen in front of him, and he was printing it off on the printer beside him. "Kate Ritchie was found in her apartment bruised, raped and stabbed in the heart. Apparently during the time of her murder, her boyfriend, Jason Torney, was in the apartment the exact time she was murdered, but in another room. Everyone reckons it was him and when the cops took DNA samples of Kate's clothes, they couldn't find a single print that belonged to him- or any for that matter," Sam explained, "so whoever murdered her did a fine job of covering it up."  
Dean pulled his feet off the table before pulling himself to his feet. "So we're looking for an invisible killer?" he questioned, as he approached Sam and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Why don't we just rock up to their apartment and ask him why he did it?"  
"You know he's gonna deny everything you ask him- right?" Sam asked, as he looked up at Dean. "On top of that, even though Kate had been stabbed, there wasn't a murder weapon anywhere near her body. Hell- there wasn't even a sharp object in the house. Kitchen knives, butcher knives, forks, bottles- nothing. The place was completely clean, as if someone had planned to murder her for weeks or more."  
"So how would they be able to eat?" Dean questioned, "without knives and forks? Are they some sort of savages or something?"  
Sam shook his head. "We've obviously missed something," he said, as he pulled the article from the printer. He then turned around in his chair and looked up at his older sibling. "Found anything on the anagram yet?"

Dean placed the pen in his mouth before he handed the notepad to Sam. At least five names were written down on it. "Joe Arsytonn?" Sam asked, as he looked up at Dean. He then gave a small laugh. "As if someone would have that name. Isn't that what Carli says instead of ass? Arse?"  
Dean took the notepad back from Sam. "It's possible," he answered, as he looked down at his younger brother. "Someone's always gotta be the bottom of every joke."  
Sam looked at Dean, who flashed him a smile. He really was a dork. "You're an idiot," he said, giving his brother a smile. "You really are."  
"I'm a genius actually," Dean said, as he pulled the pen from his mouth and sat back down at the table again.  
Sam slowly rose to his feet and looked over Dean's shoulder, to find him writing yet another name on the notepad, crossing letters off as he went. The name **Jason Torney **now looked back up at the two Winchester brothers, leaving the two more confused than ever.  
"But why would Jason kill Kate if he really loved her?" Sam asked, as he sat back down at the table beside Dean.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she was unfaithful," he suggested, as he looked at Sam. "You know how Rihanna wrote that song 'Unfaithful'?"  
"We better go and tell Sammy and Carli about what we found," Sam stated, as he climbed to his feet, completely ignoring Dean's last statement. "We can't leave them in the dark."  
Dean looked at Sam with a questionable look written across his face. " 'We'? I believe I was the one who figured it out, not us. I deserve all the credit, seeing as how you were sitting on your ass the entire time doing nothing."  
Sam reached out to try and hit Dean, but Dean simply gave a smile and a laugh as he easily dodged his younger brother's attempt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli stood in the bathroom of the hotel room, with the door closed behind her. Ever since she had met up with Sammy after meeting Jay, Carli had told her everything about what they had talked about, and how excited she was about getting coffee with him. Sammy couldn't be happier for her older friend. It had been sometime since Sammy had seen her best friend so giddy over some guy- not even Dean made her that giddy- if that were even possible.  
Carli put one foot in the shower as she turned on the hot water, allowing it to run. She then stepped out again and shut the door, and began to undress herself as the water was warming up. (And please, don't think of anything dirty. Think of it as a movie- you only see below the shoulders of a naked girl or woman. That's how I see it anyway)  
Carli had taken Jay's necklace back to the hotel room with her, which of course made her get many questions aimed at her from Dean. The necklace now lay on the bench in the bathroom, and Carli glanced over at it before she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her. Carli then turned the cold water tap, slowly making the water warmer instead of blazing hot.  
Carli stepped under the nozzle of the shower, where warm water poured over her body and her head. Many different thoughts were running through her head as she picked up the bottle of shampoo and poured its contents onto her head, before she placed it back onto the ground and began to wash the shampoo out of her hair.  
Jay was mostly on her mind. His charm had really gotten the best of her, and she could hardly think straight. It had been ages since someone had left such an effect on her such as this. Maybe it was because of his boyish good looks that made him look like a young Brad Pitt, or maybe it was his charm, or maybe it was his gorgeous smile. Maybe it was his soothing voice, or maybe it was everything. Carli couldn't be for sure, as she closed her eyes and ran both her hands through her hair, trying to rid it of the shampoo. Carli washed out all of the shampoo remaining in her hair, before she felt a small breeze of fresh, cold air against the back of her neck, and as well as the rest of her body. Knowing something was wrong, her eyes quickly opened, and then she knew something was definitely wrong when she felt long nails run down her back, sending chills down her spine. What the hell was going on? Was someone in the shower with her?

Carli quickly turned around, only to come face-to-face with Kate Ritchie, who was staring back at her, blood seeping from the stab wound in her chest. "Oh my god..." Carli whispered, as she backed up, and felt for the shower door behind her.  
Pushing it open, she continued to walk backwards with Kate advancing on her. Carli quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, just as Kate reached out to touch her, her mouth moving, but with no words escaping her mouth. Why couldn't she speak to her?  
Tears began to run down Carli's cheeks as different emotions and memories ran through her body. The look of the murderer that had possessed her older sister that had destroyed her family, and her older sister, possessed by the demon, standing on the other side of the shower door looking back at her. It hurt her too much. The memories were fresh in her mind, and all she wanted to do was get away from it.  
Carli quickly dodged Kate's hand and backed up against the door, hoping it was a way out. Grabbing the door handle, Carli then wrenched the door open and ran- her mind all over the place. "Dean!" she desperately called, as she stopped in the middle of the hotel room. "Sam! Sammy!" Where was everyone? Where had they gotten to?  
More tears ran down her cheeks as she turned around, to find Kate's spirit advancing on her. Carli ran across the room and wrenched open the other door, which went out and into the hallway. "Sam! Dean!" she called again, causing the two brothers, along with Sammy, to appear at the end of the hallway. What had they been doing? Carli wouldn't have a clue. She need to get away from Kate's spirit. She needed someone to comfort her.  
Dean jogged down the hallway with a concerned look on his face as Carli ran to him. As soon as she got to him, Dean wrapped a hand around her waist, while the other held her face against his chest, as Carli tried to get her breath back. "Dean..." she whispered, in between sobs, "I saw Kate. She came for me."  
"Shhh..." Dean replied, as he held her more tightly and closely to his body.  
Carli cried into Dean's chest, soaking his shirt. She felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare, and one that she couldn't escape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Kate's long gone," Sam stated, as he stepped out of the bathroom, flicking off the flashlight in his hand as he did so. "But I found Jane Torsony written on the shower screens, as well as the mirror."  
Sammy let out a sigh and ran a hand through her blonde hair as she finished mopping up the water on the floor of the bathroom, thanks to the open shower door and the tap still running. "She must've scared you good," she said, as she looked up at Carli, who was sitting on the sofa, which was folded out into a king sized bed.  
Carli meekly nodded her head, and held her legs close to her body, as if she was a ball. "I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a nightmare," she confessed, her face tear stricken. She then looked up at Sam, Dean and Sammy. "And one that I can't escape."  
Sammy dropped the mop and closed the bathroom door behind her before she approached Carli and sat down on the end of the fold-out bed beside her, where she then put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Don't think like that," she stated gently and quietly, "this can't be a nightmare if Sam, Dean and I are in it. It's more like a bad dream which you can overcome."  
Carli slowly nodded her head before she took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "But what if I can't overcome it?" she questioned quietly, as she turned her head to look at Sammy.  
Sammy gave Carli a hug before she slowly rose to her feet and looked down at her. "Don't think like that," she said, giving Carli a warm smile. "You were created to overcome every challenge that comes your way. No matter what the obstacle may be."  
Carli returned Sammy's smile with a small one of her own. "If you look at it that way..." she whispered, "but how can I overcome something like this? I won't be able to take a shower again after this. I'll be too scared to."  
Sammy had nothing to say to the woman sitting on the fold-out bed in front of her, who was wearing a pair of red silk boxers and a white tank top. "Why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested, giving Carli another smile. "And if you need me, I'll be in the bedroom with Sam."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sammy's statement. He was standing in the kitchen on the other side of the room, listening in on the conversation. "Well, have fun," he stated, with an impish smirk appearing across his lips. "And try not to get into any trouble."  
Sam turned around and faced his older brother, before giving him one of his looks. "Just call if you need us," Sam then said to Carli, before he and Sammy disappeared into the bedroom beyond, shutting the door behind them.  
Carli turned away from the bedroom and looked up at Dean, who was heading in the direction of the fold-out bed. He then walked around to one of the sides, before he climbed onto it. He then sat up at the top of the bed, where he then leaned his back against the back of the sofa. "Looks like we'll be sharing the same bed," he stated the obvious, before crossing his arms over his chest.  
Carli pulled herself to her feet before she turned to face Dean, who was clad in a pair of black boxers and a black shirt. "So you're just gonna act like nothing ever happened?" she asked, as she stood at the end of the bed. "You're not gonna say anything?"  
Dean looked up at Carli. What was there to say? "There's nothing to say. I can't help you in this- neither can Sam or Sammy. It's your fight- not mine, or theirs."  
Carli didn't know what to say to Dean after that. "Then tell me something," she began, as she also climbed onto the bed, before kneeling in front of him, "why do you always doubt me or never utter a word of encouragement to me? I hear Sam and Sammy all the time, but you- or I should say us- we're always arguing. We can never find anything to agree on. Not even when we're hunting. Why? Do I push your buttons that badly?"  
Carli wanted questions answered, and she wanted the answers now. "You push my buttons, and I'm now becoming fed up. Do you just see me as someone who you can rely on when something goes wrong in a relationship? Do I just happen to be someone you can turn to when things go wrong?"

"Is that how you see it?" asked Dean, causing Carli to look directly into his hazel eyes. "Haven't you noticed I haven't been with any girl since I met you earlier this year? Haven't you noticed that I called you for a month while you were gone? And you think I'm the one who sees you as someone whose hardly worth anything? I think you should keep your mouth shut before you start accusing people of something they haven't done."  
Carli swallowed hard. She knew another argument was coming. "Do you know why I even came back?" she questioned, her voice slowly rising and quivering at the same time. "I came back not for Sammy or for Sam- or our job, but for you. I came back for you, Dean. I admit it- I couldn't be without you. That's why I was with Daine when I hunted, because I tried to find someone who could replace you, but I couldn't. You're irreplaceable. I also knew, deep down in my heart, that you wouldn't come back for me, like the night I left. I knew you were too stubborn to come after me."  
Dean didn't know what to say. He uncrossed his arms before running a tired hand over his face, before an awkward silence fell between the two.  
Carli couldn't stand it anymore. She crawled over Dean's legs and body before leaning in and kissing him, catching him a little off guard. Carli then pulled away and sat back, watching as Dean's expression changed. Obviously he enjoyed it because a smirk appeared across his lips, and he pulled Carli closer into him, before running a hand up and along her back. His hand then rested at the back of her head before he pulled her face closer to his, causing her lips to crash against his.

Carli placed her hands on both sides of Dean's body, so then she was able to support herself. She then reached up and ran a hand through his hair, before biting down onto his bottom lip, causing a moan to escape his lips.  
With one of his hands behind Carli's head, Dean then raised his other hand and ran it up and underneath her top, before running the same hand up and down her back, sending chills down Carli's spine.  
Carli kissed Dean's bottom lip with a small, yet gentle and soothing kiss, before pulling away from him. Why did she have to stop? "You know I have a 'date' with Jay tomorrow, right?"  
Dean gave Carli small smirk before he kissed her gently, before Carli leaned back and away from him. "Right. With this- 'Jay' guy. Got it," he replied, before he looked up at Carli. "Just do me a favor and be careful, okay? I don't think you'd be able to live without me if the guy captured you and tortured you."  
Carli gave Dean a look and hit his upper arm playfully, before kissing him again and climbing off him. "If I find that I'm not a virgin tomorrow morning, you've got a lot of answering to do," she stated, before she lay down and pulled the covers over her body.  
Dean simply rolled his eyes at Carli's statement before he turned the lights off by flicking a switch on the wall, before he also lay down and pulled the covers over his body.  
"And no spooning either," Carli mumbled, as she rolled over so then her back was turned to Dean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alesha stood in a dark room, and all she could make out was the king sized bed on the other side of the room. As she turned around to face the open door leading out into the hallway behind her, she came face-to-face with a man, standing a couple of inches above her. "Hey Joe," she greeted softly, as she gave the man a smile. "For a second I thought you weren't going to show."  
__From what Alesha could make out, the man known as Joe gave her a smile. "As if I'd leave you here alone," he stated, as he took a couple of steps towards her. "Anyway, can you do me a small favor and put on this bracelet? I figured it'd look better on you then it would on me."  
__Alesha stepped towards Joe and held out her wrist, and watched as he placed a silver bracelet, which had a dragon carved onto it, around her wrist. "It fits perfectly," Joe then stated, before his smile disappeared and it was then replaced with a cocky smirk. "Just like these will."_

_Alesha looked up at Joe oddly, before he quickly whipped out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed one of her hands. "Wait a second-"  
__Alesha couldn't say anything else because Joe had placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her struggling body towards the bed, where he then handcuffed her hand to the bed. He then grabbed another handcuff and handcuffed the other hand to the other side of the bed, so then she couldn't defend herself.  
__"Help me!" Alesha found herself screaming, as Joe approached her, with a roll of duck tape in his hands. He then tore a strip of it off, before placing it over Alesha's mouth, so then no one could hear her screams... _

* * *

_  
Well, there's another chapter. For those wanting to know, 'root' is the Australian slang for sexual intercourse, and 'spooning' is simply hugging. And yeah, I just thought I'd clear that up for those of you who didn't know what those two words meant. Also, Kate Ritchie is another actress who appears in the Australian drama Home & Away, and Jason Torney is another player from the Australian Football League, and he plays for the Adelaide Crows. But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	42. Red Dress PT 3

_Prologue: Even though Sammy had a kidney transplant, she is now strong enough to help out on hunts, especially this one. She, along with Dean and Sam, and even Carli this time, who has decided to hang around, are sent to Oklahoma by Daine, upon hearing that women have been disappearing after renting out a room for a week or so. Knowing that it's something supernatural, Carli doesn't hesitate or question Daine, causing Dean, Sam and Sammy to follow her to Oklahoma. Upon arrival, they're unsure if it's their sort of gig. What do you guys think is it? You'll just have to read to find out!_

**Red Dress PT.3**

Sam's eyes suddenly shot open and he bolted upright, to find that he was in a king sized bed, and the room was completely dark. Looking around the room, he then found that Sammy was sleeping in the bed beside him, and the clock sitting on the beside table beside her read 8:54am.  
"Sam?" Sam heard a groggy, feminine voice ask, causing him to look by his side. Sammy's eyes were half open, and she looked exhausted- just like he was feeling.  
Sammy lay on her side facing Sam, and she reached out and gently touched his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, a look of concern appearing on her face.  
Sam moved his arm and then grabbed hold of Sammy's hand, holding it in his own. He then turned to face her, giving Sammy a small smile. "I'm fine," he answered, with fake sincerity. He then leaned over and kissed Sammy softly on the forehead.  
"You're lying," Sammy stated immediately, as she sat up and moved closer to Sam, "I can tell. Girls always tell guys they're feeling fine when they're not, and I can tell by the look on your face that nothing's okay. And besides, I know you're thinking about Alesha. Remember, I can read minds."  
Sam looked over at Sammy, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I had another nightmare," he confessed, as he ran a tired hand over his face. "I think Alesha's in danger- like the other victims before her."  
Sammy suddenly lifted her head off Sam's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You can't be serious," she stated, as she looked down and watched as her fingers entwined with Sam's. "Do you know when?"  
Sam let out a sigh as he shook his head in reply. "All I knew was that it was dark inside the room she was in," he clarified, as he lifted his head to look into Sammy's face.  
Sammy looked Sam's tired face over. "Maybe during the morning or the night?" she suggested, before she leaned in and kissed him. "I think we should go and find Alesha."  
Sammy pulled away from Sam, but Sam wanted more and pulled her back for another kiss. "I swear to god," Sammy stated, as she finally managed to pull away from Sam and get out of the bed, "if you're like this when we're married- I don't know how you're ever going to find a job if we have kids."  
Sam flashed Sammy a smile as she threw a pillow at him, causing his arms to automatically rise and defend himself. It was more like a reflex to him. "I guess I'll go and wake Dean and Carli up then," he said, as he pulled himself out of bed and headed towards the closed door. Sam opened the door and entered the loungeroom beyond, before closing the door quietly behind him.  
Sam approached the fold-out bed and found that Dean was still asleep- with his sleeping body lying in the middle of the bed, and his head was lying on two pillows.

"Don't wake up Sleeping Beauty," a voice stated, causing Sam to look over his shoulder. Carli stood in the kitchen, with a newspaper open on the bench in front of her.  
"He couldn't sleep last night- hell, I couldn't either. He kept me awake. I'm never sleeping in the same bed as him again," Carli clarified, before she gave Sam a smile as he walked over to the kitchen. "I'm guessing you got a good sleep last night? Or were you getting some action?"  
"Is that all you and Dean ever think about?" questioned Sam, as Carli gave another smile and a laugh. He then let out a sigh before running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I think Alesha might be in danger."  
Carli looked up from the newspaper and at Sam. "In danger?" she repeated, her voice and expression now becoming serious. "As in the rapist sorta danger or the ghost hunting danger?"  
"Rapist danger," Sam continued, "but I wouldn't have a clue when. My nightmare didn't tell me much."  
"Well, I guess that means I'm gonna have to meet up with Jay and cancel our 'date'," Carli sighed, as she grabbed her hair and pulled it over one of her shoulders, "if you guys ever hope of catching this 'rapist' or whatever."  
"And when are you supposed to be meeting Jay?" asked Sam, before Carli ran a hand through her hair. He then watched her as she shrugged her shoulders. Obviously she didn't know- how convenient.  
"Do you even know who she's gonna get attacked by?" Carli continued, as she changed the subject from her 'date' with Jay. "Or anything at all?"  
Sam really didn't know how to answer Carli, so he remained quiet. Had Alesha seen the spirit of Kate Ritchie? "His name was Joe," Sam suddenly said out loud, as he turned around and headed towards the table, where Dean's duffel bag was lying underneath. He then began to search through it, until his hand fell upon Dean's notepad. "Remember how we found the anagram?" he continued, as he headed back towards Carli, looking down at the notepad in his hand.

"Uh- yeah," Carli replied, unsure of what Sam was getting at.  
"Alesha said she knew a guy called Joe, and his last name was Arsytonn, which was the anagram of Jane Torsony and Jason Torney. In my nightmare, Alesha was approached by a guy she referred to as 'Joe.' Maybe, just maybe, this is Jason Torney, who raped and murdered Kate."  
"Okay. The room they were in- was it a room here in the hotel?" Carli questioned, as Sam looked up at her from the notepad in his hand.  
"Yeah- the room looked exactly the same as every other room in the hotel. They obviously planned to see one another, and it would've made it a lot easier for Alesha if Joe had booked out a room so then they'd be able to see each other," Sam explained, causing Carli to make an 'O' with her mouth.  
"Well, that makes it easy for us to locate him. We just hack into the hotel's computer and find out which room he's in. It's as simple as that." Carli clicked her fingers together when she said 'that.'  
Sam was impressed. "If it is Jason Torney that is going to attack her, then we must stop him, before he claims another life. He's already taken one too many."  
"Did he kill Jessica?" Carli suddenly asked, as she placed both her hands onto the bench. "And those other girls before her?"  
Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Unfortunately so. He killed those girls the exact same way he did to Kate, even though he was never charged with murder. There was simply not enough evidence on their bodies to prove that he was guilty."  
"And did they have anything in common?"

"From what I could find, all of the girls were from different states, all passing through Oklahoma to get somewhere. The only things they had in common with another was that they were all single, and were staying here for a week," Sam said, "but it doesn't make any sense. They're all single, all from different states, and they were complete strangers to him. What was his motive?"  
"Maybe he got rejected a lot in high school or something," Carli suggested, before the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Sammy all dressed and ready.  
"Carli-" Sammy stated, as she entered the room and approached her and Sam, "your arms- what happened?"  
Carli didn't know what Sammy was on about, so she looked down at her arms. Large bruises were now appearing on her upper arms, and they looked shocking. "Oh my god..." she whispered, as she grabbed one of her arms and looked at one of the bruises more carefully, as they were getting bigger, darker and more worse. "I didn't have these yesterday..."  
"I say we get ready and get a move on," Sam announced, as he walked away from Sammy and Carli and approached the fold-out bed, and began to rouse his older brother from his sleep. "We have to go and find Alesha- and quick."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, now fully dressed and awake, walked past many doors of the hotel, with his cell phone up to his ear and Sam and Sammy following behind him. "What room are you up to?" Carli asked Dean, who was on the other end of his phone.  
"Room 48," Dean answered.  
Sammy was now becoming nervous. Hopefully she, Sam and Dean could make it to Alesha in time. The four hunters had come to a conclusion that Alesha was to be attacked sometime in the morning. They really didn't have a clue as to when she was getting attacked, but it was best just to check thing out during the entire day and at any time.  
At this very moment, Carli was behind the reception desk, and had hacked into the hotel's computer, giving them the exact details of Joe's whereabouts. "Just be careful," Carli said to Dean, before she hung up on him.  
Dean flipped his phone shut and shoved it into one of his pockets. The room he, Sam and Sammy were looking for was Room 54, and it was coming up.  
_"Help me!" _a feminine voice suddenly screamed, and upon hearing the voice, the three hunters instantly knew that it was Alesha calling for help. Upon arriving in front of the hotel room, Sam and Sammy stepped back as Dean grabbed the handgun on his belt and kicked the door in front of it, causing it to fly open, and reveal the dark room beyond. Dean then hastily entered the room and pulled his handgun from his belt, and pointed it in every direction possible, just in case Joe tried to attack him.  
Sam and Sammy entered the room behind him. The window behind the king sized bed was open, and the curtain was flapping in the wind. Joe had escaped and somehow knew they were coming. How did he know that?  
"Alesha!" Sammy cried, as she ran out from behind Dean and ran to the king sized bed, where Alesha was gagged and handcuffed to it. Sammy quickly pulled a paperclip from one of her pockets and bent it so then it was completely straight, before she placed it into one of the locks of the handcuffs.

Sam then joined Sammy, and removed the duck tape from Alesha's mouth. "Alesha- are you okay?" he quickly asked, as Sammy finally got the handcuff off one of her wrists.  
Alesha desperately nodded her head. She was in hysterics and she was completely scared out of her wits.  
"Did you see a woman in a red dress?" Dean questioned Alesha, as he quickly put his handgun down and placed it back onto his belt. "Or maybe even get attacked by one?"  
Alesha looked up at Dean, as Sammy removed the handcuff from her other wrist. Her eyes were red and glassy, and tears were still running down her cheeks. "I did," she confessed, "the other day while I was working. Well, at least I thought I did, because she disappeared the next time I tried to see her. And then after that, I met Joe, who wanted to go out on some sort of a 'date' with me. The next thing I knew, I saw the woman again, and this time, I saw her properly and she- touched me. I got these huge bruises on my arms, and then I met Joe just before."  
Sammy cocked an eyebrow at Alesha's story. It sounded very familiar to her, yet it didn't. What the hell was going on? "You saw the woman in a red dress before you met Joe for the first time?" she asked, her mind beginning to race.  
Alesha nodded her head in agreement as Sam helped her off the bed. Her wrists were now bruised from the handcuffs. "Yeah- why? Is she somehow connected to Joe?" Alesha looked up at the three hunters with a quizzical look written across her face.

Sammy looked at the bruises on Alesha's upper arms, before things got more and more familiar to her. Things were now beginning to make sense to her. "Oh my god..." she whispered, before she darted across the room and grabbed a ripped piece of paper off the bench. She then pulled a pen from one of her pockets and began to scribble on it.  
"Sammy, what-" Sam was confused about what Sammy was going on about. All he knew was that she was onto something.  
Dean was now becoming interested in what Sammy was doing as well, so he took a step forward and peered over her shoulder at what she was trying to figure out.  
Jason Torney was written on the piece of paper, along with Joe Arsytonn and Jane Torsony. "You know how all these names were an anagram of Jason Torney?" Sammy questioned Dean, as she glanced up at him. Seeing him nod his head, she then continued. "Well, I've found someone else's name that is an anagram of his name."  
Dean watched as Sammy began to cross off letters of Jason Torney's name and write them down for another. The end result was this: **Jason Torney**** Jay O'Tenrons**. Oh- crap.  
A fear of dread ran through Dean's body as he looked up at his younger brother Sam. He had let Carli wonder off with a killer- no wait, a serial rapist.  
"He mentioned another victim," Alesha stated suddenly, causing Sam, Sammy and Dean to look down at her. "He said he somehow knew you were all coming, and if he couldn't get me, then he'd get the other victim."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli quickly shutdown the computer behind the reception desk and jumped out from behind it, upon hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching. Luckily, it had just been someone heading in the direction of the elevator, which was on the other side of the lobby, and didn't take any notice of her. Talk about lucky.  
The only thing that was on Carli's mind was if Sam, Sammy and Dean had gotten to Alesha in time. Hopefully they had. Letting out a sigh, Carli quickly turned around, only to come face-to-face with Jay, causing her heart to almost leap out of her chest, and she jumped backwards. "God..." she stated, placing a hand over her heart, "don't do that again- please."  
"Sorry," Jay apologised, as he scratched the back of his head. After a small pause, he then looked down into Carli's face. "So are you ready to go out and get some coffee?"  
Carli took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, before she grabbed Jay by the wrist and pulled him away from the reception desk, and towards the other side of the lobby, near where some vacant rooms were. "Jay, how am I going to say this... um- I'm sorry, but I can't go for coffee today. I have to meet up with my friends. You know, the ones I told you about yesterday? Yeah- something's come up, and I can't avoid it. I'm really sorry..." she apologised, as she let go of Jay's wrist and took a step back from him. "My job's really important to me." And that was the truth. Nothing was to stop Carli from completing her job, or stopping her from finding the demon that had destroyed her family.  
Jay looked away from Carli's face and looked down at the floor, only for his eyes to fall upon his necklace, which had the silver dragon pendant on it. "Where did you get that?" he suddenly asked, as he looked back up at Carli.  
Carli looked down at the necklace in her hand, before she realised that was what Jay was looking at. His own necklace- the one that he had left behind when they had met for the first time the day before.  
Carli quickly held her hand out to Jay, with his necklace in between her fingers. "You dropped it- yesterday, and I kept it, so then I could return it to you. I knew I was going to see you again, so here- you can have it back. It's yours anyway."

Carli watched as Jay grabbed her hand and quickly curled her fingers up, so then she held the necklace in a loose, yet tight grip. "I want you to keep it," he stated, flashing Carli one of his irresistible smiles, almost causing Carli to melt. "Just think of it as a little souvenir of Oklahoma."  
Carli returned Jay's smile, before she looked down at his hand, which was still on her own.  
"Well, can you do me just one little favor before you go out and do your job?" Jay questioned, as he quickly changed the subject, "just my way of saying goodbye."  
Before Carli could even utter an answer, Jay's hand had disappeared from her own and had now wrapped itself around one of her wrists, and he opened the door behind them, before leading Carli into the dark room beyond. As soon as the two were alone in the room together, Jay quietly closed and locked the door behind him, before he stopped a couple of inches in front of Carli.  
"Do you mind if I put my necklace on you? I think it'll suit you more than it does me," he stated, causing Carli to smile again, before she turned around so then her back was now facing Jay.  
Jay gave a smirk as Carli handed him his necklace, before he placed it around her neck and began to do it up. As Carli just stood there, contemplating the fact that she was now alone in a dark room with Jay, Jay quickly whipped out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed her hands together behind her back.  
Before Carli could even say a thing, Jay then placed a piece of duck tape over her mouth, so then Carli couldn't even say a word. "Shut up," he stated, as Carli began to speak, but her voice was muffled by the duck tape. "Just shut up! I've got special plans for you."  
Jay roughly pushed Carli in the direction of the bed, where she stumbled into the side of it. Regaining her composure, she then climbed onto the bed while Jay wasn't looking, hopefully making him think that she had fallen onto it. "It's got to be destiny, doesn't it?" Jay asked, as he paced around the room at the end of the king sized bed. "How we ended up meeting? You know, you on some business trip with your 'friends,' and I just so happened to live in this area? How ironic is that? And you somehow can't even manage to fit a coffee into your 'busy' schedule?"  
Carli watched as Jay approached the side of the bed, causing her to backup against the wall, which was at the head of the bed. Jay lifted his hand and punched Carli across the side of the face, his fist coming in contact with one of her cheekbones. Ouch.

Jay then backed off and continued to pace around the room at the end of the bed. "And then you expect me to forgive you for suddenly cancelling just a simple coffee date? What sort of world do you think we live in?"  
Carli found herself once again backing up and away from Jay, but this time across the bed, hoping that he couldn't reach her. But as she was moving away from him, he immediately grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her back towards him. "And you deserve everything you get, you stupid whore." Jay grabbed Carli roughly by the arm so then she was close to his face, before he backhanded her across the same cheek he had punched her, before he grabbed her roughly by the hair. "I can't believe I wanted to get to know you, you stupid little whore," he continued, before he roughly let go of Carli's hair, and he kissed her on the cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.  
Carli didn't like it one bit, so she jerked away, only for Jay to pull her back. "Enjoy it while you still can- bitch," Jay said, before he pushed Carli away from him and headed for the other side of the room, " 'cos you're not gonna like what's gonna happen next."  
With Jay's back turned to her, Carli quickly sat down on the bed, with her feet out in front of her. She then bent them, and began to bring the handcuffs around her wrists under her backside and around her legs, so then her hands were now in front of her, and not behind her.  
Just as she had done this, Jay had turned back around to face her, a large knife in one of his hands. "You don't need to be afraid of this," he said calmly, as if it was normal to walk around with such a large knife, "I'm not gonna use this on you- yet. I wanna have a little fun with you first."  
Jay had once again grabbed Carli by one of her ankles, and dragged her to one of the bed's sides, where he then ripped the duck tape painfully from her mouth, before his mouth crashed down onto hers. As Jay's hands began to feel around her body and one of them ventured up her top, Carli tried to get away, but Jay was just too strong for her.

"Life is so unusual when it wants to be," Jay stated, as he pushed his body against Carli's, causing her to fall onto her back on the bed. "How I've raped and murdered so many girls in only a month, and no one has managed to catch me. And you- who thought she was able to catch me, will be found dead by an unknown killer, where everyone will believe she has committed suicide."  
Carli didn't want to hear anymore. With her hands, she wrapped them around Jay's neck, and hammered them down onto the back of his neck, before she kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly off her and stumble backwards. "You're absolutely disgusting!" she cried, as she pulled herself to her feet and jumped onto the bed. "Don't you ever say something like that to me, about me or about those other girls! You're a complete sicko- that's what!"  
Jay rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at Carli with a smirk across his face. A bruise was now beginning to form under her eye and on her cheekbone.  
"I'd be careful about what you say to me- Carli," he said, as he approached the end of the bed. He then reached down and ran his hand along the knife on his belt, which sent shivers up Carli's spine. " 'cos you never know where this could end up."  
Obviously he was referring to the knife on his belt. "I'd be careful about what you say to me!" Carli exclaimed, as she jumped off the bed just as Jay climbed onto it. "No one calls me a whore and gets away with you it, you psycho bastard!"  
That last comment by Carli seemed to be the last straw, because Jay had pulled the large knife from his belt and looked like he was prepared to throw it at her.

Many different toughts were now running through Carli's head as she ran to the other side of the room, and grabbed the door handle and began to jerk it, only to find that it was locked. She quickly spun around and watched as Jay began to advance on her. The only thing that was running through her head now was to somehow get the knife away from him.  
"Why?" Carli questioned, before she hit the door a few times with her hip and shoulder, causing the door to rattle on its hinges, "why did you rape and murder all those women? They never did anything to you!"  
"They did what you did to me!" Jay shouted back, his anger appearing to be rising. "They rejected me, just like those before them! I had done nothing wrong, and everyone just judged me right there on the spot! That is why I raped and murdered all those women! To know what it is like for them to feel fear and insecurity!"  
Carli ran from the door and jumped to the floor just in time as the large knife whirled above her head, before it got stuck in the wall above. Regaining her composure, Carli then jumped to her feet and wrenched the knife from the wall. "Don't you dare come any closer!" she cried, holding the knife out in front of her as Jay began to advance on her once again.  
Jay gave a smirk and a laugh as he continued to move closer to Carli. "You wouldn't use that on me," he stated, as Carli took a couple of steps away from him. "You don't even know how to use a knife."

"I'm not afraid to use this on you," Carli retorted, as she lowered her arm and put the knife on her belt, "and I know how to use a knife- dumb arse. Shows how much you know me."  
Upon saying that, Jay lunged forward and grabbed Carli's ankle, causing her to fall to her hands and knees, because she had tried to get away.  
Jay gave another smirk as he got up onto his knees, and began to move closer to Carli. But he didn't rely on what was to happen next. Grabbing Jay's knife from her belt, Carli slashed at Jay's wrist, almost cutting his hand off. Blood flew everywhere as Jay let go of her, allowing her to jump to her feet and run in the direction of the door.  
As soon as Carli grabbed the door handle, she turned around and looked at Jay, who lay on the floor, trying to stop the blood flowing from his wrist. "Here, you can have this back," she said, as she tossed Jay back his knife. "You're gonna need it more than I do."  
With that, Carli quickly turned around and kicked the door with her boot, causing it to open and almost fly off its hinges. A small crowd of people had now formed on the other side of the door, upon hearing the rattling made by Carli on the other side. The rattling had also caught the attention of Dean, Sam and Sammy, who stood amongst the crowd.  
"I'm not allowing this to end this way!" a masculine voice said from behind Carli, and she knew too well who it was. Jay ran at Carli from behind her, blood flying from his wound as he did so. Carli easily dodged Jay, and jumped up and grabbed the top of the door frame, where she began to swing on it. Jay quickly turned around and ran back at her, only to get kicked hard in the gut with both her feet, causing him to fly halfway across the lobby and for the crowd to all go 'Ooohhh...'  
"And like I said before- no one gets away with calling me a whore," Carli continued, as she approached Jay, who was lying on his back, his knife still in his hand. She then kicked it out of his grasp, just before the sounds of sirens could be heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So in the end, Kate's spirit was only trying to warn us about Jason, not to hurt anyone. That's why she came to you last night," Sam explained to Carli, as she climbed out of the ambulance. She hadn't been treated for anything, she just needed a checkup, just to make sure nothing was wrong. She ended up only having a very bruised cheek, bruised arms, legs and a cut bottom lip. Not such a big deal. "You knew all along, didn't you?" Sam continued, as he walked with Carli past an ambulance and a police car. "About Jay being Jason."  
Carli nodded her head in agreement as the two headed in the direction of her Mustang Fastback and Dean's Chevy Impala. "I figured it out last night," she clarified, before she looked up at Sam, and she let out a sigh. "Okay, so I lied to you. Dean slept for a whole twelve or so hours last night. It was me who couldn't sleep a wink. So I tired to figure this thing out on my own, which I did- thankfully. No one got hurt in the end so it's all good." Except, she had risked her life to stop Jason from killing and raping anymore women.  
Sam let out a sigh before giving Carli a smile as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I hope you do know we're a team, not a one-man army," he stated, causing Carli to return the smile.  
"So... is Alesha okay?" Carli questioned, changing the subject as she gave a laugh and she pulled away from Sam.  
"She's still vulnerable, but she said she's fine. She knows she'll be able to get through it all," Sam answered, as the two stopped in front of Dean's Impala, where Sammy was busy packing the trunk with all their bags and such. "She also said to say thanks for putting that guy away for her."

Carli gave yet another smile as Sammy slammed the trunk shut and approached the two. "It comes with the job," she replied, "but I'm glad I just gave the girls some justice. Now Kate's spirit can rest in peace."  
"How are you holding up?" Sammy questioned Carli, as she placed a hand around Sam's waist, and he placed an arm around her shoulders.  
"Just fine- I think," Carli said, as she ran a hand up her arm and over one of the large bruises on her arms, before touching the bruise on her cheek with her fingertips. "All I can say is there's a moral to this story," she said jokingly, as Dean approached the three. He had to have a long discussion with the cops over everything that had happened and how he was involved. Even though he was hardly involved with the whole thing, the cops thought he looked like a suspicious character. "Never talk to strangers."  
"You can't really say that," Sam retorted, " 'cos that was how you met me and Dean." That was the truth, but as if Carli was going to admit to that.  
Carli rolled her eyes at Sam, before she turned to Dean. Sammy could sense the awkwardness between the two, so she grabbed Sam's shirt sleeve and began to pull him away from the two, leaving the two hunters alone together.  
"Impressive," was the first thing that left Dean's mouth, as he looked down at Carli and flashed her one of his smirks. "Too bad I couldn't kick that son-of-a-bitch's ass myself."  
Carli couldn't help but smile at Dean's comment. "And I believe that was a compliment. It's the closest thing you're ever gonna get to a word of encouragement."  
Carli smiled again as she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, where he lifted her up and into the air. Carli then wrapped her arms around Dean's neck as he held easily held her up by the back of her thighs. Carli gave Dean another smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist, before she kissed him.  
Dean returned the kiss with one of his own, and knowing full too well that his younger brother was watching him from somewhere, he then shifted Carli's weight so then one arm was around her waist to hold her up, while the other was by his side, with his middle finger up and in the direction of Sam.

* * *

_  
All's well that ends well- that's all I can say about the ending of this episode anyway. For those of you who had trouble picturing what Jason Torney looked like, think of Brad Pitt in the movie 'Troy.' The real person Jason Torney doesn't look like that in real life, but oh well! A girl can dream! lol. There's not much I can really say about this episode, except that rape is wrong and I'm not going to write another episode involved with it. It is absolutely wrong and I feel so sorry for those who have been raped. Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to __**EmSyd **__for letting me use Alesha Dixon,__as well as__** Scarlett, **__who let me use Jason Torney. So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	43. Wanted Dead or Alive PT 1

_Prologue: After Carli saved herself from getting raped by some psycho and putting a spirit to rest, the four hunters are now heading for Houston in Texas, upon hearing men are disappearing after seeing a woman on the side of a highway, wanting a lift. Suspecting it's a Woman in White, aka a 'Weeping Woman,' the four head to the highway to go and check things out. But what happens if the cops get in the way of the hunters from stopping the Weeping Woman?_

**Wanted Dead or Alive PT.1**

+A Couple of Days Earlier+

"I so can't wait 'til October."  
Carli Anderson sat in a small booth in a diner, reading the local newspaper, which was in her hands. Sam sat across the table from her, while Dean had gone to order some food and Sammy had disappeared into the girl's bathroom. The group had just arrived in Texas and were on their way to Houston, upon hearing that men were suddenly disappearing while out on a highway. Dean and Sam has suspected it was a Woman in White, and since they had hunted one before, they didn't hesitate to take the job.  
Carli's eyes shifted off the newspaper and looked up at Sam, who appeared to be very quiet. He seemed to have zoned out or something, and hadn't heard Carli make a statement, or had even opened her mouth to speak.  
"Halloween's coming soon," she continued, as she held her gaze on Sam, to see if he made a reaction- and this time, he did. He shifted in his seat and looked up at Carli, whose eyes met his own.  
"You like Halloween?" he questioned, causing a small smirk to appear across Carli's lips.  
"Nah- not my cup of tea," she replied, before she glanced back down at the newspaper in her hands. "It wasn't really a big thing in Australia. I hated it when I was younger and I hate it more now that I'm older."  
Sam nodded his head, before he looked around himself. Halloween, or should I say October 31st, always reminded him of his deceased girlfriend. It was pretty much the last time he had seen her before she had been killed by the demon he and his family were now after- it was also the same demon that had killed his mother when he was only six months old.  
"Nice lady," a masculine voice suddenly stated, breaking Sam out of his thoughts and causing him to look up. His older brother Dean approached the table, with cash in one of his hands. "Let me keep the change."  
Carli rolled her eyes as Dean sat down across the table from her and beside Sam, before she looked back down and continued to read the newspaper. "All I can say is: keep your hormones under control."

Dean gave a smirk as Sammy appeared out of the girl's bathroom, before she approached the table and sat down next to Carli. "I think I can sense the green-eyed monster." A small laugh then escaped his lips. Seeing Carli jealous of another woman was obviously very amusing to him.  
Carli looked up from the newspaper, obviously annoyed with Dean's comment. "And why would I be jealous of some whore who hangs off every decent looking guy she sees?" Oh, so now she found Dean decent looking?  
"I say stop," Sammy said suddenly, before Dean could even retort to Carli's comment. "We're all tired, and what we don't need is you two going for each other's necks. And besides, we're just about to eat. I think the arguing can wait 'til we get out of here or something."  
Sam let out a sigh of relief. Thank god his fiancée had stepped in, or else it would've been an all-out war between Carli and Dean. He then let out another sigh and looked up, just as a brunette waitress came over to the table with plates in her hands. She then placed meals down onto the table in front of the four hunters, saying "There you go," rather quietly as she did so. An awkward silence then filled the table as the waitress then left and the four began to eat what they had ordered.  
"Five men have disappeared during the timespan of two months," Sammy stated, breaking the awkward silence. "And all on a highway leading into Houston."  
"Maybe because all the men are more interested in whores instead of their girlfriends," Carli suggested, as she looked up and shot daggers in Dean's direction, "and that's why all the men are disappearing."  
"Or maybe because they're more interested in other women because their girlfriends are jealous bitches?" Dean retorted, as he returned the daggers.  
Sam couldn't help but be annoyed with the situation, yet it was funny to watch. "All I can say to you two is: get a room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Present Day+

Sammy sat quietly and patiently out in the foyer of the police station in Houston, ignoring all the cops that were busily walking past her and in and out of the station, running various errands she couldn't care less about.  
It had been a couple of days ago that she, Sam, Dean and Carli had been in a diner, on their way to Houston. It had also been a couple of days ago that she wanted to talk to Carli in private, so she got into her Mustang with her for the rest of the journey to their destination. A couple of days ago that they found an abandoned car on the side of a highway. A couple of days ago that Carli had been arrested for the abduction of Jordan Tyler and was under the cops' custody.  
Upon hearing the sound of a door open, Sammy broke out of her thoughts and looked up, watching as a woman, dressed smartly in pants, a matching jacket and white shirt underneath, approach her, her black heels making noises as she walked.  
"Samantha Hall?" she asked, as she stopped directly in front of the blonde.  
Sammy nodded her head as she rose to her feet. Hopefully they were going to let Carli go- she was sick of waiting around and on top of that, she desperately wanted to speak to her best friend. "Is she able to leave?" she asked quietly, looking up into the woman's face.  
The woman shook her head. Her name was Deputy Linda Scott, and she annoyed the hell out of Carli, and it was quite understandable, as Sammy soon found out. She was making the situation a whole lot difficult, as if she had something against Carli. "Something has come up," Linda answered, looking Sammy in the eyes. "Ms. Anderson's not telling us anything. She thinks she's not apart of the abduction of Mr. Tyler, and unless she tells us the truth, she can't leave." There was a pause as Linda took in a deep breath before continuing. "So that's why you're here. Seeing as how you were with Ms. Anderson at the time, we believe you might hold some answers, and could maybe even tell us the truth."

Sammy cocked an eyebrow. If it made the woman happy, then she guessed it wouldn't hurt. "I can't stay for long though," Sammy said suddenly, breaking out of her thoughts. "I left my little girl at home with my husband- she's only a month old." Saying this only made Sammy feel sick for some reason. Oh, and don't forget, it had been a couple of days ago that she had been getting really bad cramps, and she could hardly eat a thing, considering that they were so bad. She couldn't think straight- hell, she couldn't even look at Sam properly for some reason. Her mind was going crazy, and she wanted to know why.  
"That won't be a problem," Linda replied, as she led Sammy into another room, before shutting the door behind them. "It'll only be a few questions, so you'll be able to leave in five or so minutes."  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement, before she took a seat at a small table in the middle of the large and dark room, while Linda sat down in front of her.  
"So... when did you notice the abandoned car on the side of the road?" Linda questioned, as she pulled out a notepad and a pen, ready to write down whatever Sammy told her.  
_What happened if- nah, that couldn't be it!_ Sammy could hardly hear the questions Linda was asking her. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't think straight. _But what if- if... _Sammy quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as she looked across the table at Linda. What had she asked her? Oh yeah... "I was in the front passenger seat of Carli's car, beside her. We saw the car up ahead, and thought it was a bit odd that no one was in it." _He better had, because if...  
_"Did you or Ms. Anderson get out of the car at any stage?" Linda continued, as she wrote Sammy's answers down on her notepad.  
"We both stayed in the car, but after I while I decided to get out and just check the surroundings, just in case the driver was around. Since no one was around, I got back in the car. At no stage, whatsoever, did Carli get out of her car." _Please, he better had... it had only been one night..._

_Sam stood in the middle of a dark room, his arms wrapped around Sammy's waist. His lips were against hers, and he felt her arms move to wrap around his neck. He knew in the back of his mind that Sammy was rather short compared to him, and was standing on her toes just to reach him. So in a swift movement, Sam had picked Sammy up, his lips never leaving hers, and he held her up by the back of her thighs.  
__The two loved each other so much, and they knew that too. Sammy smiled against Sam's lips as he then approached the bed.  
_"Then how come we found Carli's fingerprints throughout the car!?" Linda suddenly demanded, her voice steadily rising, causing Sammy to break out of her thoughts once again. Why was she yelling at her? Sammy was confused, and tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. What had she done to deserve this?  
_"I love you," Sam whispered against Sammy's neck, as his body touched her own. Sammy felt like she was in heaven. If only everyday was like this- just her and Sam, in this sort of reality.  
__Sammy gave a smile. "I love you too," she whispered, as Sam lifted his head back up and kissed her passionately on the lips. As soon as Sam's lips had left her own and he lay against her, his head on her chest, Sammy felt herself breathing rather heavily and rapidly. The night had been wonderful- absolute bliss. Too bad it couldn't last forever.  
__"I wish life was normal," she whispered, as she ran a hand through Sam's shaggy, brown hair.  
__Sam nodded, before his hand reached up and grabbed one of Sammy's. "So do I..."  
_"I don't know!" Sammy found herself yelling, as she tried to hide the tears that wanted to run down her face. She looked up at Linda, who said nothing. Why was Sammy yelling?  
"Thank you," Linda suddenly said, her voice just above a whisper. "You may go home now."

Sammy blinked back tears as she looked at Linda. "Can I see Carli before I go?" she asked, as she slowly rose to her feet and caused Linda to look up at her questionably.  
"Ten minutes is all you've got," Linda answered, her voice ringing in Sammy's ears as she left the room and headed in the direction of where Carli was.  
As soon as she arrived at the door leading into the room where Carli was being held in, Sammy let out a deep breath, before opening the door and closing it behind her.  
A man stood by the door she had just entered through, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. And as for Carli- well, Carli sat at the table in the middle of the room, her wrist handcuffed to the table, just in case she tried to escape.  
Her hazel green eyes looked up as Sammy slowly entered the room, and sat down in front of her. "Hey Sammy," she greeted tiredly, trying to lift the arm that was handcuffed to the table, but it was no use. "What's up?"  
Sammy wanted to breakdown there and then in front of Carli, but knew she had to be strong. She could get through this.  
"I'm scared Carli," Sammy suddenly confessed, her worried eyes looking into Carli's tired ones. "I don't wanna be putting more people's lives at risk. I'm thrilled if it happens, but then again-"  
"Shh..." Carli said soothingly, her voice getting quieter and more gentle. "We can't be for sure at the moment. Just- don't worry about it. Even if you are, it shouldn't affect you. Hell, it'd be great. You'll be married, living a wonderful life with Sam. So don't be scared. Just- leave it up to me."

Sammy watched as a smile then appeared across Carli's lips, the same, cocky smile that reminded her much of Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother. I guess that's what you get when they spend too much time together.  
"Hey, Commando! I need to make a call, here!" Carli exclaimed, causing the man standing beside the door to shift his gaze and look over at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carli sat patiently, still handcuffed to the same table, bored out of her mind. Okay, so she wasn't waiting patiently, but she was indeed waiting for someone. The man who was supposed to be watching her had left the room for some sort of food break or something, so Carli was now alone in the room. If only the man had left behind a paperclip, then she'd be out of there already.  
Upon hearing a noise coming from somewhere behind her, Carli looked over her shoulder and out the window, and watched as her saviour Dean appeared on the other side.  
Now all Carli had to do was somehow unlock the window and let Dean inside. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to reach the window, Carli then stretched her arm out as far as she could, and she could just reach the windowsill. If only she could reach a little further- stupid cops for handcuffing her to the table. As she pushed herself to reach even further, Carli let out a small gasp as the chair underneath her gave way and she fell to the ground, landing on her stomach.  
"For godsakes!" she said through gritted teeth, as she pulled herself to her knees, and edged closer to the window, somehow dragging the heavy table with her. Actually being able to reach the window this time, Carli grabbed the latch and unlocked it, watching as Dean lifted the window and climbed through, almost landing on top of her.  
"I got your message," he stated, as he watched as Carli recomposed herself and sat back up at the table. "What do ya need me to do?"  
Carli reached deep into her pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I need you to grab a few things for me- _Mom_," she said, saying the last word in the best American accent she could muster.  
Dean took the piece of paper from Carli and unfolded it, before going over the list of things she wanted. The last item on the list, however, caused him to cock a brow and look at Carli oddly. What was going on? "You think you're pregnant?" he asked, as if it was a question you'd ask everyday.

Carli rolled her eyes. "Yeah I am, and you're the father of our baby. Now what do you wanna call it? Dean Junior or Carli Junior?" she asked with sarcasm, a smirk appearing across her face.  
"So what- Sammy thinks she's pregnant?" Dean continued, now changing his mind as he looked back at Carli. "And what- Sam's the father?"  
Carli let out a sigh. She couldn't be for sure, let alone Sammy. "Maybe..." she said quietly, as Dean sat on the edge of the table in front of her. She then looked up into Dean's face, who appeared to be showing no emotion whatsoever. "I say be happy whatever the outcome is. If Sammy is pregnant, then you've got yourself nephew or a niece. If she's not, then there's also another chance of that happening in the future."  
"I sure as hell hope it turns out to be a boy then," Dean replied, as he looked down at Carli. "Girls are just- too hard to care for."  
Carli rolled her eyes. More like boys were too hard to care for- especially him. "Just- don't tell any of this to Sam, until we've got an answer," she found herself pleading, as she watched Dean rise to his feet and stuff the piece of paper into one of his pockets. "If you dare interfere in any of this, I swear my foot'll be up your arse."  
A smirk crossed Dean's lips as he headed for the window behind Carli, causing her to look over her shoulder just to keep him in her sight. "Sweetheart, I find that a bit hard from the position you're in," he retorted, as he lifted the window up, causing a breeze of fresh air to enter the stuffy room. Oh, how she wanted to be out of the police station and out in the fresh air!

"At least bring a paperclip the next time you decide to pay me a visit," Carli stated, just as Dean put one leg out the open window.  
"And what do I get out of this?" he asked, before he pulled himself back into the room. Was he expecting a reward or something? Carli had nothing to give him- she had be stripped of everything that had been on her when she had been taken custody by the cops.  
Carli simply shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno," she stated, before a smile appeared on her face. "You think of something."  
A smirk crossed Dean's lips as he approached Carli and kissed her roughly, pushing her back into the chair she was sitting on. Even though Dean wanted more, Carli eventually had to push him away from her, just so then he got the picture. The cop who was supposed to be watching her could return at any minute. "And make sure you and Sam figure this out before any more 'abductions' occur and I get the blame for them too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in the motel room on one of the single beds, his laptop on and out in front of him. Many newspaper articles sat on the bed around him, along with his dad's journal. They had to solve whatever was going on with or without Carli.  
Looking up as the door to the motel room opened, he then watched as his older brother entered the room, holding a bag in one of his arms. He then placed the bag onto a table in the room, before he turned to Sam, who seemed to be staring at him for some reason. "What?" he asked, as he pulled the brown leather jacket from his shoulders and tossed it across the room, where it landed onto another single bed.  
"Nothing," Sam simply replied, before he looked back down at the laptop screen in front of him. "Are they still questioning Carli over the abduction?"  
Dean let out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. "Yeah- she's under custody for forty eight hours," the older Winchester brother clarified, before he kicked off his biker boots and also tossed them across the room. "And we're dealing with another Woman in White?"  
Sam nodded his head in agreement, as he handed a newspaper article to his brother. "Yep. That's why men have only been disappearing throughout the whole thing. The woman's seeking revenge over the man that was unfaithful to her."  
Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that already. "No shit Sherlock," he replied, as he approached the vacant single bed and fell onto it, before letting out an exhausted sigh. When Dean had appeared on Sam's doorstep needing help, the first thing the brothers had encountered when they got back together was a Woman in White, who had drowned her children in the bathtub, before jumping off the side of a bridge after finding out that her husband had been unfaithful. It had also been the same hunt that had driven Sam away from Jess, leaving her alone for three days, where she was then killed by the same demon that had killed their mother Mary years before. "Have you managed to find any leads on who the Woman in White could be?"  
Sam nodded his head again. "Read the article in your hands, Sherlock," he said, before he looked back down at the screen of his laptop. "Have you seen Sammy recently?"

Dean looked up from the newspaper article and at his younger brother. He really didn't want Carli's foot up his arse, and on top of that, he actually didn't have a clue as to where Sammy currently was. "Dude, I wouldn't have a clue," he said finally, before he dropped the article onto the ground beside his bed. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."  
"Has she been acting weird around you?" Sam asked suddenly, as he looked up and looked his brother in the eyes. He really wanted an answer. "Because she's been avoiding me ever since Carli was taken into custody by the cops."  
Dean quickly shook his head. "I dunno what the hell goes on in your girlfriend's head. She always acts weird all the time around me. I think she might hate me, which is quite impossible to say the least."  
Sam gave a smile and a small laugh. "I don't think it's that impossible," he said, as he kept his eyes on the screen, " 'cos I know a lot of things- and people that hate your guts."  
"Whatever dude," Dean said simply, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe you should just go and find Sammy for yourself."  
And as if on cue, the door to the motel room opened, and Sammy stepped inside, before closing the door quietly behind her. Looking up, she then realised that both Sam and Dean's eyes were upon her. Had they been talking about her? She didn't know. Hell, she didn't want to know either.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked curiously, as Sammy approached him and kissed him on the lips. He then watched as she then approached the table and pulled a small box from the bag, before heading for the bathroom.  
"I was out," she said simply, as she pulled the bathroom door open. "Mostly talking to Carli though."  
Sam didn't question Sammy as she locked the door behind her, before he went back to researching. "A woman committed suicide by jumping off a cliff two months ago," he began, reading off his laptop screen, "after discovering that her only daughter had disappeared, and convinced herself that a man living nearby had raped and murdered her daughter, she then went on a hunt to try and find her. So, after suffering temporary insanity, she threw herself off a cliff."  
"This doesn't sound like our usual Woman in White," Dean stated suddenly, as he unfolded his arms.  
"All folklores vary, depending on where you're from," Sam clarified, before he continued. "Her name was Louise Parker, and she suspected her neighbor, Damien Read, had raped and murdered her daughter."  
"And how can she be sure that her daughter was raped and murdered?" asked Dean, before a squeal from the bathroom was heard. Ignoring it, he then continued. "I mean, did they even find her body?"  
Sam nodded his head in reply. "And as Louise had suspected, her daughter had been murdered and raped. The cops found her body only a few days ago."  
"And the cops don't know who did it?"

Sam shook his head. "They don't have a clue. They have no leads, but they did question Damien Read over it all. Apparently, he saw someone with Louise's daughter before she eventually disappeared," Sam explained, before the door to the bathroom opened, causing the two males to look up at Sammy, who looked rather flushed, yet rather happy and excited.  
Sammy was so excited, she couldn't even get any words out of her mouth. "Sam, I'm-"  
Dean didn't know what to say- he knew what the reason as to why Sammy was so happy. "You're pregnant- aren't you?" he asked.  
Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean with disbelief, before he looked back up at Sammy. Sammy nodded her head and hugged Sam tightly just as he rose to his feet.  
"Sam, I'm pregnant," she said finally, through her excitement. She then pulled away from him and showed him the pregnancy test. "We're gonna have a child together."  
Sam couldn't help but smile back as he hugged Sammy again, before kissing her gently on the head. He was overly thrilled with the idea of having his own child. He was absolutely speechless. "I don't know what to say..." he said finally, words escaping his mouth at last.  
"You're gonna be a daddy and I'm gonna be an uncle," Dean said, interrupting his younger brother. "Now let's hope it's a little boy so then we can teach him how to hunt."  
Sam simply ignored his older brother's comment and looked down at Sammy. Finally, something good was coming his way- and something very, very normal to say the least.

* * *

_  
Well, Carli's in jail and Sammy and Sam are going to have a baby. How nice can I be? Seriously? lol Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter except I got a few of the times wrong. Cops only have the right to question people and keep them in custody for forty eight hours at the max- I stated that Carli had been in there for over that time, and still had another forty eight hours to go. Whoopsie. But anyway... please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	44. Wanted Dead or Alive PT 2

_Prologue: After Carli saved herself from getting raped by some psycho and putting a spirit to rest, the four hunters are now heading for Houston in Texas, upon hearing men are disappearing after seeing a woman on the side of a highway, wanting a lift. Suspecting it's a Woman in White, aka a 'Weeping Woman,' the four head to the highway to go and check things out. But what happens if the cops get in the way of the hunters from stopping the Weeping Woman?_

**Wanted Dead or Alive PT.2**

"So this... Damien Read lives where?" Dean questioned his younger brother, as he locked the door to the motel room after Sam and Sammy. The two had had a huge discussion over the names they were going to call their unborn child, whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. After hearing too much of it, Dean just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.  
"Close to where Louise threw herself off the cliff," Sam replied, as the three headed in the direction of Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala, which was parked nearby.  
As soon as Dean had climbed in behind the steering wheel, he then pulled out a map and looked at it closely. "So you're telling me this chick threw herself off a cliff in Galveston?" he asked, as he looked up from the map as Sam climbed into the front passenger seat beside him. "But that's on the other side of Houston."  
"She haunts that highway even though it cuts straight through Houston. She can haunt that highway for as long as it goes on, but only until it comes to an end. And unfortunately, it goes through Dallas, through Oklahoma City and doesn't stop until you're somewhere in Kansas," Sammy clarified, as she leaned forward between the two brothers.  
"So... did this Damien Read actually kill the little girl?" Dean continued, as he put the keys into the ignition, causing his car to roar to life. He then looked over at his younger brother, who seemed to be lost in thought.  
"No one knows," Sam said finally, as he looked up to meet his brother's eyes, "there's not enough evidence to prove that he murdered and raped Louise's daughter."  
Dean put his Impala into reverse. "And I'm guessing this is where we come in," he stated, as a cheeky smile crossed his lips, before he changed the gear.  
Sam rolled his eyes as the Impala pulled out of the motel parking lot and out onto the street. "Dude, just don't kill the guy when we first meet him," he said, causing Dean to take his eyes off the road and look across at him, "because we do need to look around first."

"Whatever dude," Dean replied, as he turned his attention back on the road ahead. "You can do the talking, and I'll go and dig up some corpse of some dead girl."  
"I've got a question though," Sammy stated suddenly, causing Sam to look over his shoulder at her, "she didn't kill her daughter- so how would she disappear? If her daughter's murderer was dead would she leave this world? Or do we have to reunite them or something?"  
That, indeed was a good question, which caused Sam to think. This was a different case of the Woman in White, because she hadn't murdered her daughter during her temporary insanity. Instead, she killed herself. "There will be some way," Sam said finally, reassuring Sammy, "and we'll be able to figure it out."  
"It must've been a pretty big cliff if she was to die jumping off it," Dean stated, as he glanced at both Sam and Sammy,  
" 'cos well, I know a few people who've jumped off cliffs and they've managed to survive."  
Sam rolled his eyes yet again. "Maybe Louise couldn't swim," he suggested, as he looked over at his older brother. "Or maybe the water was just freezing cold."  
Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at the road ahead.  
"And I betcha one of those survivors was Carli, wasn't it?" Sammy asked Dean, causing him to look at her reflection in the mirror. "I was there when she did it, the stupid idiot."  
Dean gave a small laugh as the Impala drove out of Houston, and headed in the direction of Galveston. "Well, I don't wanna go diving off some cliff if we need to salt and burn the body," Dean continued, and that added another factor to consider. "Did she have a husband?"  
"No," Sammy answered quite quickly, shaking her head. "He walked out on Louise and their daughter shortly after she was born."  
"So the reason as to why Louise is killing all those men is not because her husband was unfaithful to her, but because a man raped and murdered her daughter. Makes sense, in a sort of twisted way," Sam clarified, before he reached behind him and grabbed his dad's journal off the backseat beside Sammy.

"It does a little bit," Sammy agreed, "but this is gonna be difficult. I mean, there's three ways we can get rid of Louise's spirit, and one of those is almost committing suicide, and another is killing someone who might not have actually killed Louise's daughter."  
"And another is reuniting the two together, if her daughter is still somehow connected to this world," Sam said quietly, as he flipped through the many pages of his dad's journal.  
"Does is say anything in dad's journal?" Dean questioned Sam, breaking the silence created by his brother and his fiancée. Taking his eyes off the road once again, he then looked across at the journal sitting in Sam's lap.  
"It's just the usual stuff on the Woman in White," Sam replied, as he quickly read the notes on the page open in front of him, "all it says is that each folklore varies from which part of the world you come from."  
Dean let out a sigh. "That's just great," he said with sarcasm, as he turned back to the road, "that helps us out a lot."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled the keys from the ignition and placed them into one of his pockets before he climbed out if his car, shutting the door noisily behind him. "So this is Damien Read's house..." he stated, as he looked up at the house in front of him. The Impala was now parked outside an ageing house and on private property. There had to be a few good acres around the place, and from what the naked eye could see, was a small speck of another house in the distance. "And he's a farmer? No wonder why Louise suspected he murdered her daughter."  
Sam climbed out of Dean's Impala and shut the door behind him, before sliding a card across the roof of the car to his older brother. A fake ID.  
John. B. Jovey was written on Sam's Fake ID, and Richard Samboya was written on Dean's. Great. He was a Jon Bon Jovi fan. As if.  
"You really need to get me some of those," Sammy stated, as she also got out of the car. "I feel so left out."  
Sam gave Sammy a smile before he placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Trust Dean with the credit card and fake ID scams," he said, giving her a smile.  
"Was that Louise's house over there?" Dean asked, breaking the moment between the two, as he pointed to a house in the distance.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. How was he supposed to know? "I guess so," he said, before the three headed in the direction of Damien Read's house.  
"I hope this Damien dude isn't some frickin' psycho," Dean stated, as the three walked up the steps and stopped on the front porch. From what the naked eye could see, the place was deserted. Cobwebs hung in every corner of the front porch, as well as the window panes and windowsills. The front porch was also covered in a thin layer of dust, as well as the windows. Things lay around the property, and no one seemed to have been there for quite some time.  
"It doesn't look like someone's lived here for years," Sammy said suddenly, stating the obvious as she moved away from Sam and peered in through one of the dirty windows.  
She then jumped out of surprise as Dean rapped his knuckles against the old, wooden front door of the old house.

"Sorry," he apologised, before shrugging his shoulders. "Do you think Damien could be dead?" Dean then turned to his younger brother, who was now standing behind him.  
Sam shook his head as he pulled a folded piece of paper from one of his jacket's pockets. He then unfolded it and handed it to his older brother. "He's about ten years older than you," he clarified, as Dean looked at the photo of Damien Read. "Unless he's been killed or murdered."  
"That doesn't explain the condition of this house or the property though," said Sammy, as she looked up at the two brothers.  
Dean gave Sammy a smirk. "Maybe this guy isn't that well liked around here. Maybe he doesn't have any friends?" he suggested, before he shoved his fists into the pockets of his long, brown leather jacket.  
Seeing as how it was now September, the colder months were hastily approaching, and everything around was beginning to get colder. Everyone was now preparing for Winter, which included the harsh, cold wind, icy cold snow and ice, and as well as the rain.  
The three hunters looked up and turned their attention to the front door at the sound of it being unlocked. A man, looking to be in his seventies, appeared in the doorway, wearing a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a pair of pants, slippers, and a robe was over his shoulders and tied up at the front.  
"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, his voice very raspy. He then pushed the flywire door open, before stepping out and onto the front porch.  
"My name's John B. Jovey and this is my partner, Richard Samboya. We're Federal Marshall's and we wish to speak to Mr. Damien Read," Sam clarified, as both he and Dean held up their fake ID's to the elderly man.

"You're looking for Damien?" the man repeated, looking up at the Winchester's with disbelief. "Is he in trouble?" An awkward silence then fell between the four, and just before Sam could speak, the elderly man continued. "Does this have something to do with the rape and murder of Emma Parker?"  
Sam didn't know what Louise's daughter's name was, so he simply just nodded his head in agreement. "We only need to ask him a few questions- that's all. The case is already closed, and we're not gonna reopen it again because of the lack of evidence," Sam explained, as he looked the elderly man directly in the eyes.  
Giving a sigh, the man then nodded his head. "Damien's my son. You can go on ahead and talk to him- he's behind the house in the shed," he explained, before he shut the door behind him and disappeared back inside the house.  
"I didn't realise that Damien lived with his father," Sammy stated, as the three left the front porch and headed around the house and towards the back of the property, supposedly where Damien was.  
"I guess he must be sick then," Sam said, as the three passed a small shed, which appeared to be closed and locked. "Because people in their thirties usually don't live with their parents unless they're seriously ill."  
"But this- this makes perfect sense," Dean suddenly stated, causing Sam to look over at him. "The murder and all. This is the perfect place to hide a young girl's body after the guy was finished with it. Look at all this space! If he did do it, the evidence could be anywhere!"  
"Shh!" Sammy hushed, as she placed her index finger to her lips. "Be quiet! We don't want anyone around to hear what we're talking about."  
Sam nodded his head in agreement, just as a large shed came into view. "Make sure you two call me as soon as you've found something," he stated, as the three got closer to the shed. "I've gotta somehow keep Damien occupied while you search the place."

Sammy gave Sam a smile before she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "Be careful. He could be a psycho for all we know," she clarified, before she latched onto Dean's arm and began to pull him away from Sam- much to Dean's dismay.  
Making sure that both Dean and Sammy had completely disappeared from his sight, Sam picked up his pace, before finally arriving at the large, tin door of the large shed. Lifting his arm into the air, he then rapped his knuckles against the tin surface, before waiting for a response.  
After waiting for a few minutes or so, the tin door finally opened, revealing a man ten years or so older than Dean. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes.  
"Can I help you?" he asked arrogantly, as he looked up at Sam. "I'm kinda busy."  
Sam pulled out his wallet and held it out in front of the man. "My name is John B. Jovey and I am a Federal Marshall. Are you Damien Read?"  
The man looked at Sam oddly. "I'm Damien," he said, "so what can I help you out with?"  
Sam shoved the wallet containing his fake ID back into one of his jeans' pockets. "I would like to ask you a couple of questions revolving around the rape and murder of Louise Parker's daughter," he continued, causing Damien to let out a long and low sigh.  
"I've already been through this with the cops a couple of months ago. They've already heard my story. Why should I repeat it to you?" he asked, looking up at Sam with his piercing eyes.  
"I only want to ask you a few questions, and then I'll leave," Sam said, pushing his luck.  
Damien ran a tired hand through his shaggy blonde hair, before gesturing for Sam to enter the shed. "Just let me tell you this though- I did not murder or rape Louise's daughter Emma. I spent time with her because she was lonely, but I would never hurt the poor girl," he explained, before he shut the shed door behind Sam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Loz, I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but I can't make it. I'm really sorry," a man, looking to be in his early twenties stated, as he held his cell phone up to one of his ears as he sat behind the steering wheel of his car. It was speeding down a highway, travelling almost one hundred kilometre's.  
"I know you're sorry Brent, but when aren't you gonna be busy? We've hardly seen one another since we started going out," the girl known as Loz replied, sounding tired. "I just- miss you that's all."  
Brent let out a sigh as he looked up ahead on the road. It was slowly getting darker so he turned on the headlights of his car. "Laura, I promise- we'll do something in a couple of days," he said seriously, before he saw something on the side of the road up ahead that caught his attention.  
It appeared to be a woman, also looking to be in her early twenties, and she wore a lovely white dress, which stopped just below her knees. It was also very low cut, and it appeared to be a bit dirty, ragged and ripped in certain parts. The woman also had long, black hair, and she appeared to take no notice of the car that was hastily approaching, by the way she was holding the ends of her dress and looking at the flowers in front of her.  
"Let me get back to you," was the last thing Brent said, before he hung up on his girlfriend Laura. As Brent put on the brakes of his car and it rolled to a stop near the woman, she seemed to disappear and reappear in the one spot, but he took no notice of it. She was simply stunning. Stretching across the car, he then rolled down the window on the opposite side of the car and gave the woman a smile. "Need a lift?"  
The woman suddenly stopped and let go of her dress, before she turned and faced Brent, her dark eyes watching him carefully. "Can you help me find her?" she whispered, as her dark eyes looked up to meet Brent's.  
"Sure," Brent replied, a smirk crossing his lips as he reached over and opened the car door. He then sat back up properly and watched as the woman slowly climbed into the car beside him, closing the door behind her.

"So uhh.. who are you looking for?" Brent questioned, as he turned his car back out onto the road, before he glanced over at the woman.  
The woman didn't answer- she simply looked out at the road ahead, slowly pulling her dress up to reveal the creamy coloured flesh of her legs.  
Brent couldn't help but notice this, and he found it hard to keep his eyes on the road. Another smirk crossed his lips just before the woman began to speak.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly, looking up at Brent with her dark eyes.  
Brent glanced down at the woman, his eyes slowly travelling up her body. "Uhh... yeah..." he answered, just before his car came to an abrupt stop. He hadn't put his foot on the brake, so why had it stopped moving?  
Brent quickly looked across from him, and found that the woman dressed in the white dress had disappeared, leaving him alone. Where had she gotten to? Brent quickly tore off his seatbelt and was about to get out of the car, but watched helplessly as the car locked itself. What the hell was going on?  
His breath now becoming ragged, Brent glanced over to the front passenger seat, to see that the woman had returned. Within one swift movement, the woman's lips were touching his, and he did nothing to prevent the action from continuing. Before long the woman had deepened the kiss, and she had disappeared again, leaving Brent on his own.  
"Hey uh- where did you go!?" he demanded, as he tried to recompose himself. He desperately began to look around himself, to see if the woman was anywhere nearby. Unaware to him though, a hand print was left on the windscreen of his car, just before the woman reappeared in the car beside him.  
"You killed her..." the woman whispered, her voice becoming dangerously low. "You murdered and raped my daughter..."  
Within a few seconds, a deafening scream was heard as blood flew onto the windows on either side of the car, and everything then went quiet...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walked around the private property of Damien Read, with his cell phone stuck to one of his ears. "Come on Sammy... pick up..." he mumbled, before he walked around the side of one of the small sheds on the property and looked up. Nothing seemed to be abnormal or out of place, so it was hard to find any evidence that Damien had actually murdered Emma Parker.  
Flipping his phone shut after not getting a response, he then shoved it into one of the pockets of his leather jacket, before stopping at the corner of one of the sheds. Making sure no one was around, Dean then headed in the direction of the front of the property, and saw his Impala parked in the nearby distance. As he got closer to his car, he found Sam sitting in the front passenger seat, reading through their dad's journal, with the door open.  
"Dude," Dean stated, as he approached his car and younger brother, "why didn't you pick up?"  
Sam looked up at his older brother, with the journal in his lap. "I was talking to Damien," he said simply, causing Dean to raise his arms up in defeat before dropping them again. "And-?"  
"I asked him about Louise. He said the cops found her body after she took the swan dive off the cliff. They had a funeral for her before they cremated her body."  
"So I guess her will of wanting to find her daughter and her murderer turned her into a revenge-seeking spirit," Dean suggested, causing Sam to nod his head in agreement.  
"Yeah, and that tends to happen a lot with vengeful spirits. They stay here because they've got unfinished business to attend to," Sam said, before he closed their dad's journal and placed it on the backseat behind him. "So I guess that means we can cross off one of our options, and that leaves us with either finding and killing Emma's murderer, or reuniting Emma with Louise."  
Dean nodded his head, before he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Could you get anything out of Damien?"  
"He told me the exact same thing he told the cops- he didn't kill Emma. He was friendly with her, but he said he'd never hurt the girl or even try to. But that says a lot, seeing as how he told me that Louise abused her daughter and he literally saved her from her," Sam clarified, causing Dean to cock a brow and make a face.  
"Okay... and how do we know he's not lying through his teeth?"

"Emma's body was also cremated," a feminine voice stated, causing both Sam and Dean to turn around, "just like her mother. Apparently, Damien got to choose if her body could be buried or cremated, but he chose the latter, because he wanted her to end up just like her mom. Don't ask me why though."  
"But how could they allow Damien to make a choice like that? He was only a friend of Emma's," Sam said, as he looked up at Sammy, who leaned against the roof of Dean's car.  
"Because he was close to Emma," Sammy answered, as she looked down at Sam. "Apparently, Emma had written out a will before she was murdered. Can you believe that? An eight year old writing out her own will?"  
"Yeah- and?" Dean asked, becoming slightly annoyed.  
"Well, guess who got all of Emma's belongings? Damien. Since she looked up to him and loved him so much, she thought it was appropriate that he should get all of her belongings. But wouldn't she hate it if the one person she loved so much besides her mom was also her murderer?"  
"That sly dog..." Dean mumbled, as he turned away and avoided both Sam and Sammy's gazes.  
Sam looked up at Sammy with disbelief. "How did you figure that out?" he questioned, causing Dean to turn back around and face her.  
"Well, I found a shed- you know, one where you keep your tools and crap? Yeah well, I went in and found that not only did he keep all his tools in there, but also his weapons. He had a few machetes, axes, knives- dangerous man. But at the back of the shed, was a large, wooden desk. Pinned on the wall were pictures- pictures of Emma. On his desk was a journal- of everything he and her did, right up to the day he raped and killed her. After each entry, he'd write down what he thought of each day. Their relationship, how close they were- it's all gross if you ask me. I flipped through straight to the end, and he explained how he killed her- in exact detail. What weapons he used, how he did it, where they were, what time... he even said he got pleasure out of hurting her- do you know how sick that is?" Tears began to well up in Sammy's eyes, causing Sam to rise to his feet and instinctively put an arm around her.  
"That's what I call one sick puppy," Dean stated, before he glanced over his shoulder at the house behind him. He could just see Damien in the distance, walking in the direction of his house. From what the naked eye could see, he was holding some sort of large, sharp object in one of his hands. "Oh god..." Were the only words that escaped Dean's lips as he took the handgun from his belt, and ran in the direction of the house.

Sam looked down at Sammy, before the two followed in Dean's tracks, and also in the direction of Damien's house. "Dean!" Sam cried, as the trio stopped on the front porch. "Dean- what's wrong!?"  
Dean didn't answer- he simply kicked the door in, before moving quickly into the house, holding his handgun by his side.  
Sammy and Sam, following Dean's lead, also pulled out the handguns they were carrying with them.  
"Mr. Read!?" Dean called out, as he slowly walked down the front hallway, with Sam and Sammy close behind him. "Mr. Read- are you here!?"  
A noise was heard coming from another room, causing Dean, Sammy and Sam to head in that direction. Upon entering the loungeroom, they found Damien's father, lying on the carpet, his lifeless body lying in a pool of blood.  
Sammy gasped and moved further into the room, followed by Sam and Dean. Careful not to step on the bloodstained carpet, Sammy made her way to Mr. Read's body, and placed her index and middle finger on his bloody neck. Nothing.  
"He's dead," she said quietly, as she pulled her blood drenched fingers away from his neck and rose to her feet.  
Sam put his handgun back on his belt, before he looked at the bloodstained carpet. He then cocked his head out of confusion, before he knelt down. "There's something written here..."  
Dean turned around and approached his younger brother, before he also looked down at the floor. Written in blood was a message: **I know what you did, and I'm going to make you pay.**

* * *

_  
Well, there's another chapter complete. For those wondering, there are many different versions of the Woman in White story, and I simply chose this one because I saw it on the site I use. Of course, I altered it as I have for the other episodes, just to make it my own. Also, the names used on Dean and Sam's Fake ID's were in reference to Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora of the band Bon Jovi. God- I love those guys! But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	45. Wanted Dead or Alive PT 3

_Prologue: After Carli saved herself from getting raped by some psycho and putting a spirit to rest, the four hunters are now heading for Houston in Texas, upon hearing men are disappearing after seeing a woman on the side of a highway, wanting a lift. Suspecting it's a Woman in White, aka a 'Weeping Woman,' the four head to the highway to go and check things out. But what happens if the cops get in the way of the hunters from stopping the Weeping Woman?_

**Wanted Dead or Alive PT.3**

Sammy approached Dean's black, '67 Chevy Impala, and found the two Winchester brothers at the trunk of the car, with the trunk open, as well as the weapon box. She didn't know what they were doing, but she had the faintest idea.  
"I checked the entire property," Sammy clarified, causing the brothers to look up at her. "He's long gone from here. A shame we couldn't kill the son of a bitch while we had the chance."  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother's fiancée. He had never heard her use that sort of language before. Well, he had, but it sounded funny coming from her mouth. "Well, I guess that explains why Damien's dad was living with him," he stated, before he pulled the shotgun that was holding the weapon box open, and placed it back inside. He then closed the box, and shortly after that, the trunk of his car. "After Damien found out that his dad knew what he'd done, he'd kept him as his prisoner in his own home. It's as simple as that."  
Sam looked up at both Sammy and Dean, many different questions burning in the back of his mind. "So where do we go from here? Damien's long gone, and we've got no leads on anything else," he said, getting it all off his chest.  
"I say we keep going to Galveston- you know, just to check a couple of things out. Maybe when we get there, we could get a visit from Louise," Sammy suggested, giving the two men a small smile.  
Sam thought long and hard for a moment. Obviously Damien knew that they had worked out that he had murdered and raped Louise's daughter Emma, so there was no doubt he'd come looking for them. "I agree," he said finally, causing Dean to look up at him quizzically.  
"Okay..." the older brother stated, "what reason do we have to still go to Galveston? We know absolutely nothing."  
"Well, if Damien's a smart man, he would've figured out that we managed to find out that he was the one who did those horrible things to Emma, so there's no doubt he'll try to track us down," Sam explained, as he looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "And if we're lucky, maybe Louise will be around and... she can-"  
"We get the picture," Sammy interrupted, as she hit Sam gently on the arm with the back of her hand. "But we need to stay there 'til it's dark, 'cos you know what they always say-"  
"The freaks come out at night," Dean finished for her, giving an amused smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean turned the engine of his Impala off, and turned the headlights on. Leaving the keys in the ignition, he then opened the car door and climbed out, shutting it noisily behind him, with both Sam and Sammy following suite.  
The three hunters were now on top of the cliff where Louise had thrown herself off it months ago, and while they were on their way there, the sky had rapidly grown dark, leaving them now in darkness, once they had arrived at their destination.  
With the headlights of Dean's Impala eliminating the darkness ahead, the trio then headed in the direction of the edge of the cliff. Upon arriving at the edge of the cliff, the three then peered over and could hear the overlapping waves below.  
"Nothing's here," Sammy stated, as she turned around and faced the direction of the Impala, and its headlights shone directly into her eyes. "There's nothing unusual, nothing's dead, creatures are still around-"  
"Shh..." Sam quickly interrupted, placing his index finger to his lips. He had clearly heard something that she hadn't. He then turned to look at Sammy, who had a quizzical look written across her face. Obviously she couldn't hear what he could hear. "Do you hear that?" he asked, as soon as he moved his finger from his lips.  
"What?" Sammy questioned, looking at him oddly. "I don't hear a single thing." And that was when she understood what he was saying. There was nothing around to hear. No creatures, nothing. Not a single living thing was around.  
Sammy wished she had her handgun in her hands. She knew she'd be able to get it off her belt in time, but she wanted it in her hands, just to feel much safer. Something just didn't feel right about the place. Not because there were no living creatures, but there was an eerie feeling about the place, as if something- Sammy didn't have a clue what to think. She knew something was around, so she pulled her handgun off her belt.  
Sam looked at Sammy, and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you see something?" he asked, and when he didn't get an answer from her, he then continued, "do you hear something?"  
Sammy shook her head, before she turned to look at Sam. "I sense something," she replied.

Dean looked over the edge of the cliff, just in case Louise or something was coming up from the depths of the ocean. "There's nothing over the cliff," he concluded, but having experienced a lot of dangerous things, he also pulled out his handgun, just in case they were to be met by someone. Luckily every gun the three carried were full of rocksalt, to stop Louise from attacking them if she ever decided to. That would then buy them some time to think of a plan to get rid of her. "Do you sense Louise?" Ever since Dean found out Sam had strange powers, he was unsure of what to do. Whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing. It did help them nonetheless, but when he found out Sammy also had odd powers as well, well... he had to learn to trust them, even though he didn't like the idea of them taking control of any situation.  
Sammy didn't know herself, but she definitely knew someone was around. It felt as if someone or something was watching her. "I don't know..." she answered, and as soon as the words escaped her lips, the sounds of plants rustling were heard behind her. Whirling around, Sammy held her handgun out in front of her and pointed it straight ahead, just in case she was to be attacked. Sam and Dean had obviously heard it too, because they had also turned around and faced the direction Sammy was. Sam had even pulled out his own handgun, and they all pointed their weapons in the same spot.  
Sammy suddenly felt unsafe. Not because they were in a small clearing at the top of a cliff that was surrounded by trees, but there was something out there, and was hastily approaching.  
The rustling slowly became louder, and Sammy gripped her handgun harder, with her finger resting on the trigger. "Come on..." she whispered, and she watched as the plants began to move even more than before.  
Dean quickly pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on, shining it in the direction of where the movements were coming from. Knowing that the 'thing' was going to come out sooner or later, Sammy was about to pull the trigger when...  
"Don't shoot!" a voice cried, as someone ran out from the bushes, and shielded their eyes from the flashlight Dean was pointing into their face. The person held their hands up in the air, while both Dean and Sam kept their handguns pointed at it.

Sammy lowered her gun, and glanced over at Dean. "Turn off the flashlight!" she commanded, and he did so, causing the light to disappear from the person's face.  
Sammy lowered her handgun to her side, upon realising that the person they were about to shoot was actually Carli. The older girl had her hands handcuffed together, and her face was splashed with blood.  
"Carli..." Sammy whispered, as she placed her handgun back onto her belt, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
Dean couldn't help but look at Sam as Carli approached the three, with her hands handcuffed in front of her. How on earth did the woman escape the cops? Who knew if they were on the look out for her or had followed her.  
"I escaped," she clarified, before she looked between the two brothers. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now, could I?" A small smile then crept across her lips as she said this. Obviously she was happy to be away from the cops.  
"Why are you here?" Dean asked, not sounding impressed at all. "For all we know, the cops could be looking for you and it could ruin everything for us."  
Carli rolled her eyes at Dean. Who the hell did he think he was? "Geez, I'm so sorry for ruining your fun," she said sarcastically, before she gave Sam a small smile. "Did you manage to figure out who the Woman in White is?"  
Sam let out a long sigh as he nodded his head in agreement. "Her name was Louise Parker. Her daughter Emma was raped and murdered by her neighbor, Damien Read, who is on the run after we paid him a visit earlier. He kept his father as his prisoner in his own home, and killed him because he knew his secret," he explained, causing Carli to make an 'O' with her mouth.  
"And you haven't seen him since?" she asked, as she looked between the three. Getting a nod from Sammy, she completely understood. "Well, I hope that son of a bitch turns up so then I can kill him," she said, "because I hate it when men rape young girls- it's just wrong."

Sammy knew what Carli meant. It was so wrong. Those girls didn't deserve that to happen to them at such a young age- actually, not in their entire life. No one deserved to be raped, let alone murdered.  
"So uhh... how did you manage to get out?" Sam asked Carli, as he shifted from one foot to the other.  
Carli looked up at Sam, giving him a smirk. "I was supposed to be getting transferred to another room, for some other kind of crap or whatever, but I managed to knock out the guy who was to 'escort' me there. I was able to escape- and luckily I was able to find my car on the way out. Stupid cops left the keys in there... but anyway, that's how I got here. I drove- my car's not too far away from here."  
"That's just great..." Dean said sarcastically, as he paced both his hands onto his head. "Now we'll be spotted for sure. Anyone could've seen you as you drove here- did you ever think of that?"  
"Dean, I'm sure they'll understand once we-"  
"Understand what?"  
Carli quickly spun around, and Sam, Dean and Sammy looked over her shoulder to see a lady pointing a handgun at them. As she approached the four hunters, they all realised that she was actually a cop- or should I say, Deputy Linda Scott.  
"I knew I'd find you here," she stated, as she pointed her handgun in the direction of Carli, who slowly raised her arms into the air. "And I knew you were the right person to question over those abductions."  
Carli cocked an eyebrow. "Listen lady, whatever you're thinking-"  
"Shut your mouth!" Linda shouted, as she pointed the handgun threateningly in Carli's direction. "You disappeared right before Brent Harper also disappeared, so you have the right to remain silent as I take you into custody."

"You are such a bitch," Carli stated through gritted teeth, causing Linda to smirk at the younger woman.  
"Wait! How do you know if Carli-"  
"You shut your mouth too!" Linda shouted at Sam, who had also been cut off by her. She pointed the handgun threateningly at Dean, Sammy and Sam as she grabbed Carli roughly by the arm and began to pull her away from them. As she did this, a string of curse words escaped Carli's mouth, and before she knew it, Linda had thrown her to the ground, pointing her handgun at her heart. Was she going to kill her?  
"Give me one reason not to shoot you," she stated, as Carli pulled herself up onto her elbows. Was Linda out of her mind? She couldn't shoot Carli- well, she could, but what was happening definitely wasn't necessary.  
Dean lurched forward, as did Sam. How were they going to get Carli out of this mess? Seeing Sam and Dean move from the corner of her eye, Linda swiftly pointed the handgun in their direction, stopping them in their tracks.  
"Don't you dare move!" she commanded, moving her handgun between the two brothers, "I'll shoot you if you try to save her."  
During that split second, Carli lifted her leg and kicked Linda's hand, causing her handgun to fly from her grasp. That movement then caused Linda to turn on her, and she kicked Carli hard across the face, causing blood to appear.  
About to kick Carli across the face again, Linda stopped herself when the sound of rustling bushes could be heard in the nearby distance, and seemed to be getting closer. Who was it now?  
Not caring that a cop was in their presence, Dean and Sam quickly pointed their handguns in the direction of the noise, only to hear gunshots go off. Looking at each other, they then nodded their heads before they slowly moved forward in the direction of the noise.  
While they did so, Sammy quickly rushed to Carli's side and helped her to her feet. "I think you should go," Sammy suggested to Linda, who only looked at her. Linda shook her head and picked up her handgun, before she turned back to face Sammy and Carli. "I'm not going anywhere," she answered, "you four are now all suspects- and you've made it a helluva lot worse now that you've got weapons on you."

Carli was short of breath, and she simply looked at Linda. "Dude- you're in danger. Leave it up to us," she said, before giving Linda a small smile, and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, as if she was bleeding. She was, but she couldn't care less. As long as her face wasn't broken, then she was perfectly fine.  
Linda shook her head once again. "No. I put my life at risk all the time. This is no different. Now you four-" As the word 'four' left her mouth, she realised that Sam and Dean had disappeared out of her sight. "Okay, you two are civilians. You shouldn't even be here."  
As soon as those final words left Linda's mouth, laughing could be heard from behind them, causing the three females to turn around. Now, standing in front of them, was Damien Read. Blood was splashed across his face and clothes, and his hands were drenched in blood. What the hell had he gotten up to? "My, my..." he began, his eyes sparkling, "what do I have here? A cop and two girls. But... I knew you'd call for help, but from a cop? Seriously, do you think she can stop me?"  
Carli looked at Sammy. Who the hell was this guy? "Who is he?" she whispered into Sammy's ear, causing her best friend to turn and look at her.  
"Damien Read- the psycho who murdered and raped Emma," she clarified, before her gaze returned to Damien.  
"Well, it doesn't matter who the hell you are- you know my secret, and you're all gonna die." The three females watched as Damien's eyes went dangerously dark, and he slowly approached them, pulling out a long knife as he did so.  
"So you're gonna murder us just like you did to your father?" Sammy questioned, as she and Carli began to back away from Damien, who was holding his knife out threateningly in front of him. "Huh? You killed your own father because he knew your secret! You're a cold blooded killer!"

Gritting his teeth, Damien threw the knife in their direction, and the two women quickly ducked, just in time to avoid the savage attack.  
Linda looked at Damien, and suddenly realised what they were talking about. "You killed Emma, didn't you?" she asked, causing Damien to take in a deep breath and look over in her direction. As soon as his eyes fell upon her, Linda pointed her handgun at him, just in case he was to attack her as well. "And you killed your own father?" It seemed as if Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But... why? Why did you kill Emma? And your own father?"  
"Stop it!" Damien yelled loudly, and he glared at Linda dangerously. "You wanna know why I did it, you stupid bitch!? Because the girl deserved to die! She was going to move away!"  
"So you killed her so then she couldn't leave you!?" demanded Carli, as she and Sammy slowly rose to their feet. "No one deserved to die... especially not Emma! Not over something as stupid as this you son of a bitch!"  
"Shut up!" Damien cried, looking over in Carli and Sammy's direction, "she deserved to die, just like her stupid mother! She was the one who was going to take Emma away from here!"  
"All I can say is that you're seriously screwed up in the head," Carli stated, as Damien looked between both her and Sammy. "Who said that Emma wanted to stay here with you!? She might've wanted to move with Louise!"

As soon as the name 'Louise' escaped Carli's mouth, the headlights of Dean's Impala began to flicker, and the two Winchester brothers came back, their handguns aiming in the direction of Damien. But before they could even do a thing, the headlights flickered again, as did the light coming from the torches they were both holding.  
"What the-?" Dean shook his torch, and watched as it finally went out, as did the headlights of his car, plunging the six people into darkness.  
"I demand an explanation!" Linda shouted, as she felt both Sammy and Carli move away from her and in the direction of Dean and Sam. As soon as Sammy got close to him, Sam pulled her into an embrace.  
Looking up, that was when he saw it. "Dean..." he whispered, nudging his older brother in the arm.  
"What?" Looking up, he too, saw what Sam could see. A woman, looking to be in her early twenties, stood on the edge of the cliff, her hands by her sides. She wore a lovely white dress, which stopped just below her knees. It was also very low cut, and it appeared to be a bit dirty, ragged and ripped in certain parts. The woman also had long, black hair, and dark eyes, which seemed to stare in the direction of Damien.  
"Oh my god..." Carli whispered, just before the headlights of the Impala came back on, eliminating the darkness ahead.  
Linda couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Louise...?" she whispered, not being able to take her eyes off the spirit. By the way she was talking, she obviously knew the woman and her daughter very well.  
"You killed her..." the spirit whispered, her voice becoming dangerously low. "You murdered and raped my daughter..."

Damien couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that it was some sort of bad nightmare. Seeing as it wasn't, his breath became ragged, and watched as the appearance of Louise began to flicker, as she walked in his direction.  
"Don't you dare come near me!" he cried, as he began to back away from her. "Don't come near me!"  
"Louise?" Linda watched as Louise walked past her, before she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Damien, causing him to grit his teeth. As he tried to get away from her again, he tripped over a rock, causing him to fall over and onto his back.  
"You killed her..." Louise whispered yet again, as she bent over Damien and held out her hand, "you murdered and raped my daughter..."  
Damien gave a deafening scream as Louise leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was meant to be. She then grabbed at the skin, creating finger marks and causing blood to appear. Just before she ripped Damien's heart from his chest, Sam, Dean, Sammy and Carli turned away, as did Linda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened back there... you say you hunt those sort of things?" Linda asked, as she stood with Sammy, Carli, Dean and Sam in front of the Impala.  
Sammy nodded her head. "All I can really say is that Louise's spirit should now be at peace, knowing that she finally found Emma's killer," she explained, giving the cop a weak smile. It was always hard to leave someone behind who had seen their first spirit. Wha would they do in the future if they saw another one?  
Linda let out a sigh, before running a hand through her hair. She then placed her handgun back in its holder on her belt, before she looked at the four hunters. "You all better get outta here before the cops come," she said, before her eyes fell upon Carli. "And you too. They'll be looking for an explanation, and I think it'd be best if you four were outta here."  
Without a word, the four hunters nodded their heads in agreement. They weren't about the question her decision.  
"You knew Louise though... didn't you?" Carli questioned, before she and Sammy were about to head in the direction of her Fastback, "you were good friends with her, right?"  
Linda nodded her head. "Not only that, but I was one of those looking into the rape and murder of Emma. Ever since she died not knowing who her daughter's murderer was, I felt guilty."  
"But it wasn't your fault though," Sam stated, causing Linda to let out another sigh. "You didn't have enough evidence to figure out it was Damien."  
"Even so, I should've been able to figure it out on my own." Hearing sirens in the distance, Linda looked at the four hunters before her. "You have to get out of here- and now, before you're caught."

Dean opened the front driver's door of his Impala, and before getting in, he looked back at Linda. "And what are you going to tell them?" he asked, causing Linda to look up and meet his hazel eyes.  
"Carli got away- as did you three. You managed to get all the way over to New Mexico," she replied, before giving a small smile. "But whatever happens to you outside of this place- has nothing to do with me. I can't save your asses again- this will be the only time. Just be thankful for that."  
Giving a small smirk, Dean climbed behind the steering wheel of his Impala, and placed the keys into the ignition, where the engine roared to life. As soon as Sam was sitting in the front passenger seat beside him and they closed the two doors behind them, Dean then put the Impala into reverse, where they then hit the road, following behind Carli's Fastback.  
"That was uhh... weird..." Sam stated, as soon as the Impala was out on the road, driving through the dark of the highway going through Houston. "I mean, that Woman in White was definitely different from the one we've faced before."  
"Uh huh," Dean answered, not looking over at his younger brother, but instead keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
Sam looked over at Dean. "So, you're not going to say anything?" Silence then filled the car, and just before Sam was going to say anything else, Dean beat him to it, ending the silence that had fallen.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk." Sam gave a smile and an inward laugh, as did Dean. They had a wonderful relationship. It was a wonder how they had managed to tolerate each other for so long. Hearing his cell phone go off, Sam pulled it out of one of his pockets and looked down at the screen. Why did it have to go off now? He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but upon seeing whose name had appeared on the small screen, he knew he had to. And besides which, he wanted to talk to her. Giving a smile, he then placed it up to one of his ears. "Hey."

"Hey Sam," Sammy greeted, giving a smile as soon as she heard his voice. "Are you okay? You know, after Damien uhh..."  
"I'm fine," Sam answered, giving another smile before he glanced over at Dean. "What about you and Carli?"  
Sammy took a deep breath in, before letting it all out. She was sitting in the front passenger seat beside Carli, who was driving. "I'm fine, and so is Carli. Have you seen anything like that happen before?"  
Sam shook his head. "That's the first I've seen so far," he answered truthfully. Technically, that was the truth, considering he had almost had his own heart ripped out by a Woman in White. He had seen it happen to himself, but not someone else. "So uhh..." And that was when he heard it. Another call was trying to get through to Sammy.  
"Can you hang on for a sec?" Sammy questioned, and knowing that Sam would say yes before he even did so, Sammy changed the line. "Hello?" she asked, wanting to know who had interrupted her conversation with Sam.  
Carli took her eyes off the road and glanced over at Sammy. Seeing her best friend freeze wasn't one of the things she was used to. Was something wrong? "Sammy?" she whispered, "who is it?"  
Looking over at Carli, Sammy mouthed a string of words to her. "It's Missouri."

* * *

_  
Okay, I swear this is the last episode that has anything to do with rape! Like Dean, Carli also has a police record, but I'm not going to tell you what she had done to get that police record in the first place. I'll just say something like what happened to Dean with the shapeshifter happened to Carli, except hers was different. With that being said, the two girls also know Missouri, which I think would be a bit of a surprise to both Sam and Dean. There's nothing else for me to say about this episode, except that the Woman in White I had been writing about was a different story to that of the one Sam and Dean have previously hunted. But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	46. Poppets PT 1

_Prologue: Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy head to Lawrence, Kansas, after Sammy received a call from Missouri. Upon arrival, Missouri greets the mother and father-to-be with good and bad news, changing the outcome of their lives, and the hunts that are to follow after the visit. With the meeting of a part-time hunter who bears a hunt for the four, they then head for the oldest hotel in town, which supposedly holds people as its prisoners, and those who try to escape, their penalty is death. What's haunting the oldest hotel in Lawrence? And how will the four hunters get out if the only way to get the spirit is to become a prisoner?_

**Poppets PT.1 **

A woman, looking to be in her late twenties, walked down a wooden staircase, a handbag slung over one of her shoulders. She stopped walking on the final landing, just as two young boys, looking to be under ten or so years old, ran by, barely missing her. Curiously, she watched as the two then disappeared down one of the hallways before she approached the reception desk across the front hall. Behind her, was a large room with red carpet, where a bar stood on the far side. Next to the large archway, was the front door of the hotel, and now in front of her, was the reception desk. Straight across from the front door was the hallway the two boys had run down earlier, and next to the entry of the hallway was the staircase leading up to the second floor, where she had just been.  
"Hi Miss. Johnson," a feminine voice greeted, causing the woman to turn around and face the desk. A woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties now stood behind the desk, a smile adorning her lips. She had shoulder length, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a tight, black tank top, with a short jacket over the top. She was also currently wearing a pair of jeans with beige coloured boots. And from what the lady could see, a small tattoo of a star was upon the woman's left wrist, poking out from underneath her white jacket. "What can I do for you today?"  
The lady known as Miss. Johnson smiled back at the woman behind the reception desk. Her stay at the hotel had been wonderful. Too bad that she was now leaving. Maybe she'd come back in a year or two. "I would like to check myself out Katherine," she replied, before the lady known as Katherine pulled a book from a shelf behind the desk.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Katherine asked, the smile still on her lips as she opened the book and placed it on top of the desk in front of Miss. Johnson. She then handed the older woman a pen before she continued. "You can call me Kate."  
Miss. Johnson smiled up at Kate as she then signed her name into the book, before handing both it and the pen back to her. "Let's hope I remember for my next visit," she said, "do you mind if I take a quick bath before I leave? You know, so then I can be here just a little longer?"  
Kate smiled once again, before she gestured towards the stairs. "You're welcome to. I'll get Jonathan to collect your luggage once you're finished."  
Miss. Johnson couldn't help but smile. That's what she liked to hear. That was probably the reason why she had stayed at the hotel a few times. Kate was such a wonderful woman. Saying a quiet 'thank you' to Kate, she then headed in the direction of the stairs, where the two young boys almost ran into her yet again. Luckily, they both stopped running just as Miss. Johnson put her foot on the first landing.  
"Are you leaving Miss. Johnson?" one of the boys asked, as they both looked up at the woman with their big eyes.  
"Well, I don't have enough money to pay for another night, and besides which, I have a family to go home to," the woman clarified, before she began to ascend the stairs. As she did this, the boys simply shrugged their small shoulders before they continued to run around on the first floor of the hotel, as if they hadn't spoken to her in the first place.

Once arriving on the second floor, which was just a huge hallway, she then walked right to the end, where she entered a large room. Closing the door behind her, she then walked straight to the other side of the room, past the double bed, before finally arriving at the bathroom.  
Entering the small room, she then locked the door behind her. In the bathroom was a shower, bath, sink and toilet. Like every other bathroom you'd go into. Approaching the bath, she then leaned over and turned both of the knobs, causing hot and cold water to run out of the tap. Grabbing a plug from on top of the sink, she then placed it in the bath, causing the water to slowly rise. While this was going on, Miss. Johnson then began to pull off her clothes, carelessly dropping them to the floor. With all of her clothes now on the floor, she then climbed into the bath, leaning back, so then the warm water rested just below her chin. Using her feet, she then turned the taps of the bath, causing the water to turn off.  
Miss. Johnson let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as she did so. Life was good. Just the way she wanted everything to be. It'd be good if she felt that way when she returned home to her young family. Within minutes, her thoughts were interrupted. Something just didn't feel right. A voice could now be heard from all over the room, causing her eyes to suddenly snap open. Quickly sitting up, she then began to look around herself, as if someone was hiding in the room, but no one was to be seen. Was she hearing things? She didn't have a clue. Maybe she was- maybe she wasn't. From what she could make out, it sounded as if five or so girls were whispering to one another, and the voices were coming from everywhere in the room, making it impossible to locate the exact source. And that was when it happened. Her head slammed into the water, as if someone had grabbed the back of her head, causing water to splash over the edges of the bath. Grabbing the sides of the bath, Miss. Johnson desperately tried to pull her head from out of the water, but it was simply impossible. Something was holding her head under, and she couldn't break free. It was too strong for her. At every attempt to try and pull herself from out of the water, her actions eventually grew weaker and weaker, before she finally stopped struggling, and her hands fell into the bath. The whispering voices soon began to cease as her head floated in the water, as did the rest of her body. Her hair was now matted and moved as if it was alive. Whatever happened to her was now over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean didn't want to go back to Lawrence, Kansas. He really didn't. It had been the only place he'd managed to call 'home' in his entire life, even though it had only been for four or so years. After Mary died, they moved around- a lot, especially since John was training him and Sam to become warriors- to search for the demon that had killed their mother. The thing that had started the whole crusade- the reason why he and Sam hunted to this very day, not living a normal life like they would've if their mother was still alive to this very day. Even though Dean did wish his mother was still alive, well, if it wasn't for her death, then he wouldn't be the man he was today, but then, things wouldn't have happened in the past that he'd eventually regret later in life. But that was how it was. _Saving people, hunting things... the family business_. That was how Dean saw it anyway, even though Sam didn't. That was how Dean had seen the experience for almost his entire life. Saving people, hunting things... the family business.

Familiar houses rose up on either side of the Impala as it drove through the streets of Lawrence, Kansas. "I don't see why we have to be here..." Dean stated, as he propped his elbow against the window of his car. He then rested his head in his hand, before he looked over at Sam, who sat behind the steering wheel. "Do you even know why Missouri called?"  
Sam glanced over at his older brother, giving him the: 'Drop-it-or-I'll-kill-you' look. Of course he didn't know why Missouri called Sammy a couple of nights ago. He completely trusted her, and he hardly ever doubted her. He could he not trust her if he was going to marry her sometime in the future? "I didn't ask. And besides which, it sounded like something important."  
"It sounded like something important?" Dean repeated, as he sat up properly and took his arm away from the window. If it were him, he would've asked more questions. Most definitely. But that was the difference between him and Sam.  
Sam glanced back over at Dean. "Why else would Missouri call? Because she had nothing else to do?" He did have a point. Besides which, he didn't even know she had a phone, or knew Sammy for that matter.  
"I guess this adds to the mystery..." Dean continued, a small smirk adorning his lips as Sam kept his eyes on Carli's car ahead. "Not only do Sammy and Carli know each other and know dad, but they also know Missouri. Who else do you think they know? Bobby?"  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't know. Watching the Fastback round a corner up ahead, Sam put on the indicator and followed. They obviously knew where Missouri lived, no questions asked. It had been sometime since Sam and Dean had last seen Missouri. A poltergeist had been haunting the house where Mary had died, and the brothers went and checked it out. There, they saw the spirit of their mother, who in the end sacrificed herself to save her children and get the poltergeist out of their old home. They saved the family, with the help of Missouri of course. From what they discovered, she was some sort of psychic. Not like Sam, but still a psychic. It freaked Dean out a few times because she was able to read his mind before he was actually going to do it.

The Impala rolled to a stop outside a two storey house, in a street lined with houses. Pulling the keys from the ignition, Sam then tossed them to Dean before the two got out of the car and Dean locked it as soon as the doors closed behind them.  
"What exactly did Missouri say to you the other night?" was the first thing Dean asked as soon as he and Sam approached Sammy and Carli.  
Sammy half shrugged her shoulders as the four hunters stood on the front lawn of Missouri's house. What was there to say to the Winchester brothers? "She's got some news for us," she stated, looking up at Sam and making eye contact with him, "good and bad."  
"Just what we want to hear," Carli said with sarcasm, as she gave a weak smile. Exactly what they wanted to hear. Bad news. Everything seemed to be bad in this world, not only the things that they hunted. But hearing good news was just a bonus that hardly ever came with the job.  
Sam creased his brows at Sammy's response. Not exactly what he expected to hear. What sort of news did she have to bear? "Okay..." he stated, really unsure of what to say. "Not exactly what I had in mind..."  
"Is that my Little Samantha!?"  
Upon hearing a feminine voice call out from behind them, the four hunters stopped talking and turned around. A lady, looking to be in her fifties (?) with lovely brown skin, stood in the doorway of the house behind them, her brown hair tied back into a high ponytail, which was beaded all over her head. Her smile was warm, as was her tone of voice.

"Hi Missouri!" Carli greeted happily, giving the older woman a smile and a wave. How long had it been since she had last seen Missouri? She wouldn't know. Too long for her liking. She loved the older woman to bits. She was like the mother she once had long ago.  
"I think we should go and see her," Sammy suggested, as she turned to Sam and Dean, who could only nod their heads in agreement, not being able to say a word.  
"Hi Missouri," Sammy finally greeted, smiling as she, Sam, Carli and Dean walked up and onto the front porch.  
Missouri placed her hands firmly on her hips and looked Sammy up and down. "Is that my Little Samantha?" she asked again, as her gaze finally stopped upon Sammy's face.  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement, the smile never leaving her face. "Of course it is Missouri!" she replied, before Missouri returned the smile and embraced the younger woman.  
"Girl, look at you! You've finally grown up!" she exclaimed, as she let go of Sammy and looked at her. "And I heard you're getting married!"  
Sammy couldn't help but nod her head. Missouri was probably one of the nicest people she had ever met in her entire life, and she loved her to bits- just like Carli. Turning away from Sammy, Missouri looked at Carli and did the exact same as she did to Sammy. "My god girl! What happened to my Little Carli?" Missouri continued, before pulling Carli into an embrace.  
Carli couldn't help but shrug her shoulders as Missouri let her go as well. "I guess she grew up," she replied, giving a cheeky smile.  
Missouri knew what Carli was thinking. "Girl, don't go thinking 'bout that 'round here!" she exclaimed, but she let it slide- for now. She knew Carli wasn't like that. She was a good girl at heart. Turning to Sam and Dean, she once again smiled. "Sam and Dean Winchester," she said, placing her hands firmly on her hips yet again. "It's been a while. Still, you've hardly changed since I last saw you two. Still the handsome men I met over a year ago."

Dean smirked. The last time she had said that to him and Sam, Missouri literally insulted him saying that he was some goofy looking kid while growing up. Thank god she hadn't repeated it.  
"My- what are we doing outside? Come in, come in! We've got plenty to talk about!" Missouri stepped away from the door and opened it wide. She then gestured for the four hunters to enter her home, and they did so, being led by Carli, and Dean following up at the rear. "And boy, don't even think about it," Missouri threatened Dean, as she entered the house behind him and closed the door behind her.  
Dean glanced over his shoulder at the older woman. Okay, so he had been thinking about having a couple of beers and putting his feet up onto her coffee table, guilty as charged. But who said that he was actually going to do it? It was just a thought that entered his mind and quickly left as soon as she had mentioned it outloud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy sat in a large room in Missouri's house. In the centre of the room was a coffee table, and on either side were sofas. Carli sat with Sammy on one, while Dean and Sam sat across from them.  
"So Missouri..." Sam began, as he looked up at the older woman who was heading through the doorway to the kitchen, "what exactly did you have to tell us?"  
Missouri stopped in the doorway and looked over at Sam. "Boy, which would you like to hear? The good or bad news?"  
Sammy glanced over at Sam, but she kept her eyes on Missouri almost the whole time. "The bad news," she said quickly, causing Sam to cast her a glance, "just to get it over and done with."  
Missouri nodded her head in agreement, before she raised an index finger. "Just let me put on a pot of tea," she stated, before she disappeared into the room beyond.  
It was less than a few minutes later that she returned, and she sat down on a wooden chair at the end of the coffee table. "Now..." she whispered, trying to think of something. "I really don't know how to say this to you..."  
Carli looked at Sammy before she looked at Missouri, her eyes full of concern. "Missouri... what is it?"  
Missouri looked up at Carli, before she turned her full attention on Sammy, her gaze never leaving her. "Girl, there is something after your baby. Your unborn child. I'm unsure of what it is, but it seems awfully powerful," she explained, before she looked over at both Dean and Sam. "Much more powerful than the spirit of your mom, and the poltergeist that was haunting your home. Much more evil as well. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first..."  
Sam swallowed hard. Something was after his and Sammy's child? And what was it? "Did you manage to figure out what it is? What's after our child?"

Missouri let out a sigh and slowly nodded her head. At least she managed to figure it out and warn them before anything could actually happen. "You know that demon y'all been hunting? The one that killed your mom all those years ago? I was able to sense it and I knew that was the thing after your baby."  
Dean didn't know what to say. Nothing could probably make Sam or Sammy feel better from the news they just heard. "And the good news?" he questioned, looking up to look Missouri directly in the eyes.  
Missouri gave the group of hunters a weak smile, but her eyes stayed firmly in contact with Dean's. "You're going to be an uncle to a lovely little girl," she said, but that wasn't enough to lift the eerie silence that had fallen around them. It seemed nothing could break the silence, until there was a knock at the door.  
"Let me get that," Missouri stated, rising to her feet rather quickly, before she headed in the direction of the front door.  
As soon as Missouri had left the room, even though she was still in earshot, Carli looked at Sammy. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Sam looked no better. Carli was just about to pull her best friend into an embrace until Missouri's voice could be heard from the doorway.  
"Boy, I thought I thought I told you that you were banned from this here house!" she exclaimed, causing Carli to look up at the front door with curiosity. Maybe a stranger could settle the silence that had fallen around them. All she could see though was the back of Missouri and the light from the outside. She couldn't see who Missouri was talking to though.  
"But I need to talk to her!" a masculine voice exclaimed, this time causing the two Winchesters to look up, also out of curiosity. Hopefully it was enough to break the silence. Something to keep them occupied with something else.

Hearing Missouri give a sigh and the sound of the door closing, the four hunters, including Sammy, watched as a man stepped into the room, a folder in one of his hands. He looked to be a year younger than Dean, and a year older than Carli. He also looked to be standing at six foot, with steel blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans and a grey shirt, with: 'Orgasm Donor' written across the front in bold letters. Now with all eyes upon him, the man gave a smile. "Hey," he greeted, before he placed the folder onto the coffee table before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Missouri let out a long sigh and placed a hand to her forehead as she sat down once again.  
"Missouri..." Carli said quietly, causing the older woman to take her hand away and look at her, "what's he doing here?"  
Did Carli know him? Because Sam, Dean and Sammy most certainly didn't. They did want to know who he was though, because he had wanted to talk to someone.  
Missouri couldn't answer Carli's question because the man had returned, with a chair to sit on. "Hey Carli," he greeted, as soon he sat down on the wooden chair next to Missouri. Dean, Sam and Sammy looked at Carli questionably, wanting to know how she knew him. "Hey Corey," she replied quietly, her eyes finally lifting to look him in the face.  
The man known as Corey tore his eyes away from Carli and looked around the room at Dean, Sam and Sammy. "I'm Corey," he greeted suddenly, giving a smile. "Corey Hudson."  
Dean creased his brows. The last name rang a bell. It probably did for Sammy and Sam as well, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "You remind me of someone," Dean said outloud, causing Corey to look at him and give him a smirk.  
"If you've met my older brother Daine, then I guess that's the reason," he replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.  
Corey was... Daine's younger brother? Dean never knew he had a brother- hell, Daine had never spoken about it.  
"You're Daine's brother?" Sam asked, causing Corey's gaze to shift from Dean to his younger brother. "We were never told. He hardly ever spoke about you."

"Not surprising," Corey stated, rolling his eyes. He then gave a laugh before his expression changed and his voice did as well, becoming serious. "I have something for you," he said, opening the folder while looking at Carli. "A job, if you're up to it."  
Carli cocked an eyebrow. "What sort of job?" she asked.  
"Abnormal deaths, abnormal occurrences... you get the drift," he replied, before he handed Carli a couple of files, as well as Sammy. "The cops like to call these things 'freak accidents,' but I know better. I traced whatever was happening and found that these sort of things happened with the previous owners for over a hundred years."  
"Corey... how do you know all this stuff?" Sam questioned, as Sammy and Carli handed him and Dean the files Corey had given to them.  
"Oh- Corey, these are Sam and Dean Winchester, and this is Sammy Hall," Carli introduced, interrupting Corey.  
Corey let the names register into his head before he began to answer Sam's question. "Dude- I'm Daine's brother," he replied, laughing as he said this. "He taught me everything there is to know, because he learnt it from your dad."  
Sam cocked an eyebrow. "And how did you get these files?" he continued, the questions still coming.  
"I'm a cop," Corey clarified, causing Dean to look up from the file he was reading. He didn't realise that Corey was a cop. Did he hunt and be a cop at the same time? And most of all, had he seen his police record? It was pretty bad to say the least.  
"Look, I know what cops are like. They look at these files and then they throw 'em out, just like they do with the surveillance tapes. I'm not stupid. I make sure I get the tapes before they do, because I know what to look for," Corey continued, before he pulled a couple of tapes from the folder on the coffee table.

"You sly dog," Dean stated, giving a smirk as he saw the tapes on the table. He then looked up and gave a cheeky smile as he read Corey's shirt. "Oh- I dig the shirt."  
Corey smirked at Dean's statement. "It was a present from Daine," he replied.  
"So if someone was found drowned in the bathtub, another drowning in the pool, one hanging from the shower nozzle and a suffocation in one of the beds, then how come the hotel hasn't been closed down?" Sam asked, looking up at Corey curiously, changing the subject at hand.  
"Because the Evelyn Hotel is the oldest hotel in Lawrence," Corey explained. "The mayor won't close it down 'cos it's been there for over a hundred years. He doesn't care for his people- anything for money, he'll do it."  
"Have you managed to find a connection between all of the victims?" Sammy asked, speaking for the first time since the news she had received from Missouri about her baby.  
"They were all leaving the hotel. You know, how you check in and check out? Well, I discovered that the victims were checking out before they all died. The thing that is haunting that hotel doesn't want its visitors to leave," Corey continued, looking between the four hunters sitting in front of him.  
"So the cops have finished looking into this mess?" Dean asked, placing the files onto the coffee table in front of him.  
"Well, I'm not allowed to go back in there. I've done my fair share of investigating this case. They might send a couple of cops in there though- to finish up a couple of things. But if you're lucky, then no one can disturb your hunt."  
"So you can't come in there and back us up?" asked Carli, looking up at Corey.

"If I can change shifts with someone, then I can cover for you if you do run into any problems," Corey stated, looking between the four.  
"So do you know what it is exactly that's haunting the Evelyn Hotel?" Sammy questioned, looking up at Corey.  
Corey shook his head. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to look any further into this. I almost got kicked up the arse because I was looking into something that I shouldn't," he explained, before he withdrew four cards from one of his pockets and held them out in between his index and middle finger. "I got these made for you- they're your fake ID's."  
Sam reached forward and took the ID's from Corey, curious to see who they were going to be. He and Carli were supposed to be Mr. and Mrs. Sam Skywalker, and Sammy and Dean were supposed to be Mr. and Mrs. Dean Solo. That worked out pretty well.  
"So cops can have their own fake ID's too?" Dean questioned, smirking as he handed Carli and Sammy their own ID's. Thank god he didn't have to order anymore- the thought of wasting his money wasn't a very good thing.  
Corey returned the smirk with one of his own. "I get a good deal 'cos I'm a cop," he replied.  
Sam rolled his eyes. This guy reminded him very much of Dean it wasn't funny. Except, the shirt was taking it too far.  
"There could be cops there now if we're lucky," Corey said, a little bit of sarcasm hinting in his voice.  
"So how exactly did you know we were going to be here today?" asked Sammy, looking Corey directly in the eyes. She wanted answers.  
Corey shrugged his shoulders, before he leaned forward and began to collect the files and tapes before putting them back into the folder. "Missouri told me," he answered, looking back up.

Dean turned to Sam. "Do you wanna head out?" he asked quietly, and by the looks of his body language, Sammy understood what he meant as well, even though she didn't hear what he had said.  
"Thank you for having us Missouri," Sammy began, as she rose to her feet, causing Dean to look at her questionably. He creased his brows, before realising that she had either heard him, read his thoughts or read his body language. "And it was nice meeting you Corey, but we gotta head out."  
Missouri watched as Sam, Dean and Carli followed suite, causing her to sigh. "Now, I want you all to be careful," she said, pulling herself to her feet. She then shot a glance over at Dean. "And that goes for you too boy."  
Dean could only smirk at Missouri. "Careful's my middle name," he answered, before he turned in the direction of the front door.  
"I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit," Carli said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her, including Dean. "I just need to talk to Corey for a little while."  
Dean looked over at Carli, hoping that she'd change her mind, but he knew she wouldn't. She was as stubborn as he was. Lifting his arms up into the air, he finally gave in to her. "Alright. See ya Missouri," he said, before he approached the front door and opened it, disappearing outside.

Sam looked at Sammy. "I'll stay with Carli okay?" he said, casting a glance in Carli's direction. She didn't appear to care. She was probably more worried about the news Missouri had given her earlier. Turning back to Sammy, he gave her a small smile. "We'll catch up to you."  
"I know you will," Sammy replied, before she approached Sam and reached up to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "See ya Missouri, see ya Corey," she continued, as she moved away from Sam and looked at the two, before she too, disappeared out the front door.  
As soon as the front door had closed behind Sammy, Carli turned to Corey, who was now on his feet. "Have you even spoken to Daine?" she asked, causing Corey to look down at her and directly in the eyes. Sam didn't understand. Weren't they supposed to be brothers or something? Like him and Dean?  
"Hardly," Corey answered, and just after he had said that, Missouri had also left the room and had entered the kitchen. "Look, I know you're good friends with both me and Daine, but we're fine okay? It's been like this for the last five years."  
Sam was now confused. Didn't they like each other or something? And had that been the reason why Daine hadn't mentioned he had a younger brother? "You guys hardly stay in contact with each other?" Sam found himself asking, causing Corey to look up at him.  
"Look, we might not exactly be Bonnie and Clyde but we're fine, okay? We still talk on the phone every three months or so to see how we're going," he continued.

Carli gave a sigh before she ran a hand through her hair. Why couldn't they just get along? They were brothers after all. Daine and Corey were probably the exact opposite to Dean and Sam. But you can't choose who you're related to. "When was the last time you saw Daine?"  
"Christmas," Corey replied, before turning away to avoid Carli's gaze. "It's better this way."  
"Better this way? You guys are supposed to be brothers! What the hell happened? There was nothing wrong with you guys-" Carli had to stop herself. It was exactly like Corey had said. "Five years ago."  
"Exactly," Corey stated, turning back around to face both Sam and Carli. "So, are you guys going to check out the hotel or not?"  
Carli let out another sigh. It was useless. Corey obviously didn't want to see Daine again, and maybe even vice versa. It was sad to say the least, considering they had once been really close. The thing that got her wondering though was: what had happened between them five years ago? "Fine," Carli said finally, looking between both Corey and Sam. "We're gonna check out the hotel. Just- if the cops do come sometime, you be one of them okay?" It was a possibility, but not one hundred per cent sure. She didn't want to get herself into any trouble with the cops.  
"I'll try," Corey stated, as Sam led Carli towards the front door of Missouri's house. "Make sure you be careful."  
Carli and Sam stopped in the doorway as soon as he had opened it. Sam gave Corey a weak smile. "Like Dean said- Careful's our middle name."  
With that, both Carli and Sam walked out of Missouri's house and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_  
After seeing 'Playthings,' I was inspired to write an episode similiar to that. I thought it was a great episode, and hopefully mine can too! If you couldn't picture Kate or Corey, well, Kate looks like Keira Knightley and Corey looks like Jake Gyllenhaal. And to clear more things up, Corey is one year younger then Daine. He is a cop in Lawrence, and Carli makes references to him in earlier episodes. He and Daine don't have a relationship like Dean and Sam, because of what happened to them in the past. Not that I'm going to explain anymore, because you'll just have to read on to find out! So, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	47. Poppets PT 2

_Prologue: Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy head to Lawrence, Kansas, after Sammy received a call from Missouri. Upon arrival, Missouri greets the mother and father-to-be with good and bad news, changing the outcome of their lives, and the hunts that are to follow after the visit. With the meeting of a part-time hunter who bears a hunt for the four, they then head for the oldest hotel in town, which supposedly holds people as its prisoners, and those who try to escape, their penalty is death. What's haunting the oldest hotel in Lawrence? And how will the four hunters get out if the only way to get the spirit is to become a prisoner?_

**Poppets PT.2**

"Even though they're brothers, Daine and Corey have had a falling out?" That was the first question that Sam had asked Carli as soon as they had gotten inside her car and she had put the keys into the ignition. They then put on their seatbelts before Carli finally turned to look at Sam, a sigh escaping her lips. "And are you sure you have nothing to do with it?" It was a fair enough question to ask, seeing as how she was good friends with both the brothers and knew a lot of the things that were going on in both of their lives.  
Carli ran a hand through her hair before she twisted the keys, causing the engine to roar to life. Sam had every right to question her, but it wasn't as if she'd wreck their lives in the first place, or their relationship as brothers. Daine and Corey were like family to her, just like Sam and Dean, and now Sammy. "I didn't do anything," she stated, as she put her Fastback into reverse. "I would never do anything to ruin their relationship as brothers- never. They're like family to me."  
Sam knew that Carli was partially lying about what she had just said, simply by the tone of her voice and the look that was now written across her face. But he wasn't going to question her anymore though- it was none of his business and he knew that she didn't want to talk about it any more. He wasn't going to bug her about it anymore either- he didn't want to know anyway. He was asking simply out of curiosity.  
Carli changed gears and put her Fastback into drive. Sammy and Dean would probably be at the hotel by now- it was a less than a ten minute drive from Missouri's, and that had been how long they had spoken to Corey for. Carli glanced across at Sam as soon as her car was out on the busy road. Enough talking about her and what was going on with Daine and Corey, how was Sam feeling about the news Missouri had told both him and Sammy? Hearing that your unborn child was in danger was definitely not what they had expected from the psychic, but it was better that they knew, right? It was better to be prepared- to know that something was coming and you could protect yourself against it.

"How are you holding up?" Sam looked across in Carli's direction and gave her a weak smile, even though her eyes were on the road ahead. He wasn't holding up very well to say the least. Now he had to be more careful of Sammy than ever, and that meant he could never leave her side, or let her out of his sight. Never. And if they were ever apart, he'd worry a lot more. Not that he hadn't before, but with this new found information about their unborn child only made everything a whole lot worse than before. A whole lot worse. On top of that, Sammy wasn't allowed to go anywhere on her own. She had to be accompanied by Dean, Carli and himself at all times. "I'm fine," he lied, before he turned away to look out the window. A complete lie. Of course he wasn't okay. Would you be okay if you found out that the demon that had killed his mother and former girlfriend was now after your unborn child? No you wouldn't. Most definitely not.  
A deathly silence fell between the two until they arrived at the Evelyn Hotel on the edge of Lawrence. The Evelyn Hotel had two storeys, and looked somewhat deserted. There was only one car in the small parking lot besides Dean's Impala, and from what Carli guessed, the hotel was on a big property, seeing as how there was a lot of space around the back. The entire building was made with red bricks, and you could tell that it had been around for quite sometime, and had been touched up here and there to make it look a little more modern. To the left of the hotel was a kids playground, and to the right was the small parking lot.  
Carli's Fastback rolled to a stop in the parking lot besides Dean's Impala. Pulling the keys from the ignition, she and Sam then climbed out of the car, closing the doors behind them. Locking her car, Carli then unlocked the trunk and pulled down the tray full of weapons and such.  
"Dude," a masculine voice stated, causing both Sam and Carli to look up from the trunk. Dean and Sammy approached them, each with their duffel bags slung over one of their shoulders. "This place has an inside pool." What was so great about that? Nothing really. They were here on a job, not on some sort of vacation. And besides which, hadn't he seen an inside pool before? You'd think so.

"You've already checked the place out?" Sam questioned, looking over at his older brother as Carli began to collect certain items from the trunk of her car and place them in her duffel bag.  
"I just went for a little walk," Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. Well, he really didn't care less.  
"Find anything out of the ordinary?" Carli questioned, as she closed her duffel bag and slung it over one of her shoulders, before she shut the weapon tray and locked the trunk of her car.  
"I didn't see anything," Dean answered sincerely, as the four hunters began to head in the direction of the entrance of the hotel. "I'm pretty sure they'd be plenty to see inside."  
The four hunters then walked across the small carpark in silence, before they finally arrived at the front steps and began to walk up them. With her eyes falling upon a large urn beside the steps, Carli stopped in her tracks, causing Sammy to do the exact same thing. As she looked more closely at the urn, she then realised that some odd symbol had been carved into it. It was somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it- just yet at least. She needed a little more time to work it out. "You guys go on ahead and get us our rooms," she called, causing Sam and Dean to turn around and look at her, odd expressions crossing their features. "I just need to talk to Sammy for a sec." That simply caused both Sam and Dean to look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They were now becoming used to the girly conversations the two women had with one another, whether they were private or not.  
Without saying a word, the two Winchester brothers then headed inside the hotel, leaving Carli and Sammy alone outside, standing in front of the urn. What was it that Carli wanted to speak to Sammy about?  
Sammy didn't have a clue as to what Carli wanted to talk to her about, but she knew that it was something important. She wouldn't have wanted to talk to her without it being something important. So, just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Carli beat her to it. "There's an odd symbol on that urn," she stated while pointing at the urn, which meant she wanted Sammy to get a good look at it.

Sammy soon stepped forward and looked at the urn more closely, and noticed what Carli had pointed out to her- the odd symbol that had been carved into it. "I think I've seen this symbol somewhere before," she said, her gaze shifting from the urn and back to Carli. "But I can't remember where though."  
As Carli looked at the symbol on the urn once again, she suddenly realised what it was and what it meant, and where she had seen it. "You have heard of voodoo right?" she found herself asking Sammy, causing the younger woman to look up at her once again.  
"Of course I have," she replied, before she glanced at the symbol on the urn, "like as in the voodoo dolls?"  
Carli nodded her head in agreement as she placed her index finger onto the urn, just below the symbol. "Technically yes," she replied, "but don't get the names mixed up. But yeah- this is some sort of voodoo symbol. Someone in the hotel is using some sort of voodoo- and it looks like they're using it to kill people."  
Sammy swallowed hard as the thoughts began to process in her mind. She had heard stories about voodoo, where people could get hurt if someone had a doll that looked exactly like them. It freaked her out to say the least, thinking that someone had a doll that looked exactly like her. "Do you know what kind of voodoo they're doing?"  
Carli didn't know to say the least. She just knew about it. "I can't be too sure. Voodoo can be used to protect people from harm or from disease- maybe that's why those people ended up dying, but I can't be too sure. But if we're dealing with the dolls, then we're in a little bit of trouble."  
"Well, then maybe we should go and tell Dean and Sam," Sammy suggested, looking hopeful as she began to ascend the steps, with Carli following reluctantly behind, "maybe they might know something about it."

A sigh escaped Carli's lips as the two women stopped on the front porch of the hotel, the front door now directly in front of them.  
Grabbing the door handle, Sammy then opened the door wide and the two women entered the hotel, the door closing slowly behind them. The place gave off an eerie feeling, and Carli chose to ignore it, but Sammy didn't. Something didn't feel right, and she didn't like it one bit. A large room now stood before the two female hunters, as well as a staircase leading upstairs. That was probably where Dean and Sam had gotten to, considering the two women couldn't see them, and that a woman was standing behind the reception desk nearby.  
Hearing the sound of footsteps hastily approaching, both Sammy and Carli watched as two young boys, barely even ten run past them, almost making contact with them in doing so. Luckily for them, the boys had missed them by only an inch.  
"I'm so sorry about that," a feminine voice apologised, causing both Carli and Sammy to look in the direction of the reception desk, where the lady was standing behind it. She then gave a small smile as the two female hunters moved to approach her. "They're my nephews- Ryan and Zack. They love to run around and they forget that we get a lot of visitors here."  
Carli gave the woman a warm smile. Why would she have to apologise? She wasn't the one who was controlling their behaviour or telling them what to do. "You don't need to apologise," she stated, the smile never her lips. "I'm Carli by the way, and this is Sammy. I take it our 'husbands' have already checked in our rooms?"  
The woman returned Carli's smile and looked between both her and Sammy. "I'm Kate Byrne, and well, you've already met my nephews. And yeah- both your husbands should be unpacking upstairs. Would you like me to show you where your rooms are for the week?"

As Kate moved to walk around the desk, Sammy simply shook her head. She was pretty sure they could find the rooms by themselves- and all the while looking around for things as well. "We'll be fine- but thanks for the offer," she said, also giving a smile.  
All Kate could do was watch as the two females began to head in the direction of the staircase leading upstairs. "Alright- your rooms are 52 and 53- right next to each other. And if you need anything, just call me!" she said, before she moved around the desk and headed down the hallway nearby.  
"She seems like a nice lady," Carli said to Sammy, as they both walked up the stairs, the plush red carpet under their boots, "I so hope we can figure this thing out for her."  
Sammy nodded her head in agreement just before they arrived at the top of the stairs. And that was when she saw it. It was the first thing that caught her eye. Down the hallway next to one of the rooms, was another urn, but one quite smaller than the one they had seen outside. What the hell was going on? Were there more from where that came from?  
"Carli..." Sammy whispered, as she quickened her pace and stopped in front of the urn. As expected, there was another strange mark carved into it- exactly like the one they had seen outside.  
Carli looked up to see what her best friend had noticed. "Is there another symbol?" she questioned, before she moved in Sammy's direction. Upon stopping to stand beside her, she didn't need Sammy to answer her question. She could see it for herself. It was exactly the same as the other one. "There could be heaps of these symbols around here."  
Sammy nodded her head. "We should look around the place once we've unpacked," she said, as she turned to look up at Carli. "And tell Dean and Sam what we think we might be dealing with."

All Carli could do was nod her head in reply. Sammy had said exactly what was on her mind. Now all she had to know was whether she was in Room 52 or 53- not that she cared, but she really wanted to unpack and begin searching the hotel for whatever was causing the deaths of those who had stayed for a week and then checked themselves out.  
"Let's hope we don't have to share a bed," Carli stated, as she and Sammy continued to move down the hallway, before they finally found the rooms they were going to stay in. With one of the doors to the rooms still open, Carli peered inside Room 52 and discovered that was the room she was to be sharing with Sam. "Looks like this one's my room."  
Sammy gave Carli a smile. "Just don't have sex with him, okay? I don't want him to be a father to someone else's child," she joked, causing Carli to smile in return. That was if Sam could keep his hands to himself. Nah, as if she'd do that to her best friend when they were going to get married and have a child together. No way in hell would she do that!  
"Of course I won't," Carli assured, before she moved into the doorway of the open door. "I'll just unpack and then we can get started."  
With that being said, Sammy left and entered her room and Carli did the same, closing the door quietly behind her. "I think I figured out what we're dealing with here," she stated, as soon as she entered the room. Sam sat before her on the king sized bed, his laptop open and sitting out on the bed in front of him. He didn't even look up at her when she had entered the room.

By what he was doing, Carli assumed that he had already unpacked and had now started his own research. With that thought, Carli pulled her duffel bag off her shoulder and dropped it at the foot of the large bed, before she began to unpack her belongings. Off to the right side of the large room, was a bathroom with a sink, bath, toilet and shower, and off to her left, was a walk-in-robe. Not that she was going to use it of course. She always kept her stuff in her duffel bag whenever she stayed somewhere- even in motel rooms. "You know how I wanted to talk to Sammy alone before? Well, I found a carving on an old urn out there- and I reckon it might have something to do with voodoo."  
Carli looked over in Sam's direction, only to find that his gaze was still on the laptop screen in front of him. Was he even paying attention to her? She surely hoped so. "You know, like the voodoo dolls? We reckon that might have something to do with those who have been dying here."  
Seeing as how Sam's expression hadn't changed since the last time she had looked over at him, Carli suddenly became frustrated with him. "Sam!" she exclaimed, her voice hinting agitation, and that caused the younger Winchester brother to look up at her quizzically. "Are you even listening to me!?"  
Sam nodded his head before he looked back down at the small screen in front of him. "Yeah- you said something about voodoo and voodoo dolls," he replied, which caused Carli to almost growl out of annoyance.  
"Argh!" she exclaimed, becoming extremely frustrated as she then clenched her fists. With that noise escaping her lips, she hadn't even heard the door open up behind her. "I can't wait to be divorced!" she cried angrily. What the hell was his problem? She was trying to tell him something that might've had a lot to do with those who had died!

"Am I interrupting something?" a masculine voice asked, causing Carli to turn around. Dean was now standing behind her in the doorway, looking at both her and Sam. And from what Carli could see, Sammy was standing out in the hallway behind him. They both had probably heard her outburst only a couple of seconds earlier.  
Carli looked back over at Sam, before she turned around and headed back across the room, bumping Dean as she walked out of the room and into the hallway beyond. "I was just leaving!"  
Dean looked over his shoulder and watched as the two women walked away, talking to one another as they went.  
"I was listening to her you know," Sam stated, causing Dean to look over at his brother. "If she's right though, there must be a place or something where there are voodoo dolls kept. Ones that look like real people."  
Dean moved further into the room, his eyes set firmly on his little brother. "So you're saying there are voodoo dolls that look exactly like us somewhere in this hotel?" he questioned, and upon seeing Sam nod his head, a string of curse words left his mouth. Oh crap.  
"If we do find a room or something with voodoo dolls looking like us in there, we'll only know what we're dealing with- not who we're dealing with," Sam stated, as he began to shutdown his laptop. "Who knows what we're dealing with. A spirit, maybe?"  
All Dean could really do was shrug his shoulder in reply as Sam closed his laptop shut. He hardly knew anything about voodoo, besides the fact that you could get hurt if someone stuck a pin or something into the doll that looked exactly like you.  
"Well, I say we look around and see if we can find anything," Dean said, before Sam pulled himself off the bed and rose to his feet. "See if someone was using voodoo to kill people years ago."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy and Carli stood at the end of the long hallway on the second floor of the hotel, just about to search each and every room to try and find a collection of voodoo dolls or something like that- just in case someone was using them to kill whoever checked themselves out after a week.  
"And what happens if we walk in on someone?" Carli asked Sammy, just before the younger hunter got down on her knees and inserted a paperclip into the lock of the door they were standing in front of. Looking around herself, Carli had to make sure no one was watching or would stop them from continuing their search. Luckily for them, no one was around to stop them.  
"We simply apologise and move onto the next door," Sammy replied, before a small click was heard. Withdrawing the paperclip from the lock in the door, she then pulled herself to her feet and turned the handle, the door opening as she did so. Was anyone inside? Well, seeing as how there was no noise from inside, then the room was vacant.  
With Sammy now in the room behind her, all Carli could do was watch to see if people were going to come down the hallway. As soon as silence fell around her, that was when she heard it. Whispering voices could be heard all around her, as if five or so women were talking all at the one time. But as soon as they had come, they had gone. What the hell was going on?  
"It's a shame your week's up Mrs. Lee. We were looking forward to you spend at least a few more nights here," a masculine voice stated, causing Carli to look curiously down the hall. Hopefully they weren't going to come down to where she and Sammy were.  
An aging man now stood at the end of the hallway, with a woman looking to be in her mid-thirties standing beside him. Two suitcases were sitting on the floor beside her, and that was when Carli realised what was going on- why she had heard voices before. That woman was going to be the next victim. Crap.  
Trying her best not to be seen by either the man or the woman, Carli quickly slid across the wall and hid behind a large cabinet, pulling out her cell phone as she did so.

"I'll take your suitcases downstairs, okay? Is that all you had?" the man asked. Hearing the suitcases being lifted off the floor, Carli knew that the aging man must've picked them both up. Was he some sort of butler or something?  
"Thank you Ivan. I'll just grab my handbag from my room and then I'll meet you downstairs," the woman replied, and with that being said, Carli heard two sets of footsteps, one heading down the stairs, the other remaining somewhere on the second floor.  
Letting out a small sigh of relief, Carli then flipped open her cell phone, scrolling through the list of contacts she had stored onto it. Upon seeing Dean's name appear on the small screen, Carli then pressed a button before holding the phone up to her ear, waiting for the older brother to pick up. Within a few seconds of waiting, Dean finally picked up.  
"Hey."  
Carli ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of the right thing to say to Dean. "I think we're dealing with something other than voodoo dolls," she stated quietly, trying not to be heard if anyone was still on the second floor of the hotel.  
"Did you see something?" Dean questioned, "like a spirit or something?"  
Carli shook her head, even though Dean wasn't there or could even see her nonetheless. "No- I heard it. I think there might be something haunting this place- and maybe that has something to do the voodoo symbols we've found," she explained, all the while moving away from the cabinet she had been hiding behind. "But we're in trouble though- someone has just checked themselves out of the hotel- they're leaving in like, five minutes or something."  
"You mean another victim?" Dean asked, his tone of voice becoming serious. "Do you know where he or she is?"  
Glancing down the hallway to see if the woman he reappeared from her room, Carli noticed something- not that the woman hadn't returned yet, but something else. Something different. Not really believing what she was seeing, she then began to move closer, hoping what she was seeing wasn't really real. But it was.  
"Carli?" Dean questioned, wanting to know why she wasn't talking to him. "Carli? Are you still there?"

At the bottom of the door leading into the room belonging to Mrs. Lee, was water. Water was coming from somewhere inside the room. Reaching out and grabbing the door handle in front of her, Carli then twisted it, only to find that it was locked. Crap. Had she locked the door when she had decided to just grab her handbag? Of course not. It had to be something else- the thing that was killing everyone.  
"Dean- let me call you back," Carli said into her cell phone, before flipping it shut and placing it back into one of her pockets. Once her cell phone was safely put away, Carli then lifted her leg and kicked the wooden door in front of her, almost knocking it off its hinges, all the while opening it at the same time. With both legs now safely back on the ground, Carli then entered the room, the wet carpet making noises underneath her black boots.  
Where was Mrs. Lee? And why was there water in the entire bedroom? Hearing the sound of water running, Carli curiously walked across the room and approached the door of the bathroom, yanking it open in one swift movement. The entire bathroom was flooded, with the water coming from the tap of the sink. Mrs. Lee lay motionless on the floor in front of her, the blood drained from her face. She had been drowned in the sink- oh god. Carefully stepping over the lifeless body of Mrs. Lee, Carli approached the sink and turned the running tap off, stopping anymore water from escaping.  
But what was written on the mirror behind the sink was what caught Carli's attention the most. Written in blood on the mirror was a simple message, obviously meant for Mrs. Lee. **You are my prisoner, and you are never going to escape.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in his hotel room on the king sized bed, a hand running through his shaggy brown hair. His older brother Dean stood by the window with the curtain withdrawn, watching the corpse of Mrs. Lee being loaded into the back of an ambulance.  
"What exactly did Carli say to you?" Sam asked, causing Dean to move away from the window and look down at his younger brother. What was there to say? Not much to say the least.  
"She reckons there might be a spirit haunting this hotel- one that might be using voodoo to kill people," he replied, before he crossed the room and pulled a chair from underneath the small, round table in one of the corners. He then sat down on the chair backwards, his forearms resting against the back of it. "Can spirits even use voodoo dolls?"  
Sam completely ignored Dean's last question as he got to his feet and approached the end of the bed, where his duffel bag was sitting. Pulling it open, he then pulled out a couple of pieces of paper, before he moved and handed them both to Dean. "Kate's nephews- their mother died here over five years ago upon departure of the hotel," Sam explained, as Dean looked down at the paper in his hands and began to read through them. "Get this- she was shot in the head by someone planning to steal money from her sister."  
Dean looked up from the papers and looked up at Sam. "Okay- a violent death can mean a vengeful spirit- I get that. But come on- I don't think Kate's sister has been haunting this place for over a hundred years. She's only be dead for over five years," he replied, before he moved onto the next piece of paper in his hands.  
"Maybe the next person to suffer a violent death becomes the next spirit to haunt this hotel- sorta like that Scarecrow back in Burkitsville. Because when I looked through the files on my computer, I found another five violent deaths that had occurred here in a hundred years- around the time when all those people were also dying- just like now," Sam continued, before Dean placed the papers onto the surface of the table in front of him.

"Well, you'll love to know what I got out of that butler dude or whatever his name is," Dean stated, looking up at Sam. "Voodoo had been used by the first owner of this hotel- one hundred years ago. And get this- she died a violent death and I reckon she became the first spirit to haunt this place."  
"So in other words, every spirit that haunts this place uses voodoo which way or another. But why? I heard they can only harm those the dolls represent," Sam stated, his eyes now set firmly upon his older brother. "So have you heard back from Carli yet?"  
Dean shook his head. She had hung up on him and said she'd call him back, but she hadn't. What the hell was she doing? Before Dean could even answer Sam's question, the door to the room opened, causing the two Winchester brothers to turn around.  
"There's not a trace of voodoo or the dolls on this floor," Sammy stated, closing the door quietly behind her. "I searched every room- including the crime scene. There's absolutely nothing. They're just- empty rooms."  
Dean looked up at Sammy with his hazel eyes. "Have you seen Carli?" he asked.  
Sammy shook her head as she moved and took a seat at the table beside Dean. "I haven't seen her since she left me to search the place on my own. That was just before that lady died," she answered, before she turned to look up at Sam. "There's only a couple more places to look- the rooms downstairs. Where Kate and her nephews sleep."

Sam nodded his head. "I guess we should also look for Carli while we're at it," he said, causing both Dean and Sammy to rise to their feet, even though Sammy hadn't been sitting there for long. "Hopefully she's found something that'll be useful to us."  
With that being said, Sam approached the door and opened it wide, following Dean and Sammy out into the hallway beyond, before closing the door behind them. It was a wonder as to why the hotel hadn't closed down. There had been over five killings in the one year- enough to let you know something was definitely going on.  
"Did you sense something when you first came here?" Sammy questioned Sam, breaking him out of his thoughts as the three hunters walked down the hallway, the staircase slowly coming into view.  
Sam nodded his head. "I sensed the spirit without even knowing it," he replied, looking down at Sammy as they walked. "I can sorta sense it now."  
Sammy looked up at Sam as the three then descended the stairs, and saw Kate standing at the bottom, in the middle of a conversation with someone dressed sharply in a black suit. What was going on?  
"You've got today and tomorrow to pack up all of your belongings and be out of here. We want to start demolishing as soon as you and your family are out of here," the man stated, handing Kate a card before he left, the suitcase in his hand swinging as he walked.  
Sammy stopped walking upon hearing what the man had just said to Kate- not that she meant to be eavesdropping on their conversation or anything. But that explained why more people were dying in such a small amount of time- the hotel was going to be demolished, so then the spirit would be at rest and wouldn't be able to kill anyone else. But that meant- oh god. Who would be the next victim then? Kate? Her, Carli, Sam or Dean? Ivan? Ryan or Zack? Sammy didn't know, but she knew that time was running out- not just for the spirit, but also for her, Dean, Sam and Carli to figure out what was going on.

* * *

_  
OMG- finally! lol. Another chapter finished, with another to go to round off this episode. I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Now, I'd just like to clear up something before I forget- like I did last time. Pronunciations of names. I'll try my best to get the soundings of the names right, so just bare with me here! Okay, so here we go: Carli (Car-lee), Daine (Dayn), Corey (Core-ee) and Sammy (Sam-me). Hopefully now, for those who were having trouble (not saying that anyone did) pronouncing these names, now you'll get it right! But anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	48. Poppets PT 3

_Prologue: Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy head to Lawrence, Kansas, after Sammy received a call from Missouri. Upon arrival, Missouri greets the mother and father-to-be with good and bad news, changing the outcome of their lives, and the hunts that are to follow after the visit. With the meeting of a part-time hunter who bears a hunt for the four, they then head for the oldest hotel in town, which supposedly holds people as its prisoners, and those who try to escape, their penalty is death. What's haunting the oldest hotel in Lawrence? And how will the four hunters get out if the only way to get the spirit is to become a prisoner?_

**Poppets PT.3**

Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking down at the card the man had given her in one of her hands. What was she going to do? Her nephews had grown up here, and she was a loss for words. She didn't want to move, and she knew both Zack and Ryan wouldn't want to move either. But, it was probably the right thing to do to move out of the hotel, considering so many people had been turning up dead and well, who knows who the next victim was going to be. Kate couldn't put her nephews lives at risk, even though she had been since the killings had started not that long ago.

"Kate." Upon hearing someone say her name, Kate turned around. Looking up, she watched as Sammy, Dean and Sam descended the stairs and she gave the three a small smile. She had to be strong and put on a brave face, even though the thought of leaving the hotel and it being demolished was tearing her up inside. "Kate," Sammy said yet again, causing the woman to break out of her trance and look back up at her. "Is everything okay?"

Kate instantly wanted to tell her 'no,' but she couldn't bring herself around to say it. "Everything's fine," she lied, the small smile still adorning her lips. "They're going to close down the hotel as soon as me, Zack and Ryan are out of here- that means you three as well. So, that means I have to give you guys a refund, considering you all paid for the week, not the two days." With that being said, Kate began to move in the direction of the reception desk, but felt a strong hand grab her arm and stop her from doing so. Turning back around, she found that Sam was the one who had grabbed hold of her, and she wanted to know why, a quizzical expression crossing her face.

"Kate," he began, as her eyes looked up to meet his own, "we heard about your sister- we're really sorry."  
Dean had to roll his eyes at what his younger brother had said to Kate. Of course they were sorry for her, but they needed to know more- like, where she was buried so then they could dig her up and destroy her corpse. But apparently she had died five or so years ago, so there wasn't really any point in saying you were sorry for her- it was a long time ago. At least to him anyway.  
Kate looked at Sam, a little confused. How did he know about her sister? She certainly hadn't told him anything- maybe it had been Ivan who had told him. "Uhh... thanks," was the only thing she could say, before she glanced at both Sammy and Dean. "Sophie died about five years ago. I then took custody of both Ryan and Zack, because it was in her will."

Now Sam had made the situation a lot more difficult. They already knew she had died years ago- the three hunters really wanted to know where her body now lay. And hopefully it was somewhere close.  
"Kate," Dean said, watching as Sam let go of her. She then turned to face Dean, giving the older Winchester her full attention.  
"We think we can help you out by figuring out what the hell is going on," Sammy interrupted, cutting Dean off, who only gave him one of his looks. Who the hell did she think she was? "We just need you to tell us something, and then maybe we can stop whatever's killing those innocent people."  
Kate looked at Sammy, a little confused by what she was saying to her, but she understood. "Uh- okay," she said, a little unsure of what the other woman was getting at. Did they know what was going on? "What do you need to know?"

Sam looked Kate directly in the eyes, before taking a deep breath in. Here came the hard part. "Do you know where Sophie is buried?" he questioned, silently hoping that she did. If she didn't, then they were in a lot of trouble.  
Kate was unsure of what to say. Why did they need to know where her dead sister was buried? "What?" she asked, somewhat confused about the question Sam had just asked her. "Why do you need to know that?"  
"Just answer the question," Dean intervened, his voice coming off a little harsh, which caused Kate to snap her head in his direction.

Judging by Dean's tone of voice, Kate had to think hurriedly. Even though she was still confused as to why they needed to know where her sister was buried, she still had to remember. Why did they need an answer to such an odd question anyway? What did it have to do with the people dying in the hotel? "Uhh..." she began, her voice a little shaky as she desperately tried to think of the answer, "Sophie wasn't buried- she was cremated."

With that being said, all Dean could do was look away and curse under his breath, a hand running over his face. Now what were they going to do? There had to be a reason as to why Sophie was haunting the hotel- not by just being a vengeful spirit, but something was keeping her from going to hell, or wherever spirits went after he and Sam were done with them. Dean then placed a hand to his mouth, before he turned back to face Kate. "Does anything here belong to your sister? Like- dolls or anything like that?"

Kate was still confused about all these odd questions they were asking her, so now it was her turn to ask them a few questions. "What does my sister have to do with those people dying? And where she was buried?" she asked, looking between Sammy, Dean and Sam. "I mean seriously- you guys sound like some sort of whack jobs at the moment, and well, you're starting to freak me out."

Great- now came the extremely hard part when trying to solve what the hell was going on. Explaining to someone that the supernatural existed and that they hunted them for a living.  
"Well..." Sammy began, trying to think of the best thing to say to Kate, considering that she now already thought that she, Dean and Sam were some sort of weirdos, "uhh... you won't believe me when I say this, but-"  
Sammy stopped herself from continuing upon hearing the sound of footsteps hastily approaching. Turning around, she then watched as Carli entered the hall, her handgun by her side. What the hell had she been doing down that hallway?  
With all eyes now upon her, Carli gave the group a small smile. "Hey," she greeted, approaching the group as she said this, "thank god I found you guys."

Kate looked over at Carli, annoyed with the hunter. What had she been doing down that hallway? It was strictly off limits to guests, because that was where she, Zack and Ryan slept at night. She was also wary of the handgun Carli was holding, so she had to be careful with what she would say to her. "What the hell were you doing down there?" she demanded, her tone of voice very harsh, which caused Carli to turn around and look at her. She was still wary of the handgun in Carli's hand, so she tried to be even more careful with what she would say to her. Who knew if she'd turn on her and shoot her or something?

How was she going to break the news to Kate? Well, all she knew was that she had to get it over and done with, or else they'd be too late. "Ryan and Zack are in trouble," she said quickly, hoping that maybe she'd be able to go on ahead and try to get to them, "Sophie's got both of them somewhere- I found a message on the wall in their room."  
"Is that where you've been the whole time?" asked Dean, forcing Carli to turn around and face him.  
Kate didn't know what to say. Were they all simply lying to her and playing with her emotions? But still- they all couldn't be playing the same trick on her... could they? She now felt like crying- she could feel the tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.

"Do you know where they are?" Sammy asked, suddenly becoming desperate, which broke Kate out of her thoughts before she looked between the four hunters now standing before her.  
"I have a slight clue," Carli stated, as she began to move away from the group, not wanting to stand around any longer, "I think Ryan might be outside near the pool- where Judy, one of the other spirits who had haunted this place in the past had died. And I also think that Zack might be near the playground outside- where another of the spirits, Hilary had died."  
"Well, me and Sammy will try and find Zack then," Sam said as soon as she was finished talking, which caused Carli to stop walking. "You and Dean go and find Ryan."  
With that being said, the four hunters sprung into action and split up, heading in the direction of where they were to find Kate's nephews. But upon hearing a voice call out to all of them, they all stopped and turned around.  
"I want to come with you," Kate stated, her voice a little shaky as she moved in the direction of where both Dean and Carli were standing. "I want to help you find my nephew." She could've easily gone with Sam and Sammy, but Kate probably felt more safe around Carli and Dean, considering Carli had a handgun by her side.

Carli wanted to tell Kate no and that it wasn't safe for her to come with her and Dean, but she knew she couldn't. It was one of her nephews they were talking about, and she wasn't about to back down from helping to find him. If it happened to Carli, she wouldn't want to leave either, whether she was a hunter or not. Actually, a lot of people were like that when it came down to the people they loved dearly.  
"Alright," Carli said finally, causing Dean to give her a look of annoyance, "but stay behind us. We wouldn't want you to get into any trouble either, would we?"  
Kate didn't know what to say or what to feel. Both of her nephews were in trouble, and she could only be there for one of them. Her stomach was churning and she felt sick. She couldn't stand the thought of both Zack and Ryan being dead, but even though she kept telling herself to stay positive, she simply couldn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ran through a long and wide corridor, with Carli not too far behind. Kate also followed behind the two hunters, trying her best to try and keep up with them. Apparently, the hallway led them directly to the inside pool, where Ryan was supposed to be. Even if it wasn't Ryan and it turned out to be Zack that they were going to save, it didn't matter, as long as both of Kate's nephews were safe and out of harm's way.

Seeing a door appear at the end of the hallway, both Carli and Dean knew that they had finally arrived at the inside swimming pool, and hopefully they weren't too late either. The two hunters stopped directly in front of the door, a staircase leading outside now beside them as well.  
Dean grabbed the door handle and twisted it, hoping that it wasn't locked- but it was. He then tried again, yanking the handle with all his might, but nothing happened. "It's locked," he stated, before he turned to look at Carli, and then at Kate, when she finally stopped to catch her breath beside the hunters.  
Moving backward a little bit, Dean then lifted his leg and kicked the door with all the strength he could muster, but the door still wouldn't budge. Whatever was going on, it didn't want him or Carli inside the complex where the pool was situated.  
"There's another door," Kate stated suddenly, as she began to move in the direction of the staircase beside them, "it goes straight to the pool as well."  
With that being said, both she and Dean then ran down the stairs, leaving Carli on her lonesome, still in the long hallway. They needed to find a way inside, and quickly.

Carli glanced down the stairs upon hearing a noise come from that direction. Obviously Dean had tried to kick that door down too, and well, that meant that it was also locked. How were they supposed to get in? Turning back to the door in front of her, Carli then placed her forehead against the small, glass panel window beside it, trying to see if she could get a glimpse of something inside. And sure enough, she could see something. Or someone. From what she could make out, a woman looking to be in her early twenties stood on the edge of the second floor, in front of the railing. Obviously the railing was put there to keep people from falling into the pool. Standing beside her on the ledge, was none other than Zack, and he was holding onto the woman's hand, as if his life depended on it.

"Zack!" she called, punching the window with her fist desperately, hoping that the young boy would turn around and see her. Sure enough, upon hearing her call out to him, Zack turned his head to look at Carli, before the woman let go of his hand.  
"Zack!" Carli called once again, now becoming desperate, upon seeing him disappear from her view. "Zack!"  
Now how was she supposed to go and rescue Zack if she or Dean couldn't get inside? Desperately looking around herself, Carli found nothing she could break the door or the window with- and that was when she realised something, or more like remembered. She had a handgun with her. Duh! That could easily break the glass with one shot.  
Holding up her handgun, she then aimed it at the glass panel in front of her and beside the wooden door, before pulling the trigger, the glass shattering before her very eyes.  
"Dean!" she cried, placing the handgun on her belt. Within seconds, the oldest Winchester brother had run back up the stairs, stopping in front of her. He didn't need an explanation- he climbed in through the broken window, Carli following along behind him.  
"Where is he!?" he demanded, as he stopped at the railing and peered over, looking into the blue pool below. Seeing a dark shape floating in the middle, he instantly knew that the form was none other than one of Kate's nephews.

All Carli could do was watch as Dean grabbed hold of the railing in front of him and hoisted himself up, before jumping off the edge and landing in the large pool below with a splash.  
Water rushed to meet Dean as he landed in the large, rectangular pool, the water weighing down his clothes. Opening his eyes and holding his breath, he then swam towards the lifeless form floating in the water before him, hoping against hope that the little boy was still alive. Reaching out and grabbing the small body in the water, he then pulled him and himself up for air, before taking him to the edge of the pool, where Carli pulled Zack from his grasp. Placing Zack's lifeless body onto the ground in front of her, Carli then placed two fingers to his neck, feeling for his pulse. Nothing. She couldn't find Zack's pulse. Crap. Carli looked up at Dean, her eyes now full of worry. Thank god she didn't have to say anything to him, because she was a loss for words. Luckily, he understood the look in her eyes, and didn't say anything to her.

"Zack!" a feminine voice exclaimed, which caused Carli to place two hands onto the small boy's chest. She then began to push down with her hands continually, and all Kate could do was watch as tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. Her own nephew couldn't be dead- he wasn't even ten for godsakes! "Zack..." Kate placed a hand over her mouth as she watched Carli try to bring her nephew back to life. Why hadn't she been there for him? Why hadn't she kept a closer eye on her two young nephews?

Kate broke out of her thoughts upon hearing Zack cough and spit water out of his mouth. With tears now running down her cheeks, she then pulled her nephew away from Carli and pulled Zack into an embrace, silently thanking god that he was still alive. "Shh..." she whispered, as she began to rock her young nephew back and forth, who was trying hard to get his breath back, "it's okay. Kate's here."  
Carli watched the two and let out an inward sigh to see that Zack was doing okay. All she could think about was how lucky he was to still be alive. Zack had been so close to death that it wasn't funny. Well, death wasn't a laughing matter anyway.  
Dean pulled himself out of the pool, his body and clothes dripping wet. He was soaked to the bone, but he couldn't care less. The kid was alive, and well, that was all that mattered to him. Looking over at Carli, his eyes met with hazel green.  
"Good job," she mouthed, watching as the older hunter tried to get his breath back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran down a flight of stairs, Sammy at his heels. A closed door rushed to meet them, and he opened it as soon as he could reach it with his outstretched hand. How was he and Sammy supposed to ward off a spirit if none of them had a gun loaded with rocksalt on them?  
Sammy ran through the open door now before her, before she came to an abrupt stop, all the while looking around herself. Something wasn't right- she could feel it in her blood. "Sam," she stated, causing the younger Winchester brother to stop in his tracks and then turn around to face her, his gaze instantly moving to her face.  
He wanted to know what was wrong- why they were stopping. They had to find Zack or Ryan, before it was too late. Before it was too late to save one of their young lives. "What?" he asked quickly, desperation hinting in his voice as his eyes made contact with Sammy's, "is there something wrong?"  
All Sammy could do was nod her head. Of course there was something wrong, except she couldn't quite put her finger on it- not just yet anyway. "Something doesn't feel right," she said, as she moved in his direction, slowly picking up her pace as she got closer to Sam, "I don't exactly know what it is yet, but it feels- I dunno... evil?"

Sam grabbed Sammy's hand and then pulled her into an embrace. He wasn't going to disagree with her, because he could feel it too- a strange aura or something. "I feel it too," he replied, looking down at the beautiful blonde in his grasp. The one he was going to marry. The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. "It's as if this place is-"  
Screaming could be heard in the near distance, causing both Sam and Sammy to instinctively move away from each other and then spring into action. The two picked up from where they left off earlier, running in the direction of where the scream had come from. Or where they thought the scream came from.

Sammy knew that the scream belonged to none other than one of Kate's nephews, and the thought caused her heart to skip a couple of beats at the thought of what could be happening to one of them. Upon seeing the playground a few metres away in front of them, both Sammy and Sam stopped in their tracks. A woman looking to be in her late thirties stood beyond the playground, a hand placed around the body of Ryan. The young boy stood there, absolutely terrified, his face as white as a ghost.

"Ryan!" Sam called, as he took a couple of steps forward, eyeing the spirit carefully as he did so. He was scared that if he made an attempt to try and save Ryan, the spirit would kill him- just like that. Without a handgun or shotgun on him loaded with rocksalt, then he was absolutely useless, and the only way to save Ryan was to pry him away from the spirit with his own two hands.  
Sam had to think fast, because it appeared that Ryan was becoming more stressed by the second. He also had to contemplate which way to go- through the playground or around it. Going through was the quickest way to go, yet going around proved to be the safest route to take.  
"Sam!" Sammy exclaimed, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. He turned around to look at her, his jaw set, as was his mind. He was going to take the chance and go through the playground. All he had to do was dodge a set of swings, a large see-saw, a slide and a small merry-go-round.  
Sammy watched as Sam suddenly took off and ran in the direction of the playground, unable to keep her eyes off him. It was a wonder as to why she wasn't attracted to him. His courage was one thing, and so was the other side of him. The side that he kept for her- only her.

Finally being able to tear her eyes away from Sam, Sammy quickly pulled out her cell phone and searched through her list of contacts. Upon arriving at a certain name, she pressed a button before holding her cell phone up to one of her ears, all the while moving her gaze back onto Sam.  
As soon as Sam had entered the playground, things around him began to come to life all on their own. The merry-go-round began to spin and pick up speed, and the see-saw began to move up and down.  
Sam maneouvered his way through the playground, trying to dodge everything he could, all the while trying to get to Ryan, who had now begun to cry. "Ryan!" he called, dodging the moving see-saw as he ran in Ryan's direction. As he passed by the spinning merry-go-round, all he had to do now was get past both the slide and swings, and then he would be able to get Ryan away from the spirit that was holding onto him. As Sam ran past the slide, he was almost home free, except the fact that the swings were beginning to move and swing back and forth.

"Sam!" Sammy called out, causing Sam to almost stop running and turn around to face her. As he was in the motion of doing that though, all he could do was watch as one of the swings swung into him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him off his feet.  
Sam gave a groan as he landed on his back on the dirt, before he groggily sat up, desperately trying to get his breath back.  
"Sam!"  
Sam looked up, and saw this time why Sammy was yelling. The spirit holding Ryan had now disappeared, along with the little boy himself. Where had they disappeared to?  
Sam jumped to his feet and ducked just in time to dodge one of the swinging swings, only to get struck by the moving see-saw. Rubbing his now bruised cheek, Sam looked up to see that the spirit had returned, now standing on the long, metal bar holding the swing set together. Was she going to drop Ryan? And he knew that was what she was planning to do, because she picked Ryan up, positioning him so then she could drop him on his head.

"RYAN!!"  
Gunshots could be heard as rocksalt exploded against the body of the spirit, causing her to disappear almost at once. Ryan, who now had no one holding onto him, fell, causing Sam to pull himself together and spring into action. He, thank god, having moved at just the right time and had lunged forward, catching Ryan just before he fell head first onto the ground.  
Looking at Ryan, Sam managed to crack a smile. "Are you okay?" he asked, the little boy cowering in his arms.  
Ryan, whose eyes had been jammed shut, opened them and looked up at Sam. He was speechless, so the younger Winchester took it as a sign of him being alright. Sam on the other hand, was in slight pain due to the beatings from the playground, and from hitting the ground hard with his stomach.  
"Sam!" Sammy cried, rushing forward to her loved one. "Sam! Are you okay!?" Reaching forward, Sammy then picked up Ryan before placing him on his feet, before helping Sam to his own. It was hard to tell whether he was okay or not.  
Sam brushed himself off, before he looked down at Sammy, with a confused look crossing his features. "Who-"

"I see I got here just in time," said Corey, causing Sam to whirl around in surprise. The younger brother of Daine Hudson was holding a shotgun by his side, and was now dressed up in his police uniform. It was an odd sight to see.  
"How did you kn-"  
"Sammy called me," Corey replied, approaching the two hunters while propping his shotgun against his shoulder. "I don't know how you would've gotten rid of that spirit without rocksalt, but you did alright- unless you don't count the beatings you received from the playground." Giving a smirk, he then pulled a folded piece of paper from inside one of his jacket pockets. "Anyway, I need you and the others to clear outta here, 'cos I got you a job that needs taken care of ASAP."  
Sammy took the piece of paper from Corey and unfolded it, cocking a blonde eyebrow as she read what was written upon it. She was sick of being bossed around by people she hardly even knew. "You want us to go to St. Louis again? But why on earth-"  
"It's not another shape shifter, is it?" asked Sam, interrupting Sammy as he looked up to meet Corey's eyes. "One that might've had something to do with Dean becoming a prime suspect in all those murder cases?"  
Sammy didn't have a clue as to what Sam was on about, but her gaze quickly turned onto Corey, who looked to be put on the spot. Was it that thing that Sam and Dean mentioned time and time again everytime they got into some sort of trouble?

"I don't know if it has anything to do with Dean, but it's definitely another shape shifter," Corey clarified, before pulling something else from his jacket pocket. "Do any of you know this girl by any chance?" A photo of a blonde woman in her mid twenties was now being shown to Sammy and Sam, and within seconds, Sam realised who she was.  
"It's Becky!" Sam exclaimed, making Sammy look up at him with confusion. Grabbing the photo from Corey, Sam looked down at it. Yep, it was most definitely his friend Rebecca Warren, who he and Dean had helped out in the past. "Her brother almost got charged with murder because of the shape shifter- but in the end, the cops blamed Dean."

Corey nodded his head. "Well, from what I've heard, she's now been targeted by not only shape shifters, but also other creatures. Don't ask me why, but I have a strange feeling it might have something to do with you two." And before Sam or Sammy could even say a word, Corey had continued. "What, you're both telling me you haven't noticed what's been going on? Haven't you noticed that you've caught the attention of not only the yellow eyed demon, but something else?"

By this time, Carli and Dean had finally arrived outside, followed by Kate and Zack, and Kate was reunited with her other nephew, who had screamed with joy to see his auntie again. Dean was still quite wet from rescuing Zack from the pool, but he and Carli were more interested in what Corey had to say to take any notice.  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, as he and Carli approached the three hunters, wanting to hear more.  
"You and Sammy both have powers, don't you? And you've both happened to conceive a child, which has now become a talking point amongst not only demons, but also hunters alike. And what happens when the child of two people have powers? That child inherits their parents abilities, whether they like it or not. I'm sure the yellow eyed demon fancies your child Sam, just like he fancies you. Well, I can tell you all now, nothing in this world is going to stop the demons from hunting you both down and killing you all- even your unborn child," said Corey, his eyes now fixed firmly upon Sam. "It won't be long before Dai-"  
"Don't you even dare," Carli said threateningly, causing three sets of eyes to fall upon her. Anger was now hinting in her voice and her eyesbrows had creased as she pointed accusingly at Corey. "Don't you even speak his name in front of me. He will be long gone before he can even get his dirty hands on Sam and Sammy's child- and I'll make sure of it."

Dean looked down at Carli, making an 'O' with his mouth. "Dude, I think it's safe to say that we know what's going on, and you've got nothing more to hide. Carli told me everything that's happened between you and your brother."  
Sam and Sammy were even more confused than before, but didn't dare say a word. What did Dean and Carli know about Corey's brother Daine Hudson that they didn't?  
"What, that my brother's a bloody demon?" Corey looked just as angry as Carli, but he looked to be in more control of his emotions. "And that he happened to be possessed just before he met Carli right at the beginning of their _relationship_? Look, none of you know what it's like to have a brother for a demon, trying so many times in your life to kill him, even though I couldn't put a bullet through his head. So, just take this job for me, okay? I can fix this mess you've made now, and there won't be any questions asked."

"Mess?" Carli moved forward, but was held back by Dean, knowing that she was in the mood to throw punches.  
"I know what the problem is here, so go on ahead and go to St. Louis so I can tidy up. I need to burn this place down before anyone else gets killed."  
And with that being said, Corey sauntered off and in the direction of where Kate was, before disappearing inside along with her and her two nephews.  
"Well, you know how to make a guy feel important," said Dean with sarcasm as he let go of Carli. Taking a step back, he then shoved his hands into his jeans pockets before looking at his younger brother. "What did he say about St. Louis?"  
Sam snapped out of the trance he had seemed to be in. "Oh- do you remember Becky?" he asked.  
"That college buddy of yours who was attacked by the shape shifter that had my face?"  
Sam nodded his head. "Apparently she's a target of some sort," he said, holding up the photo and note Corey had given him. "Corey reckons it's something we should go and check out."  
"Has there been a mass production of shape shifters lately or something?" Carli asked, moving forward to look at the things Corey had given Sam. "Those things always freak me out- only 'cos you can't tell who's who."

"What did Corey mean by-"  
"Don't worry about what Corey has got to say," Carli said quickly, cutting off Sammy, who had hardly spoken a word since Corey's speech. "We're hunters- of course we become the hunted every once in a while, but who cares? We can overcome whatever crosses our path."  
"Cocky much?" said Dean, looking down at Carli and giving her one of his trademark smirks. "Well, I think we should head on out of here and do what Corey said. I for one don't wanna be swamped with cops who already have my mugshot pinned up on their notice boards," he continued, now looking at Sammy and Sam.  
Sammy gave a weak smile, and only just noticed that Carli and Dean had their bags full of belongings. "Carli, did you know that Da- did you know he was possessed when you first met him?" she asked, the four hunters now turning and walking in the direction of the carpark, which was on the other side of the hotel. It wasn't really that far to walk, but considering that Dean was still in his wet clothes, it _was_ going to be a long walk.  
"Well, let's just say I was naive back then and still am now to let him back in my life. Who knows who to trust these days? I've literally handed you two over to him, and now I've got to pay for my mistakes." Giving a smirk, Carli saw her red Mustang parked not too far ahead. "I've cried too many tears for him, and now I believe it's time for pay back, don't ya think?"  
Sammy couldn't help but smile up at Carli, knowing that the older woman was right. It was time to build a bridge and get over it. She had to kill her so called "friend," even though she had only known him as a demon.

Dean opened the trunk of his Impala, and Carli did the same for her Mustang as soon as the two got near their cars, before tossing their belongings inside. "Well, we'll see ya when we get to St. Louis."  
Carli returned Dean's smirk as she and Sammy moved to climb inside her red Mustang. "I'd like to see my fifty bucks for when I rock up there before you," she said, and with that, she and Sammy climbed inside her car.  
The engines of the two, old cars then roared to life in succession, before pulling out of the carpark one behind the other and then rolling out onto the road beyond. Now it was time to bring on another challenge that was brought upon them.

* * *

_  
OMG! I finally got this finished and posted! I'm sorry about the hiatus, it was just that I wasn't in the mood for writing anything to do with Supernatural! Anyway as you can see, Carli has literally handed Sam and Sammy to Daine, who, as we all now know, has in fact been possessed by a demon for a long, long time. And for those of you wondering why I've decided to write another episode on shape shifters, it's just that I love Dean as a shape shifter! I know, it's just a bit weird, but oh well! Let's see what the next chapter has to tell! Please R&R!_


	49. One of a Kind PT 1

_Prologue: Insisting that he'd finish the job for them, Corey gave Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy another job to busy themselves with- one involving another shape shifter back in St. Louis, Missouri, the very place where it all started. With Sam's friend Rebecca Warren being a target of the shape shifter, the four hunters have no choice but to turn up on her doorstep to somehow prevent her from becoming the shape shifter's next victim. But for Dean and Carli to suddenly go missing, Sammy and Sam don't know whether to go looking for them, not knowing if it is merely a trap or not. With another twist to the story, it's whether or not someone is going to give into the undenying pressure of keeping someone alive. Who will get out of this alive?_

**One of a Kind PT.1**

"HELLLOOOO!?" Her voice rebounded off the walls of the eerily lit cave, her breathing and heart rate slowly beginning to quicken as she looked around herself. As you would guess, she was alone, and in a dark, dank and cold cave, not knowing where to go or what the hell to do. She had been there for god knows how long, and didn't have a clue as to how she had gotten there in the first place- she had awoken to the sound of retreating footsteps and the everlasting darkness of a cave. She didn't even know where she was anymore, but hopefully somewhere near St. Louis, Missouri. But if she didn't know where she was, then how did anyone else know where she was? Was anyone going to even find her before she'd eventually starve to death? Or perhaps even die from a really bad case of dehydration? Her kidnapper wouldn't leave her here to die... would he?

"HEELLLLOOOO!?" the woman cried again, her voice slowly beginning to grow hoarse from all the yelling. The woman was standing in a pool of mud, which was slowly climbing up her black, knee high boots that she absolutely loved to wear and simply couldn't live without.  
The woman, pushing her long, dark brown hair from her face, felt down to the pockets of her jeans, but to no avail. Her cell phone was no longer on her, so there was no way of contacting the outside world or anyone from the outside world contacting her. No one was going to find her, she didn't know where she was, didn't have anything to eat or drink, and the cave was full of mud and god knows what else. Was she going to die in here? Was someone going to eventually find her?

Her breathing hitched up a notch, and she had begun to hyper-ventilate. She had no way of calming herself down, and it wasn't going to be any time soon either. Both her arms were cut and slightly bruised, so whoever must've put her in the cave had done something to her before she had arrived. If there was going to be some sort of way for her to get out alive, all she knew was that she had to rely heavily on Sam and Dean Winchester, and her best friend Samantha "Sammy" Hall. If they had no way of finding her, then no one else did. Well, after she was dead of course, someone would accidentally stumble upon her once she had died and there'd be no point at all.

The woman walked through the cave, her pace quickening as she moved further and further away from the spot where she had awoken. Mud splashed up at her as she ran, each wall of the cave looking exactly the same as she passed by. As she rounded a couple of corners, that was when she finally decided to stop, now becoming even more lost than she had been before.  
"HELLOOOO!?" she called again, hoping maybe this time someone would actually hear her call- and someone did. Light spilled into the cave from an unknown source, and that was when she finally realised that she wasn't in a cave, but in an abandoned mine or something along those lines. Abandoned years and years ago, because the sounds of hundreds of bats could be heard somewhere not so far away.

"HELLLOOOO!?" she said yet again, turning in the direction of where the ray of light was coming from. It was actually quite difficult to navigate the exact part of the mine where the light was coming from, but the woman at least knew its general direction.

Seeing as shadow of a person move across one of the walls opposite her, the woman then braced herself, knowing that it was not someone that was going to save her, but the kidnapper himself- he had returned to see what she was getting up to- or maybe to even finish her off before someone started to become suspicious of her whereabouts.  
Carli Anderson had no means of escape, and that was last thing she could actually think of before being knocked over the head with a solid object before falling into the black depths of unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy lay on a bed in the vacant motel room, running a hand over the small baby bump that was now there. It was hardly even a baby bump, but to Sammy, it was, because it was her own body and she was beginning to notice the changes. It wasn't even visible when she wore clothes or did things, unless she actually pointed it out to someone. Giving a smile, she then pulled her tank top over her stomach, before sitting up. Both Sam and Dean had been out for over an hour or so now, and she was beginning to worry, because they had gone looking for Carli, who had gone off somewhere and they didn't know where she was and she wasn't answering her cell phone. Sammy had told the brothers that they shouldn't worry because "trouble" was Carli's middle name, and she was likely to wander off somewhere anyway. Dean thought otherwise, so he and Sam were now out in the pouring rain looking for her. The four hunters had arrived in St. Louis, Missouri, only a couple of days ago and were planing to visit Rebecca today before doing anything else, but that was until Carli had "wandered off" and Dean and Sam had to go out and look for her.

Hearing the familiar sound of the Chevy Impala pull up outside the motel room, Sammy pulled herself to her feet, trying hard to see if she could hear the thoughts of the two Winchesters. For some odd reason, her powers hadn't been working lately, and it really didn't worry her, considering she could hear the thoughts of other people, but in this case, she really wished she could still use it. Hearing the footsteps of the two brothers draw nearer, Sammy could also hear their voices, realising that the two were once again caught up in an argument. Knowing it was best for the two males to sort things out themselves, Sammy sat back down on the bed she had been lying on, waiting for Sam and Dean to enter the motel room.

"I can't believe you lost her!" Sammy heard Dean yell angrily, the key getting stuck in the door lock.  
"I lost her!? You're the one who insisted on letting her go off on her own in the first place!" Sam shouted back, and the next thing Sammy knew, the two Winchester boys burst into the room, both completely saturated with not only rain, but also mud. Where the hell had they been? And what did they mean by _lost_?  
"How can a full grown woman go missing anyway!?" Dean demanded, his voice growing louder and harsher as he crossed the room, pulling off his wet clothes as he went.

Sam locked the door behind him and also began to pull off his wet clothes, tossing them into a messy pile on the other side of the room. He then turned around to face his older brother, who has his back turned to him. "And how the hell do you expect me to know that!? You're the one who spends the most time with her!"

Sammy cleared her throat and pulled herself to her feet, just as Dean collapsed onto the other vacant bed in the motel room, the bed creaking quite loudly. "It's no one's fault by Carli's," she said loudly, so then Sam would be able to hear her from the bathroom he had just entered. She now understood who the Winchesters were talking about. "For all we know, she's just wandered off to a place where there's no reception and she simply can't find her way back."  
"Oh yeah, sure," Dean said sarcastically, as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, before glancing over at Sammy. "In other words you're saying that Carli's stupid?"  
"No, but she-" Dean cut her off, making her pout out of annoyance.

"There is no way in hell that a hunter like her could get lost without being able to find her way back," said Dean seriously, lifting his head a little off the pillow, "and the only answer I can give for her not answering her phone is that she might be in some sort of trouble."

Sammy looked at Dean oddly, just as Sam reappeared from the bathroom, dressed in dry clothes. How could she be in some sort of trouble? Her best friend could always get out of sticky situations! "And how the hell could she get herself into trouble right under her noses? You'd think that at least one of us would have seen something," she said, her eyes looking up to meet Dean's. For some odd reason, whenever she looked at Sam's older brother it only made her angry. He always treated her as if she was some sort of child, even though she was already twenty three. "Unless Carli's attacker was invisible, then do we have a problem."

Sam ran a hand through his damp hair as he opened the door of the bathroom and moved to sit down next to Sammy on the bed. "Well, what are we going to do now then? Are we gonna look for Carli or go and tell Becky what's going on?" he asked, looking up at his brother as if for guidance. Not that he needed any, but he wanted to hear what his brother had to say.  
A sigh escaped Dean's lips as he sat back up, before he too, ran a hand through his own damp hair. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, before looking down at the floor. "I guess that's all we can do until we hear from Carli," he said, his voice breaking slightly as he pulled himself to his feet before crossing the room to enter the bathroom beyond.

Sammy looked at Sam as she heard the 'click' of the door lock, before the room fell quiet. "What do you think?" she asked, wanting to know what Sam thought. There was nothing they could do about Carli's disappearance- it had come at the worst possible time. "Dean's right about Carli getting lost, but I dunno about the phone reception. She simply could be in a place with bad phone reception and can't get a call through." That was the only thing that made Sammy somewhat calm- telling herself over and over again that Carli simply didn't have any reception. She didn't want to believe Dean's theory of her best friend being in some sort of trouble.

Sam shook his head; he and Dean thought alike for certain things, and this was one of them. Usually when someone wasn't picking up the phone it meant they were in trouble, and even if they weren't, you were still able to see if they were okay or not. "I don't know what to believe, but for now, I'm leaning in the direction of Carli being in some sort of trouble," he replied, his blue eyes turning to look at Sammy. He knew that telling her this wasn't really helping the situation at hand, but she wanted to know what he thought. "But like Dean said, all we can do now is see Becky and let her now what's going on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean brought his hand up and rapped his knuckles against the wooden front door of Becky's parents house. The house looked exactly the same since the last time the two Winchesters had last been inside, and there was no doubt that the inside remained the same as well. It was weird for only him, Sam and Sammy to be investigating without the constant chatting of Carli, yet it was even more weird for them not to have a call or a message from the hunter either.  
But, as if fate had heard them, a beeping sound could be heard as Sammy withdrew her cell phone from one of her pockets, all the while flipping it open. She looked up at Sam and then at Dean, who simply pulled once of those faces meaning he wanted an answer.

"It's from Carli," Sammy said, her throat somewhat dry. She then cleared her throat, before she began to read the message out loud. It was a two worded message which only made the entire situation much more confusing. "_Pipes 542_."  
Sam cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sammy questionably. "Pipes 542?" he repeated, somewhat confused. "Is that all it said?" He knew that was the answer before even looking at Sammy, because he took a glance at the screen of her cell phone. What the hell did the message mean? _Pipes 542_?  
It looked to be that Dean had been thinking the same thing because he had mouthed the words "pipes 542," all the while running a hand through his hair before over his face.

With a nod of Sammy's head to answer Sam's almost forgotten question, the front door of Becky's house opened wide, and there she stood, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "Sam... Dean," she said, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked between the two brothers. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"  
Dean snapped back into reality and glanced up at his younger brother before looking back at Becky. "You could say that," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets before swaying slightly on the spot, "but we'd like to talk to you inside if that's possible."

"Oh- yeah, sure," Becky replied, stepping out of the way to allow Sam, Dean and Sammy access into the house. "So... what exactly do you need to talk to me about?" she asked, closing and locking the front door once the three hunters were inside her house.  
Dean, who was interested and was looking at everything that lined the walls of the hallway, glanced over his shoulder at Becky, who then brushed past to enter the kitchen in front. "Well, I suppose you remember the last time we saw you?" he said casually, sticking his hands out even though they were in his pockets. "Because we've got a similar problem we're facing now."

"And how on earth does this involve me?" questioned Becky, her voice slightly getting higher as she watched the three hunters sit down on the sofas in the living room. "The last time I checked, you destroyed the- the- that creature that tried to frame my brother."

"We did," said Sam, as he sat down on the arm of the sofa sitting directly in front of the television. "But, we're dealing with another one."  
Becky walked past the pool table to join the three hunters in the living room, all the while crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't understand how this involves me," she said, curiosity hinting in her voice. It quavered ever so slightly, but she tried to keep herself together. "Because I don't want what happened to me last time to happen to me again. I still have nightmares about it."

Sam swallowed. He didn't think his friend would mention anything like that. Actually, he had never thought of anything like that. How many other people that he and his brother had helped out in the past were still thinking or dreaming about what happened to them? Hearing Dean clear his throat, Sam was brought out of his trance and it caused him to turn his attention away from Becky and to his older brother.

"Well, we're sorry to hear that you suffer from nightmares, but this is serious. You coul-"  
"Look, I know you're all doing your jobs but I don't want to be involved in any of it," Becky said harshly, this time glancing over in Sammy's direction as she spoke.  
That was the very first time since allowing the hunters into her house that she had even acknowledged that Sammy actually existed. "I really don't want to be involved like I was last time."

Dean looked at Becky, creasing his brows as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, like I was trying to say before, this is important. You _could _die, but you're not willing to listen to what we've got to say. You just want to be left alone where you're more likely to get killed if we hadn't come along."

Sam moved forward to grab Dean and stop him from speaking, but his older brother kept going, not caring what Sam was trying to make him do. "Sure you have nightmares of what happened last time, but so what? We deal with these things all the time, while you simply _dream _of something that _had_ happened to you. We put our lives on the line to save you last time. But, you know what I say? Get over it! It's happened and you don't need to keep thinking about it!"

"Dean!"  
Sam had jumped to his feet and stepped out in front of Dean, who had also gotten to his feet, to stop him from doing something he'd regret to Becky. Becky, who was now on the verge of tears, walked out of the room clearly upset, a string of curse words leaving her mouth as she went.  
Sammy, who had also gotten to her feet, simply looked at Sam with sympathy before heading in the direction of where Becky had gone, disappearing done the hallway and leaving the two Winchester boys on their own.

Looking at his older brother, Sam creased his brows and took a step back, a firm grip still on his brother's collar. "What was that all about!?" he demanded, wanting an answer as Dean avoided his gaze and looked away. "Becky didn't deserve any of that!"  
"Yes she did!" Dean exclaimed angrily, turning back to look up at his younger brother. He knocked his hand off his collar, before stepping away. "She was refusing to hear what we had to say so I told her the truth!"

"The truth!? Dean, you gave her your opinion!" Sam retorted, his voice steadily growing louder and angrier. Within seconds an awkward silence then fell between the two brothers as no one spoke or dared to move. Dean wasn't willing to say anything and looked away, while Sam simply shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Look, you've been on the edge ever since this morning. I get it, you're worried about Carli and you've blown a fuse."

"What, so now you understand everything, do you _Dr. Phil_?" Dean continued, once again turning back to face his brother. "Sam, Carli could be injured for all we know and calling out for help. Do you expect me to be sitting on my ass and waiting for her to turn up or something?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, I know you're worried, but sometimes we just have to-"  
"Sam, you don't even begin to understand how I feel! I worry about her more than I do myself- hell, I worry about her all the time! I don't want her to suddenly turn up dead without me being there to protect her!"

Dean collapsed onto the sofa behind him, and placed his head in his hands, not wanting to say anymore. Sam couldn't tell what his brother was feeling, because his face was covered by the palms of his hands and his fingers. It was strange to see his older brother give up and almost breakdown right in front of his own eyes.  
"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam apologised quietly, almost sounding as though he was somewhat shy. "Maybe we should start a search or something to make you feel better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy sat on the bed back in the motel room, her back leaning against the wall. The television that was sitting in the corner was on and the sound was blaring, because she wanted to hear what was going on over the noise of Dean cleaning his weapons and cocking and reloading his guns. She felt like she was going to crack any second now, because Dean hadn't even bothered to move or stop what he was doing when she had last yelled at him to stop.  
Sam, who had decided to go out on a walk to clear his head, had now returned to the motel room, carrying three cups of coffee and a paper bag that was rolled over at the top.

"I still don't understand what that message meant," he said, placing the things he had bought onto the table off to the side of the room. "What sort of pipes did she mean? There are so many that could be associated with a shape shifter!"  
Dean, who had paused momentarily from cleaning his weapons, climbed off his bed and moved to grab his cup of coffee.  
"Well, we know shape shifters tend to travel through sewers," said Dean, lifting the top off the plastic cup before returning to his bed. He then took a sip of its contents, before looking up at Sam. "Who knows what that message means."  
"There are thousands of pipes that lead to the sewers," Sam replied, his gaze now meeting Dean's. "How do we know which one leads where? And what the hell did the number mean?"

"It could mean anything," Sammy intervened, her eyes still focused on the television screen before. She was now resting the remote control against her chin, taking sips of her coffee every so often. "It could mean the number of the room where the shape shifter's staying at, the number of his victim, the number of-"

"Numbers, numbers, numbers..." said Dean, cutting Sammy off. "I was never really that good with Math."  
Sam gripped the edge of the table as he leaned against it, desperately trying to think of a solution. "It might not be anything- maybe the number's just something to keep Carli sane."  
Dean looked up at Sam just as he was about to put his handgun back together. "Sane?" he repeated, sounding as though his brother has just suggested something really stupid. "Sane? You think Carli might be going insane?"  
"It's a possibility. She could be getting tortured and-"  
"Sam, shut up," said Sammy suddenly, causing Sam to snap his head in her direction. Sam then looked back at Dean, who only smirked up at him.  
"You heard the lady. She said-"

"That goes for you too," Sammy said, causing Dean to be taken aback. Sammy had never spoken to him like that before.  
"Whatever you say, you stupid bit-" Dean had only begun to mutter the words when Sammy turned to look at him, her brows creased with annoyance.  
"Guys! I'm being serious! Shut up!"  
Sam, who now understood the message his fiancée was trying to get across, pushed himself away from the table and moved to stand near the television. Dean, who was now beginning to understand what was going on as well, pulled himself to his feet, leaving his newly clean weapons discarded on the sheets of his bed. He now joined Sam near the television, somewhat interested to know what Sammy had told them to shut up about.

_"... it seems that the car was driving up to eighty miles per hours in a fourty mile zone, which explains how it managed to collide with a truck when it went through the lights at this intersection behind me. At this current moment in time, no one knows the exact condition of which the driver is in, but from what we've heard, it's not looking too good."_

Sammy let out a gasp and placed a hand over her mouth as she watched the camera show the full extent of the damage of the accident the reporter had been talking about. A semi-trailer had hit the side of a red car, completely smashing the side door in- where the driver should've been- and was. Sammy could see fire fighters run to the scene, a couple carrying axes. They were going to try and cut away the metal to get to the driver inside.

_"... from what we can gather, the car is in fact a 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, with a license plate from New Jersey. Our sources can also tell us that the driver of the car is a female in her mid twenties, with-"_

Sammy turned off the television with a press of one of the buttons on the remote control, her hand shaking as she dropped it onto the bed beside her. Everything the reporter had said matched every aspect of Carli's car, and herself...  
Tears began to fall freely down Sammy's cheeks as she brought her legs up and hugged them. Was that the reason why Carli hadn't been answering their calls? Because she had wanted to commit suicide? She sobbed with her head down, not wanting Sam or Dean to see her tears.  
Sam, who could not stand seeing anyone crying yet alone Sammy, quickly moved to sit down beside her, before pulling her into an embrace. "Shh..." he whispered, kissing her head as he tried to get her to calm down. He just couldn't accept the fact that every bit of news the reporter had reported matched Carli's profile perfectly. He didn't want to believe that she was dead, let alone fighting for her life.

Dean, who had placed a hand over his mouth, couldn't believe what he had just heard and had seen with his own eyes. She couldn't be dead... she just couldn't... all of it was a lie... He could feel tears spring to the corner of his eyes, and hastily wiped them away. "I'm going down there," he said suddenly, his voice breaking as he looked over at Sam and Sammy.  
Sammy looked up at Dean as did Sam, both wanting to know what he was thinking about doing.

"Dean..." Sam began, but Dean held up a hand. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bring himself to hear the news that she was really gone... he just couldn't. He just wanted to see Carli appear out of nowhere and give him that same smile she always gave him- the one she saved only _for _him...  
"Look, she could still be alive for all we know. We survived something like that a while ago, and Carli can too."

Sam watched his brother sympathetically as he began to rush around the room, grabbing various things and shoving them into his pockets. On his way over to the door, he then stopped and turned to face Sam and Sammy, who hadn't moved an inch from where they were sitting on the bed. "Aren't you coming!?" he demanded harshly, his hand resting on the door handle. He didn't mean to come off that harshly, but he really wanted to get down to the accident- and now.  
"Dean..." Sam said yet again, but Sammy stopped him from continuing by pulling free from his embrace and getting to her feet.  
The tears were still sliding down her cheeks, but she couldn't be bothered as to wiping them away. "We're coming," she said, he voice very unsteady. "I'm not gonna sit around here and rely only on the cops and ambo's. I want to see this all for myself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran in the direction of the accident, Dean and Sammy at his heels. The Impala was parked not that far away and just out of sight. Just like both his companions, he couldn't bring himself to believe what had just happened. There was no way in hell that she could be dead, no matter what had seemed to happened. Carli must've been faking it- yes, that's it- she was faking her own death to stay on the hunt. That was all it was. But that didn't seem to explain how the body that was trapped inside the mangled car looked exactly like her. It was too much for him. He didn't want to hear the news. Even from where he was standing he could tell what the outcome was. He was now standing behind a crowd of people that had come to see what had happened- just like them- and they were talking amongst themselves.

Dean, who was already as upset as he already was, continued to head in the direction of the accident, pushing past people so then he could get past and to the front. He couldn't care less how he treated the people around him- he wanted to see the incident with his very own eyes, even if his younger brother wasn't willing to follow along behind. He knew Sammy had followed him because he could hear her sobbing as she walked.

"Dean!" Sam called, as he jogged to catch up to both Dean and Sammy. Pushing past people and apologising as he went, he then joined his fellow hunters at the front of the crowd, police tape now being placed around the perimeter.

Seeing the accident up close was even more chilling than it had been seeing it on the television screen- seeing it right in front of their very eyes made then all squirm. Dean, who now shoved his hands into his pockets, could only look on, his heart caught in his throat. He had to keep his game face on no matter what- no matter how much his heart was breaking on the inside. Sam didn't know what to say or do, for his heart was also stuck in his throat. He could feel the hot tears appear at the corner of his eyes, but he had to wipe them away. He had to be strong for Sammy, no matter how much grief he felt. Sammy needed him more than ever now, even though he felt like he needed some comforting as well.

Sammy, who was now crying uncontrollably and wanted to do something, moved to duck under the police tape and try and get her best friend out of the mangled piece of metal that was once her car, but Sam immediately grabbed hold of her around the waist and pulled her back. Whenever in a time of sadness and grief, one was always going to do something stupid or reckless, and that was what Sammy had planned to do. Sam knew the feeling all too well.

"Sam!" she yelled desperately, tears flying as she made an attempt to break free from his grasp. "Let me go!" Of course her attempt didn't work. She had no energy left in her whatsoever, and instead, she eventually gave up in her bid to try and get free, and turned around and hugged Sam, her hands grabbing the back of his shirt feebly. Sam returned the hug, placing his arms around her protectively and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Sammy's face had now found his chest and she cried, her hot tears staining his shirt. She just wanted to cry. She wanted to do nothing else but to hold onto Sam and cry.

"I'm gonna look around and see what caused the accident," Dean said suddenly, as he finally managed to avert his gaze from the crash scene and onto his younger sibling. His voice sounded hoarse as if he hadn't used it for a while, or had somehow forgotten to use it. Sam, who could only look at Dean as if he had grown two heads or something, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" he said, wanting to know if he had heard Dean properly. "Why would you do that? This was an accident!"  
Dean looked up at Sam with his hazel eyes before looking away again, all the while running his hand over his mouth and chin. "I'm gonna go and take a good look around," he repeated, before he began to walk away.  
Sam pulled away from Sammy, and ran to move in front of his brother to stop him from going anywhere. "Dean! Don't go pulling a _Rambo _on me! This was an accident! Nothing could've caused Carli to crash if she was travelling well over the speed limit!"

Anger and grief were beginning to well up inside Dean. Once again looking up at Sam, he creased his brows. "Sam! Why would I pull a _Rambo_!? I've got no one to blame because that wasn't Carli who was driving that car!" he yelled harshly, his voice full of so much anger even he was surprised he hadn't released it yet.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, somewhat confused. He did, however, know what game his brother was playing. "Dean, you're hurt, I know, but you've got to understand. This was an accident. Carli IS dead. She's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
And that did it. Dean punched Sam hard across the face, causing Sammy to gasp from somewhere behind the two Winchesters.

Sam, who's head had jerked back, immediately placed a hand to his cheek and once again looked at his older brother with his blue eyes. "Dean..." he tried again, his voice more quiet than it had been before. "I know you're upset- and so are we. We don't want to believe it either, but it's happened. Carli's gone. Promise me you won't do anything. Promise me you won't go anywhere."

Dean's eyes travelled to the spot where he had hit his brother. It was already beginning to bruise on the left side of his face. He was already beginning to regret his actions, but there was no way in hell he was going to apologise for it. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. That was something taken care of for the moment. At least for now he knew that his brother was keeping things together- well, barely, but at least he wasn't going to go off and do something stupid. Turning around, Sam then faced Sammy, who stood a good few feet away from him. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was a mess. Her arms were crossed loosely over her chest, as if she was trying to hug herself.

"Sammy..." Sam approached Sammy and made a move to embrace her once again, but she took a step back. Taking a deep breath in, she then ran her fingers through her hair before tying it up into a high ponytail. Next, she ran wiped her eyes clear of her tears and ran her hands over her face, trying to be brave.  
"We need someone to pick up the car once her body's been taken," Sammy said, trying to make her voice sound brave as she looked Sam directly in the eyes. "They might find what's in the trunk."  
Sam caught on almost instantly and pulled out his cell phone. Pressing a couple of buttons, he then placed it up to one of his ears and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Bobby? Hey, it's Sam. There's been an accident here in St. Louis, Missouri, and we need you to come and pick up a friend's car." There was a slight pause, before Sam continued, his gaze falling upon Sammy. "Yeah, I know, but you don't mind coming down here, do you? It's sort of urgent." there was another pause, this time causing Sammy to look around. "Yeah, sure. We'll be here for a few more days I'd think. Okay, thanks Bobby. We'll see you when you get here."

With that, Sam hung up.  
"How long is he going to take?" Sammy asked, looking hopefully up at Sam. She knew that it'd take at least a few hours for Bobby Singer to get to St. Louis to pick up Carli's car and tow it back to his car yard.  
"At least three hours," Sam replied, giving a sigh as he placed his cell phone back into his pocket. "Which means we've got a lot of things to catch up on. We can at least try and persuade Becky again, if both you and Dean are up to i-"  
Sam looked around himself and over the heads of many people, looking for Dean. Where had he gotten to. "Dean!?" he called, his eyes searching for the ripped jeans and the brown leather jacket. "DEAN!?"

"Dean!" Sammy called, also joining in. "Dean!?" Where the hell had the eldest Winchester gotten to?  
"he was right here a couple of seconds ago, wasn't he?" Sam demanded, turning back around to face Sammy, who was beginning to walk away from him. "I swear he was right behind me-"  
"Sam!"  
Sammy now stood near the back of the disappearing crowd, looking at something on the ground. Crouching down, she then held it up for Sam to see, and it just added an extra twist to the story. Dean had now disappeared with his cell phone, which meant he was most likely in trouble.

* * *

_Wow! That's a seriously long chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Anyway, the hunters are once again in St. Louis, Missouri, and it is now some time in November, which Christmas should be coming up. With Carli dead and Dean suddenly disappeared, Sam and Sammy really don't know what's going on. Do any of you guys know? Have any of you managed to figure out the clue? Oh, Sam and Dean did make a reference to the Rambo moving starring Sylvester Stallone, if anyone was wondering. They're really good movies so I recommend it to you reviewers! Anyway, please R&R if you haven't done so already!_


	50. One of a Kind PT 2

_Prologue: Insisting that he'd finish the job for them, Corey gave Dean, Sam, Carli and Sammy another job to busy themselves with- one involving another shape shifter back in St. Louis, Missouri, the very place where it all started. With Sam's friend Rebecca Warren being a target of the shape shifter, the four hunters have no choice but to turn up on her doorstep to somehow prevent her from becoming the shape shifter's next victim. But for Dean and Carli to suddenly go missing, Sammy and Sam don't know whether to go looking for them, not knowing if it is merely a trap or not. With another twist to the story, it's whether or not someone is going to give into the undenying pressure of keeping someone alive. Who will get out of this alive?_

**One of a Kind PT.2**

Carli sat in the mud, holding her legs close to her body to keep herself warm. She guessed that it must be getting dark outside because of the cooling of the temperature, and a very cold draught swept through wherever she was. On top of that, she was stuck in everlasting darkness, only knowing when her kidnapper returned when a bright light illuminated a small area of the cave or mine or wherever she now was. She also couldn't remember what had happened to her the last time when her kidnapper had returned for her, because he or she had knocked her unconscious- and she knew that because she now had a painful headache and a rather large lump on the back of her head.

Shivering violently, Carli pulled herself to her feet and held her arms as if she was hugging herself. All she needed was a heater, blanket and maybe a nice, warm bed to crawl into- but no. She was stuck somewhere dark and dank and full of mud, with nothing but herself to keep herself company. And on top of that, she didn't have a weapon to defend herself with if her attacker ever decided to show again.

Hearing a noise somewhere behind her and somewhat close by, Carli couldn't help but watch as a light illuminated the darkness not that far away from her, allowing her to see where she was and what she looked like. But, seeing a shadow move against the wall opposite of where the light was coming from, Carli's thoughts immediately shifted. Her attacker had returned and had planned to do something else to her.

_He's not going to do anything to me again, _Carli thought hastily, as she watched the shadow move in her direction. Now was the time to make a decision- allow her attacker to attack her again or try and defend herself- Carli chose the latter. She was ready for revenge for whoever put her in this disgusting place, and she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Bracing herself, Carli now only had to wait until the right moment to have a go at her attacker, and from there on, she had to keep going until she had at least knocked him or her unconscious. Seconds went by and it still wasn't the right moment; Carli clenched her fists, ready to punch as soon as her attacker got close enough. Closer... just a little closer...

Carli let her punch fly and her clenched fist connected with her attacker's nose, causing him to stumble backwards and instinctively grab his nose. Before he could even moan or groan out of pain, Carli had kicked him behind one of his knee caps, causing him to once again stumble. Punching him again in the face, Carli's attacker this time let out a groan of pain, his hands covering his nose as his back hit the wall behind him.

Carli stopped. The groans coming from the injured man sounded somewhat familiar to her- _too _familiar... Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she stepped cautiously forward, trying not to drop her guard as she approached the man she had attacked. "Dean?"

"Carli?" He sounded somewhat surprised. Pulling his hands away from his nose to see if it was bleeding or not, he then looked down at the woman before him. It was _her_. Had she been here the entire time?

Carli, who dropped her guard almost instantly, approached Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body against the coldness of her own.

Dean replied by wrapping his arms around Carli and sighed, leaning back against the wall he had stumbled into earlier.

"I'm really sorry," Carli aplogised, her voice slightly muffled by Dean's shirt. "I thought you were someone else."

"I can see that," he replied, sounding almost sarcastic. Of all places to be taken to, it was the same place as to where Carli was. Had she been taken just like he had off the street?

Carli began to shiver more violently against the older hunter, so he held her more closely to him, willing to give her his own body heat. He was about to ask her a question, but she beat him to the punch.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" she asked, pulling her head away from his chest to get a better look at him.

"No." His answer was quick, short and simple. It was his favourite brown leather jacket, the one that he brought with him everywhere. it was almost his trademark.

"Well, it's either that or the pants."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know whether he was hearing Carli correctly, or whether it had been the damage she hd caused him by punching him in the face. Luckily he didn't have a broken nose. Wanting to know what Carli meant, Dean pushed the woman away from him. A smirk formed on his lips at the sight of her, for she was dressed only in her underwear- no wonder why she was almost freezing to death. "Sweetheart, I prefer you the way you are."

Carli crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, then I'll take the pants."

Dean gave a chuckle as he shrugged himself out of his leather jacket before handing it to Carli, who hastily pulled it on and around her small frame.

"So... might I ask why you're half naked?" Dean questioned, amusement hinting in his eyes as he tried to keep his eyes on Carli's face, though his eyes did wander a few times.

"My kidnapper stole them from me," she clarified, trying to cover as much of herself as possible with Dean's jacket. "He knocked me unconscious too."

Dean looked at Carli, serious this time, for pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together. He, Sam, Sammy and Carli knew that they were dealing with yet another shape shifter, but they didn't know when it was going to strike, for they hadn't come across it just yet. But with the real Carli disappearing, the shape shifter had taken her place and pretended that she had killed herself, posing as Carli... and then, once they all believed Carli to be dead, Dean would go missing, and upon his return, he could easily go after Becky...

"What were you wearing?"

Carli creased her eyebrows at Dean. He had seen her that morning, hadn't he? Or whenever they'd last seen each other? She couldn't remember what day or what time of day it was, so she simply shrugged her shoulders. "You know, jeans, red tank top..."

Dean zoned out, for he knew what was to come sooner or later. Telling Carli about her beloved car- the one that had been smashed up earlier that day. Hell, he'd leave that up to Sam or Sammy, for they were usually better at breaking terrible news to people. He usually just told people bluntly, where as they'd sugar-coat the news for them. That was the way everyone preferred to hear things. Maybe to prepare them or something. Dean preferred to be told straight out if something had happened to his Impala. And then he'd pobably shoot the guy who wrecked it.

"Dean?"

Carli had stopped talking, and had probably had asked him a question, for she was now looking up at him with her hazel green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Sam and Sammy think you're dead."

He didn't know why he had just said it, but he had. He was just thinking it, and he felt like he had to say it for some reason. And unlike Sam and Sammy, he didn't sugar-coat it for her. He just said it to her the way someone would tell a friend about their day- outright and bluntly. Plain as day.

"What?" Carli didn't know what to say or do, let alone regiester what Dean had just told her. "How can they think I'm dead? I simply disappeared!"

Dean shook his head. "Once you disappeared, we didn't do anything- well, we couldn't do anything. We were waiting for you to come back. And then we saw you in an accident on the news. Hell, even I thought it was actually you."

"But don't they know we're dealing with a shape shifter!?"

"We hadn't seen the shape shifter at all, so we were waiting for it to strike," Dean continued, "and when you disappeared, we thought the shape shifter posing as you was actually you, so Sam and Sammy think you're dead, and I've simply gone missing- unless the bastard poses as me."

Carli ran her hands forcibly through her hair. "What accident?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips. "Wait- are you saying something happened to my car!?"

She was getting angry, Dean could tell, so all her could do was tell her the truth- with no sugar-coating at all. "The shifter totalled your car in the middle of an intersection," he clarified. "I doubt even Bobby could salvage the parts."

Carli swore audibly. "That son-of-a-bitch!" she exclaimed, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I'm gonna kill it- I'm gonna make it rue the day it ever met me!"

Hesitating slightly, Dean approached Carli and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When we find a way out of here, then sure, you can do whatever you want."

Carli shrugged his hand from her shoulder, feeling the leather of his jacket slide across her skin. "And don't tell me to calm down either. That was my car, that was my baby-"

"I know," Dean interrupted. "But what the _hell_ are you gonna do whilst we're stuck down here?"

"Find a way out," Carli said, with renewed excitement in her voice. She looked up at Dean, her hazel green eyes blazing. "Do you happen to have a knife on you?"

* * *

"... she's got a whole trunk full of weapons, Bobby," Sam stated, leaning against the wall of the motel room, his cell phone up to his ear. "The cops will link us to her as soon as they find it."

Sammy stole a glance up at her fiance, her fingers tracing the outlines of the keys of his laptop. She was currently sitting at the small table near where Sam was standing, looking up recent newspaper articles involving suspicious behaviour on the internet. If they were hunting a shifter, than it had to be leaving a trail behind it.

"Bobby, we need you here- you can't just skip us and head up to Chicago," Sam continued, running a hand over his handsome face. "How long will it take you to get here?"

There was a knock at the door- or well, a large thump, as if someone was pounding their fist against the wood. With a sigh of frustration, Sammy turned off Sam's laptop and pulled herself to her feet, only to be stopped by Sam. Although he was still on the phone, he had placed a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

"I'll talk to you later Bobby."

With that, Sam hung up and tossed his cell phone across the room, pulling a handgun from his belt behind his back. Though he knew Sammy was fully capable of looking after herself, Sam wasn't going to risk losing her, now that she was having his child. He couldn't risk losing everything all over again- not since Jessica had been murdered.

Signalling for Sammy to move out of line with the front door, Sam crept towards the door, listening as the thumping became louder and more frustrated.

And that was when Sam pulled the door open, his handgun pointing at the person who had been pounding their fist against the door. It was Dean.

"Dean?" Sam instantly put his gun back on his belt, and shut the door behind his older brother once he had stepped over the threshold. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you!"

Dean shrugged off his jacket, placing it onto the back of the chair by his younger brother's laptop. "I was tailing the shape shifter," he explained, turning to face Sam and Sammy. "I've been halfway across the city and back- the least you can do is cut me some slack."

"Do you know where it's hiding?" Sammy asked hopefully, pulling her blonde hair up into a high ponytail. "Do you know where it's lair is?"

Dean shook his head. "No- but I think it's planning something. It wanted to take me out of the picture, probably hoping that I wouldn't get back in time."

"In time for what?"

Dean looked in the direction of where his younger brother was standing. "Becky. I think it was hoping that someone wouldn't be protecting her- leave her vulnerable."

Sammy cocked a delicate brow. "You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on," she said, moving slowly across the room to where she had discarded her duffel bag. As soon as she reached it, she then pulled out a handgun, silver bullets already loaded into it. "You're not really Dean, are you?"

Sam was confused by what was going on. "Sammy!"

"Sammy, put the shotgun down," Dean stated, watching as Sammy aimed it first at his head, and then at his heart. "Sam, would you call your bitch of a wife off!?"

Sam looked between his brother and fiancee. "Sammy-"

"Sam, that's not Dean," Sammy insisted, her eyes briefly leaving Dean. "It's the shifter."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you're going to trust her judgement over mine?" he demanded, his hazel eyes angry. "Well, you might as well kill me now if that's the case."

Sam placed a hand on the handgun Sammy was holding, knowing that she was possibly considering shooting his brother. "How can you be sure?" he asked her quietly. "You have no idea."

"And neither do you!" Sammy exclaimed. "Sam, we're dealing with a shape shifter, so it's only natural to be wary. But to just accept that this is your brother after him disappearing for almost half the day- he's most likely not the real deal!" With this being said, she then resumed her former position of the handgun aimed at Dean's heart.

Dean shook his head out disbelief. "Sam, are you gonna believe this bitch over me? Your own _brother_?"

Looking between his older brother and fiancee, Sam finally came to a decision; and to Dean's disbelief, he sided with Sammy, his own gun pointing at his brother's heart.

* * *

Carli stopped moving, her bare feet feeling as though they were about to fall off as it was so cold. "You do know that Sam and Sammy won't know it's the shifter, right?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder to see if Dean was still following her. The older Winchester was, of course, as his biker boots were sloshing around in the mud of what appeared to be a dungeon or something located off the main sewerage system beneath St. Louis.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dean replied, and he was suddenly standing behind her. "Those stupid bitches keep evolving whenever we have to deal with them."

Carli nodded in agreement. "It'll convince both Sam and Sammy that it's you, no sweat," she stated, and because she was walking around in the dark, she bumped into the wall before her, not having realised it was so close.

Dean sniggered, causing Carli to punch him sharply in the arm in response. "I don't get those bastards though," he stated, squinting through the darkness just in time to see Carli plunge the tip of his knife into the wall she had previously bumped into. "I mean, of course I'm the attractive one, and I have many things going for me, but can't they have chosen someone else? I'm already wanted for murder as it is."

Carli placed a hand to the wall, pulling Dean's knife out as she did so. "And you're wanted by just about everyone in the supernatural community," she answered. "And I mean, you're kinda like Vegeta. You have connections."

"What, because he had such a healthy relationship with Goku?" Dean countered, amused by Carli's analogy.

Carli rolled her eyes. "Look, they're obviously using you to get to Sam- just like Vegeta was used because he was possibly the only one who could defeat Goku."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "You must've been pretty manly, even as a kid."

Catching him off-guard, Carli whirled around and kicked Dean in the chest, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. "I'm so glad I'm stuck down here with you of all people, Dean Winchester," she stated sarcastically, her eyebrows creasing as she spoke. "You always know how to put me in a good mood."

Dean, although he was lying flat on his back in the mud, smirked up at Carli, whose foot was resting on his chest, preventing him from getting back up to his feet. "Words are just worss, Sweetheart," he stated, "considering the view from down here is fantastic."

Carli blushed upon realising what Dean was talking about; she was wearing no pants, was wearing only a pair of skimpy underwear and he could see straight up his leather jacket from the position of where she was currently standing.

"You bastard," she said, recomposing herself as she turned away from Dean. She then swore underneath her breath, knowing how foolish and clumsy she had been. Dean always made her react differently than she did with anyone else; he was always challenging her in some sort of way, making her compete against him. And she loved, just as long as she beat John's oldest son- because beating someone at their own game was the best feeling in the world.

Dean pulled himself to his feet, wiping all the mud off his body and clothes as he possibly could. "Do you think I could possibly have my knife back?" he asked, approaching Carli, who had her back turned towards him. He knew she wasn't in the mood to talk to him, now that he had made that comment about her. That was one thing that Dean could never understand about girls: they could change their emotions like the flick of a switch.

Glaring at Dean, Carli turned around and complied with his request, handing him his knife back. And then she quickly moved away from the wall, just in time to avoid getting kicked by Dean. Before she could even protest, Dean was at it again, kicking the wall repeatedly until parts of it began to give way.

"You could've said something!" she exclaimed out of exasperation, watching as Dean pulled bricks away from the hole he had kicked into the wall to make it bigger.

Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing for Carli to go first. But when she stubbornly refused, crossing her arms over her chest, he released a sigh, briefly closing his eyes as he did so. "Don't be pissed with me," he stated, looking down at her when he had opened his eyes again. And then he smirked, his eyes lighting up. "Be pissed off at the shape shifter that is going to get Dean Winchester killed."

Carli froze, and as she made to duck through the wall that had been kicked in, her upper arms were grabbed and she was thrown against the wall opposite the one with the hole, her back aching from the impact. "I was right to punch you," she snarled, watching as the shape shifter walked in front of her, within mere inches of being able to touch her. "If only I'd finished the job."

The shape shifter posing as Dean rolled his eyes, smirking as he held the knife in one of his hands."Or if you hadn't given me the knife back," he replied, watching with satisfaction as horror dawned acros Carli's face. "Or if I posed _as_ Dean. But of course, that means nothing now- now that the real Dean Winchester is probably burning in hell."

Carli swallowed the large and painful lump that had formed in her throat. "What the hell have you done to him?"

The shape shifter chuckled, taking a step closer to softly drag the knife across the skin of Carli's collarbone. "I told him my plan, and I let him go. And when he'd go back to his brother and his whore, they would shoot his brains out believing it was me, because of how much he knew."

Despite the dangerous situation, Carli punched the shape shifter across the face. "You'll be the one rotting in hell."

"Dean doesn't like the physical abuse, Miss Anderson," the shifter drawled, and he punched Carli acros the face in return. "I mean, little Dean Winchester has some odd feelings towards you, believe it or not. The Man of Steel he a- what do you call it? a soft spot for you. Always has, always will. Until the moment he died."

* * *

_Whoa, talk about a long hiatus! Anyway, since I can't remember what the outline was meant to be for this specific "episode", (it's been too long!) I had to think of something that I thought that might be relatively interesting. And after all this time, I feel like I've lost the knack for it- I haven't written from the viewpoints from these characters in what, three years? God, doesn't the time fly!? _

_Now, onto my explanation- or what a lot of you would call my "excuse". Firstly, there was a period where I lost interest in Supernatural (believe it or not) during season 3, hence giving me writer's block. As watching the show inspired me to write, I found nothing during the third season, though I'm liking it a whole lot more now that I've gone back over it (I'm currently watching season 4- Castiel is such a babe). And after that, I stopped writing, as everyone who reads this has noticed. I became more interested in furthering my own career by writing my own books, which I'm still doing now. I've also finished high school within this time, so if my life wasn't already busy enough, it sure is now that I'm furthering my education elsewhere. _

_But that's it, really. I lost the urge to write fanfiction as I used to, simply because I was more interested in my own creations and my last years of school (to hell with homework, I say) needed to be focused on. So that's it. This doesn't mean an official comeback either, but if I ever find the time to post something, I definitely will. I haven't forgotten , and I never will, or my readers and reviewers. You guys still make my day, and will forever :D_

_And I know this chapter was crap, sloppy and and short, but I felt the need to post something. I'll probably go back and edit it when I have the time, as I have in the past, but I thought I owed you guys _something_, no matter what it was. So, go ahead and criticise me. I haven't got an excuse for poor writing, other than I didn't spend too much time on it. But like I said: I'll go back and edit the chapter if you guys aren't satisfied with it._


End file.
